


Only One Year

by Walard



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 78
Words: 203,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walard/pseuds/Walard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year. In one year, Elsa will finally go to college and move out from the family home. She will get away from Anna and will finally be able to get over this sick, disgusting, and yet so powerful attraction she feels towards her little sister.<br/>But will Anna let her go without a fight ?<br/>(Mostly cute, with a bit of drama.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Elsa couldn't sleep. She glanced at the alarm-clock on her bedside table and noticed that it was already midnight. The blonde had been thinking and moving around in her king-sized bed for an hour and a half already. Tomorrow she would begin her last year in high-school and, as always before going back to school, her mind couldn't rest. 

_Will I be in the same class than Olaf? I hope so... maybe Rapunzel will be with us too... I hope we won't have Mr Weselton in mathematics!_

Elsa's mind kept on wandering until she heard her door open quietly and saw a small ray of light invading her room. She easily recognized her little sister's petite silhouette leaning against the door frame. She seemed hesitant but softly asked "Hey sis... are you sleeping...?"

Elsa smiled at the question and answered: "No... my mind won't let me." and waited for the question she was sure Anna would ask next.

"Can I come in? I can't sleep either." Anna didn't wait for her sister's answer and came into the room before quietly closing the door.

"Of course. Just hop in!" Elsa tried to ignore the guilt she began to feel in the back of her head and lifted the covers so that the redhead could get in. She noticed thanks to the dim light coming through the curtains that Anna was clad in the big blue T-shirt she used as her pajamas. This T-shirt had actually belonged to Elsa in the past, but she had given it to her sister as it became too small for her. Anna looked really cute in it: she was smaller than the blonde so the T-shirt almost reached her knees.  
_Cute? Stop! Don't think about it! Conceal, don't feel!_ She kept repeating her mantra as Anna slowly made herself comfortable in the bed, snuggling against her big sister. She rested her head on Elsa's shoulder and put an arm around her waist before speaking up. "So? What are you thinking about? School?"

 _If only school was my sole concern._ "Yeah... well, you know me, I never sleep well the night before the school start. What about you? What's the problem?". Elsa was painfully aware of her sister's breath against her neck. 

Anna raised her head a little and smiled before answering: "Who said anything about a problem? Maybe I just wanted to cuddle!" She giggled a bit before speaking again, seriously this time. "Same for me... I really wished these summer holidays would never end!".

Elsa was actually glad the holidays were over. It had been... difficult... to spend two whole months at home with her sister without distractions. Especially when their parents had agreed (after many talks with Anna!) to buy and set up an above ground pool in their garden. From this moment Anna had spent way too much time in a bikini for Elsa's comfort. Her sickness, as she called it in her mind, had spoiled her the holidays. _Only one more year, and it will be over! You'll be away from her, and you will heal!_

"Well, it couldn't last forever! You have to study hard this year. Next step is high-school!"  
Anna waited some minutes before speaking again and Elsa could hear the sadness in her voice.

"But when I am in high-school you will go to college... It would have been so great to be in high-school together! And if you don't go to the nearest university, I won't even see you in the morning and in the evening." Anna waited a bit before continuing. "Do you know it may be the last year we spend together?"

 _Oh, yes, I do._ The blonde finally understood what really bothered the young girl and tried to comfort her. "Shhh... don't think about that. We've got a whole year together! Let's focus on enjoying it okay?"

"I know... you're right. And I shouldn't be so selfish. I love you sis."

Elsa could feel her heat skip a beat but tried to ignore it. "I love you too, Anna." She kissed her on her forehead before wishing her a good night. A small smile appeared on Anna's lips and she fell asleep a few minutes later.

But Elsa's mind was not so easily put to rest. Her sister's petite body against her kept reminding her of her sickness so she tried to think about everything else she could. That's how she began thinking about her life up until now.  
Elsa had always been a decent person, a good daughter and an amazing pupil. Her parents, Agnarr and Iduna, loved her and were very proud of her. She was hardworking and actually loved learning, especially science stuff. She had two really good friends, Olaf and Rapunzel, and also Finn (who was currently dating Rapunzel). And she had an amazing sister... but that was part of her problem.

She had always loved Anna. They had always been inseparable and they did everything together when they were kids. But two years ago, when her sister had turned 13, she had begin to feel some... unwanted feelings. It was rather innocent at first, but as her little sister grew up she had noticed that she often looked at her in a way that was definitely not sisterly. She noticed how big her beautiful green eyes were, how soft her red lips looked like, how cute her freckles were, how feminine her body was becoming... _Stop it you sick perv! She's your sister for damn sake! And she's only 15!_

She had understood something during summer: she was attracted to her sister. She was in love with her. She was sick and she needed to get better. At her worst moments, she had even considered telling it to someone. Maybe she needed help. Medical help. But then she had come up with a plan: she was only one year away from college. She only needed to register to a far away college and hold on for one year. 

_Yes, it will be okay. Just one year. Your stupid feelings will go away if you are separated from her. Conceal, don't feel!_

The older girl had almost convinced herself it was going to be fine when Anna shifted a little and gently moved her hand over her sister's stomach. 

_God, it's going to be hard._


	2. Wake up!

Anna woke up 10 minutes before the alarm clock went off. She had slept quite well and felt well rested even if she had fallen asleep late. _I always sleep well with sis! I hope she did too._

She opened her eyes and saw that she was still snuggled up to her. Her hand rested on Elsa's stomach and she could feel her naked legs against hers. She breathed in and sighed happily. The sunlight was coming through the edge of the curtains and shone on Elsa's beautiful long platinum hair. _Genetics is so unfair! Why did she get these while I ended up with that... I bet she doesn't even have to brush them in the morning._

She contemplated her for a few minutes before glancing at the alarm-clock. _Only 5 minutes left... I should wake her up. She's usually always awake before me... maybe she had a hard time falling asleep even after our talk._ She sat in the bed and nudged her on the shoulder softly. "Come on sis, wake up! It's already 6:55!"

Elsa moved a little and whispered something Anna couldn't understand.  
"What? Speak up sis I can't hear you." The older girl made an effort and spoke louder: "Lemme sleep... I'm still tired" before turning her back on Anna and rolling herself into a ball, all the while muttering something.

_She's so adorable, even when she's sleepy! But we need to go soon!_ Elsa shivered as her sister took off the covers. "Come on sis, wake up or I'm gonna tickle you to death."  
Anna soon realized that her threats were not really effective and so decided to act. She began tickling her sister's lower back through her nightdress and Elsa immediately opened her eyes laughing. 

They had been tickling each other and laughing together for a few minutes when they heard a loud knock on the bedroom door, followed by the voice of their mother: "Come on girls! Anna, stop bothering your sister and come downstairs. You have to go back to school today."

"Hey, why do they always think _I'm_ the one bothering _you_?" 

"Maybe because I'm the older, wiser, and more responsible daughter. And you're just a brat." Elsa couldn't stop laughing when she saw her little sister's fake offended face.  
"Come on Anna, let's go eat breakfast". She kissed her on her forehead and got off the bed. 

Anna smiled and followed her out of the bedroom but went to her own room instead of going downstairs to the kitchen. She quickly put on a pair of jeans and changed from her pajama T-shirt into another one. She didn't want to stain it. It was a gift from Elsa, and she had grown very attached to it. She thought about her mother's remark while getting dressed.  
_She must know I slept in Elsa's room. I always do when I can't sleep, especially the night before the start of the school year._

She took her phone and sent a quick text to her friend Ariel asking her if she was ready for the first day of school. Anna actually wasn't too sad to go back. _If every morning could start so good, that would be great! And I'll be able to see Jasmine, Ariel and Merida today._ She hadn't seen her friends too much this summer. After their family trip to London she had wanted to spend as much time as possible with her sister, knowing that she would soon be 18 and that she might move out for her studies.

They had really enjoyed the swimming pool Agnarr had set up in the garden. Well, Elsa had spent most of the time sunbathing and reading by the pool, but it was good enough for Anna. _Now that I think of it, she spent most of the summer out under the sun but she still has her perfect porcelain skin tone. So unfair!_  
Elsa had been a little detached with her during the summer. _Maybe she's just sad she will have to abandon me here soon...I hope that's it anyway. She didn't seem angry at me yesterday._ They had always been so close it had surprised her. _Or maybe she's getting older and we're already drifting apart..._

The smile she had had all morning disappeared as she got out of her room with these thoughts in her head but it quickly came back as she saw her big sister preparing breakfast in the kitchen. Agnarr and Iduna were already seated. They stopped drinking their coffee to say hello to their youngest daughter as she took a seat at the table.

Anna noticed that her sister was still in her nightdress. _She must have come downstairs quickly to prepare our breakfast. She usually wakes up before me to do it._ For as long as she could remember, Elsa had always wanted to be the one to prepare Anna's breakfast. She soon gave her a bowl of hot chocolate before sitting opposite her at the table, in front of her own bowl. Sometimes she would give her a quick peck on the forehead as she gave her her bowl, but Anna remembered that she had already had one this morning. She silently thanked her with a bright smile and began to drink her chocolate as her father spoke.

"So, are you ready for the big day girls? Elsa I'm pretty sure you will do your best again this year but don't forget: the better your grades are, the more opportunities you will have when choosing your university. Make us proud!  
And Anna, I know you're not as interested in school as your sister, but please do your best too. You're going to high school next year and you need to be prepared."

Iduna answered before Anna could: "I'm sure she will. We raised the best daughters we could have hoped for!"

They all smiled at this, but Anna noticed that Elsa seemed ill-at-ease. She just had to look at her sister's eyes to know that her smile was fake and that she was bothered by something. _Well, I'll ask her later._

They all finished breakfast and their parents wished them a good day before going off to work. The routine came back to them pretty easily. Without having to say anything, Anna cleared the table while Elsa went upstairs to pick clothes and take a shower. The younger sister then went to her room and prepared her bag. She checked her phone and saw that Ariel had answered her:

**No! I don't wanna go back!!! I just hope we'll be in the same class. CU there!**

Anna chuckled and answered quickly. Ariel had never liked school. Then she heard the door of the bathroom opening, which meant her sister had finished her shower. She took the clothes she had picked and went there. Elsa was outside the bathroom, her platinum hair still wet. She was wearing a black tight skirt and a white sleeveless top that fit her curves quite well. She had put some purple eyeliner that made her blue eyes even more beautiful. 

"Wow sis, you wanna impress someone or what? I'm not sure the boys can handle this on the first day!" She noticed her sister was blushing and she couldn't stop a laugh from coming out.

"No... I... it's the first day! I just don't wanna look like a sack of potatoes."

"I'm not sure you could even if you wanted! Well anyway... who are you wearing that for? Olaf?"

"Olaf? Are you insane? He's just a friend!"

"Grrrr sis... how many times did I tell you this? I'm pretty sure Olaf wants to be more than friends. 

"Well, I'm not interested anyway... come on, hurry up, we need to go soon."

Anna closed the door of the bathroom, undressed quickly and went into the shower. While she washed herself she wondered why her sister didn't date Olaf. She had seen him once this summer and he was a handsome guy with dark hair and beautiful eyes and they were really good friends. She also knew he was single, and she was pretty sure he was interested in her sister. _Did she put him in the friend zone?_

Come to think of it, Elsa had never told her about any boy. She was almost sure she had never dated one. Even when Anna had opened up to her and told her she had kissed a boy last year, Elsa had said nothing about herself. Anna had even begun to wonder if her sister was interested in girls, but she was sure Elsa would trust her enough to tell her if that was the case. She hoped so, anyway. 

She got out of the shower, tried to comb her hair the best she could and put on the jeans and the T-shirt she had picked. She got out of the bathroom and told her sister she was ready to go.

"OK Anna, let's go then!" Elsa took her purse, put her shoes on and got out of the house. Anna followed her and waited for her to lock the front door. Her school and Elsa's high-school were in different parts of town so they had to take a different bus. She turned towards her big sister and wanted to hug her and wish her a nice day but she hesitated. Were they too old to do this now? 

She waited a bit, and then Elsa spoke. "Have a nice day Anna, and don't do anything stupid on your first day!"

"Sure sis, have a nice day too!" Then Elsa gave her her signature kiss on the forehead and walked to her bus stop.

Anna couldn't stop smiling as she went the other way.


	3. First Day

Elsa was deep in her thoughts as she watched the road through the bus windows. She took out her earphones, plugged them in her phone and tried to listen to some music in order to change her mind.   
She already felt better. This morning had actually been nice: everyone had gone back to their old habits and, except when Anna had complimented her on her outfit, she had felt somewhat sane again.  
In a few days, the routine would settle in, and maybe everything would be normal again. And if it didn't, she just had to let herself drown into her homework. This way her mind would be occupied and she would get the best results she could at school. She was confident enough and knew she would graduate easily. But she had to get the best marks she could.

Suddenly she noticed her earplugs were being pulled out. She turned her head and saw Olaf smiling at her. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a short-sleeved blue shirt. 

"Hey Elsa! First day of school and you already ignore me? Not nice!" He sat in the seat next to her and sighed.

"Hi Olaf. Sorry, I was thinking and I didn't hear you over the music." She pulled out the other earplug and stopped the music. "So, ready to go back?"

"Do we have a choice?" Olaf answered with a grin. "This year is gonna be so hard! But then we get to go to college and true life begins! I"m also sooo impatient to turn 18."

They spoke for the rest of the trip and Elsa noticed that Olaf kept glancing at her legs from time to time. They were only short glimpses but it made her a little uncomfortable. _Maybe Anna is right... humpf why does it always have to be so complicated? Or maybe you're just imagining things... besides, he's kind of a good-looking guy and you should feel flattered. If only Anna... STOP!_

"So how was your summer Olaf? I didn't see you a lot." _Good, think about something else, Elsa._

"Pretty good actually. I met a girl and we went out for a few weeks. Didn't work out in the end but it was nice anyway. How about you? Still single?"

"Of course. I stayed home for most of the summer. How would I meet someone? Not that I'm interested anyway."

The bus came to a stop and all the students went out. Elsa followed her friend into the building and spotted Rapunzel leaning against a wall and busy kissing her boyfriend Finn. Olaf went to them with a smile on his face and tapped the boy on the shoulder. "Come on Finn, you didn't see her enough during summer?"

The two lovebirds stopped what they were doing and said hello to the two newcomers. "Hey, the Ice Queen is looking pretty good today."

Ice Queen. Elsa had earned this nickname somewhere during her first year in high-school. She wasn't sure why but it must have been because she could be... cold with people, at least when she didn't know them. Elsa actually found it kinda flattering so she didn't comply much and the nickname had stayed. 

Rapunzel gently hit her boyfriend on the shoulder. "Did you just check out my best friend in front of me?" 

Finn made a grin and rubbed his shoulder. "Of course not! You know I only have eyes for you! It was just a... a platonic compliment, that's it, right Olaf?"

"Yeah sure, whatever you need to calm Rapz... anyway! Did you check the lists or were you two too busy making out?"

Rapunzel's cheeks reddened before answering: "Yep we went there first, and I've got some good news! We're all together. I'm sure the teachers know we make a good team."

It was actually true. They often did their homework together and they could help each other when they needed to. The four of them had known each other for quite some time. It had been awkward at first when Rapunzel and Finn started dating, but it had been a year know and everything seemed fine between them. 

Rapunzel hooked her arm around Elsa's and led her to their classroom. "So, what is the Queen thinking about? You're awfully quiet today! More than usual, I mean."

Elsa sighed and tried to put on a smile. "Nothing special" _My sweet sister?_ "I just hope the year will go well."

"I'm sure it will. And you know, Finn was right about your outfit. Does it mean you're finally ready to look for a boyfriend? Or maybe a girlfriend?" She said the last part with a short laugh, as if to prove it was just a joke, but Elsa knew her best friend had some doubts.   
They had known each other for 7 years and Rapunzel knew that Elsa had never had a boyfriend. She never pushed the subject, but sometimes she would throw a remark to try and fish out a serious answer from Elsa. Of course, Elsa usually never answered. 

"You know what? Maybe it would do me some good." _Could it be a way to cure me?_

Rapunzel looked surprised at first but then she squeaked and hugged her best friend. "Great! I'll make it my mission to find you someone! But hum... just to be sure... boy or girl?"

Elsa couldn't stop a smile from forming on her lips at the sight of Rapunzel's excitement. "Mmmm... we'll talk about that later ok? The class is going to start."

Rapunzel winked at her, turned to kiss her boyfriend and came into the classroom. 

They couldn't see the end of the first four hours of their day. The first day of class was always the worst one. Their homeroom teacher gave them their timetable for the year, introduced the new teachers (Thank god she didn't have Mr. Weselton again!) and spoke about graduation. Elsa was sitting next to Rapunzel, as they knew teachers didn't really approve of couples sitting together. Olaf was in the back with Finn, and Elsa could hear them whispering. The teacher had already reprimanded them twice. Olaf was most likely telling him about the girl he had met during summer.

When the bell rang, all pupils went out and directed themselves towards the cafeteria. They took their food and sat together at an empty table. They had always been friends but always staying together had somewhat shut them out from the other pupils. Everyone knew they were thick as thieves and didn't really try to speak to them. Maybe that was also one of the reason why the faculty chose to keep them together every year. They would feel quite alone if they were to be separated. _Or if Finn and Rapunzel break up..._

They spoke about their summer while eating. Elsa told them about her trip to London with her family and didn't talk much about the rest of her holidays. They were speaking about the way Finn had managed to convince Rapunzel's parents to let him go on a one-week holiday with their daughter when she felt her phone vibrating in her purse. She looked at it and smiled when she saw Anna's name pop up. 

**12:15 Hey sis! How's your first day? Mine is soooo boring!! But I have art class this afternoon, so it's gonna be OK. Miss u.**

Elsa took a few seconds to think before answering.

**12:17 Hi Anna. Yeah my morning was dead boring too. But I'm with Rapz, Olaf and Finn again. C U tonight.**

She sent the text and then sent another.

**12:18 BTW, you may be right about O.**

After the glances she had witnessed this morning in the bus she had tried to see if he kept furtively peeking at her when he thought she wasn't looking. And she had already caught him looking briefly at her chest twice during lunch. An avalanche of texts soon arrived, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Whoa Elsa, is there an emergency here? Who's texting you so much?" asked Rapunzel. Finn quickly added: "Is there someone you forgot to mention?"

Elsa blushed and quickly blurted: "No, no of course not! It's just Anna."

"Oh, how is she? She looked like a really nice girl when I saw her this summer." Olaf had come one day during the holidays to enjoy the pool. She rarely invited anyone. _What? A really nice girl? Did he ogle her when he came? The sick bastard! Calm down Elsa, not everyone is a perv like you._

"Yeah, she's fine! She's just a little... stressed. With the start of the year and everything." Elsa was still blushing but her friends didn't seem to notice and they returned to their conversation. She heard her phone vibrating again and realized she had some texts to read.  
 ****  
12:18 What???  
12:18 Why? What happened?  
12:19 Did he say something??  
12:19 What did he do?  
12:20 Did he do something wrong? I can't believe you trusted him!  
12:20 I'm telling you, boys can't be trusted!  
12:20 Why are you not answering?  
12:22 Sis answer me!!  


Elsa giggled at her sister's strong reaction and wrote her answer.

**12:24 Calm down Anna. Nothing wrong happened. I just caught him looking, multiple times, at my legs in the bus, and at my chest during lunch.**

The answer came quickly.

**12:25 Oh okay. Told you this morning you were way too sexy. Can't rly blame him.**

Elsa's heart skipped a beat again at her sister's words. _Conceal, don't feel._ She repeated her mantra several times and put her phone back in her purse.

The rest of the day went well enough. They had their first real classes in the afternoon and Elsa really enjoyed the physics lesson. She parted ways with Rapz and Finn and took the bus with Olaf.

"God I can't wait to have my driving license. No more bus then. Hey if you want I could drive you too? We're not living that far away."   
Elsa didn't really mind taking the bus. She actually found it relaxing. She could watch the road while thinking and on some days, especially when it was raining, she found it quite serene. _Well, the only problem is the other passengers._

"Well in fact I'm pretty sure I'll have my license before you. And I think my parents plan to buy me an old car." She had startled her father one day during the summer while he was looking at small ads in a car magazine. He had told her he was considering changing his car and she had played along, but she was no fool. 

"So it's a plan then. You'll drive me first and when I got mine we can alternate. It will be cheaper."

Elsa nodded silently. She hadn't though about that. 

"Okay then, have a nice evening and see you tomorrow." He stood up and got off the bus.

When Elsa finally arrived home, her parents and Anna were already there. She greeted everyone, ate some chocolate and spoke with her sister and then got up to her room. She had no homework yet but maybe she could take some advance by looking into the subjects they had begun to study this afternoon. She was interrupted by a text from Rapunzel.

**18:20 I was thinking about my new mission. Just to be sure... is Olaf out of the question?**

Elsa groaned. She had forgotten the whole “mission” thing. And Olaf again? 

**18:22 What do you all have about me and Olaf? He's my friend. So yeah, he's out of the question.**

**18:23 Well, Finn was my friend too. Wouldn't it be awesome to have double dates and everything? And who else told you about O?**

**18:25 Anna. But seriously, no, not Olaf.**

**18:28 Oki-doki. Maybe I'll search for someone more... feminine then.**

Rapunzel wouldn't let that go, would she? Elsa decided not to answer.


	4. Give up ?

The first week of September went well enough. Anna was still disappointed that her friend Merida was not in her class this year, but at least she had Jasmine and Ariel. Merida was all alone! _I hope she's gonna be ok._

Her other classmates seemed nice enough. A boy named Hans had sat with her in history class. He was new to the school. Later that day Ariel had asked her if there might be something going on between them. Anna wondered if she could try anything with him. He was cute and funny but she didn't really crush on him. _We'll see how it goes._

Her classes bored her already and the teachers had started giving them homework. Couldn't they wait a little? Take it slow? Fortunately, there was art class. Only one hour a week but still... Anna had always loved to draw and, according to her family and friends, she was very talented. She felt depressed when she thought there would be no art classes in high school. She knew most pupils didn't like it and that everybody, adults included, thought it was useless, but it was almost the only school subject she liked. 

She finished her maths homework and jumped on her bed. Then she took the notebook on her bedside table and began drawing, letting her mind roam free. 

What bothered her the most was that her sister was back in “full working mode”, as she called it. When she arrived home, she would say hello, grab something to eat, speak to her for what? Ten minutes max? And then she would go upstairs, shut her door and work until dinner. How much homework could they give her? Sometimes she would stay downstairs after dinner to watch TV in the living room with her while their parents watched their show in their own room, but today she had immediately gone back to her room to study. 

Anna was bored. Could she go see her sister? She didn't want to bother her in her studies, but honestly, did she really need to work that much? Wouldn't it be good for her to do something else?

_So now, what excuse can I use? Tell her I'm bored and make my best puppy eyes? It usually works. Ask her if she wants to see a TV series? Play some video games? Or maybe ask her to help me with my homework and then stay in her room. She always helps me when I ask for help._

Anna grabbed her Spanish copybook and came out of her room. She crossed the corridor and knocked three times on her sister's door, just opposite her own.

Anna heard her voice through the door "Come in!". She opened the door and watched as Elsa put a bookmark in the book she was reading and closed it. She was lying on her bed, back against the headboard and had her thin blue glasses on. She only put them on when she had to read for a long time but it fitted her well.

"Can I ask for some help? Or are you too busy?" 

"Of course you can. What's the problem?"

"You know how much I love Spanish, right? I have to introduce myself but I'm struggling a bit. And why do they have two different words for "be"? What's the point?"

Elsa laughed at her last remark and patted the place next to her on the bed. "Come here, I'll explain it to you."

The younger sister didn't need to be asked twice and jumped on the bed. She sat near her sister and opened her copybook. Elsa looked at it and quietly answered her questions. Why did she understand better than when the teacher had done it? _Well, maybe I wasn't so focused in class..._ It was over in a few minutes.

"Voilà! Got it?"

"Don't add French to this! Spanish is hard enough!" They laughed together and then Anna asked her "Can I stay here? While you read I mean?"

Elsa seemed to hesitate for a few seconds and it hurt Anna a little. _She doesn't even want me to be next to her while she reads?_ Anna couldn't understand. Sometimes they spent some really nice time together but then, all of a sudden, Elsa would shut off and be distant with her.

"Sure, no problem!" Her big sister gave her a smile before going back to her book.

"Ok thanks. Coming right back." Anna rushed to her bedroom and came back with a pencil and her drawing book. She laid down on the bed and began drawing. Elsa raised her eyes from her book and blushed a little when she understood what Anna was doing, but she tried to stay still. 

Time flew as she drew her sister. She tried to catch the beauty of her face and the softness of her long blond hair. She was wearing tight black jeans and an unbuttoned white shirt that showed just a bit of cleavage. _No wonder Olaf can't keep his eyes off. She's got all the right curves in there._ Then she added the cute glasses and smiled, satisfied, as she looked over her work. She heard her father yell from his room: "Anna? It's bedtime!". Anna glanced at her watch and realized she had been here for more than an hour. "What? Already?"

She sighed and showed the drawing to her sister. Elsa's cheeks reddened again and she congratulated her: "Whoa Anna, it's really good. You're so talented."

Anna was glad but she was well aware she couldn't trust her sister on this. She had always told her her drawings were great, even when they were young and she couldn't draw at all. 

Anna answered in a teasing voice "Well I had the best model, so it was easy! Good night, sis."   
She came closer to her and kissed her on the cheek. As always, Elsa kissed her softly on the forehead. "Good night Anna".

The teenager went back to her room and opened up the file box in which she stored all her drawings. She searched for the "Big Sis" folder and put her newest work in there. There were other folders, but she had to admit that this one was way bigger than the others.

She briefly looked at some of the other drawings before going to bathroom to brush her teeth. Then she undressed, put on her blue T-shirt with a big white snowflake on it and slipped under the covers, a smile on her face.

\---------

Elsa was far from smiling. During dinner she had had some difficulties not staring at her sister's cute freckled face as she related her day. _And you dare blame Olaf for looking at you? At least you're his age and not his sister._ So she had decided to go upstairs instead of staying on the sofa to watch TV. Besides, Anna had snuggled against her in the sofa the day before and fell asleep in front of the TV and she couldn't risk this happening again.

So she had locked herself in her room and started reading to change her mind. And then Anna had come and how could she refuse to help her? And she had to agree to let her stay here... she could notice how hurt her sister looked when she tried to distance herself from her. _Poor girl, I'm sure she doesn't understand why I do that._

_And the drawing..._ Elsa groaned. _She is so nice and kind. I don't deserve her. And she looks up to me. If she knew..._

Obviously Elsa couldn't continue like this. _But what can I do? Shut her off completely? It would break her heart. I need to speak to someone. But I can't._

Then she got an idea. On the Internet, she would be totally anonymous. And maybe other people had gone through the same issue. Maybe someone could help. She grabbed her laptop on her desk and went back on her bed. She created a fake e-mail address and searched for forums or platforms that would be somewhat adapted. _Maybe something about sexuality, or about mental diseases?_ She made a selection of sites and decided she would post the same messages on several of them. 

Now she had to write her message. She couldn't believe she was doing it. _You will have to clear your internet history next and destroy the file. Don't forget._ She opened word and began to write. It was actually soothing to write her feelings down. Once she finished it, she read it again and considered deleting it instead of posting it. _Well, you've got nothing to lose._ She posted it and read it again.

Hi everyone,  
I'm writing this because I have a huge problem. I'm a 17 year old girl and... I'm attracted to my 15 year old sister. We've always been close and we've always loved each other. But now I can't stop looking at her and find her cute. I'm in love with her. Sometimes she sleeps in my bed or cuddle with me and I get really nasty thoughts. I always try to think about something else but it's really hard. Any advice?

She felt a bit ashamed but told herself that even if nobody answered, at least she had tried. She took her book back and tried not to update the pages every minute. Then, seeing that there were still no replies she prepared for the night. She took off her clothes and her bra, slipped into her nightdress, went brushing her teeth, turned the lights off and got into bed. 

The she checked again and saw that some replies had finally arrived but she was horrified when she read them:   
-Give more details!  
-Nice try, troll.  
-Hey it's not so bad. Is she hot? Are you?  
-Pics or didn't happen.  
-Incest is wincest.  
-I think that's the most disgusting thing I've seen on this forum. And I've seen some really weird shit! Hope ur just a troll.

Elsa quickly shut all pages, destroyed her file, cleared her web history, and put her laptop on the ground. What was I thinking? Of course it's disgusting! She could feel her heart clench and tears forming in her eyes. What am I gonna do? What if she notices? What if our parents learn about it? She couldn't stop her tears from falling. 

She had been sobbing for a few minutes when her door opened. It was Anna. Seeing her, face full of concern, Elsa burst in tears and cried even more. 

"Hey, hey, what's the problem?" Anna came in and closed the door. She sat on the bed next to her sister and gently stroke her hair. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Elsa shook her head to say no and tried to calm her breathing.

"Ok... but I'm not leaving you like this." Anna went to the other side of the bed and slipped under the covers. "Lemme be the big spoon for once!" she said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

Elsa let Anna come closer and hug her from behind. Anna began whispering some soothing words in her ear as she stroked her hair and Elsa calmed down after a few minutes.

"Thanks Anna...I really don't deserve you."

"Don't be silly! You're always there for me. It's time I return the favor. You really don't want to talk about it?"

_How could I?_ Even now, she could feel the swell of Anna's small breasts against her back and it made her feel both disgusted and light-headed at the same time.

"Sorry, I can't... but thank you. I'm feeling better already." 

Anna waited a bit before answering. "Ok, but I'm not leaving you. Good night sis." She kissed her on the shoulder and then placed her left arm under her sister's pillow and her right arm around her waist, hugging her close. It was a bit strange as Anna was significantly smaller than the older girl, but it was comfortable enough. 

Elsa could feel her sister's breath on her neck, and her body against her back. She could tell the moment Anna fell asleep because her thumb stopped stroking her stomach. Elsa let out a long sigh. _How can it be so wrong and yet feel so good? As long as nothing else ever happens, is it really that bad?_

Elsa decided to give up her fight for the night. She would pick it up again tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! Don't hesitate to review and give some constructive feedback.


	5. Rapunzel's Mission

When Anna woke up, she noticed two things. First, she was not in her room. Second, she could feel a weight on her chest. They had moved during the night and Anna was now lying on her back. Elsa was half on top of her with her head rested on her sister's chest and her left hand on Anna's ribs. The redhead was overjoyed to see this. _I'm almost always the one to initiate physical contact. She looks so cute and... fragile._ Then it came back to her. Why she was here in the first place and how Elsa had been crying when she got here. _Why didn't she tell me what's bothering her?_

Still half-asleep, Anna tried to find the answer. Bad marks? No, it was too early in the year and Elsa never had bad results anyway. A fight with her friends? Unlikely. Family problem? Obviously Anna would be aware of it. Heart's affair? Maybe. Could it be because of Olaf? _God I'm going to kill him if it's his fault!_ Anna was well aware she could actually do little about Olaf but she liked contemplating the idea. 

She would confront him and tell her to never come close to her sister again or else… or else what? Or else she would destroy his car and burst his kneecaps with a baseball bat, or a crowbar. It would scare him and he would swear never to bother Elsa again. Sis would hug her close, kiss her, tell her she would love her forever and …

_Brrrring. Brrrring._ The alarm clock interrupted her daydreaming fantasy and woke up her damsel in distress. The damsel in question tightened her hug around her younger sister before freezing for a few seconds and then, in a speed Anna never knew her sister was capable of, she sprang up and sat in the bed, away from Anna.

“Sorry!”, Elsa blurted.

“For what?” _For hugging me and showing you love me? Or for getting away from me as if I had the plague?_

“For… everything. I… I didn't want to wake you up yesterday evening. Sorry for the inconvenience.”

Anna looked at her as if the blonde was a madwoman. 

“I actually spent a very nice night. You don't always have to be the strong sister you know? I can fit that role when needed.”

Elsa sighed. “I know.. thanks Anna. But I feel better now. Don't worry.”

Anna did worry but she knew how stubborn her sister could be. _I won't get anything from her today._

“Ok then, let's go eat breakfast. And we learned something today by the way!”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, you can pretend all you want, but I know for certain now that you like hugging and cuddling as much as I do!” Anna got out of the bed and left the room, laughing as she saw her sister's red cheeks. 

\-------------------------------------------

Elsa sighed and took out her phone. She quickly texted Rapunzel before she could change her mind.

**7:02 Hey Rapz. How is your mission going? Think I'm finally ready to give it a try!**  
Rapunzel always had her phone next to her, so Elsa new she would have an answer soon. She was picking some clothes when her phone buzzed.

**7:03 I've been thinking about it and I might have an idea. I'll tell u at school.**

Elsa changed her routine and decided to go take a shower before breakfast. She picked some fresh underwear from her chest of drawers and decided on a light-blue summer dress that reached her knees. Then she walked to the bathroom, undressed, and took a cold shower. It helped her forget the arousal she had felt when she had realized earlier this morning that she was so close to Anna and that her hand was just inches away from her breasts. _Conceal, don't feel._

She repeated the mantra in her mind all morning, and she soon found herself getting off the bus. Olaf was speaking to her but she wasn't even sure about what. _What a friend I am these days!_  
Her best friend saw her and ditched Finn to run towards her, a grin on her face and a twinkle of amusement in her eyes.

“Sorry Olaf, I need to borrow her for a sec! Go see Finn!”

Olaf carefully watched the two girls, wondering what they were up to, but shrugged and walked away towards Rapunzel's boyfriend.

“Okay so first, tell me! why the sudden change? Did you have a wet-dream that left you dying for some real contact?” 

Elsa though about the petite form of Anna under her and winced. “Skip the teasing part, Rapz!”

“Ok ok! Don't go all Ice Queen on me! But I have a serious question before I tell you my plan. And you need to be honest. And trust me, whatever your answer I'll be totally supportive, and it won't change anything between us, and I swear I'll be the most discreet person ever. You know you can trust me with anything right?”

_Well, I think I've got a pretty good idea of what your question is now._

Rapunzel took Elsa's silence for a yes and continued: “So… are you more interested in girls than in boys?”

Elsa actually wondered. She had never been attracted to boys. But was she attracted to girls? She looked at her best-friend and wondered if she could be attracted to her. _Well, not really… she's beautiful but.. I don't know, maybe..._ Then she thought about Anna: her cute freckles, her big green eyes, her slim legs and waist, her small but so enticing breasts, the way she had looked in a bikini, … OK STOP RIGHT THERE. She could feel her heart racing and the heat rising to her cheeks.

“Yeah… I guess so.” she admitted in a whisper to her best friend, who actually seemed relieved. 

“Ok good. I swear I won't tell anyone. Even Finn. And I'm glad you trusted me with this, even if I did push a little.” 

“Yeah, I don't know if you thought you were being subtle about it, but you definitely weren't!” They both chuckled before Elsa could add: 

“So now that it's settled, what's your big plan?”

“Well… when I was looking for potential boyfriends for you I just had to imagine all boys I knew and find someone who was good enough for you. I mean who would turn you down, right? You're smart and you're smoking hot. I'm not saying girls would turn you down but… I just don't know any lesbian or bi girls.”

Elsa blushed a little at Rapunzel's compliments. She wasn't dump and she knew pretty well that she had some… interesting features. But hearing it was still nice and it boosted her confidence.

“So…? still waiting for a plan there.”

“Yeah it's coming, don't be so impatient. I've waited several years for you to confess your sexual orientation, you can wait for five minutes! So, as I was saying before being interrupted… I don't know anyone that might be interested. I'm sure there are plenty of girls in our school dying for you to look at them, but we just don't know who could swing that way. Damn, you didn't tell your best friend so why would they advertize it to everyone?”

“Still waiting for a solution!” 

“Yeah so to make a long story short… we're going to a lesbian club on Saturday. I'll be at your home at 10:00 and we'll go there together.”

“WHAAAT?” Elsa screamed and several people looked her way, wondering what was happening. 

“Shhhhh, you're not gonna keep it a secret long if you scream like that. Unless you're ready to announce it to everyone now that you told me?”

“How do you even know where to find a lesbian club? Why would you go there? And what are you going to tell Finn? What if someone recognizes us?”

“I did some research. Google knows a lot of things, you'd be surprised! And don't worry, it will be fun! And if someone recognizes us… well we'll recognize her too, right?”

Elsa was too shocked to answer. 

“What could go wrong, seriously? Even if we don't find you someone, I'm sure we can still spend a nice evening. Think about it, okay?”

So she did. All morning. She tried to weigh the pros and cons and soon realized that no cons could outweigh the possibility of _maybe_ getting over her condition. 

So when she finally got five minutes alone with her best friend, she told her.

“I'm in! And thank you. It's… really nice of you.”

“Don't sweat it Elsa. I'm glad to do it and I do believe we're gonna have fun.” She hugged her and added with a wink: “It's a date then!”

\-------------------------------------------

Saturday came way too quickly. Elsa was too stressed about her upcoming “date” to think about anything else. She still caught herself staring at her sister in an inappropriate way from time to time, and she had to repeat her mantra multiple times to be able to fall asleep, but it was better. 

She was putting on some make-up when her phone buzzed on the bathroom cupboards. She finished applying her purple eyeliner before reading the text from Rapunzel.

**09:40 Wear something sexy! But no heels, we're gonna dance!**

Elsa had already chosen her outfit. She wanted to be at ease, so she had picked up her tight black jeans and a white blouse that could show a good deal of cleavage if she unbuttoned it. Nothing too sexy, but she thought she looked good in the mirror. _Am I being narcissistic?_

She went downstairs to wait until Rapunzel arrived. Her father was on the couch, watching a football game. He saw her coming down and told her to come sit with him.

“Hey Elsa. Your mother told me you were going out tonight?”

“Yep. Don't worry, it's just a small party with Rapunzel and some other friends.” _Please don't ask too many questions, I don't want to lie too much to you!_

“Hum-hum. Just… be careful okay? I know you're almost an adult, but… well, you'll know when you have kids of you own. Parents always worry too much right?”

The blonde gave her father a smile. “I know. But you know you can trust me right?”

“I really do, actually. I mean… you've always been a responsible person Elsa. And ever since the accident with your sister, you've been so… mature… and wise beyond your years. We're really proud of you, your mother and I.”

Elsa could feel her eyes water. She rarely spoke with her father. Well, they saw each other every morning and during dinner, but it was the first serious talk she had had with him in a long time.

“Thanks Dad.”

“Don't drink too much ok?”

“You know my friends and I still have a few months ahead of us before we can legally buy alcohol right?”

“Yeah sure… As hard as it may seem I've been your age Elsa. I'm pretty sure alcohol is always involved in parties when you're 17. And… if there's a boy you forgot to mention to us… be safe ok? You know what I mean?”

Elsa was quickly feeling embarrassed. _You don't have to worry about boys, Dad, I swear._

“Yeah… hum… don't worry about that ok? I … hum…. I'm gonna say goodnight to Anna before leaving.”

“Sure! Have a nice evening Elsa.”

Elsa had come up with the first excuse she could to avoid continuing this embarrassing conversation. But she was now climbing up the stairs. _No choice now._

Anna's door was wide open as always. She stood in the doorway and her blood rushed to her face as she looked in the room. She could also feel a strange sensation in her lower stomach.

Her sister was already in her sleepwear and she was lying on top of her bed, on her belly, reading a book. Her T-shirt had risen a little and Elsa had a really good view of her cute panties. 

The blonde was pretty sure her blood was torn between going up towards her cheeks or down towards a more intimate area. She had never felt so aroused. _Fuck! Why now? I was finally making some progress! Fuck fuck fuck! I'm getting wet! Turn back! Don't look! Do something!_

After some time (Elsa couldn't even guess how long), Anna turned on her back and noticed her sister waiting on the doorway. 

“Hey sis! Whoa, you're… really beautiful. You're going out?”

Elsa did everything she could to get out of her trance. 

“Hum... yes. Yes, I'm going out. I was just coming to wish you a good night.”

“Okay! Are you … dating someone?” She looked concerned.

“No, of course not!” _I can't lie to her…_ “But I'm going to a nightclub. Don't tell our parents please. They worry too much.”

“Sure, just… be careful okay?”

“Come on, don't tell me you're going to worry too now!”

“Hey, I told you, it's not because I'm the _little_ sister that I can't look out for you.”

Elsa smiled and wished her a good night before leaving. She heard her sister raise her voice:

“Hey! Don't you think you're forgetting something sis?”

_What is she speaking about?_ “Huh?”

“My goodnight kiss, duh!”

The blonde laughed, went to her sister and kissed her on the forehead.

“Good! You can leave now. Have fun! But not too much.”

Elsa came down the stairs, walked out of the house and noticed that Rapunzel was already there, in a really short black dress, waiting.

“Finally! What took you so long?”

The picture of Anna lying on the bed in her sleepwear flashed in her mind as she said “Sorry, I got distracted.”

“Ok, well, let's go now. You look great by the way.”

“Thanks, you too.” _I hope I'll find some distraction, 'cause I really need it right now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you may have noticed, the story doesn't take place in the U.S. (I'm French, and only know the American school system through TV series / movies)  
> Here are some notable differences that may be good to know for the story:  
> -People can only drive once they're 18.  
> -You can go to nightclubs once you're 16 and buy alcohol once you're 18 (but nobody ever asks for an ID anyway), except for wine. Even a 7 years old can buy wine!  
> -Students don't usually move out from their parent's home when they graduate high school. Most students go to the nearest university. It costs less, and universities don't have dorms, so students would have to rent a flat otherwise. Of course for some specific courses, you have to go away.  
> -You can't choose the classes you want to attend in high-school. Most students are separated in three categories: literature, science or economics. They all study the same subjects, but number of hours devoted to each subject varies. You're always with the same classmates.  
> -In high school, students have around 30 hours of class a week and don't take part-time jobs. Some work during summer though.


	6. The Club

Elsa and her best friend were walking silently in Arendelle's streets. She was thinking about what where they were going and stress was bubbling up in her stomach. _Hey maybe I'll meet someone and it will be love at first sight just like in the movies. Or maybe_ _someone will recognize me_ _and I will be_ _outed_ _before I know it... Damn, am I even sure I'm not straight_ _?_ _What would my parents think_ _?_ _What woul_ _d_ _Anna think_ _?_

  


"So what did you tell Finn?" Elsa needed to speak about something, anything.

  


"I told him I was going to a girls-only party with you. It's not really a lie, right?"

  


"And what if he somehow learns you were in a lesbian club?"

  


"Don't worry, I'll figure something out. So, what's your type of girls, if you've got one?"

  


_Red hair, cute freckles, green eyes, slim and smaller than me, kinda innocent-looking? And too young to go where we're going right now!_

  


"Huh... I don't know... cute girls? I guess."

  


Rapunzel burst out laughing. "Yeah right. That shouldn't be too hard to find. Ok we're almost there. Undo a button or two, it never hurts, and let's go party!"

  


Elsa thought her friend was enjoying the situation way too much but followed her advice anyway and watched the building. It looked normal enough… for a night club. As if she knew anything about nightclubs anyway, straight or not. Three young women were smoking cigarettes outside and one of them smiled at Elsa as she entered the building.

  


A woman in her mid-thirties welcomed them. “Good evening, sweethearts. I don't think I know you?”

  


Elsa was too embarrassed to say anything so Rapunzel answered.

  


“Yeah we're new in town. Students. We heard this was a really nice place.”

  


“Sure! Enjoy your night.” The woman seemed rather kind.

  


“So… what do we do now?” asked Elsa, as they were now inside the club. She looked around and tried to take in the surroundings. There were some booths on one side, and a bar area. Then there was the dance-floor on which several groups of girls were already dancing. The music was catchy but not too loud. The booth and bar areas were dimly lighted but the dance-floor was only illuminated by colorful moving spots.

  


“Well, I think we shouldn't wait and go straight to the dancing. Come on!”

  


The two blondes went there and started dancing. Elsa was kind of embarrassed at first. Due to lack of training, she wasn't really talented at this. She tried to mimic her best friend who strangely seemed to be much more at ease. Elsa's passion for ice-skating had provided her with a good body coordination and she soon felt more confident, trying to follow Rapunzel's example.

  


They danced for a while, but Elsa wasn't sure how she was supposed to meet someone new. She really didn't feel confident enough to go dance with someone else. Couldn't someone come to her with a sign above her head saying “I'm interested in you”?

“Ok Elsa, change of plans. Let's go to the bar. Maybe it will be easier. And I'm kind of thirsty.”

  


So they left the dance-floor and sat on stools close to the bar. The bartender, a buxom woman in her late twenties, came to them with a kind smile. “What can I do for you, ladies?”

  


Rapunzel answered without hesitation: “One Bloody Mary, please.”

  


The other blonde was panicking. _What can I order? Can I ask for something without alcohol? Nah, I'll make a fool of myself._

  


“Huh, same thing.”

  


The drinks arrived a few minutes later and Elsa took a tentative sip. _Hurg… that's disgusting._ The liquid burned her throat as she swallowed it. Rapunzel couldn't help a smile from curling her lips when she saw the funny face her friend made.

  


“I'm going to the bathroom. See ya.” and she left.

  


Elsa was sitting quietly, watching her glass and wondering if she could just throw it somewhere instead of drinking it. Then she noticed someone coming her way. She glanced at her and realized it was the girl who was smoking outside that had gave her a smile. She sat next to her.

  


“Hey you. Your girlfriend left you there all alone?”

  


Elsa's cheeks reddened. “Oh! No! No, she's not… she's not even into girls.” _Calm down, Elsa, you're just speaking_.

  


“Oh, I see. And what about you?”

  


“Me?”

  


“Yeah, are you?”

  


_Am I what? What is she speaking about?_

  


“Into girls?”, the other girl added after a few seconds of silence.

  


“Oh! Yes, yes! Of course...” The blonde took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

  


“Sorry, I'm usually not that nervous. It's just… it's my first time in a place like this. My best-friend, the one you took for my girlfriend, dragged me here to... help me find someone.”

  


The other girl smiled at her again. She really had a beautiful smile. Actually, she was really attractive, even when she wasn't smiling. She had long wavy dark hair, red lips, emerald green eyes and tanned skin.

  


“I'm Esmeralda by the way. Nice to me you, …?”

  


“Elsa! Nice to meet you too.” She didn't know how to continue the conversation, but really wanted to. She was sure she was blushing and her heart was beating fast. She looked around and noticed Rapunzel coming back from the bathroom. She stopped when their eyes met, smiled to encourage her and gave her a thumbs up, before going alone on the dance-floor.

“So Elsa, would you like to dance?”

  


“Sure!” _Oh god, this is your chance. Don't screw it up!_

  


The dark-skinned girl took her hand and lead her to the dance-floor. Esmeralda started dancing in front of her and it was… hot. The way her hips swayed, the look in her eyes as she hungrily watched the blonde... _Damn, she's definitely trying to seduce me… and I guess it's working_. Elsa tried her best not to stare and gave her best at dancing.

  


As the night went on, the dance grew hotter and hotter. The dark-skinned beauty was getting closer to the blonde and Elsa shivered every time her fingers brushed her waist, arms or legs. Esmeralda's alluring body was soon pressed against her and Elsa struggled to keep her head clear. _At least, I'm sure of one thing: I'm definitely not straight. And I can be turned on by someone else than Anna. Don't think about her._ The dance was getting more sensual by the minute but Elsa was too focused on her partner to notice the looks of people around her. She also had totally forgotten Rapunzel, who was observing the scene from afar.

  


The blonde's heart raced as Esmeralda stopped her delightful dance and cupped her cheek with a delicate hand. Elsa glanced at her dance partner's lips and knew what was coming. They both leaned towards the other and their lips met in a long passionate kiss. Elsa moaned as the other girl's tongue met hers and she felt a hand reaching up to the back of her neck, pulling her closer.

  


They kissed passionately on the dance-floor but, her eyes closed, Elsa could only picture her sister's face. She put her hand on the raven-haired girl's hips to try and erase the image of her sister in her mind, but all she could think as her hand roamed the foreign body was that it wasn't Anna's. It wasn't Anna's hand around her neck, it wasn't her small but delicate chest under her fingers, and it weren't her lips locked with hers.

  


The blonde pulled out of the kiss in a slow, agonizing motion, and got her hands off the beautiful woman standing in front of her. She caught her breath and said “I… I'm sorry, I can't...”

  


“Why? You seem to like it as well as I do.” The girl with whom she had just had her fist kiss had a smug smile on but Elsa could see in her eyes that she was puzzled and… disappointed.

  


“I'm so sorry there's … someone else on my mind.”

  


Esmeralda sighed before answering. “The best friend, right? I guess a lot of us went through that phase.”

  


Elsa didn't know what to say. _No, I want to fuck my little sister._ _Did you go through that phase too?_

  


“It's fine. Just… let me give you my phone number, okay? And when you get over her, and you will, don't worry about that, give me a call? I'd really like to get to know you better.”

  


The blonde followed the other girl to the bar, her mind still clouded with what had happened a few minutes ago. She accepted the phone number and watched, motionless, as the gorgeous woman she had kissed left. Rapunzel quickly came to her.

  


“Come on Elsa, let's go outside and breathe some fresh air.”

  


Once outside, they walked for a bit and her best friend started rambling on.

  


“So what happened there? Damn it was so hot, everybody was watching. I totally saw the Ice Queen melting! Why did you stop so suddenly? I almost thought you were gonna end up naked and fucking on the floor. Not that I would have let it happened, of course.”

  


The blonde was horrified. _Did I really embarrass myself that much?_

  


“Why did you pull out? Did she gave you her number? You totally have to call her soon. She's seriously hot. And it looks like she's got a good deal of experience, too!”

  


Rapunzel kept rambling about the other girl as Elsa leaned against a wall and let herself fall into a sitting position. _Why did I pull out? Because as turned on as I was I could only think about Anna. Because I won't ever get_ _over_ _this. It's like … it's like a curse. I'm bewitched. I'm fucked. I'm going to live my whole life as a freak._

  


“Huh, Elsa? Are you ok?”

  


_Why? Why did it happen to me? I never asked for any of it._ She burst out crying on the pavement and Rapunzel rushed to her friend.

  


“What? What's wrong Elsa? Was it too much, too soon?” but the blonde didn't answer, too busy trying to catch her breath between sobs.

  


“I'm sorry if it was a bad idea… I though it could help you.”

  


“It… it's not your fault Rapz. I'm … I'm sick… I'm mentally sick.”

  


Hey friend sounded horrified. “Don't say that! Damn we don't live in the 19th century. There's nothing wrong about homosexuality. Don't be ashamed of yourself. Seriously.” She put an arm around her friend's shoulders and tried to comfort her with soothing words.

  


Elsa couldn't keep this secret to herself anymore. She had to tell her. What could happen anyway? She was doomed. Maybe Rapunzel could tell her parents. They would send her to a shrink. Maybe they could cure her. She didn't have the strength to tell her parents, but maybe her friend could tell them.

  


“I'm in love with Anna”. Saying it out loud was strange. On one hand it lifted a weight off her chest. She wasn't the only one to know. Her secret was out. But on the other hand it also made it real. More real than before.

  


“Anna? I don't think I know her.” Rapunzel searched in her mind. She knew only two Anna: Elsa's sister and her sixty years old neighbor.

  


“Yes, you do.”

  


“I really don't think so. Are you sure?”

  


“Yes, I'm sure.”

  


Rapunzel tried to lighten the mood: “What? Are you a gerontophile?” but Elsa wasn't answering.

  


“Fuck... are you serious? You love my old neighbor?”

  


Elsa looked at her, puzzled. _What the hell...?_

  


“Rapz… I'm in love with Anna. My sister.”

  


“HOLY SHIT!” Rapunzel was too shocked to say anything. She knew she had to say something comforting to her best friend, but she just couldn't assimilate what she heard.

  


Elsa, at her side, kept quiet. She felt so relieved, so… free. The secret was out. She had let it go.

  


“I … I just need a minute okay?”

  


So Elsa waited. What would her best friend do? Try to reason her? Help her? Denounce her? Flee and never speak with her again? Could she understand? Was it even possible?

  


“Okay so… tell me everything.”

  


And that's how Elsa ended up telling everything to Rapunzel, in the middle of the silent night, sitting on the pavement.

  


“I've always loved her. I would do anything for her. I always think about her. She's the first thought I have as I wake up, and the last one when I fall asleep. She's also in my dreams at night. She's the one I see when I close my eyes. You can't even imagine how protective of her I am. I would kill anyone who hurt her. And… I desire her. I can't stop staring at her face, at her body. I want to kiss her, to hold her… I have unnatural thoughts when she hugs or snuggles with me.”

  


“Whoa… that's quite the declaration of love. When did you realize?”

  


“It started two years ago. And it's been getting worse ever since.”

  


“And what about Anna? Do you think she knows? Do you think she may have the same feelings?”

  


“WHAT? Of course not! She's… she's innocent! It couldn't even come to her mind”.

  


Rapunzel chuckled. “She's 15 right?” Elsa nodded. “I think you idealize your sister's 'innocence'. You know she must have already masturbated in your shower right? And she's got fantasies and everything… like every other teenager.”

  


“God please no! Stop speaking about her like that! I don't want that image in my mind!”

  


“Hehe... sorry. Speaking of intimate moments… do you masturbate thinking about her?”

  


“WHAT? Are you crazy? That… that would be way too gross.”

  


“Well, I masturbated thinking about you once.”

  


Elsa's mouth fell open. She was too shocked to say anything.

  


“I mean… we weren't alone together!” _Didn't it make it even worse?_ “I just had this fantasy of having a threesome with you and Finn. Don't worry, it passed. Unless you're up to it? Just kidding. Or not.” She burst out laughing as she watched the horrified face of her best friend.

  


“I'm just trying to lighten the mood. And I wanted you to know that we all have some strange fantasies from time to time. Anyway, let's go back to the little devil that is your sister. What are you gonna do about it?”

  


Rapunzel made it feel like it wasn't such a big deal. Could she be right?

  


“I… I came up with a plan during the summer. I only have to resist until August. Then I'll go to a far away college and I hope the distance will help me get over it.”

  


“You're not staying in Arendelle? How are you going to explain this to your parents?”

  


“I'll choose a field of study that is not taught at Arendelle's university. Or I'll tell them I want to go to a better college. They know I'm a perfectionist.”

  


“That's actually a decent plan. Just 9 months to go then?”

  


“Yep. But it's getting harder and harder. I'm… I'm glad I told you. It feels amazing to be able to speak about it.”

  


“Sure, no problem. I'll be silent as a tomb. And speak with me ok? I'm here to help.”

  


“Thanks Rapz. Thanks for not judging me.” They both got up and hugged for a long time.

  


“I'm glad to help. Well, the evening didn't go as planned, but it was still useful right?”

  


“Actually, yes. Thanks again.”

  


“I still think you should call the hottie you met in the club. You were damn sexy together.”

  


“Please don't fantasize about a threesome with me and said 'hottie'!”

  


They both laughed as they walked back home in the middle of the night.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be shorter and not really relevant to the story.  
> But I'll post chapter 8 quickly.


	7. Aftermath

When Elsa arrived home, the sun was starting to rise. She silently unlocked the front door and entered the house. She got rid of her shoes, sighed with pleasure as she rubbed her sore feet and walked on tiptoes upstairs, trying not to wake anyone. The blonde winced as the stairs creaked and she finally arrived in front of her room.

Anna's door was closed and the blonde was dying to come in there and kiss her before going to sleep. But she couldn't. Instead she got into her room, unbutonned her jeans, threw her blouse and bra on the ground and slipped under the sheets, yawning. She didn't know if it was thanks to the confession she had made or because it was 6 in the morning and she was dead tired, but for once sleep came almost instantly.

She woke up 6 hours later, as Anna was poking her shoulder relentlessly. "Come ooon Sis, wake up! It's noon already, our parents are waiting for you to come down to eat with us."

The blonde opened her eyes and smiled when she saw her cute sister trying to wake her up.

"Alright alright, I'm awake." She had indeed slept late : her curtains were drawn but there was enough daylight coming through to see everything perfectly. That's how she noticed her bra and blouse on the floor and remebered she was wearing nothing but her panties. The blonde suddenly pulled the sheets up to her chin and blushed furiously.

Anna didn't seem to notice as she climbed over her to sit at her side.

"So, how was your night? Our parents heard you coming back pretty early this morning."

"Yeah it was... good. Fine."

"Just fine ?"

Elsa nodded. She hoped Anna wouldn't insist too much because she felt really unconftable lying here almost naked and she wasn't sure she could keep up a conversation.

"Sis, your lipstick is all messed up! I guess it didn't just went fine!"

Damn. She headn't wear lipstick last night so she was pretty sure it wasn't hers. Rapunzel had helped her clean her face from the ruined eyeliner after she had stopped crying, but apprarrently she still should have gone to the bathroom once home.

"Yeah... I ... I met a girl but it was nothing serious." Then the blonde watched as her sister's eyes widened in surprise. _Fuck. I_ _totally_ _forgot she doesn't know about that. Compared to the whole inscest thing, it almost seems irrelevant. Why can't she let me some time to wake up and put some clothes on before interrogating me?_

"Only Rapunzel knows. Can you keep it a secret please?"

"Yes... yes of course." Anna seemed awfully quiet now. _Well, at least she stopped asking questions_.

"So anyway, you were saying our parents were waiting for me? Let me get dressed and I'll come down."

"Sure sis. See you."

 

* * *

 

 

Anna had considered this possibility before. That her sister could be gay, or bi, or something else. But knowing that her sister had kissed a girl was unsettling. She felt... angry. And jealous. She could understand Elsa having a boyfriend. She had to. Elsa would love him, but Anna would still be her little sister, she would still be the girl she loved the most.

But a girlfriend... she felt as if she needed to compete for her sister's love. _What could she have that I don't? I bet she's more beautiful than me. And_ _smarter._ _And older._ She had said it wasn't serious. But what if it changed? What if she met another one and fell in love with her?

Anna knew she should be happy for Elsa. But as selfish as she knew it was, she wasn't ready to share her big sister, especially with another girl. The whole family was sitting to have lunch, but she suddenly had no appetite. She stayed quiet while her parents asked Elsa about her evening. Of course, she didn't mention anything about the mysterious girl that Anna was beginning to consider as her nemesis.

She went up to her room and started doodling on a notebook, thinking. She heard a knock on her door and raised her head. Her sister was standing in the doorway. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, come in." Anna sat on her bed and waited for her sister. She watched her close the door and settle on the bed.

"Anna, are you... bothered, that I'm into girls? You've been really quiet since I told you."

The redhead had not considered how her behavior could be interpreted. _What ? Does she think I'm homophobic ?_

"No, of course not! I mean... it's just... it's my fault." Elsa quirked an eyebrow. She seemed puzzled.

"I'm so selfish... I just... I don't want to share you. We already don't spend as much time together as we used to... And when I realised you could have a girlfriend, it... I was jealous." _God, it sounds so pathetic_.

"Don't be silly, Anna. You know nobody will ever come between us. What we have is special, right? I can't ever have another sister. And I wouldn't want to."

Anna felt tears come to her eyes. That was the kind of statement that she could make, but Elsa never did. And she seemed so honest, so sure of what she was saying. She wasn't just lying to make her feel better.

The younger sister jumped on the other and hugged her close. "I love you so much sis."

"I love you too, Anna."

They stayed motionless for a few minutes, before Anna broke the hug.

"So... what about this girl? What's her name? Was she hot?"

Elsa chuckled before answering. "Yeah, she is. Definitely. Her name's Esmeralda."

Anna groaned. Even her name sounded hot and exotic. "How old is she?"

Elsa pondered for a few seconds. "I don't know actually. In her early twenties I guess."

"Are you going to see her again?"

"No, I don't hink so. She gave me her number but... I don't think I'll call her."

Was she supposed to tell her to do it? N _o way. I might tolerate it if she does, but I sure won't throw her into her arms_.

"And what about you? Any interesting boy in your class?"

"Hum, maybe. There's this guy, Hans. He's new in town. He's coming from Corsica."

"It must be fun living on an island. And the weather must be so nice in the South!"

"Yeah well... it's hot and everything but they almost never have snow. It's kind of sad, right?"

The blonde nodded. "You think he's into you?" She didn't really seem happy about it. _Could she be a little jealous too?_

"Yeah, he's not really discreet about it! I think he's gonna ask me out soon.

"Are you gonna say yes?"

Anna had wondered about it for a while. "I think so. He's cute. And Ariel says it's high time I go out with a boy."

The blonde was pensive. "You know I'll kill him if he isn't nice with you, right?"

The younger sister giggled. "I hope so! I'd kind of like that I think!" They both stayed silent for a while.

"So, what do you wanna do? I've got nothing special to do today so I'm all yours."

Anna smiled. _Yours_. That souned good. "Hummm... let's binge-watch a TV series?"

"Ok. But I think dad is already watching a game in the living room."

"Let's watch it here then! But go take a shower first. You stink sis."

The blonde playfully hit her sister on the shoulder. "I'll be right back. Prepare everything."

Anna brought her laptop on her bed, searched for a light blanket even if it wasn't cold and waited for her sister. She came back soon enough, wearing blue sweatpants and an old white tank top.

She lifted the blanket but her sister shook her head. "Na, it's okay. I'm not cold."

The younger girl was disappointed. What was the point of binge-watching if there was no cuddling involved? She made her best hurt puppy eyes and Elsa soon gave in. When they were both under the cover hhe hugged her tight and rested her head on her shoulder. _She smells so_ _good_ _now_.

She couldn't see the laptop screen quite well anymore, but it wasn't that important. She had to enjoy every moment she could spend with Elsa before an evil witch would come and snatch her from her arms.


	8. Double Date

Elsa squeezed her pillow on her ear in an attempt to block or at least reduce the sound of her phone as texts came in. She had forgotten to turn it off before going to bed and she was too lazy to go get it on her desk when it rang for the first time two hours ago.

The blonde grudgingly opened an eye and estimated from the amount of light in her bedroom that it was around 9 or 10 in the morning. It was late, yes, but she had spent all week longing for this very morning, when she could get up as late as she wanted. Another text came in and her phone buzzed. _Damn! Don't people know it's Saturday?_

She turned around and looked at the alarm-clock. 10:30. Well... maybe it was time to get up. Reluctantly, Elsa got out of the covers and shivered. It was late October and the weather was getting cold already. She took her phone and watched the list of texts. All from Rapunzel.

**08:40 Hey genius! Call me back, I need help for the biology work we have to do for Monday.**

**09:10 Come on don't leave me alone. I need ur brains!**

**09:30 Elsa, stop fondling your sister and call me.**

Elsa's blush only deepened as she read the dozen texts that followed. They were all involving Anna. The blonde was also horrified: what if someone had come and read the texts?! She quickly sent a reply.

**10:35 wtf rapz? What if someone had my phone?!! u need to be more careful!**

She put her phone down and dressed. Even if Rapunzel sometimes made questionable remarks or jokes about her relation with Anna, she was glad she had told her. The past month had been easier to go through because she could talk about her problems. Her best friend always listened, didn't judge, and sometimes offered advice. The phone rang as the blonde was making her bed.

"Hey Elsa! Did she finally pass out? Took you long enough."

"Gosh Rapz, you have to stop with that!"

"Yeah sorry. I'll come up with a pseudonym so I don't have to say her name."

"Or maybe you could just stop? I think you're liking it a bit too much."

"Yeah... I find it cute to be honest. So, what do you think about.... 'the little temptress'?" Elsa stayed silent. She wasn't going to get mad, it would only encourage her.

"Na? Hum... what about 'the ingenuous beauty'? No? 'The delicious redhead'? Oh, I've got it! Plain and simple! The princess!"

Elsa sighed.

"Come on, admit it, it's cute! The Ice Queen and the Princess. Kinda fits, right?"

It kinda did. But she was never going to admit it.

"Didn't you have questions about our biology class? Or are you going to ramble alone all morning?"

Her friend sighed on the phone and finally stopped her nonsense, after muttering something about Elsa not being fun. It took Elsa almost half-an-hour to explain what her friend didn't understand but she didn't mind.

"Thanks a lot, Elsa. Oh by the way, are you free today? Finn is dragging me to the last Marvel movie with Olaf. Please don't leave me alone."

The blonde wasn't really a fan of superhero movies. Especially Marvel ones. But she hadn't gone out since her little adventure to the club with Rapunzel.

"Hum... I have my first driving lesson this afternoon. But I'm free in the evening. We could grab a bite first."

"Sure. Let's meet at the pizzeria at 8:00 then. Oh, you should bring the princess."

"What? Why? We've never done it before. And don't call her that." What the hell was she planning again?

"Yeah, that's the point. I'd like to know her, now that I know... the thing."

"I don't know. I'm not sure it's wise."

"Come on! I'll sit between you two if you think you won't have enough restraint to not make out with her during the movie."

"You seriously need to stop that. I'll ask her if you promise you'll behave."

"Sure. See you tonight then."

The blonde stopped at Anna's room on her way downstairs. "Hey Anna, wanna go see the last Marvel movie tonight?"

"Sure! I saw the trailer yesterday and it seems pretty good. But I thought you didn't like them?"

Her sister seemed puzzled but really interested. "Yeah... Rapunzel is dragging me there because of her boyfriend."

"Oh." She seemed disappointed."Are you sure they won't mind? I don't really know them. And I'm younger." Elsa had always considered Anna to be much younger than herself because she was often acting childish while the blonde had always been much more mature than any girl her age. But, as Rapunzel had told her many times since last month in an attempt to make her feel better, they were in fact just two years apart.

"Actually it was their idea. So, yep, no problem."

"Well, in that case, I'm in!"

 

* * *

 

 

Elsa was anxious as she waited for an instructor she had never met in a car she didn't knew. She had passed the written exam without any problem, even if some questions were tricky, but she wasn't so sure about the driving in itself. She had 20 hours of driving lessons to do before her birthday, so that she could get her license as quick as possible.

A woman in her fifties came into the car and sat in the passenger seat. "Good afternoon Miss. I'm Mrs Gothel. Just follow my lead and you'll do fine."

The instructor wasn't nice at all, and she never spoke about anything else than the driving during the whole hour, but at least Elsa didn't hit a car or a wall. She still had some struggle with the gear lever but Mrs Gothel had told her it would take her some time to get used to it.

She was relieved it was over when she parked the car in front of her home. She got out of the car and the instructor took her seat. "It wasn't that bad for a first lesson. See you next week."

_Yay... what a way to congratulate someone._

She quickly came in and watched the time on her cellphone. 6:30. She had an hour and a half before going out. She told her parents the lesson had gone well, went upstairs to change into something more adapted and ran into her sister in the bathroom.

"Hey sis, can you help me with my make-up?" She was wearing a green puff skirt that highlighted her slim waist and a white blouse with black dots. Elsa quickly focused her eyes on her face.

"Sure, what do you want?"

"I wanted to hide my freckles a little." _Is she crazy?_

"What? No, you don't. They're so cute." _Gosh, keep these thoughts to yourself_. "Maybe some light lipstick and some mascara, but that's all."

Anna was blushing. "Thanks."

Once they were both ready they left and joined the others at the pizzeria. Olaf was already there.

"Olaf, you remember Anna, my little sister? She was there when you came in August."

He smiled and replied quickly. "Sure! How could I forget?" _Is he flirting with my sister?_ _How dare he?_ She shot him a glance so cold he flinched. "I mean... we had a great day with the swimming pool and all." _That's better_. She was dying to put a protective arm around Anna's shoulders, but she couldn't.

Finn and his girlfriend arrived just in time to fill the awkward silence that had appeared after his rectification.

"Finn, Rapunzel, this is Anna, my sister." Finn waved at her with a small smile and Rapunzel hugged her.

"Anna! It's so good to finally meet you. Your sister is always rambling about you. I see you're quite the beauty, just like she said!" _What the hell Rapz?_ _I purposely make sure not to speak about her!_ She shot her coldest look at her, but contrary to Olaf, she didn't seem to care.

Her sister was blushing and mumbled "Oh.. thanks.. I... I didn't know sis spoke about me."

"Oh yes she does! Come on, let's sit and order something." They went to a table and Elsa sat next to her sister. _No way I'm letting Olaf near her_. Finn sat opposite Elsa and Rapunzel opposite Anna.

The two boys started speaking about the movie and how it related to the comics. Anna was busy answering all of Rapunzel's questions. How old are you? What do you like to do? Are you really as talented with a pencil as Elsa says?

"Come on, cut her some slack, Rapz."

"Shhh I'm not talking to you! What do you want to do after high school?"

"I'd like to be an illustrator. I'd love to work in animation." Elsa realized she didn't even know that.

The waitress came and took their orders.

"Wanna share one sis?" They often did it when they went out with their parents.

"I'm petty hungry actually. Let's take two and share them so we can taste both?"

Anna answered with a smile. "Sure! So let's take our favorites. One Pugliese and one Pepperoni."

"Finn, wanna do the same?" asked Rapunzel.

"Hum... I'd really like a whole four cheese for myself if it's ok."

His girlfriend seemed disappointed but ordered and went back to her relentless questions. Elsa listened to the two girls and realized Anna could hold a conversation quite easily. It was subtle but she was... different when she was spoke with Rapunzel. More mature?

They ate quickly enough and the blonde sister told Anna she had some tomato sauce on her chin. The young girl tried to swipe it with a napkin without success. Elsa craved cleaning it herself but she couldn't. _It's way too cliché! And Rapunzel is right in front of us. If I do it she will never let it go_. So she suffered in silence until Anna got it right and sighed as she saw the sparkle of amusement in her best friend's eyes.

"Okay girls, it's time to get the tickets. Wouldn't want to miss the commercials and trailers."

"Can't you go get the tickets for us with Olaf? We'll join you later."

"Sure. See ya." Finn kissed his girlfriend before leaving and the girls were left alone.

"So Anna! What about boys? Surely there are plenty of them at your feet."

Once again, Elsa glared at the girl in front of her.

The redhead blushed a little. "No, not really... I'm single right now."

"Oh... hum... what about girls? Some of us aren't straight at this table." she winked and then winced as Elsa's foot hit her legs under the table.

"I... I don't know. I'm not opposed to it. Sometimes boys can be really dumb. I guess it would be easier with a girl."

Rapunzel laughed at the remark, while Elsa was shocked to hear it. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Come on, let's not make them wait too much."

They left the pizzeria and Elsa paid for both her and her sister, despite her complaints. Once at the cinema, Anna sat between Rapunzel and her older sibling. They kept talking until the movie finally started.

And as Elsa had expected, the movie was dumb: terrible punchlines, gigantic holes in the plot, and no suspense at all. Yet, the others seemed to like it. _Everyone's got his own tastes, I guess_.

Halfway through it, Anna rested her head on her shoulders. Elsa knew she always did it when they watched a movie, but doing it in a cinema, with her friends around, made her feel embarrassed. And she was pretty sure Rapunzel wouldn't miss it. When the bad guy was finally defeated and the credits began to roll down, Elsa grabbed her vest and got ready to leave but Finn made her stay to watch the post-credits scene.

When they could finally go, the blonde girl stretched and began complaining about the movie, exposing the plot holes and everything.

"Come on Elsa! Don't ruin it for us, we really liked it." Olaf was grinning.

Anna chuckled. "She always does that. I'm so used to it I don't even complain anymore."

"Besides, that's not the kind of movie you watch for the plot, right Finn?" The other guy nodded.

They went back home and Anna thanked her for inviting her. "It was a really nice evening sis! Thanks. Rapunzel is very friendly." _Sure she is. I'm gonna kill her._

"No problem, it was fun despite the movie." She kissed her goodnight and went to bed and called her best friend.

"Hey Elsa! What a great evening right?"

"Rapz... what the hell was that!?" She tried not to be too loud.

"Come on, I learned a lot today. First, your sister is not as innocent as you made me think."

"What? Why?" _What was she speaking about?_

"Didn't you notice? She's not acting the same with you than with other people. She's much more childish with you."

"Hum... I may have noticed it. A little."

"You know what I think? She knows you can't refuse her anything if she acts like it. She knows, maybe unconsciously, that you love her when she's your sweet innocent little sister."

"Come on Rapz, you're exaggerating. I know her better than you."

"Yeah, yeah... you do realize you both do some things that no other sisters do, right? Not at your age anyway. The hand-holding, the blushing cheeks and hugs? Resting her head on your shoulder in the cinema... even I didn't do it with Finn."

"Yeah, you were too busy staring at me and Anna."

"And from what you've already told me... the sleepovers, the cuddles, the kisses...? The way she never uses your name but always call you 'sis'?"

"Yeah we already established I had some issues with my feelings about her." The talk was starting to get on her nerves. It wasn't her business. _I don't want to stop any of this_. _Why would we stop just because we're getting older_?

"Yeah... but you're not the one initiating all of this. And don't tell me she does it because she's still young. She's old enough to know this isn't an appropriate behavior for sisters."

"Listen, I'm too tired to speak about this okay? We'll talk on Monday. But thanks for the evening, it was nice."

"Goodnight, Elsa. And tell the princess she's welcome to go out with us anytime."

 

The blonde moved around in her bed, trying to find a comfortable spot. Could her best friend be right? Was Anna even aware their behavior was not really conventional for sisters? Was she acting childish because she didn't want to lose what they had had their whole life together? Elsa didn't want to lose it either.

A few minutes ago Elsa had been exhausted and ready to sleep. Now, her mind was filled with interrogations, fears and worries. And all she could see when she closed her eyes was her princess in a charming green puff skirt, which somewhat made it worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have three other chapters ready, so I'll update once a day.


	9. Hans

Elsa was finishing up her English homework when she had an epiphany: she was happy. If life really was about lows and highs, she was definitely in a high. She had perfect grades at school, great friends (Olaf had found a girlfriend so she didn't have to worry about him hitting on her anymore), her driving lessons went well enough, and she had a great sister.

Yes, she till had some concerns about her unorthodox feelings towards Anna, but Rapunzel had helped her come to a compromise. Even if it could seem weird from the outside, there was actually nothing wrong in their behavior. Hugs, kisses on the forehead and other snuggles weren't forbidden between sisters, right? As long as her desires for something more stayed in her mind, just like a fantasy, it was fine. Keeping in mind that all of it would end in a few months.

She till had to mentally slap herself from time to time when she caught herself staring a bit too long but she was dealing with it. She also hard her mantra, and she had discovered under her best friend's advice that working out could really help with the sexual frustration. They both went to the gym twice a week, and she often exercised to exhaustion in the evening. These nights, she would crash on her bed after a quick shower and fall asleep immediately.

And it had many other benefits: they could meet new people, it helped her stay fit and healthy, and she had more time to speak with Rapunzel. Anyway, she felt good. In her mind and in her body.

She glanced at the calendar on the wall next to her desk. November 25th. Eight months to go. She could do it. _Piece of cake_. The blonde girl stretched and left her room to go downstairs. She had promised Anna she would catch up on her favorite show with her.

The said sister was already in front of the TV, watching some dumb talk show under a blanket. _What's going_ _on_ _between her and blankets?_ _It seems s_ _he always has one_ _within_ _hand reach_.

"Hey sis! Finally! Come here." She lifted the covers and Elsa knew there was no point in resisting. She could say no, find some excuse, but Anna would look at her with her irresistible big eyes and she would concede. She had other fights to lead, other positions to hold, so she slipped under it and even put an arm around her sister's shoulders as she snuggled against her. With her new state of mind, she was able to enjoy it without having too much remorse. _I know it won't go_ _any_ _further. I can control myself_.

Anna used the remote to switch to the VOD service and quickly found the Game of Thrones panel. "Ready for 3 episodes of death and betraying sis?"

"Sure, let's go!" Elsa couldn't stop from grinning when she noticed how happy her sister looked. _Is Rapunzel right? Is she acting childish on purpose? Does she even realize it? Or is she really like that_ _?_ _It's true_ _I love her that way,_ _she's so cute..._ _Ok stop it and let's focus on the series._

They watched it for a while until she felt Anna's hand on her stomach. "Whoa sis, your workout is already paying off." Elsa's blush worsened when the redhead put the blanket aside and raised her T-shirt. "Hum... don't see it yet though."

"Yeah...huh... it could take some time. And that's not the objective anyway." _Now please stop poking my bare stomach_.

"Yeah, sure." answered Anna with a snort. "But you should take it easy. A tone stomach is lovely but don't go all addicted on sport."

"Hum hum. Let's get back to the episode." Elsa gently took Anna's fingers away and brought the blanket back on them.

The finished the first episode of their marathon and were starting the second when their parents came back home from the shopping mall. The older sister was about to get up to help them with the bags when her father spoke.

"It's ok girls. Say seated and enjoy your show. What are you watching?"

"Game of Thrones!" squeaked Anna.

"I'm not sure it's really appropriate. Aren't you too young for this?" Her mother nodded behind him but Anna just sighed.

"Come on, I'm not a baby anymore. And it's not THAT gore."

"I heard there was a rape on screen last season. And two coworkers were speaking about the series last week. From what I understand, their portrayal of women characters is pretty bad."

"Who cares about that?" replied Anna. Elsa and her father looked at each other hopelessly and sighed as her sister and her mother continued arguing. They both decided not to take part in this, and the blonde found it quite funny to watch, as the two stood their ground and their arguments became more far-fetched by the minute.

She took out her phone and started to play on it, waiting for her sister to calm down so that they could start watching their show again. She was absent-mindlessly listening to then until a phrase from her mother caught her attention and made her blood freeze.

"I even heard there was an incestuous relationship between a brother and his twin sister! How can they even show that on TV?" Of course, because of her current situation, Elsa was terrified. But Anna wasn't personally concerned by this issue and took the argument as she had taken all other arguments from her mother.

"But... but it's not that bad! It's kinda beautiful, even! They love themselves both as brothers and sisters, twins nonetheless, _and_ as lovers." Elsa's heart skipped a beat. _Fuck, that had not happened for more than a month_.

"Now you're just trying to defend the indefensible!"

"Come on Elsa, back me up on this, you love the show too!" But the blonde really didn't want to back her up, especially on this issue.

"Huh... mom's kind of right about this point... they even had kids. That's kind of sick."

"Humpf. Maybe, just maybe, the kids thing is a bit too much. But I'm pretty sure it already happened for real during the Middle-Ages." Anna seemed hurt that her sister hadn't helped her, so Elsa felt forced to had:

"But... the show is still good. It has its flaws, but it's nice. Way better than the medical thing you're watching, mom."

"If you say so... still, back in the days, a show like that would never have made it on screen."

Their parents finally left and the sisters went back to their episode. "Thanks for the help, sis!" Anna hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

Once they were back to their episode, Elsa sent a text to her best-friend: "Let's go the gym today? Could use it."

 

* * *

 

 

Elsa had gone to the gym twenty minutes ago, and Anna was bored. Her older sister seemed to be happy recently, but Anna couldn't help but worry about her sudden passion for sport. She knew her well, more than anyone else. Sport had never been one of her forte, except maybe ice skating, but that didn't really count, did it? The blonde tended to launch herself fully when she was into something, and Anna feared it could become an addiction.

Especially because it was an activity they didn't share. Anna was ready to do a lot of things to spend time with her sister, but exercising just for the sake of it wasn't one of them. Besides, she wasn't sure Elsa would want it. _God I hope she won't meet an athletic bombshell there._ She felt guilty about this thought, but couldn't help it. _What if it has already happened? That would explain some things._ The redhead could feel a burning sensation in her stomach.

She was switching channels aimlessly when her phone rang. She looked at the caller's name before answering. Hans. He had asked for her number earlier this week, pretending to need it if they ever wanted to work on their history project from home. Anna had gladly given it to him, but knew pretty well why he truly wanted it.

"Hi Hans!" Her voice was trembling a little and she moved her phone away to clear her throat.

"Hey Anna! How are you?" Hans sounded rather confident. _I'm sure he repeated what he would_ _say_ _before calling me_.

"Good, good. A little bored actually. My sister left me on my own."

"Oh, good. I mean, no. Not good." He didn't sound confident anymore. "Anyway, I was thinking. Last time you told me you liked movies. I think. So... I was guessing... I mean someone told me... there's a nice one at the cinema tonight..."

Anna didn't know if she should tell him she'd be glad to go with him or if she had to let him finish his awkward rambling. She waited for a bit but it was only getting worse.

"I have nothing planned for tonight. Would you like to go to the cinema with me?" That wasn't so hard, was it?

Hans sounded surprised but thrilled. "Yeah! Yeah, I'd love that. Let's meet at 9 then? There's a... romantic movie with huh... Bradley Cooper, I think. It starts at 9:15."

"Sure, let me just ask my parents first. I'll text you to let you know. See you there, Hans."

"See you!"

The redhead was smiling. He had finally asked her out! She had begun to wonder if he would ever gather his courage and do it. She went to the kitchen and saw her mother preparing dinner.

"Hey mom. Can I go to the movies tonight?"

"Sure honey. What are you going to watch? And with whom?"

The young redhead hesitated for a few seconds. Lie? Don't lie?

"A comedy. With Ariel and Jasmine." No need to rise suspicion.

"Oh, ok. Do you need some money?"

"Na, it's okay. I've got enough." Her parents gave her some pocket money every month and she wasn't really a big spender. "And no need to drive me, I'll take the subway."

"You're still eating with us? Elsa called, she's eating with Rapunzel tonight."

Anna nodded and went upstairs to prepare and send a text to Hans. It was a shame her sister wasn't there. She could have helped her choose some clothes. And do her make-up. She finally decided on a brown knee-length skirt, dark thighs to protect her from the cold and a beige sweater. Then she borrowed a cardigan from her sister's closet. _I'm sure she won't mind_.

She looked at the clock. 6:00. She took the pile of papers she had hidden under her bed and decided to draw some more. This was a little project of hers she had started a month ago, after her movie night with Elsa and her friends.

She had heard them playfully call her sister the Ice Queen two or three times and, maybe because of the movie, she just got this image in her mind of her sister dressed as a superhero and roaming the streets of a dirty city to fight crime. Anna knew her superpower would be launching ice shards from her fingertips, obviously, and she had drawn several versions of a uniform. How awesome would it be to draw some comic strips of the almighty Ice Queen and her faithful sidekick Anna? _I'll have to think of a better name for the sidekick_... She had to show her drafts to her art teacher. He always gave him good advice, even on non school related projects.

When her mother called for dinner, she had finished drawing the heroine in a bad-ass pose, long platinum hair blowing in the wind, and in a new uniform: long leather boots, a white flowing skirt matched with a white top that stopped several inches above the navel and a long ethereal blue cape. She was rather satisfied with her new idea and hid the drawing with the others before going downstairs. She had almost forgotten about her date. Was it even a date ? _Yeah, it's definitely a date_. She ate quickly, took a shower and dressed with the clothes she had picked before.

Then she said goodbye to her parents and left her home in a hurry. Sitting in the subway, the young teenager tried to answer all questions that roamed her mind.

_Is he going to try and kiss me during the movie? Yeah, obviously._

_Should I kiss him? Why not? He's nice and handsome._

_What if he doesn't? Would that mean he's not interested in me?_

_How can I show him I'm interested too? Should I hold his hand? Rest my head on his shoulder during the movie? No, that's way too intimate._

_Maybe I should have dressed differently. Sexier. What if he thinks I'm still a little girl?_

She looked at her reflection in the windows. _Maybe I should have concealed my freckles._

 

The redhead was nervous as she got off the subway and walked towards the cinema.


	10. The Perfect Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today!

Anna noticed Hans waiting in front of the cinema from afar. She took a deep breath to try to calm down and slow her heart. As she got closer she noticed he was really well-dressed. She had always seen him in T-shirts at school but right now he was in a white shirt and a blazer. _I think I'm under-dressed. Or is he overdressed? It's just a cinema_.

He genuinely smiled at Anna when he caught sight of her and they met awkwardly in front of the building.

"Hi Anna! I'm so glad you accepted to come." Well, technically, _I_ asked _you_.

"Hello Hans! Me too. I'm sure we'll spend a great evening." She smiled to him and hoped he didn't see how nervous she was. She had kissed boys before, but she had never any sort of date.

"I already took our tickets. Shall we?"

Anna laughed at the way he had asked, and he blushed. Maybe he was nervous too.

"Ok, I'll buy the popcorn then!"They entered the building and Anna went straight to the cash register, followed by the other teenager. She ordered a large size box. Then Hans led her to the right room and they sat together. Several couples were already there and Anna blushed when she saw a girl and a boy already kissing passionately.

An awkward silence settled in while they waited for the movie to start. _What could I say? Come on, think of something._

Hans finally saved her. "So, what did you do after I called you? You said you were bored."

"I.. huh.. It took me some time to prepare. And I drew. I'm trying to draw comics."

"Oh really? That's great!" He seemed enthusiastic. "Could you show me some day?"

"Huh sure. Not yet, though." Anna didn't like to show her art to people. Only Ariel and Elsa had seen most of them. "I'm just starting. I haven't even decided on the look of my heroine's uniform. I have like ten of them."

"Wow. Maybe I could give you some advice then!"

Anna had to change subjects. She couldn't really tell him she imagined herself as a superhero sidekick. "What about you? What do you do on weekends?"

"Well... I usually play some video games with friends, and I play basketball. You could come and see me play once! We have a game almost every Sunday. And I have to take care of my younger brothers."

Anna had been shocked to learn that Hans had twelve brothers. She just couldn't imagine what it would be like. _Do they even know each other_? It couldn't be the same relation between 13 brothers than between two sisters. _What if I had two Elsa_? Sure it could be nice when one was busy. But she doubted they would be so close if there had been another sibling. And she'd have to share her.

The start of the movie stopped her thoughts. She smiled at her neighbor, took her box of pop corns and settled down comfortably in her seat to watch the movie.

It was an average romantic movie. Predictable, but nice. Anyway, Anna was too nervous to focus on the film. Sometimes her fingers brushed Hans' as they both grabbed some pop corn at the same time. _When do we kiss? Is there a sign_ _in_ _the movie?_ She took a glance at the boy sitting next to her from time to time.

The pop corn box went empty by the middle of the story. She put it back on the floor and put her arm on the armrest. A few seconds later, she felt another arm resting on it, and a hand taking hers. The redhead froze. Hans' hand was kind of rough, but the feeling was still nice. _What should I do_? She turned her head towards him and saw that he had leaned a bit and that he was looking at her.

They looked at each other for a while. Ok, time to do something. Anna leaned towards him and closed her eyes as their lips met. It was an awkward, chaste kiss, but when Anna pulled out of it, she was smiling and she could feel butterflies in her stomach. They continued holding hands until the end of the movie but Anna didn't follow the plot. When the movie finished and the lights came back on, they smiled at each other and rose in silence. They were still holding hands when they got out of the building.

"I... I really liked it. Did you?" Anna didn't know if he meant the kiss, the movie or anything else but she answered anyway.

"Yes, it was great. I'd like to do it again some time." She blushed a little.

"Me too!"

"Hum... I told my parents I would be back before 11, so I should go. But, thanks for the evening."

"Yeah, ok! I. huh... see you on Monday then?"

"Of course." They stood awkwardly for some seconds. Then Anna decided to take things in hand and kissed him lightly on the lips. "See you!"

She walked away and took the subway home. Sitting on a seat, Anna went over the whole evening in her head. She had to tell Elsa everything. _She's going to be so thrilled_!

 

* * *

 

Elsa wasn't thrilled. At all. She had come back home at 9 and Anna had barged in her room unannounced at 11. She was in her bed, struggling not to fall asleep in order to finish her book when the redhead had opened her door and jumped on her bed, delighted. "Sis! I've got to tell you everything! I've just had an amazing date with Hans!"

As soon as the words were out, the blonde had felt her heart sink. Her stomach was burning and her mind wasn't clear.

"A date? Why didn't you tell me you had a date?" She knew her voice was cold, too cold, but she couldn't stop herself. Yet Anna was so cheerful she didn't seem to notice.

"I didn't know! He called me just after you went out. I had given him my number on Monday. So he called me, and asked me if I wanted to go the cinema. Well, technically, I asked him because he was too nervous. We went to see a romantic movie."

"Only the two of you?"

"Yeah! But I told mom I was going with Ariel and Jasmine, so don't spill the beans."

"You lied to mom? To go out with this Hans guy?" She could tell her voice was harsh.

"Come on, don't tell me you never lied to our parents. Anyway, I went to the movies and it was kind of awkward at first."

"Ok." _Please tell me you didn't kiss._

"We spoke a bit, and then the film started but I was too nervous to follow the story anyway."

"Yeah ok." _Please tell me you didn't kiss._

"Then during the movie he took my hand. I was surprised but it was nice."

Elsa nodded. _Please tell me you didn't kiss_.

"And then I turned my head and he was looking at me. So I leaned on and then we kissed! It was really really nice. Not like the other times, because I knew there were feeling involved this time."

Elsa realized her jaws hurt. She was clenching them so hard that it hurt, but she couldn't stop it. Her sister didn't seem to notice.

"And we held hands throughout the whole movie. Then I kissed him again when we said goodbye!"

It took the blonde a lot of effort to unlock her jaws and open her mouth to speak.

"Listen Anna, I'm happy for you." _Yeah sure_. "But I'm really tired... could we speak about it later?"

"Yeah sure! No problem sis! Have a good night." She looked so happy as she left the room.

Elsa took some time to calm herself. She tired to identify the feelings she had. Jealousy, obviously. It made her stomach burn and her jaws hurt. Anger too. Her fists were clenched and she desperately needed to hit something. Sadness. Anna was happy, but because of someone else. And pain. Real pain.

She took her phone and texted Rapunzel. "Are you still awake? I need to talk."

Her phone rang a few seconds later. _Thank God I have her_.

"Hey, what is it Elsa?"

Speaking was hard because of the lump on her throat.

"It's... it's Anna."

"What happened?" Rapunzel sounded alarmed.

"She... she's dating someone."

"Oh, hum... it's a good thing no? I mean, it might help you move on."

If only it was that easy. "I can't... you can't even imagine how jealous I am right now. I... when I think of that guy kissing her I just... I want to punch him so hard."

"Come on Elsa, this isn't you. We've all been through jealousy. Just... it will pass ok? Try to think about something else."

"You don't understand. I can't think about something else. And I can't have any sort of hope because I know I won't ever have what I desire. I can't have it. And even if it doesn't work out with this guy, there will be others. God why couldn't she wait until I left home?"At least, she would have been far. She wouldn't have seen her being so happy because of someone else.

"Don't be hard on her. It's not her fault."

"Of course it's not her fault. It's just..." Elsa groaned in frustration. "You can't understand. But thanks for listening. Sorry I bothered you at this hour. See you on Monday?" There was no point speaking about it if they couldn't understand.

"Yeah... don't worry Elsa, it will get better, ok?"

The blonde grunted and put an end to the call. She couldn't read anymore so she closed her book and switched off the light. All she could see when she closed her eyes was Anna kissing a boy. She didn't even know how he looked like. Her imagination was killing her.

_She said there were feelings. What if she loves him? What if he makes her happier than I do? Am I strong enough to let her go, to be happy for her? I don't think so. She can't know how you feel. You must pretend you're happy for her._

Elsa was trying to convince herself that it wasn't so bad, that they were only fifteen years old and that it wouldn't go beyond a few kisses, that it wouldn't last long, maybe two weeks at the most, when she realized something that made her heart ache even more. Anna had not even asked her for her goodnight kiss. She always did it. Always. The blonde couldn't keep a sob from escaping at the thought of what it meant.

She smashed a pillow on her face, trying to muffle the sounds. She couldn't be heard by Anna like last time. She couldn't tell her anything, and she would never be able to.

The young woman could do nothing but cry herself to sleep.


	11. Boxing

"You're not taking the bus today, Elsa?" Olaf asked her as she told him goodbye once they were outside of the school.

"Na, I'm going straight to the gym". Her friend seemed both surprised and worried.

"Elsa, I know you've discovered some sort of passion for this but... don't you think it's getting out of hand? You're going there more and more. At first you went with Rapz but now you go on your own too?"

It was true. Since last Saturday, 5 days ago, Elsa had gone there every day. At first she had asked Rapunzel to accompany her but she couldn't on Tuesday and so she had gone alone. Now she didn't even ask her. She wasn't going to force her friend into following her.

"The coach says there's no such thing as too much exercise. It's good for you. Maybe you could tag along and give it a try." Honestly, she didn't really want him to come. She was better on her own. She didn't have to hide her feelings and act as another person.

"Na, I'll pass. But be careful ok? I don't recognize you these days. You know we have homework for tomorrow right?"

Elsa sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'll do it after dinner, don't worry." Then she gestured towards the bus.

Hurry up, your bus is leaving."

"Fuck!" Olaf turned his back and ran after the bus, shouting. "STOOOP! STOOOP!" A smile crept up on Elsa's face but she left and walked to the gym, not waiting to look if the bus stopped for her friend.

The club wasn't far from her school and she got there in less than ten minutes. She came in, said hi to the girl sitting at the front desk and rushed to the locker room. There she got out of her jeans and put some white shorts instead. She looked around to be sure she was alone and quickly put out her jumper, her shirt and her bra before putting her black sports bra on. She doubled it with a blue one, changed her shoes and made sure her braids were tightly woven before going out of the closet room.

The brunette at the desk (Katia? Katerina?) smiled at her but the blonde ignored it. Rapunzel insisted that she was flirting with her, but Elsa wasn't sure she did. Besides, she wasn't interested.

She went to a treadmill and started running, increasing the speed progressively. She felt good. The exercise was numbing the pain she felt in her chest.

Yet she couldn't stop taking glances at the other part of the building, the area reserved to boxers. She'd love to hit the punch bags. She wasn't interested at all in boxing, but she just wanted to hit something. She continued running until she got caught staring at a guy practicing his punches. She looked elsewhere but noticed in the corner of her eyes that the guy who had caught her went to the boxer and briefly spoke with him.

Sure enough, a few minutes later the boxer stopped his training and came to her, trying to make it look like he was just passing by.

"Hey. I've seen you around a lot these last days." The man had a stern face but tried to crack a smile.

"Hi. Yeah, I like it more and more."

"I'm Evan. I'm a boxer."

"Elsa. I'm in my last year of high school." The man grinned at that. He was in his mid-twenties. _Interested in younger_ _girls_ _? Well, who am I to judge? But don't get your hopes up, there_ _'_ _s really no chance of anything happening between us._

"I've only seen you use this machine. Want some tips on what to use for what effect?"

"Oh... I don't really want to muscle up. I just want to exhaust my body. Though... I'd love to try some boxing on a punch bag." She gave him the best charming smile she could. "Think you could show me the ropes?"

The guy nodded "Of course! Follow me!" He led her to the punching bag and helped her with the hand wraps. "Want to hit someone?"

"Yeah, you could say so."

The man laughed. "Lemme guess, an ex-boyfriend?"

The blonde hesitated for a bit. "Yeah, something like that." She had been trying to avoid Anna as much as possible since Saturday. Well as much as someone could avoid someone else who was living in the same house, but the redhead still had found the time to show her her boyfriend's face on her class photo. Boyfriend. Yeah, Anna had called him that. After what? Two dates?

"Nice. So just picture him in your head and punch him with all you've got."

So Elsa did, and it felt good. It hurt her hand too, but that wasn't really important.

"Not like that! Let me show you how to throw some basic punches". She tried to imitate his moves and then he told her to get back to the bag.

He gave her some moves to do and put in some insults between them, which made her smile.

"Right hook. Come on, harder. He's just an asshole, hit him! Left hook, right jab. Teach the motherfucker he'd better not hurt you again."

Obviously, the poor Hans didn't deserve neither the insults nor the hits, but Elsa felt better. She couldn't make her jealousy disappear like that, but she could at least deal with her anger. _Though, if you_ _ever_ _hurt her, you might get it_. _This_ , thought Elsa as she landed a right hook on the bag with all her strength, _is for kissing my sister, and this_ – left jab – _is for trying to take her away from me_.

She was soon exhausted and left panting next to the bag, sweat rolling all over her body. Steve handled her a bottle of water and congratulated her. "You've got some rage, girl! You could be good with some proper training. Interested?"

"No, sorry. I like punching this, and it felt really, really good, but I wouldn't want being on the other side of the blows."

The man gave her a big smile. "Yeah, it would be a shame to hurt such a pretty face."

_Well, what did you expect? You were kinda flirty and you did imply you were single. Good thing you have a perfect excuse now._

"Thanks, but..." she cleared her throat. "the ex-boyfriend you though I wanted to hit is actually a girl." She was surprised at how easily the fake excuse had came out of her mouth. Only two people knew in her life and yet she told it to a complete stranger. The truth was, compared to her other secret, the fact that she wasn't straight seemed to be almost irrelevant. She couldn't care less about this secret getting out. _Well, I'm not sure I want my parents to know, but other than that_...

The boxer seemed confused for a bit, before he realized what she meant. "Oh! Oh. I... see."

"Thanks a lot. I feel way better."

"Sure. Huh... see you around then? We can do it again anytime."

"Okay, see you." He didn't seem too disappointed.

Elsa went back to the locker room and grabbed her things before going to the showers. She undressed and started washing the sweat off her body with soap and cold water. She felt a bit ashamed. Of using her looks to lure a nice guy into doing what she wanted, and of giving a beating to a bag she imagined was Anna's boyfriend. But it felt good. And she had granted herself the right to be selfish for some days, until she could deal with the situation better.

She changed back into her regular clothes, packed her damp workout clothes and left. She took the bus home and arrived home for dinner. She waved at her sister and said hello to her parents.

"You're home late today. You were at this gym again?" Her mother sounded concerned.

"Yes. Don't worry I'll do my homework after dinner and go straight to bed." _This way, I won't have time to think. And I won't have to listen to Anna speaking about Hans_.

"I'd never thought my daughter would become such a fitness addict." On the other hand, her father sounded rather proud.

"I actually did some boxing today."

"WHAT?" That was Anna. "Are you crazy? You could hurt yourself!"

"Don't worry, the punch bag didn't see what hit him. Couldn't even land a hit on me."

"I hope you're not planning on taking up that sport, darling?"

"No mom, I'm not crazy. Being hit on the face doesn't really appeal to me."

She sat at the kitchen table, next to Anna. She would have preferred to eat alone instead of this, but she had to pretend nothing was wrong. _I can't let Anna understand I'm jealous_. Fortunately, her sister had kept her new relationship a secret from their parents. At least she wasn't speaking of him in front of them.

Yet, seeing her bright smile and her good mood was enough to depress her. She had always wanted her sister's happiness, but now she realized she wanted to be the one to bring it to her. She thought of all the movies in which people declared they were pleased their loved one had found happiness in another's arms. What a bunch of hypocrites. She didn't want Anna to be happy with some guy. _Or maybe I'm just too selfish. Am I a bad person?_

Once the meal was over, Elsa helped clean the table and went to her room to do her homework. She closed the door and sat at her desk. Even school was starting to bore her. That had never happened before.

She was finishing her maths homework when she heard Anna knocking on her door. Maybe if she didn't answer, she would go away. But her sister knocked again a few seconds later. Elsa sighed but told her to come in.

"Hey sis. Are you still busy...? There's a new show airing tonight. Maybe we could watch it together...?"

"Hum... sorry, I really have a ton of work tonight." _Right, now I'm lying to her_. Anna seemed sad so she added "Maybe we could watch it on Saturday?"

"Saturday? Hum, I can't, sorry... I have plans with my boyfriend". Elsa hated that word.

"Oh... is that so?"

"We're going to the zoo!" She usually loved the voice Anna used when she was excited about something. Now it sent an acute pain to her chest.

"Ok... don't you think this is all going too fast? I mean, you already see him every day at school. And you went out with him on Tuesday, too."

"Yeah but... I really like him. A lot."

Elsa winced. _At least she didn't say love_.

"Ok well... we'll watch it another time then? Or you can watch it and you'll tel me if it's good."

Anna nodded quietly and left the room. _Not only you aren't the one making her happy, but you hurt her! Best sister ever_.

This evening Elsa went to bed early, feeling guilty, but she only found sleep late into the night.


	12. Ice Skating

Anna couldn't stop a yawn from escaping as she watched the road through the bus windows. She had been texting Hans late into the night and so she hadn't had much sleep. She thought about her weekend once again. It had been so amazing!

She had went to the zoo with her boyfriend on Saturday. They had wandered through the park all afternoon, holding their hands, and had kissed a few times. Then they had eaten together at a small restaurant and they had walked through the city to watch the Christmas lights that had been recently put up. Finally, before they parted ways, Hans had kissed her and told her he loved her. She could still feel the butterflies in her stomach. She had been caught by surprise but she had told him she loved him too.

_Is it true_ _?_ _I think so_.

Her reverie was interrupted by a cold gush of wind. The bus had stopped and a few new passengers were getting in. She shivered a little. It was December already and the weather was getting very cold. _I'll have to check if the skatin_ _g_ _rink has opened yet_. Her sister had been distant recently but she knew she wouldn't say no to some ice-skating. Between the tons of homework Elsa had to do and her new-found addiction to sport, she barely even saw her anymore, and she missed her.

The bus came to a stop and the redhead noticed they had arrived at school. She got out and went to the spot where she always met with her friends. Ariel was already here, speaking with one of their classmate. She said hello to both and grinned as Ariel asked her if she was still dreaming about her weekend. She had already told her everything on Sunday.

"I can't believe he said he loved you after just one week of dating!"

"Yeah... but it was so nice! We had such a lovely day, and everything was so beautiful..."

"So... do you think you love him too?" Ariel was such a romantic at heart and she was beaming with joy.

"Yeah... yeah I think so."

"That's so cute! You're like the best couple in the school! Oh look! Speaking of that, you prince charming is coming up."

Anna turned and saw him smile as he walked towards her. His copper hair was blown by the cold wind. He kissed her and Anna was both embarrassed and excited to kiss him in front of the other pupils.

Then he put his arm around her waist and she welcomed the warmth happily.

They spoke for a few minutes with Ariel before Jasmine arrived. Soon, other classmates joined them and she was thrilled to show everyone how close she was with Hans.

When the bell rang her boyfriend reluctantly removed his arm and Anna already missed his touch when they started their first class.

They had maths, English, music and Spanish in the morning. None of the classes in which she sat next to Hans. Yet, she often glanced at him and noticed that sometimes he was already looking at her. When it happened they smiled at each other and Anna blushed a little. In Spanish, they even shared a few words through small notes. The teacher didn't seem to notice, and the class was dead-boring anyway.

She had lunch with her friends but managed to steal a few kisses with Hans during the break.

 

* * *

 

When the bell rang again it meant the end of the art class and Anna was disappointed. _Already?!_ The other pupils quickly packed their things and left. They had a 15 minutes break before the last class of the day started and they didn't want to spend any of that time in class.

On the other hand, Anna had taken the habit of staying there for a few minutes every week. Art was, after all, her favorite class, and Mr. Philip was her favorite teacher. She put the final touch on her current work, packed her things, and hesitated before leaving the room.

"What is it Anna?" Her teacher was leaning against his deck and spoke kindly. "Have you got something to show me today?"

"Well... actually..." Anna was embarrassed. "I do have something. I've been working on a new project."

"That's great. Let me see it." Anna took out a folder from her bag and handled it to her teacher. "It's nothing fancy. Just a character I've been trying to draw. I'd like to turn it into some sort of comics."

Mr. Philip nodded and watched her drawings. "They're really nice, Anna. The clothes are maybe a bit too suggestive for my taste, but I guess most super-heroines are dressed in similar fashion."

The redhead couldn't help but blush. Some outfits were indeed quite revealing. And the model was her sister. She didn't want to disrespect her, but super heroines were indeed often wearing... sexy uniforms.

"They're great, Anna. Nothing to be ashamed of. You should continue working on this. It will further increase your talent."

Anna nodded, satisfied she had the approval of her teacher. "Thanks! I'll do it."

"Good. Don't hesitate you show me your progress. And you know you can come by at any breaks, right? You don't have to wait for Monday afternoon. I don't have so many students interested in art."

"Sure! Thanks a lot. Goodbye Mr Philip."

She put the folder back into her bag and left the room with a smile on her face, happy that she had been able to share her art and that he had encouraged her to continue.

 

* * *

 

Once home, the redhead went to her room and started drawing again. She had to draw herself, or at least her sidekick persona. Her thoughts went to her sister and she suddenly remembered her plan with the skating rink.

She grabbed her laptop and searched for it on Google. _Yes! It's open!_ It had been for quite some time actually. A few weeks. She glanced at the clock. 6:15. Her sister still wasn't home. _She must be at th_ _at_ _stupid gym again._

She took her cellphone and looked for Elsa on her contact list. She glanced at the photo under the name 'Big Sis <3' and noticed she would have to take a new one. They must have been almost two years younger when she had taken it.

"Hi Anna. What's up?" She sounded out of breath.

"Hey sis. Am I bothering you?"

"No, not at all. I was just beating up a punch bag. I can let it rest for a sec."

"Again with that? Sis, swear to me you won't pick up boxing! It's too dangerous!"

"Don't worry. I told you already, it just helps me blow off some steam."

The redhead sighed.

"So, why did you call me? Is there a problem?"

"No, I just wanted to tell you the skating rink is open again. Want to go there on Saturday?"

"I... I'd love that. You could have waited tonight for asking me though."

"I just wanted to be sure you wouldn't plan something." Anna could hear a man talking in the background. And he was rude. She picked up the words "beat the shit out of" and "cold hearted bitch".

"Sure. I gotta go, Anna. See you tonight."

 

* * *

 

The week went by so quickly. School was nice and she took the habit of stopping by the art class every day during breaks to show her teacher the progress she had made on her project. He seemed glad to have a pupil interested in his subject and always gave her good advice. And he didn't even say anything about the fact that she had begun drawing herself as one of the characters.

Hans wasn't thrilled that she spent a few minutes of her breaks there, but she made sure to make up for it when she joined him. Everything was perfect between the two, and Anna was really happy that Hans was her first real boyfriend.

Elsa was still distant and spent way too much time away from home. She looked sad and Anna hoped that going back to the skating rink this afternoon would cheer her up.

Her phone buzzed and she smiled when she noticed it was a text from Hans.

**09:20 Hi! Did u sleep well? I know we're going out tomorrow but do u wanna go somewhere today too? I can't spend a day without seeing you;)**

He was so kind. But she couldn't.

**09:22 Sorry, I can't! Spending some time with my sister. But I look forward to tomorrow:)**

**09:28 Ok np! C u tomorrow then. Love u.**

She went back to her drawing project to while away the hours.

After eating, the two sisters dressed warmly and went out to the rink. Anna sighed as she looked at her big sister. _It's so unfair! How can she be so beautiful in a turtleneck sweater and a wooly hat?_ Her platinum hair was trying to escape from the hat and the cold added pink to her usually pale cheeks.

They entered the rink and noticed that a lot of people were already ice-skating. The sisters had their own skates so they just paid the entrance and quickly changed into them. Anna hold her sister's hand as she entered the rink. She was actually good at it now and could manage on her own, but she didn't want her sister to know that.

They skated together for a while, Anna never letting go of Elsa's hand. She almost fell once or twice but quickly hugged her sister to regain her balance. They were both smiling and laughing as they sped up on the rink. _She's so graceful, so beautiful_.

"I'm a little thirsty, sis. Let's take a break?" They left the rink, took out their skates and sat at a table.

"I'm so glad we're here sis. I missed you these last two weeks."

"I'm sorry Anna. I know I've been distant... It's... it's my fault ok? I just needed to take my mind off certain things. But you know I love you, right? And that I would never abandon you."

"Of course. It's just... you know you can talk to me if you're not feeling so well, right?" She was glad her sister still wanted to spend time with her, but she was hurt that she wouldn't speak to her about her problems.

"Yes, I do. Don't worry, I'll get better soon enough." She ruffled her sister's red hair and leaned over the bar table to kiss her on the forehead.

Anna was smiling happily when she saw someone in the corner of her eyes that she had not expected to see here. It was Hans, her boyfriend. _What is he doing here_?

She watched, worried, as he passed the door of the rink. And what worried her most was that he wasn't alone. A pretty brunette had one of his arms hooked in hers. She must have been 16 or 17 and Anna had never seen her. _Who the fuck is she? Hans hasn't got sisters. And the rest of his family is in_ _the south_.

She tried to put aside some dark thoughts in her mind and watched them from her table. _Come on, don't imagine things. He's a really nice guy. There must be a_ _good reason_.

They took some skates and sat on a bench, most likely to put them on. Anna's heart sank as she saw her boyfriend kissing the girl tenderly. _How could he_? Tears formed in her eyes and her heart hurt so much. _He told me he loved me... why..._ _?_ She was paralyzed and couldn't keep her eyes off the two teenagers kissing. The girl was blushing a little and Hans was definitely enjoying himself.

Tears began to roll off her eyes as she watched silently. Then she noticed her sister standing up. She must have followed her stare. "Is it Hans?" Anna was shocked by the tone of her voice. It was as cold as ice. She nodded with a sob and watched her sister clench her fists. Her blue eyes that were usually so soft and kind were now hard as steel and her face portrayed only wrath and determination.

The redhead watched, horrified, as her sister marched towards her boyfriend in long strides.


	13. Self-control

Elsa couldn't control her body. She was furious. The boy had the possibility to date her sister. He had what Elsa never could hope for. And yet, it wasn't enough for him? He threw it out for what, this pathetic random girl he was kissing right now? How dumb could he be? How blind was he?

Elsa was furious and she was marching towards him, fists closed. Her sister was still sobbing at their table. The thought only made her fury grow. She had been mad at him all week because he could have what she couldn't. He could kiss her, hold her, tell everyone she was his girlfriend. And now he was making her sad? Making her cry? What a fool!

Elsa shouted as she got closer. "Hey, you little shit!" Several people turned their heads towards her, shocked at the words and wondering what was happening, but Elsa didn't mind. The boy raised his head and looked around him, visibly not understanding what was happening, trying to find who Elsa was mad at. "Yeah I'm talking to you, asshole." Maybe she had spent too much time with Evan and his colorful language.

The boy stood up and waved his arms defensively. "I... I don't know who you are but.. but... there must be a misunderstanding." He was so scared his legs were shaking. The girl he had been kissing moments ago looked afraid too.

She closed in on him and threw a punch with all the strength she had. She grinned as her fist connected with his face and she welcomed the pain in her fingers. Hans fell on his ass and hit the ground. Tears were forming in his eyes. She had hit him hard. Several people gasped around her.

She grabbed him by the collar with her left hand and raised him up on his feet.

"How do you dare? How dare you do this to my sister?" Her voice couldn't be colder and Hans eyes widened in shock as he finally understood what had caused her wrath.

"I.. I.. I'm sorry. Please let me go. I'm so sorry." He was scared shitless and looked around for help.

A man got out of the crowd that had gathered around them and started to walk toward her, but she stared at him and he stopped.

"Don't ever speak to her again. Don't ever try to contact her. Don't ever look at her again. You understand?"

The boy nodded vigorously. Elsa released her hold on his collar and let him go. She noticed two people were filming the scene. _Damn, at least some people are enjoying themselve_ _s_ _. Morons._

Hans muttered something. "God, they're all crazy in this family."

The blonde turned back towards him and hit him hard with an uppercut to the stomach. She could feel all her rage and fury bubbling up again inside her. The boy groaned and bent in two, holding his belly and trying to catch his breath.

Elsa thought about this pathetic jerk kissing her sister, saying he loved her. This was maddening enough, but knowing he did all of this while dating another girl drove her insane. She landed a right hook on the side of his face that knocked him out, and she couldn't help grinning when she saw him hitting the floor.

Then some time passed. She didn't know how long, maybe a few minutes, but she came back to her senses. She massaged her fingers and realized they hurt a lot. She looked at the boy who had passed out on the ground and began to worry. _I hope I didn't hurt him too bad_. The girl next to him had moved away a little. She looked torn between helping him up or kicking him. _Well, I guess she didn't know either_.

Her eyes shifted to the people around her. She stared at the one who was still filming with his smart-phone and he quickly put it away. The others were motionless, not knowing what to do. Some of them were whispering. Fortunately, there were no young children. Their parents must have taken them away from the scene.

And then she noticed her sister, who had come close and who had most certainly watched the whole scene. Her eyes were wide and horrified. Elsa's heart sank as she noticed the fear in her eyes.

"I.. I'm so sorry Anna..." she was stuttering. "I don't know what took over me... you know it's not me... I just... when I saw you cry... I couldn't control myself."

Her sister sobbed and threw herself in her arms. Elsa hugged her tight, relieved that she wasn't too scared of her. She cried against her chest as the crowd began to disperse. A man she knew was the manager came to her. "I called the hospital and the police. I need you to stay here until they arrive."

Elsa nodded in silence and tried to comfort her crying sister. _What are our parents going to say? I'm in so much trouble_. Yet, she knew she would do it again if she had to. _Maybe I wouldn't knock him out though_... Anna was still clenching her jumper with her hands and crying between her breasts when she understood something that froze her blood.

_I'm glad. I'm glad I hit him and I'm glad he won't be with my sister anymore. I'm happy she's single again because it means I won't suffer so much. My sister is sad and crying but I'm happy. I'm such a disgusting person_.

 

* * *

 

The medical team arrived before the police. They checked the boy for a minute and carried him away on a stretcher. He had regained consciousness before they had arrived but still felt weak. Elsa was relieved when she heard a nurse telling someone they still had to check for a concussion but that he would most likely be fine.

Then the police came and asked her to follow them. "We're going to ask you some questions at the police station. You don't look so violent for someone who's just assaulted a boy."

Elsa nodded and gently withdrew Anna from her arms to follow them into their car. Anna followed and spoke for the first time since the incident:"Can I come too? I'm her sister. I.. she did it because of me."

The police officer shrugged. "Sure. There's plenty of room in the back." His partner opened the door and they both sat in the back. Elsa had never thought she would one day be in a police car. With her sister, moreover. Anna took her hand and squeezed it. the blonde turned her head and tried to give her a smile. Her eyes were red and swollen from all the crying. _Damn I hope he's in pain_.

When they finally arrived in the police station, they asked her to sit at a desk. A policeman arrived a few minutes later and sat opposite them. Sergeant Gerson, if she was to believe the plaque on the desk. He seemed kind enough.

"So. Word is you hit a boy in a skating rink. Punched him in the face, in the stomach, and then knocked him out."

"Hum... yeah, I did."

"Ok so first give me you I.D. I need to call your parents if you're not an adult."

Elsa handed her I.D. to the officer and then her parents' number. _They're going to be so mad_. Anna also showed her I.D. to prove she was her sister. The man gave the number to another officer and told him to call and bring back their parents.

"Ok so now can you explain to me what happened?"

Elsa cleared her throat and tried to give the best description she could. "My sister has been dating a boy. We were at a table in the skate rink when we noticed him. He was with a girl and he kissed her. My sister Anna began crying and I saw red. I.. I don't know what took over me. It had never happened before. But I was furious and I went to him. I hit him in the face and threatened him. Then I let him go but he muttered something about my sister and I being crazy. I hit him in the stomach and then on the head." There, nothing but the truth. "I know it was wrong.”

The police officer sighed. "The thing is, lying or cheating on someone is perfectly legal. Hitting and knocking out an asshole, though, is not. You look like a nice kid, your sister too, but if the boy presses charges you might get some problems."

Elsa's shoulders sank.

"Let's just hope he's not in terrible shape. And that he'll be smart enough not to press charges. You can wait for your parents in the waiting room."

They sat in silence and waited for their parents. Anna was still holding her hand and the older sister took comfort in this. _I'm in deep trouble but at least I have her_.

When their parents came in they saw they were furious. Elsa opened her mouth but was silenced by her father. "Be quiet. We'll speak at home."

Both sisters sat in the back of their parent's car, quiet. Elsa knew she was in trouble, but she didn't like the idea that Anna was punished because of her. It was unfair, she had done nothing wrong.

When they arrived home, their parents asked them to sit in the living room and the lecture began.

"I can't understand you Elsa!" her father began, "You're 17! You've always been so responsible. What went through you head?! Sending a fifteen year old boy to the hospital, really?"

Her mother continued. "We've always told you that violence is never the answer. What if he presses charges? What if he is really hurt? It could wreck you whole life!"

They continued for a bit before sending Anna to her room. "We need to speak with your sister alone."

When they heard her door closing, Elsa's father spoke again. "Elsa... I know you wanted to protect your sister. And I'm proud of you for that. Family is the most important thing in the world. And I'm glad you love Anna so much. But... you understand this can never happen again, right?"

"I know dad. I don't know what happened. I just saw red and anger took over me. How could he do that? How could anyone do that to someone like Anna? She's always so kind and selfless. She didn't deserve it. How long will it take her to trust anyone else now?"

Her parents sighed. "Let's just hope it stops there and that the boy recovers quickly."

Her father ruffled her hair. "We love you Elsa. And we know you love your sister." _If you knew how much I love her, I don't think you'd still love me_. "Just.. you've been acting different lately. You need to take things back into your hands, ok?"

Elsa nodded and went upstairs when she understood her parents were done.

Her mother spoke before she had finished climbing the stairs. "Oh. And you're grounded for two weeks. Until the winter holidays."

Elsa didn't complain. She deserved it. She deserved more, actually. When she entered her room, she saw Anna was already there, on the bed. Elsa could see that she had been crying by the look of her eyes.

"Why Elsa? Why did he do that? I really liked him." She started sobbing again.

Elsa jumped on the bed and took her in her arms. They lay on the bed and Anna went back to crying in her chest. The older girl tried to comfort her with soothing words.

"Boys are so dumb! I can't believe I trusted him!". Elsa knew she was supposed to tell her that he was just a jerk and that her next boyfriend would be a nice guy. But she couldn't say the words. Instead she hugged her tighter and kissed her on the forehead multiple times.

After a few minutes spent in silence, Anna spoke again. "Thanks, by the way. You totally rocked."

Elsa smiled. "To be honest, and despite what I told the police and our parents, I don't really regret hitting him. He totally deserved it. Nobody gets to hurt my sister."

Anna chuckled. "Did they ground you?"

"Yep, two weeks. I expected more to be honest."

"So... no more gym and boxing then?"

"Nope. And I think my boxing days are over. I really hurt my hand."

Anna laughed again and Elsa was glad to hear it.

"You totally deserve to be grounded for longer. This way you will have to stay home with me. I'm gonna ask mom and dad to ground you until August."

The blonde laughed but also couldn't stop feeling guilty that she had been so distant for two weeks.

The redhead took her sister's right hand in hers and massaged it carefully, trying to ease the pain.

The blonde grew a little embarrassed at the motion and at the fact that her sister had stopped crying but that she was still using her chest as a pillow.

"I love you sis. I don't need anyone else."

Elsa's heart raced in her chest and she knew Anna could notice it, since she had her head so close to it. Butterflies flapped their wings in her stomach. She felt suddenly hot and blood rushed to her cheeks. She had to tell her it was silly. That they were only sisters and they needed another kind of love in their life. She opened her mouth but the wrong words came out.

"I don't need anyone else either."


	14. Running

Sunlight woke up Anna. But she didn't want to wake up because she felt so comfortable and warm. Then she remembered what had happened the day before. Hans with the other girl. Elsa beating him up. The police station and the lecture from their parents. The discussion she had had with her sister.

They had eaten in silence with their parents after that and then they had gone straight to bed despite the early hour. The blonde had not protested nor said anything when the young teenager had entered her bedroom in her pajamas and had slipped into the bed. Elsa had got out of the room in silence and come back some minutes later in a nightdress. She had switched the lights off and joined her sister. Anna had snuggled against her, desperate for human contact and warmth, and they had talked late into the night.

Eyes still closed, the young girl tried to identify her surroundings. She was still in Elsa's arms. She could smell the fragrance of her hair around her and she could feel the swell of her breasts against her cheek. _How many boys and girls would kill to take my place_? She blushed a little at the thought.

She still felt sad and betrayed. She didn't understand how anyone could do that to someone else. Had he no empathy? Why did he tell her he loved her only to go out with another girl? Her chest tightened at the thought. How long had he been with her? _Was he with her before he started dating me?_ Anna let out a sigh and Elsa gently stroke her hair. _Is she awake_? She opened her eyes and raised her head. Elsa must have been awake for quite some time because she had her glasses on and was reading a book. She gave a smile to her sister. "Good morning Anna. You've slept a lot."

"Yeah... thanks for putting up with me"

"No problem. How do you feel?"

Anna took some time before answering. "Better. But I'm still hurt. I just... don't understand."

"If it can be of any consolation to you, I'm pretty sure he's in pain too."

They both laughed heartily. "Yeah, he must have a huge black eye right now. And a big lump on his head."

"Come on we should get up and get some breakfast. It's 10 already."

The redhead moaned. "I don't want to get up. It's warm in here and cold outside. And I have nothing to do anyway."

"How so?"

"I was supposed to go on a date today. Guess it's canceled." She would have happily asked her sister to take Hans' place but she knew she was grounded.

"Ok. I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay in bed for a while."

"How long have you been awake sis?"

The blonde checked the clock before answering. "Two hours." Anna took her book and threw it on the floor. Elsa complained but Anna then grabbed the covers and lifted them higher. "Come on, snuggle and sleep some more. This is my day, you're not allowed to say no." Elsa sighed and motioned Anna to get on the side. They put their head on the same pillow and the older sister put her arms around the smaller one. Anna could feel her body pressed against her back. She didn't know about her sister, but she fell back asleep soon enough.

 

* * *

 

Their mother woke them up at noon. "Come on girls, I know you had a bad day yesterday, but you can't stay in bed until tomorrow Come eat something." She had also threatened to open the window and take off the covers if they didn't hurry. After eating, Anna went to her own room and wondered what she could do.

First, she had to contact Hans. One last time. She grabbed her laptop and wrote him an e-mail.

"Hans,

I don't want to hear your excuses and I don't want to ever speak to you again.

But I want to tell you that you'd better not press charges against my sister. This whole mess is your fault and you deserve every punch she gave you.

If you don't do it, I will not explain to everyone at school that you were seeing someone else behind my back and that my sister beat you up in public.

Bye,

Anna."

 

Anna had said she wouldn't tell everyone but she had to tell Ariel, at least. She sent the email and called her friend.

"Hey Anna. How are you?"

"Hi. Not great. I'm not with Hans anymore."

"Oh really? Why? What happened?" She seemed surprised but not that much. After all, relations between 15 years old rarely lasted longer than two weeks.

"He was seeing a girl behind my back."

"Really?! What a pig! Who is she?"

"I don't know. I'd never seen her before." She described the brunette to her friend, but she didn't seem to know her either.

"Anyway, he's in the hospital right now."

"Huh? Why?"

"My sister beat him up pretty good. You should have seen it, it was awesome!"

She told her everything and they both laughed at Hans' expense. "But don't spread it okay? I told him I would be quiet if he didn't press charges."

"Well... people will learn you're not with him anymore. And if he shows up all beat up people might understand what happened."

Anna sighed. She had not thought about that. "Yeah, maybe... anyway, don't tell it to anyone, please."

They hung up and Anna wondered what to do next. She could always go back to her sister's bed but she had slept enough for two nights already and she doubted her sister would accept getting back there with her. So she took her pencils and fetched the drawings she had hidden under her bed.

She had to finally pick a uniform or she'd be stuck forever in that phase. She ordered the dozen of drawings on her bed and removed the ones she liked least one by one. Soon enough only one was remaining. Her super-heroine, who happened by pure chance to look just like her sister, was clad in slim white trousers, heels, and a white sleeveless top with a deep cleavage. An almost translucent cape was in her back and her long blond hair was free and blowing into the wind. White ice was coming out of the palm of her hands and the only bright color of the drawing came from her deep blue eyes.

Anna was dying to show this to her sister, but she didn't know what reaction she could expect from her. Instead, she decided she had to pick a drawing of her own persona. It was easier, as she had only three drawings to choose from. She decided on the latest one, a petite redhead clad in knee-high socks, a black short and a bright green shirt with a snowflake symbol on her heart.

Anna started drawing random scenes with her characters. At least it kept her mind off Hans.

 

* * *

 

 

Elsa was conflicted as she thought about the last day and night when Rapunzel called.

“Hey Elsa. How are you? You didn't seem well this week.”

“Hi. Yeah I went to a dark place, I guess.” What was she thinking? Hitting a 15 years old kid.

“So are you feeling better? Less jealous?”

Elsa sighed. She had to tell Rapz everything.

“She's not with Hans anymore. To make it short, we saw him with another girl, I lost my mind and I hit him.”

Her friend stayed quiet for a few seconds.

“Well, I didn't see that coming. How are you holding up?”

“I don't know. Well, I do know. I'm happy. And it scares me.”

“Happy? Because you're not jealous anymore?”

“Yeah… I know how it sounds. Anna is sad, of course. He was her first boyfriend and she had to come upon a jerk. I'm so angry at him.”

“But you're happy?”

“Yeah… She's single again, I don't have to imagine her kissing someone. Or being happy with someone else. I'm a horrible person, I know. And she spent the night in my arms. And the morning.”

“You remember what we said about that, right? Cuddling, kissing her on the forehead… it's uncommon between sisters but it's not that bad. Sleeping with her in your bed and holding her in your arms all night though...”

“I know, Rapz. It won't happen again. I just couldn't send her away after what happened. Her love was betrayed for the first time in her life, we went to the police station, we still don't know if I'm in troubles with the law...”

“Gosh I hope you're not. The guy totally deserved it. Just be careful ok? You still plan on leaving Arendelle after this summer, right?”

“Of course! I let myself go yesterday, but I'm gonna take thinks in hand. No more inappropriate gestures. I can't do that to her.”

“Well, I'm pretty sure she likes it. But yeah, it's not really… sane. Even if it's cute!”

“I can't risk her learning about… how I love her. And I can't continue taking advantage of her innocence.”

“Told you before, don't feel so wrong about that. She's not that innocent. But yeah, I also think you should stop it. And maybe it will help you too.”

“Yeah… I really… really wanted to kiss her this morning when she woke up. And not on the forehead. She was so cute, all cozy against me.” It felt wrong telling it to someone, even wronger than thinking about it, but it also lifted a weigh off her chest.

Her best-friend giggled on the phone. “You're such a sap.”

“What about you? Still no trouble in paradise?” She couldn't believe Finn and her were still together. Could her best-friend have found the one this young?

“Everything's great. Can I tell him you beat up a guy? He's gonna lose his mind over it.”

“Well, I can't expect you too keep _all_ my dark secrets, can I?”

“Yep, I'm so gonna tell everybody! Oh by the way… don't you think you should call the hottie we met at the club? I'm pretty sure she's given up on you calling since then, but maybe she's still free. Or we could go back and try to meet someone else.”

Elsa wondered about that. She didn't want to date anyone. Well, almost anyone. But it could get her mind off Anna. On the other hand, last time she had tried it, it hadn't gone so well.

“Na, I don't think it's a good idea. It wouldn't be fair to date someone just to try to forget someone else. It wouldn't make me any better than Hans. I'll just have to wait until September.”

“Ok, as you want. Oh by the way when do you wanna hit the gym next week?”

“Well… I'm grounded till the winter holidays. So if you want to go you'll have to go alone, sorry.”

“Damn… can we still visit you home?”

“I'll ask my parents. But I guess you could.” After all, her parents didn't seem that upset.

“Ok good, I'll see the princess too then. See ya tomorrow! And stay strong, don't go and feel her up when she's asleep!”

Elsa winced. “You agreed to stop that! You know it's not funny!”

“Well, better laugh about it than keep brooding.”

“See you tomorrow. And thanks again.”

Elsa sighed again and thought about all that. She had to stop being so close with Anna. On a physical level, at least. She had let too many inappropriate things happen because she couldn't say no to her sister. She knew she had never initiated anything wrong herself, but she was guilty of letting it happen. _I can't let myself corrupt her, or take advantage of her_.

She thought about this morning, how good it had felt to have her sister's head on her breasts and her hands on her waist. How each of her breath on her chest had made her shiver. A pool of arousal was growing inside her and she quickly shook her head, trying to chase away the thoughts. _I need a distraction_.

She went down the stairs and saw her father was reading the newspaper.

“Hey dad. I know I'm grounded but can I go for a jog?” He looked hesitant. _Well, he can't really know I'm not lying about my intentions_.

“You could come with me. I think you took on some weight, judging by that belly of yours. It could do you some good.” She laughed when she saw the offended look on his face.

“You know what? Let's do it. I'm gonna show you what your father has in him.”

“Oh, I really want to see that. Let me get ready and let's go!” Elsa was glad. They didn't often do stuff together, so she could kill two birds with one stone.

She grabbed the sport bras that her mother had washed, raced upstairs, and changed quickly into them. She added a close-fitting white shirt with sleeves and traded her jeans for thick leggings and went back downstairs. Her father had changed too.

“It's cold outside. Shouldn't you wear a jacket or something?”

“Nah, we're not gonna be cold. Unless you plan on stopping every five minutes to catch your breath?”

“Ok, that's it girl!” He was smiling. “You've been training for a month and a half and now you think you can take on your father? Try not to fall behind!” He left in a hurry and Elsa followed him laughing.

They started running fast as Elsa's father tried to stay ahead of his daughter, but they soon both slowed down.

They passed in front of their neighbor’s houses and went to the park close to their home. After two longs laps they both stopped and tried to catch their breath. Elsa felt good, despite the burning sensation in her lungs as the cold air went in and out. Her heart raced and her legs hurt but she smiled when she saw that her father was in a worse shape than her. He was leaning against a tree, with a hand on his stomach, most likely to ease a stitch in the side, and he was panting.

“Well…. maybe… maybe you're... in better shape… than me.”

The daughter laughed and took him to a bench. “Let's sit for a while.”

They both sat and quickly recovered. “We should do it more often. We don't spend enough time together, Elsa, and one day you'll go away and we won't be able to do it anymore.”

The blonde sighed. “Yeah, it would be nice.”

“You know Elsa… I couldn't really say that in front of your mother last night, but I'm so proud of you. That little bastard deserved everything you threw at him.” Elsa smiled. She had almost never heard her father swear.

“I'm proud of you for standing up and protecting your sister. She needs you. And you need her too.”

Elsa was glad. Glad her father was proud of her. Glad he approved of what she had done last night. But she was also sad. That he didn't know everything. That she had to keep secrets from him. She couldn't tell him that his older daughter loved his younger one in a way that was definitely not appropriate, but she had to tell him something.

“Dad?”

“Yeah?”

“I like girls.”

Silence settled in. Her father didn't speak and the blonde waited. As the minutes passed, she was getting worried. Maybe she shouldn't have told him. After all, she had not planned to date anyone in the coming year, so she could have hidden it very easily.

_He must be thinking about so many things. That he won't have a son-in-law. That he won't be able to speak about him to his friends and coworkers. That he most likely won't have grand-children. Well, there's still Anna_. Elsa didn't want to think about Anna getting married and having children.

_Maybe he's trying to think about what he_ _'s_ _going to say_.

Time went by, and finally her father opened his mouth, before closing it again. “Come on dad, say something.”

“Sorry, I … I was thinking. I gotta say, you chose your moment well.” He smiled. “Right during the daughter-father bonding.” He waited for a few seconds before continuing. “It's okay, Elsa.” He put an arm around her shoulder and squeezed it. “Are you seeing someone? Do you want us to meet her? We'd be glad to.”

Elsa shook her head. “No, I… I just didn't want to keep this a secret anymore. Not with you, anyway. And it seemed like the right time to tell you.”

“I'm glad you told me. How long have you kept this secret?”

“Actually, not that long. I guess I've always known I wasn't into boys, but I just realized why recently.” _Because I'm into my sister? Or because I'm into girls?_ Elsa didn't know for sure but she guessed that “lesbian” was the closest label she could use. At least it was the label she could give to the world and to her family.

“I'm sure your mother and your sister will be ok with it too.”

“Well… Anna already knows, actually.”

“Yeah, I should have known better.” He chuckled. “I forgot there were no secrets between you too.” _Except for one…_

“And for mom… could you keep it a secret for now? I'll tell her later.”

Agnarr sighed. “That's a big secret to keep from her. I'll do it, but tell her fast please.”

Elsa nodded and stood up. She was happy she had told him. A small part of the weight on her chest had vanished.

“So… first one home doesn't do any chore tonight?” She didn't wait for him and ran home, feeling relieved.

 


	15. Winter Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bigger chapter! Things accelerate a little during winter breaks, as both sisters get a little bolder.

Anna was nervous as she got out of the bus and walked to her friends. It was Monday and the last time she had been in this place she had been Hans' girlfriend. Now she was single and she had to somehow tell her friends.

Ariel knew, of course. But she had told her to keep it a secret. She continued walking and looked around her. Were people watching her? Were they whispering about her? She didn't know if it was real or if she was being paranoid.

She finally arrived at her destination and Jasmine waved to her. "Hi Anna! So how was your date with Hans?"

The redhead let out a sigh. Well, straight to it then. She took a deep breath and answered what she had practiced in her mind multiple times this morning. "We didn't have a date. We're not together anymore, and I don't really want to speak about it." Plain and simple. Could they just not ask questions and leave it here?”

"Really? Why? Who ended it?" Apparently no.

"It just wasn't working out. I don't think he's a good guy."

"Oh really? So you're the one who dumped him then?"

"Not really. It was more like... a common decision?" She should have made up a story with Hans that wouldn't hurt any of their reputation. Well, if he didn't press charges. If he did, she would tell everyone what really happened.

The whole group hummed doubtfully. "What about you? Did you have a nice weekend?" Anna tried to change the subject but then Hans arrived in the school and everyone watched him.

Anna observed him and looked at his face. He had a huge back eye that seemed to hurt like hell and his skin was cracked on his temple. _Sis really beat him up good_. She almost felt sorry for him when some pupils began making fun of him. He had been in this school for only a few months and didn't really have friends outside of his class. And most of them were with Anna, so he had no choice but to enter the building alone and hide himself.

Anna felt bad. Of course he deserved it but... he was all alone and everyone was making fun of him. Anna knew she shouldn't care. He had betrayed her. He had lied to her. _But what if he had an excuse_? She knew her sister would tell her to leave him alone in his misery, that he deserved it, but this wasn't her.

So she followed him inside and looked for him. He was sitting on the ground, sobbing. She approached him and cleared her throat. He looked up and seemed surprised. "What do you want?" He sounded so pathetic. Anna couldn't help but feel sad for him, despite everything.

"Hey Hans... does it hurt?"

"Yes. What do you care? I'm sure you're happy to see me like that."

"Hans... what you did..."

"I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. But seriously, do I deserve all this? The beating, the shame, being made fun of?"

"It will pass... the winter holidays are in two weeks, and everything will be forgotten in January."

"I'm going back south. In January. I told my parents thing were bad at school and that it was the reason I got into a fight."

"Oh." Anna was relieved."That's a good thing. For both of us."

"Yeah... I'm really sorry Anna. I know it was wrong. I just couldn't resist."

Anna didn't reply.

"I won't press charges."

"Ok. That's... good. I won't tell about my sister."

The bell rang and they went to their class.

During the break the redhead texted her sister to let her now.

**10:00 I spoke with Hans. He won't press charges. I'm kinda sad for him.**

She was in front of the art class when she got a reply.

**10:01 Don't be, and stay away from him. I know you're too kind for you own good.**

The redhead shrugged and waited for all pupils to leave the room. Then she knocked on the open door and said hello to her teacher as he motioned her to come in.

"I wanted to show you my last drawings. I finally decided what my two characters would look like, and drew some scenes with them."

 

* * *

 

The week went by and Anna found herself feeling better. She tried to get over Hans quickly and knowing that he would leave soon helped a lot. She tried to ignore the rumors about why they had broken up and why he had shown up with a huge black eye and focused instead on her art. To the detriment of her teachers, who often caught her drawing or doodling during their class.

Elsa was still grounded, so she saw her more often. She had stopped going to this stupid gym but she had began going for jogs in the park with their father, which surprised her. Her sister had told her he knew she was gay, so maybe he just wanted to get to know his daughter better. Anna would gladly go with them to spend some time with her family, but she didn't want to intrude and she had to admit that running wasn't really her thing, especially in the cold.

It was nice to have her back, but Anna had noticed that she was... awkward sometimes. They spoke a lot together but their hugs were shorter than before. She would find an excuse to get up or do something else every time Anna tried to snuggle against her. She had told her, kindly, that she had to sleep in her own room when she had come on Sunday night to sleep with her. She had been kind, but it was as if she didn't want to accept any physical contact, except for her goodnight kiss. To the point that Anna was beginning to wonder if she smelled. _Maybe I should ask for some perfume for_ _Christmas._

Christmas was in three weeks and she still had to buy her gifts. Not that she had to buy many. She usually only bought one with Elsa for their parents and one for her sister. Still, it had to be done. She was supposed to meet with Jasmine, Ariel and Merida at the mall this afternoon.

 

* * *

 

When she got there, she hugged each of her friends.

"It's so nice you came too Merida. We don't see you often enough now that we're not in the same class."

"Yeah... my classmates are nice but I really miss you all too. I want this year to be over fast, and then we can all go to high-school!"

Jasmine sighed. "Yeah... we'll meet new people and we'll be able to date 17 or 18 years old boys. I can't stand the babies at our school." Jasmine was the most beautiful girl in the group, in Anna's opinion, and she had always dated older boys.

"Speaking of which" said Ariel in a cunning tone, "are you finally going to tell them about what happened with Hans? He's almost gone so it won't hurt him. We'll keep it between us."

Ariel was kind of right about this. And she wasn't used to keep secrets. So she explained them everything. How she had seen him with another girl, how her sister had gone berserk and the deal they had made afterward. The other girls laughed and it felt good to be able to speak about Hans without feeling down.

"Well, at least you won't have to buy him a present now!"

The four girls spent the afternoon in the mall, going through almost every store, but Anna really didn't know what to buy for Elsa. Books? She already had so many. Clothes? She had better tastes than her. Jewelry? She'd love to but it was way above her budget. Something to decorate her room? Elsa wasn't really interested in that. Chocolate? They both loved it, but she couldn't give her a gift that would disappear in a week.

So she kept looking everywhere they went, hoping to fall upon something. Merida forced them to go to a video games store -Elsa didn't really like them-, Ariel to an accessory shop -she didn't find anything that would please her sister-, and they all felt embarrassed when Jasmine dragged them to a lingerie store -way too inappropriate to search for a gift here!-. Anna blushed when Jasmine selected a few items and bought them. She actually would have liked to buy something, just to see how it felt. But she couldn't imagine the face her mother would make when she would see it while doing the laundry. She couldn't wait to get out of here, especially when she noticed that there were several men inside.

They were finally outside when Anna saw the jewelry just opposite. It couldn't hurt to have a look. She watched through the showcases and finally found something that would make a great gift. It was a silver locket necklace with a snowflake engraved on it. She glanced at the label. Fifty euros for the locket. Seventy for the chain. A hundred for both. Anna winced. This was clearly above what she had meant to spend on the gift. But she knew Elsa would love it. And she liked the idea of giving her a jewel, especially a locket in which she could put a photo of them.

Elsa's 18th birthday was in January. She had saved some money for it because this was a very important birthday, as it meant she was becoming an adult, and she had to give her a nice gift she would remember. Maybe she could save some money from the Christmas gift and buy this for her birthday. She was contemplating the idea when Ariel interrupted her.

"Anna? Let's go?"

"Hum... what do you think, should I buy the necklace for my sister?"

"Are you crazy? A hundred bucks for a Christmas gift?"

"I could buy it for her 18th birthday." She really liked this locket.

"Well, she did kick your boyfriend's ass for you after all." Jasmine said with a shrug.

"Yeah, I'll come back to buy it. Let's go back to the chocolate shop. I still need something for Christmas." _I hope she won't think I'm a skinflint_.

 

When she got back home, she went up to her room and wrapped the chocolate box and the book she had bought. She was bringing the scissors back to the kitchen when she heard a knock on the door.

She opened it and was surprised to see her sister's best friend behind it.

"Oh, hi Rapunzel."

"Hey Anna. Elsa is still grounded so I came to visit."

"I see. She's upstairs in her room." She gestured towards the stairs.

"And how are you Anna? I heard you had a rough time with your boyfriend." She didn't really mind but it felt strange that Elsa had told her about that.

"Yeah... ex-boyfriend. He was a moron. I'm glad sis gave him a beating."

Rapunzel chuckled and lowered her voice. "And how is your sister? She's not very talkative at school."

Anna pondered for a while. "She seems good. Better than during the two or three last weeks. She's just..." _distant? Not really. Not as affectionate as_ _I_ _d like?_

"Yeah...? Just what?"

"Nothing. She's good! Come, I'll show you to her room."

 

* * *

 

 

Elsa was at her desk, surfing on the web, when Rapunzel knocked on the door and came into the room.

"Hey. Your sister let me in."

"Hi Rapz. I was waiting for you."

Rapunzel walked into the room and carefully observed everything. Elsa had never invited her home before. Her bedroom was rather understated. No posters, no paintings, no photos. It was the complete opposite of Anna's. The walls were painted white and the furniture was plain and simple. A desk with a chair and a lamp on it. A huge bookshelf filled with books, a large closet on the opposite wall, a large window with blue curtains, and a double bed in the middle. Her best-friend sat on it.

"So, _this_ is the crime scene."

"Huh?"

"Where the incestuous drama takes place." Rapz gave her a smug smile. "Your sister told me you were fine. She wanted to add something but stopped."

"Hum." What could it be?

"Have you been naughty Elsa?" She had taken a funny accent but Elsa didn't laugh.

“On the contrary. I've tried to avoid any possible physical contact.” And she missed it. A lot.

“Well, she must have realized. Be careful, she might start to wonder why and we wouldn't want her to find the answer, right?”

Elsa couldn't imagine a worst thing. “So one day you blame me for being too close to her, and now you're telling me I shouldn't take my distances?”

Her best-friend sighed. “Well, it may surprise you but I'm no expert on sister incest. Thought I think I might become one from now to next September! Maybe you should try to find a compromise. Appear to be normal, as you were when… when you didn't have romantic feelings.”

“We were way too close back then. It just didn't seem strange because we were both younger. But I'll try to find a middle ground.”

“Anyway, that's not why I'm here!” They spoke for a while and gossiped about their friends in school. Elsa wasn't really into it but it was nice to talk about something else than her family issues.

“Any idea on what we could do for New Year's Eve?” Elsa had stopped celebrating it with her parents and family two years ago. She tried to celebrate it with her closest friends.

“Well actually, my parents are going to celebrate with my uncles and aunts in Metroville. So I might have the house available for a day or two.”

Her best-friend squeaked. “That would be so awesome! We could invite some people and have a party!”

“Yeah… I just need to convince my parents.”

“I'm sure you can do it!”

The two blondes spent the rest of the afternoon together and Elsa brought the subject during dinner.

“So, what are you doing again for New Year's Eve?” She tried to sound as indifferent as she could.

“We're going to Metroville. To see your uncles and aunts. And your cousins. Are you sure you don't want to come with us? You haven't seen them for a while.”

Anna argued too. “Yeah, and I'll be so bored all alone there.”

“Na, I'm going to celebrate it with my friends. We just need to find a place for it.” She waited for a bit but no answer came.

“Unless we could do it here …?” Still nothing. “Please …?” Why didn't she have the same power of persuasion than her younger sister? She always got what she wanted.

Her mother sighed. “You know we don't like it when people we don't know come here.”

His father added “Maybe we could accept it to reward your hard work at school. But we need to put some conditions.”

The negotiations lasted for the whole dinner, but Elsa was pleased with the end terms. No more than ten guests, no alcohol besides beer, no one upstairs, no sex, and only Elsa's closest friends could sleep there. What Elsa had not anticipated was that Anna would jump on the occasion to avoid seeing their cousins.

“Can I stay here too, please?” She looked at Elsa with her big, soft puppy eyes. “Please, sis, please, please, please!” The blonde knew she was already defeated so she placed her hope on her parents.

Her father spoke first.“I don't know… you're only fifteen. And Elsa's friends are seventeen or eighteen.”

“Elsa will be there! She will look after me! Right, sis? Please don't let them take me to Metroville all alone!” Her voice was alarmed and she could almost see tears in her eyes. The blonde knew that her sister was purposely playing some of her dirty tricks to persuade her, but she felt powerless.

“Yeah… I'll look out for her. It's ok. And Rapunzel likes her already.” The smile Anna gave her left her speechless and light-headed. _God, she's so adorable_.

“Please, mom, dad.” They both sighed and nodded. Anna jumped on Elsa and gave her a long kiss on the cheek.

 

* * *

 

Elsa woke up on the 24th of December when a heavy weight landed on top of her. She grunted and opened her eyes: a smiling face with red hair was on her chest, looking at her. “It's finally snowing sis! Hurry up and let's go outside!” She seemed so excited that Elsa couldn't help smiling too.

“I could if you got off me.” The more Elsa tried to put some distance, the more clingy Anna was. _Maybe Rapunzel is right, I need to compromise_.

“Good morning kiss, first.” That was a new one. The blonde sighed and kissed her on the forehead.

“Ok now get dressed and join me outside! Mom and dad are already there.”

Elsa got up and dressed warmly. She looked out of the window and smiled as she contemplated the view. A thick layer of snow had fallen on the ground during the night and the trees were covered in snow. Her sister was wearing black trousers and a warm jumper under a red winter jacket. She looked so pretty with her red hair coming out of her wooly hat. _Stop staring you freak_.

She ran downstairs and got out of the house. She had just finished closing the door behind her when a snowball hit her right in the face. She looked at the three suspects in shock and Anna burst out laughing. The blonde crouched to get some snow and threw a ball at her younger sister. They all soon fired at each other, laughing and playing in the snow. It felt nice. Elsa was glad she could still enjoy those simple joys with Anna.

Elsa had snow all over her hair and clothes, and realized that Anna was only firing at her. She grabbed some snow and rushed towards her, trying to put some of it directly in her back, under her jumper. She couldn't stop laughing as Anna cried “No! It's cold! Sis! Unfair!”. The redhead tried to do the same and they ended up playfully fighting and falling on the ground.

Anna fell on the back on the soft snow and Elsa fell on top of her. She had tried to soften the fall with her hands and they were now resting on both sides of her sister's face. Their faces were close. Too close. The blonde's eyes left Anna's enticing big green eyes for a moment and flew over her thin nose and the cute freckles that framed it. They continued downward and Elsa watched her sister's parted red lips as her hot breath changed into smoke in the cold winter air.

Elsa was hypnotized by her beauty. She knew her parents were close. She knew their position was awkward and that waiting so much before rising up was making it even weirder. Her eyes went back to those of her sister and she lost herself in the deep green pools. She couldn't stop herself as she leaned toward her, her own lips parting in anticipation of the kiss.

“Are you girls ok? Did you hurt yourself?”

Her father's concerned voice broke the spell and Elsa quickly got up, embarrassed as she had never been before in her life. _Thank god he spoke._ _A few seconds later_ _and I would have kissed her_. She avoided looking at Anna who got up after her. _You're so dump. Not only were you going to kiss your sister, but you were going to do it in front of your parents_.

“I'm ok! The snow softened our fall.”

Elsa's mind was restless. Does she understand what I tried to do? Why is she so calm? What if our parents had seen it?

“Let's make a snowman!” Anna tugged at her sleeve and Elsa turned to see her. She didn't seem concerned or surprised. _It was so close…_ The blonde nodded and helped her sister with the snowman while she tried to slow down her racing heart.

They spent all morning outside and the afternoon in front of the TV watching Christmas movies, next to the fireplace. A big snowman could now be seen through the windows. Anna snuggled against her sister and the blonde didn't even react. She was still shocked and horrified by what had almost happened. What could have happened if her father hadn't spoken.

Their mother was preparing the Christmas dinner and they soon all went searching for their presents to put them under the decorated Christmas tree. Their parents had, as always, bought a lot of them but Elsa was particularly curious about the huge one that was apparently for her.

They followed the same routine they had every year. They would watch a Christmas movie all together and then open their presents. Then they would eat.

Anna opened Elsa's present first and squeaked as she found the art supplies that her sister had bought for her. She jumped in her arms and Elsa happily let herself be showered in kisses. “Thank you so much, sis! I'm gonna use them all year.”

Elsa thanked her too when she got her book and a box of chocolates. Then she opened the huge present and laughed as she saw it was a treadmill.

“This way you can exercise at home. You'll need it if you ever want to be able to follow me”.

“Yeah, I'm pretty sure you need it more than me.” They had continued their jogs, even now that she wasn't grounded anymore, and Elsa only went to the gym to do some boxing with Evan. She was pretty sure the guy had a thing for lesbians, but he was nice and taught her some nice tricks.

When all gifts were opened and the dinner eaten, Elsa retreated to her bedroom and changed into the new nightdress that she had just received. It had been one of the many gifts of her parents. She slipped under the covers and wondered if Anna would come and ask to sleep with her, as they always did on Christmas Eve. Would she be able to turn her away? She was still afraid of what had happened this morning.

The thing is Anna didn't even ask for permission, most likely because she knew it would give the blonde the possibility to refuse. She arrived in her pajamas and joined her. Elsa screamed as her sister stuck her cold feet against her legs.

“Anna… don't you think we're too old to do this? Sleep in the same bed?”

Her sister sighed. “No. Well, maybe. I don't know. But I don't care. I just like it. Don't you?”

“I do. It's just...”

“Is this why you've been distant?”

“Partly.”

“Well, you can stop now. I like it, you like it. What's more to know?”

The older sister let out a sigh and hugged the other teenager in her arms. _It only it was that simple_.

 

* * *

 

As soon as their parents left for Metroville, Elsa and Anna began preparing for New Year's Eve, with the help of Rapunzel, Olaf -who was single again- and Finn. It also allowed the younger sister to get to know her friends better before the party.

Elsa had invited her three best friends, of course, but they had in turn invited other friends, who had also invited some of their friends. All in all, they were supposed to be thirty tonight, instead of the ten originally planned. Every one was supposed to bring either drinks or something to eat. She had mentioned the no-alcohol except beer rule, but she really doubted it would be respected. There was no way Anna would get to drink alcohol tonight, so Elsa had gone and bought some sodas too.

“So, can we sleep here tonight?” That was Rapunzel. Elsa wasn't sure the no-sex rule would be respected either.

“Yeah, did you bring a sleeping mat?”

“Don't be silly! She can take my room, and I'll sleep with you sis!”

Rapunzel hesitated and looked at her friend. “Does it bother you? We can sleep on the couch.”

But Elsa had given up on denying affection to her sister. She only pushed harder, and always found a way to get close. “Na, it's ok. I'm used to it.”

It seemed to bother Rapunzel but she nodded. “Thanks Anna.”

“No problem!” _Of course there's no problem. You could almost thank HER, Anna_.

They prepared the music, a bar area with a banquet, and changed into more appropriate clothes. Blood rushed to her cheeks when she noticed Anna's outfit. She was wearing a really short green dress that showed too much cleavage for her taste. Well, she did like it, but she didn't want some random guys to ogle her.

“Anna! Go change into something else! Where did you even get that dress?”

“Jasmine lent it to me.” She had invited her friends too, but they all had to be with their families.

“That's not because she dresses like...”

“Come on, it's New Year's Eve. And with your friends, it's ok.”

“I don't even know half of them! And even if I did, I wouldn't trust them!” She didn't even trust Olaf. She saw Rapunzel observing her from the distance and winced.

“Come on sis, it's not _that_ revealing. Don't you think I look good in it?”

_Of course I do, silly! That's the problem!_

She blushed and searched for an answer but Finn spoke before she could.

“Of course you look good in it. Don't listen to her, she's just jealous.”

So Anna kept her dress and Elsa suffered all evening. She spent the whole time watching her, fending off any boy (and girl, you never know) that came too close to her, dancing with her so that she wouldn't dance with someone else, and being careful of what she drank.

She was observing her from afar, ready to jump if need be, when Rapunzel came to her. “You know, if she wasn't your sister, I would be so, so happy for you.”

“Yeah… if she wasn't my sister.”

“You love her so much it hurts me to see you like this. I can't imagine how this is for you.”

Elsa was glad that her best-friend understood. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. Then she saw a guy laughing with Anna and she cursed under her breath.

“Sorry Rapz, gotta go.”

The blonde was glad when the party finally ended. She kicked out the last remaining guests at five in the morning. Olaf crashed on the couch while Finn and his girlfriend went into Anna's bedroom.

Elsa took her nightdress and changed in the bathroom. When she got back Anna was sitting on the bed, on her phone.

“Can you believe it? I haven't received any text!”

“The network is jammed, like every year. You'll worry about that tomorrow. Come to sleep.” Elsa was exhausted and crashed on her bed. Yet she woke up rapidly when she noticed that the redhead didn't plan to go to the bathroom to change.

She watched, shameful but powerless to turn her head, while her sister took out her dress in front of her. The blonde watched in agony as the dress slowly came down, revealing her shoulder blades and the strap of her bra. Her eyes followed the fall of the smooth fabric and stopped for a second on the back dimples that she had noticed so many times during summer.

Elsa knew what she would see next and gathered enough strength to turn her head elsewhere. She remembered vividly how she had felt the last time she had seen Anna in her underwear and she really didn't want to feel it again, especially when the object of her desires would soon be in her bed. And she was already feeling a pool of pleasure forming up. _Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel_.

Anna finally got into bed and yawned. “My head is spinning a little. I think I'm a bit tipsy”.

“I told you not to drink too much beer!” _Yes, speak about something else_.

The redhead yawned. “So tired.” Elsa watched in despair as Anna unhooked her bra under the cover and threw it on the ground with a sigh of relief. Elsa couldn't see anything but her imagination was running wild.

She gulped. “Anna… you should take a T-shirt in my closet. Or a nightdress.”

The red head muttered something that her sister couldn't make out. She ran to her closet and quickly took a t-shirt that she launched at Anna, but she was already fast asleep.

_At least she waited to be under covers_ _to remove it_. Elsa got back under the covers and stayed on the very edge of the bed, as far as possible from the almost naked teenager next to her. She tried hard not to think about her bare-chested sister and finally fell asleep.

When she woke up the next morning she was still on the edge of the bed, and she noticed that her sister wasn't in the bed anymore. She was relieved. She had been afraid she would wake up with her naked sister pressed against her back. She watched the alarm-clock, saw that it was already one in the afternoon and got downstairs. All her friends and Anna were already having breakfast and none seemed to be in great shape. Elsa sat opposite Anna and grabbed some chocolate to eat.

“Hum… sorry for yesterday sis. I think I was really tired and a bit dazed.” She was blushing hard.

“Hum… no problem.” Elsa noticed the look Rapunzel gave her. _Damn, I'll have to tell her now_.

They spent the day washing and tidying the house, and the two sisters went to bed early.

 

* * *

 

Their parents arrived back home the next day and they told them everything had gone well.

Anna was drawing with her new art supplies, thinking about how good her winter holidays had been. Drawing with her new pencils made her think of her presents, and she really hoped Elsa wasn't disappointed with her gifts. She had come back to the mall during the break and bought the necklace for her birthday. _She'll understand then why you didn't buy her much for Christmas_.

Thinking about his brought her back to Christmas Eve, and the awkward moment she had lived in the morning. When she had fell on the snow and that Elsa had fallen on top of her, she had had the weirdest feeling. She didn't know if it was her hormones playing tricks with her or if it was because she had left Hans some weeks ago, or the combination of the two, but she had wanted to kiss her sister. Not on the cheek or the forehead, but right on the lips. She blushed at the memory.

And she had been so worked-up that her brain had made her think that Elsa wanted it too. In the moment before it stopped she had almost seen her lean towards her lips. _If I start wanting to kiss my sister, I think it's_ _a_ _sign that I really need to find another boyfriend_!

When she stopped thinking about that, she went back to her drawing and noticed that she had drawn her two character's faces, kissing. She blushed again, harder than before. _Well, after all, Elsa said she's a lesbian so… that's only normal that her super heroine persona is too._ And they weren't sisters. And it wasn't unrealistic that she might date her sidekick. _No, what's unrealistic is that a sexy woman like her would be with a girl with stupid freckles and a childish body._ Yet, it was a comics. Did it really need to be realistic on that point?

She tore the paper multiple times and threw it in the bin. Then she took a new page and drew the characters in full. Once it was finished, she watched it carefully and grew red as she had never done before in her life. The Ice Queen was holding her side-kick by the waist. The red-head was on her toes and had her arms around the blonde's neck. And they were kissing. Passionately. _Well, I'd better hide this one really, really well_.


	16. Dates

When the bell rang, all students packed their things and left. Elsa followed her friends to the cafeteria and they sat at their usual table with their food-tray.

"So, I've heard the Ice Queen is melting for a boxer?" Elsa turned her head towards Finn. _What_ _._ _.._ _?_ She looked at her other friends to see if they knew anything about that. Rapunzel seemed embarrassed and Olaf looked surprised and curious.

"He wondered why we were not going to the gym anymore. So I told him you exercised at home now, and went there only to throw some punches with your new pal." Did she sound a little jealous?

"So, who's this guy? You never told us about him." Olaf sounded annoyed. _Is it_ _J_ _ealousy_ _D_ _a_ _y_ _or_ _something_ _?_

"He's just a guy who teaches me some things about boxing. I didn't pay anything or registered there, and I'm not planning to, so it's the best way for me to practice."

"So, what's his name?"

Elsa sighed. "Evan. And he's not even a good friend."

"I'm pretty sure he wants to be. Or more than that." Elsa didn't like the way this conversation was going. She had bigger problems to deal with.

"Yeah, actually I'm sure he does. But I don't, so that's it. Besides, he's twenty-four."

"Twenty four? Does he know what he wants is illegal?"

"Well, she's going to be eighteen in a few weeks now." _Thanks Finn, you're really helping_.

"I think he knows but doesn't care. But maybe you could trust me when I tell you nothing will happen."

"Yeah sure. We don't even speak together anymore. You're hiding things from me. Why do you even want to learn boxing? You're planning on beating up another kid or something?"

That was too much. Elsa rose and left the table without a word. _Damn what's wrong with him_? She glared at the few people that looked at her wondering what was happening and left the cafeteria. She found herself sitting on a bench, trying to cool off. She was also feeling stupid. _You should just have told him to fuck off_. Now she was alone outside, and hungry.

She hesitated for a few minutes, knowing it was a bad idea, but she finally grabbed her phone and called her sister.

"Hey sis!"

"Hi Anna. Did you eat already?"

"Nope. I'm going to the canteen right now."

"Want to meet up somewhere and grab a bite?"

"Huh... sure? I mean yeah I'd love to. Just lemme tell my friends. Send me a text with the address."

Elsa sighed. She knew she would regret it. But she also knew she felt alone and needed to eat. And she couldn't go back there. Also, she really wanted to see her sister. She looked for a place next to a subway station and sent her the address.

 

* * *

 

Anna was surprised, but delighted. And a little worried. It wasn't like her sister to do this.

"Sorry guys, I'm not eating here today." she smiled apologetically.

"Huh? You've got a date?" Ariel always had the weirdest ideas.

"Of course not! I'm just going to eat with... someone." She didn't know why, but she liked keeping theidentity of the "someone" secret. Her friends would love the mystery.

"Oh. That's really suspicious but if you don't want to say anything... enjoy your date, then." Anna blushed and left quickly. She didn't want to make her sister wait.

She met her at the address, a small restaurant close to a subway station. She hugged the blonde and they both sat at a table for two.

"So, why the invitation? Something happened?"

Elsa seemed a bit abashed. "Yeah... I got in a fight with Olaf and left the cafeteria without eating. I know it's dumb but I couldn't get back in after leaving in such a dramatic way."

Anna chuckled. "Yeah, it would have ruined everything. Just to be sure, when you say you got in a fight... you didn't knock him out, right? It happened before!"

Elsa laughed and they both ordered something to eat. She had tried choosing a cheap restaurant, but it was still more expensive than at school.

"Why did you fight?"

"He's mad because I'm seeing a 24 year old guy who teaches me boxing and who's clearly interested in me."

Anna didn't like it either. "Did you tell him you were not interested?" _You aren't, right?_ Could she be bi? Anna didn't like the idea of an old guy being with her sister.

"I did. But I guess he's jealous."

"Why don't you tell Olaf" she looked around her and whispered, "that you're not interested because he's a guy?"

Her sister shrugged. "Maybe I will. It could fix the problem, but I told the guy at the gym and it didn't really stop him. He must hope I'll change my mind or something. Anyway, what about you? You had a good morning?"

They spoke and ate together for an hour, and Anna loved it. She always liked spending time with Elsa, but being here in a restaurant, just the two of them, felt so great. She noticed with a blush that it did look like a date.

Before they got out and went into different directions, the redhead couldn't keep it for herself. "It was really fun, sis. We should do it again sometime! Make it a habit, like once a week or something."

The blonde sighed. "I liked it too, but it's way too expensive to do it every week."

"We'll find some place cheaper!" She knew how to get Elsa to do anything and flashed her her best smile.

"Yeah, ok. We'll try to find something." _Too easy!_ She went back to school with a smile on her face.

 

* * *

 

When Elsa got back to school, she felt better and ready to confront her friends. Their next class was in ten minutes but she found them in the courtyard. She walked to them and there was an awkward silence at first. Olaf was the first to speak.

"Hey Elsa. Sorry for later. I shouldn't have said that."

The blonde nodded. "It's ok. I may have over reacted a bit."

Finn laughed. "Yeah, you may have. Where did you go?"

"Once I was outside, hungry and feeling stupid? I called Anna and we went eating in the city." Rapunzel eyed her with a disapproving look.

"And you're right, we haven't seen each other a lot recently, Olaf. Well, except for New Year's Eve." To be honest, Elsa had been too busy looking after Anna to speak with Olaf last weekend.

"Oh by the way!" Rapunzel started, "there's a great band playing in a bar downtown on Saturday. We should totally go there together."

Elsa was suspicious, her best-friend wasn't usually really into bands. _Gosh, I'm getting paranoid_. "Sure, why not?"

 

* * *

 

 

It turned out Elsa was right to be suspicious. Rapunzel and Finn had come at her place before going to the bar, and Rapunzel had helped her choose her outfit, which she had never, ever, done before. She had insisted she needed to put something sexy, and had finally forced her to wear a short fitting dress and high-heels. The blonde had wondered if her friend was going to bring her to a lesbian bar, but she couldn't do it with Olaf and Finn, right?

So she had trusted her and they had met Olaf in front of the bar. Once inside she had sighed in relief, seeing a man and a woman kissing in a corner. They took a table and ordered some drinks. That's only a few minutes later, when the band got up on the small stage that had been set up, that Elsa finally understood why Rapunzel had brought her here.

She knew a member of the band. Long raven hair, emerald eyes and dark tanned skin. _Yep, this is_ _her_ _alright_. She would lie if she said that she had not contemplated the idea of calling her once or twice, if only to try again to get her sister off her mind. She still had her number in her phone. She glared at her best-friend, but the teenager only grinned and mouthed "surprise!" without a sound.

She was wearing a purple skirt and a white blouse that revealed quite a bit of cleavage. She had a tambourine in her hands and started playing it as the song started. Watching her dance sensually as she played brought her back to a few months ago and her cheeks reddened at the memory.

She glanced at her friends at the table. Olaf and Finn were watching the scene intensely but Rapunzel was watching her and visibly struggling not to laugh. _Damn, she must think she's so smart right now!_ _I knew something was_ _weird_ _!_

The band stopped and took a break. Elsa was glad the dark-skinned girl had not seen her in the audience and she silently thanked the dim lights.

"Damn, the girl with the tambourine is hot!" _Sorry Olaf, I don't think you've got any chance with her_.

"Yeah..." Finn was hit on the back of his head by his girlfriend. "Ouch! I was just saying..."

"I know very well what you were saying!"

"Calm down babe. Hans called dibs anyway! Not that I would anyway... well you understand."

They ordered other drinks and the band came back a few minutes later. Elsa was trying to enjoy the music when she caught Esmeralda's eyes. The girl's eyes widened in surprise for a few seconds as she recognized the blonde, and then blinked at her.

"Holy shit! She totally blinked at me, Did you see that?" Olaf sounded really excited and Rapunzel puffed when she saw him fixing his hair.

"What? She winked! It means I have a chance! You saw it, right?"

Finn nodded "Yep, she totally did. Not that I was looking at her, Rapz."

Elsa was torn between being amused at Olaf's misinterpretation of the wink and being horrified at what it could mean if they discovered the truth. Rapunzel was clearly having the time of her life, though.

What made it even worse was that the blonde could swear the raven-haired woman was dancing even more sensually now, swaying her hips to the beat of her tambourine. She gulped as the woman established eye contact with her as she did. It was suddenly very hot in this pub.

When the songs finally ended and the band went backstage, Elsa shook her head trying to regain her composure. She knew thinking about her sister would force Esmeralda out of her head in a heartbeat, but she wasn't sure it was better. Actually, she was sure it wasn't. She was glaring at a grinning Rapunzel when she heard Olaf.

"Oh fuck! She's coming our way! Wish me luck guys!" He fixed his hair again and swayed his shoulders.

The dark-skinned beauty was indeed walking towards their table, swaying her hips as she was used to.

"Hi!" She addressed the whole group and Elsa sighed in relief. "Did you like our show?"

Elsa remained silent and Olaf answered. "Yeah, it was great! You're so talented. Can we offer you a drink?"

Esmeralda smiled broadly. "Of course! It's so nice of you." She feigned to look around. "It's a shame there are no more chairs here." She turned and looked at Elsa "May I?"

The blonde didn't have the time to say no before the woman graciously sat on her lap and crossed her legs. "Thanks." _Doesn't she have any shame?_ _Has she ever heard of physical boundaries?_

Elsa noticed Olaf's disappointed look and tried not to laugh.

The woman on her lap spoke again. "So, Elsa, I've been waiting for your call. Did you lose my number?"

Elsa grew red as a beet. _Goddammit_ _, not in front of everyone!_

"I'm glad I came upon you today. This way I can give it back to you." Without any embarrassment, she reached for Elsa's purse and took out her phone. She checked it "Oh, it's so cute, you still have it!". Then her own cell phone rang and Elsa guessed she had called herself. Finn and Olaf were watching the scene dumbfounded.

She put the phone back in the purse, brushing Elsa's waist in the motion and making her shiver. "This way I can call you. I'm not used to not getting what I want." She gave her a quick peck on the lips before standing up and leaving with a final wink. The blonde tried hard not to stare at the swaying hips and she only got out of her daze when Rapunzel burst out laughing.

She turned toward her friends and noticed that Finn and Olaf were frozen, mouth half-opened and eyes wide. Her best friend, though, was laughing uncontrollably.

It took a few minutes for everyone to come back to their normal states. Elsa's cheeks had lost some of their red, Olaf and Finn had closed their mouth and were beginning to assimilate what they had seen, and Rapunzel still had a grin on her face but at least she had stopped laughing.

She spoke first. "Sorry Elsa, I... didn't expect that! I wanted you to see her again, hoping that you would reconsider calling her. But I didn't think she would be so... flirty, or even notice you."

"Damn, you could have warned me! I wouldn't have made such an ass of myself!" Olaf was red too.

Elsa cleared her throat. "Could we just... huh... keep it between us?" She was pretty sure she didn't have to come out to them anymore. It appeared they didn't take it wrong.

Finn laughed. "Well, you should say that to your girlfriend."

"She's not.." Elsa sighed. They were going to make fun of this for a while.

"So... how did you meet?" Olaf seemed dazed but Finn didn't look so surprised.

"Rapunzel and I met her in a lesbian club a few months ago."

"WHAT?" Finn turned to his girlfriend in shock and Elsa grinned. _Ah, sweet revenge_.

"I couldn't really tell you without telling Elsa's secret. Don't worry, I wasn't as successful as her."

"So Rapz... how did you even know she was in a band?"

Her friend shrugged "I stalked her on the Internet. You'd be surprised there aren't so many Esmeralda in Arendelle. I discovered she was part of a band, and then I found their Facebook page. That's how I learned they were playing here tonight."

Olaf finally spoke. "Whoa... is that why you've been distant with us recently? Well, except with Rapz."

The blonde pondered for a while. It would be easy to lie now and say yes. She couldn't tell them she loved her sister, after all.

"Yeah... partly."

"Why didn't you call her back? I definitely would have!" Finn shielded himself from the hits of his girlfriend.

"I... I don't know. Don't you think she's a little..." _slutty?_ "excessive?"

"So what? Maybe that's what you need. You're always so uptight and serious, no offense."

"Come on Elsa!" Rapunzel was pleading her "Give it a try! What have you got to lose? It could really help you."

“I'll see.”

“Well if you don't, be nice with the buddies and share the number!” Rapunzel glared at Olaf. “I'm just kidding, relax. I think you should go for it, Elsa.” The blonde was surprised. It was the first time Olaf encouraged her to date someone.

They stayed in the bar late, joking about how Olaf had acted during the concert and making fun of Elsa's embarrassment.

 

* * *

 

Olaf called her the next day. “Hey Elsa.”

“Hi! How are you?”

“Great. I just wanted to tell you… I'm sorry you thought you couldn't tell me about… girls.”

Elsa sighed. “It's just… I got the idea that it would… anger you?”

“Yeah. To be honest it lifted a weigh off me. I'm a hundred percent sure nothing will ever happen now, no matter what I do.”

The blonde didn't really like speaking openly about this with Olaf, but maybe it could ease things. “I'm sorry. I've realized first-hand how jealousy felt recently. I hope it will be over soon.”

“Don't worry 'bout me! I'll get over it. And seriously, give it a chance, you won't find someone like her every day.”

“Thanks, I'll consider it.”

In the following days, Esmeralda tried to call her twice but Elsa never answered. She finally got tricked when she answered a call from a number she didn't know.

“Haha! You thought you could avoid me forever?”

“Huh… sorry I didn't answer your other calls.”

“Come on, why do you try to avoid me? I know I'm not letting you indifferent. Is this the best-friend again?”

“Yes.” _I wish it was that easy._

“You need to get over her. She's cute but I can tell you she's straight as an arrow.”

“Yeah, I know it won't ever happen.”

“You won't get over her if you don't look elsewhere. Come on, let's try a date. A dinner or something. I promise I'll behave.”

Elsa sighed. Everyone told her to do it. She was attracted to her, sure, but she didn't _like_ her. Well, she didn't really know her either. It felt wrong to go on a date with someone she didn't really know, while she knew she loved someone else. She thought about all the months left before she could go away. Eight months. And she had tried to kiss Anna during the break. Maybe Esmeralda could help, just like working out helped.

Yet, it felt wrong to use her as a tool, or a distraction.

“Esmeralda, I just can't promise you I will get over her.”

“It's okay. I'm not proposing to you. Just asking for a date and more if we hit if off.”

“Ok… when and where?”

“Friday night? I'm with the band on Saturday. And I can pick you up, just give me your address.”

Elsa had forgotten that she was older than her. “Yeah, ok. I'll text it to you. See you on Friday, then.”

“See you, sugarplum!”

Anna barged in her room a few minutes later. “Hey sis! I finally found a place for our weekly dates!”

The blonde winced. _Don't call them dates, please_.

“It's not much more expensive than school, and it's close. Let's do it on Tuesdays, ok?”

Elsa nodded. She felt as if she was cheating on someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Olaf! He was so confident.  
> I caught up with almost all chapters I had written in advance, so updates might get slower.


	17. Birthday Party

Anna hurried up to leave her school in order to go meet her sister for lunch. Once again she had been evasive with her friends when they had asked her who she was eating with.

She entered the pub and sat at a table for two. Her sister arrived a few minutes later and the redhead stood up to hug her. They ordered some food and started talking.

How did your maths test go?" Elsa always wanted to know her grades.

Anna shrugged. "Well enough. I was so bored this morning." She didn't tell her about the time she had taken during her break to show her latest drawings to her art teacher. She had been a little embarrassed but he hadn't flinched when he had seen the drawing of the two girls kissing. _Well, I guess it's part of their job to be open-minded and tolerant_.

“Did another boy try to flirt with you?”

“Nope. I think I'll wait till high school anyway. Boys in my schools are either babies or dump as posts.” Her sister seemed relieved. _Can't blame her, last time she had to beat up the guy_.

“What about you? Did you catch a girl's eye?”

“Well, I do have a date on Friday.” Anna suppressed the voice in her head that cursed at the news.

“Oh…?”

“Yeah… do you remember Esmeralda? The girl from the club?”

_That bitch again_? “So you called her finally?”

“Not really. Rapunzel made me to go a bar where she was playing with her band.” _Fuck, she's hot and she's a musician?_ “She saw me, took my number and called me back a few days later.”

“Why did you agree to go on a date?”

“She's… stubborn.”

_I bet she is!_ “Well you could still say no and make her understand you're not interested.”

“I don't know if I am or not. All my friends tell me I should give it a try. What do I have to lose, right?”

“Your evening, for starters! We can go somewhere together if you're afraid you'll be bored at home. I don't like this girl, she doesn't sound… respectable.”

The blonde chuckled. “Come on, she's not so bad.”

“She could be a serial killer. Where are you going?”

“I don't know, actually. She said she would come home and take me there.”

“Hum hum… isn't that suspicious? Nobody will know where you are. What do you know about her?”

Elsa thought for some time. “Hum… she's in a band?”

“That's it?”

Her sister shrugged. “Yeah, that's it.”

'Where does she live? How old is she? Is she a student? What's her job if she isn't? What does she like? What's her full name?”

“I… I don't know any of that.”

“Seriously?! You don't know anything about this girl!”

“Come on, don't worry, she seems nice. I'll text you every hour to let you know I'm not dead.”Elsa laughed but Anna wasn't in the mood.

_She's_ _being fooled by her looks!_ Anna grunted but let the matter go. She didn't want to argue with her sister on their date day. Still… she didn't like it, and she didn't like this girl.

 

* * *

 

Elsa was nervous before her date. She had never been on a date, and she thought that the reason why she was now wasn't a good one. She looked at the mirror to make sure she was looking good. She had texted Esmeralda to know if there was a dress code and she had answered “idc about clothes, just put on some nice lingerie:)” so it had not really helped her. She had to admit, the girl didn't lack confidence.

She had asked Anna for advice but she had told her to wear whatever she usually wore. _She's not in a good mood today_. Rapunzel had told her to wear the same dress she had at the bar, but the blonde didn't feel comfortable in it. So she had chosen tight black trousers and a light sleeveless top. She also grabbed a cardigan to fight the cold outside.

She was waiting nervously in the living room with her hair done and make up on and her parents were soon pestering her with questions.

“Where are you going again?”

“Eating.”

“With who?”

“A friend.”

“Just one?”

“Yep.”

“Why?”

Elsa sighed. “I'm going on a date, happy?”

“Is he a boy from school?”

Elsa had tried telling her mom since the day she had told her father, but she never found the right time. She looked at her phone. She had 10 minutes, if her date wasn't late, which she thought was highly possible.

“Nope, she's not in my school. I met her in a bar.” Let's skip the club thing.

Her mother gasped and her father chuckled. “Wow, I'm glad it wasn't so brutal when you told me.”

“Sorry, mom. I should have told you earlier, and maybe with more diplomacy. I'm just really nervous right now.”

Her phone buzzed.

**20:50 I know I'm here early… but if you're ready I'm waiting outside your house.**

“I… I have to go now, she's here. Dad will fill you in. Have a good night. We'll talk tomorrow.”

She left the house, leaving her parents behind, and saw her date waiting in front of a small car. She was surprised to see that for once she didn't have a plunging neckline but a sleeveless top too. Matched with a knee-length skirt. The woman grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her on the cheeks.

“Hi Elsa. Are you ready?”

“Yep I've just announced to my mother that I had a girl date.”

“Oh. First one?”

Elsa nodded.

“I'd better not disappoint then! Let's go.” Elsa got up in the passenger seat and Esmeralda got around the car to drive. The blonde's cheeks reddened when she noticed her date was actually wearing a backless top and that there was no way she had a bra.

Esmeralda started the car and drove outside of town. _Strange_.

“So where are we going?”

“To my place. If it doesn't bother you. I thought I could woo you with some of my own cooking”. She winked at her. “Don't worry, I told you I'd behave.”

“Oh, ok.” _Don't stress out Elsa, she can't be a serial killer, Anna was just kidding_.

“If it bothers you we can go to a restaurant?”

“No, no it's fine.”

They arrived at a building in the outskirts of the town and the dark-skinned woman parked there. _At least it's not an abandoned old house in the middle of nowhere_.

They got out and finally arrived in her flat. The blonde entered first and watched her surroundings. The living room was full of colors and she found that it suited its owner well, from what she knew about her (which was close to nothing). It smelt of fresh flowers. Overall, it was cozy and comfortable. _Maybe not a serial killer_.

The dancer took out her shoes and walked barefoot in the room. Elsa followed her example but kept her socks on.

“Can I help you with something?”

“Yeah that would be nice. Follow me.”

They both went to the kitchen and the older woman gave her some things to do to help her. They started talking as they cooked together. Elsa thought it was strange for a date, but she didn't mind.

“So, you have a really nice house. I guess it's your parents'?”

“Yeah” she felt a little embarrassed that she till lived with her parents while the other woman had her own place. “I'.. I'm 17 actually. Still in high school.”

“Oh. I though you were older.”

“Does it bother you?”

“Of course not! When is your birthday?”

“In three weeks. Almost an adult!”

“Is that a way to tell me I'll have to wait three weeks for sex?” She chuckled as she watched the blonde's face. “I'm just teasing.” _Phew_. “I don't really care about laws.” she added with a wink.

“What about you? How old are you?”

“Twenty-two. Not that older than you.” _Well_ _that'_ _s a bigger difference than between me and Anna. Don't think about her!_

“And what do you do for a living?”

“I'm a professional dancer. I give some classes too. And you've seen me play in a band, but it doesn't really earn us anything. What do you want to do after high-school?”

“Something related with science. I'll decide once in college.”

“Wow, sexy _and_ smart.”

She stopped cooking for a bit and served them some white wine. Elsa wasn't used to drink alcohol but she figured she could handle a glass of wine or two.

The blonde had some difficulties getting her eyes off her neighbor's naked back. It reminded her of Anna when she had stripped off her dress on New Year's Eve. _Stop thinking about her! You're going to spoil everything!_ She had the same back dimples that had made her crazy all summer, though.

They got to know each other a little better while cooking and then went to the living room to eat. They sat opposite each other and started with the first course, accompanied by another glass of wine.

"It's really good, Esmeralda. I'm not a good cook but you definitely are.”

“Thank you.” she smiled at her and the blonde found her smile quite attractive. _Although with a few freckles…_

The evening continued and Elsa found herself enjoying it a lot. The food was delicious, her host turned out to be nice and funny (and quite beautiful), and they spent a really good time.

They were ready to call it a night and go back when the older woman grabbed her by the waist and brought her close. Elsa looked in her eyes and glanced at her lips. She was afraid. She wanted to kiss her, and she couldn't deny that she was attracted to her, but she didn't want it to go like the last time. _Please don't think about Anna, don't screw it up_. Esmeralda leaned against her and their lips met. The blonde didn't know if it was because of the wine, or because she had spent all night trying to kick her sister out of her head, but she managed to enjoy the kiss without her invading her mind.

The kiss was chaste and simple at first, but quickly deepened. Their tongues met and Elsa circled her kissing partner's neck with her arms. She was pleased to hear her moan into the kiss. They parted to catch their breath before meeting up again, with more passion than before. The blonde felt herself be guided somewhere and she soon fell on a couch, followed by the dancer who fell on top of her.

Elsa's hands left the neck of her partner to roam on her nude back. She skimmed the soft dark skin and reached the hollow dimples she was craving for. Esmeralda's hands were getting dangerously close to her breasts and it made her stop.

“Es.. Esmeralda. Let's… let's take a break ok?” She caught her breath but her hands stayed on her lower back. “I… obviously I find you really attractive. I just need to go slow… can you do that?”

The woman nodded in silence. “Yeah… sorry, I swore I'd behave. Let me drive you back home.” She kissed her once more, softly, and got up. Elsa reluctantly took her hands off her.

They drove in silence. Elsa was still feeling a bit light-headed.

When they arrived in front of her house, both girls got out. Esmeralda approached the blonde and spoke again. “I spent a really nice evening. Would you like to do that again?”

“Yeah. I'd love to.” It was true, she had loved the evening.

“Can I kiss you?”

“You didn't seem to need a permission before.” The blonde smiled and the other woman took it as a yes. She kissed her softly but it lasted for a while. The blonde's hands had found their way back to their favorite spot. _Gosh I can't make out with a girl in front of my parent's house_. She could see the lights were still on. _And they may be watching me_.

She broke the kiss. “See you soon, then.”

“With pleasure.” The dancer winked and got back into her car before leaving into the night.

The blonde walked back home and opened the front door. Anna was quickly getting back to the couch from the window as she entered. Her parents turned their head as she arrived.

“So, how did it go?”

“Good.” She wouldn't mind telling Anna, but she didn't really want to speak of her date with her parents.

“Will you see … her, again?”

“Yes, mom. And sorry for dropping the bomb on you like that. I thought I had more time ahead of me.”

“It's okay. Why didn't you tell me sooner? Especially if you had told your father before. You know I'd support you too, right?”

“Yes, thank you. I'm glad you're both taking it well.”

“Of course dear! As long as you're happy, we're happy. No matter who you want to be with.” _Oh, maybe I can date my little sister then it you're so tolerant_.

“I'm going to my room then. Goodnight.”

She quickly went upstairs and checked her phone. Five texts from Rapunzel, and one from Esmeralda.

She read the last one first. **23:40 Have a good night! Dream about me, it's the easiest way ;)**

The blonde hit reply and hesitated for a few seconds. _Should I flirt back? Should I just wish her a goodnight too?_ **23:45 I think I might. Have a good night too.**

Then she read all texts from Rapunzel.

**20:00 So, how is it going?**

**20:10 Where did she bring u?**

**21:00 Are u still alive?**

**22:00 I take it ur having a good night if u dont answer.**

**23:00 Are you sleeping at her place?**

By the time she had read all those, she had received an answer from her dancer.

**23:49 I'll send you a gift once I'm back home :)**

The blonde shrugged, wondering what she meant, and called her best-friend.

“Hey Rapz. Did I wake you up?”

“No, it's fine. So, how was it?” She sounded really excited.

“Really well. I think we'll do it again.”

“Come on, I need details!”

So Elsa told her everything. Esmeralda's place, the cooking, the fact that she found her nice and funny and pretty, and the kissing that she had stopped because it was getting too hot.

“But… I feel bad. I mean, I do find her attractive. But.. I don't love her.”

“Of course you don't! It was your first date! You've seen her three times in your life.”

“Yeah… but should we kiss and everything if I don't love her? And… I know I won't ever love her.” Once again, she thought about Anna and her impossible desires.

Rapunzel sighed on the phone. “Just enjoy it. Take it easy and experiment. Maybe it will turn into something good.”

“I don't know… wait for two secs I've just received a text” It was from Esmeralda again.

**00:03 Now I'm sure you'll have a good night ;)** The text was followed by a pic of herself, from behind, in nothing but a black lace tanga.

**I noticed your fetish :) and FYI it's one of the only three pieces of clothing I wore tonight.**

Elsa gulped. “Rapz… I know she's flirty and confident but seriously, who sends an almost nude pic after one date?”

She could hear her best-friend laughing on the other side of the line. “She does sound like she's pretty confident about her body.”

“Well, she can be.”

“Are you going to send her one too?”

“Are you crazy!?”

“Na, I'm just messing with you. So, when are you going to see her again?”

“I don't know. We said we'd call each other. Don't you think it's wrong if I continue seeing her knowing that I won't ever love her? As I said, she's nice, funny, and sexy, but… I would just be using her to try to forget Anna.”

“I know. Tell her if it makes you feel better. Not that she's your sister, though. This way, either she stops everything right now, or she continues and won't be able to say you didn't warn her.”

“I will.” _I already told her..._ “Thanks, Rapz. Goodnight.”

She changed, turned off the lights and shamefully took another glance at the pic she had just received before going to bed.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Elsa was happy to notice that Esmeralda had successfully chased Anna from some of her dreams. Maybe something good could come out of this, after all. She knew it wasn't fair, but she had tried multiple times to warn the dark-skinned woman, and she had still pursued her.

Anna had come see her during the morning and Elsa had told her about her date. She had been very reserved about the making-out and she had not mentioned the selfie. Still, Anna seemed suspicious about the whole thing.

The week-end ended, and the three following weeks too. Elsa had gone on several other dates with Esmeralda. To be honest, they were more make-out sessions than dates but Elsa was content with that. On some days, the older woman would come pick her up at school and they either went to her place or stayed in her car. They would sometimes eat together, but Elsa never came home too late.

Whenever the kisses and the touches went a little too far, Elsa would stop and ask her to slow down. Her kissing partner, as she had no better label to call her, always respected her wish, but the blonde knew she wanted more than that. She was also beginning to have a decent collection of provocative selfies on her phone.

They were catching their breaths after one of these sessions on Esmeralda's couch when Elsa told her about her birthday.

“So, I was wondering… I'm having a party with some friends for my birthday. Would you like to come?”

“I don't know. What are you willing to do to convince me...?” The enticing woman straddled her lap and kissed her on the neck, making Elsa shiver.

“If you don't want to come...”

“I do… would you introduce me as your girlfriend?” She kissed her again and it took Elsa's mind away from the seriousness of the question.

“I… I think I could.”

Her girlfriend smiled at her and kissed her some more before driving her back home.

 

* * *

 

 

Anna was angry. It was Thursday night, the day before Elsa would host a party to celebrate her 18th birthday. Their parents had agreed to leave on Friday and only come back on Sunday morning. That way Elsa had the house to celebrate with her friends, and she could celebrate with her family on Sunday. Anna, because she knew most of her sister's friends since New Year's Eve, was invited to both celebrations.

She had been pretty happy about this. She was dying to finally give her gift to her sister and see how she would react. But then Elsa had made an announcement.

“We should be around twenty tomorrow. And my girlfriend will be here.” _Girlfriend? Really? When did that happen?_

“Oh. Maybe you could present her to us.” _Really mom? They've been dating for three weeks._

“Huh… I'm not sure...” From what Anna had heard from Elsa, and that was not much because she didn't really talk to her about her 'girlfriend', their dates almost consisted only of kisses and more kisses.

“You never presented anyone to us. It could be a good thing.” _You too, dad?_ “I swear we won't embarrass you in front of her.”

“It's not that...” _Yeah, I'm sure she's embarrassed about her. They'll see she's just a slut_. Anna had seen her sister blush after receiving a text from her, and Anna was sure it was because she was sending her inappropriate pics. She had almost tried to grab her sister's phone to prove her hypothesis, but the blonde had quickly put it away.

“Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't you invite her on Sunday too? This way we'll be able to meet her.”

_Seriously?_ She couldn't stay quiet anymore. “Isn't it a family celebration?”

“Well, yes… but you never know, she might become your sister-in-law one day, Anna!” Anna winced. _I hate her already_.

“I… I'll ask her. Maybe she could just come by during the afternoon?”

“Yes, sure.” Anna felt a little better. At least she could give her sister the locket without her being here.

“And no sleeping in the same bed, tomorrow night. Anna, we're counting on you to look after your sister, right?”

“Of course.” _You bet I will_.

 

* * *

 

 

When she got home from school the next day, her parents had already left and Elsa was there with Rapunzel to prepare the party. The three of them moved the furniture to create a small dance-floor and put two tables together to have a bar area. They were decorating the house when Esmeralda arrived.

Anna eyed her as she came in. The redhead wasn't surprised to see that she was wearing a scandalous backless dress that also showed her legs. Anna had to admit she was pretty, with her long wavy dark hair and her tanned smooth skin. _I hate her_. She walked directly towards her sister and kissed her passionately. _I hate her so much!_

“So, you already know Rapunzel. And this is Anna, my sister.” The evil temptress smiled at her and said “Hi Anna! So nice to meet you.”

"Hi.” Anna went back to the decorations.

The other guests arrived at eight and Anna winced every time Elsa introduced her girlfriend. The redhead carefully watched them as she served drinks and offered snacks. Loud music was already playing and the lights were off, the room being illuminated by the spotlights Finn had brought.

Anna noted that what she had imagined about Esmeralda was pretty close to the reality. She was sexy, loud, confident, and way too touchy feely with her sister. The teenagers started dancing and she took the opportunity to show off. _Yeah, it's your job, so of course you know how to dance. No need to rub it in our_ _faces_.

The highlight of the party came with the opening of gifts. But once again, the dark-skinned woman took the opportunity to show off. Rapunzel, who was the one in charge of organizing the party, declared: “We're going to open the gifts soon, but first I believe Esmeralda has a surprise for her girlfriend.” She brought a chair in the middle of the dance-floor and asked Elsa to sit on it. Anna didn't like the way it was going.

Soon enough Esmeralda appeared in a bad-taste mini-skirt and a way too small tank top. People cheered and a few boys whistled as she began dancing sensually around Elsa. _How can she be so shameless? I fucking hate her_. It lasted way too long and it almost ended as a lap-dance. She could see her sister was embarrassed. Her cheeks were red, her breathing was irregular and she didn't know where to look. Everyone but Anna clapped and cheered when it was over. Esmeralda whispered something into Elsa's ear and the redhead was glad she couldn't hear because she was pretty sure she wouldn't like it.

Then Elsa began opening her gifts. As always with teenagers, most of them were meant as jokes and were completely useless. Still, Rapunzel had bought her a coupon for a spa day with her, Olaf had given her a car radio saying he was pretty sure she'd have a car soon, and she received a book collection from Finn.

Elsa sighed when she came upon a sex-toy and many guys laughed. “Come on, I told you: no useless gifts like these!”, to which her 'girlfriend' added “Don't worry guys, we'll make good use of this one” making everyone but the two sisters laugh. Elsa because she was once again red as a tomato, and Anna because she was mad. Really mad. How could Elsa be with her? She was rude and provocative, everything that her sister wasn't. And the thought of her using this thing with her sister just turned her stomach.

The party continued, people drinking more and more, and Anna saw her nemesis come to her a few minutes later.

“Hey Anna.”

“Hey.” _What do you want now?_

“So Elsa told me you were her chaperon today?” she laughed but Anna didn't find it funny.

“Yes, I am.”

“I have a better idea. I think I know the perfect birthday present for your sister. Could you tell your parents I left early?”

“Nope. You can sleep in my room if you want. I'll sleep with Elsa.”

“Huh… come on! Don't be a brat.”

“Don't call me a brat, you slut!” Anna was pissed off.

Esmeralda's eyes widened in surprise. “I'm gonna assume you're drunk and let it go. Just don't tell your parents, ok?”

“Nothing will happen. If Elsa asked me, I might accept, but I sure won't obey your orders.” _I hope she won't, though._ _And if she does I'll do everything to convince her. And she never resists me, bitch._

Anna grunted and walked away. She came across Rapunzel and told her “I can't believe that bitch. What is Elsa doing with her, seriously?”

“Esmeralda? Why?”

“Why?! She's… she doesn't deserve her! Ok she's sexy, but all she can do is show her body to everyone!”

“What? No, she's nice once you know her. She can be a little wild, but she's kind.”

“Kind?” Anna snorted. “She just wants to get in me sister's pants.”

“Hum… could it be that you're jealous Anna? Because Elsa spends time with her?”

“Of course I'm jealous.” No point in denying. “that's not the point. She's just not good enough for Elsa.”

Rapunzel shook her head and sighed. “Try to talk to her some other day. You'll see, she's not a bad person.”

Anna grunted again and went to Elsa. “Hey sis.”

“Heyyy! How are you?” She sounded a bit drunk.

“You should slow down on the booze. You remember what our parents told us, right? Esmeralda can't sleep in your room.”

“Yes, of course. Why?”

“She asked me to. And she called me a brat.” Anna made a pout. She knew Elsa found it cute.

“Hihi. I'll talk to her don't worry.”

The redhead spent the rest of the night watching over her sister. People were slowly leaving, and she saw Elsa walk to her girlfriend and argue with her. After a few minutes, she left, looking a bit angry. Anna gave her a victorious smile but soon regretted it. Esmeralda glared at her and walked back towards Elsa. She grabbed her ass and kissed her languorously in front of Anna. Then she winked at her and left.

Anna was furious. But at least the succubus wasn't here anymore and her sister was safe. Other people left and they were soon only five, four if she didn't count Olaf already unconscious on the couch. Finn and Elsa were barely in a better shape and they weren't walking straight.

“Ok, I think it's time to go to bed. Can we take your room again Anna?”

“Sure! I'll put sis to sleep.”

Rapunzel seemed to hesitate. “Maybe I can do that.”

“No don't be silly I'll do it, right sis?”

“Sure. It… it's ok Rapz.”

They all went upstairs and Anna guided her sister to her room. She had never seen Elsa drunk, and she was sure it was because of the rascal she called her girlfriend. _Well, it's her 18_ _th_ _birthday after all…_

“Ok we're there, sis. Let's change and go to bed.” But her sister just crashed on the bed.

The redhead sighed.”K, I'll help you.”

She blushed as she struggled to unbutton her sister's tight jeans and tugged on its legs to remove it. She made sure not to look at her white underwear and then she helped her get out of her shirt. She couldn't help but look at her full breasts in her bra. _Damn I wish I had the same ones_. Then she thought about Esmeralda and the fact that she was gone while she was here with Elsa. _I win, bitch_.

“Huh… let's get you into something decent.” She grabbed an old T-shirt and put it on her sister.

Elsa muttered something and tried without success to remove her bra under her shirt.

Anna blushed even more and put her hands on her sister's back under the shirt to unhook it. She tugged on it and put it on the desk chair.

“Ok now get under the cover!” She helped her and switched off the lights before joining her.

She lay next to her and watched her breathe. _She's so gorgeous…_ She saw a strand of her beautiful platinum hair falling on her face, and she gently pulled it back behind her ear.

“Hey sis?”

“Hum?”

“Do you love Esmeralda?”

“No.” Anna was glad but surprised. She had not even thought about it for a second and had answered without an ounce of hesitation in her voice.

She smiled and was getting ready to sleep when her sister spoke again.

“You know I can only love you.” All in all, Anna liked drunk Elsa. “Come closer, sis.” _She never calls me sis!_ Anna snuggled against her, overjoyed, her back against her.

“Th'other way.” muttered the blonde.

“Huh?” Anna turned and was now face to face with her. She felt Elsa's hand slip under her T-shirt and rest on her lower back.

“I love those back dimples of yours. They're so sexy.”

Anna's eyes widened at the words, watching the bliss on her sister's face. _Does she think I'm Esmeralda…?_

“Huh sis… you know I'm Anna, right?”

The blonde yawned and nodded. “f'course, silly.”

Anna blushed even harder. No one had ever told her any part of her was sexy. And she wasn't even sure what her sister was referring to. She felt happy and... fuzzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my favourite chapter so far!  
> What do you think of Esmeralda?


	18. Meeting the Wynters

Elsa was in a haze as she slowly woke up. Her head hurt and the memories from the last day were blurry in her mind. She noticed Anna next to her and things slowly came back to her. Overall, her birthday party had been a success. Esmeralda had been… wild, but everyone seemed to like her. She blushed at the memory of what she had whispered to her after she had danced for her, in front of everyone. But it was nothing compared to the memory of her sister taking off her jeans and bra.

Elsa gently removed her sister's arm from her waist and silently got out of the bed. The redhead muttered something. “Sis? Where you going?”

The blonde kissed her on the forehead and told her to get back to sleep. Then she changed, making sure not to be in front of her sister as she did, and went downstairs.

She crossed the living-room, trying not to wake up a snoring Olaf, and reached the kitchen. Rapunzel was already there, with a bowl of coffee in front of her.

“Hey.”

“Good morning Elsa. How are you?”

Elsa began preparing a bowl of hot chocolate as she answered.

“Good. Well, a little hungover. What about you?”

“Great. Finn is still asleep, though. I think he drank too much yesterday.”

The blonde finished preparing her bowl and sat in front of her best-friend.

“So, how are things going with Esmeralda?”

Elsa sighed. “She's a little exuberant but she's great. It's doing ok.”

“Do you think you could have feelings for her?”

“I don't think so. I mean I like her, and I enjoy the time we spend together. But… well, you know my problem.”

Rapunzel only nodded.

“Anna undressed me last night. I was half-drunk so she helped me. It was… awkward.” Things were still coming back to her. “Fuck! I think I told her she was sexy or something.”

“I knew it wasn't a good idea that she put you to bed. But you said you were ok with it and I couldn't really argue that I should be the one to do it.”

“I just hope she forgets, or thinks I said it because I was drunk. As for Esmé, I'm sure she wants more than just making-out on her couch. She's been patient, but she's getting insistent.”

“What about you? Do you want more?”

“No. Not yet. I don't think I'm ready.”

“You should tell her. See what she answers. You shouldn't feel forced to do it.”

“I know. I told her I wanted to go slow. But on the other hand, my parents want to meet her and I agreed. I'm kind of sending mixed signals.”

“You've been together for three weeks. You have plenty of time to get to the next level. Finn and I waited six months to do it.”

Elsa sighed. “Yeah… except she's not sixteen but twenty-two. And I still… well I still know nothing about all this.”

“She's always known you were younger. She can't blame you for that.”

Elsa was thinking about this when Finn arrived, followed by Olaf. They sat at the table, groaning and holding their heads in their hands.

“You don't look so good. We've got to clean the house before tonight. My parents will arrive early tomorrow.”

“I gotta say, it was a really fun party.” Olaf said in a coarse voice. “And it was a good thing you invited your girlfriend. People took it well I think. And everybody loves her already.”

“I just hope people at school won't bitch about it or talk behind my back. Everybody will learn soon.”

“Fuck the others anyway. We'll support you.”

The blonde was glad. “Thanks. It means a lot.”

They were speaking about various memorable moments of her birthday party when Anna came into the kitchen. Elsa smiled as she saw her. The redhead yawned and rubbed her eyes. She had put on some shorts but she was still wearing her pajama T-shirt and her hair was all messy. She said hi to the group, hugged her sister from behind and muttered “I need breakfast”. She didn't look like she was in better shape than the two boys.

Elsa had not finished her bowl and showed it to her. “Take mine, I'm full.” The redhead kissed her on the cheek and sat on her lap with a “Thanks sis.” Elsa was happy. She loved those short affectionate moments she could spend with Anna. Then she raised her head and noticed the looks on her friends' faces. _Yeah, maybe it's a bit inappropriate_. She cleared her throat. “Maybe we could grab another chair from the living-room.”

Rapunzel was standing up to do that but Anna stopped her. “Na don't worry, it's ok.”

The blonde didn't know what to do with her arms and hands. The natural thing was to put them around her slim sister's waist but that would only make the situation weirder. So she just sat there, arms hanging down on each side of the chair. The redhead leaned against her once she finished the bowl and the blonde was dying to kiss off the thin line of chocolate she could see just above her lips.

“Let's get to work!” Rapunzel interrupted her reverie, standing up and collecting the bowls to put them in the dishwasher.

They spent the whole afternoon cleaning up and Elsa realized it was the second time in a short period. It was a habit she could get used to, spending the weekend with her friends and her sister. _Well, I might have my own place in a few months, if everything goes according to plan. But neither Anna nor my friends will be there…_

They ate the leftovers together for dinner and her friends left just after, bringing with them all remaining alcohol bottles. Elsa yawned “I'm exhausted. Let's go to bed.”

“Sure. Same one?”

“Huh… why?”

“Why not? Our parents aren't here.” Elsa often argued their parents wouldn't approve of them sleeping in the same bed without reason when she wanted an excuse to send her away.

“They… they're coming home early. So we can't.” She was glad Anna didn't insist on it but just grumbled before going to her own room.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Anna had just got out of the shower and she was drying herself with a towel when she remembered what her sister had told her before falling asleep two days ago. She stood next to the mirror and turned her neck to inspect her back. _Well, if she thinks these dimples are sexy maybe I should show them more. She knows what she's speaking about_.

She finished drying herself and dressed. She was really excited to give the necklace to her sister. She was also disappointed that Esmeralda would come during the afternoon, but she hoped her parents would hate her as much as she did. _When they're going to see how she dresses, they'll understand immediately_.

Anna tried to tame her hair and left the bathroom. She drew in her room until her mother called from downstairs. Elsa got out of her bedroom at the same time and she followed her.

Their parents were waiting with a small present in their hands. “Happy Birthday, Elsa!”. The blonde grabbed the gift and opened it. It turned out it was a key and the corner of her lips went up into a wide smile. “Is it a car?!”

Their father nodded and led her outside. “It's a second-hand, of course. And a bit old. But it works great.” It was an old white sedan, and the blonde thanked and kissed her parents before going inside. Anna was glad to see her so excited and happy.

They spent a lot of time speaking about it, and Anna was growing impatient. She wanted to give her her gift too! Finally, they all came back inside the house and Anna handed her her present. The blonde carefully unwrapped it and opened the box to find the locket and the necklace. She gasped as she saw it “It's so beautiful Anna!”.

The redhead was glad she liked it. “It's a locket, you can open it.” She did, and looked at the photo Anna had chosen for a long time. When she glanced back at her Anna saw tears in her eyes, and her own eyes began watering at the sight. “It's so perfect Anna.” The blonde took her in her arms and they hugged for a long time. “I love you so much Anna, you can't even imagine.” The younger sister felt all warm and fuzzy at the words. She hugged her tighter before releasing her and helping her to put the necklace on. “I'm never removing it.”

Once the emotions weren't so raw, they all sat at the table and ate. They were still at the table, eating dessert, when they heard the doorbell. _Damn, the day would have been so perfect without her_.

Elsa went to the door and opened it. Esmeralda was behind it, smiling. She came in and kissed her girlfriend lightly on the cheek. _Tsssk, I never saw her kiss her so innocently_. Even Elsa looked surprised. Her parents stood up to meet her but Anna stayed at the table. She was fuming. The succubus was wearing decent purple trousers and a white top that showed no cleavage. _I'm sure she had to buy them just for today_. She had changed her big gold earrings for smaller ones and even her posture was proper, contrary to what Anna had seen two days ago. She smiled timidly at Agnarr and Iduna as Elsa introduced her to them. _Don't be fooled, please!!_

“It's so nice to meet you, Esmeralda. Please, come in”. Her mother's voice was kind and her father showed her the way to the table.

“Oh hi Anna. It's nice to see you again.”

“Hi.” Anna watched her big green eyes and saw a glint of amusement in them. If she wanted to play this game, Anna would follow. “Did you successfully catch a tramway on Friday night? Seeing how much you drank, I'm pretty sure you couldn't drive.”

Elsa eyed her disapprovingly and the redhead almost felt bad.

“Yes, thank you for your concern. I think I was ok but you're never too careful.”

They all sat back at the table and Agnarr fetched a new plate for her. “Have some dessert, Esmeralda. It's really good.”

“Thank you Mr. Wynter.” She took the plate and grabbed a bite of her desert. “It is indeed. You're a really good cook, Mrs Wynter.”

_The fucking b…_ “Oh come on, you can call us Agnarr and Iduna.” This was going way too good.

“So, we're dying to know more about you. Elsa doesn't speak much about anyone. You're actually the first person she has introduced to us.”

“Well. You must know that I'm a little older than your daughter.” A little, yeah. Fours years, almost five! “I stopped school when I was sixteen but I have a comfortable situation now.” Anna was pleased to see that her parents had flinched a little when she had said she had left school as soon as possible.

“Oh? What are you doing?”

“I'm a professional dancer.”

Anna saw her chance. “You're not a stripper, are you?” That was actually totally plausible. All eyes went to her. Her sister was shocked, her father didn't understand what had come to her and her mother gasped “Anna!”.

The eyes of the woman in front of her were cold but she faked a small laugh. “Of course not! I appear in some music videos, I dance at some concerts or shows and I give a few classes too. I also play the tambourine in a band. That's how I met your daughter.”

_Liar!_ Anna knew they had met before in a club. But she couldn't tell it without her sister getting into trouble too.

The conversation went on and it was a disaster. Esmeralda was behaving as the perfect daughter-in-law and the whole family was laughing at her jokes. Her parents were eating out of her hand. _Am I the only one with a brain here?_

They stayed a long time at the table, and when they finally left it, Esmeralda offered to help cleaning up but her mother dismissed the idea with a wave of her hand. _You didn't even help after the birthday party, but now you want to do the dishes?_

They went outside and Elsa showed her her new car. Anna didn't know anything about cars, just like her sister, but it seemed her nemesis did and she was soon in a deep discussion about cars and motors with their father.

“I'm glad you know this stuff so well! You'll be able to help Elsa if I'm not around.”

Anna finally saw some silver lining to this afternoon when her sister showed the locket she had given her. “Look at what Anna gave me! It's so beautiful. And there's a photo of us inside.” Her girlfriend looked at it and the redhead finally smiled when she saw a glimpse of jealousy in her eyes.

They went back inside and sat in the living room. Anna tried to sit between the two but Esmeralda was faster. Everyone went back to talking and the redhead waited for a moment of silence to drop a bomb on her enemy: “So I was wondering… why did you stop school when you were sixteen?”

The raven-haired girl sighed but answered after a few seconds. “I guess school just wasn't for me. I was kind of a difficult kid.” _Yes, finally!_ “I don't like to use it as an excuse, but I've been moving between households during all my childhood due to family issues, so it wasn't easy for me.”

_Could she be lying about this? No, no one would do that_. Anna almost felt bad for her now. _Fuck, she 's gonna have me too._

Her mother seemed touched. “Oh honey, I'm so sorry. It must have been so hard.”

“It's ok. I regret now, not staying in school. But I'm also proud I became what I am on my own.”

Anna stopped bothering her and just waited for the day to end. She still didn't like her being with her sister, but maybe she deserved some slack. When she finally announced it was time for her to go back, and after kindly refusing Iduna's offer to stay for dinner, she said goodbye to everyone and went outside with Elsa.

The redhead couldn't help it and went to her bedroom's window to watch. They spoke for a while, and then kissed, before parting ways.

 

* * *

 

 

Elsa followed her girlfriend outside. She had been impressed by her all afternoon.

“Whoa! I don't think it could have gone any better.”

Esmeralda chuckled. “You see? I can be respectable when need be! I'm pretty sure they all loved me. Well, except for you sister, of course.”

The blonde had noticed that too.“I'm sorry about her. I don't know what got into her. She's usually so kind.”

“Really? She's always been a pest with me. She even called me a slut during the party.”

“What?!” Elsa was shocked. “It's so not like her. I never even heard her swear. Are you sure…?”

“Yep. Maybe she was a little drunk. And I guess she wouldn't like anyone you were dating, so I won't take it personally.”

“Maybe… I'm sure she will be nicer if you get to know each other. And you're right, I think my parents love you already!”

“Yep! You owe me but I'm sure you'll find something to thank me.” She winked at her and the blonde blushed a little.

“About that… I'm sorry but… I know you want us to move faster. And you totally deserve it. But… I'm still not over… well you know what.”

The girl in front of her sighed. “I know. You warned me multiple times before we started anything. Don't worry, I'll wait until you're ready.”

“Thanks.” _I'm not sure I'll be ready some day_.

“No problem. Just… I need to be honest too.” She seemed really embarrassed and Elsa wondered what she had to say. Was she seeing someone else? The thought wasn't as painful as it should be. It was much less painful than when Anna had been with Hans. But still, she could feel a small pain in her heart at the thought and it made her realize that even if she didn't love her, she kind of liked what they had, and didn't want to lose it.

“Yeah?”

“I'm falling for you. Hard.” Elsa felt both relieved and sad at the same time. She was happy there was no problem between them, and she felt good knowing that she could be liked. That she could have a normal relationship if she ever managed to get her sister out of her head. But on the other hand, the person she used to try to get over Anna had just told her that she kind of liked her now. And Elsa knew she couldn't love her as well. It felt wrong. She knew she would hurt her down the line. _If only I could love her as much as I love Anna…_ _or even half of it..._ _it would be so great, I'd have the perfect life._

“Oh… I see.”

“Yeah. You're pretty, smart, kind,… you can seem cold at first but I really like what I'm starting to see as I learn more about you. And you're damn hot too, that helps.”

Elsa laughed and kissed her gently. “I really hope I will get over her. You deserve someone who loves you.”

They kissed some more and Esmeralda left in her car.

When she got back in, her parents were smiling. “She's so great! I'm so happy for you, Elsa.”

“She would be such a good daughter-in-law!” _Oh, calm down, mom_.

“Just, please, don't get too hyped on this ok?” They both nodded but Elsa knew they were thrilled for her.

She went upstairs to see her sister and ask her about her recent behavior, and she smiled as she felt the locket Anna had given her bouncing between her breasts as she quickly climbed the stairs. It was the best gift she had ever received.

 


	19. Driving

Elsa arrived upstairs and knocked on Anna's door before coming in. Her sister was drawing on her bed but she was startled as the blonde came in and quickly hid her drawings.

"What were you drawing?" Elsa found it strange. She knew Anna wasn't really confident and didn't like to show her drawings to anyone, but she had always showed them to her. _Is this why the door was closed_? She almost never closed it.

"Huh.. nothing! It's a... a school project." _Really suspicious_.

"If you say so." She sat on the bed next to her.

"I've noticed you weren't really nice to Esmeralda."

"Yeah... I don't like her."

Elsa grinned. At least she was frank about it.

"But why? Dad and mom loved her."

"Yeah... she was acting as the perfect little girl. But I saw her on Friday, and I heard you tell me about her before, so she can't fool me."

"What don't you like about her?"

"She's rude. And she's always all over you, trying to touch you or kiss you. And she shows way too much skin. I know she's hot and she's really pretty, but that's not a reason to show off. And she's too old for you. Do I need to go on?"

The blonde chuckled. "I think it's enough. Aren't you just a little jealous?"

"Of course I am. I told you before, the first time you met her. I don't want to share you. It doesn't mean I'll try to drive you away from her. I just don't like it. But I want you to be happy."

Elsa grinned and hugged her sister for a moment. "You know I'll never love someone more than you. Maybe we could go out the three of us, you'll get to know her."

The redhead snorted. "Yeah sure, I'll sit and watch you two making out. I don't wanna be the third wheel."

"Maybe with Rapunzel then? All girls night. You could bring some of your friends too, I've never met them."

"Humpf, we'll see."

Elsa got up and left the room. "And thanks again for the locket, I love it."

 

* * *

 

 

Elsa felt a little nervous when she got off the bus on Monday. She knew everyone was most likely aware that she had a girlfriend by now, and she hoped nobody would make remarks about it. She walked alongside Olaf towards Finn and Rapunzel, trying not to look around her.

"Hey. So how was the second birthday party?"

"Great! Look at what my sister gave me!" She took the locket out of her cleavage and showed it to her two friends. She had already showed it to Olaf in the bus.

"Hum, yeah that's nice." They didn't look so impressed.

"And you can open it, there's a picture inside."

"Yeah, it's a locket."

"You're no fun. And I got a car from my parents. Too bad I can't drive it yet."

"When do you take the exam?"

"In three days. I hope I can pass it on the first try."

"You're going to be the first one with a license. You're gonna drive us everywhere!"

"I called dibs for the morning commute!" Elsa had forgotten the deal she had been tricked into making with Olaf.

"We'll see about that. I just want to stop taking this stupid bus!"

"And how did it go with your parents meeting Esmeralda?" Rapunzel sounded very interested in that.

"Great. They love her already. A bit too much actually." Elsa kept for herself what she had told her about her feelings. "Anyway... do you think I'll have to punch someone today? Or are people going to leave me alone?"

"They might talk behind your back, but I don't think they'll mess with the Ice Queen in front of her. Especially since she began beating up kids in public places."

Indeed, a few people asked her about Esmeralda, but no one said anything offensive. She had no doubt some were gossiping or criticizing in secret, but at least they were discreet.

 

* * *

 

 

The days went by and Elsa found herself in a car, waiting for a driving inspector. She was beyond nervous. She extended her arms and noticed her hands were shaking. She raised the chain of her necklace and took her locket between her fingers. Rubbing it kept her busy and smoothed her. She quickly opened it and glanced at the photo.

The inspector finally arrived a few minutes later and she greeted him with the best smile she had. Both her best-friend and her girlfriend had told her to wear a short skirt to increase her chances, but she found it extremely inappropriate and gross. Well, Rapunzel may have been kidding, but she wasn't sure about Esmeralda.

The man smiled at her and asked her to start the car. They drove for a while, Elsa following every direction he told her. She parked correctly when he asked her and even did a nice parallel parking. She was relieved when she arrived back where they had started. She stopped the engine and breathed out.

"Ok, it's finished miss. You will receive the answer tomorrow by mail."

"Thanks. Goodbye!" _He could have told me if it was fine..._

Needless to say, Elsa spent the whole morning dying to know the answer. She left school as soon as the bell announcing the start of her lunch break rang. She ran to the subway, paced up and down in it, and ran to her house. She opened the mailbox and tore the envelope up. Hands shaking, she read through it and sighed in relief as she saw she had passed the exam.

A smile on her face, she went to her car and started the engine. She drove to Anna's school, feeling a bit unsure as it was the first time she drove alone, and she parked as close as she could.

Then she grabbed her phone and called her.

"Hey Anna! Guess where I am!"

"Huh... running home to check the mail?"

"Nope! I'm in my car in front of your school, 'coz I've got my license!"

The blonde moved the phone away from her ear as her sister squeaked on the other side of the line.

"You want to go somewhere?"

"Sure! I'm on my way!"

Elsa put the phone down but remembered she had other people to tell. She texted her parents first and then her friends. _Oh, I almost forgot Esmé_. She texted her too and waited impatiently for her sister to show her cute freckled face.

A lot of texts arrived at the same time and she looked at them while waiting.

**Mom: Congratulations! I knew you would pass.**

**Dad: Great! I'm proud of you! But drive safe.**

**Rapunzel: Yeah! Come back with your car, you'll drive us somewhere!**

**Finn: Nice! Come back quick.**

**Olaf: Yesss!! Does it mean I don't have to take the bus tomorrow?**

**Esmé: Yay! Come by my place to celebrate! I'll cook you something.**

She answered to her best friend and her girlfriend:

**Sorry Rapz, I'm waiting for Anna at her school. Yes, I know, I shouldn't.**

**Sorry Esmé, I already asked Anna if she wanted to go eat somewhere. But I can come after school?**

Anna was finally showing up when she got a reply.

**Esmé: Didn't u eat with her yesterday already? You know you can come whenever you want;)**

_Well, yeah we did... but it was our date day, today is for a special occasion._

She wrote a quick reply and hit the send button before opening the door for her sister: **Yep. Special occasion though. See u tonight.**

Her sister came inside and launched herself at her. "That's so great sis! So where are you taking me? A fancy restaurant?"

"I got a driving license, I didn't win the lottery. Let's take a ride and stop when we find something not too cheap."

She started the car again and prayed not to make the engine stall in front of her sister. It went well enough and she focused on the road. Anna, on the other hand, was trying to find a good radio station. "You need some CDs in there. I'll make you a mix-tape."

The blonde agreed. "You know what sis? We should totally go on a road-trip across Europe this summer."

"That... that's actually a great idea. You think mom and dad would allow us not to go on holidays with them and give us the money instead?"

"Between my persuasion power and your good grades, I guess we could pull it off."

Elsa let herself consider it. Just the two of them, going wherever they'd like, doing whatever they'd like... _Ok stop there Elsa_.

"We'll have to think about that. But what do you say I bring you to school every morning?"

The redhead looked at her with big eyes. "Really? That would be so great!"

Elsa chuckled. She wanted to ruffle her hair but she wasn't comfortable enough yet to remove one hand from the wheel.

They stopped at a small restaurant and ate there. Then Elsa brought her sister back to her school and joined her friends. They had fifteen minutes left before the start of the next class so they all went out and Elsa drove them around.

"Olaf I'm sorry but I won't be able to drive you to school. My parents want me to drive Anna." The blonde wasn't even ashamed of the lie. He had tricked her into this deal, after all.

"Oh" He sounded disappointed. "Well, I'm eighteen in a few weeks anyway."

After the afternoon classes, she stopped by Esmeralda's place before going home. The girl welcomed her with a strong passionate kiss that left her breathless. She stayed there for an hour and then got back home.

 

* * *

 

It was the first morning Elsa would drive her to school and Anna was thrilled. No more bus! No more having to sit next to strangers or people she didn't like. No more time wasted waiting for the next bus to arrive. And more time with her sister!

She ran to the car as she noticed it was beginning to rain and happily sat in the passenger's seat while Elsa sat behind the wheel. She had to make a detour because their schools were in opposite directions, but all-in-all they could leave at the same hour than usual. She put the CD she had prepared in the car radio and started singing at the top of her voice.

"You know I might regret it and never drive you again if you sing?"

Anna made a pout and looked at her with her big green eyes, which made the blonde chuckle. "How did you get so adorable?" Anna blushed a little but resumed her singing.

The rain only got worse as they neared her school and it was coming down in buckets when Elsa finally parked. "I should have taken an umbrella, I'm gonna be soaked."

"You can take mine, it's in my purse."

"But what are you gonna do?" Elsa was wearing one of her favorite outfit, a black skirt with a white blouse, and there was no way she would let her sister get wet under the rain with this on. All the pervs at her school would stare at her chest.

The blonde shrugged. "I'll manage".

"Come on sis, walk with me to the school and then get back. This way neither of us will get wet." She blushed at the thought of walking close to her sister under an umbrella, but she really liked the idea.

"Huh... ok. Let's go." The blonde opened the umbrella inside the car, got out and walked towards the other side. Then she opened the passenger's door and Anna came out and took her left arm between hers. They walked together to the school and Anna felt like she was in a romantic movie, walking under an umbrella at the arm of a gorgeous woman, in the middle of a pouring rain. Except the sexy woman was her sister, but nobody knew that. Her cheeks were red and she noticed that her sister's were too.

They stopped when they arrived at the door and Elsa instinctively kissed her on the forehead to wish her goodbye. Anna blushed even more and Elsa stopped for a few seconds.

"Huh... sorry, I didn't think. Just tell your friends I'm your embarrassing big sister. And that if they mock you for this I'll come back and bash their teeth in."

Anna giggled and hugged her. "I would never be embarrassed because of you! Thanks for the ride! See you tonight."

She entered the building and went to her friends. She noticed a lot of people were watching her with curiosity.

Ariel was the first to speak. "Holy shit, who was that?"

Jasmine continued. "I knew you were dating someone older! But a woman? Whoa, you hid that well."

"Damn is she a model or something?" Anna looked at the guy who had said that, David, who was in her class, and noticed he was staring at her sister's ass. She slapped him lightly. "Take you eyes elsewhere".

A hundred questions came towards her before she could even explain anything. They had, after all, never met her. And she rarely spoke of her because she didn't want to share the close relation she had with her. The only thing they knew about her sister was that she had beaten up Hans, so they were most likely imagining something else than a slim and good-looking young woman.

"Since when do you play for the other team?"

"Did you give up on boys because of Hans?"

"Where did you meet this girl? How old is she?"

"How did you manage to score that? She's so hot." Anna really didn't like this David.

"So she's the one you're eating with on Tuesdays? It means you're dating her since almost a month."

"She's at least three years older than you. I'm so proud of you." Only Jasmine could be proud of that.

"So, is she a better kisser than Hans?"

"Stop with the questions already! I can't even say anything!" Anna wondered. She knew her silence about the Tuesday dates had gone too far. Her friends were all thinking she had a secret boyfriend. But now, it would make everyone think she was a lesbian. Or bi. And it wasn't fair to her sister, who knew nothing about all that. And she wouldn't be able to find a new boyfriend if everybody thought she was already dating. She had never lied about anything, but never refuted anything either.

But on the other hand, she liked it. A lot. Way too much. People thought she was capable of dating an older, hot woman. That someone like Elsa could be interested in her if she wasn't her sister. Everyone was envying her, and it made her feel like the most popular girl in the school. Not that she wanted that, but still...

"I'm not going to say anything. You can make all the guesses you want, I'm neither denying nor agreeing to anything!" This way, when they would find out or when she'd get bored of it, she would tell them she had never said anything about dating her. That they had made a ridiculous assumption.

This, of course, didn't stop the rumors. "I know why you can't tell anything. Since she's an adult she might get into trouble." _Yeah, I'm pretty sure she would show up with me in front of the whole school if she could get into trouble, moron_.

The bell rang and Anna enjoyed the break as they were going to their class. She knew it was wrong to let this happen, but she felt such a guilty pleasure that she couldn't put a stop to it. Jasmine sat next to her and began whispering while the teacher was looking away:

"Hey, I've just figured. She drove you here this morning, does it mean that you slept at her place?"

Anna blushed. _Well, she's eighteen after all. God I hope she didn't do it with that stupid bitch. No, she would have told me. And she doesn't love her. She wouldn't do that._ She didn't know what to tell Jasmine. Technically, yes, she had slept at her place. It wouldn't be a lie. But it was getting way too dangerous.

"No, of course not! We're only fifteen Jasmine!"

"Yeah. I understand." She winked at her. _Does she think I'm trying to protect her too?_ "Damn girl, you beat me to it. And not with just anyone! You're so lucky!"

Anna spent the whole day listening to the guesses of her friends. She heard a girl say "Tsk, maybe she's just her sister or her cousin" but nobody paid any attention to her. _I guess it's more interesting for everyone to imagine I'm dating a mysterious hot woman_.

When she got home this evening, she blushed when she saw her sister. _Should I tell her? Na, she's going to freak out. And she'll never drive me again._ Like every day, she went back to her drawing project after finishing her homework. Maybe her two characters could be together after all. Her friends apparently found it possible that someone like Elsa could be interested in her.


	20. Girls Night Out

Elsa was sitting at her desk, looking at college applications on the Internet. Several weeks had passed since her birthday and nothing had changed about her situation. She realized it had been only six months since she had come up with her plan. In these six months she had come up with some means to help her. The support of her best-friend, who knew about her love for Anna, working out, and going out with Esmeralda.

Yet, on the other hand, she now had so-called 'dates' with her sister every Tuesday, and she drove her to school every day. Elsa had thought that with Anna growing older, she would stop being so clingy. But it was the complete opposite, she only grew more and more affectionate and eager to be close to her. Kisses, hugs, sleepovers, snuggles on the couch, Elsa was struggling to keep her head clear. And the worst part was that she loved it and had more and more difficulties to resist her. _I really need to get out of here_.

The blonde had naively hoped that having a girlfriend would help her get over her. But she had been with Esmeralda for almost two months now, and it was obvious it wasn't working. She liked spending time with her. She liked kissing her. She was patient and was still waiting for her to go further. Actually Elsa almost hoped that she would grow impatient and dump her. _This way I won't have to_. She didn't really want to stop their relationship, partly because she needed it to stop thinking about Anna twenty-four/seven, and also because she liked what they had. But she knew Esmeralda's feelings for her were growing and that she more she waited, the more she would hurt her.

So she was looking for colleges. She needed to find one far away from here so that she could try to put some distance between her and Anna, but not too far either because she didn't want to end up alone and not being able to come back home on weekends if she wanted to. But the college had to be a prestigious one too, or her parents wouldn't understand why she didn't want to go to Arendelle's University.

She spent the afternoon searching and finally found one that would fit the criteria. It was three hours away from here, so she could drive back home if she felt too lonely, and it was one of the best college of the country. She printed the application and put it on her desk. _Am I ready to live alone in a flat? Am I ready to leave my friends? What am I gonna do without Anna close to me?_ The questions were harassing her. It had seemed so easy when she had taken that decision in September. She had just been looking for a way to stop her madness, but didn't acknowledge all that it implied. She realized she had never been away from Anna, not even for a day. _How am I going to live without her? And what about her? Whats is she going to do if I'm not here? She's going to suffer too_. She put down her pen. _I'll do it later_.

She opened her door and entered her sister's room. She was doing homework on her desk. "Are you up for a girls night out?"

"Are you still trying to get me and your girlfriend in the same room?"

The blonde sighed. "Yeah. Rapunzel will be there too. And you can invite some of your friends."

"Where?"

"In a pub. Esmé is doing the opening act with her band." She tried one her sister's tricks and made a pout.

"Not working." The redhead sighed. "Ok, I'll do it. I've got nothing to do anyway."

"Great! Are you planning on inviting someone?"

"No, I don't think they would be interested."

Elsa had never met her friends and she wondered for a moment if Anna was afraid she would embarrass her. _She can't be ashamed of me, can she?_ She shrugged.

"Ok then. You've got two hours to finish your homework and prepare."

 

* * *

 

 

Anna reluctantly dressed up. She didn't want to go to this pub. But Elsa had been pestering her to go somewhere with her girlfriend for a month. She hoped they wouldn't come upon someone from her school.

She had finally told Jasmine, Ariel and Merida that the mysterious woman driving her to school and taking her to restaurants was just her sister, but they had laughed and insisted that she had to continue letting the others think what they wanted. Apparently, they loved being part of the mystery. Still, she couldn't invite them and risk her sister learning about it.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing jeans and a crop top that showed her stomach and her lower back. She still had in mind what Elsa had told her the night of her birthday and she had turned it into a clothing advice.

She came downstairs and sat in front of the TV, waiting for her sister. When she heard her come down she turned her neck to look at her and was stunned when she saw what her sister was wearing. She had her usual tight black jeans but her top was clearly a new one. It was white and sleeveless but what caught Anna's eyes was the plunging neckline it offered. She smiled and blushed as she noticed her locket resting between her sister's full breasts.

“Is it too much?” Apparently her staring had not go unnoticed. “I went shopping with Esmeralda and she convinced me it looked great on me. And that it wasn't indecent. I can change if you think it is.”

“No, no… I agree with her, for once. You look great. And it's not too much.” _Except that people will have a hard time_ _establishing eye contact_ _. I do and I'm your sister, so..._

“Ok, thanks. You're quite beautiful yourself.”

“Thanks sis.” She couldn't help smiling at the compliment.

They went outside and got in the car. Anna had some difficulties not looking at her sister's cleavage from time to time. She got caught once and they both blushed. “I knew I should have changed. You think it's indecent, right?”

“No! It's good. I'm just not used to seeing you wearing thinks like that. But it's great.”

The blonde sighed. “Esmeralda told me you called her a slut during my birthday party.”

Anna winced. “I'm sorry. I was drunk and angry, and she had just called me a brat.”

“Yeah, I know. It didn't sound like you. But I wouldn't want you to believe I'm not dressing properly.”

“Don't be silly. I love it. I mean, I love that you're getting more confident. You're beautiful and you shouldn't be ashamed of it.”

“Thanks. I guess I'll get used to it.”

They spent the rest of the road in silence and finally arrived at the bar. Rapunzel was already in front of it, fidgeting on her phone. She glanced at them.

“Finally! I've been waiting.”

“Yeah, I had to wait for Elsa.”

“You both look great. Is that a new top Elsa? Is your girlfriend rubbing on you?”

Elsa's cheeks reddened and Anna spoke for her. “Come on, she's embarrassed enough already. No need to make remarks or she will never wear it again.”

They entered the pub and sat at a table. A lot of people were already there and they had to speak loudly to hear each other. They spoke for a while, until the first band came on stage and started performing. Anna had to admit that her sister's girlfriend was pretty. And hot, especially when she was dancing. She turned towards Elsa to compare. She watched her long blonde hair framing her delicate face. She lost herself for a minute in her deep blue eyes and stared at her red lips. Then her eyes left her face to skim downwards on her porcelain soft skin and she felt butterflies in her stomach when she saw her locket again. There was no doubt in Anna's mind that Elsa was prettier. Esmeralda couldn't compete. She turned her head and noticed that Rapunzel was watching her instead of the scene. _Gosh, I hope she didn't see me checking out my sister_. From then, she made sure to only look at the stage.

They finished their song and the real band came to make their show. Esmeralda came right to them and sat at their table, next to Elsa. They enjoyed the concert together and spoke during the breaks. Anna noticed that the dancer was trying to be nice with her.

“So Anna, what about boys? Or girls? You look pretty good, I'm sure you've got a lot of people interested.” Was that a compliment?

“I'm not really looking right now.”

“Oh, they must be so heart-broken.” _They're ok, because they think I'm dating your girlfriend._

“I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back.” Her sister left and Esmeralda waited for a few seconds before turning to Rapunzel.

“So… I was wondering. Well… I'm getting to really like Elsa. Like, a lot.” _Sigh_. “I'd just want to be sure...” She didn't seem so confident all of a sudden. “is there absolutely no possibility of anything happening between you and her?”

Rapunzel almost choked on her drink. “What?! Of course not. Where did you get that idea?”

“You're her best-friend. And you're pretty. She realized rather recently that she was interested in girls… it's not uncommon that… well you understand.”

The blonde laughed. “Don't worry. I can assure you Elsa isn't into me.”

The raven-haired looked surprised. “Are you sure?”

“I'm positive. I'm a hundred percent sure that Elsa never saw me as anything more than a friend. And I can also tell you that it never crossed my mind. Well, once I did… hum, whatever. Rest assured, nothing will ever happen, and Elsa never even thought about that.”

“Ok… do you have the same opinion, Anna? You know her quite well after all.”

“Yeah… no I don't think she's interested in Rapz that way. Or that she has ever been.” Her questions were strange. Why would she think Elsa loved her best-friend? Anna remembered her sister saying that she didn't love her. _Maybe she still doesn't love her? And_ _Esmeralda is_ _trying to find_ _reasons_ _?_

“Hum... ok.” She looked… pensive, and Anna didn't know what to make of it.

Elsa came back a few minutes later and asked them if they wanted to dance a little. Anna and Rapunzel agreed but, surprisingly, Esmeralda told them she was a little tired. “Sorry, but do enjoy yourselves. I just need some time to rest. I'll wait here.”

They went to the small dance-floor and started dancing. Anna dragged her sister into a mad dance with her and they happily moved and giggled together on the dance-floor. They soon felt exhausted and the redhead hugged her older sister, panting. She blushed a little when she noticed where her head was, due to her height and what Elsa was wearing. She broke the hug and noticed that Esmeralda was watching them.

They all went back to the table and Anna couldn't help but feel like her sister's girlfriend was being odd. She wasn't flirty or carefree as she used to. Elsa seemed to notice too.

“Are you ok, Esmé? We can stop now if you're feeling too tired.”

“No, it's ok. Sorry, I was just thinking.”

 

* * *

 

 

Elsa didn't understand her girlfriend's sudden change of attitude. She had never seen her so calm and thoughtful. She seemed preoccupied. _Did she see an ex or something_? Elsa looked around and tried to identify who it could be, but they were in a big pub full of people, so there were plenty of potential candidates.

Yet, she was happy to see that she was getting along well with her sister. They weren't really friendly to each other, but at least they had stopped insulting each other. That was a great step.

“Hey Elsa, what do you think we try and find someone good for a your sister?”

_What? Where was that coming from_? “Wh... why?”

“She's single! And she told me her last relationship didn't end well.”

Rapunzel chuckled. “Yeah, it ended in a hospital, so it didn't end well indeed.”

“Oh? How so?”

“I was at the skating rink with sis when we saw him kissing another girl. She went mad and beat him up pretty bad. You should've seen it, she was awesome!”

“Really? I never imagined you being violent.”

Elsa shrugged. “I'm not. But I had been taking some boxing classes at this time, so I guess it went to my head a little.”

“It's good to know. Anyway, she's been single too long already. And you're looking pretty tonight, Anna, I'm sure we can find you someone. Don't you think her top is cute Elsa?”

“Hum... yeah, it is. I think.”

“I couldn't help but notice you had back dimples too. It's rather uncommon. But I heard some people love them, ask your sister.” She winked at her but Elsa wasn't amused. She still remembered what she had told Anna on her birthday night and Anna's red cheeks proved that she remembered too.

“Ok Anna! Look around and tell me who you'd be interested in.”

Elsa didn't like how the evening was turning. “Come on, leave her alone. Everyone here is too old for her anyway.”

“I'm four years older than you, sugarplum. I'm sure we can find someone under twenty for Anna.” Her little sister with a nineteen or twenty years old guy? _Over my dead body._

Rapunzel joined the conversation. “It's gonna be fun!” Elsa glared at her. “I'm not saying we find her someone. But she can tell us who she'd like to date. We'll try to find her type.”

Anna was blushing but she played along and started some people around her. “I.. I guess the tall guy near the bar is handsome. With his wavy dark hair. And the blond boy at the table against the wall. With the black shirt.” She continued, under Esmeralda's support, and Elsa tried to hide her anger and jealousy as best she could.

“What about girls?” _This was too much_.

“She's straight, so stop embarrassing her. I don't know what got into you tonight, but you're acting weird.”

Esmeralda was going to answer but Anna spoke first. “It's ok, sis. It's just for fun. Hum...” she scanned the bar. “I think this one is hot. In the white dress.” They all carefully looked at her. She was a young woman in her early twenties, with blond hair and a nice figure.

Elsa didn't like it. She didn't like the idea of Anna being with a boy. She hated it, actually. But the idea of her sister being with an adult woman drove her crazy.

“Yeah, you've got some good tastes. Maybe you should try talking to her.”

“I think we should go.” Elsa watched the time on her cellphone. “It's 11 already. Our parents wouldn't want us to come back too late.”

Anna shrugged “Ok sis.”

“Come on Elsa, we're just beginning our evening.”

“Sorry.” She kissed her girlfriend lightly and waved to Rapunzel. Then she took out her keys and they went back to her car.

They were driving home when Anna finally spoke.

“I spent a nice evening, overall. Better than I expected. But Esmeralda was acting a little weird, wasn't she?”

“Yeah, she was.” Elsa tried to understand what it could be. She had been perfectly fine at first. She had started acting weird when she had returned from the bathroom. _What the hell happened while I wasn't there_?


	21. Confrontation

Elsa was ready to go to bed when she noticed Rapunzel had already tried to call her. They had spent the evening together, why did she want to speak with her? She slipped into her bed and called her back.

"Hey Rapz. What's the problem?"

"I've just realized! I think I made a huge mistake, Elsa!"

"What? When? Did you tell someone about me and Anna?"

"No, no. But... did you tell your girlfriend you were in love with me?"

"Yeah. Well, not really. I didn't want to lie too much to her, so I warned her I was in love with someone who was straight. She just assumed I was speaking about you, and I didn't deny it. Why?"

Rapunzel sighed on the phone. "She asked me. She wanted to be sure I would never accept to go out with you. I didn't understand why she was asking me this, so I just assured her there was no way you had romantic feelings for me."

_Fuck_. "I should have told you. Now she knows I lied to her."

"Yeah... what did you tell her exactly?"

Elsa tried to remember the night she had met her in the club. "She... I told her I had someone else in my mind. And when she called me in January she asked me if it was still the case and I said yes. I told her I didn't want to date her because of that. Because I thought I couldn't love someone else."

"Fuck, I'm so sorry. I should have though before speaking. She really insisted."

"Well... if she asks me I'll tell her it's a girl from school. That I'm not even friends with her because I don't want to get too close."

"It doesn't really make sense. Why would you be desperately in love with someone you don't even talk to?

"I don't know. Or I can tell her I'm in love with… I don't know… one of my teacher?"

"Gross!"

"Grosser than my sister? I don't think so. Or maybe next time you see her you can tell her that you've thought about it and that maybe I'm into you after all. Tell her you remember some times when I acted strange around you. At the gym or something."

"What... what if she finds out about Anna?"

"There's no way she can find out. How could she possibly think I'm in love with my sister? Only psychos would even consider it."

"Well... don't you think she acted strange tonight? I saw her watching you and Anna. And she saw how close you were on your birthday party. And she knows you beat up her last boyfriend. And what about the whole 'let's get Anna a boyfriend' thing that she did? What if she just wanted to see if you were getting jealous?"

The blonde didn't want to even think about it, to imagine that Esmeralda had understood. "Was I? I mean, was it obvious that I was angry and jealous?"

"Are you kidding? Of course it was obvious. You even left the pub when she mentioned Anna should try to flirt with someone."

All of a sudden, Elsa's heart sank. Esmeralda most likely knew. She remembered the way she had looked at them dancing. At the remarks she had made about her clothes and her back dimples. _Fuck, she knows_. How she had made her jealous to prove her point. A strange, uncomfortable heat spread in her body, and her heart hurt. She had problems breathing correctly. _What am I going to do? What if she tells everyone?_

She imagined all the worst scenarios in her head. At the least, she would break up with her. Elsa knew it would be difficult and that she would miss her for some time, but she could deal with that. But what if she told Anna? She would forever take her sister from her. What if she told her parents? They would outcast her. What if...

"Elsa? Are you still there?"

"Yes... yes. I'm fucked, Rapunzel. She knows."

"We're not sure about that. Maybe she have doubts. She'll think it's absurd. Just be careful from now on."

"I... I hope you're right. She can't tell Anna."

"I'll tell you if she tries to speak to me about that again. And if she brings up Anna I'll back you up."

"Thanks... I just hope it's not too late."

They said goodbye and Elsa tried to sleep, but she couldn't. Dozens of scenarios went through her mind, none of them reassuring her. Her only hope, however small it was, was that Esmeralda would think it was too absurd, too impossible to be real. That even if it made sense from what she had seen, the idea of Elsa loving her own sister was too disgusting to be true.

She finally fell asleep a few hours later but she woke up early in the morning. She spent the day trying not to think too much about that, until she received a text from Esmeralda in the evening.

**08:35 Can you come to my place?**

Fuck... it didn't sound good. _What am I going to do? Maybe I can gain some time._ She replied quickly.

**08:38 Sorry, It's kind of late already. Maybe another day?**

The answer came instantly: **It's very important. Come as soon as you can.**

_Fuck. She knows. It's_ _sure_. She called Rapunzel. She didn't answer the first time so she called again.

"Yes? What is it?"

"She knows. She sent me a text. She wants me to come to her place. Apparently it's important."

"Calm down, Elsa. Maybe it's completely unrelated."

"Yeah, sure... what a coincidence! What if she asks me? What do I do?"

"Hum... well, you've got two choices. Either you deny or you admit it and try to explain everything to her."

"Sure. I tell her and I expect her not to get mad?"

"Well, I didn't freak out too much when you told me."

"Except that we had not been dating for two months when I told you. And you're my best friend, you wanted to help me."

"I still think she might understand. She's really into you."

"There's no way she can let this go. I lied to her and I used her because I couldn't have what I really wanted."

"If you're so sure about that you can try denying... you will argue, you may even break up. But she won't know for sure."

"I'll try that. Tell her she's crazy to even consider it. That I can't be with someone so jealous and paranoid. Thanks for the advice."

"I still think you should try and tell her the truth… Call me back when you leave her place."

"I will."

Elsa took her car and drove to her place. She felt like she was on death row, walking towards her doom. _Please, dump me but don't tell anyone_. She parked next to her flat, climbed up the stairs and knocked on her door. Esmeralda opened up and told her to come in. No kiss, no smile. _She knows_.

"Have a seat, Elsa." She sat at the table and her girlfriend sat opposite her.

Esmeralda took a deep breath and asked: "Are you in love with Anna?"

The blonde had prepared for this, but it hurt more than she had thought.

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Elsa, don't fucking lie to me. You're way too close to her. She's always clinging to you and not in a sisterly way."

"We're sisters! How could I love her? She's... she's just affectionate."

"Yeah. And the way you look at her? You don't even look at me that way. Don't think I missed all the stares you throw her way when you think nobody's watching."

"You're being paranoid!"

"Your parents gave you a freaking car for your birthday but all you speak about is that damn cheap locket she bought you."

"A... a car is just a material possession. The locket..." she didn't let her finish.

"Do you know many siblings who get out of school during lunch-break to eat together once a week?

Who use any excuse to kiss and hug? Who smile like dumbstruck lovers every time the other walks into the same room?"

There was no way she could convince her it wasn't true. Tears were coming to her eyes.

"I... I'm so sorry, Esmeralda. I knew it would hurt you. I told you..."

"You told me you had feelings for someone that you couldn't be with! Of course I thought you were just in love with a straight girl! How could I ever imagine you wanted to bang your sister?"

"Don't..." the blonde tried to calm down.

"Is she even adopted or something?"

"What? No!" The idea turned her stomach.

"You're a freak Elsa." _I know_.

"How can you...? Does she know? Did you cheat on me with her? Is it why she's so jealous? Or was I just a way to keep up appearances in public while you went visit her in her bed at night?"

"No! I never ever did anything with her. How can you say that? I would never take advantage of her!"

"It doesn't make it any better, Elsa. And the way she acts with you, she clearly is as fucked up as you." _What? No!_

"Fuck." Esmeralda started crying and Elsa knew she wasn't far from it too. "I fucking loved you Elsa. I had never met someone like you. I had finally found someone I could love and I was just hoping you could love me back with enough time."

"I'm... I'm so sorry."

"Why did it happen to me? No one has ever loved me. No family, no great friends, no serious relationships. And as soon as I think I might have found someone it turns out she's a monster who's in love with her own sister?"

Elsa couldn't keep her tears anymore. Out of sorrow for Esmeralda, for the pain she was inflicting her, and also because her words were cutting her like knives. She had forgotten how wrong her desires were, how broken she was.

"Just leave, Elsa. Get out and never come back."

"Esmé..."

"Leave me alone. And don't call. Just delete my number, and forget we ever met."

The blonde stood up and went to the door. She knew she couldn't forget. She looked back at her and couldn't stop a sob as she watched her cry alone on her kitchen table. She closed the door behind her and ran to her car. She shut herself into it and cried as she had never done before.

She knew she couldn't drive in this state so she just waited for her tears to stop, knowing that her ex-girlfriend was in an even worst state just a few meters from her. When she stopped shaking and that her eyes were red from crying, she started the car and drove home.

She didn't know how much time she had spent at her place, or how long she had stayed in her car, but it was almost midnight already. She climbed the stairs and lay on her bed.

She couldn't stop thinking about Esmeralda's words and she soon began to cry again. A part of her half-wished that someone would hear and come to comfort her. _She's got no one in her life to comfort her, why would you?_ But soon enough the door opened and her sister was laying at her side, taking her in her arms.

"What happened?"

"We broke up." Elsa knew she wasn't crying because of the breaking-up. She would miss Esmeralda, sure, but what really crushed her was knowing that she had immensely hurt a good person, and that she was right. She was a freak. She had to stop wallowing in her forbidden desires.

"Oh... it's ok sis. It will pass, I guess we all have to go through this. I'm here for you."

She let her sister comfort her, even though it was only increasing her guilt. _I really need to get out of her_ _e_ _. I'll fill in the college files tomorrow_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was shorter, but I thought it deserved to be a whole chapter. It was sad to write!  
> But Anna will take good care of her sister! Less drama in the next chapters.


	22. Shopping

Anna had thought that she'd be glad when Elsa would finally break up with Esmeralda. But seeing her like this, crying and so sad, only made her sad too. She felt bad knowing that just a day before she was still hoping they would end their relationship. She had held Elsa all night and she had tried to stay awake untile her sister could fall asleep, but she had failed and she didn't know when Elsa had finally found sleep.

It must have been pretty late because it was already ten in the morning and she was still fast asleep. Anna had been awake for two hours now, but she didn't want to move and disturb the blonde. She didn't know what she could do to help her feel better. And she was surprised at how much her sister was affected. Maybe she loved her more than she thought. Her sister's phone rang again and she glanced at it. It was Rapunzel again. She had tried calling her all morning.

Anna grabbed the phone and answered, whispering to avoid waking up Elsa.

"Hey Rapunzel, it's Anna."

"Oh. Hi. Is Elsa here?"

"Yes, but she's asleep. She's not doing well. Esmeralda and her broke up yesterday."

"Oh... that's a shame."

"I didn't like her. And I didn't like her being with Elsa. But seeing her like this..." she sighed. "it breaks my heart. I didn't know she loved her that much."

"Well... it's her first break up. Tell her to call me when she wakes up, ok?"

"Ok. Bye." She put back the phone on the bedside table and watched her sister sleeping. Knowing she was sad and that she couldn't help her made her feel powerless. She was ready to do anything to help her, but she was well aware that only time could heal her. So she stayed next to her and waited for her to wake up.

* * *

When she woke up, Elsa was still in her sister's arms. She remembered what had happened yesterday and wondered what it would be like if she was all alone, if Anna wasn't here to support her. She prefered not to think about it. She felt slighty better than the day before, but she knew it would take some time before she felt good again. And right now, she needed to fill in some papers.

"Hey Anna. Thanks for staying with me through the night."

"Anything, sis. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah... I am."

"Rapunzel called several times. She wants you to call her back."

"Oh. Yeah." She had forgotten to call her after leaving Esmeralda's place, as she had promised her. "I'm going to take a shower and then I'll call her."

She took some clothes and went to the bathroom. She glanced at the mirror and saw that crying didn't suit her face. _I hope our parents won't say anything. I don't want to speak about it_. She took a shower and went back to her room to call her best friend. Anna had opened the windows and made the bed while she showered.

"Hey Rapz..."

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Not that good. The break-up was ... hard."

"They usually are. So, she knew about Anna?"

"Yes, she had understood. And she took it really bad. It made me realise I've been too lenient about this these last months."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Elsa."

"I don't know. Isn't it wrong to enjoy all her touches and kisses while she doesn't know how I feel?"

"No, she likes it too. She wouldn't do it otherwise. Maybe not in the same way, but that's not a reason to feel bad. Just keep to your plan and stay strong until September."

"Yeah. I'm going to tell my parents I want to move out and register to another college. I hope it will help. And if it doesn't, at least I won't be here to corrupt her."

"Stop feeling bad about yourself, Elsa. I don't know what Esmeralda told you, but stay as you were these last months. It was going well."

"I'll see. Thanks. I'm glad you're here."

"No problem! Call me if you want to talk."

"Sure."

She went downstairs to have breakfast and was glad that her parents didn't mention anything. _Anna must have told them_. She went back to her room and remembered what Esmeralda had asked her. She took out her phone and deleted her number. Then she went to her picture gallery and deleted all the sexy pics she had sent her over the two months. There was a lot of them. _Well, she started sending them after the first date, so..._ a small smile crept on her face for a few seconds at the thought. She hesitated for a bit when she came upon the last picture, but decided to keep it. She was in a somewhat decent position with decent clothes, so it wouldn't hurt to keep it. She would delete it later.

She was getting ready to fill in her college registration papers when Anna came in with her laptop.

"Come on, sis. We're gonna spend the day in bed looking at stupid shows. And I'm not asking for your opinion, so get on the bed."

The blonde chuckled. "Ok, let's do that."

* * *

The next day was a Monday and Elsa got back to school. Rapunzel had most likely told Olaf and Finn and they avoided the subject. Still, she noticed that they were all taking care of her and she appreciated the support. She focused on her classes and the day ended quickly enough. She even asked Olaf if he wanted her to drive him home and he happily agreed. She sat behind the wheel and he sat next to her.

"So... how are you holding up, Elsa?"

"It's ok. I'm more concerned about her, actually."

"Huh?"

She sighed. She couldn't tell him everything, but speaking about some of it might help.

"I didn't love her. That's why we broke up."

"Oh. So you're not going to miss her then?"

"I think I'll miss her a little. I kinda liked her. Just like when you miss a friend who had to move out or something. And well... we shared some nice activities." She blushed a little and Olaf chuckled.

"Well, if you didn't love her, I think it's a good thing you ended it. The more you would have waited, the harder it would have been."

"Yeah... I just feel bad knowing I hurt her. And I should have ended it before." A _nd her words concerning Anna were harsh_.

She parked in front of Olaf's house and he told her some last reassuring words before getting out. "Don't worry, you did the good thing."

They said goodbye and she drove home. Her sister hadn't come back yet but her parents were there so she took the chance to tell them about her decision.

"Hey mom, dad. I wanted to tell you something."

"Yes, honey?" Her parents were acting too kindly with her since the day before. _It's ok, it's just a break up, I'm not going to die._

"I don't want to go to Arendelle's university."

"Huh?"

"Next year."

"What? Are you saying that because of your break-up? There's no way we're letting you drop school."

"No, of course not. And it's not because of the break up. I found another college I want to go to."

"But why? It would be much simpler to stay here."

Elsa had gone over her arguments many time before in her mind. "It's one the best universities of the country. They have really interesting classes I'd like to take, that aren't in Arendelle. I'll need to work hard, but I'm sure I can make it and graduating there will be good for my carrer."

"Hum..." Her mother didn't seem thrilled, but she had expected worse.

"And it's only two hours and a half away from here. I could drive back home for the holidays, and even on some weekends if I want to."

"But... do you think you're ready to live alone?"

"Well... others do it. Why couldn't I?"

"I don't know... and you will have to rent a flat. It will cost us more than if you were staying here." Elsa hadn't expected her father to say this. Without being overly rich, they still had a more than comfortable lifestyle.

"I... I know. I could always take a loan... or maybe I could try to find a roomate? It would be cheaper."

"Money isn't really the issue here. We'll provide for you." Her mother seemed less hostile to the idea. She had expected more resistance from her and less from her father.

"Thanks. I really think this is a great opportunity."

"But why would you leave us so soon? You're just eighteen. And what about Anna? She's going to be devastated." Elsa sighed.

"I know dad... and it's going to be hard for me too. But I need to do this..."

"Your mother and I will speak about it."

"Ok." She went upstairs and sat at her desk. She soon heard Anna coming back from school. She was at her door a few minutes later, smiling.

"Hey, sis!"

"Hey Anna. How are you?"

"Good, good." She came to her and hugged her from behind. "Whatcha doing?"

"Homework. You know, the thing you should do every day but you don't?"

"I don't know what it is, but it sounds boring. Wanna do something else? I wondered all day how I could help you and I figured it out. I'm not leaving you alone for the whole week."

Elsa chuckled. "Is that so? Then you're gonna have to watch me do math exercises."

"I had other things in mind, but if I have to..." She sat on her lap and stared at her, waiting.

"Huh... Anna? I won't be able to work like this."

"Oh? That's too bad!" She took out her phone and started playing on it, wtill sitting on her knees. "Tell me when you're done."

_What the... ?_ She sighed. "Ok, what do you want?"

"Great! I've spent all day preparing our week." She took out a paper from her bag and showed it to her.

"So, tomorrow we have lunch together, as always. Then, we can go to the park after school. I'll draw and you'll be able to work if you really need to. On wednesday, we're going to the cinema. On thursday, I'm willing to go to that science museum or whatever that you've been speaking about for a month, and I hope you realise how much it costs me. On Friday, we go shopping. On saturday, it's TV series marathon day. I'll even let you decide what you want us to watch, and I won't complain too much if I don't like it. Then on Sunday, we can go for a ride and have a picnic. You can invite your friends if you want to. And it's sleepover week, too."

"Anna... our par..." the younger sister interrupted her by putting a finger on her lips. It felt nice. Elsa also noticed that her arms had naturally gone around her sister's waist while she had told her about their week schedule.

"Don't argue." She kept her finger on her lips. "You don't get to complain or try to make me believe you don't want it. Because I know you want it, and I know you need it. Understood?"

Elsa nodded and Anna removed her finger. "Great! Now let's get on the bed so that I can hug you so tight it will blow your dark thoughts away, while you pretend to do important homework."

Elsa let out a heavy sigh. She tried to pretend she didn't want all that. But who was she kidding? She was thrilled to see her sister was doing every thing she could to make her feel better. And she knew she wanted to be close to her, to do all of that. She could feel her resolve slimming down and she took her math book to her bed. Anna joined her and hugged her. It did blow her dark thoughs away, and her guilt and new resolutions as well.

* * *

Anna was glad that Elsa could still smile and laugh. She stayed with her on the bed but eventually grew bored. She liked cuddling a lot, but she couldn't really spent the whole evening doing nothing, and it seemed her sister had a lot of work to do. So she went back to her room to grab some comics (she had bought them because she needed inspiration for her own) and went back to her sister. She rested her head on her lap and started reading. She smiled a few minutes later when Elsa stroke her hair absent-mindlessly.

Her sister finished her homework just before dinner and they stayed in the living room with their parents afterward, watching a movie. They all went to bed once it ended but Anna went to her mother while her sister put on her sleepwear.

"Mom, I'm going to sleep in Elsa's bedroom this week. She really feels bad because of her break-up."

Iduna smiled. "I'm glad you're here for each other. Take care of her, Anna." Now s _he won't be able to use that lame excuse of hers_.

Anna nodded and went to her room to change before joining Elsa in her bed. She put her cold feets on her sister's legs and laughed when she screamed. "Come on, sis. I'm cold. I need some warmth. Oh by the way, I asked mom if I could sleep with you this week, and she agreed. I didn't even have to beg."

Her sister grunted but Anna knew that despite what she said she actually loved their sleepovers.

* * *

Elsa didn't sleep well this night but she was glad Anna was with her. She was looking forward to doing all the activites her sister had planned for her, but she had decided she would not tell Rapunzel, because she new it was wrong. She kissed her sister, went downstairs and started preparing breakfast. Her mother came down soon after her.

"Hi Elsa."

"Hey mom."

"Did you sleep well? Anna told me she'd be sleeping with you."

"Yes... it's hard. Did you talk with dad about college?"

"Yes, we did. I think it's a good idea. I don't want to see you go, but you're right, it will be good for your future. And I was your age when I left home for college. I'm sure you can do it."

"But... ?"

"But your father doesn't want you to leave so soon. He'll come around, don't worry. And don't worry about money, just think about what's best for you."

"Thanks. I still think I should apply for a job this summer, though. Some money could be useful if I live alone."

"It's a good idea. And it will show teach what hard work is."

She finished preparing breakfast with her mother and they all ate together. She drove Anna to school and went back there at noon to go eat at their usual place. She liked this habit a lot. Then they got back to school and saw each other again after the end of classes to go to the park. Elsa had prepared a book and she sat in the grass to read it. She tried to stay still as her sister drew her.

The whole week went by quickly and nicely. Elsa tried not to think too much about Esmeralda and the fact that she was most likely dealing with the break-up on her own. She wanted to help her, but she really wasn't in a position to do so, as she was the cause of her sorrow.

On Wednesday, they went to the cinema and watched a horror movie. Anna had taken her hand at some point and had not let it go until the end. It had been cute but a voice in her mind had kept telling her that it was inapropriate.

On Thursday, they went to the science museum she had wanted to visit for so long. She had spent a great time there, even if Anna couldn't say the same. She had tried to look interested but the blonde knew it wasn't her thing.

And they had slept in the same bed for five nights straight. Elsa was really getting used to it, and hoped it wouldn't be too hard to stop doing it at the end of the week.

So, overall, everything went fine. Until Friday.

Elsa had gone straight to Anna's school once she finished her classes to drive her to the mall. They were supposed to do some shopping there.

She drove them here and they shopped together. Anna kept asking her for advice but Elsa didn't really know what to tell her. Anna chose a selection of tops, jeans and skirts and went to the dressing room, followed by her sister. The blonde noticed that there were a lot of crop tops in her arms and hoped she didn't plan to buy them because of what she had told her before.

Anna tried them all and showed them all to her sister, who felt incredibly hot in this crowded mall. Elsa always found her either cute or sexy in each one of them and had a hard time keeping her head cool. Especially when the younger sister would half-open the curtain hiding her to speak with her or ask her to fetch her the same clothing in another color or size. On those ocasions Elsa would catch a glimpse of her in her panties and bra and it made her heart race and her breathing accelerate. _Maybe shopping wasn't a good idea._

Once it was over Anna dragged her to the underwear department of the shop and Elsa wondered if her sister wanter her death.

"When did you start wearing lingerie?" _What the... ?_

"I mean, Jasmine already wears some, and I'd like to try, but I don't want mom to see it and think it's too early."

"I... huh... I don't really..." Elsa had nothing lacy in her closet, and only two thongs that she only used when she wore her white trousers and didn't want panty lines to show. And she almost never wore those trousers, especially for that reason.

"Oh? Really?" She looked surprised and disappointed. "Well, I guess I'll have to wait then."

Elsa cleared her throat. "Ok let's go then." They were on their way out when Anna suddenly pulled on her arm.

"Fuck! I know these girls right there. Please sis, don't freak out! I'll explain everything to you! Please, play along."

Elsa didn't understand a single word. _Why would I freak out_ _to meet her friends_ _?_

"Hey Anna! I wasn't expecting to see you there. And with your girlfriend, too." Elsa almost chocked.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Anna was red as she muttered. "Elsa, these are Eve, Aby and Flora. They're classmates. Girls," Anna circled her sister's waist with her left arm, "this is Elsa."

"Nice to meet you, miss." Eve winked and the others giggled. "We're not going to bother you more. Have a nice weekend you too!" They all waved to them and left, laughing.

Elsa's face was livid. "What the fuck was that Anna?"

"I... don't freak out please. I can explain!"


	23. Faking it

Elsa grabbed her sister by the arm and led her aside, to a place with less people so that they could speak without being heard.

"Anna?! What was that about?"

"I.. calm down. You're hurting me."

Elsa immediately released her. She felt incredibly bad. "I'm so sorry Anna. Are you ok?" She rolled up her sleeves to see if there was a bruise and sighed in relief when she saw her smooth skin was untouched.

"It's ok, sis. I already don't feel it anymore."

"I... I'm so, so, sorry." _Fuck. How did I go from super angry to concerned and afraid?_ She felt as if she had just accidentally flattened a basket full of kittens with her car.

"It's cool. Stop worrying, I forgive you." She kissed her on the cheek. "Or maybe you could give it a healing kiss." She gave her a wide innocent smile and the blonde melted. But then she remembered why she had been mad in the first place.

"Fuck Anna, stop with your magic manipulation tricks. What was that about?"

"I... promise me you won't freak out first." Elsa didn't like it. At All.

"I'm already freaking out. Just spill it out already."

"They... they kind of think we're dating."

Was she crazy? Why would they think that while they didn't even know her? What had Anna told them? What if it got out? Did everyone already know she loved Anna?

"Remember the first time we went on a Tuesday date? I mean, when we went to the restaurant during lunch-break."

"Yeah..."

"They thought it was suspicious. And they guessed I was secretly dating someone."

"But... why didn't you tell them?"

"I... I don't know. It was making me feel special. I was not the girl Hans had cheated on anymore, but the girl who had a secret boyfriend who took her to dinner."

Elsa's heart clenched at the mention of Hans and what he had done to her sister.

"I knew it was a bad idea, but I didn't say anything. I never lied about it! But I let them think what they wanted."

"But... why me then? Why did they recognize me?"

"Well... when you started driving me to school... they saw you and well... you walked me to school, I was holding your arm, you kissed me, I hugged you..." Elsa blushed at the memory.

"They thought you were my secret date. And suddenly I wasn't the girl with a secret boyfriend anymore, I was the girl who had an incredibly hot adult girlfriend who drove her to school every morning and took her to fancy restaurants."

This was bad. Really bad. But between the compliment ( _does she really think I'm incredibly hot?_ ) and the thought that some people believed they were dating, her head was dizzy.

"And they couldn't know you were my sister, since they never saw you. All they know about you is that you beat up Hans, so they're probably picturing a butch woman who hits people."

"But.. what if they find out? That we're sisters. We could get in so much trouble."

"Why? Because I lied to be interesting? They might mock me for a while, but that's it. And I'll tell them I never lied, that I just let them say whatever they wanted."

From this point of view, it wasn't actually so bad. _From my point of view, you've just told everyone what I've been trying to hide for two years and a half_.

"And I already told Ariel, Merida and Jasmine the truth. They think it's funny."

"Are you completely sure it won't blow up in your face and ruin your year?"

"My closest friends know. They'll say we've been laughing at their face all along."

"But people think you're a lesbian now!"

"I don't care. I'll say I'm bi if I need to. At least boys leave me alone now. Everybody thinks I'm with you, and they couldn't hold a candle to you."

_At least she won't date again as long as they believe this..._

"Don't you think you should end it before it gets too big?"

"Yeah... I'll see. Are you mad at me?" She looked at her with her big green eyes and Elsa just couldn't hold a grudge against her.

"I... no. I don't like it but... "

"Fuck, they're coming back!" She suddenly laughed as if she had told her something funny and stood on her tiptoes to give her a long, seductive kiss on the cheek. A whole lot of different feelings bubbled up inside the blonde.

"Hey the two lovebirds. We just thought that maybe we could eat somewhere together? We'd love to get to know your girlfriend, Anna."

The redhead gave her pleading eyes, but there was no way Elsa would pretend to be her girlfriend. It was way too dangerous.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we can. It's getting late already."

"Can you excuse us for a minute girls?" Anna's classmates nodded and the redhead dragged Elsa a little further.

"Please sis! Just pretend for an hour or two!"

"Are you crazy? It's not just letting them think what they want. You want to fake it in front of them."

"Please! I'll do whatever you want! It's just a meal! We won't even have to do anything we don't usually do."

_No. No. No. No way._ But the redhead took her hand between hers and looked at her with those big watery eyes again. _How can she possibly be so cute_? "Please sis" she pleaded again in a small voice. _It's too dangerous, you can't do that._

"Ok." The redhead hugged her tightly. "Thank you! Thank you so much! I love you sis."

Elsa sighed and saw above her sister that her classmates were giggling again. _They're gonna think_ _she's got me wrapped around her finger_ _..._ _She does_ _, though..._

Anna took her hand in hers and went back to her friends. "Ok! Where do you want to go?" It felt so good to be holding hands without having to wonder what people would think.

"Hum... there's a pub at the second floor. It's still a little early so it won't be crowded."

"Are you okay with that, sweet-heart?" Elsa's heart skipped a beat. Or maybe two.

"Yes, yes of course." She knew her cheeks were most likely crimson red. "Lead the way."

The three girls went ahead and the two sisters followed behind them. They took the escalator up and Anna released her hand. Elsa already missed her touch and warmth when they got off.

But then Anna took her left arm between hers and they walked close to each other. Elsa could feel one of her sister's soft breast against her arm and knowing that they were behaving so affectionately in front of everyone made her crazy. One part of her mind was hammering her with warnings. _This is wrong! You can't enjoy this! You can't let people think you love her!_ But the other part was just telling her that this was one of the best moments of her life. If only it could be true and not just an act to trick Anna's friends.

They finally reached the pub and sat at a table. Anna put a hand on her thigh and started stroking it with her thumb. _She's going to drive me nuts_. She had to say something.

"So, you're going to the same school than Anna?"

"Yes!" The blonde one answered. "We're in the same class."

The brunette continued. "What about you? What are you doing?"

"I'm in high school." They looked a bit disappointed and she added "Last year before college." _You're not here to impress them! It's fake!_

"Oh! So you're... eighteen?"

She nodded. A waiter came to them and Elsa was glad for the break. They ordered and the two sisters chose two different dishes, as always, to be able to taste both. Elsa noticed the waiter glanced at Anna's hand on her thigh, and she suddenly felt very embarrassed.

"You're so cute together! When did you meet? And where?"

"Hum... Anna never told you?" Elsa wasn't a good liar and she had absolutely no idea what to say.

Her sister came to her rescue. "Nope, but I can tell them now if you want. It happened one day in early January. It was raining outside and I was so late this morning that I missed the bus. I was miserably walking to school under the rain when a car stopped next to me. The window opened and the most beautiful woman I had ever seen asked me if she could drive me somewhere."

Elsa blushed and was amazed by the way Anna had come up with a lie so easily. She was definitely a good liar. Had she already thought about that fake first encounter?

"What happened next?!"

"Well, I said yes and got inside, of course! I didn't even consider that maybe I shouldn't get in a stranger's car. Elsa seemed so kind and caring. I couldn't keep my eyes away from her as she drove. It was totally love at first sight, for me anyway. My heart was racing so fast."

She turned her head towards Elsa and smiled at her.

"Owwwww.…" The three girls seemed to love the story.

"I knew I had to do everything I could to make a good impression. I was so stressed out! I asked her if she often drove through this road and she answered that she took it every morning. So the next days I started 'missing' my bus a lot. Right, sweet-heart?"

"Y.. yeah. But I didn't mind. I really liked driving her to school."

"Yeah, and later you also told me it wasn't really your usual route, right?"

"Hum..." why couldn't she just tell the story without involving her? "Yes. That day I took another route to... to avoid a traffic jam. But the next days I specifically drove there hoping I would see her again."

"So she would drive me everyday, and we would speak together, and I did all I could to try and seduce her. Until she finally invited me to go to a restaurant during lunch break."

"Oh I remember this day! We so guessed you had a date!"

Anna chuckled. "Yeah. But I couldn't say anything. The date went really nice and she kissed me before we parted ways. I was so happy, it was the best day ever!" Elsa couldn't believe how true and cute it sounded. _She was prepared for this, I'm sure!_

The brunette nodded. "Yeah we totally saw how happy you were when you came back."

Her friend added. "You're so lucky Anna..."

"Yep! Now she drives me every day and we try to see each other as much as possible." She finished her tale with a soft kiss on her sister's cheek. "And I'm the luckiest girl to have her."

The waiter came back with their dishes and they started eating. Anna occasionally grabbed some food from her sister's plate and her friends giggled at the sight.

"So..." Eve said between two bites "does it mean you're a lesbian? Or maybe you're bi?"

"I don't know. I just know that I love her, I don't really care of what it makes me."

The three girls were watching Elsa, and she remembered she had to act the part too, at least a little. So she kissed Anna on the temple and whispered "I love you too, cupcake." She hoped it wasn't too cheesy but judging by the look on their faces, it was perfect. She felt all fuzzy and warm herself. _How great it would be if it wasn't all fake_.

Elsa tried to redirect the conversation towards the three classmates, because she was loving the situation way too much. They spoke about school and Elsa could finally catch a breath, even if she was still very aware of her sister's hand on her thigh. Then their empty plates were taken away and they ordered dessert. Anna picked a chocolate fondant as usual but Elsa ordered ice cream. She needed to cool off.

They had almost finished and the blonde was relieved that it was almost over. She turned towards her sister to ask her if they could go but Anna laughed.

"You've got whip cream on your mouth, s... sweetie." Elsa was pretty sure she had almost called her sis. Before she could grab a napkin, Anna scooped it off with her forefinger, brushing her lips in the same motion. Then she put her finger in her own mouth and sucked on it delicately. Elsa felt a shiver go through her whole body and warmth spreading all over her. There was a tingling sensation on her lips where Anna had touched her and a wet spot was also forming in a more intimate area. _Gosh, Anna you're going way too far with this!_

The redhead seemed to realize what she had just done and blushed furiously. Silence settled in. Finally, one of the girls cleared her throat. "Well, it was great meeting you, Elsa! I think it's time we go home." Another one added "Yeah! I'm sure we'll see you again. Maybe for Anna's birthday?"

They said goodbye and parted ways. The two sisters left hand in hand in silence and got to Elsa's car. Then Anna burst out laughing and Elsa soon joined her.

"They so believed us! They were eating out of our hands!"

"You were so convincing! When did you learn to lie so well?"

"I don't know, it didn't seem so difficult! So, cupcake, heh? That was cute!"

The blonde blushed. "They took me by surprise, I said the first thing that came to my mind! And you almost called me sis!"

"Hihi yeah. You were great! And did you see their faces when I sucked my finger?"

"Yeah, you may have gone a little too far with this."

"Na, it totally blew their minds". _Ye_ _p_ _, mine to_ _o_ _._ "They were so jealous!"

"I... I have to admit it was fun." _And so inappropriate. But so good_.

"Fun? Are you kidding, it was amazing! Best date ever! We should do it again."

"Anna... we're not doing it again. It's way too dangerous! Even if it's fun."

"Come on, don't be such a killjoy!"

"Anna... we're not doing it again. And there's no way I'm playing being your girlfriend on your birthday!"

"Sure, sis, if you say so. We'll see." She winked at her. "Let's go home, cupcake!"

Elsa glared at her but Anna just laughed.


	24. Laws

The two sisters laughed all the way back home, talking about how well it had gone and how the three girls had totally believed them.

Elsa felt good. She wasn't brooding anymore and she had to admit that she had spent a great evening. She parked the car in front of the house and they went inside, a smile on their face.

"Hey girls. You're home late. We were going to call you."

"Hi dad. Yes, sorry, we should have warned you. We came upon some of Anna's friends and we ate with them at the mall."

Her mother groaned. "You should have told me, what am I going to do with evrything I prepared now?"

Anna answered. "Sorry mom. We'll call next time."

They didn't eat again but still sat at the table with their parents. Elsa's mind was still rambling about what had happened at the mall and how great it had felt.

"It's nice to see you both so happy."

"Yep! Nothing like shopping to feel better, right sis?"

The blonde nodded. It wasn't so much the shopping than the fake date, but she wasn't going to say anything about that.

"It's too bad you ate elsewhere. I made some chocolate cake to cheer you up."

Anna's eyes widened. "It's ok, mom! We didn't eat that much!".

Elsa laughed and stood up to grab two more plates. Then she cut the cake and served everyone, saving a slightly bigger part for her sister. She winked at her as she did and Anna gave her her brightest smile.

Once they had all finished (Anna had wolfed down her part in a few seconds), they cleared the table and Anna turned towards her sister.

"So, what do you want to do now? Movie?"

"Sorry Anna, I need to do my daily workout first." _And I really, really need to do it_.

"Humpf. I'll draw then."

Elsa went upstairs and changed quickly before getting on her treadmill. Anna came to her room and sat on her bed. She was drawing when her phone rang to signal a text coming in.

"Hey sis. Eve sent me a text. Apparently we're a perfect together. And she says it's so obvious that you have the hots for me!"

Elsa cranked up the speed and stayed quiet.

"They're so dump. How could they believe you'd be interested in me?"

"Why not? They don't know we're sisters."

"Come on sis. How someone like you would ever date someone like me?"

Elsa knew she shouldn't say that, but she hated when her sister belittled herself. "Don't be stupid Anna. You're a very beautiful girl. And I'm not saying that to make you feel better because you're my sister." _If only you knew..._

"Yeah sure. So let's pretend. Imagine we're not sisters." _Hell no_. "You really think I'd have a shot with you?"

"Huh... " _What can I say?_

"See. I told you."

"Of course you'd have a shot. Actually, _I_ would be chasing _you_."

Anna chuckled. "Thanks." They stayed quiet while Elsa finished her workout. Then she took a shower and they watched an episode of Anna's favorite series together before going to sleep.

They were both under the covers when Anna spoke again.

"Do you think we could continue the sleepovers after tomorrow?"

"Nope. The deal was one week."

The redhead sighed. "I'm going to miss it." _Me too_. "Good night sis."

Elsa kissed her on the forehead. "Good night, cupcake." _Fuck!_ She froze, afraid, but Anna only laughed, taking it as a joke.

* * *

The next morning, Elsa woke up early and took advantage of it to spend some time away from her sister so that she could call Rapunzel. She liked the way Anna had been close to her all week, but it was a bit suffocating. And she couldn't phone her best-friend in front of her, especially if she wanted to speak about her. She dressed quickly and silently, went out and walked around in the neighborhood. Then she grabbed her phone and called her.

"Hey Elsa! How are you?"

"Hi. Really good, actually. You?"

"Great. I spent the night at Finn's. His parents are getting used to me."

"Oh, cool. It's getting serious, huh?" Elsa was still surprised to see that everything was great between the two. She was starting to believe her best-friend had really found the one. The blonde was glad for her friend, but she couldn't help feeling a bit jealous too. _Could I have the same thing with Olaf if I wasn't in love with Anna? Or with Esmeralda?_ A small tingle of pain hit her chest as she thought of her.

"Yep! So, what happened to make you feel so good?"

"Well..." how could she announce it? "I had a fake date yesterday."

"A fake date? With who? And why?"

"With Anna." Elsa was sure Rapunzel wouldn't be so thrilled.

"What? Are you crazy!?"

"I think I am. I'm in love with my little sister, after all." Maybe some humor would lighten up the situation.

"Elsa! What happened? Please tell me you didn't kiss or worse!"

"No! Of course not. I'm not _that_ crazy." So Elsa explained to her. How Anna had let everyone think they were dating, why she had done so, and that they had come upon some of her friends while shopping.

"Whoa... and so you just agreed to be part of this?"

"Of course not. Well.. you know I can't refuse her anything. But I protested. I told her it was dangerous and that she needed to end it. That it was the only time I would do it."

"Hum hum... so how did it go?"

"So great... It felt so good to pretend we weren't sisters but lovers. I was all fuzzy and light-headed. I had never felt so... so good."

Rapunzel sighed. "You really love her."

"Yeah... but don't worry, it won't happen again."

"Don't you think it's strange? I mean, I can understand she wanted to feel special and interesting. But still, who wants fake a relationship with her sister?"

"I know. But Hans really hurt her. I think she didn't want to be labeled at school as the girl who got cheated on by her first boyfriend."

"Still... Elsa, have you ever considered that she might love you too?"

"What? Of course not! You're the one being crazy."

"Humpf, yeah, I don't know. This whole thing is making me imagine things."

"I told my parents about college, by the way."

"How did it go?"

"My mother took it quite well. But my father doesn't really want me to leave." She still didn't know if her mother had convinced him or not, but she knew her father would finally understand it was best for Elsa and agree to it.

"How did you convince your mother?"

"She knows Arendelle's college is not so great. So she's glad I want to go to a better university."

"I can understand you father, tough. We're going to miss you too. I wish you didn't have to do this."

"Well, you could come with me!" Elsa said it playfully, as a joke, but deep down she knew she would love it if her best friend followed her. She had considered the idea before, but had never dared bringing the subject with her. She couldn't really ask her friends to follow her just because she wanted to put some distance between Anna and her.

"Yeah, not sure my parents would be okay with that."

"Think about it, we could be roommates. Or better still, you could live with Finn."

"God, that would be so great." Elsa smiled. She wasn't as convincing as Anna, but she still could find good arguments to prove her point.

"But wouldn't we need some super grades like you to go there?" _She's_ _considering_ _it_!

"No, there are many different courses. And they almost accept anyone during first year. And I could help you studying."

"You know what? I'll speak about it with Finn. No, first, make sure your parents agree to it. Because as soon as I tell Finn we could rent a flat together he's going to file these papers and send them in the hour."

The blonde laughed. "Yeah. I'll bring the subject again and tell you." Elsa was thrilled at the possibility of Finn and her best-friend following her. Even is she wasn't her roommate, she wouldn't feel so alone three hours away from here.

"He's waking up. See you on Monday!"

"See you!" The blonde walked back home, a smile on her face. Everything was going so well since yesterday.

Her parents were having breakfast and she decided it was time to test her luck. "Hi mom, dad."

"Hey sweetie. Already up?"

"Yep. I took some fresh air. So... have you thought about college?"

Her father sighed. "I don't want to see you go so soon."

"Dad... I'm eighteen. Plenty of people my age live on their own. And you know I'm responsible."

"I know... but you'll be alone there."

"Actually... I told Rapunzel and she might be interested too..."

Her mother added "Oh? You could be flatmates." Elsa didn't mention Finn. "And it's a better university. Way better. She will get a great job and have a great career, isn't it what we all wish?"

Elsa nodded and her father gave up. "Ok, ok. Send the papers and we'll see."

"Thanks!" Elsa hugged her parents, feeling great.

"But Anna is not going to take it well, you know that."

"I... I know. I'll tell her later." The blonde wasn't thrilled about that. She knew there would be tears and that Anna wouldn't understand. She texted her friend while going back upstairs.

**09:10 My parents are ok with it! It would be so great if you could come too!**

Once in her room she noticed that Anna was still asleep. She slipped into the bed next to her and grinned, despite the guilty feeling that soon came to her, as the redhead snuggled back against her.

* * *

A week passed by and Elsa had still not told Anna that she would move out in September. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep it from her forever, but she really didn't want to have this conversation with her. Especially because everything was going good in her life at the moment. She still thought about Esmeralda from time to time, but she had moved on. Mostly, she wondered if she was all right.

Her relation with Anna had gone back to what it was before. Anna had asked her again if they could continue sleeping together in Elsa's room, but the older sister had successfully managed to resist her. She missed her warm body against her every night, though. Rapunzel and Finn had completely embraced the idea of following her after high-school, and Elsa was glad because it wouldn't be so hard to leave if they were with her. Still, they had to convince their parents, and she knew that if Finn couldn't go, Rapunzel would most likely stay in Arendelle too.

It was Friday afternoon and she had just come back from school when she entered her sister's room. She had noticed one of her jacket was missing and wondered if Anna had borrowed it. But apparently Anna hadn't come back from school yet.

She scanned the room quickly to see if she could spot it but her eyes fell on a folder half hidden by the green quilt of the bed. _She must have dropped it_. She walked towards the bed and grabbed it. It was the type of folder Anna used to store her drawings. The blonde really wanted to take a peek. _She's so good at this_. She wondered if it was invading her privacy to look at it. _Well, she always show_ _s me_ _her drawing, I'm sure she wouldn't mind_.

She sat on the bed and opened the folder. She was surprised to see the first one. It looked like a comics book cover. And she clearly reconsigned herself as the character in the middle. Her platinum hair wasn't braided but blew into the wind, and she was wearing a rather skimpy outfit, but it was definitely her. Also, she was shooting ice shards from her hand. _She must have caught up the Ice Queen nickname_. Next to her was a smaller, slimmer figure that looked like Anna. She was holding a katana in her hands and had a fierce expression on her face. Several masked bad guys were surrounding them.

The blonde smiled as she carefully studied it. _She should have showed it to me, it's awesome!_ She looked at the first few pages and laughed at the dialogs. _She must have put so much work into it_! The blonde really didn't understand why she had not told her about it. Until she came upon a page that made her double check to make sure it really was what she thought. The redhead sidekick was in her arms, and the two characters were kissing in a way that was definitely not sisterly.

Elsa's cheeks were red and she quickly looked at the other drawings. There were several ones in which they were kissing or holding each other. It appeared the two characters were girlfriends. _At least they're not sisters_. Still, Elsa now understood why she had kept it away from her. _Is it normal to do this_? She obviously couldn't answer that herself, her knowledge about sibling relationships being severely biased. She quickly close the file and put it back under the bed, before retreating to her room.

"Hey Rapz."

"Hi Elsa. Why are you calling?"

"What do you think? Why do I almost always call you?" She actually felt bad to be such a burden on her best-friend. It seemed her issue with Anna was becoming their main topic of discussion.

"Hum… your sister?"

"I want your opinion on something. I… came upon some of her drawings."

"Lemme guess, porn?"

"No! Of course not, it's Anna!" How could she think that?

"Yeah, yeah, I forgot. She's a fifteen year old teenager who knows nothing about sex and everything. She has never masturbated and is so innocent and naive that she doesn't know it's inappropriate to fake date her sister."

"Stop making fun of me. It's not porn. She drew some sort of comics."

"Oh. So what's the problem? Is it a porn comics? With tentacles and stuff?"

"Please be serious for a minute! It's a comics about the Ice Queen and her sidekick Anna."

"Oh, that's so cute!"

"Yeah… except they're not sisters but lovers."

"Oh."

Elsa waited for another reaction for a few seconds but nothing came.

"Rapz?"

"Hum… do you remember last week when I asked you if you ever considered she might love you too…?"

"No, no! That's not possible. She can't suffer from the same thing than me."

"I'm not saying she is. But maybe..." Elsa couldn't accept this.

"No! She's… she's too young anyway!"

"Elsa… could you tell me again when you started having feelings for her?"

The blonde sighed. "Two years ago."

"And how old were you?"

"Fifteen, I know."

"I'm not saying she realized it. Still, you have to admit, it would explain why she's so clingy."

Elsa thought about the harsh words Esmeralda had told her. _She's as fucked up as you_.

"And there's the fake girlfriend thing too."

Elsa didn't know what to say. Could it be true? Could Anna love her too? More than a sister? How fucked would they both be it it was the case?

"She wouldn't act so carefree if she loved me like I love her."

"Yeah… maybe you're right. But maybe she just hasn't realized yet. Maybe she just doesn't know it's possible to love you like this."

It reassured Elsa a little. Her sister couldn't be as bad as herself.

"Just… let's imagine she loves you. What would you do?"

"What? Nothing! I would deny everything and I would get the fuck out of here."

"What if she wants to be more… intimate with you?"

"It's… it's illegal! And unethical!"

"Well... technically… I did some research last week. It's not illegal."

"What!?"

"Incest just isn't illegal if both persons are consenting." The word incest made her stomach turn. She had never said it like that. It made it too real, too disgusting.

"But… she's not an adult. She's too young. It would be considered rape anyway. I'm her older sister."

"Well… I was surprised to learn that the age of consent is fifteen. So, no, it would be perfectly legal. I'm not saying it's ethical, though. Society would still see it as gross and unnatural. But not the law. Having a child would be something else... but, well, there wouldn't be any risk of that happening, right?" Elsa was astonished. How could the law not sanction this? How could they think it wasn't wrong?

"Elsa, just to be clear, I'm not telling you to jump on her. Just… don't be too hard on yourself. Apparently fucking one's consenting sister or brother or whoever else isn't illegal. So being in love with Anna and thinking about holding and kissing her really doesn't make you a freak, ok?"

The blonde was dumbfounded. Obviously, it didn't change anything. She knew Anna couldn't have the same feelings, and even if she did, she would never act on them. But still, it was good to know. She wasn't a monster after all. Well, maybe she was. But not a criminal one.

"Thanks, Rapz. It.. it really makes me feel better."

"Just… stick to the plan, ok? I didn't tell you this so that you could… well, you know."

"Yes, yes. Don't worry! It changes nothing about the plan or anything. See you soon!"

The blonde hang up and sat on her bed, thinking about Rapunzel's revelation and what it meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really did the research for this chapter! It surprised me a little. I didn't even know the age of consent was only 15 in France. Well, anyway, nothing but the truth in this chapter :d
> 
> You also may have noticed that I still don't have a name for the city Elsa wants go to to in September… I guess I could use a real french city but I'd prefer to stay in the Disney universe… any idea?


	25. Pool

Elsa was still in her bed and she noticed that Anna was next to her. When did she get in here? _This is strange, I don't remember her getting_ _in_ _to bed with me_.

She turned towards her and saw that her sister was awake. She was staring at her, her cheeks red. _She's so beautiful..._ The blonde stared at those deep green eyes and lost herself if them for a minute. Anna leaned towards her and Elsa's hand went to her face to set aside a strand of red hair from her beautiful freckled face.

"Sis... I need to tell you something."

Elsa's heart began to race again. _Stop it, get out of here_. Rapunzel's words came back to them. _It's not illegal. She's old enough. But she's your sister!_

"Wh... what?" Maybe it was completely unrelated. She hoped so.

"I love you. And you're so pretty... I want to kiss you."

Elsa was too shocked to say anything. She wanted to move, to put some distance between them, but her body wans't responding.

"I don't want to pretend you're my girlfriend. I want it to be real. And I know you want it to."

How could she say that?

"I'm always dreaming about you. I even drew us kissing and being girlfriends..."

Then the redhead continued leaning against her and Elsa could do nothing to stop her. She looked at her sister's lips and knew what was coming.

Their lips met in a soft, almost innocent kiss. It was just a brush and lasted for a second but it made her hole body shiver and desperate for more. Elsa was leaning back against her, wanting to fully taste her sister's lips when she realized they weren't in bed but on the couch, in the living room. And her parents were watching them, horrified. Her friends were there too, and she didn't know why. But they were all looking at them, disgusted.

Olaf spoke, disdain in his voice. "Now I know why you don't want to date me."

Finn laughed and added "She's just fifteen. You're such a pervert. And I bet her innocent, childish behavior turns you on."

Her ex-girlfriend was there to. "So you wouldn't have sex with me, but you're ready to fuck your sister on the couch?"

Her father spoke next. "How could you, Elsa? How could you take advantage of your own little sister like that? We trusted you."

Elsa was crying. Every one she knew, even her teachers and other students she had almost never spoken to were watching her and insulting her. She was still on the couch and Anna's petite form was against her, so cute, using Elsa's body to shield herself from the intruders' eyes. It took her some time to realize this couldn't be real. But as soon as she realized it was just a dream she woke up, panting and her heart quivering.

It took her some time to fully understand where she was and that everything had just been a nightmare. Anna wasn't in love with her, they had not kissed and most importantly, her secret wasn't out to her parents and to the world. _At least it was a nightmare, not a wet dream_. Apparently, her mind had some struggle processing all she had learned yesterday. She looked at the alarm-clock on her bedside table and noticed it was only four in the morning.

Still, she was completely awake and couldn't go back to sleep. She wondered for a few seconds what she could do. Workout? No, it would wake up everyone in the house.

She got out of the bed and went downstairs, walking as slowly as she could and trying not to make the wooden stairs creak. She went to the kitchen and served herself a glass of water. It was completely dark outside and she could hear nothing but her own breath. She took her glass to the living room and sat on the couch. It was strangely relaxing to be here alone in the middle of the night.

She was thinking about her nightmare and what it could mean when she heard a door opening. She turned her head and saw her father coming out of his room.

"Oh, it's you Elsa. I heard some noise and wondered what was happening."

"Sorry. I didn't want to wake anyone." Elsa finished her glass of water.

"So, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" He came closer and sat on the couch next to her, yawning.

"I had a bad dream. Couldn't get back to sleep."

"Oh. What are you concerned about?"

Elsa didn't know what to answer. She had to find something.

"Is it about Anna?"

She looked at him, surprised. How did he guess? Could he know? _No, he wouldn't be acting this way if he knew!_

"Wha... what about Anna?"

"That you're leaving in September and haven't told her yet." Elsa was so relieved to hear that.

"Yes! Yeah it's weighing on me."

"Do you want us to tell her?"

She thought about that for a second. It would be easier, sure. But she deserved to learn from her.

"No, I'll tell her myself. I'm just not looking forward to it."

"I'm still surprised you want to move out. This college must be really good if you're ready to leave Anna."

"Yes... I must do it. Even if it's difficult."

"You've always been so close. Well, I guess it had to happen one day. You couldn't stay that close all your life."

_If only we could_. She nodded.

"And how is it going concerning girls?" She knew it must feel strange for him to ask that to his daughter.

"I don't think it would be wise to start anything now. Knowing I'm leaving soon."

"Hum, right. Any chance you could get back with Esmeralda? She was a nice girl."

"Nope." _She made it pretty clear. And I wouldn't make her go through the same pain_.

"It's okay. You'll find someone you love with all your heart and who loves you back too."

"Thanks."

"Well, if it's okay with you, I'm going back to bed." He yawned again. "Let's go running tomorrow? It has been some time."

"Sure." He left and she stayed a few minutes before going back to her own bed. She knew she had to tell Anna soon, but she really didn't want to.

* * *

Anna was at her desk, trying to do her homework, but her mind kept going back to the fake date she had had with her sister at the mall. She was wondering how she could get her to agree to go to another. Of course, she knew she would be able to convince her to play the part for her birthday, but it was in a month and she really wanted to have another one before.

It had been so fun. She could be as clingy and affectionate as she wanted and Elsa wouldn't complain or give lame excuses to stop her. To be honest, even if they were pretending, it had been way better that any dates she had experienced with Hans. And she knew Elsa had loved it too. Except she was acting all responsible and mature again and didn't want them to have fun. But Anna knew better.

The Monday after the date, her three classmates had told everyone about what they had seen. Even those who had some doubts before completely believed it now. They had explained how cute they were together, and her tale about how they had met had been told to everyone. She had to admit to herself that it hadn't just come to her so easily when they had asked. She had thought about it before, and had fantasized a bit about the whole thing.

Her classmates didn't know Elsa as well as she did, so they had not seen how embarrassed she had been. Instead, they had thought she was completely into her, and they had misinterpreted her red cheeks and stuttering for signs of love and longing. Of course, she had told everything to her three best friends and they had laughed and said they wished they had been there to see it.

Maybe they could help. She grabbed her phone and called Ariel.

"Hey Ariel! How are you?"

"I'm so bored! What about you, why are you calling?"

"I need advice! I'd like to plan another fake date with my mysterious girlfriend. But I don't know how."

"Hum... I suppose she's not really thrilled to do it?"

"Yeah, I can't even ask her. She'll go in her I'm-a-responsible-adult-and-we-can't-do-this-even-if-I-secretly-love-it mode."

"So you must lure her into it. Like you didn't know, but you're going to the same place that we are. Because I'm totally going to be there this time."

"Ok so, you invite some of our classmates somewhere? And I ask Elsa if she wants to go there, and then we meet up as if we didn't know?" She didn't like hiding the truth from her sister, but she knew she would love the evening too. It was for her own good, she couldn't spend all weekend studying.

"Yep! Where would she accept to go with you?"

Anna wondered for a moment. Bowling club? Not just the two of them. Museum? She would find it suspicious and her friends wouldn't come anyway. Cinema? They would just watch a movie. Eating somewhere? No reason to do so.

"I don't know! I can't find a place where we could go just the two of us without making her suspicious."

"Hum... a guy from school asked me if I wanted to join them at a bar tonight. They're playing pool. I think he's into me. And he's cute."

_Pool? Why not?_

"Who's going to be there?"

"I don't really know. A few guys and some girls they invited. I think Eve is going."

"Hum... yeah, I think it could work. I'm going to ask her. Text him to know the address and time! And thanks!"

"Ok, I'll text you the info! See you tonight."

Anna hung up and grinned. She just had to convince her sister to go with her now. And convincing Elsa to do something was the thing she was the best at. She took a few minutes to think about what she could tell her before leaving her room and knocking on her sister's door.

"Come in!" She sounded a little breathless.

Anna came in and saw that she was working out again. She had to admit it worked wonders on her body. She had always been slim and athletic but now she had a really toned stomach and her legs were just perfect. And her shorts were fitting her very well, too. Anna quickly shook her thoughts from her head as she realized what she was doing.

"Hey sis. Do you know how to play pool?" Anna knew that she had played it a few times with her friends. Olaf was quite good at it if she remembered correctly.

"Hum, a little, why?"

"My friends often invite me to play some but I'm afraid I will just embarrass myself if I go with them. Could you teach me?" Once again she felt a little bad lying to her, but she knew she would be happy down the line.

"Yeah. I'm no expert but I can play. But how would I teach you? We don't have a pool table."

"We could go to a bar, tonight. I've got nothing to do."

The blonde stopped her workout and stood against the wall, trying to catch her breath.

"Is it a trick to get me out and hope we'll come across your classmates?"

How did she see through her so easily? "Maybe...?"

"Anna... you know it's a bad idea."

"Come on, what are the chances we come upon people from my school? And I'd really like you to teach me. You're my big sister, you have to teach me things when I ask! It's part of the deal!" She looked at her pleadingly and the blonde soon gave up.

"Ok, ok. But if we come upon your friends, I'm not faking. We just act as we usually do. And not just for tonight, but if they ever see us somewhere together."

"Great! Thank you!" She kissed her on the cheek but winced as she realized she was covered in sweat. "Go take a shower, you're sweaty."

Then she got out and looked at her texts. Ariel had sent her the address and she replied telling her it was all good.

They ate early this evening and left for the pub at eight. The others were supposed to arrive a little later. Elsa was wearing tight blue jeans and a black tank top and Anna rearranged it a little because her bra straps were visible. She had chosen a matching crop top and skirt for herself.

They arrived at the bar a few minutes later and Anna saw there were four pool tables in a corner. Anna went to one while her sister went to the barman to rent a cue and a set of balls. She came back and Elsa started explaining her the rules.

They had gone over them and she was showing her how to hold the cue when a group of people she knew arrived. They were five, three boys and two girls, including Ariel. Her friend noticed her and winked. She focused on her sister and what she was telling her and only raised her head when she heard Ariel.

"Anna! How nice to see you there! And with Elsa!" Apparently she was a good liar too.

"Hey Ariel." She shot an apologetic look at her sister. Then she nodded at the others and introduced them to her.

"We've heard a lot about you at school." It was a boy Anna didn't really know.

"Is that so?" Elsa didn't sound thrilled at the news.

"Want to play a game with us once you've finished?"

Anna spoke before Elsa could say no. "Sure! But she needs to finish teaching me first."

"Oh? I could show you if you want. I'm really good at this." _Well, he's confident_.

Elsa answered first. "It's ok. I'm glad to do it." She sounded... protective. And Anna loved when her sister acted like this. It reminded her a little of how she had defended her against Hans.

"Ok. Hurry up so we can play, then!" The group took another table next to them and started playing too. They finished before the two sisters finished their own game, but they waited for them. Of course, Anna lost. It was her first game, after all.

"So, what are the teams? Anna, wanna play with me?"

"Hum... I'll play with Elsa first." They played and, despite all her efforts, they lost quickly enough. She didn't really like how their adversary was behaving. Not that he was mean or anything, on the contrary. He kept complimenting her and smiling at her. Elsa didn't seem to like it either.

"Sorry, s... sweetie." It was hard not calling her sis.

"It's okay, it's just a game." But Anna knew her sister had always been competitive and didn't like to lose.

"Let's make a return match!" She looked around her and noticed that it was going really well between Ariel and the boy who had invited her.

"Ok girls! You start."

Anna made the first move and tried to hit the balls arranged in a triangle as hard as she could with the white one. She didn't miss and was glad to see two balls of the same color reaching the holes on the side.

"Whoa nice shot! Pretty _and t_ alented!" _Is he flirting with me? In front on my girlfriend? Well, fake girlfriend, and sister, but he doesn't know that._ She looked at her and saw that her fists were clenched. It reminded her once again of Hans. Was she getting jealous? She liked that.

When it was her turn to play again, she didn't know what to do. There were no easy options and she knew she wasn't good enough to make a successful bank shot.

"Come on, let me guide you. Hit there and the ball will go there. I'm sure you can do it." She didn't want to listen to him, especially while he had his dump smile on, but she didn't have much choice.

She was surprised when Elsa came behind her and said "Let me help you, cupcake." She almost laughed at the nickname. She had made fun of it but she had to admit it was cute, even if it was a little too much.

She felt her sister's body lodging itself against her as she hugged her from behind. She bent her over the table and Anna suddenly felt very hot. She could feel her sister's breath against her neck and her heavy breasts against her back. Her long legs were trapping her own. She put her arms around hers and helped her positioning the cue. Then she whispered "Ready?" and all she could do was nod. Elsa helped her make the shot and when the cue connected with the white ball her own legs quivered unintentionally. She felt wobbly.

Elsa stayed in the same position for some time, waiting for the balls to stop moving. Anna didn't know where she was anymore and couldn't think about anything else than the strange new sensations she was experiencing. Then Elsa kissed her on the cheek and released her. Anna slowly came out of her daze. The shot had missed but she didn't care. She still felt shaky. She had never felt so... flustered? _God, you're_ _faking it_ _so well you're starting to believe it yourself. She's not your girlfriend, she's your sister. And you're straight! Not that it matters anyway!_ She looked around and saw several people looking at her.

She cleared her throat. "I'm going to get a drink. Do you want something Elsa?" She didn't like calling her Elsa, and almost never did. But she couldn't call her sis, and she didn't want to use a pet name right now, after what had just happened.

"Sure, a coke would be nice. Thank you darling." She felt another shiver go through her. _It's ok, you can stop_ _pretending! I think it's pretty clear to everyone that I'm yours now!_ She hoped Ariel had not seen that.

She went to the bar, and ordered two cokes. She waited for the drinks and turned her eyes back towards the group. Elsa was bent over the table again and she had a perfect view of her tight jeans. Anna decided she would never again make fun of her sister for working out so much, or prevent her from doing it. She took a random flier from the counter and used it as a fan. It was way too hot in this bar. The waitress handed her the two drinks and she was going back to the tables when Ariel came to her.

"Whoa Anna, they're so jealous right now."

The redhead chuckled. "Yeah, they can be."

"She's seriously hot. Has she got a boyfriend?"

"Nope. She has an ex-girlfriend though."

"Oh. Well, they really don't have a chance then."

"As if she would date any of these morons anyway." Then she remembered Ariel was almost on a date there. "No offense for the one who invited you. Is it going well?"

"Yes, he seems nice. And he's not staring too much at your sister's ass."

"Humpf. I should get back there." Ariel chuckled.

The rest of the evening went well. Anna didn't have to fake it too much because Elsa was definitely playing her part. The redhead knew her sister had always been protective of her, but not to this point. She kissed her on the cheek or forehead or put an arm around her waist every time a boy complimented her or looked at her for too long. She even asked her to sit on her knees when they took a break. Anna had done it many times, especially when they were both much younger, but it felt different now. Elsa had one hand on her waist on the other on her skirt, just above her knee, and Anna was once again feeling weird.

When Ariel asked them how they had met, they went with the same story than the other time.

When they finally said goodbye and found themselves back in Elsa's car, the blonde started.

"I'm sorry. I may have over-reacted."

"N... no. It was perfect."

"I just couldn't let this moron flirt with you. What girlfriend would let that happen?"

"Yeah... I think we played the part quite well." _I was almost lured myself, so..._

They stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"Did you know they were coming...?"

"Maybe...?" Anna used her smallest voice, fearing her sister would get mad. But she only sighed.

"Anna... I know it's fun. And I spent a really nice time, even though I didn't like this guy that kept flirting with you. But we shouldn't do that." Anna remembered how she had felt when she had helped her with the cue and nodded. _It's getting to my head._

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

The blonde seemed surprised. Apparently she had not expected this. "Good. Let's get back home, then."


	26. Complications

Elsa was eating with her family in the kitchen, but she wasn't taking part in the conversation. She couldn't stop thinking about the fake date at the bar from the day before. She had been jealous again, and it had pushed her to do things she regretted now. Oh, she had loved it. But it wasn't fair to Anna. She till remembered how she had made her bent on the pool table and how everyone had looked at them. She just had wanted to show everyone that she was hers, that nobody else could kiss her, touch her or even flirt with her.

She had been too jealous, too possessive, and it seemed even Anna had found it awkward. She had agreed to not do it again. _I_ _must have really crossed the line._ And she hated herself for this. She tried to put the thought aside and focus on what her family was speaking about.

"Your spaghetti sauce is so great mom!"

Elsa nodded. It was one of Anna's favorite meal.

"I should teach it to you Elsa, you're going to need to learn how to cook on your own soon." _Don't mention it_!

Anna raised her head from her plate, tomato sauce all around her mouth. "Why?"

Her mother realized the mistake she had made and stuttered. "Huh.. well... it's a family recipe. It's good to know."

The redhead turned toward her sister. "Why would you need to cook?"

Elsa sighed. _Thanks Mom_. Her parents didn't know what to do. "Anna... I'm moving out."

Her sister stood from her chair and asked. "What?! When? Why?"

"In September. I'm going to another university." She felt a pain in her chest as she saw tears appearing in her sister's eyes. The redhead waited a few seconds, and rushed upstairs. Elsa could hear a sob, and then a door slamming shut.

"Sorry Elsa... I didn't think."

"I guess I had to tell her someday..."

Her father went to the fridge and took out a plate with a slice of chocolate cake on it that he handed to her.

"Are you serious? I don't think it will solve this problem."

He shrugged. "It can't hurt."

Elsa stood up and took the offering, letting her own plate of spaghettis on the table.

"Wish me luck." She really, really didn't want to have this conversation. But it was too late now.

She climbed the stairs and knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again.

"Get out! I don't want to speak to you."

"I... I brought you some chocolate cake...?"

"I don't want your fucking cake. You can shove it up your butt." _Outch_. She had never seen her so angry and rude.

She opened the door anyway and came inside. Her sister was rolled into a ball on her bed and she was sobbing. Elsa's heart clenched. She put the cake on her desk and sat beside her.

"Go away!"

"Come on Anna, we need to speak about this."

"What is there to say?"

"I... I need to do it."

"Why?"

"Because it's a better college." She couldn't tell her the truth, but it still hurt to lie.

"Yeah sure. As if you cared about that." Elsa had to admit that she wouldn't have moved out if she wasn't in love with her, better college or not.

"Are you leaving because of me?"

"What? Of course not. I'd do anything to stay with you." _If only I could be a good sister and not have these feelings_.

"Then just don't go."

"I... I can't. I already sent the papers. I must do it." She could still change her mind, of course, but she wasn't going to tell her sister.

"Were you ever going to tell me? Or would you have waited for September and just leave without saying goodbye?"

"I wanted to tell you. I... I just knew you wouldn't like it. And that it would be hard."

"Don't go. I want you to stay here, with me." The redhead was not looking at her but Elsa could still see tears rolling off her cheeks. And she was shaking a little. The older sister just hated seeing her like this, especially since it was her fault. She lay on the bed behind her and gently stroke her arm.

"Please, stop crying Anna. I"m really sorry."

"No you're not. You knew I would hate it. And you still did it."

"I... I have to think about my future."

"I would never put anything before you, Elsa. And certainly not a stupid university." The blonde could count on her fingers the number of times she had called her Elsa in their entire life, and she had to admit she didn't like it.

She didn't know what to answer to that and so she stayed quiet.

Anna spoke again a few minutes later "Where is it?"

"In Corona."

"It's so far away!"

"It's not that far... I'll come back here for the holidays. And for some weekends."

The younger sister snorted. "You say that now, but you'll forget me and you won't come back." Elsa had tears in her eyes too, now.

"I swear I won't forgive you. How could I?"

"Promise me you'll call me every day."

"Of course."

They stayed quiet for a while. "You knew it was possible..." She remembered Anna telling her it could be their last year together.

"But you didn't warn me! I thought you were staying here, after all."

"I'm sorry..." Maybe it was time for the offering. "You still don't want that cake?"

"No. You won't buy me with chocolate." She had hoped she had already forgiven her, but apparently she was still angry.

"What about kisses and cuddles?"

"Humpf."

"Ok... as you want." She started getting up but Anna caught her am.

"Didn't say you couldn't try."

Elsa laughed and went back against her. She took her in her arms and kissed her multiple times.

The younger sister turned and rested her head between her breasts. She spoke again a few minutes later: "I love you so much sis. I don't want you to go away." and she started sobbing again.

Elsa sighed and tried to comfort her. She had the feeling it was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

Anna was angry at her sister. She just couldn't believe she had registered to another college. And she had hidden it from her. But, more than that, she was sad. She was sad she was leaving, but mostly, she was sad because of what it all meant.

She had spent the weekend thinking about it. She knew that she herself would never agree to anything that would end up separating her from Elsa. She couldn't even think of something that would force her to accept getting away from her. But Elsa had done it. Not only she wasn't forced to do it, but she had actively wanted it. She had searched and found a college, and she had registered there. She even had to convince their parents!

So it could only mean one thing: her sister didn't love her as much as she did. She knew Elsa was often telling her not to be so affectionate with her. That she almost always was the one to initiate physical contact. But she had thought her big sister was just more... reserved. That she didn't show her love like Anna did. Maybe because she was older. But the truth was something else. She just didn't love her so strongly. And it hurt her, more than she could say.

Anna didn't know if she could blame her. She was younger, so maybe it was normal for little sisters to look up to their older siblings. Maybe she was annoying her, maybe she was too childish for her. _Could she be leaving because of_ _me_ _?_ She had denied it, but obviously she wouldn't admit it if it was true. Was it because of the fake relationship thing? Had it been too much for her? _If only I had known, I wouldn't have asked her to do it_.

The car stopped and she realized they were at her school. They had spent the whole trip without saying a word. Elsa kissed her goodbye and Anna was going to get out when she decided to turn towards her.

"You know... you don't have to kiss me. If you don't want to."

"Wha.. ? Why would I stop doing it?"

Anna shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't want to force you into doing things you don't want." Anna was beginning to feel her eyes getting watery again. _I have to go quick_.

"Don't be silly, of course I want it." She hugged her close and Anna couldn't stop her sob anymore.

"Anna... I love you. And I... I know I can be distant and cold sometimes, but I love every touch we share. Even when I'm complaining."

The redhead nodded. "Ok." She didn't know if she could believe her or not. Her signals were just so contradictory all the time.

"Come on, dry your tears before you go to school." The blonde took out a pack of tissues from the glove box and wiped her eyelids. She hugged her tightly once more and kissed her again.

Anna took a deep breath and went out. She crossed the road and entered the schoolyard. She went directly to her friends and they quickly noticed that she wasn't feeling well. Maybe her red eyes had betrayed her.

"Are you ok, Anna?"

"No. Elsa is leaving me."

"Oh? You're faking a break-up so soon?"

Jasmine didn't let her answer and added. "Well, I have to tell, you look pretty convincing. You could be an actress."

"No, my sister is leaving me." _Morons_.

"Huh...?"

"She's going to another college in September. She told me this weekend."

"Oh. Well, that isn't so bad. She had to move out some day."

Anna was going to reply sharply but she remembered that they just couldn't understand. None of them had siblings. None of them could understand the love she had for her sister. She actually felt bad for them. They would most likely never experience something that strong.

After all, even if it hurt, she had had the opportunity to experience this. She knew it would grow weaker once Elsa would move out, so she would have liked to have more time to enjoy it. But she had to make the most of what they had left.

Her friends were still looking at her so she just shrugged, "Yeah, you're right."

"Hum, girls..." Merida was nervous. "Since we're speaking about that..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm leaving in September too."

Ariel and Merida gasped. Anna just didn't know what to think "What? Are your parents moving out?"

"No. But there's a high-school not so far from here with an archery team. They saw me at the championship and they want me."

Anna knew her friend was really good at archery. She was competing at a national level. But to this point…?

"But… what are you going to do?"

"They're offering me a scholarship. And I won't even have to pay the dorm. And I really want to go there. My P.E. classes will be devoted to archery, and their coach is great."

Judging by their faces, the two other girls were disappointed. "But… we were supposed to go to the same high school, the four of us."

"I know. Sorry… I just need to do it."

Anna just couldn't believe it. Her sister had announced her she was leaving, and now one of her best friends too? And they both dared say they needed to do it? As if they had no choice? The day just couldn't get worse...

Except it could. When they came into their maths classroom, the teacher asked her to stay at the end of the class to speak with him. Anna had done nothing wrong in his class, but he was her homeroom teacher, so it could be about anything. She spent the whole hour thinking about what he could want with her, but when the bell rang, she still had no idea.

"Have a seat, Anna." He gestured towards the chair in front of his desk and she sat. She didn't like it.

"Am I in trouble, sir?"

"No, no, I don't think so. It's just that I've been watching your results and they are getting really low. I spoke about it with my your other teachers, and they almost all agree that you're not working as much as you should."

"Oh… yes… I… I will work harder." Anna knew the best thing was always to promise you would work more.

"Is there any reason to this?"

"A reason? No... no I think I just assumed I was doing enough."

"Because it has come to our attention that you were dating… someone. Someone from outside the school."

_Of fuck! Did they hear about Elsa? Fuck Fuck Fuck!_ An incredible number of possibilities went through her head, but none of them was reassuring.

"Do you want to talk about it? Are you parents aware of it?"

_Oh fuck no, don't tell my parents, please!_ How embarrassing would it be? And Elsa would be so furious. She would get in so much trouble because of her. Anna really didn't need Elsa to be angry at her, especially now.

_Should I tell him they know? What if he calls them to check? But if I tell him they don't, will he tell them?_

"No… they're not."

"Is it because she's a girl?" Maybe she could use that.

"Yes! Yes, they don't know I'm bi. And… I'm not ready to tell them yet." _He can't out me to my parents, right?_

"What really concerns us is that apparently she's older than you. Much older." _Come on, she's just two years older! Two and a half._

"She… she's just eighteen."

"Still… you're fifteen."

"Almost sixteen. In less than a month."

"Yes, I know. But..."

"Please don't tell them! I can't let them know! I swear I'll work harder. It won't affect my results."

The teacher sighed. "Ok, but I want your results to get better fast."

The redhead nodded. "Yes, they will! Thanks!"

He dismissed her and she quickly left the room to go to her next class. _I'm so fucked. Sis is leaving, Merida is leaving, and to top it off now my teachers think I'm dating an older woman who is in fact my sister and they're almost ready to tell my parents. And I swore to work harder._

Anna reached her next classroom and sat at her table. She thought the day couldn't get worse, but then she realized she had had the same thought an hour ago.


	27. Hot and Cold

Elsa had thought her sister would be even clingier than she usually was once she would know about her will to move out in September. But it wasn't the case. Quite the contrary, actually. She had stopped hugging her for no reason and kissing her at the slightest opportunity. The older sister had thought she was just angry and that it would pass quickly, but it had been three weeks now and she was still acting weird. o

She didn't even seem angry at her. Nor sad. And she still liked being close to her, Elsa was sure of it. But she had stopped being so... so Anna. And Elsa really missed it. She had to be the one initiating contact now or there would just be the minimum of it. She had to take her in her arms when they watched TV or something on her laptop, she had to be the one to go wish her good night in her room, she had to do everything.

Maybe she should stop. But she loved it too much, and it seemed Anna loved it too, judging by the bright smiles she gave her every time she came to her. The worst part of it was that Elsa had spent months hoping Anna would stop being so affectionate because it was hard to live with the guilt of wanting more. And now that her wish had been granted, she just wanted things to go back to normal.

She was still deep in her thoughts when someone knocked on her door. _I hope it's Anna_.

"Come in!" The door opened and she could spot a cute head with red hair in the doorway.

"Hey sis. I have some difficulties with my maths homework. Could you help me?"

"Of course, come here." That was new too. Anna had been working hard at school these last three weeks, and it wasn't like her.

"I'm gonna grab a chair."

"Come on, sit on my knees." The blonde cleared her desk so that her sister could put her things on it.

"Are you sure?" A month ago, she would have jumped on the occasion. And Elsa would have been the one to ask for a chair.

"Of course." Anna gave her her best smile and sat on her lap. Elsa circled her waist with her two arms to hold her in place and asked her what she needed.

It took her almost half-an-hour but she was sure she understood it perfectly now. Also, she didn't want her to go too soon. It felt incredibly nice to have her petite body on her knees and between her arms. She just wanted to keep here as long as she could. Anna closed her book and packed her things but Elsa didn't move her arms and put her head on her sister's shoulder, close to her hair. She closed her eyes and breathed in. _She smells so nice_.

"You're being incredibly touchy-feely today."

"Hum hum."

"It's so unlike you."

The blonde grunted but didn't answer. She just wanted to relish in the moment and in her sister's proximity.

"I can't go if you don't release your arms."

"Don't want you to go." She rubbed her face against her shoulder and tightened her hug.

Anna chuckled. "Who are you and what did you do to my sister?"

"I hid her somewhere far and took her place so that I could be close to you. She took you for granted, but I'm not. You deserve a better sister."

"Hihi. I'm glad. I think I'll like you a lot." She waited a bit before speaking again. "Maybe you can stay here once she abandons me and leaves for Corona?"

The guilt came back. And she had to admit the current situation raised an issue. How would she deal with Anna being completely absent from her life is she couldn't even stand spending three weeks with just 'normal' sisterly interaction? Elsa sighed and opened her eyes. "I'm sorry Anna. But... I'm leaving in five months. Shouldn't we make the most of it?"

"Yeah, we should. I just can't stop feeling you're leaving because of me. And I don't want to bother you and be too clingy."

"Let's just get back to where we were before I told you about university, ok? I promise I won't turn you away again. I miss you. And I love clingy Anna."

"Oh. So I just had to play hard-to-get to make you realize how much you love me and my clinginess?"

Elsa didn't answer. She had known for a long time how much she loved her. But maybe not how much she would miss it if it stopped. She closed her eyes again and tightened her hug. Anna leaned against her and the blonde dozed off, feeling so warm and comfortable.

* * *

Anna felt good in Elsa's arms, even if she was puzzled by her sister's behavior. _Maybe I should just accept that I can't understand her_. She was relieved that she too missed what they had just a month ago, before the news. _Maybe I just didn't_ _understand_ _how important school and studies are for her_.

The redhead grabbed her phone and surfed on the web. She had noticed Elsa had fallen asleep and she didn't want to wake her, even if she couldn't understand how she could sleep at six and on a desk chair. If she had known putting some distance between them for a few weeks would turn her sister in a fuzzy marshmallow addicted to her touch, she would have done it way before.

She tried to find a more comfortable position on her sister's lap but ended up waking her. "Sorry sis. Didn't want to wake you."

"It's okay. I shouldn't sleep at this hour anyway." She still had not moved her arms away.

"Have you planned something for your birthday?"

"Hum, I think I'll celebrate it at the bowling club with my friends. And we'll celebrate at home like always with mom and dad."

"Ok. Do you want... do you want me to go with you at the bowling?"

"Well, I can't really introduce you as my sister now."

"I know." _Is she telling me she could come as my fake girlfriend? Wow,_ _playing hard-to-get really works_ _._

"Are you saying what I think?"

Elsa shrugged. "I owe you."

The redhead thought about it for a minute. It would be great having her there. But did she really want her to fake being her girlfriend? It had been fun, but she didn't like faking. She would have invited her as her sister, but she couldn't really do it now. And there was the problem with her home-teacher. She couldn't let these things continue, or Elsa would get into trouble because of her. She also could still remember how she had felt at the pool table. She had to put some order in her emotions.

"Na, it's okay. You were right, it isn't wise. But you said you owe me and I won't forget it!"

Elsa laughed. "Anything."

"You'll regret it! I'll make sure to cash in my favor. But in the meantime, I think we should get out of this chair. " She kissed her on the cheek and stood up. Then she grabbed her sister's hand and led her to the bed and smiled as she noticed the blonde didn't even complain.

* * *

Days passed by and things went back to normal. Well, except that Elsa welcomed every bit of affection she showed her, which was great. Her birthday was approaching and she quickly grew excited. In one day she would be sixteen. She didn't know why but sixteen sounded like a good number. As if she would almost be an adult. She wouldn't be a child anymore. And she really wanted her presents too.

She was daydreaming about this, wondering who would give her what, when the bell rang. She tried focusing as best she could during classes, to make sure her results would get better, but it was hard sometimes, especially in some classes. They had a break and she decided to pass by the art class to show some of her work to her favorite teacher.

She waited for his students to go out and came in afterward.

"Hello, sir!"

"Hi Anna. How are you?"

"Good, thank you."

"It's a good thing you came, I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh?"

"I've heard your results were not that good in other subjects?"

"They're getting better already!" she had to admit working had a direct impact on them. She had tried her best in the last month and she hoped her maths teacher would realize everything was fine and that he didn't need to speak to her parents. And doing her homework wasn't so bad if she did it sitting on her sister's knees and listening to her explanations.

"Oh, that's good."

"Yes. I've been doing my best recently."

"Do you know what you want to do in the future?"

"Hum... I'd love to make drawing my job, but I don't really know what I could go for."

"I could give you some advice if you want. There are plenty of jobs in this domain."

"Sure! Thanks, sir." Anna had not really thought of what she'd like to do precisely, but she would be glad to have some ideas, if only to reassure her parents. Elsa had set some really high standards and even if they didn't expect her to do as good as her sister, they were still concerned about her modest results.

"That's why I wanted to speak to you actually."

"Huh?"

"You know you won't have art classes in highs-cool?"

Anna sighed in defeat. "Yeah... I'm really going to miss it."

"Do you know there are some high-schools that offer courses focused on art?"

"Really?" She had never heard about it.

"They're meant for students who know they want to make a living out of it."

"Why is it that I've never heard about it?"

"Because it's not possible in Arendelle. Only a few schools in the country give this opportunity to their pupils."

"Hum..." There was no way her parents would allow her to leave. Her father didn't want Elsa to leave and she was eighteen, not sixteen. And she wasn't sure she wanted to. Leave her family and her friends just to be able to have art classes? She liked it, but still...

"I don't know. I don't really want to leave Arendelle. And shouldn't I need good grades to be accepted there?"

"It's a performance-based admission. They would focus on your art grades, and I would strongly recommend you. You could show them some of you work too. I'm sure you could make it."

"Hum... thanks. But I just don't think I'm ready to leave so soon." He seemed disappointed. _Well I guess he doesn't often have pupils who could be interested_.

"I see. Just think about it, ok? Especially if you plan to make art your job later. It could really help you."

"Thanks, I will."

She left the room and went back to her friends. When the day ended and she got back home, she found her parents and Elsa sitting at the table in the living room.

"Hey everyone."

"Oh, hi Anna." They looked at her silently, and she wondered what they wanted. It was as if they were hiding something.

"What is it?"

Elsa answered. "I... I got a reply from Corona University. I'm accepted."

Anna hadn't really expected the contrary. She was the best student she had ever known and always had perfect grades. Still, the redhead had the small selfish hope that something would go wrong and that they wouldn't accept her. She tried not to show her disappointment, though. It was good news for her sister, after all.

"Oh. Congratulations then."

"Thanks."

Anna got upstairs and crashed on her bed. That was it, Elsa was going to move out in September. There were no doubts anymore. She thought back to what her art teacher had told her. _Maybe I should leave too. If Elsa isn't here, what's the point of staying anyway?_

She was brooding about all that when she suddenly stood up and rushed to her desk. The most brilliant idea had just come to her.


	28. First Step

Anna rushed to her desk and turned on her laptop. She tapped her fingers impatiently on her desk as she waited for the computer to slowly start. Then she opened her web browser and wrote "High-school with art courses" in the address bar. She looked through the first page and groaned as she didn't find what she needed. She scanned the second and third page but still couldn't find it. But apparently there were several high-schools she could apply for.

She changed tactics and wrote "high-school art corona" and found a list of high-schools there. There were four of them and she quickly opened their respective websites. Anna wasn't a religious person but she found herself praying silently to anyone up there who could hear her. _Please, please, tell me there's one!_ The redhead skimmed through the websites, searching for the different courses they offered. Hairdressing, cooking, accounting, marketing, she couldn't find what she wanted.

She had already dismissed two of the four schools when she finally found it. "Visual Arts courses". She double checked and checked again afterward. It was there: a high-school with a course focused on arts. In Corona. The city where Elsa was going. She searched again for the address. _Yes, i_ _t really is in_ _Corona_. She squeaked and couldn't help stomping her feet on the ground in excitation. She couldn't believe it, she had found a way to follow her sister.

She knew it wouldn't be easy. She had to convince her parents. She had to plan everything and be careful. And she had to convince Elsa. Her excitation suddenly fell. What if Elsa didn't want her to come with her? She couldn't force her again. She had to be sure she wanted it first. Then she would make plans and focus on convincing her parents and everyone else.

_What about my friends? I don't care_. She would see them on weekends. And even if they lost touch, she could find new friends there. But she couldn't find another Elsa. _What about mom and dad?_ _I'm growing up, I'm bound to get away from the house one day._ Then her mind drifted away and she started daydreaming. She imagined living alone with her sister, without their parents always watching them. _We could eat what we want, when we want. We could eat chocolate every day! And we'll do everything we want. We could do sleepovers every night, we could just... just live free, together_. She saw herself living a happy life with her sister, just the two of them. A dozen of daily life scenes went through her head. It would be like living the dream.

She tried to calm herself. She had to stay focused and not raise her hopes too high. _Ok, how do I trick Elsa into it? Without forcing her._ She thought about it for a while and when her plan was finally ready, she went out of her room and knocked on the door opposite hers.

_I can do it. I can totally do it. I'll save us._

* * *

Elsa was at her desk, reading. She was waiting for her sister to come and ask for help on her homework. She had taken the habit of doing it here, in her room, on her knees, and Elsa loved it. They had come back to what they were before Anna learned the news, and everything was great. Well, she still had her unnatural urges and desires, but she had decided she preferred living with them and trying to contain them rather than being in cold terms with her sister.

The door finally knocked and Elsa pulled her tight black skirt down a little, noticing it had risen up a bit. "Come in!" She stopped her hand from going to her hair to fix it. _She's your sister, you don't have to impress her_.

The redhead came in and the blonde noticed she looked particularly happy. But she didn't have her books and pencils with her.

"Hey sis!" Elsa got away a little from the desk and Anna sat on her lap, facing the wall on the left of the blonde. The older sister's arms went around her automatically to hold her.

"Didn't you forget your books?"

"Nope! No homework today."

"Oh. What do you want then?"

"I was thinking about what you told me."

"Hum?" What was she going to tell her now?

"Correct me if I'm wrong."

"Ok."

"First, you told me you actually liked when I was clingy, right?"

"Hum, yes." She hoped she wouldn't regret it.

"You also told me you're not leaving because of me."

Elsa nodded. She couldn't tell her the truth.

"And... you told me you would do anything to not be separated from me."

The blonde stayed silent.

"To which I answered that you could. You just had to stay here."

"Yes, but I told you... I really want to go to Corona. And I 'm sorry but..." Anna interrupted her.

"I know. And I'm not asking you to stay."

"Okay...?"

"Do you still swear you're not leaving because of me?"

"Of course."

"Are you sad that we're not going to be together?"

"Yes, Anna, I already told you that." And it was completely true.

"Do you think you'll miss me?"

"Of course I will!" The last three weeks had made it perfectly clear. Still, Elsa really didn't understand where it was going.

"Ok then. I've got a plan."

"A plan? For what?"

"For us to stay together! And you will still be able to go to Corona. Isn't it perfect?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand." _What the..._ _?_ _What is she planning now?_

"My art teacher told me today that I shouldn't go to Arendelle's high-school. That there were better high-schools for me, with art classes."

_Please, tell me it isn't what I think!_ "Yes...?"

"At first I wasn't really interested. But then I searched on the Internet and I found that there is one in Corona."

_Fuck! It can't be true! This is not happening!_

"Do you realize what this means?" _Yes, I do_. "If I can convince mom and dad, I could go to the same city than you. We could even live together!" _Oh God_.

"Aren't you excited? It would be so awesome!" She looked so excited and proud of her idea.

"Anna we can't... our parents would never accept that."

"Don't be so pessimistic! We'll do everything we can to convince them. Consider it the favor you owe me. And my birthday's present! You don't have to get me anything if you help me pull this off. It would be the best present ever!"

Elsa had actually already bought her a gift. She had not been very original. In fact, she had stole her sister's idea and had bought her a locket too. She knew she could have been more imaginative, but she liked the idea of having the same jewel than her sister, and she knew Anna would love it too.

But that wasn't a problem anyway. The problem was that Elsa had spent almost a year holding on to this plan, hoping it could cure her of her attraction and love towards her sister. And now Anna wanted to wreck havoc on it. It would be even worse than staying here. The two of them, living alone in a flat? No way.

"Why don't you say anything?"

"I… I don't know."

"You swore you didn't want to leave me."

"Yes, yes I know. But what about your friends, and what about our parents?" she had to make her change her mind.

"I don't care. I told you already, you're all I need. And… I don't want to be separated from you." The words made her fuzzy and stressed out at the same time.

"They would never agree to you living somewhere without them. You're too young."

"Don't worry, I'll go slowly. Let me take care of it. Just follow my lead and support me in front of them." There was no way their parents would agree. It reassured her. Her plan wasn't doomed yet.

"Can you do that?"

Elsa nodded, still deep in her thoughts.

"Great! I'm so happy and excited! I'm going to plan everything, see you at dinner!" She kissed her on the cheek and left, almost dancing with joy.

Elsa watched her go and wondered. How would it be to live with Anna, without their parents? She would have to be responsible for both of them. She would cook for her, drive her to school, make sure everything was fine. She closed her eyes and flashes of what everyday life would be came to her mind. Anna coming back to school and kissing her. Them cooking and eating together. Not being alone in her flat but being with the person she loved the most in the world. Not having to second guess each of gesture and looks, fearing their parents would notice her true desires.

But it would also be so hard to resist these desires. They would be all alone, without anyone to judge her, without the threat of her secret getting out. It would make everything worse. _I just hope mom and dad won't allow it. Dad didn't even want me to leave. He won't_ _let her go._

* * *

Anna went back on her computer and looked at all the schools that offered the same course. She had to find an excellent excuse to go there, because she knew her parents weren't stupid. They were going to be suspicious. And it would be even better if the final idea, going to Corona, came from them.

She created a text file and noted the names, addresses and websites of all schools. There were a dozen of them. Then she thoroughly analyzed all of them and noted their pros and cons. There was actually a great one not so far from Arendelle. Better than the one in Corona. She would have to find something to rule it out. She wrote "a bit far" under Corona's one, but nothing else.

She was still looking into it when her mother called for dinner. She got downstairs and sat next to Elsa. They started eating and casually dropped her first bait during a moment of silence.

"Oh, my art teacher asked me what I wanted to do in the future today."

"Oh, really? What did you tell him?" She almost never spoke of school so her father had jumped on the occasion.

"I told him I wanted to work in visual arts. He said he would give me some ideas. I'd love to be a digital artist." She actually would prefer sticking to manual drawing, but she had noticed Corona high-school taught digital.

"Oh, really?"

"Yep!" She wasn't going to say anything else today. She had to be careful and bait them step by step.

They changed subjects and began speaking about Anna's birthday. It was the next day but Anna had suddenly forgotten about it. She had been so excited about it before, but now all she could think about was convincing her parents she had to to go Corona.

The next day, Anna was the first to wake up. She prepared breakfast and waited for the others. Elsa arrived first and she gave her her signature kiss. "Happy Birthday, Anna!"

"Thanks sis!"

Her parents followed and wished her a happy birthday too. Anna was happy and excited about getting presents, but all she wanted was to go to school so that she could put in motion the rest of her plan.

When they were both ready, the two sisters got in the car and Elsa drove. They parked close to the school. Before she could go, her sister gave her a small box in gift wrap.

"I didn't want to wait for tonight. Happy birthday!"

Anna grinned and opened the present. She laughed when she saw the necklace and pendant. It was the same one she had given her sister in January.

"I'm sorry I just stole your idea. But I thought it would be nice if we had the same one." Anna loved it. She opened it and saw that the picture was the same, too.

"That's such a great idea sis! Help me put it on." She raised her hair and let her sister clasp the necklace around her neck. She felt connected to her now. Even more than usual. She put the locket under her shirt and welcomed the cold sensation close to her heart.

"I love it. But you know what I want the most. If we manage to convince our parents, you won't have to give me anything for the next ten years. It would be like the ultimate gift!"

Elsa chuckled. "We'll see. I don't think our parents will agree to it."

"Trust me, it will work!" Elsa kissed her on the forehead and she left the car.

The redhead said hi to her friends but didn't stay in the yard. Instead, she rushed to the art class, hoping that her teacher would already be there. She was relieved when she saw light coming from the windows and she knocked on the door.

"Hi, sir!"

"Hello, Anna. I'm surprised to see you so early."

"I just wanted to tell you I thought about what you told me. About high-school."

"Oh. What's your decision then?"

"You're right, it's a good opportunity. And I don't want to spend three years without art classes." _Without Elsa_. "Do you know if there's one focusing on digital arts?"

"Hum I'll check and let you know. I'm glad you changed your mind!"

"Yes. Thank you for telling me!" She said goodbye and left the room with a smile on her face. Everything was in place now. She just had to play her cards right.


	29. Camping

Anna was ready to go on with her plan. She had waited two days to let things soak. She didn't want to act too quickly and make her parents suspicious.

"How was school today, girls?" Her father almost always asked them this question. Anna would normally just say "fine" and let her sister speak, but today she had prepared something.

"Oh, I saw my art teacher again. We spoke about next year."

"What about next year?"

"You know there aren't art classes in high-school?"

"Really?" Her mother sounded surprised. "That's a shame. Is that true Elsa?"

The blonde nodded. "Yep. Most people are rather happy about that. Only freaks like art." She smiled at her sister and Anna stuck her tongue out at her.

She put it back in her mouth and continued "But... apparently some high-schools offer a special course for people like me who want to make art their job."

"That makes sense." Her father commented.

"Yep. So I thought maybe I shouldn't go to the same school than Elsa."

"Hum. Well, she went there because it's closer. But I suppose you could go elsewhere. Have you looked where it is?"

"Nope." Step by step. "But I guess there's one in Arendelle. He wouldn't have mentioned it otherwise."

"Be sure to inform yourself. It would be a shame to miss the opportunity just because you looked in it it too late."

"Yep, I'll do that." She had already looked at it, of course, and she still had a month to send the papers. It meant she had a month to convince them. So she could take her time. But maybe she could add a layer. "And even if it's at the other end of town I think I'll go for it. I really want to do it. It's like the first time I really want something related with school."

"I'm glad for you, sweetie."

Anna made sure her parents weren't looking at her and winked at Elsa. For now she didn't have to do anything but she knew she would have to help her later for another part of her plan.

"Have you started looking out for a job Elsa?" A job? Anna had never heard of that.

"Not really. Isn't it a bit too soon? It's only April."

"Why would you need a job?"

"I'm planning on working during summer. To make some money. I might need it next year."

"Oh." _What about our plans for the summer? The_ _road-trip_ _? Well, if we end up living together in September I can forgive_ _you_ _for this._ "what are you looking for?"

"I don't know. I could be a cashier? Or a waitress?" Anna could picture quite well her sister in a sexy waitress uniform. But there would plenty of people flirting with her every day, and she didn't like that. She was still picturing her when she heard something else that caught her mind.

"Oh by the way, I'm going camping this weekend."

"Oh? Why?" Her mother sounded surprised.

"To celebrate the beginning of the April holidays. Don't worry It's just me Rapz, Finn and Olaf.'

"Isn't it still a bit cold to go camping?'

The blonde shrugged. "We'll dress warmly."

"What are you going to do?" Their father was a bit concerned.

"Hiking, boating, fishing. Some zip-line too, I think." It sounded nice. Anna would love to do this kind of stuff but her friends would never accept. Maybe Merida. But definitely not Ariel and Jasmine.

"Hum, we don't have a tent."

"It's okay. Olaf is well equipped."

"Ok then. Just don't bring alcohol, ok?"

"Of course. You know me." Anna would spend the weekend alone.

"Oh, and you're invited too Anna." She turned to her parents. "If you're ok with it."

"Really? Awesome! Can I go, mom? Dad? Please?"

Her father sighed. "You'll look after her?"

"Of course. I always do."

"Ok then. But be careful. And call us."

Anna was super excited and spent the whole week looking forward to it.

* * *

They had decided they would go on Friday evening. That way, they could drive to their destination today and they would have two full days to enjoy the different activities they had planned. They were five and had decided to go with only one car. Olaf had proposed his and everyone had agreed that his old 4x4 would be more fitting than her small car.

Elsa finished packing her things and went to her sister's room.

"Are you ready?"

"Almost!" The redhead had a suspiciously small bag in her hands.

"Are you sure you didn't forget something?"

"Hum... don't think so."

"Clothes? Sleepwear? Comfortable shoes? Underwear? Toilet bag? Warm socks? Oilskin?" The younger sister nodded every time so Elsa accepted it with a shrug. She had put some extra in her own bag anyway, in case her sister forgot something. "Ok then. Olaf will be here soon."

She grabbed a book in case they got bored and a deck of cards. She took her sister's bag too and brought it downstairs with her own. She put their two sleeping bags with them and went to the kitchen to steal some chocolate bars.

Her friends arrived a few minutes later and they loaded up the car. With their five bags, sleeping bags and Olaf's camping gear, the truck was full. Finn and Rapunzel had also prepared enough food for them to last all weekend.

"Hey Anna. I haven't seen you in a while!" Rapunzel sounded happy to see her again.

"Yep! Thank you for inviting me. My friends never want to do outdoor activities!"

"I can understand. Finn almost forced me to come! At least we'll be three girls with you here. The boys will have to listen to us."

Anna chuckled and got into the back of the car.

"Who's driving first?" Olaf asked. Elsa shrugged and he tossed her the keys.

She caught them and got behind the wheel. He sat on the passenger seat and the two others joined her sister on the back seat. She started the car and they began their journey.

She had been driving for an hour when she noticed Anna and Rapunzel speaking quietly. She knew she shouldn't be so curious but she lowered the volume of the music from the radio a little and focused on what they were saying.

"Isn't it going to be too hard?" What were they speaking about?

"I'm working on it."

"How so?"

"I have a plan. And I think it's going to work." Oh. She hadn't told her best-friend yet.

"A plan?"

"Yep! I'll go with her. There's a great school next to the university. I'll trick my parents into thinking I should go there."

Rapunzel didn't look thrilled and Elsa perfectly understood why. But Finn burst out laughing "You really are sneaky. And you must really love Elsa to give up everything here to follow her."

"I do." The comment warmed the blonde's heart.

She stopped driving after another hour and they made a break. It was nine already and they hadn't eaten yet. Rapunzel handed them some sandwiches and then Olaf took the wheel. Finn got in the front and the three girls ended in the back.

As soon as the car started, Anna leaned against her sister and rested her head on her shoulder. Elsa smiled at the motion and put her hand on Anna's slim thigh. She started rubbing it with her thumb and her sister's calm breath soon told her that she had fallen asleep. The blonde was grinning like a fool when she noticed Rapunzel's reproachful glare. She removed her hand from her sister but Anna nuzzled against her neck and grabbed her hand. She put it back on her leg and let her own on it.

The blonde resumed her thumb stroking and gave an apologetic look at her friend. Rapunzel just shook her head and sighed. She whispered "You're just so cute together..."

Elsa blushed a little. She wished she could be with Anna as Rapunzel was with Finn. The weekend would have been so great. They spent the rest of the trip playing 21 questions to pass time. She wasn't sure Anna was truly sleeping but she stayed quiet and didn't move.

They finally arrived at eleven in the evening and realized that maybe leaving leaving at night wasn't such a good idea. It was completely dark and they still had to put up the tents. Also, it was freezing cold. Olaf let the car headlights on and they somehow put them up. Well, Olaf and Finn put them up, because the three girls had never camped before and had no idea how to do it.

"So, how do we organize the tents?" Olaf asked after they finished.

"Hum, we're five for two tents. One for the girls and one for the boys?" Rapunzel proposed.

"Ok" Finn didn't seem too happy but he grabbed his bag and put it in the smallest tent.

The three girls were rubbing their arms to fight the cold. Elsa just took the sleeping bags and went in. She got out of her jeans and unhooked her bra and slipped in her bag, shaking a little because of the cold. Rapunzel and Anna followed and Elsa made sure not to look as they undressed, even it if was dark. She waited for a bit and then turned back to see her sister chattering teeth in her own bag.

"Are you okay, Anna?"

"Nope. It's way too cold in here!"

Rapunzel laughed. "I though you wanted to be outdoor! This is true adventure." She tried to pretend she was ok but Elsa noticed she was shivering too.

"Sis we should sleep in one bag. It'll be warmer."

"There's no way two people can fit in these." She could barely move on her own.

"I'm think I'm gonna die." Elsa and her best friend laughed at the seriousness in Anna's voice as she made her statement.

"Not funny! At the very least my toes are going to freeze and they'll just fall off."

"Put your socks and jeans back on."

The younger sister grunted. "Can't sleep with jeans. I'll put the socks back, though." The redhead left her bag and rummaged through their things to find her socks.

"Gimme mine too. I don't want to loose my toes either." Anna came to her but didn't give her her socks. Instead she just opened Elsa's bag.

"Anna, what are you doing?" the redhead slipped inside her sleeping bag and grunted.

"It's a matter of life or death, don't complain. You said you'd take care of me."

Elsa sighed but welcomed her. They struggled to zip up the bag again but finally managed to do it. They tried to find a somewhat comfortable position in the crowded bag and ended up in what they thought would be the least uncomfortable one. Anna was completely on top of her sister with her left arm on her stomach and her right one under her head. Their legs were entangled and Elsa noticed that the redhead was really freezing.

Elsa had both her arms on Anna's back and started vigorously rubbing her to heat her up.

"Thanks sis, I feel better already. And I've got my favorite pillow back." Elsa was glad nobody could see her blush in the dark, as Anna rested her head on her breasts and sighed. "Night, sis." She yawned as Elsa kissed her goodnight and then added "And good night Rapunzel. I hope you won't freeze to death during the night."

Elsa had completely forgotten her friend was in the same tent and that she had witnessed the whole thing. _Fuck, she's going to be pissed at me for letting her do this_.

"You can take my bag and use it as a cover, though."

Rapunzel grabbed it and did as Anna said. "Thanks. Good night."

Anna fell asleep quickly but Elsa had much more trouble. Her sister had been right on a point: she wasn't cold anymore. But she was also under her sister and could only move her arms. And not that much. She noticed her sister's left leg was between hers and she could feel a well-known sensation between her thighs as Anna's soft skin was pressed against her underwear. She was definitely not cold anymore. _Conceal, don't feel_. She had not used her mantra for a long time now, but this situation clearly demanded it. It took her a long time to finally fall asleep.

When she woke up, she noticed two alarming things. They were still trapped in one bag, and they had moved just a bit during the night. Elsa's right hand had lowered a little and was now resting on her sister's small but firm bottom. She could feel the cotton panties under her fingers and quickly put her hand back on a more suitable position. _Fuck, you've been groping your sister's ass_ _all night_ _for all you know!_

The second alarming thing was that Anna's left hand had risen and was cupping her right breast. Elsa was having some difficulties regulating her breathing and her heart rate. She was glad she had not taken off her jumper last night because it was already hard not to be too aroused with two layers of clothes between her breast and her sister's hand. She had to do something.

She looked around and noticed Rapunzel was still sleeping. She didn't how the time but the sun had risen and some light came through the fabric of the tent. She wondered if the best option was to wake up Anna or to remove her hand from where it was and put it back on her stomach. She opted for the second option and gently grabbed her wrist. The blonde couldn't keep a small moan as Anna's fingers squeezed a little and she opened her eyes, flickering her eyelids.

"Oops, sorry sis."

"It... it's okay. We're way too tight in this bag." She knew her nipples were hard and she was still waiting for Anna to remove her hand.

"Yeah. I don't think it's meant for two persons."

"Anna...please...your hand."

"Oops, sorry again." She quickly removed her hand and her cheeks became as red as Elsa's. "But you have no right to complain."

"Huh?"

"I woke up during the night and you were groping my butt. I say we're even."

"What?!" _Fuck, she noticed._ _How can she take it so lightly?_ "I'm, I'm so sorry Anna."

"It's okay. It's not the first time anyway."

Elsa looked at her, horrified, but couldn't say a word.

"Your hands tend to be venture a lot on their own when you sleep."

"Why... why didn't you tell me before?"

"Cause I knew you'd feel sorry and not want to have sleepovers anymore. And I don't mind it. We're sisters, that's ok. It's not like you were fondling me." _If only you knew..._ "And it's rare, don't worry."

That was it. No more sleepovers, ever. Not even for the best excuse her sister could muster. She glanced at Rapunzel and really hoped that she was still asleep.

* * *

Anna felt really hot. She tried to hide it to her sister under her, but her mind was really confused right now. She had always been jealous of her sister's breast but she had never... felt them up. And wow, it had felt incredibly good. _I really have to find a new boyfriend. My hormones are playing tricks on me. Or maybe a girlfriend? It seems I like boobs._ She had also woken up during the night and noticed that her sister's hand was on her underwear. It had made her feel a bit light-headed, even if it had already happened once or twice during sleepovers. But having her sister's naked leg pressed to her crotch hadn't helped either.

She shook these thoughts out of her mind and focused on her sister's face. She was deep in thoughts too, and she didn't seem too happy. _I'm sure she's mad at herself. Maybe I should tell her I quite enjoyed it. Just to see her face_. She chuckled at the thought.

"What is it?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"I think we should wake Rapz and get up."

"But it's so cold outside. And so warm in here."

"Maybe a bit too warm. I'm suffocating."

"You can't leave if I don't move. And I'm not planning to."

"Really?" She had an amused but threatening tone to her voice and Anna was wondering what she was going to do when she felt delicate fingers riding up under her shirt and tickling her stomach and sides.

Anna soon burst out laughing. She tried to strike back but her sister was much stronger and kept her in place while she tickled her to death. Also, she had nowhere to go to escape her in this tiny sleeping bag. Anna was struggling to catch her breath between two fits of giggles when she finally conceded. "I give up! You win, sis!"

Rapunzel had woken up because of her and was smiling at them. "Hi Rapz. You could have helped me! I was being ill-treated by my sister!"

"Didn't sound like it!"

The two sisters got out of the bag and dressed up. Anna couldn't help but throw a glance at Elsa when she put her legs into her jeans and raised them up. She especially enjoyed when she had to tug on it to force it up once it arrived at her bottom. _Gosh, Anna, stop with that already._

They went out and woke the boys up. It was still cold outside but the sun was slowly rising and heating them. Elsa handed her a chocolate bar and Anna happily took it. She had not even seen where it came from, but she was glad. The blonde sat on a rock and Anna sat on her knees. Rapunzel and Finn did the same while Olaf leaned against the hood of his car.

"So what are we doing today?"

"First we're going to a real camping. We can use their shower and bathroom for a few bucks."

Anna was glad. Elsa was looking perfect as always, even after a rough night, and Rapunzel looked quite good too, but she knew her hair needed to be fixed. The ate breakfast quickly and got back into the car to get there.

Finn paid the guy at the counter and they went to the bathroom. Only one stall was available in the women's section, so Anna and Rapunzel waited while Elsa showered.

"I should have gone with her. It's going to take ages."

"Huh?" Rapunzel had wide eyes. "Do you often do that? Take showers together?"

"No, of course not. We did when we were younger, though." Anna thought about it. No, it would definitely be weird doing that now. Especially after the night they had spent and the way her hormones were behaving lately.

"It would be pretty awkward now, though. You're right." Maybe a bath. With lots of bubbles. That would be nice. But not a shower.

"Yeah. I thought so." She seemed... relieved. _Strange_.

"So how exactly do you plan on convincing your parents? Elsa had a hard time already, and she's an adult."

"I'm going slowly. Trying to make them think it was their idea. Then I'll be like 'hum, why not, if you think it's best'." Anna was trying to fix her hair while they spoke.

"And... do you think Elsa wants it?"

"Yep. I asked her to be sure, though. She was a bit hesitant. But she's always like that, it's hard to read her signals."

Anna rummaged through her things to find her toothbrush. _Gosh, I knew I had forgotten something._ She looked into her sister's bag and was relieved to see that she hadn't forgotten hers. She grabbed it, and put some toothpaste on it before putting it in her mouth.

She was thoroughly brushing her teeth when Elsa came out of the shower, dressed in new clothes and as beautiful as ever.

"Hum... isn't it my toothbrush Anna?" the redhead nodded and spat in the sink.

"Yep. I forgot mine."

"It's gross!"

"What?"

"I used that toothbrush before!"

"Yeah, me too." What was she speaking about?

"But... but... it's mine!" She didn't understand why her sister was acting so selfish suddenly. They always shared their things.

"It's not a thing people do. You can't just use another person's toothbrush!"

"Really?"

"Would... would you use Rapz'? Or Mom's?"

"'fcourse not. But we're sisters. It's ok." She finished brushing her teeth and passed the toothbrush under water. "See? It's good, I cleaned it." She handed it to her.

"But.. it's unhealthy! You'll catch my germs and bacterias and everything!"

The redhead shrugged. "I've been doing it for years. Never caught anything." The blonde seemed shocked at the news and couldn't say anything, mouth half-open.

"Come on Rapz, tell her it's ok. I don't know why she's acting so funny."

"Hum... Anna... I don't think people do that. Actually, I'm pretty sure people don't do that. Even married couples."

"Really? When I need to brush my teeth I just use mine or hers. I thought you did the same, sis."

"Wha...? Of course not!"

"Well, it's too late anyway. And I can pretty much confirm I used every toothbrush you ever used so... no need to feel grossed out about using this one." She put it in her sister's hand and went into the stall.

She loved Elsa, but she had to admit her sister had the weirdest ideas sometimes.


	30. Tired

Elsa and Rapunzel looked at each other as Anna went into the stall to take a shower. Elsa still had the toothbrush in her hand but didn't what to do with it. And she was still shocked about what she had just learned.

"I don't think she really knows what sisters do and don't do. And what is ok or not." said Rapunzel once they could hear the water flow.

Elsa thought about the night they had spent and Anna's revelation about her uncontrollable hands during sleepovers. She sighed. "Yeah, she tends to use that excuse way too often."

Her friend started whispering. Anna was showering and most likely couldn't hear anything under the sound of the water, but still, they had to be careful.

"So... it looks like your plan completely backfired on you."

"Yep… it would be even worse than the current situation."

"Do you think there's a chance her scheme might work?"

"I don't know. She's very cautious. And she can be really convincing when she wants to. And it seems she really, really wants that."

"Still, do you think your parents would agree to let you both go at the same time?"

"I don't know. It would be such a shock to them. I hope not."

"Sure… don't tell me you don't secretly wish for it to happen."

"Of course a part of me love the idea. Seriously… living alone with her? Taking care of her, being together all the time… she'd be completely mine.. God that would be so great. But it would be so hard too."

"Yeah… I heard everything this morning."

Elsa sighed in defeat. "Am I a horrible perv?"

"As much as her, I'd say. At least you feel remorseful about it. She didn't sound so sorry herself."

"Yeah but she's doing it without any ulterior motive. For me it was… really disturbing."

They stayed quiet for a moment. "Seriously Elsa… It's starting to drive me crazy too."

"How so?"

"I don't know… seeing you two like that, acting so cute and intimate. Would it really be so bad if you were… more than sisters? I don't know how to call that. Sisters with benefits?"

"Yeah, you're definitely getting crazy. It's incest, Rapz." _Sisters with benefits, really?_

"I know, I know. It's just… I've never seen you happier than when you're with her. And she looks at you with so much admiration and love in her eyes. What if you both have romantic feelings and want more?"

"Rapz… I need someone to help me getting rid of these thoughts, not someone who tells me it wouldn't be so bad..." Elsa would be lying if she said she hadn't picture her and Anna living together as a couple ever since Anna had informed her of her plan. Every time she had these thoughts she tried hard to think about something else. So she really didn't need to be encouraged.

"Yeah you're right. Sorry. So, what are you going to do with that?" She pointed at the toothbrush.

"Humpf." She hesitated. Anna had just used it. But she had told her they had been using shared toothbrushes all her life anyway. She winced as she put tome toothpaste on it and stuck it in her mouth with disgust. But of course she couldn't tell the difference. She didn't know if she should feel about that.

* * *

At the end of the day, Anna was dead-tired, but she was glad to see she wasn't the only one. They had gone zip-lining in the morning and trekking in the afternoon. It had been fun, and it had allowed her to speak with Elsa's friends and get to know them better. But Olaf and Elsa had been ahead of the group all day, pushing them hard and Anna wondered where they got so much energy from. Her legs and arms hurt and she just wanted to crash somewhere and sleep, but they didn't even look tired.

They got out of the car and she shivered in the cold. Olaf tried to start a fire while the others watched him, full of hope, rubbing their arms to fight the low temperature. Anna went to her sister and hugged her close.

"Brrr… I'm so cold, sis." The blonde started rubbing her back and she soon felt better. She was glad to have her.

When the fire was finally burning proudly in the dark, they all sat around it, trying to catch its warmth. The redhead sat between her sister's legs and leaned against her chest. _Fire in front of me, sis on my back, that's good._ She smiled when her sister's arms went around her waist. She had grown used to it and she welcomed the touch and warmth. She extended her own arms toward the fire in an attempt to warm her freezing hands.

They had been sitting in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the fire, when Finn spoke."I would never have pictured you like this Elsa."

"Hum?" The blonde had her chin on Anna's hair.

"Being so affectionate with someone. How do you manage to soften the Ice Queen that much Anna?"

The redhead shrugged but she was smiling. It felt good knowing she was the only one to have this effect on Elsa. Well, she had been close to Esmeralda too. But it was different. And she was gone now anyway.

"We've always been close. And she knows she can't say no to me. So she doesn't bother resisting anymore." She moved her head a little and kissed her on the jaw. "See?" They laughed and Elsa grunted. Still, she put her chin back on Anna's head.

They ate over the fire and ended up grilling some marshmallows for dessert. Elsa still had her arms around her so Anna managed the two sticks. Yet she often stole Elsa's and ate both, and the blonde would playfully poke her in the stomach every time. When they were all full, they put the fire out and retreated to their tents. As Anna had anticipated, her sister protested when she tried to get into her sleeping bag again. _I shouldn't have told her, she's going to be extra careful and uncomfortable now._

"Come on, if I don't give mine to Rapunzel, she'll froze to death. Right, Rapz?"

"Yep! Thanks Anna!" Elsa looked at her as if she had betrayed her but her friend answered with a mysterious smile than Anna didn't understand. She entered the bag and struggled to get into the same position than the night before. Then they zipped it up and Anna fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

When they got up the next day, Finn, Rapunzel and Anna had massive stiffness in their arms and legs. They were all whining while Elsa and Olaf seemed to be perfectly fine.

"Sis… I can't walk. You're gonna have to carry me."

"Yeah, sure!" the blonde laughed and dismissed the offer.

"No sport today, please." It looked like Finn wasn't an athlete either.

They sat on the floor like deadweights while the other two prepared some breakfast.

"Maybe we should just go fishing and rest today." At least Olaf took pity on them, unlike her treacherous sister who wouldn't carry her.

"Yeah, maybe we'll even catch something for lunch." Anna was glad everyone agreed on this. She wasn't interested in fishing, but at least she could rest.

They drove to a pond and Anna took out her drawing supplies while Olaf and Finn took care of the fishing gear. Elsa sat under a tree to read and Anna started drawing her and the beautiful surroundings. The three others fished all morning and they had some catch to eat for lunch. They gave up their idea to go kayaking in the afternoon and played some card games instead.

They drove back in the evening and the two sisters arrived home at ten. They got out of the car and Anna thanked them all.

"I spent a great weekend, thank you so much for inviting me!"

"Of course! See you soon, Anna."

They took their stuff and went inside. They had warned their parents they would arrive soon during the trip and they were waiting for them.

"Did you have a nice weekend girls?"

"Yep! So tiring, though… Elsa forced us to walk all day." Elsa laughed at her sister's complaining.

"No problems?"

The blonde answered. "No, everything went fine. But I think we're both really tired. We'll talk tomorrow." They went upstairs and crashed in their respective beds, much to Anna's dismay.

* * *

Anna had spent a great weekend but she had not forgotten about her plan, and she had to continue working on it during the holidays. She finished her list of art schools with pros and cons and made sure to portray Corona's one as one of the most interesting ones, without being too obvious about it.

And she waited desperately for her parents to ask her if she had made the research. She was growing impatient when it finally came up at dinner during the second week of the holidays.

"Oh by the way Anna, have you looked into Arendelle's schools?" _Finally, mom, it was damn time!_

She tried to look surprised. "Oh! I completely forgot! I'll check after dinner and tell you."

"If you're interested you should look into it. Maybe it's too late already."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want that. I really really want to go there."

Once dinner was over, she went to her room and waited for ten minutes before going back to tell the news to her parents.

"Mom, dad, I looked it up."

"Good. So which one is it?"

She put her best sad and disappointed face on. "There isn't one in Arendelle."

Her mother spoke first: "Oh that's too bad."

"Yeah… I really wanted it. The one time I want to go to school, it turns out I can't."

"It's ok sweetie. You'll take up art after high-school." She knew her father would be the hardest bump in the road.

"Well, she could still go if it's not too far. You could commute by train or bus every day, if you really want to." _Thanks, mom!_

"Yeah… I think I could do it. Now that I got this in mind I don't think I could go to a normal school."

"Good! Do you want me to look at it with you? To try to find the closest one."

"Na, it's okay. I'll speak about it with my teacher next week. I'm sure he'll be able to help. And I checked, we still have more than a month to register, so I've got time."

Anna smiled mischievously as she got back into her room.

 

* * *

 

 

It was the first time in her life that Anna was glad the holidays were finally over and that she was back in school. She had spent the last week waiting for this moment. She stood in front of the art class door and she went through everything again in her mind. Finally, she knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

She opened it and stepped inside. "Good morning, sir!" Her teacher was looking at pupils works.

"Hello Anna. Did you have some nice holidays?"

"Yes, great, thank you." She waited a bit.

"I've looked into art schools, as I had told you. There are three that focus on digital arts, and they're not the closest ones."

"Oh. That's not really important, isn't it? If I have to leave Arendelle, I don't care where I end up, it's the same."

"Hum, yes. But I also wondered… why are you so interested in digital arts? It seems to me you love drawing above anything else."

Anna had known this remark would come. "Yes, but I'd really want to try it. And I think there are more job openings. And I saw some amazing artworks online."

"Hum..." he didn't seem convinced, but Anna had no other arguments.

"Did you talk to your parents?"

"I told them. They were ok with it when they thought it would be in Arendelle. But I'm not sure they want me to go somewhere else. Especially my father."

"Oh. That's a shame. Have you tried explaining them why you want to leave?" _Because I want to live with my sister?_

"Yes. I wondered… could you meet them? Maybe you could convince them better than I can." She knew it would help. It was actually an important part of her plan.

"Yes, of course. We could ask your homeroom teacher to be there too. He's the one who's supposed to deal with your course choices." Anna had not anticipated that. That wasn't good. What if he started speaking about Elsa? Not only would it reveal the fake-dating thing, but it would also completely ruin her plan. She had to keep him away from this.

"Huh… I'm not sure it's a good idea."

"Why is that?" _He mustn't get suspicious!_ _Find something!_

"I… my parents really don't like him." _Really? You couldn't find something else?_ "They never have. So I don't think they will ever listen to him."

"Really…? Well, I guess I can see them alone." _Phew..._ "Let me give you some hours I would be available to meet them." He took a paper and wrote for a while. Apparently he was available almost everyday at five.

The redhead grabbed the paper and thanked him again before leaving. She leaned against the wall and breathed out. It had been harder than she had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't write this weekend so I won't be able to update tomorrow, sorry!


	31. Almost There

When Anna arrived home she saw that her mother was already there.

"Hello Anna. Good day?"

"Yep. I'm going upstairs." She had to inform Elsa about the last progress in her plan. She was really excited about it.

"Don't be in such a hurry! Did you see your art teacher today?"

Anna hesitated for a second. She would have preferred to give the news to both her parents at the same time. But maybe she could convince her mother first.

"Yes. I'm afraid it's bad news."

"Oh really? Why? Is it too late?"

"No, its just that the closest one is more than one hour away from here. I can't commute there every day. I would spent all my time in transport."

"That's really a shame there's not one in Arendelle."

"Yeah, and the most interesting ones are relay far."

"I'm sorry, I knew you really wanted this."

"Yes... anyway he wants to meet you and dad to speak about it."

She looked surprised. "What does he want to talk about?"

"Apparently some of these schools attract pupils from the whole country. So they have dorms. He thinks I should go for it, even if I have to live in a dorm."

"Hum... what do you think?"

The redhead feigned a sigh. "I don't know. I know I have to think about my future but... a dorm?"

She knew her mother would catch the bait. "You're right on this point. You do have to think about your future. Living in a dorm isn't so bad. And if it's not too far you can come back every Friday and leave early on Monday. You'd just sleep there on four nights."

"Yeah... I'll think about it. But I'm sure dad won't want me to go anyway."

"Let me worry about your father." It really took Anna all her energy to prevent a smile from showing on her face.

She went upstairs and rushed to her sister's room. She opened the door without knocking and closed behind her. Elsa was sitting at her desk, probably studying.

"Sis! It's so on! Mom is seriously thinking about sending me away in a dorm, and my teacher is going to see them to try convincing them!"

"Hum... there's a dorm in Corona? That could be a good idea. We'd still be able to see each other if we wanted to."

"Don't be silly. This is just a way to get them used to the idea that I could move out. I'm not going to sleep at a stupid dorm if you have a flat in the same city!"

"Hum hum..."

"Let me take care of it. I'll tell you when you have to come up and strike the final blow." Anna had to admit that not only was she really excited about the idea of living with Elsa, but she also loved playing this scheme on her parents. It was exciting, and she felt smart. She was sure they would all laugh about it in a few years.

"And how did you get your teacher to ask for a meeting?"

"I asked him, duh."

She stayed in her room, explaining to her sister how it had happened, when she heard her father speaking loudly. She had not heard him coming in.

"No way!" she heard him say. If it was about what she thought, it wasn't good. She opened her sister's door to spy on them.

"I'm not letting both my daughters leave the house at the same time!"

"But she really wants to do this. Have you ever seen her so enthusiastic about school?" _Yes mom, convince him for me!_

"I know, but she's only sixteen. We can't send her away from home."

"I think she should be the one to take that decision. And if it turns out she doesn't like it she'll just come back."

"Anna, you shouldn't be eavesdropping. It's rude."

"Shhhhhh, I can't hear them." She dismissed her sister's remark with her hand.

"But... but she's too young! And what are we going to do all alone here? I didn't like letting Elsa go, but both Elsa and Anna? Really?"

"I know." Anna guessed it was time to go downstairs. "But we can't be selfish. We must think about what's best for her."

Anna was climbing down the stairs when she spotted her father in the living room.

"Oh, hey dad!"

"Hello Anna. Your mom just told me you wanted to move out too?" Judging by his tone, he really didn't like the idea.

"Yeah... I'm not sure yet. But Mr. Philip would like to see you to speak about it. Could we go tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? I think I'm working late. Can't your mom just go alone?"

_She's not the one I need to convince!_ "I think it would be better if you were both here. Please."

"Sure, ok, I'll see what I can do. But I'm telling you, I really don't want to see you go so soon."

"I understand. I love you too daddy." She hugged him and didn't even feel bad for using this trick. The reward was way too important to be bothered by guilt. "But I'd really like to go to an art school."

He ruffled her hair and sighed. "I know, I know. We'll hear what he has to say."

She let him go and went back upstairs. Her sister was waiting for in the corridor and tried to act as if she had a good reason to be there once she saw her.

"I thought eavesdropping was rude, sis!" She playfully nudged her in the side and the blonde grunted.

"Come on, let's do my homework! I need to let things rest for a bit before getting back to it."

"You really are impish when you want something, you know that?"

"Well, you got the looks _and_ the brains! It's only fair I've got some cunning. Don't worry, I don't use these tricks with you." She rose to her tiptoes and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah sure..."

"I don't need to, you're already enthralled." She smiled at her and led her inside her room. They took their usual spot on the desk chair and started doing Anna's homework. But she really couldn't focus on this. She turned a little and circled her sister's neck with her arms.

"Wouldn't it be awesome to be living together?" She looked at her and briefly lost her herself in her wonderful blue eyes. She had never noticed how long and elegant her eyelashes were.

"Well... we kinda are already."

"You know what I mean! Without our parents always looking over us." She would be able to do whatever she wanted.

"Yeah, but we would need to do all chores. Cooking, cleaning, doing the laundry, it will take us time."

"It's ok, we will share them. I'm so looking forward to it! I'll be the perfect little sister, I swear."

The blonde sighed. "You already are." Anna felt all warm and fuzzy. Who knew Elsa could be so endearing?

"Oooh, that was so sweet sis! You're perfect too." She kissed her on the cheek and curled up against her. Her homework would wait.

The next day, Anna waited for her parents at the end of class instead of taking the bus home. She was a bit anxious, because a large part of her plan rested on this meeting with her art teacher. It it went well, she was pretty sure she would get what she wanted. Her friends were walking ahead of her when they noticed she was staying behind in the courtyard. Ariel turned and asked:

"What are you doing Anna? Not taking the bus today?"

"Nope. My parents are coming. They have a meeting with Mr Phillip."

"Oh, really? Why? It's like the only class you're into." Anna hadn't told anything about her plan to her friends. Not even that she wanted to go to another high-school. She didn't want to alarm them, and she also didn't want them to mess with her plan.

"Hum..." she hesitated for a bit, but decided she had to tell them something. "It's about next year. He thinks I should go to an art school." They would learn it sometime anyway.

"Are you serious? First Merida and now you? Tell me you're not considering it."

"Well... I think it might be a good idea too." Her friends seemed disappointed. She had to admit she had not thought about them much when she had taken her decision. She would miss them, but not nearly as much as she would miss Elsa if her plan failed. "I'm sorry."

"Pfff, whatever. Come on Jasmine, let's go." They left without another word. _Well, that didn't go too well_. She knew they would be mad for a few days, but she could deal with it.

She glanced at her phone to see the time. Her parents would be here in a dozen of minutes. She got a little bored so she decided to send a text to her sister.

**Hi sis! Waiting for our parents to show. Wish me luck!** The redhead waited a few minutes and a reply came back.

**I'm not sure lying to our parents and your teacher is such a good thing.** How could she still be such a killjoy? It was a good thing she wasn't like her, because they would never pull this off.

She was thinking about the next steps of her plan when her parents finally arrived. They came to her and she lead them to the art class. Her teacher was still there, sitting at his desk and looking at some pupils' artworks. She knocked on the door and he stood up and came to the door.

"Hello Anna. Good evening Mr and Mrs Wynter." He shook their hands and asked them to come and sit. Anna's heartbeat was accelerating. _It needs to go well!_

They all sat and he began explaining this situation. "As Anna probably told you already, none of Arendelle's high-schools offer art classes. And you know that this is Anna's favorite subject. She told me she wants to work in this field, so I asked her if she would be interested in going to an art school." Her parents nodded and he continued. "Unfortunately, all these schools are far from here, so she would need to register in a dorm. Would it be ok with you, Anna?"

The redhead nodded and added. "Yes, I think I'd be ready to do it if it allows me to do what I like."

"That's good. It's always nice to see motivated pupils. Of course" he turned toward her parents "it is your choice. Obviously. But I couldn't stress enough how good an opportunity it is for Anna."

Her father answered first. "I understand. But I fear she might be a little too young to leave home."

Anna was going to argue but her teacher spoke first. "I know, it can be hard to let our children go. But don't worry, she will be with other kids her age. These schools attract people from the whole country, so she won't have too much problem adjusting."

"I don't know. She's not really an independent girl. Her sister was already much more responsible and capable at her age. But Anna doesn't do much at home." _Don't worry dad, if everything goes well, sis will_ _be_ _right beside me!_

"Well, it will teach her to be less dependent from her family. She won't learn it if she stays comfortably at home."

Her mother spoke next. "I guess that if she can get home every weekend, it could be worth considering." _Yes!_ "Where exactly would she be going?".

"There are several options. Three if we only consider schools in which digital art is taught."

Anna took out a paper from her bag and stepped in. "I looked on the Internet during lunch break. I have the list of schools and some info I wrote about them too." She put the paper on the desk and waited for her parents and her teacher to look at it. _Now, I just have to pray and wait. Please, notice Corona!_

Her teacher circled the three schools and her parents looked at them. _Please!_

"Oh. There's one in Corona." It was her father. "At least there would be someone we know close to you if you need anything."

Her mother nodded. _Yes! Please consider it!_ Anna also hoped that they wouldn't suddenly see though her games. She really hoped she had taken enough time to make it look like it wasn't staged from the beginning.

"Yes, and maybe Elsa could drive you home on weekends." Anna struggled not to smile. It was hard but she had to remain calm. Iduna turned toward the teacher and explained. "Her older sister is going to college in Corona next year."

"At least it will force Elsa to come home every week, too." Her father didn't seem so hostile to the idea now.

"Oh, yes! That would be a relief to have someone I know close." She tried not to look too happy about it.

"Is Corona high-school a good one? I don't want to send her there just because her sister is going too."

"I think it's a really good one." the teacher answered to her mother.

"Well, what do you think, Anna?"

_Calm down, don't show you're over the moon._ "Yeah, it would be good. I mean, I didn't like the idea of going to a dorm somewhere far, but knowing sis will be in the same city might help."

"We'll think about it." It was her father, but she knew this battle was almost won already.

"Good. I'm sure you won't regret it."

"Do they accept anyone who registers?" her mother asked.

"There is a limited number of pupils. But I'm confident she can make it if she gives her best."

"Good. We'll see about all this. Thank you for meeting us."

They said goodbye and left the school. It took all her will not to start dancing in the yard and scream of joy. _If it works, I'm so going to buy my teacher something at the end of the year!_ Once they were in the car, Anna took out her phone and texted her sister.

**It's on! They're considering sending me to Corona!**

Everything was going great so far. She just had to make sure her father was ok with it. And once she was sure, she would ask Elsa to step in and close the deal. _We are so close!_ The redhead spent the whole drive back home thinking about how great next year would be.


	32. Getting Closer

Elsa was at her desk, looking at job ads on the Internet, when she got Anna's first text saying she was waiting for their parents. The blonde didn't know what she expected from this meeting. As often theses last few months she was torn between her desires to get closer to Anna (and sharing a flat together would definitely bring them closer!) and the need to get away from her.

She thought about when Rapunzel had told her when they were camping. _Would it be so bad?_ The question had been haunting her ever since. She knew Anna didn't like her that way, but if she did... what would she do? Could she kiss her red lips? Could she hold her as a lover and stroke her smooth skin? She still remembered how it had felt touching her in the sleeping bag. Her cheeks turned red at the memory and she felt arousal bubbling up inside her. And how a slight squeeze of her breast had made her moan. _Fuck, think about something else!_ Her make-out sessions with her ex-girlfriend had been hot sometimes, but Anna's touch had felt entirely different.

She went back to the ad website and desperately tried to kick the memories of her sweet sister out of her mind. She looked through the offers. There were tons of them but most were of no interest to her. She kept skimming through the pages until her phone rang again. Another text from Anna.

**It's on! They're considering sending me to Corona!**

She had to admit, her sister was really good at manipulating people. She didn't know if it was a good thing or not, but her plan seemed to work, for now. _How did she convince dad?_ She didn't even know if Rapunzel and Finn had managed to convince their parents. She would have to ask them.

She heard the frontdoor open a few minutes later and Anna quickly came to her room. She closed the door and raised her hands in the air, faking a mute scream. The blonde chuckled as her sister started dancing. She looked really silly but genuinely happy.

"It's so happening sis!" She stopped and hugged her.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yep! Mom is totally on it. And dad will accept too."

"Did they tell you you'd be living with me?"

"Of course not!" _There's still some hope_. But deep down she knew she wasn't really hopping for the failure of her sister's plan anymore. "They will need to be given the idea. Not yet though."

"Hum?"

"We don't need to rush things. There's still time. I want to be sure it's ok before we ask them. And you will finally have a part in this plan."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I can't ask them to live with you. The idea can't come from me. The best would be if it came from them but I'm not sure it can happen. So you're going to tip them a little."

"You know I can't lie like you, right?" Her parents would see right through her.

"I know! Just tell them Rapunzel is going too. Then, begin looking for flats for two and then announce them that Rapunzel is not going, or that she's going with Finn. Just the truth!"

"Hum hum..."

"Then tell them you're disappointed because you thought you wouldn't be living alone that way."

"And you think they'll just ask you if you want to live with me?"

"Maybe. If it doesn't work we'll wait a bit and you will ask them. It will take come convincing but I'm sure you'll manage."

Elsa sighed. "Ok, I'll do it. But first I want you to promise me something."

"Sure, anything!"

"If we manage to convince them but it doesn't work out, promise me you'll leave and go to the dorm instead."

"Why wouldn't it work out?"

_Because I'm not sure I'll be able to keep my feelings and desires to myself if we're just the two of us._ "I don't know… there's plenty of friends who get along great until they try cohabitation."

"Don't be silly. We've been living together for sixteen years. And we're not just friends, we're way more than that."

"Anna… I just don't want us to quarrel and grow apart."

"Yes, ok, I promise. I'll get out if you ask me." _At least, I'll have a way out if it really is too hard_. "But it won't happen. Just saying."

"I hope so. I really do." She didn't want to kill the mood, especially because Anna was really thrilled right now, but she had to make it clear.

"Ok, ok, I swear. But in the meantime we should celebrate it!"

"Isn't it counting your chickens before they hatch? I know you're confident, but still..."

"Na, even if we don't end up living together, we'll be in the same city. You'll sneak into my dorm, I'll go over the wall..."

"Yeah, sure! Anyway, how do you want to celebrate?"

"Hum… pool? This time without dumb classmates who think we're together. I actually liked it."

Elsa shrugged. "Ok, I'm in. This weekend?"

"Humpf, it's too late. Tomorrow afternoon? It's Wednesday."

"Ok, I'll pick you up at school."

"Good! It's a date then!" _Humpf_. "I'm gonna grab my books, I'm coming back."

They worked together and then got downstairs to watch TV.

* * *

The next day, Anna waited for her sister outside of school. Ariel and Jasmine had almost not spoken to her all morning. They had barely said hello to her when she had arrived at school. _Well, their_ _loss_. Elsa had told her parents the day before that Rapunzel was going to Corona too, and they had been happy to know that. They had told her it was great because they could be flatmates and share the rent. It would be cheaper, and she wouldn't feel alone. So, everything was going great.

The redhead stood up from the ground on which she was sitting when she noticed her sister's car approaching. Someone was sitting in the passenger seat, but she couldn't quite recognize who it was because of the sun. She hoped her sister didn't plan on bringing someone else on their date. _Maybe she's just driving him or her somewhere_. The car stopped in front of her and she recognized Rapunzel next to her sister.

She opened the door in the back of the car and stepped in.

"Hi Rapunzel. I didn't know you were coming."

"Yeah, sorry. I sorta invited myself. Finn is going to play games at Olaf's place."

"Oh. Ok then." She had expected to spend the day with Elsa, but she liked Rapunzel so it wasn't that bad. She sat and waited for her sister to drive.

"Seat-belt, Anna."

"Oh, right." She fastened her seat-belt and Elsa drove to the bar. She knew her sister refused to drive if she didn't do it. Once they arrived the got out of the vehicle and entered the bar. It was a sunny day and the redhead noticed that her sister had started wearing short skirts again. She was wearing a tight black one right now, with a small slit at the sight. _It's looking really good on her_.

They went to the counter and Anna looked around. It was Wednesday afternoon but there already were some people drinking or playing darts. A cute blonde waitress with a deep cleavage came to them and asked them what they wanted. Rapunzel asked for the pool gear and the waitress, Cindy if she was to believe the tag on her chest, gave a bright smile to Elsa as she handed her the stuff.

_I don't like that smile_. The three girls went to to pool tables, but Anna looked behind her and caught the waitress looking at them. She was without doubt checking Elsa out and the thought angered the younger sister. _Keep your eyes away from my sister, blondie_. Anna moved to be between her sister and the waitress, and walked behind her. _Can't blame her, though_.

"So, who's first? Sister versus sister? I'll play against the winner."

"Ok!" Anna grabbed a cue and started the game. She tried her best but couldn't really compete. Elsa wasn't a great player, but she herself was just a beginner. Yet, she didn't play to win and had fun anyway. They all laughed when she missed a shot and the two friends would congratulate her whenever she managed to score. The game suddenly came to an end when she accidentally sent the black ball into a pocket.

"Shit!" she swore, earning a disapproving look from her sister, "I didn't plan that."

"Well, I don't think you could have won anyway. My turn now!"

"Yeah, yeah." She handed the cue to Rapunzel and sat on a chair next to the table.

The two friends started another game and Anna watched them as they played. Her sister's willowy legs seemed to be even longer than usual in this skirt. Or maybe she just hadn't been careful enough before. When it was Rapunzel's turn to play, she would look around and try to spot the waitress, to make sure she wasn't looking at them. She caught her a few times, but she couldn't say from here if she was just looking in their direction or if she had other motives.

Elsa finally lost the game and handed her her cue.

"Humpf, if you lost I have no chance against her."

"It's ok, I'll go easy on you!"

They started playing and Elsa told them she was going to order them drinks. Anna nodded and continued playing. She missed and let her opponent continue. She took advantage of it to look at her sister and saw that she was speaking with the waitress. _I should have gone with her_.

"Anna? It's your turn."

"Oh? Ok."

"What are you looking at?"

"The waitress. I don't like it, she's been flirty with my sister since we came in."

"Oh, really? I didn't notice."

"She kept smiling at her, and she's been checking her out ever since we arrived."

"Well, you must have an eye for this. I didn't see anything." She sounded amused.

They looked at them together and saw Elsa laughing. What could be so funny?

"See, she's trying to make her laugh now."

"Hum… you're being paranoid. It's her job, she wants a good tip."

"So she's manipulating her? It's not fair either."

Rapunzel laughed. "Sure, you don't like people manipulating others."

"Look!" The waitress put a hand on her sister's wrist as she laughed too. "Don't tell me you didn't see that!"

"Hum… yeah, maybe. But she's cute and she seems nice, it could be a good thing." _Really?_ The only thing they knew about her was that she flirted with customers.

"She's not that cute, and she's flirting at her job. She doesn't deserve her."

"If you say so. Come on, it's your turn to play."

"Wait. What is she doing?" She was apparently looking for something behind the counter and soon took a piece of paper and a pen out of it.

"Seriously? Is she giving her her number? We have to do something."

Once again, Rapunzel laughed and Anna didn't understand what was funny.

"You go, I'm staying here. Go save your damsel in distress."

Anna didn't answer and walked toward them. She didn't know what she was doing but there was no way she would let her give Elsa her number. She came closer and could have a look at the paper. Yep, it was definitely a phone number.

The redhead didn't think and grabbed her sister's ass. _Damn, maybe I should begin working out too_. She had thought about it once or twice, but she knew she didn't have enough will to do it seriously. The blonde turned immediately, ready to slap whoever was touching her, but stopped and widened her eyes as she recognized Anna.

"Hey, babe." _Oh,_ _that_ _sounds nice._ She kissed her on the neck. "What are you doing? We're waiting for you." She looked at the waitress and was delighted to see the look of disappointment on her face.

"Huh… we were talking about jobs. She mentioned they might need someone this summer." Elsa looked shocked, and a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, that's… that's good."

The waitress spoke next. "Yeah, one of the girls is taking some holidays. We could use another pair of hands, so I was telling your girlfriend about it." _My girlfriend_.

The redhead grew more aware of Elsa's tight rear under her hand every second that passed. They had to cut it short.

"Lemme give you the manager's number instead. He might be able to help you more." She crossed out the number and wrote another under it. Then she handed the paper to Elsa.

"Here you go! Have a nice day!" Then she left and let the two sisters standing next to the counter. Anna quickly took out her hand from her sister.

"Sorry, I may have over-reacted."

"Anna… what the fuck went through your head?"

"I… she was definitely flirting with you. She had been since we came in."

"So…?"

"Well…" Her mind went through all the things she could tell her. _I didn't want you to go out with her. I don't want to share you again. I don't want you to be hurt like last time. I'm jealous._ "I… I thought it bothered you. I'm so sorry, did you want to go out with her? Her number is still visible..."

"No, no, it's ok." She sighed. "It just surprised me. I'm not mad."

"Yeah… sorry I grabbed your ass. But hey, we're even now."

"Weren't we even already? Or do I need to remind you where your hand was when we woke up during camping?"

"Yeah, yeah… will you forgive me if I let you feel my boobs?" she asked with a small smile. _Not that there is much to feel, contrary to her._

Elsa stayed quiet for a few seconds and then laughed. "Really Anna? That's how you try to apologize?"

"Your loss! There's no expiration date on the offer, though." She winked and her sister shook her head, laughing. Still, Anna could see that she was flustered.

"Come on, let's get back to Rapz." She took two glasses from the counter and Anna seized the third and followed her to the table.

"Nice technique, Anna. Did it work?"

Anna blushed at Rapunzel's question. "Yeah, yeah it worked quite well." They went back to the game and Anna lost quickly, without surprise.

They had been playing for some time when Anna left the table to order other drinks. She waited at the counter for a waiter to come and she grunted as she saw Cindy approaching.

"Hey. Would you like something else?"

"Yep. Two grape juice and a coke." She waited silently as the waitress prepared the drinks.

"I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't know you were with her."

"Oh, it's ok."

"Na, it was inappropriate. I'm don't flirt with people who already are in a relationship."

"You couldn't know." _Maybe you should inform yourself first!_

"Yeah, and… you look younger than her. No judgment, it's cool. And you're cute together. I just thought you were her little sister or something."

"It happens a lot."

"Well, I'm sorry, anyway." she gave her a plate with the drinks on it. "You're a very lucky girl to have her."

Anna nodded and took the plate to the pool table. Elsa had just taken a shot and she smiled at her as she rose up from the pool table she had been bending on. _I am indeed_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow we learn if the plan succeeds or fails! Judging by the comments of ff.net, most readers want it to work ^^


	33. End Result

Elsa was contemplating the phone number on her desk. Two weeks had passed since the waitress had given it to her and she still had to call the manager. It was May 14th already, so maybe she should hurry if she wanted to find a job for this summer.

She grabbed her phone and dialed the number. A man with a coarse voice answered at the third tone.

"Hello"

"Hello, sir. Cindy from your bar told me you wanted to hire someone for this summer."

"Yeah?" He wasn't really talkative.

"I'm interested and she gave me the number. I'm eighteen and I'd like to work there."

"Hum, ok. Come by the bar tomorrow evening and we'll see."

"Ok, thanks. See you tomorrow." The man hung up. _Well, it wasn't so hard_. She put the phone back on her desk and was wondering what she would have to do the next day at the bar when it rang. She glanced at the screen and saw that it was Rapunzel.

"Hi! What's up?"

"It's on! My parents and Finn's agreed. We're going to Corona too in September!"

"Great!" Elsa was glad. She would know some friendly faces in this college after all. "Are you going to look for flats?"

"Yep! I'm sorry I won't be your flatmate."

"It's ok, don't sweat it." She completely understood that she preferred living with Finn.

"Are you sure you don't want to live with us? We could rent a huge flat or house and share."

"Na, I wouldn't feel comfortable with you two under the same roof." _Be the third wheel? No thanks._

"Yeah and there's the princess too. You wouldn't want us to see every little naughty thing you're planning to do with her."

"Rapz! Stop encouraging me already!" Rapunzel had been less reasonable about her issue since they had all gone camping.

"Just kidding. Is her plan going on well by the way?"

"We were waiting for you, actually." Anna had been pestering her for a week to know if Rapunzel would go to Corona with Finn or if she wouldn't go at all. "I guess we'll know the final decision in a few days now."

"Ok. Would be a shame if it didn't work, after all she did."

"Yeah… we'll see." The blonde had still not been able to determine if she wanted the plan to fail or succeed. So she would do her part like Anna had asked and accept the result. It was going to be nice but hard either way. Either she would be relieved to go away but sad because she wouldn't see her so much, or she would be thrilled to live with her but afraid of what it could lead to.

"I'm going to tell her the news. I'll keep you up to date."

"Ok, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" She hung up and went to her sister's room. The door was open and she was drawing on her bed. _I still haven't told her about her comics…_ She didn't really want to bring up the subject, especially because she shouldn't have been so nosy and curious in the first place. And it would be awkward for both of them to speak about it.

"Hey Anna. Rapunzel and Finn are going to Corona."

The redhead raised her head and whispered "Good. Close the door."

Elsa did as she was told and sat on the bed.

"So, do you remember what you have to do?"

She nodded. "I tell them the news, and complain that I hoped she would be my flatmate."

"Yes. And don't overdo it, you can't lie." _If only you knew, I'm a bigger liar that you think._

 

* * *

 

 

She brought up the subject during dinner, as they almost always did. She had told her parents two weeks ago that she was looking for flats. And she had actually done it. Only she wasn't planning to live in them with Rapunzel but with Anna. She had learned the rents weren't too high in Corona and they could find something decent if they had to.

"Oh, Rapunzel called me a few minutes ago."

"Yes?"

"Finn is going to Corona too."

"Really? Did he do that just to follow her?"

Elsa shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, that's a good thing for you. You'll have two of your friends in the same college."

"Yeah… except she's going to live with him. So she won't be my flatmate."

"Oh, really? Their parents agreed to that? Aren't they a bit too young for this?" Her father looked surprised.

"They've known each other for years. And they've been dating for almost two years. I guess it's not that surprising."

"Well, I feel bad for you."

_Ok, now is the time to lie a little. Don't overdo it, don't mess it up, or Anna will kill you_. "I really hoped we could be flatmates. It's going to get lonely all alone in a flat."

"We warned you before. Do you want to stay in Arendelle? It's still possible."

"No, no. I want to go there. It will be hard, that's all."

She waited for a reaction. She knew Anna hoped they would offer her to ditch the dorm and go with her. But nothing came. Apparently the idea didn't even come to their minds. She shot an apologetic look at her sister and noticed that she looked really disappointed.

Their parents changed the topic and they didn't speak of it again for the whole dinner. She retreated to her room once it was over and Anna followed her. She sat on her bed and sighed.

"Well, I guess I was a bit too optimistic. I really hoped the idea would come from them."

"Sorry, Anna. I didn't want to push too much."

"Yeah, it's ok. It's not your fault."

Elsa was sorry to see her sister sad like this. She knew she had put a lot of efforts in this. She sat next to her on the bed and rested a hand on her knee.

Anna stayed quiet for a moment before asking "Ready for plan B?"

"Hum?"

"You'll have to ask them. I can't, obviously, because they might figure it out. But if it comes from you, maybe they'll consider it."

Elsa sighed. "You know it's not my thing."

"Yep, but there's no other choice. Ask dad when he's alone. He'll be more open to it than mom, I think. Maybe after one of your jog?"

"I… I don't really like being sneaky like this." _Who are you kidding with your fake morality? You're in love with your sister._

"I… ok. I don't want to force you into doing something you don't want. Do as you prefer."

"Thanks. I promise I'll do my best. Should I do it now?"

"Nope! Wait for a few days."

 

* * *

 

 

So Elsa waited. The next day she went to the bar to meet the owner. She saw Cindy too and she waved at her. Elsa looked at her and wondered if Anna was right. Was she into her? _I'm moving out in two months and-a-half. And she thinks I'm Anna's girlfriend. And I'm not interested anyway_.

She went to the counter and saw a dark-haired man in his late thirties behind it. "Hello sir, I'm Elsa. I called yesterday for a job offer."

"Oh, right." He stayed silent for a moment and she didn't really like the way he looked at her. "Well, at least you have the looks. You'll get some nice tips and the customers will be happy to see you."

"Huh… thanks, I guess."

He laughed. "Sorry, I'm a little blunt sometimes, but it's real. Not asking you to flirt with them, but having a nice face and figure helps."

She nodded.

"Can you give it a try for an hour? Cindy will show you the ropes. And if it works you can come back in July."

"Yes, sure."

He called Cindy and she came to her. "Give her a uniform and tell her what to do. If she manages she'll come back this summer."

Cindy led her to the changing room and gave her a white blouse with the name of the bar on it and a red skirt. "I hope they'll fit you. Glad you called!"

"Thanks, Cindy."

"Oh, by the may my real name is Cinderella. But people call me Cindy here, it's easier to remember."

"Ok. I'll remember it." She waited for her to leave and changed into the uniform. It wasn't perfectly fitting, but it would work.

She came out and worked for an hour under the guidance of the other waitress. It wasn't fun, but it wasn't too boring either. And she could speak to people. _I guess I could do it for a month_.

The owner came to her an hour later and asked her if everything was going well. She said yes and Cindy came to tell him she was great.

"Well, it seems you're hired then."

"Really? Great! Thank you!"

"I'll need you from mid July to mid August. It pays eight an hour, plus the tips. You get paid more during the night."

"Good." Maybe she should have asked this first. "See you in July then!"

She went back to change and left the bar. Once she got home, she went to her parents in the living room and told them the news.

"I got a job! For a month, as a waitress."

"That's a good thing, Elsa. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks dad. Oh, by the way…" Anna had told her to wait for a few days, but was it really necessary? They wouldn't have a different reaction depending on the day she would ask them. And it felt like an appropriate moment.

"I thought about next September. I had found some really nice flats for two people."

"Hum?"

"Why wouldn't I live with Anna? You wouldn't have to pay for both a dorm and a flat. And we wouldn't be alone." She carefully observed her parent's reactions. She was glad Anna wasn't here because she would be mad at her for her lack of guile.

They stayed quiet so she added. "I could drive her to school everyday, I already do it anyway."

"Hum..." her father didn't seem too reluctant. "she's only sixteen. I'm not sure she's ready to live alone. Well, with her sister. A dorm is different, she would just have to take care of her room."

Her mother spoke too. "And she's not really hard-working. In a dorm they would watch her and make sure she does her homework."

"Mom… I help her do her homework every day. And as for chores" she turned to her father "she wouldn't need to do anything. I could do them. I'll have to do them anyway, even if I'm alone."

"Still, I'm not sure we can totally entrust her to you. You're still young too."

"Dad… have I ever been irresponsible with anything when Anna is concerned? Except when I was six and… well, you know." She didn't want to speak of it.

"No, you're right. But is it fair to ask you this? You're her sister, not her mother. You shouldn't have to take care of her."

"She's sixteen, not six. She can pretty much take care of herself. I'll just make sure she works at school, eats well, and doesn't hang out with the wrong people."

"Hum..."

"And I'd be glad to do it. If she wants it, though. I didn't ask her."

"We'll think about it. Don't tell Anna for now. I'm pretty sure she'd love it, and I don't want to give her false hopes."

"Ok. I won't tell her. But… I really think it's a good idea." She left and went upstairs. She was dying to stay in the corridor to listen to them, but she didn't want to get caught. She decided not to tell Anna and entered her room.

 

* * *

 

 

Anna heard her father announce dinner time and left her drawings to go downstairs. Elsa had told her she had got the job at the bar and she didn't know how to feel about that. She would spend an entire month working during the summer, and she would work with that waitress who was into her. _She told you she didn't flirt with people in relationships. Still, what if Elsa tells her she's single?_ She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help feeling jealous. She wanted to have Elsa all for herself, and yet she knew there were some things they couldn't share because they were sisters. _Can't we just live without sex and be happy with it? I'm pretty sure our love is as strong as between lovers, if it isn't more. I'd be happy to live forever like that, if it was with her._

She sat at the table next to Elsa and watched her again, as she did more and more often. _And people are going to keep on flirting with her_. She watched every feature of her face and wondered how she could be so breath-taking.

"Anna? Anna?" She got out of her reverie.

"Hum, yes dad? Sorry, I was thinking."

"I was asking you if you would be interested in living with Elsa in Corona, instead of going to the dorm?"

_What?_ Was she still dreaming or had he really asked her that? She had to stay calm.

"What? Yeah… yeah it would be great! If it doesn't bother Elsa?"

Her mother added. "She's the one who asked us." Elsa give her a discreet smile. _Why didn't she tell me?_

"It will be cheaper and you both won't feel alone this way."

"Yeah, yeah I'm ok with it!"

"But you have to promise us some things first."

"What?" _Anything!_

"You're still a teenager and Elsa is a responsible adult. So we need you to listen to her, ok? She will take care of most of the chores but we want you to grow responsible and help her as much as you can."

"Sure! No problem!"

"We don't really like entrusting you so much to her, but she has proven again and again that she's a liable person and that she would do anything to keep you safe and sound. So we're choosing to trust both of you, you understand?"

"Yes, of course."

Her father continued. "And if she realizes it's not working because you're not acting responsible enough, she will tell us and you will go back to the dorm. Good?"

She nodded. "Don't worry, I'll do my best." She tried hard not to smile too much. It was finally happening. She had to wait until dinner was over. She looked at her sister and saw that she was smiling too. _She won't be able to say I didn't fight for this!_

Once they were back in Elsa's room she jumped on her and pinned her to the bed. "You did it! And you didn't even warn me! How did you convince them?"

The blonde laughed. "I just asked them. I think they know I'm too honest to scheme something like this. They didn't really question it."

"Gosh I'm so happy! I've been planning this for so long now."

"Yeah. I have to admit I didn't expect it to work, but you really thought this through."

Anna leaned to kiss her on the cheek and Elsa's phone rang at the same time. She turned her head toward it and Anna ended up kissing her on the corner of her mouth. It wasn't really a kiss but their lips brushed against each other and Anna quickly darted away after a moment of shock. Anna felt really hot suddenly and she saw her sister's cheeks go from pale to red.

"Oops. Sorry. I … I'm going to let you answer the phone!" She stood up and left. She sat on her bed once in her room and brushed her lips with her finger, where she had kissed Elsa and where she could feel a tingling sensation. Then she licked her lips with her tongue and could taste her sister's light lipstick. Her lips had been so soft and full that Anna had closed her eyes for a second, forgetting that she was her sister and wishing for more than a simple contact.

_You'll worry about that later_. She went back to the amazing news and looked at the calendar on her phone. Seventy-six days. In seventy-six days, she would be living in a new home, with Elsa. It was going to be the first summer Anna would want to end as quickly as possible.


	34. Graduation

Elsa was at the library with her friends. They were working hard to prepare for the baccalaureate, to get their high school diploma. The blonde knew she would get it but the wanted to have the best distinction possible. Her friends weren't so confident.

"I'm so bored. And my head is going to explode." Olaf rubbed his skull with his fists and grunted.

Finn rested his head on the table. "Let's take a break, please."

Elsa chuckled but put a hand on her mouth when she heard someone hushing her from another table.

Rapunzel whispered. "So, have you looked at flats for you and the princess?"

"I've just looked at some. I think we're going to make some visits during summer. You?"

Finn answered. "We found a great one. But I'm not speaking about it or you're going to steal it from us."

"It's a shame you can't follow us too, Olaf. It's going to be awesome."

Olaf glanced at Rapunzel and answered. "Yeah, well... I'm taking a gap year, I'm pretty sure it will be even more awesome. I'll be visiting the world while you're busy studying."

Elsa had been glad to learn Olaf had this plan. She would have felt bad knowing that he stayed in Arendelle alone because of her.

"You won't go to Corona if you don't go back to studying Rapz. We only have two more days." The exam was to begin on June 15th and last until the 22nd. They had a free week before to prepare, and they had made good use of it up until now.

Elsa was actually confident about her friends' success. Since Finn and Rapunzel had known they could live together in September if they both graduated, they had been working really hard.

"How is Anna?" asked Finn. "I guess we're going to see her a lot next year if she lives with you."

"She's doing great. She's been over the moon ever since our parents asked us if we wanted to share a flat." And she had received a positive answer from her high-school a few days ago.

"I bet she is! You must be too!" Rapunzel winked. Her best-friend had been even more excited about her and Anna since she had told her about the feel-up deal and the almost-kiss. She still remembered how her lips tasted and she could feel butterflies in her stomach just at the memory of it. _Imagine what making-out with her would be. No, don't imagine it!_ And her offer to feel her up... _God I want to do it so bad_. She could only imagine how her small soft breasts would feel in her hands, and she was craving to discover it for real.

"Ok the break is over. Time to get back to it!" Her friends groaned but did as she said. She wasn't going to let them fail, and she wasn't going to have a wet dream about her sister in a library. Or anywhere else, for that matter.

They worked during the whole afternoon and Elsa agreed to let them go at seven. She got back home and said hi to her family. The weather was getting really hot and Anna had only been wearing skirts and crop tops recently, which only made Elsa more flustered. She had increased her workout sessions recently and got to it as soon as she arrived in her room. She only stopped to eat and went back to it afterward.

* * *

When the morning of the first test arrived, Elsa felt relieved. She couldn't be more prepared and only wished it to be over soon. Her friends weren't in the same state though. They were all stressing out and shaking a bit with anxiety. _It's not even an oral test!_ She tried to lighten the mood and reassure them but they weren't really responsive.

"Easy for you to say! You know you're going to ace it."

"Yeah, we're not all so lucky." _Maybe you_ _wouldn't_ _stress out if you hadn't spent the whole year playing video games and trying to date girls, Olaf!_

The first test went fine even if philosophy wasn't Elsa's favorite subject, and she soon settled in a nice routine. She would do the test, text her parents to let them know it went well and call her sister to speak about it. Then she'd have lunch with her friends and got back to another test in the afternoon.

In the evening, she studied again for the next day tests, even if her parents had advised her to take some time off, and would watch a TV series with Anna before going to sleep.

The days went by and the dreaded week was finally over.

"Phew, can't believe it's finally over. We should go out and celebrate." Finn was always ready to celebrate.

"Shouldn't we wait for the results?" They would have them in a few days.

"We'll celebrate if we graduate. But now we have to celebrate for being over it."

The others nodded and Elsa sighed. "Ok then. Where do you wanna go?"

"Why don't we go to the bar you're going to work at this summer?" Olaf asked.

"Sure." They agreed and Olaf drove them there.

They sat at a table and a waitress she was beginning to know came to them.

"Hello everyone. Hey Elsa, nice seeing you."

"Hi Cinderella. We're just here to celebrate the end of the school year."

"Oh, great. Did the exams go well?" She nodded. "So what would you like to drink?" They ordered and the girl left, swaying her hips as she walked.

"Do I need to know anything before I make an ass out of myself again?"

Rapunzel laughed at Olaf. "Elsa kind of turned her down."

"Humpf."

The waitress came back with their drinks but stayed a little longer.

"So where's your girlfriend?"

"Huh..." She didn't want to explain everything to Finn and Olaf.

"The cute redhead. Are you still with her?"

The boys looked at her, surprised, and Rapunzel was visibly struggling not to laugh.

"No, I mean, yes, I'm still with her. But she's not here. Obviously." She realized she was stuttering and tried to calm down. "She's still at school, I guess."

"Oh, she's not in high-school with you?"

"No... she... she's in middle school." It felt a bit wrong saying it. As if she was a sex predator or something. "In the last year, though. So, only for a few days yet." _Calm down, you're not a perv, she's not_ _really_ _your girlfriend... You wish she were, though_.

"Oh, I knew she was much younger than you! That's why I didn't think you were dating first."

_Much younger_ _? Is she calling me a pedophile now?_

Rapunzel spoke before she could answer. "She's just two years younger than Elsa. And they both love each other so much. It's so cute."

"I see."

"And I heard from Elsa that she's pretty wild in bed, too." Elsa opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out. _Seriously, you just had to add something like that_? A picture of a naked Anna in bed with her came to her mind and she quickly willed it away.

"Oh." Cindy blushed a little and was clearly embarrassed. Finn and Olaf were astonished. _Gosh, what are they thinking right now?_

"I'm going back to work. Tell me if you need anything." She got away and Elsa turned angrily to her best-friend.

"Seriously, Rapz? You don't think it was already inappropriate enough!?"

"Come on, it was funny. And she did leave as soon as I said it."

"Huh... so you've been dating a schoolgirl?"

"No, Finn, I haven't! The last time we were here the waitress flirted with me and Anna faked being with me so that she would leave me alone."

"Huh..." Olaf started "wouldn't it have been easier to tell her you were straight? Or that you weren't interested, if you didn't want to lie?" _Well, tell that to my ass-groping sister, not to me_!

"That's kind of weird, isn't it? I mean, she's your sister..." Finn continued. "You could have asked Rapz, it would have been hot actually." His girlfriend hit him on the shoulder. "Outch. Just kidding."

"It's too late anyway. But don't feel forced to complicate things like Rapz." She glared at her once again.

"So you're going to work here for a whole month and you will have to pretend you're in a relationship with Anna?"

The blonde lowered her shoulders "Yeah, I guess."

"That's pretty fucked up." _I know, Olaf_.

"It's not like I'll have to kiss her or something. I'm not even going to speak about her."

The four friends stayed quiet for a moment before Rapunzel changed the topic of the conversation.

* * *

The next Wednesday, Elsa was pacing up and down in her room. The results were to be showcased in an hour at her school, and she was getting more and more anxious. She glanced at the clock again. _I should go. Maybe they will_ _give_ _them earlier_.

She took her keys and left her room. She was getting down the stairs when she heard Anna call. "Sis?"

She stopped in the stairs and her sister appeared wearing a top that showed way too much of her flat stomach. "Yes?"

"Are you going to see the results already?"

She nodded. "Can I go with you? I'm stressed out too."

Elsa smiled. "Of course. But I plan on texting everyone once I know anyway."

"Yeah, but I'd like to be there. If it won't be too embarrassing for you."

"Of course not. Follow me then." She was glad Anna was with her.

She get in the car and turned up the AC. Anna sat next to her and she drove to school. She had some difficulties keeping her eyes on the road and couldn't help glancing at her sister's legs. Her skirt had risen up when she had sat and was now showing a good part of her thighs. _What I wouldn't give to be able to touch them_. The worst part was that she was sure Anna wouldn't say anything if she did. Summer was going to be hard. _Wait until she starts wearing swimsuits again..._ She hoped the weather would be lousy. _Can't wait for winter and heavy large clothes_.

They arrived early but a lot of students were already there. The yard was buzzing with agitation but she soon found her best friend. She was speaking with Finn but waved at her when she noticed her.

"Hey Elsa! And Anna. You came to see your big sister humiliate us with her results?"

Anna chuckled. "Yep, she's the best!" she said as she circled her older sister's waist with her arm.

They waited for a bit and Olaf arrived a few minutes later. When the results were finally posted on the multiple billboards put up for the occasion, everyone rushed to them and Elsa instinctively hold her sister's hand to not lose her in the crowd. She led her to the board and searched for her name.

And here it was. _Elsa Wynter. Summa Cum Laude._ She had graduated. With the best possible distinction. She couldn't believe it and was overjoyed. Anna was smiling too. "I'm so proud of you, sis! You really are the best!"

The blonde laughed and took her sister in her arms. She lifted her up easily and span her around. She felt so light and fragile in her hands. The redhead giggled when her sister finally put her down and they both looked into each other's eyes. Then Anna stood on her tiptoes and kissed her fully on the lips. It was just a peck but the blonde was stunned. Her first reaction was to want more, to lean against her again and give her a real kiss to taste her soft lips again. Then she remembered she was her sister and wondered why Anna had done it. She looked at her with wide eyes and Anna blushed.

"Huh, sorry, sis. I was just so excited, I don't know what took over me."

Then Elsa remembered they were in the middle of a crowd. Several hundred students were here, two dozens of them knowing they were sisters. She quickly looked around her and scanned the crowd, searching for people who might have seen them. She was glad to see that most of them were too busy either screaming with joy and kissing their loved one, or crying and being comforted. She couldn't see Olaf, Finn or Rapunzel and sighed in relief.

Nobody had seen them. Or, at least, nobody had bat an eye at the scene. It was just a peck after all. But God it had been awesome. She would trade anything for another one. Plenty of girls and boys were kissing around her and she felt a pang of jealousy knowing that she couldn't kiss the girl she loved, while others could do it so freely. It wasn't fair.

She was interrupted in her thoughts when Anna hugged her close. She had her head in her chest and she was smiling. "I'm so proud of you. I love you sis." Elsa's dark thoughts went away as quickly as they had come and she kissed her on the top of her head. "I love you too Anna." Maybe they couldn't kiss, but she knew their love would last forever. Nobody around her could say so without doubts.

She raised her head and noticed Rapunzel watching them from afar. She had a smile on her face and Elsa couldn't help wondering if she was smiling because she had successfully graduated or because she had watched the scene. She breathed in and the scent of her sister made her relax. She made sure to enjoy the hug for a minute and then released her.

"Come on, let's go see Rapz and the others. I want to make sure they passed too."

Anna released her too but grabbed her hand, and Elsa didn't care if people could find it strange. _I'll never see them_ _again_ _anyway, so fuck them if they think it's_ _inappropriate._ Their fingers intertwined and Anna's thumb began stroking the back of her hand.

They reached her friends and she noticed they all looked happy and relieved. "I assume we all passed?"

"Yep! And Finn even got a distinction!"

"Nice, congratulations! I got one too!"

"Yeah, it doesn't really surprise me. Which one?"

"What do you think?" said Anna. "The best, of course!"

Her friends laughed and congratulated her.

They stayed some time here to speak with their classmates and learn which ones had failed. Her physics teacher also came to congratulate her. He was looking at Anna, puzzled.

"Oh, this is Anna. She's my little sister."

"Oh, nice to meet you. If you're only half as good a student as your sister is, I'm impatient to have you in my classes."

"Thanks, but I'm not coming here. I'm leaving for Corona too." She squeezed her hand as she said so and Elsa smiled. She was glad, after all, that her plan had worked.

An hour later, they were ready to go but Finn stopped them. "Let's go celebrate. And no cars, we're going to drink as we never have! Wanna come with us, Anna?"

Elsa was going to say Anna was too young for that, but she answered first. "Yep, I'll look after sis." The blonde sighed but didn't argue. She was already sixteen after all. She had to stop pretending she was still a kid.


	35. Hangover

Elsa woke up with the worst hangover she had ever experienced. Not that she had experienced many, as it was only the second one. Still, she swore she would never drink again. Her mouth was dry as dust and her head was pounding. She put a pillow on her face to hide from the sun and tried to remember what had happened the day before.

They had gone to a bar. And she could also remember going to a club. With Anna and her friends. But everything else was blurry. She could feel a soft sheet on her legs and a warm body against her. She quickly put the pillow away from her face and opened her eyes to check. The sunlight burned her eyes again and sent a sharp pain to her brain but she was glad to see that the lovely body against her was Anna's. Well, she felt a little alarmed, especially when she noticed they were both in their underwear, but at least she hadn't spent the night with a stranger.

Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light and she realized she didn't know where she was. The walls were painted green, the wooden furniture looked ancient and everything seemed to be old. She noticed the two dresses they had been wearing the night before on the ground near the bed. It was hot in the room and they had kicked the sheet down during the night. It was only reaching up to their waist and Elsa shamefully glanced at her sister's slim and so desirable body. Her pink bra was nicely cupping her small breasts and her chest was rising and falling as she breathed peacefully. Her small waist and flat stomach were enticing too and she lifted the sheet a little to see underneath.

She looked for a second at her beautiful slim legs and thighs and quickly put the sheet down as her eyes reached her cute panties. _God Elsa what the fuck are you doing!_ Her sister shifted because of the sudden movement and turned on her stomach. She got closer and nuzzled against her shoulder. Elsa had a perfect view of her back and the dimples there that made her crazy every time she saw them. She could also see her pink lips, and if there was one thing she had definitely not forgotten about the last day, it was the kiss they had shared in the school yard. The torture only increased when Anna's right hand went up directly to her left breast. The redhead sighed happily. _I need to wake her up_.

She took her wrist and lowered it on a stomach. Then she nudged her a little. "Anna, wake up." She still didn't know where they were.

The redhead groaned and tried to put her hand back where it had been a few seconds ago but Elsa quickly stopped it. _Damn, I don't remember her doing that during sleepovers._ "Anna, wake up!"

The redhead finally opened her eyes and stretched against the blonde, which made her feel all fuzzy again. "Morning sis. Slept well?"

"I guess so. What happened? Where are we?"

"Wow you really have it hard, huh? Good thing I was there to watch over you." She smiled brightly and lifter her head to kiss her on the cheek.

"Yeah, thanks. But tell me what happened now."

"You owe me three kisses first."

"Huh?"

"Good-morning kiss, thank-you kiss, and the kiss you promised me yesterday evening." The blonde put a finger under her sister's chin and lift her face up. She kissed her on both cheeks and on the forehead. There was no need to complain as she knew Anna wouldn't tell her before she had what she want.

"Wow I could totally have asked for more, right? You really don't remember anything."

"Did you just trick me into this so-called promised kiss?"

"I might have." She looked at her with a wide smile and Elsa couldn't stop a smile from showing on her face too.

"So" began Anna as she rested her head back on her shoulder and put an arm around her waist, "we went out yesterday to celebrate your diploma and distinction." Elsa tried not to focus on her sister's bra against her naked side.

"We got back home first, to park your car and change into something more adapted." She kind of remembered everything up to this point. "And then we went to a bar. Finn made us play a drinking game but you forced me to drink orange juice instead of alcohol." She pouted as she said it and Elsa wondered how she could possibly be so cute.

"Anyway you all got tipsy fast enough and decided to eat something before going out to a club." That's when things became blurry. "You met some of your other classmates there, and guys from your school. It was a big party and I guess you drank too much. It was to celebrate your graduation though, so I didn't stop you."

Elsa sighed. "I hope I didn't embarrass myself too much."

"Nope. We stayed and danced together. A few guys and a girl tried to flirt with you but I made it clear you weren't available."

What had she done? She remembered the last time she had wanted to help it had involved some groping and kisses.

"Don't worry! I didn't touch you or anything. I told them you were not looking for anyone so that they could give up and try with someone else."

She felt relieved. Not that she didn't like Anna's affection and touches, on the contrary, but she'd like to remember them at least. And some of the people at the club might have known they were sisters.

"What happened next? I still don't know in whose bed we are."

"Well we stayed late but finally called it a night. Rapz and Olaf were pretty hammered too, so Finn told us we could all sleep at his place. We're in his parent's guest room. Rapunzel must be in Finn's room and I guess Olaf is crashing somewhere on a couch or in a bathtub."

"Oh, good. Thanks for looking over me." She didn't want to imagine what could have happened otherwise. She was done with alcohol, it wasn't like her and she didn't like losing control.

"Sure, sis. No problem." She kissed her without moving her head, so her lips brushed the crook of her neck. It sent a shiver throughout her body and she quickly raised the sheet on them to try justifying it.

"It's... huh... it's a little cold, don't you think?"

"Nope, it's pretty hot in there. Maybe you're a little sick because of the hangover. You aren't going to throw up on me, right?"

The blonde laughed and ruffled her red hair with her free hand. "Na, I don't think so."

The younger sister glanced at the clock on the wall. "Come on we should get up, it's already past noon."

She got out of the bed and Elsa couldn't keep her eyes off her as she walked toward the dress on the floor and bent to pick it up. _Oh God_. She grabbed the small dress and slowly got into it.

"Get up and help me with the zipper." Elsa did as she was told but she blushed as she found herself in her underwear next to Anna. Especially because Anna wasn't shy about looking at her body. _Well, she doesn't have unnatural thoughts about it, so she can look without feeling uncomfortable_. And without it being lingerie, she was wearing her best-looking underwear, which didn't help the situation.

"Working out really pays off, huh? Maybe I should do it too."

"What? You don't need to, Anna. You're already so slim."

"Yeah... don't you think I should put on some muscle or something?"

It was getting dangerous but Elsa really hated the insecurities Anna had about her body. _If only she could realize how stunning she is_. "You're perfect as you are, really."

"Thanks, sis." She kissed her again and turned her back to her. Elsa pulled the zipper up and changed into her own dress. Without being asking, Anna got behind her and helped her with the zipper too.

"I guess we must look really stupid with these dresses on in the morning and with our hair undone."

"I don't think Finn can lend us clothes, though."

They opened the door and searched for other people in the house. Elsa had never been here so she didn't know where to go. She really wanted to drink something. They came upon Olaf in what was most likely the living room and they heard people speaking not far from here. They avoided her sleeping friend and went to the voices. She recognized Rapunzel's voice and opened the door.

Finn and his girlfriend were sitting at a table, eating, and his parents were there too. She had met them once or twice and recognized them easily.

"Good morning, everyone." said Elsa, and Anna repeated it in a shy voice.

"Oh, it's nice to see you again Elsa! How are you?"

"Good, thank you. And thanks for letting us sleep here."

"No problem. We had a spare room, so we could spare it for you and your girlfriend."

"Huh..." Rapunzel laughed and Finn scratched his head in confusion. Anna was red and looked really embarrassed. "No, no, this is Anna. She's my little sister." Was it really so obvious that she loved her? Or was it because of Anna's clinginess?

"Oh!" It was Finn's mother's turn to be embarrassed now. "I'm sorry. Finn told us about... well, I just assumed..."

"It's ok. No harm done." She smiled as she said so but Anna added "It happens a lot" with a wide smile.

Rapunzel outdid it. "Yeah, they're really close. Elsa only softens up with her." Elsa shot her her coldest glare and was once again disappointed to see that her usually threatening glares didn't work on her.

Finn's father addressed the two sisters. "Do you want to eat something? Sit with us."

They did and Elsa was glad to be able to drink some water. Olaf came up a few minutes later and joined them at the table. After lunch, Finn asked the two girls if they wanted to take a shower and Rapunzel told them she could lend them some clothes that she had stored in Finn's room, but they refused and went back home after thanking their hosts for the bed and meal.

Elsa still felt horrible and the trip in the subway didn't help it. People were shouting around her, the artificial light was hurting her eyes and she only took comfort in her sister's touch as she hold her hand. She stared at their reflection in the window: they were both in a bad state and with their disheveled hair and dresses they really looked like party girls after a rough night. She wondered if people could believe they were a couple, holding hands like this in the subway, and with Anna's head on her shoulder. _Yeah, they might think that_. She knew the thought should have alarmed her, but she didn't have enough strength left in her to fight this. _Let them think what they want_.

When they finally got home, Elsa let her sister explain everything to her parents and went upstairs. Apparently Anna had warned them they were sleeping at Finn's. She closed the shutters, undressed completely and put on a comfortable night dress before crashing on her bed. She wanted to shower too, but the need for sleep and rest was bigger. Anna arrived a few minutes later with an aspirin and two glasses of water. She thanked her and drank both. Then she lay on the side and soon felt Anna spooning her from behind. She didn't complain and let herself sink in her embrace.

She fell asleep with a happy feeling when Anna's soft voice came to her ears. "Go back to sleep, sis. I'm not leaving you. I never will."

* * *

Anna spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling and spooning her sleeping sister. She thought about the last day and came to the conclusion that it had been a really good one. She was glad for her sister's success and they had spent a great evening. And there had been the kiss. She still didn't understand what had gone through her head at the moment. Maybe it was seeing all these teenagers kissing each other. Maybe it was the way she had made her spin in her arms. But she was glad Elsa hadn't taken it badly. The worst part was that she herself had quite liked it. _You're going crazy Anna!_

She spent some time on her phone when she got bored and checked some apartments in Corona. She still couldn't believe their parents had agree to it. _We will be able to cuddle like this whenever we want_.

Her mother called them for dinner a few hours later and Anna woke Elsa up with a nudge.

"Wake up, sleepy head. Or you won't sleep tonight."

They went downstairs and sat at the table.

"So, it seems you celebrated quite well."

The blonde grunted. "Yeah... you don't need to lecture me, I'm never drinking alcohol again."

Their father chuckled. "Good."

"Still, we're very proud of you, Elsa. You got exemplary results."

"Thanks, mom."

They spoke of her diploma for a few minutes, before speaking about the holidays. Anna winced because she still had a week of classes.

"When are you supposed to work? Because we're going to leave on holidays from the 9th of July to the 23rd."

"I start on the 18th. It seems I won't be able to go with you this year." Anna didn't like that. There was no way she was going on holidays for two weeks without her sister.

"Can't you begin later? Do you really need this job?"

"Yeah of course I need it. And no, I can't start later."

"Ok then I don't go either!" she affirmed.

"Don't be silly Anna." her father said. "You can spend two weeks without your sister, you'll be seeing each other every day in September."

"But I'm going to be so bored if I'm stuck with you two!"

"Anna!"

"And it could be like a test to see how we manage on our own. You're afraid I'm not responsible enough, so I'll prove to you that I am."

"You're coming with us and that's it. No complaints."

The younger sister lowered her head in defeat. _Stupid useless summer._

She waited for Elsa to go upstairs once dinner was over and brought back the subject.

"Mom, dad, please, I don't want to go."

"Anna... the matter is closed."

She thought for a few minutes, to find a way to convince them and she finally remembered something. _How could they have forgotten this? How could I have forgotten? Such a sister I am_.

"You really plan to leave her alone on the 16th?"

Her father facepalmed. "Shit. I completely forgot about this." Elsa was always depressed and in a bad shape on the 16th because of what had happened twelve years ago, and she usually began feeling bad a few days before.

"She needs me this week. You can't keep me away from her."

Her parents sighed. "Ok, ok. You'll stay here. But if anything goes wrong, you can forget about the flat in September, ok? It will be a test, as you said."

Anna didn't like it but she nodded. It was too late and she genuinely couldn't leave Elsa alone on this day. It was the only time of the year she needed her instead of the opposite.


	36. A very hot summer

Elsa was trying to enjoy her holidays, especially because she knew they would be short this year. She only had two weeks before she would start working. It was the first time in her life that she would have a job and she wasn't really thrilled about it, but she knew she would appreciate the extra money during the next year. And it would prevent her from spending her entire days with her sister. Especially now that she was on holidays too and that she had convinced their father to put up the swimming pool again.

Swimming pool meant swimming and sunbathing, which meant long days of torture watching her sister in a swimwuit. They were currently installing the pool and Elsa knew she would appreciate the cool water to fight the heavy sun. It was getting really hot and everything predicted a dry and scorching summer.

She didn't know how Anna had managed it, but she had convinced their parents to let her stay at home with her while they were going abroad. They had clearly been against it at first, so she wondered how she had managed to change their mind. But nothing really surprised her anymore with Anna. _She could sell sand in the desert_. It meant they were going to spend two weeks alone in the house, one of them during which she wouldn't be working.

They finished setting up the big overground pool and filled it with water.

Two days later the water had got warmer and Anna burst into her room in a green swimsuit. The blonde was surfing on the web to pass time but she looked at her sister and struggled not to ogle her. She had a decent but small bikini that still revealed way too much skin for her sanity. And she had to admit that Anna's thigh gap was incredibly sexy, even if she wasn't really into the craze and thought that the girls who starved to death to get it were pretty dumb.

"Come on sis, let's go swimming. We're suffocating here."

"Yeah... yeah, let me change and I'll join you there." The redhead smiled and left the room, not aware of her sister's eyes locked on her lower back. _The real struggle begins_.

She locked the door and changed into her own white swimsuit. Then she went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. _Maybe_ _I should buy a new one. I grew some butt since last year_. She grabbed some sunscreen and applied it, careful not to miss a spot. She wondered if Anna had thought about that and took the lotion downstairs with her.

Anna was waiting for her near the pool. She had prepared two deck chairs on the side and two towels. The redhead went to the ladder when she saw her and jumped into the pool.

"Shit it's cold!"

Elsa laughed and joined her more carefully. The water was indeed cold, but it was a welcomed sensation. They swam and quietly lay in the water for a few minutes until Anna came from behind her and applied all her strength on her shoulders to sink her. The blonde was caught by surprise and ended under the water. _Humpf. Didn't want to get my hair wet_. She got her head out of the water and spent the next ten minutes getting her revenge on her poor sister, who kept laughing and screaming.

Once they were too tired to continue, Elsa got out and loosened her hair before letting herself dry on the desk chair, closing her eyes and enjoying the warm sun on her body.

"Why do you always wear you hair in braids? They look awesome when they're loose."

"I don't know. Just a habit, I guess."

She opened her eyes and noticed that her sister was laying on her stomach in the other chair, head on her crossed arms. "Did you think about sunscreen?"

"Nope."

"You're going to get sunburns. You know you get them easily."

"It's not that sunny."

"Anna..."

"Too tired." She closed her eyes and feigned sleeping. "You can do it though, if you really care about me."

"Come on Anna, don't act as a little kid. You're going to regret it once you look like a cooked lobster. And it's gonna hurt like hell."

"Yeah, just because my big sister wouldn't help me." She pouted at her and opened wide watery eyes. _You should become an actress, not a designer_. "Please, I'm such in a comfortable position there. I'm not getting up."

Elsa sighed and got up to grab the lotion. Then she put some on Anna's back and rubbed it in. She tried to think about everything but her sister's skin under her hand. She started easily with her shoulders but things got worse as she lowered her hands, skimming over the strap of her bikini top and finally reaching her lower back. She tried to do it as professionally as she could, as if she didn't like what she was doing, but the small sighs of pleasure coming from her sister didn't help and she couldn't stop herself from focusing a little too much on her back dimples with her thumbs.

_I have to get back into the water or I'm gonna cook from the inside._

"I... I took care of the back. You can deal with the legs yourself."

"Thanks. But I'm feeling too good right now, especially after that little massage of yours. I think I'm going to fall asleep." Elsa thought she was playing some tricks again but she saw her yawn and she wasn't so sure anymore.

_You shouldn't even have done it in the first place. She's got way too much power over you_. But could she really let her nap under the heavy sun without protection? Her legs would hurt like hell. She shook her head and started rubbing lotion on her legs too, repeating in her mind that she shouldn't do it, but powerless to stop.

Anna let a small moan out as Elsa rubbed her small calf and it made her stop. "Don't stop" she said in a sleepy voice "you could make a great masseuse, sis." The blonde hurried to finish and jumped into the pool to freshen up. She counted the days as she stayed underwater. Eleven days until she got to work. Eleven days of exquisite torture.

* * *

Anna was quite happy with her holidays. They were starting really good, especially since they could use the pool. _It's really a shame that Elsa has to get back to work in a few days_. Maybe she could invite some of her friends. They weren't mad at her anymore and she was most likely not going to see them much next year. She hoped she would make good friends in high-school. It worried her a little to move out to a new place where she wouldn't know anybody. A shout from her father interrupted her train of thoughts.

"We're leaving, girls!" _Finally!_ "Come here to say goodbye."

She hurried downstairs and Elsa followed her. Their parents had decided to leave early in the morning so that they could arrive to their destination before night.

"Don't forget to eat" her mom started, "to lock the door, to drink enough and to call us every day."

"And you can invite friends but don't organize parties. And no alcohol."

"Yes, dad, we know, don't worry. We'll be living on our own soon."

"Ok, ok. Have some nice holidays, and good luck with your job Elsa."

They hugged and their father added "And take care of your sister" while he was hugging Elsa. Yet he was directly looking at Anna and she nodded, knowing what he meant.

They finally left and Anna felt free. They weren't used to be alone in the house, and now they had two weeks of freedom ahead of them.

* * *

Elsa was reading on a recliner when she got a text from Olaf.

**2:40 It's ok for me. See you tomorrow!**

She read it and replied.

**2:42 Good! Finn and Rapz will be here too. Don't forget your swimsuit!**

Her parents had left this morning and she had invited her friends to a pool party tomorrow. It would take her mind off her sister, who was lying on the recliner next to her right now, and from other thoughts as well.

She went back to her book until she heard Anna's sleepy voice.

"My back is burning. Could you put some sunblock on it please?"

She had done so a few times in the last days and was slowly getting used to it. She sighed to show she wasn't happy with it but grabbed the lotion and started applying it on her sister's shoulder-blades. Except this time Anna's hand went to her back and pulled on the strings on her bikini top.

"What... what are you doing?"

"I don't want to get tan lines." She finished taking it off it and put it aside on the ground.

"But... what if someone sees you?"

"Who would see me? We're all alone."

"I... I don't know. What if someone arrives?"

"Unless he parachutes into our garden, I think he'll ring the doorbell."

Elsa tried to reason herself. It was actually not showing anything more than before. There was no harm done. Just a strap off. She managed to convince herself and went back to her book. Until she heard some movement and turned her head to see her sister turning to lie on the back. And the only thing she had on her upper-body was the locket she had given her, resting in the valley between her two naked breasts, small pink nipples pointed proudly toward the sky.

"Sis, you're staring." How much time had passed? She had to find an excuse.

"What? No." _Fuck_. "I'm thinking."

"Hum hum." She saw that Anna was blushing despite her assured voice. _Of course she's blushing, you're staring at her_ _bare_ _chest!_

"You should take off the necklace if you don't want tan marks" _Fuck, couldn't you tell her to put her_ _bikini_ _top back instead?_

"Humpf. I don't want to get it off."

Elsa closed her eyes to stop staring but all she could see was her sister's lightly freckled chest and pink nipples. _Why did she do_ _that? Is_ _it a normal thing to do? Does she really care about tan lines? Is she just messing with me? Has she got an exhibitionist fetish or something? Does she just want to be comfortable? Do I see evil around because I'm corrupted myself? Are sisters normally_ _embarrassed_ _to see each other naked? Or_ _should_ _it_ _be_ _ok_ _like when you are just kids,_ _because no one should feel aroused_ _?_

She would love to ask someone about this, but the only person she could speak to didn't have a sister. She grabbed her phone and texted her best-friend anyway.

**3:30 Is it ok to sunbathe topless?**

The reply came quickly.

**3:32 lol! Is it about tomorrow? Is it a nudist party you're organizing? How surprising of you.**

Couldn't she be serious from time to time? She was writing a reply when she got another one.

**3:34 But I guess it's ok. Plenty of women do it on the beach. Just have to feel confident.**

She sighed. Yeah, it was nothing extraordinary. Plenty of women did it. With many people they didn't know around them. Anna had done it in front of only one person. Someone she trusted.

**3:36 Is there a topless princess near you?**

Of course she would guess.

**3:37 Yeah. I won't survive this summer.**

**3:38 Poor you. The girl you love and who asked you to feel her up is almost naked next to you. I feel so sorry for you :'(**

Elsa groaned and shut the phone off.

"Put some sunscreen." She avoided looking at her.

"Do you wa... ?" Elsa cut her off before she could finish. "And do it yourself."

Anna chuckled. "I was joking."

Elsa put her sunglasses on to hide her eyes and shamefully turned a little to make sure her sister was protecting herself from the sun. _Yeah, keep te_ _l_ _ling yourself that excuse, you may start believ_ _ing_ _it._

"I invited my friends tomorrow."

"Oh, good. The whole day?"

"In the afternoon. And the night, if it's ok with you?"

"Sure!"

* * *

The next day they cooked together for lunch and Elsa was glad that her sister was wearing a green pareo on her swimsuit. It was sexy and it caught her eyes multiple times, but at least she was covered a little. It was nice cooking with Anna and it reminded her of her first date with her ex girlfriend. She had been nervous at the time, but she was sure she hadn't been as troubled by her cooking partner as she was now.

They had called their parents this morning to tell them everything was ok, and her friends were supposed to arrive in an hour or two. It felt strange to be alone here with Anna, but she liked it. And she knew it was mutual because Anna had been beaming with joy since their parents had left.

They ate together and prepared the house while waiting for her friends. Elsa brought a laptop and two speakers near the pool, and Anna brought three other recliners and towels. Olaf arrived first with a pack of beers, that she wouldn't touch at all, and a beach ball. He said hi to them, took out his shirt and immediately jumped into the pool.

"You're so lucky to have a pool. I've been dying because of the heat."

He got out of the pool, water dripping on his muscular chest and Elsa noticed that he was a handsome man after all, even is she was definitely not interested. Still she couldn't help glancing at Anna to see if she was eying him. She was glad to see she was actually looking at her.

Finn and his girlfriend arrived soon, with meat for the barbecue they had planned for dinner. They spent the afternoon in or near the pool, playing and laughing together. Olaf had just got out of the pool to grab a beer when Rapunzel asked for a chicken fight and climbed on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Come on Anna, climb on your sister. I'm sure I can take you down."

"Game on!" Before she could complain, the redhead hopped on her shoulders and tightened her thighs around her face. The older sister circled her arms around her sister's legs to hold her tight and tried not to focus on the wet fabric against her neck.

Once they were all ready, Finn launched himself at her but she quickly sidestepped to the right and Anna pushed hard on Rapunzel's back, who fell into the water.

Anna giggled. "Fastest chicken fight ever." She bent and kissed her sister on top of her head. "Did you forget sis took some boxing classes?"

Fin grunted and Elsa laughed.

"Come on Rapz get back on him!" said Anna who was clearly enjoying herself

Elsa's competitive nature took over her and she added "And try to last longer than two seconds!"

She did and the second fight was longer. Anna was obviously weaker than her opponent but Elsa did all she could to assist her and throw her opponent off-balance. They won again, and again, finding some understanding between them as the time passed. Anna progressively learned how to compensate her lack of strength with speed, and they worked together as one.

Rapunzel finally conceded. "Seems we can't win."

Finn nodded, out of breath.

"Come in here Olaf and help me get Anna down!"

Olaf agreed and took Finn's place who happily left his position to grab a beer instead.

Elsa tightened her grip on her sister's thighs, foreshadowing it would be harder against their new opponent. The fight was definitely harder but the two sisters won nonetheless when Elsa successfully made Olaf lose his balance. Anna kissed her again and Elsa couldn't help but brag about their victory. "Sorry Rapz, you won't win today!"

Finn took his girlfriend's place on his friend's shoulder and Anna chuckled. "You really want to see us lose, huh?"

They won the first game but Anna finally hit the water in the next one. Elsa was exhausted and crashed on her towel, panting. She was soon joined by Anna who lay next to her and took her hand in hers. "Took them long enough to defeat us."

"Yeah." She looked at her friends and added with a smile. "We had to lose on purpose or they would have never stopped."

They spent the end of the afternoon on the towel and then wolfed down the meat and sausages Finn was grilling on the barbecue. They played board and card games until late and they found themselves still outside after midnight. The temperature had lowered a bit, but they were far from cold in the warm summer night. They couldn't see anything anymore though, even with the light she had turned on in the living room.

"I'll have to bring a lamp here if we want to continue."

"I've got a better idea!" suddenly said Rapunzel as if she had just got the idea of the century.

"Hum?"

"We should go skinny dipping!"

"What?!" Elsa wasn't going to do that.

"Come on, it's something we have to do once in our life! It's dark, and it's still hot so it will be nice to get in the water."

"Don't need to be nude to do that."

"I'm in!" said Finn, and Olaf nodded too. "Yeah, come on, that's what teenagers do at pool parties."

Anna was blushing but she shrugged. "Why not, sis?"

"No." Her voice was way colder than she had meant at first and the others looked at them with surprise. "You're not doing it Anna." She would die before letting Anna get nude in front of her friends, even if they couldn't see a damn thing in the dark.

"Come on, it's not that bad."

"Don't argue, Anna, it's definitive."

"You're not my mother, Elsa! And I'm sixteen. I can do what I want!"

_Fuck, why does she have to take it that way? I'm perfectly aware I'm not your mother, Anna._

She breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm herself.

"Can you follow me inside please?" she didn't want to have this conversation in front of her friends. She went in and Anna followed. She closed the door behind them.

"Please, Anna, I'm begging you, don't do this."

"What? Why...?" She looked surprised by the tone of Elsa's voice.

"I... I know I'm not your mother. And I don't want to ruin your fun. It's just...I... I can't stand it. Please don't. Can you do this for me?"

"Of course, sis. You just had to ask." She smiled and hugged her. "I would never do something that makes you unhappy."

"Thanks." She rubbed her back and sighed, relieved. They stayed in this position for some time until she kissed her on the head. "Come on let's get back to them."

She opened the door and got out, half-expecting to see her friends naked in the pool, but they were standing and packing.

Rapunzel spoke first. "It's getting pretty late actually. We're going back home. Thank you so much for the day, it was awesome!" The two young men nodded.

"You can sleep here if you want. We've got plenty of room."

They looked at each other, not sure of what to say. _They must think we argued with Anna_.

"I'll sleep with Anna, so one of our room is free."

"Oh, ok. Are you sure you don't mind?"

Anna answered. "No, it's fine. You can stay here."

They agreed and spent the night there. Elsa took a shower and went to her bed, and Anna soon joined her, smelling of shampoo. She was half-asleep already when Anna asked her "Is it because you were jealous?"

The blonde grunted but said yes, to which Anna giggled. The redhead settled herself in her arms and Elsa complained. "It's too hot to cuddle, Anna."

"You shouldn't have given my room to your friends then." The redhead went to open the window but got back to her initial position. Elsa didn't complain. She knew better anyway.


	37. Memories

Her sister's friends had left the next day and Anna could see Elsa's mood worsen as the day passed. She tried to be as close to her as possible, like every year, and made sure she was there if she needed her. The blonde tried to show nothing, as usual, but Anna understood her enough to know she wasn't doing fine. Yet she knew that forcing her to speak of it would not work.

On the night of the 15th of July, Anna woke up, feeling too hot in her bed. She kicked out the sheet and went to the window to try to get some fresh air. Then she got out of her room and went to the kitchen to drink something cool. When she got up she heard a cry coming from her sister's door and opened it, alarmed.

Elsa was agitated in her sleep and she was crying. Anna walked toward her and heard her mutter some words between sobs. "I'm sorry Anna. I'm so sorry. Please get better. I can't lose you." Anna's heart clenched at the words and gently shook her to wake her up from her nightmare.

"Sis, wake up, it's just a nightmare." Elsa finally opened her eyes and looked around her. Tears were still rolling off her cheeks. "It's ok sis, I'm here. I'm safe." She lay beside her and Elsa burst out crying and took her in her arms, crushing her with all her strength. Anna positionned her sister's head on her chest and gently stroke her beautiful platinum hair.

She whispered soothing words in her ear and Elsa progressively stopped crying, her breathing getting more regular. She had never wanted to speak with her about what had happened and Anna didn't remember anything because she was only four at the time. But from what their parents had told her, there had been an accident involving the two of them when they were kids. Apparently she had convinced her sister to get upstairs, where they were forbidden to go. Elsa had helped her climb the stairs and they had played for some time until she had hurtled down the stairs head first.

Her parents had been warned because of the cries of her sister and when they had got there their first reaction had been to blame Elsa for it. They still regretted it today, especially because they should have been the ones to watch over them, and they had tried many times to explain to her that it wasn't her fault, but she guessed Elsa had never accepted it. Anna had ended up in the hospital for several days and it seemed Elsa had cried and stayed at her side from the moment they had found them to the moment she had woken up.

It had been a really traumatic event for Elsa, more than a simple accident should ever have been, and it had changed her. She had taken her responsibility as a big sister extremely seriously and had been overly protective of her ever since. She had also quickly become a reliable and responsible child. Anna didn't really know what to think of that.

Obviously she hated seeing her sister in this state every year when the date approached, but she also had to admit that this accident had made her sister the young woman she was today, and she loved her that way. Maybe she should feel guilty but she loved how protective she was toward her, and how much she cared. She smiled as she remembered a few days ago when she had got mad because she didn't want her to go skinny dipping. What she had told her then was true: she would never do something that would make her sad or angry. More than that, she was ready to do anything to make her happy. _If you're jealous just tell me you don't want me to date anyone and I just won't. We could stay together forever._ _I feel the same way._

Elsa was quiet now but she could still feel the dampness of her tears on her chest. Usually they slept together to chase the nightmares away on the night of the 16th. She would still have nightmares but Anna was right there with her when it happened. She wondered if the nightmares had happenened before on the 15th and hoped it wasn't the case. _What if she just didn't say anything because she doesn't want to bother me?_ It could totally be her style. The redhead was glad she had woken up and left her room.

She continued stroking her hair and Elsa sniffed.

"Humpf, don't wipe your nose on my shirt."

The blonde chuckled. "Sorry. There are tissues on my bedside table." Anna grabbed them with her free hand and handed one to her.

"Thanks. For everything."

"No problem." She stroke her back. "Go back to sleep, and don't worry, I'm not leaving you."

The blonde tightened her hug around her small waist and nuzzled against her chest. Their position was usually reversed, but she was glad to be the one comforting the other for once.

They spent the next day together and Anna did all she could to keep her sister's mind out of the accident. Still, she wasn't sure it was possible even if she gave it her best. They baked a giant chocolate cake and couldn't even eat it completely throughout the day.

Anna was getting into her sleepwear when she heard Elsa through the door.

"Will... will you sleep with me tonight?" They never spoke of it but Elsa always asked her that, and she would say yes without asking questions.

"Of course." She opened the door and went to her bed with her. They spoke for a while until Elsa wished her a good night.

* * *

Elsa was glad her sister was there with her, but she didn't want to fall asleep. She knew she would have nightmares, like the night before, and even if Anna was right here to comfort her, it wasn't going to be pleasant. Besides, her mind was buzzing with activity, her stomach ached from all the chocolate she had eaten, and her sister's body against her combined with the temperature in the room made her sweat and pant.

It must have been at least one in the morning when Anna whispered. "Are you sleeping?"

"Nope."

The redhead sighed. "Thinking?"

"Yeah... why don't you sleep?" Silence settled in between each of their sentences.

"It's too hot in there. And I don't want to be asleep if you have a nightmare."

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

"Want something to drink?"

"No, but I have an idea."

"Hum?"

"Let's go swimming."

This time she didn't let a moment of silence settle. "At this hour?"

"Why not? It will freshen us up. And we can't sleep. And we're alone."

"Ok. Let's meet there."

Anna smiled and got out of the room while Elsa quickly took out her light summer nightdress and traded hed panties for her bikini bottom. She added her bikini top, adjusted it, and went downstairs. She heard a splash in the silent of the night and guessed that her sister was already in the pool. She heard her whisper "Come on, hurry up and join me! What were you doing?"

"Changing!"

"What? I think you don't understand how moonbathing works, sis."

Did she mean... ? Elsa looked around her and soon found Anna's panties and pajama shirt on the grass.

"Are you... are you naked?"

"Yep. It feels oddly liberating."

"I... I can't..."

Anna appeared in her field of vision. She couldn't really see her but she could identify the outline of her head over the side of the pool.

"Come on sis. There's no one here. I know you didn't want me to be nude with your friends around. But we're just the two of us. Strip down and join me."

Elsa gulped. But she did as she was told. Partly because she had the habit of doing what Anna wanted. Partly because she had to change her mind and it sounded like a very efficient distraction. Partly because it was just a thing teenagers did. But mostly because a part of her was dying to do it.

She unhooked her bikini top to free her breasts and blushed as she saw that Anna was clearly watching her. _It's dark, she can't see anything_. Still, it felt wrong but extremely arousing at the same time when she lowered her bikini bottom with her thumbs and let if fall on the ground while her sister looked at her from a few meters away.

She came closer and whispered with a shy voice. "Can you turn your back while I get in?"

Anna giggled but turned the other way, and the blonde quickly climbed the ladder and entered the pool. The water sent a shiver through her body as it hit her naked crotch and she could feel her nipples hardening. Or maybe it was because her sister was nude in the same pool, not even two meters away.

Anna turned back and even in the dark of the night, she could see more than enough. The level of the water reached her just below her small breasts and Elsa clearly saw that her sister's pink nipples were hard as diamonds too.

She followed Anna's eyes and blushed even harder when she understood that she was looking at the same thing. She kneeled a little in the water so that it would reach her neck and hide her body.

"It feels good, right?" said Anna in a calm voice.

"Yeah... yeah it does."

They were both whispering and it felt intoxicating to be here in the dead of night, without a sound but Anna's small voice and the lapping of the water. She had the impression they were all alone in the world, together, and she wished the moment would never end.

They did some breastsrokes in the water, enjoying its refreshing power in the hot summer night. Elsa was loosening her hair when she noticed she couldn't see her sister anymore.

"Anna?" she whispered.

A cute freckled head got out of the water in front of her and gave her a bright smile. "Hi sis."

They were inches away and Elsa could feel the water rippling from her body to hers. She looked in her eyes and lost herself in the green pools. And in the silence and darkness of the night, she cupped her delicate chin with her fingers and leaned against her.

Their lips met and it was nothing like the peck they had shared a few weeks ago. It was soft and timid, but it lasted longer and it conveyed all the love she held for her, all the things Elsa couldn't tell her. Anna's lips parted and Elsa slipped her tongue in the opening. It completely blew her mind when their tongues met and she forced herself to pull her face away from her. But Anna's mouth wouldn't let her and followed her as she leaned back, as if her lips wouldn't let the kiss end. Their breasts brushed as their heads continued leaning backwards and Elsa had to put her hands on her sister's shoulders and stop her with all the softness and care she could muster.

Anna opened her eyes and they looked at each other for a long time, speaking without words. They both enjoyed the moment, hearts racing in their chests, before leaving the pool together. They each grabbed a towel and dried themselves before heading back to her bed, carefully climbing the stairs in the complete darkness.

They lay in the bed together, not even caring about their nudity, and Elsa found sleep quickly, knowing they would never speak again of what had happened. It would be a moment cut out from time that she would keep in her heart and treasure all her life. No nightmares bothered her this night.


	38. Secret

Anna woke up completely naked in her sister's bed and realized that it hadn't been a dream. Still, she felt a bit embarrassed now -and slightly aroused- and rose silently to grab some underwear in her bedroom. Once she wasn't nude anymore she wondered if she really could get back to Elsa's bed. Her sister would wake up in the same condition and with the same feeling, so maybe it was better if she stayed here.

She sat on her bed and thought about what had happened. It had been a magical moment, unreal. They had been alone, in the dark of the night, while every one else was sleeping. This moment had been theirs. No one saw it, no one knew, and no one would ever know. They had been completely alone, and it was as if it had been out of this world, or at least out of this time. She still remembered everything vividly, and she was certain Elsa would too, but she wanted to keep this memory intact, alone and perfect in its time bubble, with no connection to either the past or the future.

And she knew it would be awkward to speak about it anyway, so she would just treasure it, safe in her mind. She remembered the kiss, of course. It wasn't even relevant to compare it to the other kisses she had experienced. She had felt whole and she had wanted it to last forever. Elsa had been right to stop it, of course. They were sisters. Last night, in the pool, caught up in the moment, it had seemed insignificant but now she found it a little weird. Even if she didn't have friends with siblings and had always had some difficulties finding the line between appropriate and inappropriate behavior, she was fairly certain you weren't supposed to kiss your sister on the lips. And even less when the kiss involved tongues.

She didn't understand how such a moment could have happened between them, as they were sisters, but she was glad it had. The time they had spent looking at each other after the kiss had been almost as important. She had seen so much love in Elsa's eyes. Maybe she had kissed her because it was the only way she had come upon to convey all of it. _I did something similar when she got her school results._ But it had been just a peck. _You didn't stick your tongue in her mouth back then._

Anyway, Anna was genuinely happy. More than she ever had. And she really hoped it wouldn't be awkward with her sister. _I don't think it will. We both understood_. She put some clothes on, a very low denim short and a top that showed her navel, and went outside. She picked up her panties in the grass, along with her pajama shirt and Elsa's bikini and brought them back inside.

Elsa had woken up and got downstairs while she was outside and Anna came to her to give her the swimsuit. Elsa took it with a smile and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hi Anna."

"Hey sis. Did you sleep well?"

"Great, actually. You?" Anna was glad her sister had slept well. She had nightmares every year, even if she was with her, and she really hoped the next years would be easier too. _Maybe the memory of yesterday night will replace the one from twelve years ago_. If all it took to make her forget the accident was some french kissing, she would gladly do it every year. She smiled at the thought and answered.

"Great too." They both knew the other remembered, and they both didn't want to speak about it, but it didn't feel awkward, and Anna felt relieved.

"What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. I just feel… good. Rested."

Elsa laughed. "Yeah. Let's start with breakfast."

And with breakfast, the routine came back.

* * *

Elsa had feared it would be awkward with Anna after what they had shared in the pool, but things got back to normal quickly. She got back to her cold reserved attitude and her sister went back to her carefree and wild behavior. It was as if it hadn't happened, except that she still had the memory of it. And the guilt. She knew Anna had liked it, perhaps as much as herself, so she wasn't feeling like she had forced anything on her. The way the redhead had tried to make the kiss last proved it. What she feared the most was to contaminate her sister with her disease. What if she started to feel the same way one day? How could she inflict something like that to her? It would ruin her life.

The next days were spent as the first ones, except that Anna had totally embraced her passion for topless sunbathing, and Elsa was glad to go to work and change her mind.

It was her first day, and she was a bit stressed out. _What if it doesn't go well? What if I just hate it and spend the day looking at the clock?_ She finished braiding her hair and put on some eye-liner. Then she grabbed her purse and her keys and went outside to say goodbye to her sister. It was late afternoon and she had put back her bikini top. She was drawing on a desk-chair.

"I'm heading to work. See you tomorrow!" Her first shift began at seven, so she would come back during the night.

"Ok! Work hard so that you can buy me things next year!" She answered playfully.

"Sure. Don't forget to eat and don't go to bed too late. And don't open the door to strangers."

"Yes, Miss Wynter."

The blonde chuckled and kissed her goodbye. She drove to the bar and parked near it. She breathed in before entering and looked inside. Her boss was there, at the counter, and she spotted Cindy taking orders at a table. It seemed their shifts overlapped.

She went to to the counter and said hi.

"Ah, good to see you. There's a football game tonight so there's going to be a lot of customers. Grab a uniform and follow Cindy's instructions."

She nodded and went to the locker room to change. She had texted him her size last week and found a locker with her name on it. She changed, put her clothes and her bag in the locker and locked it with her new key. She unbuttoned only one button at the top of her blouse. She had noticed Cindy had three of them loose, but she wasn't going to show her cleavage to everyone. She wanted to make money, and she'd be happy to get tips, but she wasn't going to use her looks for that.

She got out and went to Cindy who explained her what to do. She worked hard during a few hours, and had some difficulties dealing with everything, especially when the game started and people began shouting and getting drunk.

The bar cleared out eventually, and she found herself waiting at the counter with her coworker.

"How many hours are you working? You were already here when I arrived."

"Yeah I work a lot. I'm kind of a partner here, so I don't count my hours."

"Oh, ok. So, how was I?"

"Good. It's just your first day so don't freak out, you'll get the ropes quickly. And customers like you. Did you get some nice tips?"

Elsa reached for her pockets and emptied them on the counter. There were a few bills and a good number of coins. She counted quickly and came up with a really good sum of money.

"Wow, yeah. It really pays up."

"Hehe. The pay isn't really good, but you'll see, at the end of the month you'll have made good money. I usually double my pay with tips."

She put it back in her pockets. It felt good.

"So, how's the wild schoolgirl?"

Elsa cleared her throat. "Good. Good." she hoped her cheeks weren't too red.

"How did you meet?"

She went with the same lie they had used when Anna had cornered her into fake-dating in front of her friends, and Cinderella seemed to buy it.

"That's cute! But aren't you going to college next year?" Elsa nodded.

"Are you trying a long-distance relationship?"

"No, not really."

"Yeah… it's hard to make it work. So you're ending it soon?"

"No, she… she's following me." Judging by her eyes, she was surprised.

"Wow. Isn't she fifteen?" _She's really going to think I'm a sex offender._

"Sixteen. And her parents agreed to it, don't worry. I'm not kidnapping her." She said it with humor, but she hoped her coworker wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Really!? That's amazing. It's like a phantasy come true for her. Her parents must really trust you."

"Yeah… I'm like a second daughter to them." She almost laughed as she said it. Anna would love it when she would tell her.

"I'm impressed. And kinda jealous. It's like you already found the one. At eighteen. And at fifteen for her." _Sixteen! How many times do I need to repeat it!?_ _Don't make it worse than it already is!_

"Anyway I was wondering… is your hot friend single?"

"Hum… Rapz? The blonde one? She's with Finn, the guy who was there with us the second time." _Strange that she didn't notice it. They're not really discreet about their relationship._

"Yeah that was pretty clear. But no, not her. Not that she isn't hot too, though. I meant the guy. Broad chest and shoulders, dark hair, brown eyes."

"Oh. Olaf. I assumed you were…"

"I'm bi. More opportunities! So, is he single?"

"Yep. And I'm sure he'd be interested in you. Do you want me to give him your number?"

"Na, give me his. I'll call him."

"Sure." She opened her phone and looked at her contact list. Then she gave her his number and the waitress wrote it down with a smile.

"Great, thanks!" New customers arrived and they got back to work. When it was finally over she went back to the restroom and changed. She glanced at her phone, that she had locked in the locker, and noticed that she had a dozen of texts. She felt alarmed when she saw they were all from Anna. _I hope nothing bad happened_. She was relieved as she read them and understood that Anna was just bored. She was asking her how it was, what she was doing, or if people were nice. In the last one she was saying she was going to sleep and wished her a good night. She put the phone in her pocket and drove back home. Her legs hurt from standing for so many hours and she was glad it was over, but all in all she was satisfied with her day.

She got to her room and noticed a post-it on her lamp. "Hey sis! I baked a chocolate cake. There's a slice for you in the fridge. Wake me up if you wanna talk. Good night 3" The blonde smiled as she read it and went to the fridge to fetch her cake.

She sat on the couch and began eating it. She soon heard noises and noticed Anna coming down the stairs. She was rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry Anna, didn't want to wake you."

"It's ok. Tell me how it went! And why didn't you answer my texts?"

"Because I was working? I didn't have it on me."

"Humpf." She lay on the couch next to her and rested her head on her lap. Elsa started telling about her day and she laughed when she told her about her conversation with the other waitress.

"Aren't you ashamed of eating a whole slice of cake while your sister is starving?"

"Didn't you have a whole cake at first?"

"Maybe..."

Elsa laughed and gave her a spoonful of her cake that she gladly accepted. She had considered fetching another spoon but figured that if they shared toothbrushes, despite Elsa's constant complaints, they could share spoons too.

She talked about the clients she had met and the tips she had received and the redhead soon fell asleep on her knees. Elsa considered sleeping here on the couch to avoid waking her, but she had worked all evening and needed efficient rest. So she put one hand under her legs and one under her back and lifted her without too many difficulties. _She's so light_. She carried her upstairs and put her back into her bed, with a kiss on her forehead. She was leaving when Anna grabbed her arm.

"Stay here."

Elsa considered it. She had never slept in Anna's room and she wasn't sure it was a good idea to start now. But she had spent the day alone, and she knew Anna had missed her. Against her better judgment, she undressed and grabbed the largest shirt she found in her sister's closet. It was a bit tight at the chest and it only reached her navel, but she shrugged and joined Anna, who sighed with pleasure at her proximity.

* * *

A pleasant routine settled in during the first week. On the second day she had found a cute redhead sleeping soundly in her bed and she hadn't have the heart to tell her to go back to her own bed. Except that it had been the same thing all week. In the morning, Elsa would find lunch ready for her, prepared by her sister, and they would spend a few hours together before she went to the bar.

She had noticed Cindy was keeping her phone on her and had started doing it too, so that she could answer Anna's texts whenever she had some free time. Work was going fine, and she was starting to know the regular customers. Cinderella had called Olaf and they had started dating. He was at the counter right now, waiting for her to finish her shift.

"So, second date tonight, huh?" she asked him.

"Yep. Did she say something about the first one?" he whispered.

"Hum, I think she liked it. Did you tell her you were going to travel across Europe in a month and a half?"

"No… I don't know, if it's going really well I guess I could delay my trip."

"Oooh. You're really into her." She smiled and he blushed a little.

"Yeah well… there's still a small problem. If it ever gets serious, you will have to tell her about Anna."

"Oh. Yeah." She hadn't thought about that. She was still lying about it and the more time passed, the more awkward it would be to reveal the truth. But it was also forcing Olaf to lie to her.

Her coworker came out of the locker room wearing a light summer dress and walked to them. She kissed Elsa's friend and said: "Good, I'm ready to go!"

Olaf got up and was ready to go when she added. "Oh by the way, we should totally have a double date one day!" _Fuck_. Elsa nodded and they left. She would have to find excuses to avoid it.

Her parents came back home the next day and asked her if everything had gone well. She wondered for a few seconds. It was the last occasion she would have to get away with her initial plan. She just had to tell them it hadn't worked out and Anna wouldn't live with her in September. But it would hurt Anna a lot, and she wasn't ready to do that. _And I loved th_ _ese two_ _week_ _s_ _so much_ _…_

"Yep everything went fine." _We went skinny dipping and kissed, and it was awesome_. "Great, actually."

"Good. It should go well in September too, then."

"Yeah." She knew it was a bad idea, but she couldn't fight it.


	39. Corona

Their routine quickly changed once their parents came back. She no longer found a sleeping Anna in her bed when she came back from work, she no longer enjoyed her sister's meals when she woke up, and they had to deal with Agnarr and Iduna's presence. She found herself quite regretting it, and looked forward to September. The only positive result, even if a part of her shamefully regretted it too, was that Anna had stopped lying topless in the garden.

It was August and she only had a week of work left ahead of her. She was growing tired and a bit bored about her job, and would be glad once it was over. Olaf and Cindy had been going out for almost three weeks now, but she had successfully avoided going on a double date. Anna had come to the bar the day before, with her friends, and she had been a bit afraid of blowing her cover, but it had gone fine.

She was enjoying her break in the locker room, surfing on the web, when Cindy came in. "Your girlfriend's here. Want me to send her here while you finish your break?"

"Huh... yeah ok."

The waitress came back a minute later with her sister. "I'm leaving you two lovebirds here. Don't get too wild, Anna." She winked at her and left.

"So, what was that about?"

The blonde sighed. "She may believe you're wild in bed."

"Oh." Her cheeks instantly turned red. "That's... flattering?"

"Yeah... blame Rapz, not me."

"So... why did she bring me here exactly?"

"I... I guess she thinks we're making out right now."

"Oh." A pause. "Maybe we should, then!"

"Anna!"

"What?" she said, laughing. "It could totally blow your cover if she gets in and sees us just speaking."

"Anna..."

"I'm kidding."

"Why are you here anyway? For the free drinks?" The boss allowed his employees to drink non-alcoholic beverages as they wanted, and Elsa had figured it could extend to her sister.

"I'm so bored at home. And I can't stand our parents anymore, they're always behind my back, watching what I'm doing."

"Have you found flats to visit?" She had asked her to actively search for flats while she worked.

They had agreed, with their parents, that they would make appointments and go visit them once Elsa was back on holidays.

"Yeah... some. I'm so looking forward September."

Elsa nodded and watched the clock. It was time to get back. "Break's over."

"Oki-doki. Want me to put some of my lipstick on you? To make it real?"

"No thanks, Anna."

"Your loss!"

They left the locker-room and went to the counter. She poured a drink for her sister and went to another table to take their orders. She glanced at her as she worked and soon noticed that a guy had sat next to her. They were just speaking but Elsa kept an eye on them. The boy must have been seventeen or something and he was good-looking.

She tried to go to them but new customers arrived and she had to take care of them. In the meantime, Cinderella was bringing beers to Anna and the young man. _He must have offered her a drink_. She could feel the jealousy burning inside of her and it worsened when she heard her sister's laugh. _Come on, trust her. She's moving out in_ _a few weeks, she won't start dating someone._

The worst thoughts went through her head. _What is she falls in love with him? Don't be silly they met ten minutes ago. But what if she does and decides she'll stay here because of him? I don't want her to stay in Arendelle. Or what if she just_ _want_ _s_ _to have fun with him? It's not like her! But what if she does?_ The thought of Anna kissing him -or worse!- made her sick, and she realized she was even more jealous now than she had been a few months back.

She took out her phone and texted her: **Don't forget we're supposed to be girlfriends**. It was a low move, but Anna had started it.

An answer came back quickly. **Oh, so should I tell him he can get a threesome?**

How could she laugh about that? And how did her little sister know such a word? _Damn, maybe Rapz is right. She's sixteen after all..._

Another text came. **Just tell me you don't want me to go out with him.**

What was she playing at? She started writing a reply. 'No, It's just that _you_ put me in this fake relationship thing, so you could stick to it.' But she read it again. _Who are you kidding?_ So she erased it and wrote a new one.

**I don't want you to go out with him.**

**Ok sis 3**

Why did she have to put hearts everywhere? She glanced at her and saw that she was leaving the table. She came to her and kissed her on the cheek. Then, loud enough for most people to hear, she said. "See you tonight, babe." and left the bar.

Elsa shook her head and went back to working, trying not to focus on the eyes watching her.

* * *

Anna was smiling as she left the bar. She hadn't been serious about going out with the boy that was flirting with her, but it felt nice knowing Elsa didn't want her to date someone. She was as jealous as her and finally admitted it.

When she got back home she went back to her flat-hunting mission. She had already established a list but she needed to flesh it out. Elsa had insisted they needed two bedrooms, and Anna had reluctantly complied, knowing that their parents wouldn't accept otherwise anyway. Between what their parents would give them and the merit scholarship Elsa had got thanks to her amazing results, they could afford something decent, so it wasn't too hard to find potential new homes.

Once her list was over, she called all the owners and tried to fit all visits in a day. They had a dozen flats to visit next Saturday. She printed the list and went downstairs to show it to her parents. They were both in the garden, sunbathing. They still had two weeks of holidays, and Anna had to admit being all day with them was really beginning to get on her nerves.

"Oh, you did it alone. I thought Elsa would take care of that."

_Of course you thought so. You think I can't do anything_. She knew their parents loved them both, but she also knew they were much prouder of Elsa and didn't really trusted her. She understood, because Elsa was like the perfect daughter, but still, she sometimes wished they would trust her more.

"Yep I took care of it. She entrusted me with this." At least Elsa believed in her.

"Good. And you took appointments too? What happened to our beloved daughter?"

_I just want to get away and live with Elsa as soon as possible!_ "Told you I'd be responsible."

"That's great. Maybe it really is a good idea to let you go." her mother said.

She nodded, but her father didn't seem so happy with it. "You didn't tell us, how did it go with Elsa?"

"Great!"

"How bad was it on the 16th?"

"Hum…" _we swam nude in the pool, she gave me the best kiss I've ever had, and we slept naked in her bed._ What face would they make if she told them the truth? It would certainly be hilarious. "Not too bad. She didn't even have nightmares."

"Oh. That's an improvement. I'm glad she's getting over it."

"Yeah." She took the list back and went drawing in her room. She had got back to her comics since she had kissed Elsa in the pool. It had given her some new inspiration.

* * *

Elsa had successfully avoided going on a double date with Olaf and his new girlfriend. She had come up with new excuses every time, and her coworker had finally stopped asking her. She had also noticed they weren't speaking too much in the end. _She must think you're avoiding her_. Now that she had finished working at the bar, she hoped she would never have to see her again. She was a nice girl, and she could have been a friend, but she couldn't really tell her truth after having lied to her for a month. It was a bit cruel but she hoped her relationship with Olaf wouldn'tlast too long. She should have thought about that sooner and told her he was already seeing someone.

She had been back on holidays for a few days and she was going to Corona with Anna today. She had organized a day of visits for them, except that it started at eight in the morning, and neither of them wanted to get up at four on a Saturday, so Anna had booked them an hotel.

They left after lunch on Friday and hit the road. Anna sat next to her, clad in extremely short shorts and a tank top. Her top was loose on the side and her black bra was clearly visible from where she stood. Elsa had already seen her bare-chested, but somehow this was as arousing. She cranked up the AC and tried to focus on the road.

"What do you want to do this afternoon? Once we're there?" Anna asked.

"I don't know. I think we could visit the city. Or maybe go see your high-school and my college."

"There's a zoo, too."

"Something tells me you already know what we're doing today."

"I just looked at it." _And you booked a hotel_.

"Sure. The zoo it is then." They hadn't been in a zoo for years, but she remembered Anna had loved it. They had spent a really good day with their parents.

Anna sang to the mix-tape she had made her as Elsa drove on the highway. The road was smooth and the company great, but three hours was still a bit long.

"I'm not sure I'll enjoy doing it every week."

"What?"

"Coming back from Corona."

"Oh. We won't, then."

"I kind of promised our parents I'll drive you home every weekend." It had been one of her arguments to convince them.

"Yeah, well… we'll drive back home the first week. Then we'll find excuses not to come back so often."

"Hum hum." She would let Anna do it.

"Too much homework, extra classes on Saturdays, let me worry about that!"

Elsa chuckled. They finally arrived in Corona a few hours later and looked at their surroundings while Elsa searched for their hotel. She was glad they had a GPS because the city was way bigger than they had thought. And it was beautiful. It was situated on a big island and they had to cross a bridge to enter it. High buildings were visible from afar and a big medieval castle stood at the top of the hill in the center of the island.

She found a place to park not too far from their hotel and they walked there together. Elsa went to the clerk and grabbed their key while Anna held their small suitcase. The blonde wasn't too surprised when she noticed her sister hadn't asked for two separate beds. At least she had chosen a simple room.

It was as if Anna read her mind. "I wanted the room with a jacuzzi, but I thought our parents wouldn't agree to pay for it..."

"Yeah, I don't think either."

They quickly emptied their suitcase and Elsa put their clothes in one of the wardrobe.

"So, where's this zoo of yours?"

* * *

"Thank you sis!" Anna was happy her sister had agreed to go there. She had great memories of the last time they had gone to a zoo.

She quickly took her hand in hers as they walked through the place, watching the different animals in their pens. She blushed as she saw other young couples doing the same and wondered if people would think they were girlfriends. She got her answer quickly enough as she caught some reproachful glances from older people and conservative-looking bigots. It made her laugh and she felt a malicious pleasure kissing Elsa on the cheek or holding her arm every time someone seemed to disapprove.

Her sister didn't complain and Anna took advantage of it to appease all her clingy desires. They were sitting on a bench, eating ice-cream, when she took time to admire her. The sun was shining on her platinum hair and her red lips were forming a beautiful smile on her face. _She's so stunning_. Her knee-length skirt showed the porcelain skin of her calves and she gulped as she noticed a drop of sweat rolling in her cleavage.

"Anna?"

She quickly rose her head and focused on the deep blue eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok? It seemed you were daydreaming."

"Yeah, huh..." _I wasn't staring at your boobs, no no no_. "I was wondering what kind of animal was most like you!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you know. People do that."

"So, what animal am I?"

Anna thought for a while. It was hard to say. "A crane maybe? Beautiful and elegant. But smart. And deeply loyal."

She noticed a blush creeping on her sister's cheeks but she stayed quiet.

"So, what animal am I?"

"A sloth?" The answer came immediately.

Anna winced. "You're mean!" _She really isn't a romantic. Not that she should. Not romantic. She isn't nice, right, that's the word I was looking for._

"What? Sloths are cute. And you always want to go to bed or nap. And you cling to me like they do with trees."

"Humpf. I don't know if I should be offended or not. And they're not cute."

"A kitten then?"

"I prefer that indeed! Kittens are nice." She hugged her sister on the bench and kissed her on the cheek. It did seem like a date.

"See? You're acting like a sloth again."

She made an offended face and nudged her in the side. "If you want to be mean, I can be too." She noticed Elsa had not finished her chocolate ice cream ball and stole her cone. She licked it and handed her her own cone.

"I already ate the chocolate one. You can have the vanilla. Serves you right for being a mean sister. And you're not a crane, you're a polar bear! Cold and boorish." She stuck her tongue at her.

Elsa laughed and took the cone. Once they had both finished they went back to the visit, arm in arm, and came back to the car once it was getting dark. They were hungry too. Elsa handed her the keys and told her to wait for her in the car. She did so and turned on the radio as she waited. _What's taking her so long?_

She saw her coming back some time later. Well, she saw her blond hair and her feet, because the rest was hidden behind a huge stuffed polar bear. Anna came out of the car, laughing as Elsa struggled to walk with the big stuffed animal in her hands. It was as tall as Anna and twice as large.

"Couldn't leave the zoo without a souvenir. Here, this is for you. He doesn't look so boorish, though."

Anna tried to hug both her sister and the bear but her arms weren't long enough. "Thank you! He's so cute and fluffy! I love you sis!"

She held it in her arms. "But you shouldn't have. It must have cost you a lot."

The blonde shrugged. "I worked this summer and earned quite a lot with the tips. I can give presents to my sister when I want to." Anna kissed her again. "Come on, let's try to put him in the back seat."

They went back to their hotel and Elsa was going to leave when Anna stopped her.

"We can't let him in the car!"

"Huh… we're leaving the hotel tomorrow morning. What's the point of bringing him up to get him down in less than twelve hours?"

"He's sleeping with us tonight!"

"Anna..."

"No complaints! And he's big but not heavy, so it won't be that hard."

So she walked back to the hotel with a huge teddy bear in her arms, alongside Elsa. It was a bit awkward in the elevator and several persons looked at her with a smile. _I must look like a little kid_. But she didn't care and set him on the bed when they finally arrived in her room.

They ate at the restaurant in the hotel and went to bed early.

"Anna, he's taking half of the bed already."

"It's ok, we will all cuddle together." There was air conditioning in the room so it wasn't too hot.

She changed into her pajamas and jumped into the bed between the bear and her sister. She lay on the side and hugged the stuffed animal. "Come on, spoon me too." Elsa did as she was told and the redhead sighed with happiness as she was comfortably nestled between the two.

"Don't be so grumpy Elsa. I know you're jealous of him because he's cuter than you, but I still love you."

Elsa laughed "I hope so. Or I'll have to take care of him during the night. I haven't used a punching-bag in quite some time."

Anna hugged it tighter, protectively. "You wouldn't dare! He's so cute and sweet."

"Well, if it turns out you love him more than me… I'm not guaranteeing anything."

"Don't be silly. But at least _he's_ not rejecting my affection."

"Hum hum… but can he do that?" She hugged her tighter at the waist and left a trail of kisses on her neck. Somehow it made her shiver and she smiled.

"Are you really getting jealous of a stuffed animal?" Elsa grunted and Anna giggled.

She waited a few minutes before adding. "Thank you so much for the day. It was amazing."

"Yeah, we should do that more often." Then she kissed her on the top of her head. "Good night, Anna."

"'Night, sis."


	40. Moving In

Elsa woke up early, excited to finally go visit potential new homes. Anna was still in her arms and she was still tightly hugging the bear she had bought her. _She looks so cute like that_. She took a shower, changed and decided to wake her.

"Wake up Anna. We've got flats to visit."

She grunted and Elsa started tickling her. It always worked and the redhead was soon wide awake.

"I'll get him down" she said gesturing to the huge stuffed animal, "while you take your shower. And then we'll go eat breakfast."

"Ok. And don't hurt him, big meanie."

Once breakfast was over and everything was packed they started their visits. And they soon became disillusioned. Photos didn't correspond to the actual flats, rents were higher than what was indicated on the ads, nice flats were either next to main roads and they could hear every car passing by from the inside, or they were situated in spooky neighborhoods.

When noon came, they still hadn't seen a single one they liked. They sat at a terrace restaurant to eat something and began worrying.

"What if we can't find anything? I don't want to live in a slum or in a ruin."

"Don't worry Anna, we still have all afternoon." She tried to reassure her, but she was a bit concerned herself.

She texted her parents to let them know they were still looking and went back to the visits in the afternoon. It was 5PM and they had just got out of one with a hole in the roof when they finally came upon what they were looking for. Two bedrooms, one much smaller than the other but still a decent size, and a big open space with a kitchen on the side separated from the living room with a small low wall.

It seemed to be in a good state, and they had a nice view of the city. They were at the seventh floor, but there was an elevator so she wasn't really concerned about it.

"Finally!" Anna breathed out. "I can definitely see us living here together."

"Yeah, it looks really good."

The owner showed them every room and tried to sell it the best he could.

She found it a bit suspicious and tried to find a problem. Horrible noisy neighbors? No, only families. Planes passing over them? No heating? No Internet? Overpriced rent? But apparently everything was ok.

"Let's take it!" exclaimed Anna, taking her hand between hers.

The man eyed them. "You seem quite young for a couple wanting to live together. Have you got a job?"

Once again, Elsa blushed at the assumption. Seriously, two sisters couldn't even hold hands without people thinking they were girlfriends?

"No, I'm a student. And Anna's in high-school. But we're sisters. Our parents will vouch for us."

"Oh." He stopped for a while. "Sorry. Yes, if your parents vouch for you there's no problem."

"Don't you want to see the others first, Anna?"

"Na, it's great here." Elsa looked around and tried to imagine it with furniture. It would be great indeed.

"Ok, let's do it then!" They filled the papers and parted ways with the owner.

Once they were back in the car, Elsa breathed out. "I really feared we wouldn't find anything for a while."

"Yeah... but it's going to be great here."

* * *

What they had no thought about while choosing a flat at the seventh floor was that they would have a hard time moving in. Contrary to Rapunzel and Finn, who had chosen a furnished one, they had to get everything up. Their parents had got back to work so they couldn't help them and Elsa had asked her friends if they could give a hand.

Most things, like clothes, small objects and DIY furniture could be lifted up with the elevator, but she was currently struggling to get their new couch up to the seventh floor. She was panting and Olaf wasn't in a much better state.

"Let's... let's take a break." They had reached the fifth floor and she crashed on the couch in the middle of the corridor. Olaf joined her.

"I told Cindy, by the way."

"Oh... about Anna?"

"Yeah. It's getting serious between us, and I couldn't really keep this a secret. Especially if we all see each over from time to time."

"I understand. I should have told her a long time ago. How did she take it?"

"Hum... not gonna lie, she wasn't happy."

The blonde stayed quiet. Of course she didn't take it well. She had lied to her for a month.

"So, is it serious enough to delay your gap year?"

"Yeah. I registered in Arendelle's college. I'll see later for a gap year."

Elsa smiled. She was glad Olaf had finally found someone. "I hope it will work out. Even if it means I'm going to see her again. And it's going to be super awkward."

A man walked by and looked at them with wide eyes, most likely wondering what they were doing in the middle of the way. "Let's get this couch upstairs. There's plenty of other things to move."

They lifted it again and struggled to climb the last stairs. When they finally arrived, sweating and panting, they saw Anna kneeling and petting a huge dog. A guy was standing next to the dog, a big grin on his face. He was most likely the same age as Anna, but he was taller than Elsa and had a very strong build. His big nose gave him a goofy look and he had mid-long blond hair. Elsa wouldn't say he was handsome, but he looked... kind. Maybe even a little dumb, but a nice guy.

Anna raised her head to look at Elsa as she arrived and the dog licked her face. "Hey sis! This is our neighbor. His name is Kristoff, and this charming huge ball of fur is Sven!"

The blonde went to the boy and shook his hand. "Hi. I'm Elsa, Anna's sister." She avoided the animal. Not that she didn't like dogs, but he really seemed dirty and she feared he might have fleas or something.

"Yeah, she told me about you. I live just next door with my parents."

"And he's going to go to the same high-school than me!" added Anna with enthusiasm.

Elsa wasn't so enthusiast. "Oh, great."

There was a blank before Kristoff spoke again. "Let me help you with this." He went next to her and helped her raising the couch. From what she could tell, it didn't cost him too many efforts.

"Thanks." They brought it inside and Elsa noticed Finn and Rapunzel hadn't brought up so many things while they took care of the most bulky piece of furniture.

"That's a nice place you've got here. I so envy you Anna. Don't tell my parents though."

Anna laughed and Elsa silently reprimanded herself as she realized she was getting jealous again. _It's a good thing, she'll have a friend when she arrives at school._

"Let me help you with the other stuff."

"Are you sure?" Elsa didn't want to owe him anything. "We're five, we can do it."

"Yeah, I'm so bored that I'll actually enjoy it. Just let me get Sven inside." Anna petted the dog once more and the blonde boy went inside his home. He came back a few minutes later, looking ready to work.

They all took the elevator to go downstairs to the small truck they had rent, and continued bringing things up. Their new neighbor proved to be a hardworking, funny and genuinely kind guy. And he was a force of nature, carrying stuff as if it was light as feathers.

Their parents had bought them most of the furniture and electrical goods they needed, and Elsa had used some of the money she had earned during summer to buy a TV. Once everything was up, they started unwrapping.

"So, who's got the big bedroom?" Rapunzel asked, a cardboard box with a big "Anna's clothes" written on it in her arms.

"Hum, we didn't speak about that."

"I'll take it. Sis can have the big one."

Elsa found it a bit suspicious. She had been sure Anna would want the bigger one, and she was ready to let her have it.

"Are you sure? You were always complaining my room was slightly bigger than yours in Arendelle."

"Yeah, it's ok. It's big enough for me."

Rapunzel shrugged and brought the box to she smaller room. "I'll put it there."

Once things began to look better, the blonde went to her sister and handed her some money.

"Could you go shopping while we finish? Buy some pizzas and drinks for tonight."

"Sure. I don't really know where to go though."

"I can come with you and show you the neighborhood if you want."

"Yep! Thanks a lot, Kris."

_Nicknames already? They've known each other for three hours tops._

"No problem! Follow me." They left and Elsa started unpacking the tableware to put it in their cupboards. Rapunzel came to help her while the two boys busied themselves assembling the bed in her room.

"So, what do you think of this new neighbor of yours?" She asked innocently, but Elsa knew quite well where she was going with it.

"I guess he's a good guy. He offered to help while he didn't even know us. And he really looks kind."

"Yeah. And he's not an ugly one. A bit rough maybe, but he's tall, strong and has nice hair."

"Hum. Should Finn worry?"

"Nope! The question is, should you?" She had a malicious smirk on her face as she said it.

"Why should I?" She wasn't going to admit anything.

"Anna and him are already thick as thieves."

Elsa grunted and started whispering. "It's none of my business who she likes or doesn't like. And I'd prefer knowing she's with a nice guy than with someone like her ex."

"Yeah… you can't fool me, Elsa, I know you're getting jealous already."

She sighed. "I am. But I have to fight it. My jealousy is getting worse. And as I said, he does look like a nice fellow."

"You're right. Anything happened during summer?"

She hadn't told her about the kiss in the pool, and she wouldn't tell her because it wasn't a thing she wanted people to know. Not that she was afraid her best-friend would tell anyone, but it felt too intimate a moment to share.

"We kind of kissed when I got my baccalaureate results. Just a peck."

"At school?" Elsa nodded. "Yeah, I saw that. It was cute."

"I don't think everybody would feel the same." _And I hope you were the only one to notice it_.

"Yep. It took me quite some time to see it that way. Just know that I wouldn't turn my back on you if you acted on your feelings. Provided that Anna wants it too, of course."

"Huh… thanks. But it won't come to that."

Olaf interrupted their talk as he came in the living room to fetch some tools.

"Are you having difficulties with the bed?" she asked, trying to change the topic.

"Na, don't worry. It's going to be up and ready in no time."

When Anna and Kristoff came back, almost everything was ready. They put the groceries in the fridge and took a rest.

"Well, I think you don't need me anymore. I'll go back home. It's been real nice meeting you all, and I'm glad you're our new neighbors!"

He started saying goodbye to everyone and Elsa hesitated for a while. Finally, her good manners won over her jealousy. "You should come back in an hour to eat and drink with us."

"Hum… are you sure it doesn't bother you?" He looked at both sisters.

"Yeah, you really helped us today. It's the least we can do."

"Oh, thanks then. See you in an hour."

He left and Anna turned toward her. "Wow sis, where's your cold attitude? It's not your style to invite people home a few hours after you've met them." She smiled and Elsa playfully poked her in the ribs.

They added the last touches, putting clothes in their closets, configuring all electronic devices, sweeping the floor one last time, and watched their new flat once it was all finished. It felt cozy. And it already felt like home.

Her sister went to her side and circled her waist with her arms. "I'm so happy we'll be living here sis."

"Yeah." She made a pause, thinking about how it had come to this. She had just wanted to get away from Arendelle and her sister. And now, she would be living alone with her, in their own place. "I'm happy too."

They were getting really hungry when Olaf finally came back. Elsa had half-expected him to come all groomed and dressed-up, but he was still wearing plain clothes and his hair was all messed-up. He had a pack of beer in his hands, though, and Olaf gladly took it and put it in the fridge.

They ate pizza and drank beer, celebrating their new home, and Elsa took the opportunity to get to know their neighbor.

"So, you've been in Corona for a long time?"

"Yeah, I've always been here."

"So you didn't come here for the art classes like Anna?"

"Me, art classes? No way!" She had to admit she had difficulties picturing him as an artist. "I went to middle-school here, and the high-school Anna is going to is the closest from here."

"It would be great if we were in the same class! I mean… it could be useful as we're neighbors, and all." Anna seemed a bit embarrassed and Elsa didn't like it.

"Yeah, it would be great. Art classes are just an option, so it's possible. You'll have extra classes every day though."

Elsa went back to him. "Have you got siblings?"

"Nope. I only live with my parents. And Sven. I kind of regret it when I see how close you two are."

Anna giggled. "Yeah, people even think we're dating sometimes." She kissed her on the cheek as she said it and Elsa mentally facepalmed. _Did you really ha_ _ve_ _to_ _say_ _that on the first day you met_ _him_ _, Anna?_

"Oh? That's weird."

They spent a nice evening and it was past midnight when they heard a doorbell ring. They were puzzled at first, before they realized it was their bell. Elsa rose from the couch and went to the door, wondering who it could be. _I hope we didn't make too much noise on the first day_.

She opened it and saw a huge blonde man behind it.

"Hi. I'm your neighbor."

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm sorry, did we make too much noise?"

"No, no, don't worry. I'm Kriss' father." _Yeah, I can see the likeness_. "Can you tell him it's getting late?"

"Oh, yeah, sure."

"And welcome here, by the way."

She nodded and he left with a wave of his hand. Kristoff had heard the conversation and said goodbye to everyone before leaving.

The two sisters and Elsa's friends decided to call it a night and went to bed. As usual, Anna ended up offering hers and slept with her sister.

"What do you think of our neighbor?"

"He seems nice."

"Yeah… I like him already." _Humpf, I figured_. "I don't know, I just have the feeling we'll get along great."

"That's good. You haven't started school and you already found a friend."

"Yep." The redhead settled herself between her arms, head on her shoulder, and it reminded her of the two weeks they had spent alone together in Arendelle during the holidays.

"It's going to be an amazing year, sis."

Elsa nodded but had some difficulties falling asleep as she couldn't stop worrying about their new neighbor.


	41. Goodbyes

Elsa was driving with Anna at her side and she saw in the rear-view mirror that their parent's car was still just behind them. It was September 2nd, a Friday, and they were going to Corona for good this time. Well, they would come back for the week-end soon, but they were going to spend their first week alone there. Rapunzel and Finn had not waited for school to start and had begun living in their flat as soon as it was ready, but the two sisters had decided to come back to Arendelle and spend a last week with their parents. Anna was just sixteen after all, and the blonde knew her sister would miss them, despite what she was saying.

They had put the last things they needed in the truck of the car. Their laptops, some clothes they had not taken the first time, Anna's art supplies, and of course Marshmallow, who was currently lying on the backseat.

When they got home, and Elsa realized she had quickly associated the flat with home, the two sisters happily showed their parents around.

"It's really nice, girls! You'll be well here." their father started, and their mother added "Yes. It's a relief because you might be here for a long time."

Elsa hadn't really thought about that but they were going to stay there for at least three years. She planned to stay in college for at least five years, and Anna had to spend three years there for high-school. And there was no reason she would go to another university once she had finished school.

Anna put Marshmallow on her bed and they quickly put the last things they had brought in order. Their parents were going to stay until Sunday and Anna told them to put their things in her room.

"Thanks. Are you going to sleep on the couch?"

"It's not really comfy. I'll sleep with sis." _It's so generous of you, Anna!_ Still, Elsa wasn't really against it.

"Ok, then."

"I'm gonna say hi to Kristoff!" Anna left and Elsa offered something to drink to their parents. She knew the two teenagers had already exchanged phone numbers too, and it bothered her a little. But she had so stay away from it.

"Who's this Kristoff guy?"

"Our neighbor. Well, the son of our neighbors. We met him when we moved in."

"Oh. How old is he?"

"Sixteen, just like her. And they're going to the same school."

"Hum hum..." it seemed her father didn't like it either.

"Do you think she might have a crush on him?"

The blonde sighed. "I don't know. But he's a nice guy."

"You'll watch them, right? Make sure nothing bad happens."

"I will." _More than you think!_

They waited for Anna to come back, and left a few minutes later to visit the city. It turned out Corona was a beautiful town, especially in the city center. The two sisters had already seen it a little and they were getting to know it better. They walked in the streets as the sun was setting down and ate at a restaurant. They tried speaking about something else than the fact their parents would soon leave them alone here, but it weighed on all of them and an atmosphere of sadness and melancholy settled in.

Then went to bed as soon as they arrived back home, and Anna snuggled against her.

"I'm a little sad."

Elsa stroke her back gently. "Yeah, me too."

"I wanted so bad to get away from them. They really pissed me off during the holidays. But I think I'll miss them."

"We will go back to Arendelle whenever you want."

"Thanks, sis."

Elsa waited for a bit. "Do you regret it? The plan and everything? Coming here?"

"Nope." She hadn't hesitated and the blonde was glad. "It would be even worse if you were leaving alone. I don't know how I would have gone through it. What about you?"

Elsa wondered. Did she regret her own plan? They were only here because she had wanted to be far from her sister, after all. And it had failed in a spectacular way. They would still be together in Arendelle if she hadn't come up with this plan. She was pretty sure now that she was glad Anna had followed her. Living here alone would have been horrible.

"I don't know. But I'm glad you're here with me."

Anna raised her head and gave her a quick peck on the corner of her mouth, as if it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. "Me too. Night, sis."

Elsa was a bit stunned and didn't answer. The kiss had brought her back to the cherished memory of what had happened during summer and a lot of emotions she didn't want to feel because of her sister rushed over her. _I can't let her take this habit_.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day went as fast as the first. They did some home improvements in the morning and went to Corona's medieval castle in the afternoon. It was well maintained and they enjoyed the visit. Anna grew bored quickly enough though, and started sulking a little as Elsa refused to hold her hand. _Not with our parents_ _around._

She had been fidgeting on her phone for a few minutes when she announced her. "Kristoff says the water is still warm. We could go to the beach."

Elsa grunted. "Shut your phone and enjoy the visit." She grabbed her sister's hand and Anna gave her a bright smile. She led her through the different rooms and tried not to think about how easily she had been manipulated.

They ate at home and spent the evening watching TV. Their parents left after lunch the next day. The goodbyes were hard and they soon all started crying.

"Be responsible, work hard, and don't do anything you wouldn't do if you were still in Arendelle."

"Yes, mom."

"And Elsa, take care of your sister. Actually, you both take care of the other, ok?"

"Of course."

"And call us every day. Tell us if you want us to come visit you." Their two parents were both really emotional right now and Elsa wondered if she had ever seen her father cry before. She tried to wipe her own tears and hugged him. Anna was in a worst shape and was sobbing in their mother's arms.

The farewells lasted for a long time, until their parents finally left, with some last advice and nice words.

It was too silent once they were gone and she felt a little lonely. She wondered how hard it would have been if she had been forced to leave Anna too. The goodbyes would have been heart-wrenching. Anna was still crying and she took her in her arms.

"I'm gonna miss them."

"I know." She rubbed her back silently and it took her some time to get back to her usual self.

"What do you want to do today? Last day of holidays."

"Hum, we could go to that beach Kris was speaking about."

"Yep, okay. Let's change." She went to her room and changed into her swimsuit, then put shorts and a shirt on it. When she got out, Anna was already ready. She went to the bathroom to check if they had some sunscreen and grabbed the tube when she found it.

"Ok then, let's go."

"Hum… does it bother you if I invite Kristoff?"

_Yes_. "No."

"You sure?"

She shrugged. "He might become a good friend of yours, so yeah, let's go." She had to start fighting her jealousy, and it was a good way to do it. She thought about inviting Rapunzel and Finn but they were most likely enjoying their new life as a couple living together.

"Ok, I'll go see him." Elsa sat on the couch and waited for her to come back. _You have to let her go. She needs to find someone and you need to accept it_. _And he's a good guy. He'd be great for her, after what she went through with Hans._

She came back soon and told her their neighbor had gladly accepted and that he was currently changing.

He knocked soon enough and they joined him outside.

"Hey, Elsa."

"Hi." _Don't be too cold_. "How are you?"

"Kinda bummed out cause school is starting again tomorrow. But I guess it has to."

"Aren't you thrilled to start high-school? I was really looking forward to it when I was your age."

He looked at her as if she was crazy and Anna laughed. "Don't mind her, she's like the perfect student."

"School is great. Maybe you should have worked this summer too, Anna. I'm sure you'd be happy to get back to your books."

"Humpf."

"Anyway, should I take the car or not?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you had your license. Na, it's close. We can walk."

"Ok!" She closed the door and put the keys in her purse.

They left their building and followed his directions. They were walking side by side and Elsa didn't reject her sister when she took her hand. She had realized Anna did it more and more often, and she would often turn her away, but she was glad she did it in front of Kristoff. Maybe it meant she wasn't interested in him after all.

If Kristoff saw, he made no comment on it, and they arrived at the beach approximately twenty minutes later.

"Next time, we'll take your car sis. It's way too far to walk."

Elsa chuckled. "You really need to do more sport. You could use my treadmill."

"I knew you were working out! You're really fit." said Kristoff with enthusiasm.

Elsa could feel Anna's hand squeezing her own harder. "Yeah, I've been doing it for a year now. You're quite fit too."

"Yeah, I go to a gym. I could give you the address if you want."

Elsa wondered for a bit. "Why not? I need to make sure I'll have enough time between the flat and my courses first, but I'd like that."

They spoke about what he did to exercise while they walked on the beach, trying to find a free spot. She could see a lot of teenagers and students around them and she wondered if she would see some again tomorrow at the university. Maybe some of her next classmates were there.

They finally found a clear spot and placed their towels on the sand. Kristoff put his next to Anna and Elsa did too, so the redhead ended in the middle. Anna grabbed the hem and of her shirt and was going to lift it up, but Elsa turned her head away and observed their neighbor. She wanted to see if he would look at her, and was a bit surprised when he didn't.

_Maybe he knows you're watching him_. _Or maybe he ha_ _s_ _enough will not to ogle every undressing girl he sees_. She glanced at her sister and watched her as she unbuttoned her tight shorts and got out of them, which revealed her green bikini bottom. _Fuck he's got more will than_ _me_ _. Or maybe he's not into her_. Elsa had some trouble imagining it because she found her incredibly cute and sexy but she knew she had a biased judgment. Maybe she wasn't his type. _A lot of people love girls with_ _big_ _butts and boobs_. Elsa was crazy for her sister's slim and petite figure, but maybe he didn't see it for what is was.

She undressed too and observed the guy from the corner of her eyes as she did so. _Nope, it's not about a type. He's just considerate and doesn't stare._ She wasn't a proud person but she knew she had nice curves and was used to people glancing at her, and she was a bit surprised he wasn't.

She sat on her towel and grabbed the sunscreen from her bag before applying some of it on her. Then she handed it to Anna who used it too. She lay on the stomach and asked: "Can you put it on my back please?"

She didn't want her to ask their neighbor so she complied and straddled her legs, careful not to be too high on her. Then she started rubbing her shoulders and tried to not enjoy it too much. Anna's hands went to her back and she unhooked her bikini top. _Fuck, I forgot about that. She'd better not take it off or I'll rip Krisstoff's eyes out_. Thankfully, she just unhooked it and didn't cast it aside. Still, her back was bare for her and she continued her work, which quickly became a massage. She heard her sister moan a little when she rubbed her back dimples with her thumbs, the rest of her fingers on her slim waist, and it turned her on even more.

"I found it strange when you said it but I think I can see why people would think you're dating."

Elsa quickly took her hands out of her sister's exquisite body _. Fuck. You're not in your garden, there's plenty of people around._

She was searching for something to say but Anna just laughed. "She does the best massages. Would be a shame not to enjoy them."

Elsa decided to stay quiet and lay on the towel. She grabbed a book and started reading, but she wasn't in the right state of mind and had to go back to the same page over and over again. It seemed the two other teenagers took a nap.

Anna spoke an hour later. "It's getting really hot. Let's go swim for a bit?"

Kristoff agreed and so did Elsa.

"Can you help me with my top sis?"

"Yeah, of course." She was relieved she wasn't planning to go topless, but it felt really strange and arousing to help Anna with her bikini.

They stood up and went into the water. It was cold, colder than their swimming pool back in Arendelle, but it was a welcomed sensation and they spent the whole afternoon going from sunbathing to bathing.

When they got back home, Kristoff thanked them both for the day and they parted at their door.

"See you tomorrow Anna. Bye Elsa. I'll give you the address of my gym next time."

When he was gone, Elsa started cooking while Anna showered and they watched TV together afterward. It was eleven when the older sister argued they should go to sleep.

"Ok sis. Lemme brush my teeth and I'll join you."

"Huh… Anna, you do realize you've got your own room and bed?"

The redhead went to the bathroom and pretended she hadn't heard.

Elsa sighed and followed her. "We've already spent four days here and you've never slept in your bed. And I already told you not to use the blue toothbrush!"

"Don't be so grumpy." She spat in the sink and washed her mouth. "I know you like our sleepovers. And it's a ritual to sleep together before school starts."

Elsa conceded and found herself in her bed a few minutes later. Anna showed up at the door wearing a short T-shirt and she slipped under the cover to snuggle against her. She kissed her good night and tried to find sleep.

"Are you sure you're not bi, sis?"

"Huh? Where does that come from?"

"I don't know. You were strangely nice with Kris."

The blonde burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I can assure you I'm not bi. And I was just trying to be nice for you."

"Humpf. Ok."

"Don't worry, I won't steal him from you."

She thought she heard her mutter something but she couldn't make out the words. The day had exhausted her and she fell asleep quickly.


	42. New Beginnings

The alarm clock woke up the two sisters and Anna groaned at the irritating sound. She had been a bit worried last night and she had fallen asleep late. She extended an arm and hit the snooze button with her fist. _Five more minutes_. She nuzzled against the warm body against her and kept her eyes shut.

"Come on little sloth. Can't be late on the first day."

"Five minutes." she said in a low voice, gripping her sister's waist.

"Nope." Elsa had fallen asleep pretty quick and they hadn't even spoke much last evening. Of course she wasn't tired!

"Please..."

The blonde sighed and waited in the bed, but the red-head could feel how impatient she was growing. How could she be so excited to go back to school?

A few seconds later, from Anna's biased perception of time, Elsa discarded her arms and got out of the bed. "Hurry up, your five minutes are over."

She groaned again, missing her warmth, and her sister soon cruelly wound up the blinds and opened the window.

"You've got five more minutes while I prepare breakfast, but that's it."

"Thanks..."

She could smell hot chocolate soon and got up. She didn't bother changing and went to their kitchen to sit at the table. Elsa gave her her bowl and she felt a little bad letting her do everything. _I'll make up for it another day._

She yawned as Elsa sat opposite her. "Didn't sleep well?"

"Not really. I'm a bit worried everyone is going to know each other and I won't."

"You already know one person."

"Yes, but he must have friends there already."

"He can introduce you to them then. And you won't be the only one coming from afar."

She nodded. "Yep... but they will know each other from the dorms. Not that I regret being here."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll fit in easily."

They finished breakfast and Anna prepared her bag while Elsa showered. She came out in the same outfit she had worn last year for the start of school. _Why do I remember that? It's been a year!_ She had been hot back then, but her silhouette and curves were even more eye-catching now.

"Anna? Your turn."

The redhead came out of her thoughts and went into the bathroom. They left once she was ready and Elsa drove her to school.

"Have a good day. Text me to tell me how it's going."

"Sure, sis. Thanks for the ride. See you tonight." She kissed her and left the car, a bit anxious, wondering how her first day would go.

* * *

Elsa watched her sister walking inside her school. She turned toward her as she came inside and waved with a smile on her face before disappearing in the building. The blonde grabbed her phone and replied to the text Rapunzel had sent her during the ride.

**On my way, Just dropped Anna to school.**

They had agreed to find each other on the campus even if they didn't go to the same classes. Elsa had chosen the science course, obviously, with an emphasis on physics, while Rapunzel was in the literature department. Finn had gone for computer science, so she guessed she would maybe share maths class with him, but she wasn't sure.

She followed the GPS instructions but had difficulties finding a place to park. _I hope it's just because it's the first day_. She ended up parking quite far and almost ran to the university to avoid being late. She was panting when she found her friends in front of a building. They were kissing as she arrived and didn't see her.

"Come on! You live together now, do you really have to kiss here?"

They parted and laughed. "Hey Elsa. What took you so long? You're almost late."

She sighed. "Anna wouldn't wake up. And then I couldn't park."

"Well you'd better find your lecture hall quick. I'm gonna go." She kissed her boyfriend again and waved at Elsa. "Let's all meet at noon?"

They agreed and all left in different directions. Elsa looked at the board to find her lecture hall and directed herself to it. Apparently she wasn't the only one to be almost late, as people were hurrying around her, trying to find where they had to go. The lecture hall was almost full when she came in and she looked around for a place to sit. It was surprising to see such a huge room filled with students. _Well, it isn't Arendelle_.

She tried to find an empty seat next to the stairs so she wouldn't have to bother people to sit, but she couldn't find any. Then something caught her eyes. A girl was gesturing her to come. There was an empty seat on her right and Elsa guessed she didn't really have a choice now that she had acknowledged her. So she apologized to the people she was walking in front of and reached the seat.

"Thanks."

"No problem! It's really packed here."

"Yeah... "

"My name's Alice."

"Elsa." She looked at her neighbor as she introduced herself. She had blue eyes and long blond hair but what stroke her was the black bow in it. It looked... a bit childish. She was also wearing a long light blue dress that gave her a slightly conservative look.

"Nice meeting you, Elsa."

"Same." She was going to ask her if she was from Corona but a man in his fifties, who she guessed was most likely a professor, grabbed a mic and welcomed them. His ten minutes long speech was only a way to tell them they were now students and needed to act as such. They were no longer in high-school and needed to work hard if they wanted to succeed in this university. She turned to her neighbor to speak but noticed that she was totally absorbed in what the professor was saying. Or maybe she was daydreaming. She whispered her name and, seeing that there was no response, waved her hand in front of her.

It seemed to work as she blinked a few times. "Yeah? Sorry I blacked out for a while. This one is so boring."

Elsa chuckled. "Yeah. I hope it won't be all day like that."

The rest of the morning consisted in a presentation of the year and classes they would follow depending on their specialties. They also got a glimpse of their time schedule and she was surprised to see they had much less classes than in high-school. _I'm gonna have plenty of free time_. It turned out Alice was interested in physics too. All their teachers began introducing themselves and she quickly got bored, especially when she realized they were mostly all saying the same things.

She noted that her new classmate was lost in her thoughts again and she poked her on the shoulder. She jumped and looked at her. "I blacked out again."

Elsa chuckled. "Yeah. So, are you from Corona?" she whispered, not wanting to attract attention or bother the other students.

"No, I arrived here yesterday. What about you?"

"Same for me. I'm from Arendelle."

"Do you know people here?"

"Yeah. My best-friend and her boyfriend came here too. But they're not studying science."

"Oh. Ok." She sounded a bit disappointed.

They suffered in silence the rest of the morning and Elsa was glad when it was finally over and they were dismissed. Apparently the classes would only begin in two days.

"I'm eating with my friends. Want to tag along?" she asked Alice.

"Hum, yes, sure. Thank you."

So she introduced her to Finn and Rapunzel and they went eating in a fast-food restaurant. Her friends were thrilled to see they didn't have that many hours of class a week. And it turned out Alice was a nice girl, if a bit uptight.

* * *

Once Anna entered her new school, she began looking around her to find indications on where to go. There were people all around her, speaking together in groups. _It's going to be hard to fit in. I hope Kristoff is in my class_. She soon found the billboards on which were indicated the class compositions, but the view was blocked from a group of guys way taller than her. She waited patiently and they finally left.

She scanned the lists and found her name. She desperately searched for Kristoff's on the same list and almost screamed with joy when she saw it. _Great, at least I won't be completely alone_. She watched the other names but she obviously didn't know a single one.

She had got out of the billboards and was watching around her, wondering if she should join a group to talk or find someone else alone when she saw a big blonde guy she knew well approaching. He came right to her when he saw her and Anna smiled.

"Hey Kris!"

"Hi Anna. How are you?"

"Good. I've watched the lists, we're in the same class!" She tried to hide her excitement and watched him carefully as she told her the news.

"Really? That's awesome!" He seemed genuinely happy. "Let me have a look."

He was towering above almost everyone else and didn't have too many difficulties watching it.

"So, do you know other people?" She selfishly hoped there weren't too many of his friends in their class. She could easily join a small group but it would me much more difficult if he knew everyone.

"Yeah… a few." He didn't seem really happy about that.

"Missing your best friends?"

"Na… it's just I don't really like the people I know on this list."

"Oh." Come to think of it, he had come right to her. If he had good friends here, he probably would have met them first.

"I… I wasn't really popular in middle-school."

"Oh. Ok. Well, it's a new year, right? We start with a clean state and everything."

"Yeah, I hope so. Let's find our room."

They went through the school together, trying to find their room, and Anna wondered why her new friend hadn't been popular. He was really kind. And she couldn't imagine him being bullied with his height and broad shoulders.

They finally found their room and she noticed several students were already there. She said "hi" in a shy voice and got a few replies. They sat together at a table and waited for the bell to ring.

The whole morning was dedicated to the presentation of the school and the classes they would attend. Apparently, instead of regrouping all pupils with the same option courses in the same class, they had decided to dispatch them. So there were only two other people in her class who would attend the art classes. Her schedule was pretty tight, with art classes almost every evening, but drawing was more hobby than work, so she figured she could handle it.

They sat together at the cafeteria and she was surprised to see nobody came to Kristoff. It was a bit mysterious she she figured he would tell her if he wanted. She took out her phone and texted her sister.

**Hey sis! How is it going? Great for me, I'm with Kris!**

"Boyfriend?"

She looked at her neighbor, puzzled.

"Are you texting your boyfriend? You're smiling and all."

"Oh, no, it's Esla."

"Oh. You're really close right?"

"Yeah… I love her so much. She loves me too, but she's acting tough and everything. I only came here because of her, actually."

"What, really?"

"Yeah. I like art, of course. But I would have stayed in Arendelle if she hadn't come here."

Her phone buzzed and she looked at the reply before sending another one.

**Oh, great! Told you not to worry. Good for me too. I think I made a friend already. She's a bit weird, but she seems nice.**

**Ok. What are u eating?**

She spent the rest of the break switching between explaining to Kristoff how she had manipulated her parents into sending her here and sending texts to her sister.

"Woah… you really went out of your way to follow her."

"Yep. I couldn't let her go without me."

When the bell rang again she sent a last text and turned her phone off.

**Gotta go, see you tonight.**

They had their first classes in the afternoon and Anna realized she really hadn't missed it during the holidays. She suffered in silence though, glad that she wasn't alone at least. It made her think about her friends back in Arendelle and she decided she would have to call them tonight to get news.

She didn't have art classes this evening, and she went home with Kristoff. They parted ways at the door and she entered her apartment.

"I'm home!" It felt good saying that.

Elsa was reading sprawling in the couch and Anna noticed she had changed into shorts and T-shirt. Her shorts had lowered a bit and she could see the top of her white panties underneath. _That's not a thing you should notice_.

She came towards her and bent over the couch to give her a peck on the lips. She liked it and figured it wouldn't hurt anyone. Her lipstick always tasted really good.

"Anna… you should stop doing that."

"Oh? Does it bother you?"

"Well… yeah, a little. That's not a thing sisters do." _Always the same thing. Who cares about other sisters?_

"Ok, I'll try to remember it."

Elsa sighed. "Anyway, do you have homework already?"

"Yeah… wanna help me?"

"Sure."

That was the only habit related to school that she missed. "Your room?"

Elsa nodded and Anna took her things to her sister's room. _Well, it's her room for now_. She had given her the bigger room because she was determined to make it their room. She just had to make the sleepovers last for a bit, and slowly bring her stuff there.

When she entered the room she noticed Elsa had brought a second chair. _Nice try, sis_. She discarded it and sat on her lap, putting her things on the desk.

"You really thought it would work?" She glanced at the second chair as she said so and her sister smiled.

"Not really, no." Still, her arms settled themselves around her waist, and they started working. Once they were done, Anna drew while Elsa did her usual workout. Then she decided to cook dinner and she told her about her day while they ate. They began watching TV but she knew she had to come up with something if she didn't want her sister to refuse her into her bed tonight.

"Let's watch a series in your bed."

"Ok. I'll grab my laptop." _Haha, you're so naive, sis!_

She watched the first episode but feigned feeling asleep during the second one. She rested her head on her sister's ample chest and closed her eyes. She smiled as Elsa began stroking her hair and she almost fell asleep for good.

When the second episode was over, she hear her say "Come on let's go to sleep."

She didn't answer.

"Anna." She nudged her on the shoulder.

"I'm asleep, sis. Just turn off the light."

"Anna… you have your own bed."

"Too tired." She nuzzled against her breasts.

"I could carry you there." She had quite liked it the last time. She had felt so safe and cherished in her arms.

"Nope."

Elsa sighed. "Ok, But it's the last day you're sleeping here."

"Of course" She yawned. "Night, love." There was a brief moment of awkward silence. "I mean, night sis. Love you."

"Good night, Anna." She kissed her on the forehead and the redhead fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	43. Up Against The Wall

When the alarm clock rang the next morning, Elsa knew she could continue to lay in bed a little. She didn't have class today, after all. Yet, it seemed Anna didn't want to get up either. Had she been so lazy and hard to get up in Arendelle? _I've got to ask mom_.

"You've got to go to school Anna."

"Why do I have but you don't? It's so unfair!"

"Work hard for three years and you'll have the same timetable than I have."

She clang to her and the blonde sighed.

"Anna... don't be a brat."

"You're no fun..." She waited for a few minutes more.

"Don't make me kick you out of bed..." Anna still didn't answer.

"No more sleepovers if you can't get up in the morning."

"Oh? Does that mean we'll get sleepovers every night if I get up now?"

"I didn't say that."

"That's what I understood." She finally got up and Elsa watched her as she grabbed her jeans and put it on.

"I think I put on some weight during summer." Elsa almost laughed at the ridiculous comment but she was too absorbed by her sister struggling to get her ass in her jeans.

"Sis?" The blonde looked up and noticed that Anna was looking at her over her shoulder.

She cleared her throat. "Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm getting fat?" She finally managed to put it on and now struggled to button it.

This time Elsa couldn't stop laughing. "Yeah sure. You weight what? 100 pounds? 110?"

"Something like that. It's been a while since I last checked." She took off her old T-shirt and Elsa stared at her bare back as she put on a bra.

"You're looking really hot". _Wrong way to say it._ "I mean, you have nothing to be insecured about. But maybe we should go shopping and buy you some new jeans for that fat bottom of yours."

Anna turned around and hit her lightly on the shoulder. "When did you start being so mean with me!" She put on a shirt. "You're going to stay in bed?"

"Yeah... I think I'm gonna sleep a little more."

"Lucky you." She left and Elsa dozed off as she heard her sister preparing breakfast.

She was half asleep when Anna came back into her room.

"Have a nice day, sleepy head." She kissed her softly on the lips and left. _She really needs to stop that_.

 

* * *

 

 

When she got out of her appartment, she saw Kristoff waiting in the corridor, leaning against the wall and fidgetting on his phone.

"Hey, Kris."

"Hi, Anna! Ready to go?"

"Yep!"

They were in the elevator when she asked. "Do you think my body looks good?"

"Huh..."

Anna realized what she had just asked. She didn't know why, but she had felt comfortable asking him. He wasn't like the boys she had met in middle-shcool in Arendelle. He wasn't only speaking to her because he wanted to go out with her. She thought they could be friends despite being of a different gender. It had been aslmost impossible in middle-school, but she hoped it could be done in high-school.

"I mean, in an objective way. Elsa told me I was looking really hot, but I don't know."

"Oh." He was surprised, and she wondered if it was a thing sisters shouldn't say. She didn't really know. "Yeah, you look good. In an objective way."

"Thanks."

They heard a _ding_ and the doors opened. They started walking and she came back to it.

"You too, by the way."

"Thanks."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, no." He seemed embarassed and she hoped it didn't look like she was asking because she was interested in him, so she added "Or boyfriend for that matter."

"What?"

"I mean, I don't care. Elsa is a lesbian."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. I hope it's cool with you."

"Yeah, sure. I don't think I ever met one before, but it's cool."

"I'm not sure I'm completely straight either." She hadn't really ever been attracted to girls, but to be honest her best kiss had been by far the one she had shared with Elsa, and she did love her breasts a bit too much. So, she could be bi for all she knew.

"I... I see." Maybe she shouldn't have told him that. But she trusted him.

"I'm not sure, and I'm not really open about this, so if you could keep it a secret..."

"No problem."

"Are people homophobic around here?"

"A... a little, yeah. Some of them, anyway."

"Oh, I'll be careful then."

She redirected the discussion on school matters and they arrived fifteen minutes later. She really prefered when Elsa could drive her. They worked all morning and she took advantage of the lunch break to call Ariel, while Kristoff had a sport class. She had forgotten to call her last evening.

"Hey Ariel! How are you?"

"Hi! Nice to hear from you. I'm doing ok."

"Great. How's highschool?"

"Not too bad. I'm with Jasmine, at least. What about you, did you make new friends?"

"Hum... I met a nice guy. He's my neighbor, actually."

"Oohhh! That's interesting! Is he hot?"

Of course she would say that. "Yeah, kinda. Tall and strong. But I'm not sure I'm interested in a relationship. I need a friend more."

"Yeah, of course." She could hear heavy sarcasm in her voice.

"What about your art classes?"

"I'm starting tonight. Two hours three times a week."

"That's a lot!"

"Yeah... but I think I'll like it."

"Ok. I need to go now, but do you want to see us this weekend?"

"Sure! It would be great. I'll call you back later."

She hang up and spent some time playing on her phone. Her tall friend came back to her a few minutes before the start of their next class, and she noticed he didn't look so good.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's ok."

"Are you sure? You don't look so well."

"Stupid guys, that's all. I don't think I'll continue the sport classes."

"Oh... that's too bad."

He shrugged. "Forget it. Let's get back to our classes."

She did so but couldn't help wondering what had happened. _Well, I'm not going to insist if he doesn't want to speak of it_.

 

* * *

 

 

Elsa had spent the day getting a head start on the courses she would have during the week. She had gone to the bookstore and bought every book her teachers had advised them to get on the first day and had started reading some of them. She was deeply focused on one when Anna came back from school.

"So tireeeeed." She walked towards her and crashed on her on the couch.

Elsa tried to stay focused on the book, but her cute sister kept her from it. So she closed it, mentally noting the number of the last page she had read, and asked her "Good day?"

"Yeah... art classes are awesome. And the teacher is great. But it's been such a long day." She buried herself in her chest, and Elsa glanced at the clock. It was already seven.

"Wow, time flied."

The redhead grunted. "Where do the hundred books come from?"

"Hum, bought them. I need to read them all."

Anna raised her head a little and took out her glasses from her ears. "You'll read later, when I'm not here. I need cuddles."

Elsa sighed but complied, and Anna grabbed the TV remote from the coffee table and turned it on.

They watched a cooking show for a while, but Elsa's mind was too concerned with Anna's breath on her cleavage to listen to anything they were saying. The redhead slipped her hand under her shirt and her thumb started rubbing her tone stomach. _How could you think it would be ok to live with her? You'll never get over her. And she's getting bolder every day. If only she could understand the state I'm in when she does that sort of things._

When Anna reached behind her own back to unclip and discard her bra with a sigh a relief, Elsa decided it was too much. She got up and went to the kitchen. "Let's cook and eat."

"Sure, sis."

 

* * *

 

 

The week went by, and Elsa suffered. The classes were great. She welcomed the increased difficulty compared to high-school and she loved studying only sciences. She had made a new friend and she saw Rapunzel and Finn every day. It turned out Alice was a very intelligent young woman, but she was prone to day dreaming, and Elsa often had to wake her up during classes. She was also a bit conservative, and Elsa had spotted a gold cross on her once. She had quickly put it back in her blouse, though.

What was really hard was living with Anna. She had known it wouldn't be easy, considering her desires, but she had not considered how hard it would be. They had spent every night together, and Anna had even started putting her clothes and other stuff in her room. She was walking around in her undies in the morning, arguing that she didn't have to dress twice that way. And she hadn't stopped kissing her on the lips on occasions.

Everything she did was a reminder of Anna and her attraction to her. She had done the laundry the last day, and she had felt like a pervert when she had been handling her sister's cute undies. They were currently packing things to go back to Arendelle for the weekend.

"Let's not forget Marshmallow!"

"Huh? You never sleep with him here. We're not going to bring him everywhere."

"Yeah, I know. Let's keep him in Arendelle. I don't need him here since I've got you. But I guess you won't let me sleep in your bed back there."

"Yeah..."

"You know, I thought I would miss mom and dad, especially last week when they left. But finally, I don't really want to go back. It would be nice to relax together."

Elsa wanted the opposite. To get some rest, to be a little bit away from Anna for a few days. "I'm sure they missed us. We can't let them alone on the weekend too."

"Yeah, I know."

They arrived at their parent's house in the evening, since Anna had finished school at seven again, and gladly ate what they had prepared for them, after getting out of the long hugs they gave them. They asked them how it was going with school, and if they got on well in their flat. Once again, Elsa was tempted to insinuate there were some problems, but she didn't. They asked them all kind of questions, and her father had not forgotten about Kristoff. When they finally had a break, the two sisters went to their own respective beds.

Elsa turned and turned again in hers. She felt lonely in this big bed and couldn't find sleep. She missed Anna's warmth and softness, and it made her think. _You're getting too much attached to her. It's going to destroy you when she finds someone_ _and starts dating_ _. And she might soon, seeing how close she's getting with our new neighbor. And it's not healthy to want her so much while you can't have her._ She had to change things. She remembered the promise she had forcer her sister to make. That she would leave if Elsa wanted to _. But how could you tell her? It would break her heart. How would it be better?_

All sort of scenarios went through her head. Lying to Anna and telling her she was too hard to live with. Confessing and driving her away with the truth. Acting like a bitch and making her want to leave. Getting back to Arendelle with whatever excuse she would find. Forcing herself to date someone. It had somewhat worked with Esmeralda, maybe she could try again. At least it had helped her keep Anna out of her mind a little.

Every one of these scenarios would hurt them both, and the only thing she was sure about when she finally found sleep was that she had to act, to do something.

The weekend helped, as it brought some distance between the two sisters. They slept apart for two nights, and Anna spent the whole Saturday with her friends. Elsa took advantage of the fact Rapunzel and Finn were apart too to visit her. She had rarely been to her house, but she needed advice.

She rang at the door and her best-friend opened it.

"Hey, Elsa! You still haven't come to our flat in Corona, but you visit me here!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry... I kinda need your help. About something I can't discuss about in front of Finn."

"Oh. Come in."

They went to her room and sat on the bed.

"So, what's the problem?"

"I'm going crazy. I thought it wouldn't be such a bad thing. I mean, I love being with her, and I figured I would prefer living with her, despite my hidden desires, than abandonning her and missing her every day. But I had no idea how hard it would be."

"Is it that much different than living with your parents?"

"Yeah... She has taken the habit of kissing me on the lips. And she hasn't even slep once in her room."

"Why don't you tell her it bothers you? It would be a legitimate remark."

"I try... but she's stubborn. And I can't refuse her anything."

They stayed silent for a moment. "I can see only three possibilities."

"I'm listening."

"Either you tell her, quite firmly, that you don't want her to be so close. That you're sisters and it's not appropriate. And mostly that it bothers you. You can tell her the truth: you need her to take some distance because she's being too clingy for you."

"Yeah... I'm not sure it would work. The thing is, she know I love being close with her. So she assumes I don't really want it to stop, which is true in a way."

"Hum... second option then. You tell her the whole truth."

"I actually considered it yesterday night. It would drive her away for good, and I think she wouldn't tell our parents. She loves me and wouldn't want to hurt me too much, even if she sees me for who I really am."

"Yeah, or maybe she wouldn't be so disgusted."

Elsa began to argue but her best-friend interrupted her. "I know, you don't believe she could take it well. But at least it would solve the problem, either way."

"Yeah... there's still the risk she tells someone though. What's your third option?"

"You tell her you can't live with her anymore. That she needs to go to the dorm."

"She won't understand why."

"Tell her you need all your time for your studies. She already thinks you were ready to live alone in Corona for this. She could believe you want to devote all your time to school and that she takes too much of it."

Elsa wondered for a few seconds. It wasn't a great plan, but it was the least bad.

"Thanks. I'll think about it."

And she did think about it, but couldn't make up her mind to do it. Another week passed, and things only grew worse.


	44. Experiments

They got back to school on Monday, and Anna was walking in the school yard with Kirstoff when she heard a guy calling for them.

"Hey Kris! Finally found a girlfriend, heh?"

Kristoff ignored them and kept walking, but Anna stopped. The boy who had yelled looked like the typical high school bully, and he had two friends around him.

"Yeah, that's right I'm talking about you. Although you're so skinny maybe he imagines you're a boy when he fucks you."

_What the...?_

"Don't fucking bring her into this."

"Oh, he's so mad because we're making fun of his boyfriend."

Anna was beginning to get a slight idea about what was happening and what her friend had been hiding. She saw Kristoff was clenching his fists and it reminded her of how Elsa had gone crazy and beaten up Hans. She didn't want things to end the same way, so she tried to appease the atmosphere.

"Come on Kris, they're not worth it. Let them talk."

She tried to lead her away but the bully approached them.

"Or maybe you're not a girl at all. Who knows what you're hiding in your pants."

How could people be so cruel and stupid? She was growing pissed herself. But she didn't have time to say anything because Kristoff suddenly headbutted him on the face. She heard a crack, probably indicating a broken nose, and the guy fell on the ground. Unfortunately two of his friends immediately jumped on Kristoff and she was too afraid to intervene.

She had to admit that Kris could hold a fight. He was much taller and bigger than the other two, and he managed to hold them off. He took some hits, and she could see blood splashing around after a hit to his face, but he gave as much as he received. Soon dozens of students arrived and cheered as they watched the fight. She tried to look around to find an adult and was relieved to see two of the school monitors rushing to them. When they finally arrived to separate them, Kristoff had sent one of his attacker to the ground, but he had a nasty wound on his eyebrow arch.

After much yelling they both stopped and the crowd scattered away, not wanting to get detention. All four boys were brought to the headmaster office and Anna tagged along.

"I'm saw everything and I was in the middle of the argument." she explained to the monitors.

She waited outside the office and tried to hear what was said. Unfortunately it seemed the building was sound-proof and she couldn't hear a thing. She waited, until the door finally opened and the head master told her to come in.

She did and looked around. The four boys had their head bowed, looking at the ground. _They must have been given quite the roasting_.

"So, miss Wynter, would you care to explain what happened?"

"Yes, of course." She tried to be objective and not too emotional. She hated both bullies and homophobic pricks, but she had to appear calm.

"We were walking in the yard when this one called out to us" she said, showing the guy with the broken nose. "He made fun of Kristoff for finally having a girlfriend, and then insulted me, saying I was skinny and that was why he was with me."

She took a break. "We're not even together, by the way."

"That's not really relevant, miss."

"Yes, sorry. Then he insulted me again, saying that maybe I wasn't a girl. So I assume they think Kristoff is gay and they're being homophobic."

The four boys didn't say a word and the headmaster nodded before telling her 'Thank you. You may leave now."

She waited outside the office and they all came out ten minutes later.

"So, how is it going?" she whispered to her friend as they both got out.

"I'm suspended tomorrow for fighting at school. My parents are going to kill me."

"Fuck, that's so unfair."

"Yeah... and I can't explain them why I fought."

"Maybe I can come with you and tell them you defended me? That's kind of the truth."

He hesitated for a while. "Yeah, it might help. Thanks."

"What about the other three?"

"They're suspended for a week, for fighting, bullying, insulting and making homophobic remarks."

"At least they got what they deserved..."

They started walking home in silence, but she decided to break it.

"So... this is why you weren't that popular, as you said?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you really gay? Or they just think that?"

"I guess I am. I'm not interested in girls. Rumors started because of that. I had never had a girlfriend, and I wasn't looking for one. Then one day last year a guy came to me and told me he was gay and wanted to go out with me. It surprised me, but it made me realize that I was into boys. He wasn't really a nice guy, but he was cute and I thought I could at least experiment a little with him, so I told him yes. But it turned out he was only playing with me. The other guys had sent him to know what I would say."

"Fuck... seriously? They're such jerks."

"Yeah... after that incident the rumors grew and guys started making fun of me. Some girls too. And in the locker rooms they kept harassing me and telling me not to look at them. It... it was a hard year."

"I'm so sorry, Kris. I'm so glad you kicked their butt."

"I hoped things would get better in high-school. But it turns out they're still jerks."

Anna didn't know what to say. She was so revolted by this. How could people be so mean and close-minded?

When they arrived home, she went with Kristoff. She had never seen his family, and she guessed she wouldn't give the best first impression, but she had to help him.

Their parent's first reaction was to worry about him, but when he told them he had got into a fight they got cray. "Really Kristoff? Is that why you're working out? To be able to fight. You're so grounded."

Anna felt the need to step in. "Please, it's not his fault. Some boys were insulting me and making fun of me. He did it to protect me."

It seemed to work and they change their tone. "Still... you know violence is never an option Kris."

"Yeah, of course I know. I just had to do something."

His mother smiled. "Ah, boys. What they wouldn't do to catch a pretty girl's attention."

Anna blushed a little but almost laughed too. _If only they knew_.

"Well... I'd better leave you alone. See you tomorrow Kris."

She left and went inside her own place. Elsa was sitting on the couch and she greeted her.

"Hey sis."

"Hi. What's up?"

"Hum... " could she tell her about their neighbor? _Na,_ _I can't_ _out him_. He would do it if he wanted. "nothing special! I'm gonna go to my room."

She knew it was a bit suspicious, but she had to think. She sat at her desk and wondered what she could do to help him. Then she remembered what Rapunzel had done for Elsa when she had discovered she wasn't straight. She grabbed her phone and texted him.

**What do you say we go to a queer club together on Thursday?**

**What? Why would you do that?**

**From what u told me, u never could try it. So it might help. And I want to experiment myself.**

After all, she had some doubts about her own sexuality. She had never had a crush on a girl, but she she had sometimes looked at one and wondered what it would feel like to kiss her. And there were these little things with Elsa that played with her hormones too...

**I don't know. I'm not sure I'm ready. And why Thursday?**

**I'm leaving for the weekend. Come on, we don't have to do anything. But I'd like to kiss a girl if I can.**

**Ok, I'm in. Thanks. Maybe your sister could come with us?**

Anna wondered for a bit. She'd like Elsa to come with them. But at the same time she didn't want Elsa to find someone, and with her looks she knew she would attract everyone's eyes. She wouldn't prevent her from dating someone, but she wasn't going to push her into someone's arms. And if she wanted to experiment a little, she preferred if her sister wasn't around.

**Na, I wouldn't be comfortable with her around.**

**Oh, yeah. I understand.**

 

* * *

 

 

Anna had told her sister she was going to a party organized by her classmates. Judging by all the recommendations she had given her, mostly about alcohol and drugs, it was a good thing she had not told her she was going to a club.

It was her first time she would go in such a place and she was a bit nervous, but she was glad Kristoff would be with her. She felt safe with him, and now she was completely sure he had no ulterior motives like wanting to date her, so they could be really good friends.

They took the subway and walked to the club. She already regretted the heels she was wearing. She was really used to them, as she wore them to compensate her small height, but if walking hurt, she couldn't imagine how dancing would feel.

She was wearing black leather pants and a sleeveless white tank top, and both her sister and Kristoff had complimented her outfit. They went inside and looked around, a bit lost.

"Ok, let's do it!"

"Yeah, we need to take our courage in both hands."

They spent the night dancing and trying to meet new people. Anna was a bit nervous and didn't really know what signals to send. _Well, we're in a queer club, so they must know_ _I_ _want to find a girl ._

She stopped motionless as she recognized someone from afar. _What the fuck is she doing in Corona_? She came closer to make sure, but it was definitely her. Esmeralda. She was still as sexy as the last time she had seen her, and she was currently dancing very suggestively with a young woman. _Fuck, I understand why Elsa dated her despite her lack of decency_. She was wearing a purple miniskirt and a white tight top with a low-cut neckline. It felt really hot suddenly.

She was torn between going to her to ask her how it was going now and what she was doing here, and going to her to slap her for what she had done to her sister. Elsa had been really hurt back then and it was all her fault. Yet, she decided on a third option and quickly went out of her sight.

She was growing desperate when a young woman smiled at her and started dancing with her. She was taller than her and most likely a bit older. She had long blond hair and green eyes, and a curvy body. _She's beautiful. Not drop-dead gorgeous, but she's_ _nice_ _._ She was wearing a tight dress that showed her curves quite well. _And damn she's got forms._ The woman started dancing closer to her and her body occasionally brushed with hers. It sent shivers through her and she desperately wanted to get closer. _Yeah, I think you can assume you're not straight._

"You look really young to be here." She was speaking very loud to get over the music.

"Yeah. It's my first time in a place like this."

"Oh! Why so?"

"I..." she figured telling her she was just experiencing wasn't a good idea. "I never dared before."

The blonde chuckled. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"No..."

"You're cute. How old are you?"

"Seventeen. You?" She could lie a little.

"Nineteen." The woman seductively danced around her and Anna felt hot. Really hot.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

_Yeah, I made out with my sister._

"Once."

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah. A lot." She wasn't lying about that.

"Wanna try again to be sure?"

She was definitely flirting with her. And she wasn't shy about it. _But she doesn't really need to, I'm more than willing to try._

"Y.. yeah."

The woman approached and put a hand behind her neck. Anna looked at her red lips and back at her eyes. She was smiling at her as she leaned against her. She closed her eyes just before their lips met, and welcomed the kiss. Her lips were moist and soft, and her lipstick tasted good. Their kiss grew hotter and stronger, and Anna opened her mouth to invite her in. Her partner's tongue began circling around hers, and she could feel butterflies in her stomach and warmth spreading in a lower area.

They parted a little to breathe, and she let her hand roam on the girl's back. Then she kissed her again, more forcefully this time, and she lightly bit her upper lip. They made out for a few minutes, and it was now perfectly clear in her mind that she definitely could be aroused by girls.

"You're a good kisser. But don't think I believed you when you said you were seventeen." She chuckled. "I think you're a bit too young for me."

"Sorry..."

"It's ok cutie." She gave her a peck on the lips. "Have a good night!"

"Thanks. You too."

She looked around and tried to find Kristoff. He was waiting at the bar. She came to him.

"So, why aren't you on the dance-floor?"

"I don't know… I'm not sure it was such a good idea. Most people are way older than us. I'd prefer experimenting with someone who's new to it too."

"Hum… I see what you mean."

"And I'm a mess at dancing, too!"

Anna giggled. "Yeah, I didn't really know what I was doing either."

"It seemed to go well with that girl, though."

"Yeah… yeah, it was really nice."

"So? What's your new label?" he asked jokingly.

"Hum… bi, I guess?"

"I'm not really surprised to be honest. When you start questioning your sexuality, there's little chance you're straight."

"I guess." She thought about the kisses she'd just had. It had been really good. Not as mind-blowing as the one she had shared in the pool, but that one had been in a perfect setting at the perfect time, so nothing could really compete. But it had been as good as the ones with Hans, maybe more, and she still felt aroused.

"Wanna get back home, then?"

"Already? Don't you want to find someone else?"

"Na, you're right. They're too old for us. And I already got what I came from. Besides, I spotted Elsa's ex girlfriend, and I'd prefer if she didn't see me."

They left and went back home. It was only eleven and a half when she entered her sister's room. The light was still on and she was reading.

"Oh, you're already there. How was it?"

"Good. Great, even! But I wanted to come back home."

"To be honest I was worrying a little. I'm glad you're here."

"I was with Kris, nothing bad could happen."

"Humpf. What if he was he one I worried about?"

_Are you a little jealous sis? If you knew…_

"I think I'm bi."

Her sister's eyes widened. "Why? What happened?"

"Don't worry, nothing bad." she chuckled. "I made out with a girl. And I quite liked it."

"Oh. Who is she?"

"Huh… I don't know. She's not from school, I guess I'll never see her again. She said I was too young for her anyway. But I had doubts before, and I don't anymore."

"That's… that's good."

"Sis… can I ask you some questions? About dating girls?"

"Yeah… yeah of course. I don't have that much experience though. I only had one girlfriend. And… well.. it didn't go too far."

"Yeah, but still… I'm sure you got some answers. And you already came out."

They spoke for a while about her new-found sexuality and Anna was glad to be able to speak of this with her sister. She figured few people had this luck, and Kris' story confirmed it. When she had finally asked all the questions she could think of, she turned off the light and went to bed. It felt a little weird to rest her head on her sister's chest after the confession she had just made, so she reluctantly put it on her shoulder instead.


	45. Too Much

Most of her sister's clothes were now in her room. Well, to be honest it wasn't really her room anymore, and she wondered if it had ever been. In the last days it had become clear that it was their bedroom and that Anna would never sleep elsewhere. She had continued giving her pecks on the lips, mostly when waking up and going to sleep, and she would often undress or dress up in front of her. Elsa had more and more difficulties getting her outside of her mind, and her sexual frustration was reaching highs she had never imagined existed.

They had spent another weekend at their parents' house, and she had welcomed the rest, but it had also proved her that despite everything, she missed Anna when she wasn't with her.

_They were currently in bed and her devilish sister had her head on her breasts, as she used to. The sun was getting in and she could see the beautiful features of her face clearly. She didn't know how long she had been staring at her when Anna glanced up and smiled at her. "Morning sis."_

_"Morning, Anna."_

_She kept her head where she was but one of her hand reached up to her right breast._

_"Anna?"_

_"I'm so jealous of those. They're just perfect."_

_"Wha...?" Her voice caught up in her throat as Anna's hand squeezed._

_"We're sisters, how can it be than mine are so small while yours are full and round?"_

_The blonde couldn't keep a moan from escaping as her sister played with it._

_She giggled. "Looks like they're sensitive too." Her nipples were hard and Ana pinched one slightly._

_"Anna!"_

_She shifted a bit and ended up positioning herself as to straddle her left leg._

_"What... what are you doing?"_

_"Stop talking sis." She continued playing with her boob while she slowly rubbed her crotch against her leg. "I know I like girls now. Don't say anything, please. It will stay between us, and we won't speak of it ever again, like the kiss in the pool."_

_Elsa could feel her sister's wet panties rubbing against her leg and, combined with the fingers cupping her breast and playing with her nipple, she felt more aroused than she had ever been. All common sense was blown out of her mind and she let her right hand roam on Anna's legs. It went up, caressing her soft thighs, and finally reached her ass. Elsa grabbed it and squeezed it gently, as her sister smiled. She was getting her hand under the fabric of her underwear when the alarm clock awoke her._

It took her some time to realize she had been dreaming. The first feeling she got was relief. She wasn't about to have sex with her own sister. Then she realized not everything about the dream was imaginary. Her sister did have her hand on her breast, and she did have hers on her bottom. And the extreme arousal she felt hadn't gone away either.

She quickly took her hand away and Anna did the same as she woke up.

"Morning, sis." Elsa quickly turned her head as Anna kissed her, and her lips connected with her cheek instead of her mouth. "Breakfast?"

"Huh... later. I'm gonna stay in bed for a few more minutes." Elsa could feel her panties were soaked and she really didn't want Anna to notice it.

"Oh. Ok then. I'm gonna take a shower in the meantime. We'll eat later."

She got out of the bed and stood up. Elsa couldn't stop her eyes from enjoying the view as she stretched and then bent to grab her clothes before leaving the room.

_Fuck Elsa! You had a wet dream about your sister! Fuck, fuck, fuck. It can't go on like this. And what if the alarm clock had not rung? What would you have done to her?_ The idea that she could sexually assault her sister during her sleep was making her sick. _And fuck, you're in such a state right now._

She touched her underwear with her hand and she had been right. It was completely soaked. She ground her legs together, trying to ease the tension she could feel between them, but it didn't really help. She heard the water running from the bathroom and pictured a naked Anna washing herself. _Fuck! Conceal, don't feel._ She repeated the mantra again and again, but it wasn't working.

She slipped her hand in her panties and tried to think of anything else than her sister as she touched herself. She was already extremely wet down there. She wasn't really used to masturbation because she feared Anna would pop up in her mind while doing it, but she knew the sexual frustration was way too high to ignore it right now. She placed two fingers on her clit and started to move them in a circular motion. She closed her eyes and tried to think about hot girls she had seen recently, but it didn't really work. So she tried picturing celebrities she had seen on magazines, but it didn't work either. She tried remembering the girls from the very few porn videos she had seen, but it still wasn't enough. She resorted to think about Esmeralda, her ex-girlfriend, and it seemed to do the trick. She slipped two fingers inside herself as she continued to stimulate her clit with her thumb, trying hard not to moan too loud.

She felt a little guilty doing it while remembering the sexy photos Esmeralda had sent her, and the time she had spent with her. She had done it before, but when they were still together, and she had known she would have been more than happy to know that. But now, it felt bad. _It's still better than thinking about your sister_. The thought sent her back to Anna and how great it had been to feel her tight bottom this morning. Anna, who had walked in front of her in her underwear, and who was currently naked in the shower. She could feel the heat and pleasure building up inside her at the thoughts. She knew it was wrong, completely wrong, but she couldn't stop thinking about Anna as she continued stimulating herself. She ached her back as she continued fingering herself, and her legs began shaking.

Her other hand went under her shirt and onto her breast, and she remembered how Anna had touched her. She let herself think about touching her sweet sister, feeling her up and undressing her. Or just putting her panties aside and fingering her in the bed. She would moan "sis, sis" in pleasure and her slim body would quiver and shake. She pictured Anna having a powerful orgasm in her arms and she came at the thought. Waves of pleasure hit her and washed over her, and she continued stimulating herself as she rode her orgasm, her inner walls tightening around her fingers. She had never felt something so strong and she continued thinking about Anna until she couldn't take it anymore. She removed her fingers, got her left hand out of her shirt and her right hand out of her panties, and lay blissfully on the bed, trying to calm her breath. It took her quite some time to get back to herself, and the water had stopped running by then.

She had never experienced anything like this. It had felt nice before, but never anything close to that. Then the realization came: she had just masturbated thinking about her sister. Her sister, that was sleeping every night with her. Her sister, whose butt she had been fondling in her sleep. _What kind of monster am I? It can't go on like this._ _I need to send her away from me_.

The door opened and Anna came in, smiling and her hair still wet. "Ready to eat?"

She was so beautiful and innocent. _How can you look at her after what you just did?_

"No... I... I don't feel so good. I think I'm gonna stay in bed today."

"Oh." she seemed worried. "Want me so stay with you?"

"No, no. Go to school."

"Are you sure? I'd take care of you."

"Yeah, it's ok. I'm just tired, I think."

"Ok... text me to keep me informed."

She nodded and Anna left. When she heard the door close fifteen minutes later, she got out of the bed and directly went to the bathroom. She discarded her underwear, got into the shower and started washing. Her legs quivered again when she touched her crotch and she felt bad knowing that it was because of Anna. She used a towel to dry herself and then vigorously hand-washed her undies. She threw them in the clothes hamper, and went to her room to dress up.

Once it was done she sat on her bed and took her head in her hands. She felt like crying, but it wouldn't serve any purpose. She had to act. She took out her phone and texted Alice.

**I'm not feeling good. Can you take the classes for me plz?**

Even if she went to her classes, she knew she wouldn't be able to focus on anything. A reply came back soon.

**Sure, no problem. Get better soon!**

She spent the day at home, wondering what she could do. _Why am I like this? What's wrong with me?_ It had been the last straw and it couldn't go on like that. Especially now that she knew Anna was interested in girls too. When her sister came back from school, she had made up her mind.

She saw her coming inside with a smile on her face and her heart clenched at the though of what she was going to tell her, but her determination didn't wither. Anna seemed to realize something was wrong.

"Are you ok sis?"

"No, we need to talk." She tried to sound as cold as possible, to hide all her emotions.

"What... what happened? Did someone die?"

"No, no. It's about us. Sit please."

Her sister did as she was told and sat opposite her at the kitchen table.

"You're scaring me. What is it?"

"I... I can't continue living with you."

"Why?"

"It's... you're too much to deal with." The words hurt her as much as it hurt Anna. She saw tears forming in her eyes.

"I can't take care of you like that. You're suffocating me and... and I think it would be better if you lived in your dorm."

Anna tried to speak but no sound came out of her mouth.

"You remember your promise? You swore you would move out if I asked you..."

"Please... please, sis don't do that. Is it because of the room? Or the kisses? I swear I'll stop. I'll go back to my room immediately."

"No, Anna... it's bigger than that." Her own eyes started filling with tears as Anna let out a sob.

"Please... I'm so sorry, I though you liked it too... I won't do it anymore."

"Anna... don't.. don't make this so hard. I thought about it all day. I'll tell our parents next weekend."

The redhead started crying and shaking and Elsa knew she had to get out of here. She wouldn't be able to resist her if she saw her cry, so she cowardly left the apartment. Her own tears began to fall off as she climbed down the stairs in a hurry. _I'm so sorry, Anna. It's not your fault, it's mine_.

She crossed paths with Kristoff walking Sven as she arrived on the ground floor and he looked at her, surprised.

"Are you ok, Elsa?"

She didn't answer and ran outside. She roamed endlessly in the city for who knows how long and finally sat on a bench. She tried to wipe her tears and rubbed her arms. She had not taken a jacket and it was getting cold. She thought about what she would do in the next days. _Maybe I c_ _ould_ _sleep at Rapunzel and Finn's place. But I can't let her alone in the apartment_.

She came back home many hours later, in the dead of night. She was freezing cold, but she hoped Anna was asleep and that she wouldn't have to confront her again. She quietly opened the door and closed it behind her. She was going to her room when she heard sobs coming from the other bedroom. She glanced at the clock. Two in the morning. Had she been crying since she had come back from school? Her heart clenched once again. _How is it even possible to hurt so bad someone I love so much?_ Her usually carefree and happy sister was crying because of her.

She went to her room and opened her door.

"Anna... don't take it so bad... we will still see each other."

Anna sobbed even more and Elsa looked inside. She was in her bed, rolled into a ball. She came in and turned the lights on.

"Please stop..." her eyes were red from crying and Elsa sat next to her to try and comfort her.

"Why, sis?" she said between sobs. "Why can't you love me?"

The words hit her hard and she knew she would start crying again soon.

"It.. it was the best weeks of my life. We were finally together. Alone."

Elsa tried to speak but she had a lump in her throat.

"I don't understand you. Sometimes I feel like you love me as much as I do. And then you hate me."

"I... I don't..."

"Then why? Why do you want me to go?"

Elsa looked at her sister crying because of her. She would kill anyone who would cause her so much suffering, and yet she was the one doing it. "I... I love you Anna. That's the problem... I love you too much. I... I'm in love with you."


	46. Confession

"Wha... what do you mean?" Anna didn't understand. Or didn't want to.

"I... I love you. More than a sister should." Anna had stopped crying, shocked, but they had switched roles and tears were rolling off Elsa's face.

_What does it mean? What is she saying?_ Anna was stunned.

"What... I don't understand."

"I don't know how to tell you other than this. I love you. Like couples do." She could see her hands trembling, and Elsa refused to look at her.

Anna tried to make sense of it. She loved Elsa. Completely. She had never wondered what type of love it was. And she had already thought that she loved her more than lovers could love each other. And why would she be ashamed of it? Then she suddenly realized what it implied and her cheeks turned red.

"Does that mean.. that you want to... well... have sex with me?"

Elsa took her head in her hands and started sobbing. Anna rose to a sitting position and tried to comfort her. "Talk to me please. Tell me. Is it because of the kiss in the pool?"

The blonde tried to catch her breath and answered. "No. It's been three years."

_Three years?_ How could she have hidden it for so long? "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I'm a freak and I didn't want you to know and hate me."

Anna rubbed her back. "Please sis, stop crying. Let's just talk about it. I promise I will never hate you. I just want to understand."

It took some time but Elsa finally stopped crying. "God it feels so weird. I've been hiding this for so long..."

Anna tried to smile at her. "So... tell me everything."

"I... I've started having these feelings three years ago. You were only thirteen, what kind of sick monster am I?"

"Stop with that. What kind of feelings?"

"I... I just love you. I want to be with you forever. I'm so fucking jealous and protective. I don't want you to date anyone."

"Well... I do too."

"Yeah, but... I also have... unnatural desires for you. I find you so cute and beautiful. I want to kiss your lips every time I see them. I... I want to make out with you. Your body drives me crazy. I... I want to do really horrible things with you."

Anna was completely dumbfounded. How could she feel that way? They were sisters.

"Is... is it possible?"

"What?"

"I mean, we're sisters. Isn't it forbidden or something?"

"Of course it is. That's why I had to hide it."

"But you should have told me. I could have helped you. How did you cope with it?"

"I... I hid it for the first two years, but it was growing stronger and stronger. Last year I came up with a plan..."

"Hum?"

"Leaving Arendelle to get away from you, hoping it would cure me. Or at least that it wouldn't impact you."

"I... I'm sorry." Suddenly everything made sense. Why she had decided to leave, why she hadn't been really cooperative with her plan. She had forced her hand.

"It's not your fault, Anna. You couldn't know."

"And you kept it for yourself all this time? It must have been so hard."

"Rapz knows. She's been a great support ever since last year."

"Oh." That also explained the weird behavior Rapunzel had with her sometimes.

"And... it was hard this summer."

Anna thought about her behavior. The kisses, the sleepovers, the kiss in the pool. The topless sunbathing. "Fuck, I'm so sorry Elsa. It was so inconsiderate of me."

"You... you couldn't know. But do you see why we can't stay here together now?"

Anna didn't have to think long to find an answer. "No."

"Anna..."

"I understand what you're saying. I do. And I swear I'll be more careful. I'll stop kissing you on the lips and I'll stop whatever makes you uncomfortable. But I won't let you deal with this alone. And stop with this disease or freak nonsense. Loving someone can't make you a freak. Neither can sex."

Elsa didn't say anything so she continued. "We'll go through this together, like we should have since the beginning. I'm not abandoning you because you love me. Do you realize how stupid it sounds?"

"Anna... it's not fair to you."

"I'm telling you I'm fine with it. Actually... I'm glad. I prefer this than thinking you don't like me. All this time I thought you loved me less than I do."

"I can't put you through this. You don't realize how much you... well, how much I want you."

Anna smiled. It felt good knowing that, despite the fact that she was her sister.

"I'm flattered more than anything. It's not so bad, sis."

"I can't do this to you. I'll still tell our parents you need to go."

"You know I can blackmail you now, right?"

"Would... would you do that?"

"Of course not... I'd never put you into such a position. But still... trust me, we'll go through it together."

They stayed silent. Anna still couldn't realize that she had just heard. Elsa, her sister, in love with her? Her amazing, smart, stunning sister. What an emotional roller-coaster. She had been crying in despair thirty minutes ago, and now she new Elsa completely loved her, without any restriction.

"I... I'll get back to my room. Good night Anna."

Anna grabbed her arm before she could leave. "Stay with me."

"Anna..."

"I'm serious. I swear I won't do anything that makes you uncomfortable. But I don't want this to keep us apart. And I can't sleep without you."

The blonde took a few minutes before answering. "Ok. Let's get back to our room, then?"

Anna smiled and followed her.

* * *

Anna spent the night thinking about it, even in her dreams when she finally fell asleep. She had been careful not to cuddle too much and she had slept with her head on her pillow. She missed it a bit, but she had to be careful. When the clock rang she said hello to her sister but didn't kiss her, especially not on the lips. _God, it must have been so hard for her_. She got up and put on pants instead of going to the kitchen in her underwear. Elsa stayed in her nightdress as always, but it was less revealing. It only showed her smooth calves.

They prepared and left together. Kristoff joined them and Elsa drove them to school. He seemed a bit embarrassed and she didn't understand why. When they arrived and got out of the car, she had to ask him.

"What's wrong with you today?"

"Huh... I saw your sister crying last night. She was leaving the building. She really didn't seem good."

"Oh. Yeah... we had a fight. But it's good now."

"I see."

She tried to focus on her classes all day, but she couldn't. Her mind always went back to her sister's revelation. She had never even imagined sisters could have these kind of feelings. And yet, they had already kissed once, and it had been great. She still recalled how she had felt. _If it wasn't arousal, I don't know what it was_. She remembered every little thing they had done together. The urge she had felt to kiss her when she had got her high-school results. _The fake-dating! How cruel of me._

Then she remembered the time at the pub, when Elsa had leaned against her and bent her over the pool table. _Fuck, I was so aroused at that time. My legs even shook in anticipation. Could... could I be in love with her too?_

She tried to sort everything in her memories. She knew she loved her, and that she had never loved anyone that much. Was it platonic, sisterly, or romantic? Maybe there was a reason people often thought they were a couple. _I always want to be close to her. I even started kissing her on the lips. She's the one who knows she's in love with me and yet I was the one to constantly push the boundaries._ How many times had she rested her head on her chest? She recalled feeling her up during camping. And she knew it had happened after that too. _Fuck how could you be so blind?_

She spent all morning thinking about it and Elsa's revelation was like an eye-opener. Still, it was too big to be real. She had to get an outside opinion. She could ask Kris, but he had seen Elsa crying last day and he could understand. She needed someone she could trust but who didn't know her every day life.

She took a few minutes during lunch to call Ariel. She would hide the truth a little and use a similar situation.

"Hey Anna. What's up?"

"I need your opinion on something."

"Oh. Ok?"

"Lemme tell you everything without interrupting, ok?" She didn't wait and started. "There's a girl at school who just confessed to me. She says she's completely into me and she wants to date me."

"Holy shit!"

"No interruption please! The thing is, I never thought about it because well, I though I was straight. But I'm beginning to think I might be into her too. I'm always close to her and I really like hugging her and everything."

"As much as with your sister?"

"Huh... yeah, exactly like that." They hadn't seen each other much, but apparently it had left quite the impression.

"You're definitely into her then. It was already weird with your sister, but doing it with someone who isn't related to you... It's like you're already dating her."

"But how can I be sure? I never though I'd be interested in a girl."

"I don't know... do you want to kiss her?"

"Well.. I already did."

Ariel laughed. "Really? And how was it?"

"... awesome."

"What's with the hesitation then?"

"I don't know. It's... it's just I never thought about that. But her confession feels like a complete eye-opener."

A series of questions followed, and it only proved one point.

"Is she hot?"

"Totally."'

"Smart?"

"Way more than me."

"Kind and nice with you?"

"More than you could imagine."

"Funny?"

"She can be."

"Do you think she'd take good care of you?"

"She already does."

"Can you see yourself dating her?"

"Yeah... I can even see us living together."

"Wow, maybe that's a bit too soon, don't you think? Do you miss her when she's not with you?"

"Always."

"What would you be ready to do to keep her?"

"Anything?"

She chuckled. "Yeah, well, you're not only into her. You're completely head over heels."

"Yeah... maybe you're right."

"Well, there's another aspect to it. You said you already kissed. Do you think you could have sex with her?"

This time, Anna thought before answering. Elsa was the most beautiful woman she knew. And she had a perfect silhouette. She had already seen her in her underwear or in a bikini, and she knew she was stunning. But could she have sex with her? She closed her eyes for a while and pictured herself in the throes of passion with Elsa. Heat rushed over her and her heart accelerated like crazy.

"Yeah... yeah, totally." she tried to quickly get these images out of her mind.

"Well, I think I don't need to spell it out for you."

"Yeah, thanks Ariel. I think I know what I have to do now."

"Great. I'm happy for you. And send us a picture of your beautiful new girlfriend!"

_Oops_. "Huh... yeah. I'll do that later."

She shut off her phone and lay blissfully on her bench. She was in love. With Elsa. Who loved her too. And it was true love, without restrictions nor boundaries. They could be best friends, sisters and lovers. _Why did we already waste three years_? She imagined being able to kiss her whenever she wanted. To go on real dates with her, not like the ones when they had been faking. To know she was hers and hers only. To stop worrying she would date someone and abandon her.

Of course there was still the incestuous issue. She could only imagine how hurt their parents would be if they learned about it. And they would do anything to stop it. _And I guess other people wouldn't approve either_. But she could keep this a secret if she needed to. Maybe a few friends could learn the truth and be ok with it. After all, who can judge love? It just happens. So what if her true love happened to be her sister too?

She wondered about the manner she could tell Elsa. Apparently she was really concerned about this incest thing, calling it a sickness and everything. _I can't just tell her "hey sis, I love you too, let's make out on the couc_ _h_ _"_. She would have to set the mood and make it a romantic time. _If only I had known when we kissed in the pool. That would have been the perfect moment._

She was interrupted by the voice of her friend. "Hey Anna, I was looking for you."

"Hi! I just made a phone call!"

"Wow, you look really happy. Got a good news?"

"Yep! The best ever."

"Hum?"

"Sorry, can't tell you!"

She spent the rest of the afternoon thinking about how she was going to maneuver. When she got back home, she kissed her sister on the cheek -she couldn't kiss her on the lips, obviously, even if she really wanted to- and sat next to her.

"Wanna help me do my homework?"

"Of course. Did you have a good day? You're beaming with joy."

"Yep! I'll tell you later."

They got in their room and Anna asked her. "One or two chairs?"

"Huh… as you want. If you prefer to get a chair, I'm ok with it."

"Don't be silly. I just don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"It's… it's ok for me. If it doesn't freak you out."

_I really need to tell her. This is way too awkward._ "Of course not."

She sat on her sister's knees and Elsa circled her waist. She was used to it but it felt… different. Her heart sped up again, and she felt all flustered in her sister's embrace, now that she knew what they could do. She was very much aware of her sister's breasts against her back and she felt arousal growing. _Does she feel like that every time? How did she control herself for three years?_ She just wanted to turn around and kiss her and touch her.

She had real difficulties doing her homework today, but they finally finished it. Once she was done with it, Elsa took her sport outfit and left the room. She came back a few minutes later wearing her small shorts and her sport bras. Anna was drawing on the bed, working on the last project the art teacher had given them, but she looked up as her sister began her workout.

She remembered thinking she was looking good while doing it before. But with her new vision of things, she found her extremely hot. She stared at her long naked legs and it brought her back to all the time she had looked at them in awe. Then her eyes went up and she remembered thinking that working out was really having great effects on her. She continued looking upward and remembered all the times she had stared at her breasts or touched them. _Seriously, why didn't I realize sooner? I'm so dumb!_ Everything made sense now. She had always known her behavior was a bit inappropriate, but now she knew it had been perfectly normal. Well, not for sisters. But for someone in love, it was perfectly fitting.

Her sister was focused on her run and Anna took advantage of it to shamefully enjoy the view for long minutes. She could feel her body reacting strongly, and marveled at what her sister's sight could awaken inside her. She tried to get back to her drawing, but soon gave up. She was way too worked up to focus. When Elsa finally stopped, panting and her skin glistening, Anna gulped and tried to hide her emotions from her.

"I'm gonna take a shower."

"Sure."

She left and Anna tried to fight the idea that was growing in her mind. _She's in the shower, she won't hear you. As long as you hear the water running, you've got time._ She waited for the sound of running water and lowered her panties down her legs, before slipping a hand under her skirt. She had to be fast and didn't waste time. She came a few minutes later, panting and trying to catch her breath, legs quivering. Elsa was still showering and she quickly got up to open the window and went to the kitchen to clean herself.

She was back on the bed, as if nothing had happened, but feeling extremely good, when Elsa came back, her long hair still wet.

"Hey sis. Are you free tonight?"

"Hum, no, I really need to study. I've got plenty of books to read. Why?"

"Oh. Tomorrow then? I wanted to go out, maybe for a walk or something." She really hoped she would say yes, because they had wasted enough time already.

"Hum, yeah, ok. Do you have something in mind?"

"Yep. You'll just have to follow me."

Anna couldn't stop the smile that showed on her face. Everything was going to be so great now.


	47. Revelation

Elsa felt so free and relieved ever since she had told her dark secret to Anna. Her sister hadn't been afraid or disgusted, and she had even proved to be very supportive. Things hadn't changed a lot between them, she was just careful not to do things too inappropriate like kissing her on the lips, and she always asked for permission when she wasn't sure if what she was going to do was ok with her.

Rapunzel had been right: Anna hadn't freaked out. It didn't really solve the problem but at least she wasn't lying to her anymore. And the secret was out. Maybe she should have told her before.

She was currently running on her treadmill. They were going to go for a walk later tonight, but knowing Anna, she was sure it wouldn't be too sporty. She was currently drawing on the bed and Elsa turned her head to look at her. She met Anna's eyes and smiled.

When she finished her training, she took some clothes and went to the shower as usual. She undressed in the bathroom and turned the water on. She enjoyed the cold water running on her body for a while before washing herself. Then she undid her braids and carefully washed her long hair. She felt clean and rested and got out to dry herself and dress up. They were just going to walk a bit, so she had picked up a pair of jeans and a tank top.

When she came back into their room, she noticed that the window was opened. _Now that I think of it,_ _Anna opened it too yesterday while I was taking a shower_.

"Do I smell when I exercise?"

"Huh, I haven't noticed. Why?"

Elsa gestured toward the window and she noticed Anna acted a bit weird, as is she was panicking.

"I... wanted to have some fresh air here."

The blonde sniffed. It did smell a little. "Yeah, I can smell something too. Let's keep it open."

She sat on the bed. "What are you drawing?"

"Wanna see?" Anna patted the place next to her and Elsa approached to look at it. 'Is it a shoe?"

"Yeah. We have to draw ordinary objects for next week."

Elsa loved to see Anna draw and sat behind her. Soon the redhead leaned against her and the blonde rested her head on her shoulder and circled her stomach with her arms. She smelt really good, and she wondered if she couldn't also smell on her the same thing that was in the room.

She stayed here for a while, watching the drawing coming to life and enjoying her sister's body nested in her arms. When it was over, Elsa was really impressed by her work.

"I think you improved in the last weeks."

"Thanks. You like it?"

"Well... it's a shoe. But it's really well drawn."

"Worthy of a kiss?"

Elsa chuckled. "Sure." She kissed her on the cheek.

"Hihi. Let's go four our walk?"

"Are you sure you want to go out? I'm fine here." She nuzzled against her little sister's neck but stopped when she realized what she was doing. _You're going to freak her out_.

"You know how I love when you're like this, but I really want us to go."

"And I need to braid my hair too. Wanna help?"

"Hum... I'd love to, but why don't you keep them loose? They're so beautiful, let them free."

Elsa blushed a little. "Sure, if you think so."

"Good. Let's go now."

"Ok, as you want!" She got up and grabbed a vest. "Lead the way!"

* * *

Anna took her sister's hand as they left their building, and started walking. She felt a bit nervous because she had to make this right. She had grabbed some of her drawing supplies and she carried it in her other hand. It was already seven, and she realized that maybe she should have dressed more warmly. It was already the end of September, after all. She shivered as a gust of wind blew on them and Elsa took out her vest.

"Take mine, I'm ok."

"No, keep it. You need it too."

"It's good. The cold doesn't really bothers me anyway."

Anna finally accepted, mostly because it was so sweet of her, and it felt so romantic. She helped her get into it and the redhead smiled at the warmth. It also carried her fragrance.

She lead her throughout the city and Elsa stopped in front of a hawker truck.

"Wanna eat something?"

Anna was too nervous to eat and politely declined.

"Are you sure? They're selling nutella crêpes."

Any other day, she would had jumped on the offer. "Sorry, I'm really not hungry."

"Hum? It never stopped you before. I'll take one for myself."

She bought one and they continued walking. She watched her sister eat and began to regret her choice. Apparently Elsa noticed because she laughed and asked her.

"I was so sure I should have ordered two. You want to grab a bite of it?"

She handed it to her and Anna gladly took it. "Thanks sis!" It seemed chocolate was a good way to destress.

People were getting inside and leaving the streets. When they finally arrived at the beach, the sun was beginning to set, as she had intended. She noticed a few couples were still there.

"Let's sit for a while."

They looked for a spot away from other people and sat on the sand.

"Can I draw you with the sunset?"

"Is it a project for school too?"

"No. But I think it would make a great drawing."

"Okay. Do I need to take a pose?"

"Nope! Just be natural."

Elsa smiled and tried to take a natural pose, which was of course the opposite of it. Still, after a few minutes, she was gazing into the horizon, most likely deep in her thoughts, air lightly blowing into the wind, and Anna began drawing her. She put all her skill in it, trying to convey her beauty as much as she could. It took her quite some time but it felt good to be here with her, alone on the beach. The only noise they could hear was the sound of the waves, and it reminded her of the night they had had their first kiss.

"I finished."

Her so pretty sister turned to her and smiled. "Can I see?"

Anna sat closer to her and handed her the drawing. "Of course."

She grabbed it at looked at it for two long minutes. "You're so talented Anna. It's great. I look so beautiful on this."

Her heart began racing. It was time. She had planned this, and she had to do it right.

"That's how you are. That's how I see you."

_Good, Anna, good. That was smooth. Everything is going as you wanted. Don't fuck this up now._

She leaned even closer and put a hand behind her sister's neck. Then she leaned against her, hoping she wouldn't push her back. But she saw her glance at her lips and then back at her eyes. Then she closed them and Anna went in for the kiss.

Their lips met and Anna rediscovered the wet lips she desired so much. She brushed her tongue on them and they soon parted. The kiss grew hotter and more passionate and she moaned as her sister's tongue played with hers. She had not thought it was possible, but this kiss was maybe even better than the last, because this time she knew exactly what she wanted.

They made out for a while, and when they parted to catch their breath, Anna pinned her sister to the sand. Her mouth soon found back Elsa's and the kissing resumed as the redhead maneuvered to find herself on top of the blonde. Her hands roamed her body, and when her hands reached her heavy breasts, she though she was going to die from all the sexual want she suddenly felt.

Elsa's flipped their positions and ended on top of her. She stopped kissing her, and Anna momentarily missed it until she felt her sister's lips leaving a trail of kisses on her neck. Elsa's hand was stroking her thigh, and all Anna was thinking about was to get out of her clothes and feel all of Elsa against her nude body.

But then, in the midst of passion and need, Elsa suddenly stopped. She took some distance and whispered. "Anna.. what are you... what are we doing?"

"Sis... I love you too. I always have. I just needed to hear it from you to realize it."

"What...no... you can't be as sick as me."

Anna grabbed her hands and squeezed it gently. "It's not a sickness. You're not sick, and I'm not either. This is true love."

"True love? We're sisters Anna... we can't do that."

"Why? We love each other. We want each other. I'm pretty sure you're as worked up as I am right now. Why would it feel so good if it was wrong?"

Elsa stayed quiet and Anna kissed her again. Not passionately, but softly, sweetly, in an attempt to convey her love. She didn't turn her out, so Anna kissed her again and again, until she gently took her by the shoulders and pushed her back a little.

"I'm sorry, Anna... we just can't. I can't ruin your life like that."

"Spending my whole life with you? Having my sister and my lover with me? How would it ruin my life?"

"You would be living in secret all your life, having to hide it to everyone. You could never be yourself."

"I want to be myself with you. That's all that matters."

Elsa shook her head. "I understand. Because I want it to. But I can't. It's my duty as your big sister to prevent this from happening."

Anna needed to think before she could answer. Of course it couldn't be that easy. Elsa always made things harder than they should be. Maybe what she wanted couldn't be obtained so easily.

"I understand. I just want you to know... I love you. In the same manner than you love me. And I will always do. I'll wait for you to be ready. Know that I'm yours. Just say the word or act upon your feelings, and you can have all of me."

Elsa looked at her in the eyes, and Anna could see tears in them. Of joy or of sorrow, she couldn't tell. _Maybe both?_ She hugged her and Anna returned the embrace.

Then, after a long while, Elsa spoke again. "Let's go back home, right?"

"Yes."

When they went to bed, Anna desperately wanted to kiss her. Really kiss her. Not like sisters, but like girlfriends or lovers. But she wasn't going to force her sister into anything.

She wasn't going to wait for her to be ready either, because she knew that she was so stubborn that it could take years. Years of happiness wasted for nothing. So she would do all she could to get her, and she wouldn't stop until they were together not only as sisters, but also as lovers. After all, she was sure Elsa was the woman of her life, and she wasn't just anyone. It would have been too easy to win her with a pretty drawing and a sunset. She deserved more, and Anna would give all she had in her to win her over.


	48. How to seduce your sister

"Miss Wynter, can you repeat what I just said?"

Anna looked around her. She had no idea what she was supposed to repeat. She turned toward her neighbor and Kristoff whispered the answer to her, that she repeated to the class.

"You should be more attentive in class. You haven't been yourself these last days."

"Yes, I'm sorry."

It seemed to appease her teacher and she went back to her boring class. Anna tried to focus but she was glad when the bell rang. It was the last class of the day and everyone quickly packed everything and left. She was going out when Kristoff asked her. "What's happening to you? Your head has been in the clouds for days."

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry, it will pass. See you tomorrow!" She still had her drawing lessons to attend.

The three last days had been hard to live. She was determined to seduce her sister, but it wasn't that easy. She had already made her endure, without knowing, plenty of things that should have broken her resolve, and now that she knew what she was doing, she couldn't come up with new ideas.

She went to her class and sat at her usual table, next to Aurora. She wasn't one of her ordinary classmate, but they had met in this class and they had hit it off.

"Hey Anna. What's up?"

"Nothing really." _I've just realized I'm deeply in love with someone that refuses to date me even if she loves me too._

Their art teacher waited for everyone to sit and gave today's instructions.

"I want you to draw someone you know but without any help from photos or anything. Just by memory." _Piece of cake_.

Some of the other pupils started thinking about who they could draw but it was a no-brainer for Anna. Elsa had been her muse for years and she could draw her with her eyes closed. She guessed her face would be enough for the assignment but she decided to draw her reading on a couch instead.

Anna got into her bubble and drew as if she was one with the pencil. It was one of the rare moment when she wouldn't be thinking about something else. Her beautiful sister appeared on the paper, and Anna blushed a little when she drew her ample chest. _She's so sexy with her reading glasses_. She added the final touches and looked around her. Some had already finished and she looked at their work from her seat.

Most had drawn older people, most likely their parents. A few had drawn their girlfriends or boyfriends.

"Who's this?" asked Aurora.

"My sister."

"Oh. The one you live with?"

The news had spread fast and everyone at school envied her for this. She was the only one living in her own flat, as most were still with their parents and the others slept in the dorm. Plenty of them had told her she had to organize parties.

"Yep! The one and only."

"She's really beautiful."

"Yeah, she is." _And_ _I want her so bad_.

"What about yours?" It was a young man with blond hair and a huge charming smile.

"My crush from last year."

They started gossiping about this but their teacher arrived soon to look at their work and compliment them.

She went back home and said hi to her sister. She had tried basic things like letting her hand linger on her arms or things like that, but to be honest they had already touched each other way more intimately than that, so she didn't know what to do.

She grabbed her laptop and sat on their bed. Maybe she could ask for help on the Internet. She was pretty sure she wouldn't get that many answers if she announced she wanted to seduce her sister, so she went with the same ruse than she usually used.

"Hi everyone,

I'm in love with my flatmate and she told me she's into me too. But the thing is she doesn't want to date me because she doesn't want to acknowledge she's a lesbian. It's new to me too, but I'm so into her that there's no way I can let her go. Any advice on how I could persuade her?"

She posted it on several forums and went to do her homework with Elsa. When they were done, she turned around and circled her neck with her arms. She kissed her on the neck but her sister saw right through her.

"Anna… you know this is not appropriate."

"Really…?" She kissed her again a bit higher. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"But you like it, right?"

"O.. of course. But we discussed it already."

_Come on just make out with me you damn mule!_ She tried to seductively leave a trail of kisses as Elsa had done to her on the beach, but it seemed she wasn't as good as her. Or she was just really, really stubborn.

"Anna… you know I won't have a choice if you continue. We'll have to split up."

The redhead looked directly at her and gave her her best puppy eyes.

"God Anna..." Elsa turned her head away. "Homework is over! Let me do my workout."

_God no, not this again_. Her sister's workout sessions had become a torture lately, and she quickly went to the living room with her computer because she knew it would end up like it always did if she stayed. She checked her email and she saw she had many notifications on the forums she had posted her issue on.

The first answer asked her more information about the two of them and their relationship and she answered the best she could without implying they were related.

"We're both students and live together in a flat, but she's older than me. We've know each other since childhood and we've always been best-friends. But lately she was acting a bit weird and she finally confessed she was going crazy about me. It made me realize that I was too. We already kissed twice, we only have one bedroom so we always sleep in the same bed, and we're very, very close. But she won't take it further."

Other replies came and she sorted them out. If she didn't take into account the stupid propositions (someone had advised her to wake her up with oral sex!) and the trolls, it came down to two things. Crank up your sexiness and take advantage of the fact you're living with her to end up in ridiculous situations, or date someone else to make her jealous.

She didn't like the idea of making her sister suffer with jealousy, and she hated the idea of dating someone else now that she knew how much she loved her, so only one possible option remained. _Maybe it's time to go shopping_. She texted Kristoff.

**Wanna go shopping tomorrow afternoon? I need new clothes.**

**Huh...no? Did you think because I'm gay I love shopping?**

The redhead had to admit that it had gone through her mind.

**Plz! I need to crank up my game!**

**Why don't u go with Elsa?**

**She's got too much work. Please! I went to a queer club for you!**

**Yeah and u ended up making out on the dance-floor while I sat at the bar. But ok, ok, I'll come.**

* * *

Anna waited for her sister to wake up. She had put her sister's hand on her butt, and she waited for her reaction. _It isn't sexual assault if it's her hand and my ass, right?_ Besides, Elsa had done it before of her own will. Well, while sleeping. But it had been her subconscious' doing.

The clock rang and Anna opened her eyes to watch Elsa. The blonde quickly took her hands off her and muttered "sorry".

"It's ok, sis. You can touch all you want." She smiled at her and kissed her on her cheeks. "I like it. And I'd love to do the same with you." She put one of her hand on Elsa's leg and slowly raised it over her thighs. She easily noticed how turned on it made her, and Anna loved it. _I can't believe she's so into me. She could have so many beautiful women, and yet she wants me. Freckled, flat-chested little me._

"Anna… I'm going to take a shower."

"We could take one together. It would save time and water."

Elsa didn't answer and quickly left the room. _Fuck, I'm so bad at this._

* * *

Anna dragged Kristoff to the mall and he started asking questions.

"So, why exactly do you want to buy new clothes?"

There was no point in hiding everything. "I want to seduce someone. I need new sexy clothes, and underwear."

"Huh… ok. Who is he? Or she?"

"Can't tell you. If it doesn't work out I don' t want you to make fun of me."

"Oh, come on. You can tell me."

"Nope! So, where do we go?" He knew Corona and the mall better than she did, after all.

"I know she has some sort of fetish on back dimples, so I need to show them off." _Thanks for the tip, Esmeralda!_ Suddenly she remembered how weird she had been the evening when she had told her about that. _Did she discover Elsa's secret? Is it why she broke up with her?_

"Back what?"

She lifter her top to show him. "Really? That's a very specific fetish. How do you even know that?"

"Huh… I know, that's all that matters."

"So now I know your mysterious crush is a girl, and that she loves dimples. I'm getting closer. What else does she like?"

She wondered for a bit. What did Elsa like the most about her? She had no idea. "Maybe my ass."

"Huh?"

"I mean, not that she likes it. But maybe I should use it."

"O...ok… this story of yours is getting really strange."

He led her to several clothes stores and she tried to find some articles, but she didn't know anything about clothes and Kristoff didn't help much.

"Come on gimme some good advice. That's why you're here!"

"But how could I help you? I'm not a girl, and I'm not even attracted to them, so I can't tell you what guys like. Besides, it's a girl you want to seduce."

Anna groaned in frustration. What she wouldn't give to know someone a bit naughty who loved to shop. Then it hit her. Why didn't I think about that before? She took out her phone and called her.

"Hey Jasmine!"

"Hi Anna! How are you?" They had seen each other two weeks ago.

"Great, but I need your help. I need clothes advice. I have to seduce someone."

"Ooooh! I like that!"

"Yeah, I figured you'd love that. I need clothes, underwear, everything."

"Finally! But I can't just give you advice on the phone. Let's go shopping together this weekend."

"Hum… ok! Thanks! See you on Saturday!"

She hung up and smiled. Finally, a chance to get things done. _Sis, I'm coming for you!_

"So, I guess I'm fired as a clothes assistant?"

"Yep, Kris, you're fired. You really don't do justice to gay men."

"Hum… I'm not sure if I should feel offended or what."

She went home without having bought anything, but knowing that Jasmine would be a great help in her scheme to get her sister so turned on that her resolve would blow up in pieces.

* * *

Elsa was at her best-friend's place. Finn had left to play some videos games with a few friends he had made at university, and she decided to tell her about the latest news.

"So… I confessed to Anna."

"WHAT!? When? Why did you wait to tell me? What did she say?"

Elsa chuckled at her friend's reaction. "It was growing too hard so I told her she needed to leave. But it hurt so much, and she cried and… well, I couldn't do it. So I told her."

"How did she react? Tell me she kissed you senseless!"

"What?! No! And you're supposed to be on my team. Remember? She's my little sister?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But enough with the suspense!"

"She was surprised and didn't really understand. But she didn't freak out and she refused to leave."

"Of course, she totally loves you too."

"Rapz..."

"What? It's so obvious!"

"Well… actually you're right. She confessed too."

Rapunzel squealed and Elsa shook her head in despair.

"So? Are you girlfriends now? Did you already have sex? How hot was it?"

"Calm down, Rapz. Nothing happened. But I gotta say she's more romantic than I am. I told her in her room while she was crying, but she took me to the beach and told me in front of a sunset."

"That's so cute."

"We… kissed."

"How was it?"

"Mind-blowing." She still remembered how much will it had taken her to stop it. Who knew what awful things they would have done if she hadn't stop them at this moment. "But I had to stop it."

"God, why did you do that? Don't answer, I know why."

"Yep. I told her we couldn't, even if she loved me too. And she said she understood."

"Huh? That's it? How disappointing."

"Well, what did you expect?"

"That she would force you into being happy with her?"

Elsa sighed. "She did tell me she would wait for me to be ready. That she would be mine if I wanted to."

"Seriously Elsa, what are you waiting for? I know you think it's wrong. And maybe it is, I don't know. But think about it for a moment. Maybe it's unnatural, but you do love her. And she loves you too. You're both consenting adults."

Elsa was about to object but Rapunzel interrupted her. "I know, she's sixteen. But she's considered an adult when it comes to sex. I know it wouldn't be easy having to hide it to everyone. Well, everyone but me. But wouldn't it be worth it?"

"I can't ask her to throw her life away for me."

"Wouldn't you be willing to throw it away, as you say, to live with her as you want? Even if it implied hiding it from your parents and the world?"

"Of course I would."

"So, why couldn't she want the same?"

"I… I don't know. I just can't. It would destroy our parents. And they entrusted her to me."

Rapunzel sighed. "You're so stubborn, Elsa. You've tried everything to get away from her and from your feelings, but you just can't. What you could have with her would be so great. I love Finn, you know that. But I'm jealous of you and Anna. The thing is, I love him, and I definitely see my future with him at my side. But I still can't be completely sure that it will work out forever between us. Sometimes I have doubts, because plenty of happy couples end up breaking up."

"What's the link with Anna?"

"You've known her for more than fifteen years. Your bond is so strong, and nothing can come between you two, because not only do you love each other like crazy, but you also share a family bond. And yet now that you could step this up to the next level and spend your life with her not only as her sister but as her partner, you're still denying yourself happiness."

Once again, Elsa regretted a little having told everything to Rapunzel. Still, she couldn't help but wonder if her friend wasn't right on some points. Her mind was so confused right now, and she didn't like it.

"I… I need time to think about all that."

"Don't waste it. I know she said she would wait. But don't wait too long or one day you may realize what you've lost, and you will regret it with all your heart."

Elsa was deep in her thoughts as she drove back home.


	49. Seduction

Anna was waiting impatiently for Jasmine to show up. She glanced at her phone again. _Five minutes late already_. She was sending her another text when she saw her approaching. She waved at her and they came to one another.

"Hey Anna!" They hugged briefly. "I'm so happy to help you with that. So, tell me everything."

"Well? I told you already. I need to seduce someone, and I think I need a change of clothes to do so."

"Ok, ok. I don't think we need underwear right now then. Unless you're planning on stripping in front on her."

_If_ _I knew it would_ _work, I_ _'d_ _totally do it_. "Yeah, but she sometimes sleeps at my place. She doesn't really like the dorm. So I figured I could play on that too." Anna mentally noted what she would have to keep track of what lies she told to whom.

"She, huh?" Jasmine was smiling. _Gosh, I totally forgot_. Her embarrassment must have been visible because her friend added. "Don't worry, Ariel already told us you were interested in a girl. Didn't say anything else though."

"Oh. Ok. Good, let's go then?"

"First we need to know how far you're willing to go."

"As far as necessary?"

"That's the spirit! Anything you know she likes about you?"

"My back dimples, and I caught her staring at my ass once or twice." _More like touched it but well..._

"Ok then. Let's begin with bottoms then."

They spent an hour searching for the perfect jeans, shorts and skirts. Actually, Anna stayed in the changing room and her friend kept giving her new things to try. She would tell her what looked good and what didn't, and she found herself with quite the number of clothes to buy in the end.

"Isn't it a bit too short?" She was looking at herself in the mirror and the flowing skirt was reaching her mid-thigh.

"I don't know. If it makes you uncomfortable maybe you could only wear it when you're alone with her."

"Hum..." _Sis will have a heart-attack if I sit on her lap with this_. "Yep, let's take it."

"So now, let's speak about tops. And we'll find some that fit with what we just selected."

"What should I go for?"

"Well, you've got small boobs. So let's focus on that."

"Hum?"

"You can wear things girls with big chests can't. Would you mind going braless?"

Anna's cheeks reddened a little. It would feel a bit weird. "I don't know... won't people notice?"

"Well... that's the point. Let's try and you'll tell me." Anna took out her top and her bra while Jasmine went on her quest to find her clothes.

She came back and gave her a few items. "I've selected some strapless tops, cowl necklines, halter tops and a few other things."

She grabbed the first one and put it on. It did look good on her, but she was sure her nipples would show if they hardened.

"So? How is it?"

"I don't know..."

"I'm telling you she'll go nuts if she can see the outline of your nipples. And you can put band-aids on them if you don't want them to show with other people around."

"Hum, yeah ok." _I did say I was ready for anything, after all!_

She had no problem with the cowl necklines and actually quite liked them. Jasmine had brought her a backless top that she knew Elsa would love, and two dresses with open sides that fitted her well. The last items consisted of simple tops but with very low necklines.

"Aren't they a bit too low?"

"You're flat-chested so it's ok. It's not vulgar."

"Ok, I'm trusting you on this." _Not sure I'll be able to wear them to school though._

"I'm telling you, she'll be all over you soon."

She grabbed everything and they went to the checkout. She winced when she saw the bill but if it could help her seduce her sister, she was ok with spending all her money on this.

"Let's focus on underwear then!"

They went into a lingerie shop and Anna felt a bit embarrassed. She looked at the prices and winced even more. "I'm not sure I can afford these."

"It's ok, you just need a few thongs."

"Yeah, ok." Still, she grabbed her phone and texted her mother.

**I need to buy some new clothes, can you lend me some money?**

**Really, why?**

**The old ones are getting worn out.**

**Ok, buy what you need.**

She knew quite well that she didn't _need_ sexy underwear, but she could at least make her mother pay for the clothes she had just bought. And she would pay for the undies with her own money.

"So, I think you should buy some thongs or tangas to wear under your clothes. Maybe show them a little when she's near you. That will drive her nuts." Anna had never done anything like this, but she had to admit it would be efficient. She would go crazy if she saw Elsa in this, and she hoped it would be the same for her. And she could easily hide it under her clothes at school but rise them up a little when she got home. Maybe it could make her a bit jealous too at the same time.

"And maybe some matching lace bras and panties for your sleepovers."

"I can't really sleep in my underwear. She will understand immediately. I want to impress her, but I can't be too obvious about it." _She will threaten me again to send me to the dorm_.

"Hum... maybe we should buy a sexy nightdress then. Nothing too revealing but light and short, with some cleavage. With a pair of lace panties, in case she sees them."

"How would that happen?"

"I don't know, you could forget to cross you legs when sitting, or stretch without knowing it shows everything."

"Hum hum... Let's go for it."

They left the store and hour later, and Anna now had three bags full of clothes. Elsa was going to suffer. _She's so going to ravage me when she sees this_.

"Thanks Jasmine, you've been a great help!"

"You're welcome. Keep me updated, though. I want to know if it worked."

When she got home she quickly went upstairs to hide the bag containing her lingerie. Then she looked for her mother and showed her the clothes she had bought. If she was to pay for them, she would want to see them.

"Isn't it a bit revealing?" She was holding some tiny shorts in her hands.

"It's really hot in Corona. More than here."

"And these tops. You bra will show." _That won't be a problem_.

"Don't be so prude. Everybody wears this kind of clothes."

"Aren't you too young for that?"

"I'm sixteen mom. I'm sure you wore things like that too when you were my age."

"Humpf. Is there a guy you're interested in?"

"Nope."

"Sure? What about your neighbor? Christian or something?"

"Kristoff? Na, he's just a friend."

"If you say so. Just for your information, know that we asked Elsa to watch him and look over you.

"No problem." _Don't worry mom, if everything goes my way sis will take real good care of me._

* * *

They arrived back home on Saturday evening, and went to bed early. Elsa was reading in the bed when Anna came into the room, and the blonde couldn't help but stare. Her sister had traded her usual old T-shirt for a sexy satin purple nightgown. It was just a bit longer than her T-shirt had been, but somehow it was way more suggestive to not know what was under it, and she could still see her whole thin legs. Her shoulders were bare as the gown just hold by two small straps, and the neckline was deep enough so that her cleavage was visible.

"Are you ok sis?" Anna asked with a mischievous smile.

"Y.. yeah, of course." _You know damn well I'm not ok!_

Anna approached her and slipped under the covers to join her.

"Give me a hug, sis." She snuggled against her and Elsa winced as she felt the softness of the fabric against her.

The blonde tried to think about something else and stayed quiet.

"What do you think of my nightdress?"

"It's… huh… nice." She gulped as Anna lay a hand on her naked leg. "Wh… why did you buy one?"

"I don't know, I guess I grew bored of dressing like a little girl. I've gone shopping this weekend and I bought some new clothes."

"Oh... ok."

"I'm sure you'll love them." She smiled and kissed her before resting her head on her. "Night sis."

"G... good night Anna." Elsa quickly rose the covers to hide her sister's bare shoulders. She closed her eyes and wanted to moan as Anna's hand on her leg rose up under her nightdress to stay on her stomach. _She's going to drive me nuts._ Elsa had a hard time getting to sleep and she hoped that the new day wouldn't be so trying.

She quickly realized it was only getting worse the next morning. She had woke up a bit earlier than usual and quickly fled from her naughty sister. She was currently preparing breakfast, thinking about what Rapunzel had told her.

"Hey sis. Woke up early?"

"Yep." She saw from the corner of her eye that Anna hadn't changed and she made sure not to look at her. She finished her preparation and set the two bowls on the table.

Anna sat opposite her but Elsa had difficulties looking at her in the eyes. The jewel between her breasts was really eye-catching. _Yeah, sure, it's the locket's fault._

"I won't be there tonight."

"Oh? Where are you going?"

"Rapunzel invited me to a student party. I already denied her twice, so I really have to go this time."

The redhead groaned. "Student party? I don't really like the sound of that."

"Yeah, me neither. I won't stay late."

"Ok." She stood up from her chair. "I'm gonna have another slice of brioche. Want one too?"

"Na, it's ok." _Strange, she never eats more than two slices_.

Anna went to the cupboard, stood on her tiptoes and extended her arms to get what she was looking for on the top shelf. _Holy fuck_. The blonde's mouth dropped and she couldn't help but stare. The movement had made her sister's gown rise up and she had a perfect view of her underwear: a small blue thong. The hem was lacy and she could see most of her beautiful tight butt.

"I can't find it" Elsa heard but she didn't comprehend anything. What she did understand was that Anna was spending way too much time in this position, and that she was powerless to look elsewhere.

"Ah! Finally!" She came back down and looked at her. "Is something off?"

"Y… yeah. No, I mean no. Everything's fine." _Stop stuttering!_

"I'm glad." They finished breakfast and all Elsa wanted was to flee again, but Anna sat on her knees when she was going to leave. The blonde's nightdress was short enough to leave her legs bare when she was sitting, and so she could quite sharply feel the tempting skin of Anna's almost naked butt on her.

"Huh…?"

"Can you look at my shoulder blades? I think I've been bit by something, it itches."

Before Elsa could react, her sister took out the left strap of her gown and bared her back to her. The blonde was in agony and she put a hand on Anna's thigh. _Oh god I want to rise it up so much_. Anna seemed to notice it and she turned toward her to kiss her. First on the nose, then on the corner of her mouth, and she ended up in her neck.

"I love you so much, sis..."

Elsa's hand went up to her sister's hips, as if she didn't have control of it anymore, and her fingers played with the hem of Anna's thong. Anna shivered on her lap and she noticed her hard nipples showing through the satin fabric. Her sweet sister was offering herself to her, all frail and needy on her knees, shaking from excitation and anticipation, and Elsa had to go deep inside herself to find enough strength and will to resist and reject her.

"I… I'm gonna take a shower." She noticed the look of disappointment on her face but rushed to the bathroom. She took a few minutes to calm herself but it didn't ease the warmth and tingling she felt in her crotch. She undressed and started easing the tension with her fingers. This time, she didn't bother trying not to think about Anna and even moaned her name when she came hard, picturing what she could be doing to her right then.

* * *

Anna groaned in frustration as Elsa shut the bathroom door behind her. _Seriously, what do I have to do? Install a stripping pole in the living room? Give her a lap dance?_ She had seen how much she had wanted her, and how close she had come to destroy her walls and resolve. _I'm not giving up_. It had been close this time, but one day it would be too much and Elsa would give in, she was sure of that. She had plenty of ideas yet, and she would be relentless in her quest.


	50. Party

Anna's art teacher was absent today and she had come back earlier than usual. She was thinking about new ways to improve her plans when the bell rang. _Maybe Kris_. She stood up and went to the door but thought about looking through the spyhole before opening. It was Rapunzel. She had not seen her in ages and opened up with a smile.

"Oh. Hey Anna!"

"Hi Rapz! Come in!" She opened the door wide and gestured her to come in.

"I haven't seen you in a long time. How are you?"

"Good, thanks. What about you? Everything's good with Finn?"

"Yep! Is your sister here?"

"No, she still hasn't come home. Wanna drink something?"

"Sure." Anna went to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses from the cupboard and some grape juice from the fridge. She came back to the living room and served two drinks. Rapunzel took one with a thanks and started sipping it.

"Actually since you're there... Elsa told me you knew about her secret."

"Oh. Yes. And she told me you knew too now."

Anna wasn't sure about where her sister's friend stood and she had to ask. "So, how did you react when she told you?"

The blonde sighed. "At first, I was a bit concerned but I wanted to help her. That's how she met Esmeralda."

"Yeah… not sure if it was such a good idea."

"I still think they were a good match. But anyway… Obviously I thought it was something she had to go over, and her plan was good. I believed getting away from you would allow her to think about someone else."

"Yeah, well… I didn't know why she left. And she did tell me it wasn't because of me."

Rapunzel laughed. "You really went out of your way to sabotage her plan."

"So… what do you think of it now? Do you believe I should go and leave her alone?"

"One year ago, I would have said yes without hesitation. But since then, I've met you and I've seen how Elsa is with you. She loves you so much."

"I know… I love her too." She knew it pretty well but it still felt good to hear it.

"It may be unnatural but I'm sure you'd be great together. I had a lot of time to think about it."

Anna was overjoyed to learn this. The first person who knew their secret was ok with it. "Thanks! Does Elsa know? That you approve?"

"I told her a few days ago."

"So why does she still fight it?"

"I guess she fears she's forcing your hand. Or that she's older and she needs to protect you. From her if necessary."

"That's bullshit."

"Yeah, well… it's Elsa, you know how stubborn she can be. And I think she's also afraid by your age. She thinks she would take advantage of you."

"I can't do anything about my age, and I'm not planning to wait until she thinks I'm old enough." Knowing Elsa, she would never be old enough for that.

"Good luck with that."

"I'm working on it. She's so… so resilient. I can't understand how she manages to control herself with everything I put her through. I would have jumped on her so many times if she had done half the shit I pulled on her."

Rapunzel chuckled. "Yeah, she told me some of that. I think the topless sunbathing really took the cake. Or maybe the fake-dating. Or the kiss at school."

"Yeah… yesterday I showed up in bed with a sexy nightgown and this morning I even displayed my lingerie in front of her. She was so worked up, I was so close to get her!"

"You really are sneaky."

"I'd better be or she's going to mope her whole life because of her so-called disease."

"Maybe I could help."

"Really?!" That was definitely good news. She needed allies, and Rapunzel was her sister's best-friend. "That would be so great!"

"What do you think about going to a party tonight?"

"Sure, if it can help."

"There will be plenty of opportunities. The alcohol, the dancing, the jealousy,..."

"I don't want to get her because she's drunk. But maybe I'll find some other opportunities."

"Great! Need help with your clothes?"

"Why not? I've bought some new ones recently."

She led her to her room and they went through her closet. She tried several outfits and showed them to Rapunzel. Anna wanted to go with the backless dress she had bought with Jasmine but her new adviser told her it was too well-dressed for the party. So she ended up with small denim shorts and a black halter backless tank top.

"Do you have an adhesive bra to go with it?"

"Na. I'm taking the habit of going without one."

"Oh. I'm sure Elsa loves that. You look great."

"I hope so." She looked at herself in the mirror. She would have to do her hair better, but she did look good. The shorts showed her leg and thigh gap, and the neckline of the tank top was deep enough to show her cleavage and her sister's locket between her breasts. She turned around and smiled as she noticed her back dimples were not concealed.

"Great! She's gonna love it. I just hope it's not too cold."

"Let me help you with your hair."

They were in the middle of it when they heard Elsa coming back. Anna told her to come in the bathroom and the blonde was a bit surprised to see Rapunzel here.

"Oh. Hey Rapz. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to go to the party with you, and Anna opened the door."

Anna watched her sister's eyes and saw that she was struggling not to look at her lower back. _I know your weakness sis!_

"Oh, by the way I invited her too."

"What? She's too young to go to a student party!"

"I'm sure you'll watch over her. I'll do too."

"Yeah. We can go as girlfriends if you fear people are going to flirt with me." She had purposely not said 'fake girlfriends' and Rapunzel chuckled.

"What? No!" she seemed flustered. "But are you sure it's wise to go dressed like this?"

"Hum? What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"What if I want to hear it?"

"Anna… you look really, really good. There, I said it, happy?"

"Quite! Thank you sis." She rose and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sure you'll look stunning too."

* * *

At first Elsa had not wanted to go to this party, mainly because she wasn't interested in dancing, drinking and faking having fun with people she didn't know or didn't like. But now Anna was there too, and she liked it even less. Especially because she looked extremely hot and all she wanted was to tell everyone she was hers and hers only. _Except she isn't because you constantly turn her down_.

She looked once again at her bare back and marveled at the sight.

"She's getting bolder, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Stop staring, you're drooling."

"Fuck Rapz, did you help her choose that outfit?"

"Yeah… she wanted to go with a dress at first. For you information, she hasn't got a bra."

Elsa groaned. She had considered it, but knowing it for sure was worse.

"Come on, let's have some fun."

Elsa looked around her. People were dancing somewhere while others were drinking. There were some games of beer-pong going on, and two or three couples were already making out on couches or against walls. _I shouldn't have brought Anna here_. The music was loud and you had to scream if you wanted to be heard. Apparently Anna had already made new acquaintances and Elsa carefully watched her. _No way anyone is touching her tonight_.

She tried staying close to her to discourage anyone, but it seemed that for once her sister didn't want to be with her and she always ended up leaving to another group. Until she saw her shaking hands with a guy and then waving for her to come. _What has she done again?_

"Sis! Come and help me."

"What? Why?"

"I need to win a game of pool."

"Huh, why?"

"This is Oaken. His family runs a spa and he's agreed to offer me a week-end there if I can win. Isn't it awesome?"

"Huh… yeah, maybe. What if you lose?"

"I'll have to do a body shot. Nothing too bad. That's a great deal right?"

"WHAT?! But you suck at pool! And there's no way I'm letting you do a body shot!"

"Come on, sis. Have a little faith in us."

The boy added. "A deal is a deal! We shook hands and everything. And it's a pretty good deal too."

"I'm sure you'll do your best!" Anna didn't seem too concerned.

_Fuck! I knew it was a bad idea_. The idea of someone taking a body shot off her sweet sister was making her sick.

"Give me that cue!" She grabbed it from the guy's hand and started playing. A few persons had heard about the deal and gathered around to watch them. Rapunzel was there too, smiling and cheering.

Elsa gave all she had, but her opponents were very good players. And Anna wasn't helping, almost missing every shot.

"Come on, Anna, how could you miss that?" She knew she was still a beginner, but this had really been easy.

"Sorry..." she said in a low voice, and Elsa immediately forgave her.

The game continued and Elsa grew more and more nervous. _What do I do if we lose? I'll grab her and flee. They can't force her. She's too young. Fucking perverts, all of them._

The blonde groaned in frustration as she missed her shot, and their opponent ended the game when he sent the last ball in a side socket. _Fuck_. Everyone cheered around them and began chanting "Body Shot! Body Shot!"

Anna shrugged and looked at her apologetically. "Sorry. I really wanted to win this spa weekend."

Elsa was about to answer when the winner interrupted her. "So, who wants to do the shot?"

Several hands rose and Elsa glared at all of their owners. A few lowered their arms, but there were still a good number of candidates.

"Why don't you do it Elsa? That would be hot!" Rapunzel said with a mischievous smile and a wink directed at Anna.

"Damn yeah." a guy from the crowd said, and soon people were chanting "Elsa! Elsa! Elsa!"

Anna looked at her innocently. "Well, what do you think? I would prefer if you did it rather than a stranger..."

_What do I do?_ Obviously she couldn't let a stranger do it. But she knew she would love it way too much if she did it herself. And people would see her. Some of them even knew they were sisters.

"Please, sis. Don't let some gross dude do that." _Why did you even accept the deal then?! You should have thought about it first!_

"Ok, ok, I'll do it." Everyone cheered and she could see a triumphant smile appear on her sneaky sister's face. People cleared a table and a guy whistled as Anna lay on it and rose her top up to her breasts. Elsa shot him her coldest look and he lowered his head.

Her traitorous best-friend brought her the bottle of tequila, a slice of lemon and some salt. She looked at them a bit puzzled, not really sure where to put them.

"There are different versions. You can put the salt on her stomach or thigh and the lime between her teeth or in her cleavage." _Fuck_. _I don't know which is worst._

"Let's go with thigh and mouth" said Anna.

"O… ok." She licked her sister's thigh and put the salt on the mark her saliva left. Then she placed the lime between her teeth and grabbed the bottle.

"Ready?"

Anna nodded and Elsa poured the drink in her navel before giving the bottle back to Rapunzel. Then she took her courage in both hands and licked her thigh again to taste the salt. Next she drank the tequila from her sister's navel and she didn't know if the heat rushing in her was because of the alcohol or because of the shiver that had went through Anna as she sucked up the last drops. She almost didn't feel the burning sensation of the liquid going down her throat, too focused on what she had to do next.

She went upwards and looked at her sister's full lips around the lime. S _he's so gorgeous_. Their eyes locked but Anna closed them as Elsa leaned against her. The blonde sucked on the lime, careful not to brush her lips too much and she could hear everyone cheering around them. All she wanted was to kiss her fully, to make out with her right now, but she knew she couldn't.

She reluctantly stood back and tried to calm her racing heart. From what she could see, Anna was in the exact same state.

"Whoa, the Wynter sisters sure are hot." Elsa winced at this comment. "You know what, you can have the spa weekend even if you lost the game."

"Hehe, thanks." answered Anna. Then she turned toward her. "See, it wasn't that bad."

The blonde only nodded. She spent the rest of the night alongside her, making sure she wouldn't drag her into another thing like this. They danced together for some time and Elsa's body was burning with desire. When the party was finally over, in the middle of the night, they went home and Anna undressed in front of her while Elsa got into the bed. She watched her in awe as she got out of her shorts, showing a cute thong beneath it. Then she untied her top and revealed small naked breasts. Despite every part of her telling her not to look, Elsa was enthralled. Anna then slowly got into her nightgown and joined her.

They looked at each other for a while until Anna closed the gap and kissed her on the lips. Elsa kissed her back and they made out for a few minutes. It took Anna to moan "sis..." to break the spell.

"Fuck Anna, I'm so sorry."

"What for? I want it as much as you do."

"I… it was a mistake. I'm sorry." She turned around and tried to fall asleep. Her sister's hand soon circled her and she could feel her head next to hers.

"It's ok. I'll wait. But you'll be mine some day."


	51. New plan

The next morning Anna called Rapunzel while Elsa took her shower. She had got her number during the party last night.

"Hey Rapunzel."

"Hi! So how did it go last night?"

Anna sighed. "It started good. Really good. But I broke the mood and she went back to her serious self." _Why the hell did I call her sis? I know it disturbs her!_

"Awww... that's too bad. After what we pulled last night I was sure she would jump on you."

"Yeah, I thought that too. Thanks by the way, it was a great idea." Rapunzel had been the one to come up with the deal idea.

"What's the next step?"

"I don't know... I'm growing desperate. After yesterday, I don't know what else I can do."

"Humpf... I'll let you know if I think about something."

"Thanks. See you."

She hung up and sat on the couch to think. How could she possibly go further than the day before? It had been close, but still... maybe she just had to continue like this and one day she would just give in. _Or she'll send you away._ _Considering how stubborn she is, the second option sounds more likely_.

Once her sister was out of the bathroom she went in and showered quickly. She dried herself and tied the towel around her just above her breasts. It reached the top of her thighs and she went out.

"Sorry, I forgot my clothes." She passed next to Elsa slowly.

"Anna... we need to speak about this. And about last night." The words could have been great to hear, but the tone of her voice made it sound like it was more likely foreshadowing troubles.

"Why?" She sat next to her and crossed her legs.

"Can you... can you dress first?"

"Oh. Yes, I'll be right back." She walked to their room and put on a pair of jeans and an open side top. Then she went back to her sister.

"What we did last night was wrong. I can't do that to you, and I already told you."

"Seriously, I'm getting tired of hearing this."

"And I'm getting tired of having to tell this to you again and again!" She sounded angry, and Anna winced because her sister had never been angry at her.

"Don't think I can't see what you're doing. The sexy clothes, the skimpy underwear, the body shot last night... going around in nothing but a towel in the morning."

"If you weren't so stubborn, maybe I wouldn't have to do all this!" Anna could feel anger rising in her too. "I'm doing this for you, because you're too dense to be happy!"

"I already told you! It's wrong, and it's never happening! So you can stop pushing the boundaries over and over."

The redhead groaned in frustration. "You're so infuriating!"

"If you continue, I'll have no choice but to send you to the dorm."

A few comebacks came to her, but she decided to stay silent instead of saying something she would regret later. So she clenched her fists, gritted her teeth and grabbed her schoolbag before going out of their apartment and slamming the door behind her.

She waited in the corridor and tried to calm herself. Kristoff came out of his apartment two minutes later.

"Are you ok? I heard yelling. And a door slamming shut."

"It's my fucking dumb sister! We argued."

"Oh. I guess it happens between siblings."

"Not really. It's the first time." Why did she have to be like this? They could be so happy together.

"Well, give her some time. I'm sure you'll make up with her soon."

She tsked. "Yeah, we'll see about that."

They spent the rest of the trip in silence and she had almost calmed herself when they arrived at school.

"Hey fag! Did you have a cock for breakfast?"

Anna turned toward the voice and recognized one of Kris' bully. The three boys had come back from their suspension angrier than before, and they were giving hell to her friend ever since. He didn't want to get in trouble, mainly because he couldn't explain it to his parents, so he always tried to ignore them.

"Get the fuck away, dumb-ass. I'm not in the mood today." Anna, on he other hand, wasn't going to ignore it today.

"Oh, the little one is on her period. She's so pissed off... maybe I've made a mistake making fun of her gay best-friend. I'm so scared." His mocking voice was getting on her nerves and all she wanted was to kick his ass. But there was no way she could take him, Kris would intervene and he would get into trouble again.

"Yeah speaking of mistakes you should ask your parents."

A few people laughed and he blushed a little. He stayed silent for a while, most likely searching for a comeback, and she decided it was a good time to leave.

"I fucking hate people like him!" She violently kicked a rock on her way inside in an attempt to evacuate some of her anger.

"Yeah... me too. But we can't do anything about it."

"I don't know. You could always lure him somewhere hidden and beat the shit out of him."

"I'm not sure it would really help. Last time didn't."

"Yeah... but it would feel good." The bell rang and interrupted them and they went to class.

She was angrily doodling on her notebook and half-listening to the teacher when Kris was hit on the head with a paper ball. _What now?_ She looked around her and noticed a guy smiling at them. _Moron_. She grabbed the ball and unfolded it. It was a crude drawing involving Kristoff and their math teacher in an intimate position. _When will they stop, seriously?_ She told her friend it was nothing and hid it in her bag.

They spent the rest of the morning in class, trying to ignore their stupid classmates, and ended up at the cafeteria to eat. They had been speaking about how to deal with the bullies when Kristoff changed the topic. And she was still concerned about the argument with her sister in the morning.

"Enough about me and my problems. How is it going with your mysterious crush?"

"Hum..." _Careful with the lies. You'll lose track of them._ "It's not really going anywhere for now."

"Oh. The new clothes didn't help?"

"I think they did… but she's stubborn. She's not really willing to acknowledge she's not straight."

"Humpf… can't really blame her when you see how some people react to this."

"Yeah..." Suddenly an idea hit her. "Hey! I got the best idea ever!" It could help them both at the same time.

"I'm listening."

"Why don't we date?"

"Huh? You may be bi, but you know I'm gay, right?"

"No, not for real! Let's pretend. It will shut the rumors off about you. I know it's not ideal, but at least people may stop bothering you."

"And what do you gain from that?"

"I make my crush jealous. Maybe it will open her eyes." She didn't want to hurt her sister, but she was really forcing her hand.

"Oh, so she's in school then?"

"Yep." _One more lie_.

"I'm growing more and more curious about this. Sure you don't want to tell me her name?"

"Na, I won't out her. Especially since she's not even sure herself. Anyway, what do you think of my plan?"

"I don't know… what if it becomes real for you?"

Anna couldn't help laughing. "Don't worry about that!" _Me and Kris? Na, no way_.

"What does that mean? Am I that repulsive?" He looked a bit disappointed.

"No, I'm not saying that. It's more like.. I don't know, I just see you as a friend."

"Is it the "you're like a brother" speech?"

"Hum… not really." _I_ _may have some issues with siblings love_. "So, one minute ago you feared I might become attracted to you, and now you're offended if I tell you I won't?"

"Na, just want to make sure. What would it involve? I don't know how to fake a relationship."

"I did it once already. We didn't even have to kiss or anything and people totally believed it."

"Hum..."

"We may have to kiss once or twice though, to prove this is legit, since people will have doubts. And a bit of touching, like hugging."

"I can do that."

"Great! So it's settled then?"

"Ok, sure, why not?" _I'm not done yet!_

* * *

Elsa had gone through it time and time again. She couldn't let Anna go on like this. It was only a matter of days until she would give in and destroy everything. So she had to go, because she couldn't trust her if she told her she would stop. I _shouldn't have told her. If only I had gritted my teeth and let her cry for a few days. She would have no clue right now, and she wouldn't think she loves me too._ She had been angry at her this morning and that was the first fight they had ever had. _It's pushing us apart already_.

Her sister arrived and she was ready to tell her.

"Hey sis, I need to speak to you."

"Oh? Yeah, me too."

"Let me go first."

"Hum.. ok..." _And you'd better not try to convince me again._

"Are you really completely sure you don't want us to be… well… more than sisters?"

"Yes. I told you many times already." How many times would she have to repeat it?

"You won't regret it?"

_Of course I will_. "That's not the point."

"Ok… "

"Why the questions?"

"Kris asked me out."

"Oh." She could feel a sharp pain in her chest and her jealousy flared up. _I knew it! I knew he was into her_. She wanted to go see him and tell him she was hers, that he'd better not touch her or try anything. "What did you say?"

"That I'd think about it. I wanted to be sure nothing could change your mind first."

_So you say you're in love with me, but you're going to date someone else?_ _Two weeks_ _after I confessed?_ The blonde tried to calm her jealousy and anger. She couldn't blame her. _I drove her away again and again. Of course she would find someone else._ But it still hurt.

"So… I think I'm gonna say yes… unless you don't want me to…?"

"I…" _I don't want you to date him!_ "No, there's no problem." _I need to be happy for her. She's moving on, she will be happy with someone else. She will have a decent, happy, normal life_. "I… I'm glad for you."

Anna hugged her and she hugged her back. _Maybe I'll have to find someone else too._ But deep down she knew she wasn't going to be able to move on so quickly, and she didn't know if she felt relieved or sad that her sister could do it so easily.

"So… what did you want to tell me?"

"Nothing important. It's not relevant anymore." If Anna was to date someone else, she would stop her relentless flirting.

"Come on, tell me. We're done with secrets, right?"

Elsa sighed. "I was about to ask you to leave. Again. But if you're planning on dating Kristoff, I guess you don't need to."

"Yeah… well, if you ever change your mind, you'll just have to say it. Not about me moving out."

"I won't. Change my mind, I mean."

"That's… a shame. But I can't force you, unfortunately." They waited in silence for a while.

"Homework?"

"Yes, of course."

She sat on her as she always did, and Elsa thought about her sisters on their neighbor's knees. It was making her furious, and yet the only person she could blame was herself. She could see Anna's thong, higher than the hem of her pants, and she mentally slapped herself. _You're so stupid, Elsa_.

"Oh, wait I'm going to text him." She grabbed her phone and texted him in front of her. Elsa leaned a bit to be able to read it, and Anna didn't hide.

**I thought about it and I'd be glad to go on a date with you! Maybe a movie night? There's one I wanted to see.**

Elsa had planned to go see it with her. _Guess we won't_. Maybe she could ask Rapz on Finn, or even Alice. _But I wanted to watch it with her..._

"Ok, let's go!" Elsa complied and helped her as they always did. Unless this time, instead of laughing and smiling, heart filled with joy and warmth, all she could feel was worry, jealousy and sadness. She unconsciously tightened her arms around her sister's waist, not wanting to let her go.


	52. Backfire

Anna felt bad doing this to her sister, but she knew it was for both their sake. She was coming back from her first fake date with Kristoff. It had actually been just a movie-night, because they had no one to impress, but it had also served as a training. Besides, Elsa knew she was there with him, and that was all that mattered.

The elevator's doors opened and they stepped in the corridor. They stopped in front of Kris' door and she asked him.

"So, how was our first date?"

"Well... considering no one knew us there, and that we didn't really do anything else than watching a movie, I'm not sure we can call it a date."

"Yeah, well, we never know, maybe someone saw us."

"I doubt it. Still, the evening was nice, even if it wasn't a date."

"Yep, that's true! So... let's skip the kiss and see you tomorrow?"

"Sure! Good night."

She came home and her smile vanished. _Time to lie to Elsa now..._ it really didn't please her.

The stunning blonde was waiting on the couch, watching TV. "So, how did it go?" she could hear the worry and envy in her voice.

"Great!" Anna tried to look as happy as possible, despite the circumstances. "The movie was awesome, and Kris is really a nice guy."

"Oh. Good then."

Anna's heart clenched at the words. Elsa may have been good at hiding her emotions, but she knew her quite well and she could see how hurt she was. _Gosh, why does it have to be so complicated?_

"Did you kiss...?"

"Y...yeah. It was nice." She looked elsewhere, trying to avoid the pain in her sister's eyes.

"Nice?"

"Yeah... nice." When she looked back at her she almost broke. She wanted to tell her it was all fake, that she only loved her and that Kris wasn't even straight. But she would never have her if she did. Still, maybe she could ease the situation a little.

"Do you want to go see it someday? I'm sure you'd love it."

"Hum... it won't be the same if you already watched it."

"Yeah... but still. It's ok, I can watch it again."

"We'll see. I've been given a lot of work recently." Anna didn't know if it was completely true, but her sister had indeed spent a lot of time working and studying in the last days.

"As you want." She lay on the couch next to her and smiled as she felt Elsa's arms embrace her. _At least she's a bit more clingy now. That's a good start._ "What are you watching?"

"A documentary on quantum mechanics."

"Hugh. Can we watch something else?"

"Of course." Anna grabbed the remote and zapped through the channels. She stopped when she come upon a familiar movie.

"The Hunger Games again?"

She shrugged. "I like it."

"I prefer warning you, I might fall asleep." The blonde rested her head on her shoulder and nuzzled against her neck. _Stop teasing me and kiss me already!_ She leaned back against her to be as close as possible and Elsa slipped one of her hand under her top to stroke her stomach. It made a whole lot of feelings come up inside her. _I want you so bad sis..._

They watched the movie in silence until Anna asked her something she asked her every time they watched it. "Would you have volunteered to save me?"

"Of course, silly." She kissed her in the neck and Anna giggled. _It does work really well to get some distance_.

When the movie was over, Anna saw that her sister had indeed fallen asleep. She didn't want to wake her up so she rose and grabbed a cover before turning off the lights and joining her on the couch. She lay on top of her, head on her ample bosom, and fell asleep quickly, feeling a bit sad but confident in her new plan.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been two weeks since Anna started dating their neighbor, and Elsa was becoming more and more desperate. She had thought the pain would ease with time, but it only increased as Anna spoke of their relationship and Elsa worried about how far they would go. She was currently doing the laundry of the week, taking their clothes out of the washing-machine, and she winced as she grabbed one of her sister's small thong. Having it in her hands and knowing that Anna had worn it was maddening and she immediately felt aroused.

She continued getting the items out and gulped every time she came upon her sister's undies. Three thongs, two tangas, two lacy panties. And almost no bras. _Gosh, my little sister is really becoming a sexy young woman_. _And she's Kristoff's..._ She briefly pictured the big boorish blond guy holding her sister in her underwear and tears almost went up to her eyes. _She can't... she can't be like that with him..._ Then she thought about what her best-friend had told her. _Don't wait too long, or you might regret what you've lost_. _Is is too late already? Have I already lost her?_

She finished putting the clothes on the clothes horse to dry and Anna came to her.

"Hey sis, I invited some friends tonight. I hope it doesn't bother you?"

"Huh, no, of course not. Who are they?"

"Classmates. Everyone has been pestering me to organize a party since early September. I'm the only one with my own place."

"I see." Elsa didn't really like it, but she couldn't complain. It was their mutual flat, after all, so Anna could decide to invite friends if she wanted. What truly bothered her was to see her sister with Kris as a couple. "What do you plan to do?"

"Don't worry, there won't be any body shots." she answered with a laugh. "Pizza and beer night, with a bit of music. We're going to be around twenty though, so it might get a bit cramped."

"As long as nobody goes into our room..."

"Sure. I'll spread the rules."

 

* * *

 

 

Anna had to prepare for the party. The first guests would arrive in an hour and she wasn't even dressed properly. She glanced at her sister and considered how great it would be to be able to introduce her as her girlfriend to her classmates. _They wouldn't even believe it_. Elsa was casually dressed in a tight skirt and a blouse, but she looked stunning and sexy nonetheless. _I hope tonight will finally bear fruit._

Still, she herself wasn't lucky enough to be gorgeous and stunning in anything she wore, so she took some time to wonder about what the perfect outfit would be. She finally settled on the backless dress she had almost wore at the student's party, knowing that it would appeal to Elsa. She dressed after a quick shower and asked her sister to help her with her hair.

"What do you want to do?"

_You?_ She made herself blush because of the thought. "I don't know. Maybe two braided pigtails?"

"Sure." Anna was sitting in front of the mirror and Elsa was standing behind her, and the redhead smiled when she saw that her sister had difficulties not looking at her bare back.

"How do I look?" she asked when Elsa had finished with her hair.

"Really cute."

_Humpf. I should aim for sexy, not cute._ "Maybe something else then?"

"Na, it's great. I like it." She kissed her on the top of her head and Anna decided that if Elsa liked it, it would do.

The blonde left the bathroom and Anna called Kristoff.

"Hey! Are you ready?" she spoke in a low voice so that her sister couldn't hear.

"Yeah, I guess."

"This is the big night! People at school are already kinda believing it, but tonight is the real deal." The rumor had spread, but the biggest bullies hadn't stop their crap yet.

"Does that mean your crush will be here?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh, I'm narrowing it down then!" Anna wasn't thrilled about that, but she hoped it wouldn't even come to his mind that her mysterious love interest could be her sister.

"I think we might have to kiss. Is it okay with you?"

"Yeah, no problem. I'm more worried about you. What are you gonna do if you completely fall under my charm?"

Anna chuckled. "Don't worry, there's absolutely no risk of that happening."

"Not nice!"

"See ya later, loverboy!"

She went back to the living room and went over everything again. _Tables? Check. Music? Check. Pizzas? In the oven. Beers? In the fridge. Guests? On their way. Fake boyfriend? Ready. Sexy sister? In my loving arms soon._

Aurora was the first to arrive and she greeted her warmly. "Come in!" Elsa was there too and she introduced them to each other.

"Elsa, Aurora. She's in my art class. Aurora, this is Elsa, my big sister."

"I totally recognized her! You're as beautiful as on her drawings!"

Anna saw her sister's cheeks redden a little at the comment. "Huh, thanks. I didn't know she drew me so much."

"Oh yes she does. And she never stops speaking about you, too. I'm glad to finally meet you." Anna didn't really like the big smile Aurora was addressing her, but her attention was required elsewhere as other guests arrived.

Soon everyone was there, Kristoff included, and they started speaking and drinking in groups while listening to music. She was currently with Kris, Aurora and three guys from her class.

"You sister is seriously hot." a guy said.

"Yeah… is she single?" another added. "Do you think I might have a chance?"

"Don't even dream about it. She's not even into guys." She looked him up. _And there's now way she would date you even if she was straight_.

"Oh." It seemed to disappoint all of them.

"Really? That's interesting..." it came from Aurora. _Don't you dare flirt with her!_

She saw Aurora take off the top button of her blouse and she quickly led her away. _No way this backfires on me!_

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Hoho. Protective much?" she said with a smile. "Come on, tell me, do I have a chance with her?"

"What? Aren't you straight?"

"I've been a bit curious. And I'm definitely curious when I see her." Anna followed her friend's eyes and understood she was totally checking her out. Anger and jealousy rose in her.

"No, there's no way she would date you. You're too young for her!"

"Hum… what about a one-night stand? Would she be up to it? I'm sure she could teach me so many things."

Anna wanted to pull her hair out in frustration. _I should have known better. Of course people would try to flirt with her._ But what were the odds of having a lesbian or a bi girl in the dozen friends she had invited?

"No! She's not like that! Sorry, you won't experiment today." The idea of her sister losing her virginity in a one-night stand, with her friend, and because of her stupid idea was turning her stomach. _What if I pushed her so much that she goes with it? She must have been super horny lately, and she thinks she needs to get over me. What if she just jump her because of me? I'll never forgive myself._

"Hum… too bad. I think I'll try my luck anyway. To test the waters." _I'll throw you out of the window before it happens_.

Kristoff came to her and put his arm around her. "Any problem sweetie? You look tense."

_It's not the time to play Kris!_ "Aurora wants to date my sister. Or just fuck with her."

"Oh. Would that be such a terrible thing? I've never seen her with anyone since you came in here."

"Yeah, of course it would! She's… she's..." _Fuck, I can't let him understand._ "I mean, she's too young. Elsa isn't interested in younger girls."

He shrugged. "Well, she'll just turn her down then. Nothing to worry about."

"Yeah… yeah you're right." She looked at Aurora more carefully. She was beautiful. Athletic figure, long blond hair, violet eyes. _No way she's falling for her. She's nothing like me, so she wouldn't be her type, right?_

She tried to reassure herself but her initial plan slowly turned into a nightmare and she did all she could to prevent Aurora from speaking alone with Elsa.

 

* * *

 

 

Elsa only had eyes for her sister and her amazing bare back. Especially now that she new quite well what was, and wasn't, under the soft fabric. But every-time she looked at her, she could also see Kristoff in the corner of her eyes, and it drove her mad. She was eying them from afar when a girl came to her.

"Hey! Remember me?"

"Yeah, of course. Aurora, right?" She was a cute girl with long blond hair and beautiful eyes.

"Yep! So, Anna mentioned you were a student. What's your field?"

"Physics. It's only my first yeah, though."

"Oh, really? I love physics! And science in general. Is Corona University good?"

"They have high expectations, but I do like it."

"Cool. I think I'll go there, if art doesn't work out."

"Do you draw too?"

"Yep. Well, the school is specialized in digital arts, but we draw too. Hey, could I draw you someday? I really need some beautiful models, and I think you'd be the perfect muse."

"Oh? That's… nice. I… I don't know, I don't really like the attention."

"Come one, you always pose for Anna. Just one time, please!"

"Well… she mostly draws me when I'm not even aware of it. But, well, maybe we..." she stopped dead. Anna, who she had been catching glimpses of regularly, was currently kissing Kristoff. On the lips. _He's her boyfriend, of course they kiss._ Still, seeing it caused her stomach to fell. She could feel tears coming to her eyes and she quickly excused herself. "Sorry, I need to do something."

She almost ran to the bathroom and tried to regain her composure. _Conceal, don't feel_. She repeated it several times and tried to convince herself that it was a good thing. _She's moving on. She'll have a normal life_. When she considered she didn't look too bad in the mirror, she retreated to her room. She wasn't going to witness anymore of it. She sat on her bed and tried to think about something else.

Several minutes passed before she heard a knock on the door. She sighed. "Come in"

The door opened but she was surprised to see that it wasn't Anna behind it but Aurora. She came in and sat next to her.

"Are you ok? You kinda freaked me out, leaving like that."

"Oh? Sorry. Yeah, it's ok." _Find something_. "I just… don't do well at parties. Socializing with people I don't know and everything."

"Oh. I see. I'm not really into parties either. I just came here because the host was Anna. And I really wanted to see you."

"Huh?" _She's a bit weird._

"Yeah… you looked so beautiful on her drawings… and you're even better in reality."

_Is she… flirting with me?_ Elsa was a bit surprised. _How can she…?_ Her thoughts were interrupted as the girl next to her jumped toward her and planted her red lips on hers.


	53. All-in

Elsa quickly pushed her back with her hands. She had put all her strength in it and Aurora landed on the ground.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

The girl on the ground groaned. "Sorry... I thought it was ok."

"Huh... trying to kiss someone you just met without warning? Is that your definition of ok?"

The girl rose on her feet and blushed furiously. "I'm Sorry... I... I'm really embarrassed right now."

"You can be!" Elsa was furious.

"I don't know. I imagined you'd like it and we would have made out and..."

"Stop right there. Nothing like that is going to happen."

"Don't you think I'm pretty?"

"Is that even relevant?" She was indeed pretty, but Elsa kept it to herself.

"Come on, don't tell me you don't like what you see!" she stood up and tried to sit back on the bed.

"Get the fuck away from my room or I'll kick you out." The young girl flinched at the tone of her voice and it seemed to finally make sense in her head that she wasn't interested. She quickly left the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

 _Seriously, some people are weird. What made her think I would be ok with it. This party is getting worse by the minute._ She was going to lock her door when she heard another knock on it.

* * *

Anna had been cornered into kissing Kristoff. They were speaking with a group of friends when they had mentioned they were surprised Kris wasn't gay, with all the rumors and things they had heard at school. A few of them had expressed doubts about their relationship and Anna had kissed her friend to prove it was legit. They had already agreed they would have to do it someday and it felt like the right time.

The kiss hadn't been bad but, deprived of feelings and being just an act for other people, it hadn't felt good either. Anna was actually relieved because it wouldn't be awkward that way. It hadn't been passionate and they had not even french-kissed, but their friends had bought it. She glanced around her to see if her sister had witnessed it, but couldn't find her. A part of her was relieved she hadn't been here to watch it, even if the whole point of this was to make her jealous. _I can't imagine how I would feel if I saw her kissing someone else._

She remembered how jealous she had felt when her sister had been dating Esmeralda. _I didn't even know why I was so jealous at the time. It would feel even worst now that I'm aware of my true feelings._

She was interrupted in her search as her friends kept asking questions about her relationship with Kris. They had repeated before and spent the next minutes answering the best they could. _I'm getting really good at lying…_ Somehow the fact wasn't really pleasant. She glanced around again and still couldn't find her sister. Then she noticed she couldn't find Aurora either, and the darkest thoughts came to her. _No, no, no, sis can't be seduced so easily. She never had sex with her ex even though she was a real tease and ten times sexier than Aurora. But they could be making out right now…_ She was already panicking when she saw Aurora retreating from their bedroom. _No, no! It can't be!_

She rushed to the door but stopped right in front of it. _Should I barge in? Maybe it's better if I knock_. She knocked on the door and hoped that Elsa wasn't even there. But the door opened and her sister was right behind it. Anna's eyes went directly to her lips and noticed the darker shade of lipstick on her lips. She had expected to feel an uncontrollable fury directed toward Aurora, but all she felt was despair and loneliness.

She was also disappointed in her sister, even if she knew it was extremely selfish of her. _She thinks you're dating someone, why couldn't she do the same?_

"Are you ok, Anna?"

"No I'm not!" At least this time she wasn't lying.

Elsa led her inside and closed the door. "What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong… I'm so jealous sis. Why can't you give up and be mine? I… I just want us to be happy. I can't stand the idea of you kissing another girl. I don't want to share you with anyone. I want to be yours and I want us to be happy together." She had felt tears forming up as she spoke and she ended her tirade crying.

"Wha… what are you speaking about?"

"I saw… I saw Aurora leaving. And she's into you. And, and you have her lipstick on you."

The blonde quickly brushed her lips with the back of her hand. "She threw herself at me and I rejected her."

"Really?" Anna felt so much relief that she couldn't help jumping on Elsa and giving her a bone-crushing hug.

"It's ok, nothing happened." She gently stroke her back to comfort her. "You really think I'd make out with someone I don't even know?"

"I'm sorry… I was just so afraid..."

She stayed a few minutes in her arms until she felt better. Then she grabbed a tissue and wiped her tears. She had gone through anger, sorrow and relief in a few minutes and right now anger was coming back. _How did Aurora dare steal a kiss from my sister?_

"Don't you think it's a bit ironic? I saw you kissing Kristoff. And it didn't seem like he took you by surprise."

"Oh." _I'm so sorry… I hope you'll understand soon why I do all that_. "Just… just say the word and I'll leave him."

Elsa stayed quiet for a while and Anna hang upon her next words. _Tell me, please tell me now._

"No, it's ok. I mean, it's hard, but it's a good thing you're dating him. You'll get over me soon."

 _Damn how can a genius like you be so stupid?_ Anna nodded and left the room.

* * *

Two weeks passed, and Anna came to a realization: nothing would make her sister change her mind. She had kept faking her relationship with Kristoff but all that she managed to do was hurt her, without any improvement on their situation. She still tried to charm her but it was like Elsa could just shut her emotions off and pretend nothing moved her. _I guess she did deserve her high-school nickname._

So what was the point of continuing hurting her if she wouldn't concede? _I'll tell her it was all a fake. She's not going to like it. Maybe she'll even send me away for good this time. And I guess we'll both suffer alone, but it seems that's what she wants_. _I did all I could._

She was ready to go tell her everything but decided to call Rapunzel first. _You never know, maybe she_ _'s got_ _an idea._ The blonde picked up at the second ring.

"Hey Rapz."

"Hi Anna. You don't sound so good."

"Na, I'm done fighting. I tried everything, I made us both suffer for nothing."

"Oh… don't be so negative. Tell me what happened."

So Anna told her everything. The seducing, the fake relationship, the party.

"I'm going to tell her everything. I guess we'll both end up alone but at least I won't have her think I'm happy with someone else."

"You can't give up so soon, Anna..."

"But what can I do? I tried everything. At this point it's like she enjoys suffering or something."

"I have a last idea. We know she's extremely jealous. What if she thought you were going to have sex with your boyfriend?"

"It would hurt her so bad."

"Just… listen to me. You do that, and if it doesn't work you tell her everything. But try that before. What if it works? Wouldn't it be worth a few minutes of pain and anguish?"

"I… I guess so. How do I pull it off?"

"Lemme think..." Anna waited for a few seconds. "Ok, just pretend you're on the phone, speaking with one of your best friend. But do it so that you're sure she can hear. You mention you might have sex with him tonight, and then you tell Elsa you're leaving. And you pray for her to stop you."

"O… ok."

"I can speak with you on the phone if you want. Might be easier than making up a conversation alone."

"Ok, yeah, let's do that."

"Where is Elsa right now?"

"In our room, she's working out. I'm in the other bedroom."

"Ok. Then go check if the door is open or find an excuse to open it. Then you go in the living room."

The redhead did as she was told and entered the living room. The door to their bedroom was closed. She wondered for a bit and then put the phone on the couch. "Being right back, Rapz." She went to the door and opened it.

"Hey, have you seen my notebook? Can't find it."

Elsa turned toward her and Anna made sure not to look at her sweaty cleavage. "Huh… in the bedside table, like always?"

"Oh? I didn't see it before. Thanks!" She grabbed it and left the room, careful to let the door open.

She whispered in the phone. "Ok! She can hear me if I speak loudly."

"Good. I'll call you back in a few minutes."

Anna felt a bit nervous. _If it doesn't work, it's over._

The phone rang and she took it with trembling hands. _Calm down, you need to be convincing._

"Hey Jasmine! How are you?" She spoke loud enough to be heard from the other room.

"Jasmine? What kind of name is that? Sorry. Great, what about you?"

"Awesome."

"How is it going with your fake boyfriend?" It felt a bit weird to act like that with Rapunzel, but she played along.

"Great, he's so kind and caring."

"Did he already mention wanting to have sex?"

"Hum… not really… but he's getting more touchy feely these days. And he invited me to his place tonight. Apparently his parents are missing." She heard the screeching of the treadmill stop. _Yep, she's listening. I'm so sorry sis._

"He definitely wants to have sex with you then. What do you think? Are you up to it?"

"I don't know… it would be my first time."

"I do hope Elsa will be your first and only." _Stick to the play Rapz!_

"Yeah, I think I'd like that."

"I'm sure you would."

"I mean, he's so caring, I don't think it could go wrong."

"Yeah, and it would be her first time too." _Him, not her._

"Yes, I think he never did it before."

"That's actually kind of hot, picturing you two."

"You know what? You're right, let's do this!"

"Great! Tell me how it went as soon as you can. And I really hope she will finally come to her sense."

"Thanks a lot. Bye."

"Bye Anna, good luck."

She hung up and went to her room. Elsa was sitting on the bed and she really didn't look good.

"Sis? I'm going to Kris' place for the evening."

"I heard."

"Oh."

"Are you really going to…?"

Her voice was so cold that it made Anna shivered. _Don't give up so soon. A few minutes left._

"Yeah… yeah I think so."

The blonde stayed quiet.

"You know… if you don't want me to..."

"Then what? You'll dump him and date your sister?" Her cold tone shattered and Anna could feel all her pain in her voice.

She had a lump in her throat, so Anna just nodded. Elsa said nothing. _Ok, last try. All-in._

She turned and slowly left the room. _Follow me. Stop me. Say something._

Tears filled her eyes as she walked toward the front door. _She's not coming. It's over._

She was in the doorway and ready to leave, if only for a few seconds before coming in again to tell her everything, when her sister's arm slammed the door shut. Anna turned around, full of hope, and Elsa took her face between her delicate hands. She closed her eyes and soon felt her sister's lips meeting hers in a tender kiss. _Finally._


	54. Results

Anna's heart felt so much lighter now. Elsa was kissing her. And she was the one who had started it. Her thoughts became blurry as all she could think about was her sister's lips. Anna grabbed her by the waist and turned her around before pinning her with all her strength to the door. She kissed her hungrily, desperate to discover all of her, and sucked on her upper lip. Elsa's mouth finally parted and Anna slipped her tongue inside it. It wasn't the first time, but it felt as good as it always did, and their tongues met again.

The redhead could feel warmth and tingling spread in her body and she started roaming her sister's body with her hands. Her right one went directly to her breasts and they both moaned when Anna squeezed one. Her left hand went to Elsa's thigh and she rose it up to her incredible ass.

"Oh God Anna..."

Back against the door, Elsa put her right foot on it and bent the knee against her sister's crotch.

"Fuck, sis..." _Shit! Don't call her sis!_

She started rubbing herself against the knee to ease all the tension she felt between her legs, and she was relieved to see that Elsa hadn't stop at the sound of her nickname.

Anna could feel her sister's hands trying to get her top off and she raised her arms to help her, missing her hot body in her palms for a few seconds. The piece of clothing was soon on the ground and she found herself bare-chested in front of Elsa. Both her hands went to her breasts and she moaned again as her sister gently pinched her hard nipples.

She felt incredibly wet and needy and increased the speed to which she was rubbing herself against her knee. She was getting closer and closer and realized that she could come right there, without even getting out of her jeans, when Elsa took out her hands and her lips from her.

"Anna... let's..." she was panting. "We should stop."

"Wha... why?" _Not again! Don't fucking change your mind again!_ She continued grinding herself against her but the knee soon retreated back. It left a void in her and a really strong desire to get her hands in her underwear to finish the job. "Not again..."

"I... no... don't worry. I'm done fighting. I can't anyway. Let's just... take it slow, ok?"

"Oh." That sounded better. Even if all she wanted right now was to be relieved of all the sexual tension and need she could feel between her legs.

Elsa kissed her again, softly, and added. "Let's get on the couch and speak?"

"S.. sure... but I need some time to clear my head first." She tried to calm herself but ended up staring at her delightful sister again and she couldn't help kissing her again and again.

"Anna..." Elsa chuckled between two kisses. "You won't clear your head that way."

"Sorry... you're just so beautiful..."

"Thanks. You're pretty stunning yourself."

She was going to kiss her again, but Elsa left with a smile. Anna shook her head and grabbed her top from the floor to put it back on. _Ok, calm down Anna_. Once she felt less flustered, she followed Elsa in the living room and sat next to her.

"So...?"

The blonde sighed. "I guess you were right. I can't fight it. I don't want to lose you and I don't want you to be with someone else. I love you, and I want to be completely with you."

Anna's eyes filled with tears of joy and she hugged her close. "I love you too, sis."

The hug lasted a few minutes, and Elsa was the one to break it. Then she put a few fingers under Anna's chin to lift her head and kiss her again.

"It feels strange to see you initiate these kisses!"

"Should I stop then?"

"Nope! I quite like it!" She pushed her on the couch and lay against her. "So... can I touch you like I want?" she traced a line on her thigh with her finger.

"Y... yeah. Just... I'm not sure I'm ready to go further just yet. Could we take our time with this?"

"Of course. We have all the time we need." Still, she continued stroking her bare legs and she desperately wanted to slip her hand in her shorts.

They spent the next hour cuddling and it was almost like what they used to do before. Unless now they would also kiss and make out whenever they wanted. And touching her had much more meaning now.

"So... what does it mean for us exactly?"

"Hum... obviously since we're both insanely jealous, I guess it means we're... girlfriends? If you're ok with that?"

Anna gave her sister a bright smile. "Of course I am." Finally, Elsa had realized it was what they were meant to be. The redhead had never felt so happy in her life.

"Can I still call you sis, though?"

Elsa laughed and kissed her lightly. "Of course."

"Great, because I don't know if I could have stopped."

"Huh... about Kristoff..."

"Oh? Don't worry, he's gay."

"What?!"

"Yeah... we were just faking, sorry... please don't take it wrong, I did it only to prove you we have to be together..."

"So you don't love him? And you weren't going to have sex with him?"

"Nope. We only kissed once, and it wasn't even good. And I wouldn't have sex with anyone but you."

"Gosh I'm so relieved..." she tightened her hug and Anna felt relieved too. "You can be really sneaky sometimes."

"Yeah but you love me that way."

"I do."

"Oh! I need to tell Rapz how it went."

"She knows?"

"Yeah... she helped me a lot. She came up with the body shot deal too." She grabbed her phone and quickly texted her. **It worked! Thanks!**

Several replies came back but Anna decided she would tell her more the next day. All she wanted to do right now was take care of her beloved big sister.

"So... obviously, no one can know. Except Rapunzel, because, well, she already does."

"Yeah, I know. You're lucky to have such a good friend."

"Yeah. I also need to make sure you understand what we're getting into."

"I know."

"We'll have to keep it a secret. We won't be able to go out on dates in public, we won't have families."

Anna stopped her. "We already are a family."

"Yeah... well... you know what I mean."

"I don't care. All I want is you, I swear. I will never regret anything, and I'm perfectly aware of what it involves."

"Ok... let's do it then. Maybe it's selfish, but I won't suffer anymore because of this. I'm done with it."

They kissed again, softly, and Anna snuggled against her. "Does it mean you're going to call me cupcake now?"

Elsa chuckled and gently nudged her on the shoulder. "Stop making fun of me already!"

"I can make fun of my girlfriend if I want to." It felt incredibly good calling her her girlfriend. _She's finally mine._ _No one will ever take her away from me._

"It feels a bit surreal, doesn't it?"

Anna nodded. "It's gonna take me some time to fully believe it."

"Just... we can't let our parents know about that. It would completely crush them."

"Yeah..." she couldn't imagine how devastated they would be. Not mentioning that they would do everything they could to split them up.

"Does Kristoff know?"

"No. But he's got some clues. I hope he won't figure it out. What about Finn and Olaf?"

"Rapunzel didn't say anything, but it must weight her to hide it from her boyfriend. I haven't seen Olaf in quite some time actually... he's still with Cindy and I can't face her with all the lies I told her."

"Well... I truly am your girlfriend now. You could always tell her the truth!"

The blonde chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sure she will think I'm a decent person if she learns that I've been secretly in love with you for more than three years."

Anna refused to leave her sister's side the whole evening and they did everything together. Except showering, despite Anna's wishes. She hadn't even asked her because she knew quite well what she would tell her. They decided to go to bed early and Anna undressed in front of her girlfriend. She actually almost turn it into a show and made sure that Elsa enjoyed it. Judging by the look on her face, it was a success. _It feels so good to be desired._ She got into the nightgown she had bought especially for her and lay in the bed.

Elsa got out of her trance and grabbed her nightdress from the cupboard. She was going to leave the room as always when Anna stopped her.

"Sis... could you change here?"

She could see her cheeks reddening. "I mean, if you're comfortable with it."

"Yeah... yeah I can do that." The gorgeous blonde unbuttoned her tight jeans and got out of them. Anna was mesmerized by her long athletic legs and she felt extremely hot when her eyes reached her sister's cute pink panties. Then Elsa took out her top and Anna realized she was getting wet again.

"Gosh sis... you're so hot." She couldn't keep her eyes away from her heavy breasts trapped in a black plunge bra. Unfortunately she put her nightdress before removing it, and Anna had to use her imagination to picture them free.

She joined her in the bed and Anna realized she would have a hard time taking things slow if they were to sleep in the same bed together. She already felt aroused and she hadn't even touched her yet.

"Spoon me sis. If I sleep half on top of you like we usually do I'm gonna rip your clothes off."

The blonde laughed. "Sure."

"Goodnight kiss first."

This time it wasn't on the top of her head and Anna welcomed her sister's lips. Then she turned her back to her and smiled as Elsa spooned her from behind.

"I don't want to fall asleep. Because I'm afraid you'll have changed your mind by tomorrow."

"I won't, don't worry. You're stuck with me now."

Anna sighed with happiness and closed her eyes. She tried to fall asleep but she was too much aware of her sister's bosom pressed against her back and of her hands on her stomach. Apparently her sister had more success, because she could hear her breathe calmly as she always did when she slept.

_Could I..._ _?_ Anna raised her sister's hand to put it on her own breasts and leaned back against her even more. Her breath was short and she felt a familiar tingling between her legs. She slipped her hand in her thong and started relieving herself, focusing on her sister's hands and chest. _I'm so wet_. She didn't know if it was because she had been dying for it all evening, but she came really quickly. She made sure not to be too noisy to avoid waking Elsa and she wiped her hand on the sheet when she was done.

"Night love." she said once her breathing was back to normal. She felt tired now, but in a blissful way, and she found sleep easily in her sister's arms.

* * *

Elsa woke up earlier than usual the next day. She had dreamed of her sister all night, and she still felt sleepy but she had to make sure it hadn't been just a dream. She looked around her and noticed they had moved a bit during the night and the redhead was now lying on the back. Elsa took some time to admire her. She was sleeping soundly, her chest rising up and down smoothly, and the blonde couldn't help but notice how her nipples poked slightly through the light gown.

She watched her beautiful freckled face and gently put a strand of her red hair behind her ear. Anna moved a little at the motion and Elsa hoped she hadn't disturbed her sleep. Her sweet sister moved again and hugged her in her sleep. They were face to face, lying on the side, and the blonde smiled happily. She still couldn't believe what had happened the last day. The last few weeks hand been hard, but she had stood firmly on her ground, despite her desires and despite Rapunzel's words haunting her. And her phone conversation about having sex with her fake boyfriend had been the last straw. She had almost let her go, but her body had finally moved on its own when she had heard the front door opening.

_I can't ever lose her. I wouldn't survive it._ She hugged her tightly and kissed her softly on the lips. _And she truly wants it too, just like me. Who does it hurt if nobody knows?_ She started thinking about their future together and kissed her again. Her sister's eyes opened slowly and she smiled at her too.

"That's how I want to wake up every day."

Elsa chuckled. "Yeah, I could get used to that too."

"So… does it mean it's still on? You haven't changed your mind?"

"Nope. I'm sorry it took me so much time to accept it. And so many efforts from you."

"Well… I did take me three years to realize our love wasn't just sisterly, so I think I can forgive you for that."

They shared a long soft kiss and Elsa was ready to go back to sleep now, reassured that Anna was indeed hers now. She put her head on her sister's chest and closed her eyes, but the alarm clock rang just when she was going to fall asleep.

She groaned and waited for Anna to turn it off. She did, and then started stoking her hair.

"Come on sis, we've got to go to school."

"I want to stay here with you."

Her sister giggled. "Me too."

"Let's… let's take this morning off."

"Wha…? Are you sure? This doesn't sound like you."

"Just one morning. It won't hurt us." she nuzzled against her sister's breasts and understood why Anna always slept on her chest. It felt incredibly good.

"O.. ok. I definitely won't complain. Just let me warn Kris." She was going to get up to grab her phone but Elsa stopped her.

"Shhh, don't move. Stay with me." she pinned her to the bed with her arm and fell asleep blissfully.


	55. Everyday Life

Elsa fell asleep quickly, but Anna couldn't. She had spent an awesome night and was now perfectly awake. So instead of sleeping she was playing with her sister's soft hair. She had been doing it for some time when she heard the doorbell rang. _Most likely Kris_. She careful got out from under Elsa and put a pillow instead, then she went to the door and opened it.

"Oh. You're not ready."

Anna had forgotten she was still in her nightgown. "Yeah. Elsa is feeling sick, I'm going to stay with her."

"Is it bad?"

"No, she'll get well soon. It's just in case. I think I'll be back this afternoon."

"Ok. See you later then!"

"Sure, see you!"

She closed the door and went back to her bed, grabbing her phone on the way. It was already mid November and she gladly went back under the covers to fight the cold.

"Come here, sis." she said as she switched the pillow with herself. The blonde mumbled something and Anna smiled before kissing her. Then she looked at her phone and noticed numerous messages from Rapunzel, asking her about what had happened exactly. It would be easier to call her but she didn't want to wake up her sister and decided to send her a text instead.

**She stopped me before I left and kissed me. It got really hot but I thought it was done for when she asked me to stop. But she just wanted to take it slow. She said we're girlfriends now!**

She still couldn't believe how well things had gone. And it felt unreal to be able to kiss and touch her as she wanted. _Well, almost as I want_. Yet, she was sure Elsa would want to go to the next level too soon enough. In any case, she could wait as long as she needed.

Her sister's phone rang and Anna guessed it was Rapunzel. The blonde opened her eyes.

"Well, it seems I won't be able to sleep anyway."

"It must be Rapz. I can tell her you're asleep if you want."

"Hum... let's do that." Anna was trying to but Elsa kept kissing her everywhere and it made the task really difficult. She had never expected her sister could be so clingy but she loved it. When she had finally sent the message she turned her face toward her and the blonde kissed her on the lips. It soon involved tongues and the redhead moaned when she felt a hand cupping her breasts.

"Sorry."

"What? Don't be sorry for that. I'm all yours."

The kissing resumed but Anna wanted so much more. She ground her legs together as she played with her sister's big breasts. She could feel herself getting all flustered and reluctantly put some distance between them.

"Sis... I'm gonna have a really hard time going on if we don't stop..."

"Oh..."

"I don't think you realize how much you turn me on."

"I do. I want it too. It's just..." she took a break and Anna wondered what was wrong. "It's difficult enough for me to give in to my urges about you. Kissing you, touching you, a part of me still thinks it's wrong. Going further... it's a step I'm not ready to take yet. But I will someday, I swear. I just need some time to process everything."

"Of course. No worries about that, being able to kiss you and being sure you're all mine is enough to make me extremely happy."

"Good. Let's stick to cuddles then?"

They spent the morning in bed, enjoying the proximity of each other and they finally got up when it was time to cook and eat at noon. They sat opposite each other and Anna got a malicious idea. They were speaking about school when she discreetly removed the sock from her right foot. Then she used it to gently poke her sister's bare leg.

Elsa looked up at her, curious, and Anna gave her an innocent smile. She waited for Elsa to resume eating and then sensually rubbed her calf with her foot. This time Elsa seemed to understand and looked at her reproachfully, but Anna just smiled again.

She continued her massage, getting bolder and bolder, reaching higher.

"Anna!"

"What? Is something wrong?" The redhead took pleasure in seeing how flustered her sister got by the mere touch of her foot.

"No… nothing's wrong..."

She flirtatiously played footsie with her during the whole lunch and realized it was a really efficient new way to spend time while eating. When they were done she got up to clear the table and Elsa took her in her arms and kissed her senseless. _And it works wonders too_.

When she was released from her sister's loving arms, she playfully teased her. "Well, if it turns you on that much, I think you'll get to know my feet really well soon."

"You can be such a sneaky little sister, you know that?" She accompanied the words with a gentle slap on her butt before leaving to the bathroom. Anna stood dumbfounded, a bit shocked at the gesture. She was discovering new aspects of her sister, and she definitely loved them.

 

* * *

 

 

Elsa drove Anna to her school in the afternoon and they waited a bit in the car before she left, not really knowing what to do. They were girlfriends. And she wanted to kiss her. But they were in a public space, even if they were in her car, and she couldn't forget that to the outer world they were sisters before anything else.

So she finally opted to kiss her on the forehead as usual, but gently squeezed her knee with her left hand at the same time. Anna seemed to understand and smiled at her. "I love you sis. See you tonight."

Elsa nodded and watched her leave the car, allowing herself for the first time to stare at her butt as she walked to school. She drove back to college and was lucky enough to find a parking spot close to it. She was early for her afternoon classes, but parking far would mean getting back home later, which meant seeing her sister again later too.

She looked around campus and finally found her friends sitting on a bench. They were most likely just back from the cafeteria. She said hi to Rapunzel, Finn and Alice and sat next to them.

"Is your sister ok?" asked Alice.

"Huh..." what was that about? She had almost never spoken of Anna to her. She looked at Rapunzel questioningly.

"I explained to her why you weren't there this morning. That you had to take care of your little sister." She winked at her when she was sure nobody could see and Elsa blushed.

"Oh. Yeah, she wasn't feeling well this morning. But she's good now."

"Yep, that's Elsa. She always takes really good care of her." _Come on, you don't have to rub it in my face! I understood_ _the first time!_

"It's so sweet! Family is the most important thing." answered Alice.

_Yeah, if you knew how much I take care of her…_ She had met Alice a little more than two months ago and she was starting to know her better. Her first impression had been right: she was a bit conservative. She was also always carrying a cross under her clothes and Elsa guessed she was pretty religious too. She wasn't even sure how she would take it if she told her she was gay, so if she learned she was in love with Anna… it would probably give her a heart attack.

"Come Elsa, I need to speak to you!" Rapunzel said, and Elsa followed her.

"Tell me everything! I need to know every detail!" She sounded really excited.

"Well… I learned you went behind my back and acted against me!" Elsa answered with a smile.

"Yeah, it seems Anna alone wasn't enough to make you come to your senses. And you know how convincing she can be."

"Yeah… It took me quite some time to realize I couldn't fight it."

"So…? I need details!"

Elsa watched around her and explained her everything that had happened last evening. The call, the fear that had taken over her, and the way she had rushed to the door to stop her.

"That's so sweet! You know I was the one calling her?"

"Really? Weren't you set on getting me away from her in the beginning?"

"Yeah… but things change. I'm sure you'll be great together. Speaking of that, Anna mentioned something about you being girlfriends?"

"Yep." she couldn't stop a smile from creeping on her face. "If we can call it that with us being, well, sisters. The point is we can kiss and touch each other, and we're exclusive. Obviously."

"Yes!" Rapunzel clenched her fist in victory. "I'm so thrilled for you. It was a long, difficult road, but you can finally be happy with her."

"Doesn't it bother you a little that we're siblings?"

Rapunzel just shrugged. "It did at first. But I want you to be happy, and Anna is very, very, clearly consenting. And it's cute."

"It feels really good to have your support. I think I need to thank you for everything you've done. Coping with me, accepting me, helping Anna convince me… thanks. You really are the best friend I could hope for." Elsa wasn't use to this kind of declarations, but she knew she was extremely lucky to have her, and she needed to tell her.

"Awwww, I'm gonna cry now." She hugged her and Elsa hugged her back.

When they parted, Rapunzel smiled. "So, now that the mushy part is over: Did you fuck?"

"Rapz!"

"What? Don't tell me you didn't think about it!" _Of course I did._

"We're speaking about my little sister, so please, go easy on that!"

"Yeah, yeah. Your little sister. I know you want to fuck her brains out."

"Rapz!"

"What?" she laughed again. "She doesn't want it?"

Elsa sighed. "She does. She made it perfectly clear. To be honest she was half naked and close to climax when I stopped us."

"God, you're so cruel. And stubborn. Why did you stop?"

"I… I'm not sure. Isn't she a bit young for that? She's only sixteen after all."

"I think she's old enough to know if she wants it. And sixteen is not that young. Plenty of girls do it before. And it's not like she would be doing it with someone she just met. She trusts you, she knows she loves you, and she's known you her whole life."

"Yeah… but there would also be no coming back. I would become the girl who fucked her sister." They had spoken very low for a while now, but she made sure to whisper it as discreetly as she could.

"Just don't wait too much. I'm not sure she can wait three years. She's not as patient as you are."

"I'm not sure I'll be able to resist that long anyway. I just want us to take some time to process everything before going further."

"I guess it's wise. I can predict some really long showers coming for both of you in the next days or weeks." She added a wink after that and Elsa blushed, mainly because it was exactly what she had done this morning after getting up from their lie-in.

"I told you she wasn't as innocent as you thought."

"Yeah I saw it too in the last weeks… she started wearing some really sexy outfits. And underwear."

"Hum, let's stop that here. As much as I'm interested in your sex life, I'm not sure I need to know what kinky underwear Anna wears to turn you on."

Elsa laughed and they went back to their friends to wait for the classes to start.

Anna had spent the afternoon day-dreaming about Elsa and she quickly came back home to see her again. She was already there when she got home and she jumped on her to shower her in kisses.

"Missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

They spent some time cuddling on the couch until Elsa asked her if she had homework.

"Yeah… I really look forward the Christmas holidays." she remembered that she had to find a gift for her sister. _And it has to be an amazing one this year. I can use both the family budget and the lover one after all._

The blonde stood up from the couch and then sat on her desk chair. "Come here pumpkin."

Anna smiled at the pet name and sat on her sister's lap. It felt so different now. Elsa circled an arm around her and put her other hand on her thigh. Anna turned around to kiss her but she couldn't touch her as she wanted so she maneuvered to straddle her. The kisses were getting hotter and more passionate and Elsa took advantage of a small break to speak.

"I'm not sure this is an efficient way to do homework."

"I don't know if it's efficient, but it's definitely more pleasant." She sealed her lips to hers again to prevent her from talking and her sister's hands grabbed her ass. She lifted herself up a bit to allow her more space to touch all she wanted and suddenly panicked when she felt the desk chair leaning dangerously. She didn't have enough time to sit back before the chair completely fell and they both landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Ouch." Her sister's body had softened her landing, but Elsa didn't have this chance.

"Are you ok, sis?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Great."

They both laughed at the situation and didn't bother getting back on the chair. Anna stayed on top of her and decided to extend their make-out session. Homework could wait.


	56. Arendelle

Three days had passed since Elsa had finally accepted to take things further with Anna and she was slowly getting used to all the new things they could do together. She still wasn't ready to take things even further, but she had to admit she already regretted having waited so much before giving in. Things were great, and all her fears were slowly dissipating. She felt light as a feather, as if a heavy burden had gone away. Her dark secret was still a secret to the outer world but she was accepted by Anna and their relationship was even stronger than before.

It had always been an evidence for her, but it didn't feel so wrong anymore: she loved her sister. Anna loved her back, and they were happy together. It wasn't hurting anybody, and even better, her best-friend totally supported it. Rapunzel had asked her if she intended to speak of it to Finn and Olaf. Elsa wasn't really fond of the idea of telling Olaf, but she figured Rapunzel was dying to tell her boyfriend and stop hiding it from him. After all, it had been her secret too for more than one year now.

For Elsa, it seemed impossible that Finn would take it right, but Rapunzel had insisted that he would accept it too with enough time and with her help, so she figured that she might tell him some day. It felt good having one friend who knew the truth, and she guessed it would be great if both of them were in it. They would be able to see each other and maybe have some kind of double dates. _Anna and I could be our true selves with them_.

Anyway this would have to wait, because they were currently heading to Arendelle for their almost weekly visit to their parents.

"Are you sure we can't go back to Corona? It's our first weekend as a couple."

Anna had tried to persuade her for two days but she had put her foot on the ground. "We already stayed there last week. We can't ditch them twice in a row."

"Yeah… still, It would have been great to stay just the two of us for two whole days."

"Trust me, I'd love to." And it was true: she could picture herself cuddling and kissing her sister for the whole weekend without any difficulty. She didn't know if it was because they had just started dating, if she could say it this way, but she couldn't get enough of Anna. Now that she allowed herself to accept her feelings and fulfill her desires, all she wanted was to be with her.

"Yeah… we could have stayed in bed and binge watch something… with lots of kisses... and few clothes…"

Elsa blushed a little. She would never have imagined that her sweet, innocent little sister could be such a minx. It was a bit strange to see that Anna, who was two years younger than her, was more than ready to have sex with her while she herself wanted to wait.

"We'll do that next week. Spending the weekend together."

"Ok. It's going to be hard to pretend nothing changed between us."

"Indeed..." _No kisses, no inappropriate contact for two whole days._

"I guess you won't want us to sleep together?"

"Of course. It would be strange, and they would wonder if we do it every night in Corona."

Anna sighed. "I guess you're right."

Elsa was glad to see that Anna was taking it seriously. It seemed she really liked what they had now and didn't want to lose it either. She had not anticipated her to be so serious and mature about it. _But then again, she's not as young as you think._

Before they arrived, Anna asked her stop somewhere calm to kiss her one last time. It was a nice idea and Elsa didn't need any convincing to comply. She looked around for a quiet place before entering Arendelle and parked. Then she turned around and gave a soft kiss to Anna. Of course her sister wouldn't settle for this and she took out her seat belt.

"Move back your seat."

Elsa searched for the lever under her seat and pulled on it. Anna smiled and sat on her knees, trapped between her and the wheel. They went back to the kissing, more passionately this time, and Elsa circled her sister's waist with her arms. Anna's hands went to her breasts and Elsa smiled. She had realized that Anna was really fond of them, and she had started wearing deeper necklines to please her.

"Gosh, sis, you're so hot."

Elsa blushed a little. Not so much at the compliment, because she was getting used to them, even if she still loved hearing them, but because she had realized recently that hearing Anna call her "sis" in these moments was driving her crazy. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help getting turned on every time she moaned it.

They were making-out passionately in the car when they heard someone whistle. They both froze and looked around them. A young man was walking on the pavement and winked at them when they saw him. Elsa could feel her cheeks burning and she noticed Anna was furiously blushing too.

"Let's… let's get out of here."

"Yeah, I agree." Anna quickly went back on her seat and fastened her seat-belt, while Elsa started the car again.

"Fuck, we need to be more careful. What if he had been someone we know..."

Anna nodded and Elsa quickly got out of here.

They arrived a few minutes later, and they got out of the car and grabbed their things from the trunk. Elsa rang the doorbell and her mother soon opened the door, smiling.

"Come in, come in!" The two sisters did so and Iduna hugged them both. "You're here later than usual, I was getting worried."

"We left a bit later from Corona."

Their father arrived too and hugged them. "Glad to see you two. We were starting to miss you. It's already been two weeks."

"Yeah, but I really had so much work last week. I'm not sure we can come back next weekend either." said Anna.

Of course Elsa knew she was lying, but she was really looking forward a weekend with her alone too.

They took their stuff back to their rooms and then got back downstairs. It felt strange to not consider this place home anymore. They had spent so much time here, and she had so many good memories of it. Yet, she felt better in Corona, now even more than before.

They spoke for a while and then started eating dinner. As usual when they came back here, their parents had gone out of their way to prepare what they loved most and both sisters gladly sat at the table.

"So, how is school going Anna?"

"Great! I love our art classes. And I made some good friends." _Weird friends, you mean._ She had not seen Aurora again since the party, but she wasn't thrilled to see her again.

"That's good. What about you Elsa? Do you still have good grades?"

"I'm not in high-school anymore, dad. I don't have grades. But I'll have to pass exams. I'm confident I'll do fine." It had taken her some time to adjust to the difficulty and to the way things worked in college, but she was a bit surprised to see how much free time they had to study on their own. Many of her classmates had taken up part-time jobs on the side, but her parents had told her she should focus on her studies and let them worry about money. She had always liked studying on her own, so she figured she would ace the exams.

"Were you sick this week, Anna?"

"Huh, no. I've been great."

Elsa wondered where that came from. Then she remembered the morning they had stayed at home instead of going home. _Shit, the school must have told them_.

"I was sick on Tuesday though. Nothing really bad."

Anna looked at her, puzzled, until things finally made sense. "Oh, yeah. I took care of her and she was back on her feet in the afternoon."

"Oh, ok. We received a letter this morning telling us you weren't in school on Tuesday."

"Oops. I should have warned you."

"It's ok. But you should go to the doctor next time Elsa."

She nodded and felt a bit nervous. They were back in Arendelle for one hour and they had already been scared two times. They had dodged the bullets so far, but they really needed to be careful.

Once dinner was over they all stayed in the living room to watch a movie. Elsa was dying to take her sister in her arms and snuggle with her, but she figured they had to keep a low profile and she carefully sat next to her. Anna seemed to understand and stayed put too.

They retreaded back to their rooms and Elsa was changing into her sleepwear but the door opened and Anna entered, wearing an old t-shirt.

Elsa was in her underwear and Anna stared at her without shame. The blonde decided to tease her a little and unhooked her bra, letting her breasts free in front of her sister. She almost laughed as she saw the look on her face, and then got into her nightdress.

"That was interesting."

"Stop drooling! And you know you can't be there. We can't sleep together here."

"Yeah, I know… doesn't mean I can't steal a few kisses before going to bed." She winked and locked the door. Then she put a folder she had brought with her on the desk and came to her. Elsa hugged her and gave her a few soft pecks.

It seemed Anna was satisfied with it and she went back to the desk.

"I wanted to show you something."

"Oh?" Elsa went to unlock the door and sat on her bed. She didn't want her parents to wonder why they were both in her room with the door locked. "What is it?"

Anna sat next to her and opened the box "Some drawings I made."

Elsa took them and recognized the first one. It was the cover of the comics she had seen last year with herself as the superhero.

"Oh… to be honest I already saw them."

"What?! They were hidden!"

"I'm sorry. I came to your room once, looking for missing clothes, and I saw it on the ground. I figured you wouldn't feel bad if I looked at it, and curiosity got the best of me."

"But… but… have you read all of it?"

"Na… I stopped at the kissing part."

"And you didn't question it?"

"A bit… but I figured it wasn't that bad. The two characters aren't sisters in your story after all, right?"

"Yeah… still, now that I think of it, it was clear that I already loved you back then. Who draws herself kissing her sister?"

Elsa chuckled. "Yeah, I should have guessed too." She kissed her softly and then quickly distanced herself from her, remembering that the door wasn't locked. What if her mother had entered without knocking?

"So, can I read all of it now?"

"Sure!"

So Elsa grabbed the whole box and realized that it was heavier than the last time she had seen it. She started reading and was surprised to see how good it was. She laughed at some passages and really got into the plot.

"You know that's really good, right? I guess you haven't showed it to anyone?"

"Well, the kissing parts didn't really allow me to show them around. My art teacher saw them, though."

"I love it."

She continued reading and blushed at a particular scene. The two characters were both in bed and it was heavily implied that they were nude and just had sex. She looked at her sister and realized she was blushing too.

"I guess our parents had better not come upon that."

"I guess not! I'm gonna take it back to Corona to be sure."

Elsa finished reading and congratulated her. "You know you could try to publish it on the web or something? It's really good. I mean, if it didn't show us kissing and… well."

"Yeah. Maybe I could change their appearance a little. I'll think about that."

They parted with a final chaste kiss and Elsa slipped in her bed, trying to fall asleep. It was hard though, and she really missed her sister's body against her. She kept turning around and around, even considering going to the bedroom in front of hers to visit Anna's bed. It seemed sleep wouldn't come when she saw her phone lighting up.

She grabbed it and read a text from Anna.

**Are you sleeping?**

Elsa smiled and answered quickly. **Nop. I miss you.**

Another one came and they started exchanging together.

**Yeah me too.**

**It seems I can't sleep without you.**

**I wish I could just cross the corridor and join you.**

**I do too. You have Marshmallow though.**

**Yeah… he's fluffy but I prefer my sister. And he makes a good pillow but your chest is better;)**

Elsa chuckled. **You do love it, right?**

**Yep. You know what, I think I know how we could fall asleep.**

Elsa wondered what she meant and hoped she wasn't going to barge in her room, but she received another text soon. Actually, it wasn't a text but a picture. It showed Anna in nothing but her panties, on her bed, and she had a hand in her underwear. Elsa stared at her teasing face and hard nipples and immediately felt aroused.

She was lost in her contemplation when another text came in.

**Are u already pleasuring urself? Don't be selfish and send me a pic too!**

Elsa didn't know what to do at first but finally figured it couldn't hurt. They would delete the texts and photos later and, after all, they had already seen each other almost naked. She took off her nightdress, lowered the covers and took a photo of herself, hiding her nipples with her free arm. She hit reply and laughed when she got Anna's answer.

**God you're so frustrating! Get that arm off your boobs!**

Elsa gladly played along and wondered what would drive her sister nuts. She decided to take out her panties but sat on the bed and rose the thin sheet up to her waist. Then she held her underwear in her left hand, showing it to the camera and took the picture with the right one. She looked at it and blushed furiously. Her breasts were fully visible and it was clear she was stark naked. She hesitated for a few seconds but finally hit the reply button.

**Holy fuck sis. You know what I'll be doing in the next minutes.**

Elsa smiled and sent another one.

**Send me a pic too.**

It came soon enough and Elsa's heart almost stopped. Anna was sitting on her bed, legs opened, wearing only her panties, and she was clearly masturbating with her right hand. She felt extremely hot and could feel a familiar tingling between her legs. _Ok, I guess there's only one way to fall asleep now._

She began pleasuring herself too, thinking about her sister doing the exact same thing three meters away, only separated by two walls, and looking at the exquisite picture. She came quickly enough, panting and heart racing, and put her panties back on. Then she texted Anna one last time.

**I'm tired now. Goodnight sweetie.**

A reply came back a few minutes later, when Elsa was finally beginning to fall asleep and she looked at it briefly.

**I really, really loved that pic. All shaky right now. Goodnight sis!**

The blonde could almost feel herself getting horny again, but she shut down her phone and fell asleep soon. Anna had great ideas sometimes.


	57. Hiding

Anna woke up when she heard the front-door of the house slamming shut. She glanced at her phone to check the time and smiled when she saw it was only eight in the morning. She usually woke up earlier than this on weekdays, but she loved staying in bed until late on weekends. Yet the door closing could mean a very interesting thing.

She got out of the bed and put back the T-shirt she had thrown last night. It made her think about how she had fallen asleep and she had to check the pic again on her phone. Just glancing at it made her all horny again. Her sister really was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. _Gosh, how can I be so lucky to have her? I so don't deserve her!_ But she wasn't going to worry about that. On the contrary, she planned to enjoy it as much as she could.

_I should delete it_. She knew it wasn't safe to keep it on her phone, even if nobody ever looked at it without her consent, but she couldn't. So instead she took it out of the image folder and hid it somewhere only she would find. _At least it won't show up among the other pictures._ She was sure she would look at it a good number of times in the coming days.

She quietly left her room and stood in the corridor to listen to any sound she could hear. Nothing. Then she went downstairs and checked the front-door. Locked. Apparently no one was home. She checked all the rooms and noticed a post-it on the kitchen table. "We're going shopping. Should be back at noon. Can you cook for lunch?" Anna smiled and quickly ran upstairs. She opened her sister's room and came inside.

Elsa was sleeping soundly, her beautiful long platinum hair framing a peaceful face. The redhead admired it for some time before she realized her sister was naked. Her nightdress was on the floor and the sheet revealed the soft skin of her shoulders. _She must have gone to sleep right after our little exchange of photos_.

She took out her T-shirt and joined her in the bed. _It wouldn't be fair to be dressed while she isn't_. The blonde was lying on the side and Anna snuggled against her. She shivered as her nipples brushed her back and hugged her from behind.

It seemed to wake her up and she turned toward her, eyes half-closed. "Anna?"

"Hi sis. Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up."

"It's ok. It seems it's already late." She put one hand over her eyes to shield herself from the sun, and revealed her bosom as she did. This time she could see it for real, and not just for a brief instant, and Anna felt the urgent need to touch them. She wondered how great it would be to suck on them, but realized that Elsa certainly wouldn't want that. _Yet._ _But o_ _ne day I will totally do that_.

"You're drooling again sweetie."

"Sorry." She looked back at her face and Elsa laughed.

"It's okay, it doesn't bother me." she kissed her and Anna kissed her back, but then Elsa seemed to realize they were not in their flat in Corona. "Shit, we need to be more careful."

"Don't worry, mom and dad aren't there. They went shopping and shouldn't come back before noon."

"Oh. I see." She kissed her again. "Have you locked the door? Just in case."

"Nope. Don't move, I'll do it." She got out of bed and locked the door. When she turned back she saw her sister staring at her body with hungry eyes and she took all her time to get back to her.

She lay next to her and rested her head on her chest as she had always done, even when they were note together as a couple. Elsa put her hands on her lower back and said. "Did you delete the pics?"

"The first one. But I couldn't delete the second one, sorry. You were so hot and sexy. I changed the path though. Do you still want me to erase it?" She would do it if she asked, of course, but she hoped not.

"To be honest I didn't delete yours either..."

"Oh. You're such a pervert sis. Keeping pictures in your phone of your little sister masturbating." She had said it to tease her, but the silence that followed made her realize it may have been a mistake. After all Elsa had been sure her feelings were wrong for three years, and Anna wondered if she still didn't believe it.

"I guess I am, but you know what? I'm fine with it." Anna smiled broadly and lifted her head to kiss her. She was glad Elsa was finally accepting it. "Because I think said little sister is even worse."

Anna giggled and said "I guess you're right" as she gently squeezed her left breast. _God it feels so good._

"It's still early. Wanna sleep a little more?"

"I had other things in mind" she winked at her, "but I guess it's better than nothing." She lay comfortably against her and sighed with satisfaction. One or two hours of extra sleep in her sister's arms was more than good enough.

* * *

When their parents came back home, the two sisters were cooking together in the kitchen. Elsa heard the doorbell ring and gave Anna a last kiss before going to open it and helping her mother with the shopping bags. Then she came back to her sister to help her chop the potatoes.

"What are you preparing?" asked their mother.

"Just a potato gratin."

"Want me to help?"

"Na, it's okay. We're used to it." Anna said with a smile.

"So what did you do this morning?"

"Hum... I slept late. And I think Anna did too."

"Yep." They had spent the whole morning in her bed, cuddling and kissing.

They finished preparing the meal and Elsa put the baking dish in the oven.

"It's nice to see you two still get along so well."

"Hum?"

"We feared you would fight or argue if you were left alone in a flat. And you didn't seem so close anymore yesterday. But it seems everything is going ok."

"Of course it is! It's great!" Anna hugged her from behind and Elsa's first thought was that she needed to get away to hide their true relationship. But apparently her mother had found it strange they weren't too close last evening, and they had to find the right balance between inappropriate behavior and what they used to do before. _It's not gonna be easy._

"And your results are good so far, Anna. Better than they used to. And you're cooking too now. I guess it was a really good thing to send you to Corona with Elsa."

"Yep. We take care of each other, right sis?"

"Indeed." She kissed her on the forehead and their mother left the kitchen with a smile on her face.

Anna waited for a few seconds and then stole a true brief kiss.

"I guess she wouldn't like to know how good things are going."

"I guess not."

They spent the whole day being careful of what they said and did, and Elsa realized hiding it wasn't a pleasant thing. She was constantly scared that something would betray her, and the prospect of their parents learning the truth was dreadful.

When they finally said goodbye the next day and got into her car, she sighed heavily.

"Damn that was harder than I thought."

Anna nodded. "It's worth it though, right?"

Elsa started the car before answering. "Yes, it is. But I'm so scared they will discover the truth." It would completely destroy their family.

"There's no way they'll find out." Elsa wanted to believe it too, but she was getting really worried.

"Maybe now… but what about in two or three years? Or even later? They're going to wonder why we're not dating anyone."

Anna shrugged. "Plenty of people live alone. I'm sure we're not the only siblings living together."

"Yeah, but not dating anyone?"

"We'll lie to them. Tell them we have some girlfriends or boyfriends from time to time, but nothing serious. Then we'll get older and everyone will think we're both old maids and that living together helps us cope with the loneliness."

"Wouldn't it bother you?"

"I couldn't care less if it means I'm with you."

"Well… I see that you've already got it all figured out. Have you planned anything else that I should know of?"

"Oh don't worry sis, I've got so many plans for us, nothing bad can happen. I do picture us rich as fuck because of your genius brain though, so don't let me down on that!"

Elsa laughed and ruffled her hair with her right hand, holding the wheel with her left. She was glad to see Anna was thinking long-term. It meant she really took it seriously and that she planned to stick with her.

* * *

Anna was relieved to be back in Corona. It had been a difficult weekend, juggling between hiding her true feelings for Elsa and acting as she used to last year in order not to raise suspicion. They had got back here on Sunday afternoon and had spent the evening and the night catching up on all the time they had to stay apart.

She knocked on the bathroom door. "Have you finished? I need to do my hair, and it's already late!" They had got out of bed a bit later than usual.

The door opened and Anna's mouth dropped as she saw her sister in nothing but her panties, skin still moist and hair still wet. She winked at her and continued drying herself, while Anna tried to do her hair. She put all her efforts on it, but her eyes couldn't focus on herself in the mirror. When the blonde bombshell next to her was finally dry, she kissed her senseless and sensually dressed up. Anna loved how comfortable and confident her sister was getting, but it was really hard for her to resist and calm herself. _Soon. She's getting there._

Elsa helped her once she was fully dressed and they left the flat in a hurry. Kristoff was waiting for them in the corridor, as Anna had told him they would drive him to school too.

"Hey girls. How was Arendelle?"

"Hi Kris. Meh." she waved so-so with her hand.

"Oh. Missed me?" he answered with a smile.

"Don't flatter yourself."

The blonde guy chuckled. "You look really happy for someone who just spent a bad weekend."

They arrived to the car and she sat on the passenger seat while he sat on the backseat.

"What about you Elsa? You look much happier than usual too."

"Hum… what does that even mean?"

"I'm not saying you usually look cold and… you know what? Never mind. You look just like you always do. I don't mean anything wrong by that. Or good.. Huh, I'm just gonna shut up, ok?"

Elsa grunted and drove them to school and Anna tried not to laugh at her sister's stern face. She knew her better than that and she was aware her cold behavior was just an act.

She couldn't kiss her goodbye as she wanted to, but she left with a "Love you sis." that could be interpreted in two ways, and she knew Elsa would take it for what she meant.

She looked at her phone and realized they weren't that late. They still had a couple minutes before their first class, and she decided to bring up the fake-dating topic with Kris.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yeah?"

"I have both bad and good news."

"Oh, I don't like that. Let's start with bad news."

"We can't really fake-date anymore."

She was surprised to see him smile. "Does it mean what I thinks it means?"

"Yeah! She finally said yes!"

"I'm so happy for you. Did the jealousy thing help?"

"Totally. I don't think she would have given in if not for that. So than you so much."

"I knew something had changed last week. Let me guess, it happened on Monday?"

Elsa had stopped her from leaving to who she though was her boyfriend on Monday evening.

"Yeah… how did you know?"

"You looked so happy on Tuesday. And for the rest of the week."

"Well, to be fair I still am. It's like I'm on cloud nine right ever since."

"That's great. So, can you tell me who she is now?"

"Na. She's still in the closet and doesn't want anyone to know."

"Hum… for all I know it could be Elsa."

Anna looked at him and freaked out. _What? Does he know?_ She tried to act as best she could.

"What?! That's so gross! She's my sister!" _And I want to fuck her so bad._

He chuckled. "Yeah, that was gross. Anyway, I could totally find out who she is. I mean, I'm always with you at school, and I'm your neighbor."

"Please don't. She doesn't want it to be known."

"Ok, ok. I won't pry."

They stayed quiet for a while until he spoke again. "So… do we need to fake a break-up?"

"No, we've got some time ahead of us. She's ok with it as long as we don't kiss or do anything romantic." She had asked Elsa and she had told her she trusted her not to do anything with him that she wouldn't like. She guessed the fact that he was gay helped a lot.

"Ok. Maybe we should break up during the winter holidays then? And just announce in January that we're still friends."

"Yep. That's ok for me."

The bell rang and they got inside.

"Is she blonde?"

"Wha… why…?"

"You've got blond hair on your top." He picked one and showed her. It was definitely Elsa's.

"You said you'd stop prying."

"Yeah… sorry. It's most likely your sister's anyway."

_Fuck. First our parents, now Kris. We've got to be careful._


	58. Merry Christmas

Anna was daydreaming on the couch, waiting for her sister to come back home. They had been together for a little more than a month and they were now on Christmas holidays. Well, Anna was, and Elsa would be in a few minutes. The last month had been great and the two sisters were closer than ever. Anna had feared Elsa's newfound clinginess and affection with her was just a phase but it was still as strong as it had been during the first days of their new relationship. She often initiated kisses or hugs, and the redhead always welcomed them with delight. They would always stop when things got too hot though, but Anna had good reasons to think they were going to go further soon.

She had continued playing along with Kris at school and she was glad to see that the bullying had stopped. She just hoped that it wouldn't resume in January after they'd announce they were back to being friends, but Kris had told her that if it was the case he wouldn't hide it anymore and maybe even tell his parents. Anna would support him, of course.

The two sisters had gone back to Arendelle twice in the last month, and they were starting to be good at hiding their love and desires. It wasn't pleasant, if only because they couldn't do what they longed for in front of people, but they had somewhat learned how to make it look like they were just two very close sisters. It was a relief to be able to spend time with Rapunzel though, because they could be completely themselves with her. Yet these moments were very rare, as Elsa's best-friend was almost always with Finn, and he didn't know the truth.

The door opened and it got Anna out of her reverie. Elsa entered and came to kiss her. She was wearing a wooly hat and a blue scarf around her neck and Anna felt butterflies in her stomach as she watched her.

"You're beautiful sis."

"Thanks. You too cupcake." Anna didn't know if she used this pet name to laugh or not, but she liked it anyway.

"So, finally on holidays?" The blonde got out of her jacket and scarf and sat next to her.

"Yes! I think we need some rest."

"Knowing you, you're still gonna study during these two weeks."

"Of course! And you will too."

Anna was going to protest but Elsa stopped her. "I'll make it worth your while." She let her hand linger on her thigh and kissed her passionately to give her a taste of what she would get.

"Yeah... I think I can work too..."

Elsa chuckled. "Good."

"I don't want to spend two weeks in Arendelle ignoring you, though..."

"We told our parents we would only leave in three days. So it's not totally two weeks. And there's New Year's Eve too. Have you planned something?"

Anna sighed. "Not really. I think Jasmine and Ariel have a party with their classmates, but they didn't invite me. Aurora invited me but I won't be in Corona. Kristoff said I could celebrate it with his family, but it's the same problem."

"Hum... I'll ask Rapz. I'm sure she wouldn't mind you coming with us. Actually I'm confident she'd love it."

"Thanks! It would be nice." She didn't want to spend the night with her parents, and it would be even better if she could spend it with her girlfriend sister.

"So... what did you buy me for Christmas?"

"What if I didn't buy you anything?"

"You wouldn't dare. You've always bought me something." She pouted and Anna laughed.

"You'll see! It's a surprise." She had bought her two silver earrings that went well with their lockets, and she had also prepared something a bit more surprising. "What do you want to do during the holidays?"

"Hum... we could go ice-skating. Last time wasn't so fun."

Anna remembered the incident with Hans, and smiled. It wasn't a sad memory anymore, as the treason and sorrow she had felt at the time had been replaced with the memory of Elsa defending her and proving how jealous and protective she was.

"It wasn't that bad. But I agree, it's a nice idea."

"Good. In the meantime, I think I can settle for some cuddling in front of the TV."

"Works for me!" She lay on the couch and waited for her sister to lay behind her. They had to enjoy these moments, because they wouldn't be able to experience them again for almost two weeks.

* * *

The first three days of their holidays had been great, but they had gone back to Arendelle afterward and the hiding and faking had resumed. They would still meet in secret to steal a few kisses, or take advantage of the time they had when their parents left the house, but it wasn't as pleasant as when they were at home.

They had gone ice-skating the day before and once again it had been nice but Elsa couldn't help feeling sorry that they couldn't live their love in the open. She was glad she could be with her in private, but seeing other couples around her kissing or doing romantic gestures was hard, and she imagined it was the same for Anna. _Are we going to live hidden our whole life?_

It was Christmas Eve and she was dying to see what Anna would give her. Elsa had found her a painting she knew she would love, and she had ordered her the DVD set of the last season of her favorite show. She undressed and put on the long slit blue dress she had brought back from Corona for the occasion to wear today. She looked at herself in the mirror and was satisfied with what she saw. It was elegant but showed her curves well, and the slit reaching her mid-thigh on the side of her right leg added a sexy aspect to it. They were just the four of them, but they always dressed well on this evening, and she really wanted to impress her sister.

She went to the bathroom to do her hair and noticed that Anna was already here. She was wearing a backless green dress and Elsa smiled because she knew she had chosen this one for her. The neckline was also pretty deep and she could see her locket between her breasts.

"You're looking really good Anna."

"Thank sis!" She noticed her checking her out. "And you're super hot!"

Elsa locked the door and took her in her arms. "You know how much I love those backless clothes of yours."

"I do." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed her. "I'm glad you like it."

"Want to help with my hair?"

"Yep, it's pretty easy. Just let it free for once." Elsa agreed to please her and she was unbraiding them when they heard the door trying to open. Except that it was locked.

"Someone here?" It was their father.

"Yeah!" Anna answered. "I'm dressing up."

"Oh. Ok. Do you know where Elsa is?"

_Fuck_. "Hum, nope. Maybe she went outside to buy some last-minute gifts."

"No, her car is still in the driveway."

It was getting more dangerous and Elsa's heart started pounding wildly.

"She must be hiding somewhere wrapping up her gifts then."

"Hum, yeah, you're probably right."

_Thank god she's a good liar_. They waited in silence for a minute before Anna opened the door and took a look in the corridor. "It's clear. You can go."

"Good." She left the bathroom and was relieved once she got upstairs and was back in her room.

She finished what her sister had started with her hair and then took her gifts to put them under the Christmas tree downstairs. Her father was there too.

"Have you finished wrapping up everything?"

"Yep. Just done it."

"Can you help me set the table then?"

"Sure."

They prepared everything and once everyone was ready they started opening their presents. Her parents gave her the set of books she had asked them, and they bought her and Anna a few things for their flat. She was overjoyed to see the earrings Anna had chosen for her, and it took all her will not to kiss her as she thanked her. _I'll thank her properly tonight_. They had always slept together on Christmas Eve, so it wouldn't be too weird if they did again, and she hoped Anna would join her later.

It seemed Anna was happy to receive her gifts too, and they followed it up with dinner. They had been eating and speaking for a while when her mother brought a topic she wasn't expecting.

"So, did you meet any nice girl in Corona Elsa?"

"Huh… no, not really. I mean, I've made a few friends."

"Oh. Ok."

She thought the matter was closed but her father brought it back. "I know it went wrong with Esmeralda, but you shouldn't let it keep you down. You're a beautiful, intelligent girl. I'm sure plenty of young women would be interested in you."

"I… huh.. I have plenty of time ahead of me. I'm just focusing on my studies right now."

"Sure. But don't wait too much. And I'm sure you could deal with your studies and a girlfriend."

"And it would be nice to have someone else at the table for family meetings." added her mother.

Elsa just nodded. _Sorry, that won't happen._

They went back to more joyful topics and finished around midnight. They all retreated back to their respective rooms after saying goodnight and Elsa ended up in her bed, waiting for Anna to come. She made sure her hair was looking good and rearranged the neckline of her nightdress to appeal to her, but she didn't come. The blonde was getting impatient and was ready to go see her in her room when the door finally opened.

Anna came in, clad in a dressing gown, and Elsa was a bit puzzled. Then the younger sister locked the door and took out the heavy gown, and Elsa's jaw dropped. Her sister was wearing an incredibly sexy nightgown and she could feel her arousal instantly flaring up. Anna was blushing a little and Elsa shamelessly stared at her. The nightgown only covered her small breasts, and was open in the front. It left her stomach and legs nude, but Elsa could see it was as long as a coat on the back. It was red but see-through, and she could distinguish her pink nipples under the thin fabric. She was wearing a see-through thong too, and the blonde gulped. She could hear her heart beating loudly in her ears, and she knew she was getting increasingly wet.

"Do… do you like it?"

Elsa had to swallow before she could speak. "You're stunning."

Anna smiled timidly and approached her. "I thought it could be a good second gift."

"In… indeed..."

Anna joined her in the bed but Elsa threw off the covers to admire her again. The sight was driving her crazy and she positioned herself on top of her, resting on her elbows on each side of her sister's head. She kissed her passionately and Anna kissed her back, fueling her passion. Elsa couldn't stop herself and used her right hand to roam her petite body. Anna's hands went to her breasts and she moaned at the touch. Her own hand went to her sister's thigh and the legs parted, inviting her.

"Fuck Anna I want you so bad..."

"Then just take me."

Elsa distanced herself a little to watch her again, so beautiful and sexy under her. Then she kissed her on the neck and left a trail of kisses on her way down. She arrived in her cleavage and kissed the skin between her breasts. Then she used her hand to lightly push the fabric apart and reveal her nipple. She didn't hesitate and took it between her lips, gently sucking on it.

"Fuck sis!" Anna moaned and it sent a shiver throughout her body. "I want you inside me. Please!"

Elsa didn't need to be encouraged, but she took her time and lowered her hand as she still sucked on her nipple. She reached her sister's thong and rubbed it several times. She could feel how wet she was through the fabric.

"Oh god. Sis… please…"

Elsa mercilessly continued rubbing the piece of clothe and Anna moaned under her.

"Shhhh… don't make too much noise."

Anna closed her mouth and nodded vigorously.

Elsa couldn't believe what she was doing, but she wanted it so much, and so did Anna. She moved her mouth back to her breasts, but slid Anna's thong apart at the same time and rubbed her sister's pussy. She had been dreaming of it for so long but nothing had prepared her for this. Anna had shaved and she was smooth, warm and wet for her. It drove her mad and it took all her will to take her time and not rush onto her. She gently rubbed it several times and Anna kept moaning.

"Sis… stop teasing me…"

Elsa obeyed and slid a finger inside her sister. It felt so good to do that, after all this time she had forbidden herself to even think about it.

"Oh my god! Sis!"

"God Anna you're so warm and wet..."

"Please… sis..."

Elsa used her thumb to rub her clit and pulled her finger in and out. Anna was tight, but she was incredibly wet and Elsa decided to put a second finger inside her. Her moans were so cute and sexy that the blonde stopped playing with her breast to look at her as she fingered her.

"Sis… oh sis… yes… oh god..."

Elsa crooked her fingers and increased the speed at which she was pulling them in and out.

"Sis... I'm gonna…. OH GOD SIS!"

Elsa looked in awe at her sister's face as she came around her fingers, her inner walls tightening and squeezing them. It was the most beautiful thing she had even seen. Anna was moaning, trying hard not to be too loud, and she could see the complete pleasure on her face as the orgasm hit her. Elsa only stopped stimulating her when her legs shook again and closed on her arm.

The blonde smiled at her sister and kissed her softly. She watched her fully naked before her and couldn't help touching her one more time. Her legs violently shook again.

"No… no more sis. I can't take anymore."

Elsa chuckled and kissed her again. It turned her on so much to see her like this. Anna hugged her and Elsa gently stoke her, soothing her. "It's ok Anna."

She was still shaking a little in her arms and Elsa wondered if she had ever experienced something so strong and lovely.

"I love you so much sis."

"I love you too sweetheart."

Some time passed and Elsa realized that her arousal wouldn't just go away. She was wondering if she could maybe masturbate while Anna would sleep when her sister straddled her.

"Sorry it took me so much time to recover sis."

"That… that's ok. It was really beautiful. And arousing."

"Let me take care of you now, ok?"

A small part of her wanted to say no, that she had already corrupted her little sister more than she should have, but she was done fighting it. She knew she wanted it. A lot. And that Anna wanted it too.

So she nodded and Anna didn't waste time. She put the straps of her nightdress aside and lowered it on her stomach. Then she grabbed her breasts with two hands and started sucking on one. Elsa moaned and it must have been loud because Anna stopped and hushed her. "Not so loud, sis. We can't be heard."

Elsa knew she should have thought about the fact their parents were in the same house, just downstairs, but her mind was too busy with what Anna was doing to her. Her hands left her breasts to go on her legs, and she slipped them under her dress until they reached her panties. Elsa lifted her hips and Elsa tugged on the hem to take her underwear off.

Anna kissed her urgently and she moaned in the kiss when she felt her sister's fingers coming inside her. The redhead went back to her breasts as she continued moving her fingers back and forth and Elsa couldn't stop moaning her name.

"Anna… fuck, Anna..."

"Shhhh, not so loud!" She kissed her, maybe to make her stop screaming, and Elsa tried the best she could to stay calm. She had been so turned on that she could already feel herself close to climax. She ached her back and Anna's fingers continued pleasuring her until she came. She tried not to scream as the orgasm hit her but she couldn't and Anna had to put a pillow on her mouth to stop the noise from waking up their parents. She had never felt anything so strong and the waves of pleasure kept rushing over her.

When it was over Elsa took out the pillow and sighed happily. "Gosh that was so great."

"Hihi. We should have done it sooner, right?"

"Yeah… yeah, totally…" _Why did I wait so long for this?!_

Anna snuggled naked against her. "We'll have plenty of time to do it again. And again."

"Maybe not in Arendelle, though."

"Yeah, especially if you're planning to be so loud every time."

"Do… do you think they heard something?"

"I hope not. I don't think so. They must be sleeping. That's why I waited so long to come here."

They lay blissfully for a while. "We should unlock the door and dress up."

"Yeah…"

Elsa got out of the bed and realized her legs were wobbly. She had to steady herself with the bedside table and Anna chuckled.

"That good, huh? And it was our first time. We've got to discover each other more!"

_Our first time. Is that it? Are we not virgins anymore? I guess…_ She knew it shouldn't, but it felt incredibly satisfying knowing that her first time had been with her sister.

"I'm glad I did it with you. And I'm happy it was your first time too. It was, right?" asked Anna.

"Yes. I'm happy too."

She put on her nightdress and walked to the door to unlock it. Then she grabbed a t-shirt from her closet and threw it at her sister. She got out of her insanely sexy lingerie and put it on.

"You definitely have to wear it again."

"I will, don't worry. I may even sleep with it in Corona."

Elsa got back in the bed and hugged her.

"Merry Christmas, sis."

The blonde laughed and Anna soon joiner her. "Merry Christmas indeed."

They kissed and stayed there for a while until Anna spoke again.

"Do you think we could maybe have a second round?"

Elsa laughed. "Already?"

"I want to feel you inside me again sis."

It was all it took to make her horny again, and she pinned her on the bed. She quickly put her hands under her long T-shirt and discarded her underwear. It was going to be a very hot and interesting Christmas night.

 

* * *

  

Notes: I wasn't supposed to update today, but I got carried away as I wrote it :p

I hope the smut part was ok! Tell me if I should just stick to "they had sex and fell asleep"!


	59. Blankets

When Anna woke up, she was feeling good but still tired. The night had been awesome but she had not rested enough. They had gone to sleep at midnight, and she had joined Elsa thirty minutes later to be sure their parents would be asleep. Then they had had amazing sex, and they had got back to it after changing and unlocking the door. They had only realized after their second round how dangerous it had been to do it while their parents could just barge inside, and they had decided not to ever have sex again in their parent's home.

It was now eight in the morning and she stared at the gorgeous blonde next to her. She had not cared putting back her nightdress correctly after Anna had made her come a second time, and her breasts were still free. Anna remember sucking on them while she had her fingers inside her sister and she found it surreal. _We did it. Twice. And it was so awesome_. They had agreed to stop until they were back in Corona, and Anna could only imagine how great their next time in their flat would be.

"Good morning Anna." Elsa had woken up and Anna kissed her irresistible lips.

"Morning sis! Slept well?"

"I don't know if I slept well, but I definitely spent the best night ever."

"So... no regrets?"

"How could I regret it? It was... I don't know how to describe it."

Anna chuckled. "Good. Very good." She was relieved to see Elsa wasn't blaming herself or being remorseful.

"Wanna lay in bed for a while?"

"Yep. But I need to find my thong first. Any idea on where you threw it?"

She could see her sister blush and she kissed her again. "No..."

Anna stood up and pulled the curtains to let more light in. She knew her T-shirt wasn't hiding anything under her waist, but she took great pleasure in showing her most intimate parts to Elsa. She looked around and noticed her underwear on the desk.

"Here it is!" She grabbed it and slowly put it on in front of her lover. Anna watched her in delight as she noticed Elsa couldn't take her eyes off her.

Then she went to the other side of the bed and grabbed her sister's panties from the ground. She got back in bed and gave them to her. Elsa took them and put them on under the covers.

"No eyeful for me?"

"Hum... maybe I should shave first."

"Oh. You don't have to."

"Well, I really liked that you did. So I'll do it too."

"As you want." She stayed silent for a time. "I can't believe we're speaking about this."

"Yeah. It feels a bit weird."

Anna used her finger to touch her sister's chest "Yeah... but so great..." She drew a line between her breasts and then slowly climbed the hill of her right one. She made circles around her nipple and then played with it. It got hard really fast.

"Anna... remember what we said..."

"Yeah... I know... I just can't get enough of you."

Elsa put back her nightdress properly and Anna pouted. "Come here pumpkin, let's cuddle."

The redhead gladly accepted and snuggled against her, resting her head on her shoulder. It felt right, as if she belonged here.

"I'm happy sis."

"Me too."

* * *

The next days were a bit awkward. Elsa knew they both desired to be intimate again, but it was clearly too dangerous. In hindsight, she couldn't believe they had been so reckless on Christmas Eve. She didn't regret it because it had been great and their parents had not heard a thing, but just the idea of them hearing it or, even worse, coming into the room while they were busy, was terrifying.

And yet, as days passed she felt hornier and hornier and her resolve was quickly fading away. Every time she took a glance at her cute sister the picture of her coming in her arms came to her mind, and all she wanted was to see it again. She had considered having a quickie while their parents were away, but they almost never left the house together at the same time, and when they did there was no way to know for how long. She had also thought about going somewhere with Anna where they could satisfy their lust, but she couldn't find a decent place. _Maybe we could go back to Corona, just for a day. Tell our parents we're going somewhere but make the round trip in a day_.

She was seriously considering it, trying to find a good lie to tell, when Anna came to her.

"Spread your legs sis."

She was a bit shocked to hear that. _That's really forward, Anna_.

"Come on I need some room on the couch too."

"Oh. Huh, yeah. Sorry."

Anna chuckled and whispered "What were you thinking about?". She winked at her and Elsa blushed.

The blonde was lying on the couch, watching TV, and she spread her legs so that Anna could sit between them. Then the redhead leaned her back against her and rested her head on her chest. Their parents were in the kitchen next door, doing the dishes, but it was a thing they already did way before they confessed their feelings, so it was safe.

Elsa wanted to put her arms around her sister, but she feared it would be a bit too much. Anna seemed to understand and she got up to grab a cover. Then she got back to her initial position and hid them under it, so that Elsa could hug her. She smelled good next to her, and Elsa welcomed her warmth in the cold winter evening. It felt so cozy to be close to her under the blanket.

Their parents arrived soon and Iduna asked them what they were watching.

"A Christmas movie."

She stood here for a while, and Elsa wondered if she shouldn't take her arms off Anna. But it felt too good, and she was hidden anyway.

"I think I already saw it. I'm going to watch something else in our bedroom. Have a good night girls."

"Thanks, mom, good night." She left and Elsa felt more comfortable.

Their father was on the desk on the opposite side of the room, surfing on the web, and she went back to the movie. She had difficulties focusing on the plot, and grew increasingly bold with her sister in her arms. First she stroke her stomach with her thumb. Then, as time passed, she slipped her hands under Anna's top and continued stroking her. She felt increasingly aroused and she removed her hands from under the top to put them on her sister's small breasts.

She took a glance at their father to make sure he wouldn't notice, and was confident that there were no risks. Not only the heavy blanket was hiding everything, but he was focused on the screen of the computer. Anna wasn't wearing a bra, as she often did now, and Elsa noticed her sister's ragged breath, as she played with her.

They spent the entire second part of the movie like that and she found herself enjoying it a lot. _I wonder how she feels right now_.

"Ok girls, I'm going to bed too. Good night!"

Elsa watched her father leave and waited for him to close his bedroom door. Then she spread the neckline of her sister's top and touched her hard nipples. It felt even better without the fabric blocking her way.

"Damn… I'm so worked up right now.… you have no idea..." Her breath was short and Elsa found it adorable. She kept her eyes on the corridor to be sure no one was coming and she continued fondling her.

"Fuck sis… I'm… I'm gonna..."

Elsa didn't understand and smiled as she continued, massaging her nipples. Then she felt Anna tense and curse as she moaned her name. The blonde was a bit puzzled.

"Did you just…?"

"Y… yeah..."

"But how…?"

The redhead tried to catch her breath before answering "Sis… you've been toying with me for almost an hour. I think you have no idea how turned on I was."

"That's… hot. I had no idea this was possible."

Anna chuckled. "Well now I do and I'm not against experiencing it again some time."

Somehow Elsa felt even more turned on now. "Do you think… could you try with me?"

"I sure could!" Anna said with a wide smile. Then she unbuttoned Elsa's blouse and reached behind her back to remove her bra.

"Maybe we should go upstairs. It's unsafe enough."

"Stay right here sis." She took her breasts in her hands as she said it and Elsa moaned at the touch. She knew quite well it was a bad idea. They had sworn never to do something similar again in the house, even less on the couch downstairs. She was slowly trying to gather enough will to stop her sister and get up when she felt her tongue connect with her nipples. All common sense left her and she closed her eyes as Anna took care of her.

A few minutes passed and the blonde was getting impatient. She was extremely aroused, and she loved what Anna was doing to her with her tongue and fingers, but she felt like she would never have an orgasm this way. She put her hand in her underwear in an attempt to help.

"No cheating sis!"

"Anna… I love it… I do. But I'm not sure it's working."

"Hum… ok. Maybe you're less sensitive. But I know something that will work!"

Her sister disappeared under the blanket and Elsa realized she was unbuttoning her jeans. _Not here! Not here!_ Yet she lifted her hips so that Anna could take them off. Then she felt her panties going down her legs. She was going to spread her legs more when she heard the door of their parent's room open. _Fuck! No no no!_ She quickly sat up but she didn't have the time to warn Anna, so she nudged her through the blanket, but apparently she didn't understand.

"Hey, I forgot to lock the front-door. Where's Anna?" She almost couldn't hear him over the sound of her racing heart in her ears but she gulped and tried to act as natural as she could. "She's upstairs. Didn't like the movie."

"Oh. Ok then. Goodnight." Elsa silently thanked the dim lights. _Thank God he didn't see her_. She watched her father lock the door and get back in his room.

Anna got out of the blankets. "That was close. Let's hurry."

Elsa was about to protest but her sister got back under the cover, and she was about to get the cover away when she felt something wet touch her most intimate part. _Holy fuck. Is it her tongue?_

"Anna!"

The redhead quickly got up. "Damn, don't say a word! Put something into your mouth." She grabbed a cushion and gave it to her. "Unless you want my underwear?" she asked with a devilish smile and Elsa stuck the corner of the pillow in her mouth.

Anna went back down on her and Elsa clenched her fists on the couch as she started lapping her slit. She was glad she had taken the time to shave too, just in case. She didn't know if Anna knew what she was doing, but it was definitely effective. It was a bit messy, because it seemed she was licking her everywhere hungrily, but Elsa had never felt so good in her life. The licks increased in speed and intensity and the older sister wanted to scream her name. Her knuckles were white from the clenching, and she felt like she was going to explode from too much pleasure.

Finally, her sister sucked on her clit, and Elsa came powerfully, feeling waves of pleasure hit her relentlessly. Anna didn't stop, though, and continued licking her. Elsa screamed into the cushion and her legs violently tightened around her sister's face. She couldn't think about anything else than the raw pleasure going through her. Yet it didn't stop Anna and she could still feel her tongue sucking and licking her hungrily. It was too much and she came a second time, struggling to catch enough air as she moaned and yelled silently thanks to the pillow.

She couldn't think straight anymore, and she shook violently when Anna gave her a few last licks before emerging from under the cover.

"So, how was it?"

Elsa couldn't answer and took some time to catch her breath and stop shaking. She took out the pillow from her mouth and stayed frozen on the couch, not sure she could move her legs.

"Sis?"

"Amazing..." She looked at her sister's cute freckled face and noticed she had some of her fluids around her mouth.

"Good! Because I loved it too and I'll definitely do it again."

"O… ok." The blond was still amazed and a bit stunned.

"You taste good down there! And it was really fun seeing how wet and turned on you were. I wanted to lick you clean."

It still felt strange hearing her little sister talking like that, and even more because she was speaking about her.

"So… was I good? I didn't really know what to do."

"You were great. It… I don't know how to describe it. It was amazing." This made the redhead smile even more.

"Good! I'll improve though. I'll make sure to practice often."

"I'm… I'm sure I'll happily serve as your guinea pig again."

"Again? Right now?"

She was back under the cover almost immediately but Elsa took it off. "No, not right now! I can't. Seriously."

Anna pouted teasingly and Elsa chuckled. Then she remembered they need to be quiet, and then she realized how dangerous it had been. And it wasn't the first time.

"We seriously need to stop that. We're too reckless."

The seriousness of the situation seemed to hit Anna too. "Fuck. Yeah, that was really too dangerous." She looked around to be sure nothing had gone wrong. "You should get dressed and we need to make sure no clues remain."

Anna put back her sister's panties at the right place and Elsa lifted up her jeans and buttoned them. Then they folded the cover and the blonde inspected the couch to make sure there were no marks or wet spots.

"Don't worry sis, I made sure not to waste a drop."

"Anna… you really need to stop with these insanely arousing lines."

"Oh… am I a naughty little sister?" she said with a shy voice and a sad pout. _She's not gonna stop_.

Elsa chuckled but played along and slapped her on the ass. "Yes. Now let's get upstairs. And you need to clean your face."

"Sure sis." They checked the living room again and went upstairs quietly. Then they stopped in front of their doors.

"I really want to end the day with cuddles. And fall asleep in your arms. But you're right, we really need to be extra careful."

The blonde was glad her sister was taking it seriously. She sighed. "Yes. Trust me, I really want it too. But we already said it once before and couldn't keep to it."

"Sorry…"

"It's not your fault. I could have stopped you. And I'm the one who started it during the movie..."

"Yeah… let's swear we won't do it again. New Year's Eve is in three days, and we'll get back to Corona then."

"Ok. We just have to keep our hands" _and tongues_ "to ourselves for three days. Then we'll do whatever we want whenever we want, at home."

"Yes! Let's stick to this. Night sis!"

"Good night love." They kissed one last time and Elsa noticed a slightly sweet taste on her sister's lips. She entered her room and went to bed after changing. _It was close. Too close._


	60. Preparations

Elsa only realized how stupid and dangerous their little experiments had been when she woke up the next day. She couldn't believe how Anna and her own hormones could make her so reckless. _I didn't hide it for three years and lived in misery all this time to blow everything off for some sex because I can't wait three days_. She was now dead-serious about this, and she was relieved to see that her sister was too.

They were in her room and Elsa was reading a science book while Anna was drawing. They had been careful to let the door open, just in case, and there were no doubts in her mind that nothing would happen between them right now.

"Oh, by the way, did you decide what you want to do on New Year's Eve? Or should I ask Rapz?"

"God I thought you'd never ask! Yes, try to get me invited please."

Elsa chuckled. "I'm sure there won't be any problem." She grabbed her phone. "Let's tell her right now."

She searched for her best-friend in her contact list and called her. As usual, she picked up almost immediately.

"Hey Elsa!"

"Hi Rapz. How are you?"

"Great. You know how much I love breaks from school. What about you? Spent a nice Christmas?"

Elsa immediately though about her second gift from Anna. "Yeah. Awesome."

"I'm sure you got a nice gift from your sister."

"Y... yeah. I did." But she wasn't going to speak of that. "Speaking of her, that's why I'm calling you." Anna looked up at the mention and listened carefully.

"Oh? Do you want some sexy-time advice?"

"Nope. No offense, but I'm not sure you are in a position to do that anyway." she answered teasingly. After all, Rapunzel had only ever been with Finn.

"Your fault! I'm sure we could have experienced together before I got stuck with my lame boyfriend."

Elsa heard Finn grumbling in the background and she laughed. Then she realized Rapz must have been speaking next to him all along, and she immediately tensed.

"What the fuck Rapz? Did he just hear everything you said?" Anna seemed to understand too, or at least she felt her distress, and she closed the door before sitting next to her. Elsa hit the loudspeaker button so that she could hear.

"Huh... yeah... about that... I kind of spilled the beans..."

"What? Seriously?" Elsa couldn't believe it. She had kept it a secret for so long, she was currently doing everything she could to hide it, and Rapunzel just told everybody.

"Calm down, I only told Finn."

"But... but..." Elsa didn't know what to say, as too many questions went through her mind. _How did he react? Does he still want to see me? What if he tells someone else? How fucked up am I?_ Anna took her hand and squeezed it gently, trying to show her support, but she seemed a bit freaked out herself.

"We spoke about it before... I told you it was weighing on me to hide it to my boyfriend. And you did say you were glad I knew. And Anna told me she loved it because you could be yourselves with me... So I figured I could tell him."

Elsa was still speechless. _How did he take it? Enough with the suspense!_ A small part of her dared hope that he was ok with it, but she didn't want to raise her hopes too high. _But if she_ _just_ _spoke about it in front of h_ _im,_ _it means he's not completely_ _repulsed_ _by it, right?_

"Anyway, it's not so bad. I told him last week and he didn't take it so wrong..."

She heard Finn speak, and she guessed Rapunzel had put her phone on speakers too. "Hey Elsa. Actually, I almost discovered it myself! Not to brag about it, but still!"

She didn't dare speak to him before she knew more, so she just waited.

"Yeah" It was Rapunzel. "He told me he had been thinking about it and found it weird that you were so close together. So I tested the waters and finally told him when I realized he wouldn't be too freaked out."

"R... really...?"

"I've got to say, I was a bit stunned at first. I mean, that's a little weird, right? No offense. But, well, Rapz told me how much you tried to fight it... and I remembered how you and Anna were at the camping. It kinda makes sense."

Elsa felt so relieved right now that she could have yelled. Instead she clenched her fist and tried to stay calm. Could it be that her friends would accept her and her feelings for Anna?W _hat if Olaf was ok with it too?_ _What if our parents... no, that's completely impossible._ Still, it would be so much better if they could at least be themselves and act as a couple with their friends.

"I think you must be cute together. And it's hot. Now that I'm in the secret too, I want the same details than Rapz gets!"

She could hear Rapunzel smacking him lightly and he grunted again. She laughed, mostly in relief, and Anna seemed overjoyed too. They kissed briefly and they heard Finn again.

"Did you just kiss? I heard a kissing sound. Damn that's hot. Do you realize how many guys fantasize about dating sisters?" He was hit again, harder this time, and Rapunzel spoke again.

"Ok, I'm gonna turn off the speakers and go somewhere more private. It's getting to his head."

Elsa waited for a bit. "I can't believe he accepts it too. It took you half a year to get around the idea."

"Well, to be honest you were just thinking about it when you told me. And you wanted it to go away. When I told Finn it was already done and established."

"Yeah... that's so great. But, seriously, he can't tell anyone."

"Of course. Don't worry, he's not that dumb."

Elsa knew she could trust him. After all, they had know each other for years, and even if she had always been closer to Rapunzel than to him, he was still one of her best friends.

"Do... do you think Olaf could take it well too?"

"Hum..." she seemed to hesitate. "I don't know. He's been into you for quite some time."

"Yeah... better leave him out of this."

"Yep. You've got time."

"Anyway... I was calling you because I wanted to know if Anna could come with me for New Year's Eve."

"Of course. She's your girlfriend after all, right?" Anna smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes, she is."

"So there's no way I would invite someone but not his or her significant over! And she's a good friend too. You're welcomed here Anna."

"Thanks!" said the redhead with glee.

"No problem."

"How many people will be there?"

"Just a dozen. Myself, Finn, you, Anna, Olaf, Cindy, and a few other friends from high-school. We haven't seen them in a while."

"Ok. Great. See you in three days then!"

"Yep. See you!"

Anna said goodbye too and Elsa hung up. "Well... that was intense."

"Yeah... I can't believe she told him without asking you. But well... I guess you would never have agreed to it, so I'm glad she did."

"Indeed. Maybe one day we'll be able to openly be a couple."

"I'd love that. But even if we can't, I won't ever regret being with you."

* * *

Anna was glad to go to Rapunzel's party. First because she didn't want to end up with her parents and the rest of the family, and then because she would be with her sister. But most of all, what she loved most was that she was invited as Elsa's partner. Not as her little sister, who didn't know where to go and was clinging to her big sister. _I'm going there with my girlfriend_. In reality, it didn't change a thing. Only Rapunzel and Finn knew, and they were obviously not going to act as a couple in front of everyone. But still, it mattered. _I have a right to be there. If she's going somewhere, I should be able to go too._ The line between sister and girlfriend was still blurry for her, especially because they had to hide it, and she had yet to realize what it truly meant.

She was excited about the party and had prepared way too early. She was all dressed up with some make-up on, and her mother had helped her with her hair. It made a crown in the back of her head, with a ribbon attached to the bottom of it, and a braid was circling the top of her head. There was no way she could have done it by herself, and she doubted Elsa would have been able to ace it so well.

She went to her sister's room and came in. She had stopped knocking on the door.

"Hey sis."

"Hey." Elsa looked at her and smiled. "You're really beautiful Anna."

"Thank you! Mom helped with the hair." She turned on herself so that she could see everything.

"Woa… that's impressive."

"Yeah… but we're only leaving in an hour and I'm bored."

"Sorry, gotta go prepare myself."

"Humpf. Go then, and leave me all alone."

Elsa ruffled her hair and gave her a brief kiss on the lips. "I'll be thinking about you in the shower." She grabbed her ass for a second and left with a wink, leaving Anna a bit stunned to hear something like that from her sister. She liked it though.

She decided to take advantage of the time she had alone to search for a birthday gift for her. She had an idea, but it needed much preparation and she had to be sure Elsa would like it. It wasn't easy every year to find a gift for Christmas and then another one just a month later.

She jumped on the chair when Elsa came back half an hour later. She quickly closed the tabs on the computer and turned to her. She was as beautiful as ever, with her long platinum hair and her deep blue eyes. _And she's mine. I'm so lucky._ She was also wearing the same slit dress she had worn on Christmas Eve. Anna had picked up a long dress too, but without a slit. She wasn't sure she would be able to wear it so well.

"Shall we go?"

"Aren't we gonna be early?"

"I'm the host's best-friend. I guess it's one of the perks."

"Ok! Warn her and let's go then!"

They finished preparing themselves and went downstairs. Their parents were ready to go too.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us Anna? I'm sure it's not too late."

"No, thanks! Say hi to the cousins though." She didn't like them, but at least she was polite. They only saw them for the New Year, and they had never been close, so she wasn't really disappointed that she wouldn't see them this year.

"Aren't you a bit old to follow your sister everywhere now?"

"That's not nice." Elsa said. "She's welcomed there." She protectively put her arm around Anna's shoulders and the redhead liked the gesture, but she was able to defend herself.

"Rapunzel is a friend now. She said she wanted me to come."

"Ok, ok. Enjoy your night then."

"Thanks, you too."

They left and Anna sat on the passenger's seat while Elsa sat behind the wheel and started the car.

"Did you warn Rapz we were early?"

"Nope."

"I told you to do it!"

"I forgot."

"Damn, you never listen to me!" It was false, of course.

Elsa chuckled, and Anna wondered why. "What's up?"

"I don't know. You sounded somewhat domestic right now."

Anna grunted but smiled at the thought. She put her left hand on her girlfriend's leg and took out her phone with the other hand to call Rapz.

"Hey. Just wanted to tell you we already left. Sis said it would be ok to be early."

"Oh, yeah, sure, no problem. You'll help with the decorations."

"She didn't even want to call you, can you believe it?"

"Yeah, there's absolutely no problem. See you soon!"

She hung up and Elsa looked at her. "So, was it necessary to warn her?" she said with a triumphant smile.

Anna didn't answer and stuck her tongue out at her, which made the blonde laugh. Then she looked outside through the window, and thought about how much their relationship had evolved in the last year and how happy it made her. It had been an amazing year, and she was sure the next one would be even better.

 


	61. New Year's Eve

They arrived to the party early as planned, and nobody was there except for Rapunzel and her boyfriend. Rapunzel's parents were way for a few days, and they had allowed her to invite some friends to celebrate the end of the year and the beginning of a new one. Finn had opened the door and Elsa wasn't really sure how to react now that she knew he was in the confidence about her and Anna.

"Hey. Come in."

"Thanks." She came in and stood awkwardly next to him.

"Nice look. You too Anna."

"Thanks!" answered Anna. Then silence settled in.

"Hum… that's a bit awkward, right?"

Elsa chuckled. "Yeah. So… well, you know."

He nodded and Anna took her hand in hers. "I'm glad you take it well. Thanks." Elsa added.

"It's ok. Come here." He hugged them both and Elsa wondered if it wasn't the first time she hugged him. "I'm happy for you. And a bit worried, to be honest. But mostly happy."

Rapunzel arrived and screamed "Group hug!" before rushing to them and hugging them too.

Anna giggled and Elsa smiled, but she was the first one to break it. She stood away and asked her best-friend. "So, what did you need help for?"

"Hum, Finn needs some help in the kitchen, and one of you can help me with the decorations."

"I'll help with that! Go help in the kitchen sis."

"Sure boss." She left and followed Finn. "So, what do we have to do?"

"Cut the pizzas, make the toasts, prepare some cocktails."

"Sounds easy enough." They started working together and Finn soon brought up the topic she feared they had to speak about.

"So… three years huh?"

"Yeah… I really tried fighting it."

"I heard. And Anna?"

"She only realized once I told her. A part of me feared I influenced her, but to be honest, her behavior has always been strange."

"Have you thought about the future?"

Elsa sighed. "I try not to. Anna told me once that she could see us living together and hiding our true relation to everyone. Make it look like we're staying together to fight the loneliness of being single."

"Hum. That's not ideal but I guess it's the only way."

"We'll see. I want to enjoy what we have right now."

"That doesn't sound like you, but you're right. Tell me..."

"Yes?"

"How do you think Rapz would react if I proposed to her?"

"What?!" Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing. They were only eighteen!

"Well, if she has the same reaction than you, I guess I should wait."

"I… I don't know. She loves you, I'm sure of it. But aren't you a bit young?"

"We've know each other forever, and we've been together for almost three years. Everything is perfect between us and I know she's the one. We're already living together. Why wait?"

The blonde was a bit stunned but she had to admit he had decent arguments. "Doesn't it cost an arm and a leg to organize a wedding?"

"We could wait a bit. Just get engaged."

Elsa considered it for a while but she knew quite well what she had to answer. "I'm sure she'd love it." She couldn't help it and she felt a bit jealous. _It's so easy for them. They don't have to hide. Everyone will be happy to hear they're engaged. No one would object to it._

"Good. I'll try to find the right moment."

The blonde finished making her toasts and Finn put the fruit punch he had prepared in the fridge. They went back to the living-room and both Anna and Rapunzel squealed as they passed the door. She turned to Finn, a bit puzzled, wondering if he had any idea what was going on. He sighed and pointed his forefinger upward. She looked up and saw the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling just above them.

Rapunzel walked to them smiling and kissed Finn, as was the tradition. Anna was shyer but she came closer too. Elsa's heart began racing and she felt butterflies in her stomach as Anna arrived just next to her. They looked at each other in the eye, and Elsa glanced at her sister's lips. She chewed her own lips as she hesitated but finally took her in her arms and kissed her. They were in front of her friends, but they had said they were ok with it after all.

The kiss didn't last really long, and it was a decent one. Almost no tongue was involved and they kept it simple. But still, it felt strangely good to be able to do it in front of other people. When their lips parted she noticed her friends were watching them and she quickly dropped her arms from her sister. It had been a reflex and she knew she couldn't just stop worrying about being seen like that after hiding it for so long.

Rapunzel seemed to understand and winked at her. Then they heard the doorbell rang and Rapunzel went to open the door to welcome her guests. The two sisters stayed back and Elsa soon saw Olaf coming in with a big smile on his face. Right behind him was a blonde she knew well because she had worked with her for a month. _That's going to be really, really embarrassing_.

She was glad to see her friend, because she hadn't seen him since late August, but she also feared having to speak with Cindy. She couldn't believe they were still together, even if she was glad for him.

She walked to them, a bit nervous, and Olaf hugged her. _Well, it seems it's hug day_.

"Damn it's so good to see you Elsa! It's been a while!"

"Yep, four months. How are you?"

He released her and she noticed Anna and Finn approaching. "Great! You remember Cindy?"

"Of course!" She tried to sound excited. "So nice to see you again." It wasn't totally a lie, because she had been a good friend at the bar.

"Yeah, me too. Oh, and your sister's here too. Hi Anna."

_Well, at least it's in the open now_. Anna waved hello and Elsa realized everyone was looking at her.

"Huh… I'm sorry Cindy. For the lies and everything."

She sighed. "It's ok. I still don't understand why you stuck with it, but I guess it's in the past now. No more lies?"

"Sure." _I used to lie to make you think my sister was my girlfriend. Now I'm going to lie telling you she's just my sister. How ironic._

They spread in the living-room and she stayed with Anna and Olaf. They had a lot of catching up to do and they spoke for a while, only taking breaks to say hello to the new guests who kept arriving. They had spoken on the phone from time to time but it felt good to have a real talk. Anna left them after a while to join other groups and Elsa kept an eye on her. Apparently Olaf had given up on his idea to take a gap year and he had registered to Arendelle's university to study mathematics. The fact that he was still with Cinderella was most likely the cause of it.

She was explaining to Olaf what was so interesting about particle physics when she noticed Anna stuffing herself with pizza at the buffet. She smiled and caught her eye and Anna came to her with two slices.

"Here, take one sis." Elsa grabbed it and thanked her. It seemed Olaf took advantage of it to leave.

"I'm gonna see Cindy. See you later Elsa."

They ended up just the two of them, and they were soon dragged into a drinking game by some of her former classmates.

"Do you know 21? It's about numbers."

Elsa remembered playing on some occasions, and she was quite good at it since it mainly dealt with memory. But she wasn't really keen on letting Anna play.

"Nope! Tell me the rules!" She sounded enthusiastic, and Elsa knew she had to stop considering Anna as the little sister she had to shield from everything if she wanted their relationship as a couple to last.

"I'm going to explain." She didn't totally trust her friends. "There are several rules, but if you memorize them well you can easily play without drinking once. We all sit in a circle and we have to count from one to twenty-one. You can add one, two, or three and it determines who should play next. So if you add only one,..." she continued explaining the rules, and quickly saw that it would take her some time to apprehend them.

"God that's hard. Let's go anyway, I'll pick them up as we play."

"Go easy on her, she's a newbie."

Her friends nodded but she knew they wouldn't give her any favorable treatment. "And let me prepare her drinks." She would cut them with juice.

"Hey, wait for me!" Rapz yelled and sat at the table, next to Elsa. They had played several times together and she knew her best-friend always did everything she could to make her drink.

The game started and Anna indeed suffered in the first turns, but Elsa made sure to hand her drinks without too much alcohol, which didn't really please the other players. Elsa did everything in her power to help her, and even purposely failed once to prevent her sister from having to drink once again.

Rapunzel, on the other hand, tried hard to get Elsa drunk, and Anna soon joined her as she understood the rules. Anna lost again and Elsa was serving her a drink when a girl stopped her.

"Come on, she's learned the ropes by now. Let her have some real drinks."

Elsa winced and she was going to protest when Anna spoke. "Yeah, I think I understand everything now. Let's do it for real!" The other players cheered and the game continued.

She hadn't drunk for a few games and she was successfully helping Anna when Rapunzel started making schemes against her. "Anna, your sister never fails, so the plan is to put her into a position where she cannot succeed, ok? We have to let her finish and say 21."

"Sure! You're going down sis!"

Elsa ended up drinking more than usual, but it was nothing compared to what Anna had to go through. She was relieved when the redhead called it off. "I'm feeling really tipsy right now. I… I guess I should stop there."

The other booed and tried to stop her but Elsa glanced at them and stood up. "Ok, let's go eat something then."

Anna tried to stand up but she staggered and the blonde had to catch her in her arms. They stayed like that for a few long seconds and she desperately wanted to kiss her, but she wasn't drunk enough to be so dumb. She put an arm around her waist and helped her to the table.

Anna giggled without any reason on the way here and stuck to her arm. "You know I love you sis, right? So, so much!"

"Yeah Anna. I know."

"Tell me you love me too!"

_Yeah, you're definitely drunk…_ "Of course I love you."

"Tell me how much!"

"Huh… more than words can express?"

"Yeah, nice try. Come on, tell me!" Elsa helped her sit on the bench and sat next to her.

Elsa sighed. "More than anything. I'd do anything for you."

"Awwww, you're so cute. Kiss me now."

Elsa kissed her on the forehead and hoped it was what she meant. It seemed to be enough as Anna gave her a bright smile.

"Stay here, I'm gonna get you something to eat so that you can feel better."

"Thanks sis!"

She came upon Cindy as she filled two plates with various snacks.

"So, how is Corona?"

"Great, thanks. What about you? Still working at the pub?"

"Yes. The owner is thinking about retiring and he's offering me the job."

"Oh, really? Congrats!"

"Thank you." She took a pause. "You know… you could have told me once we began working together. I though we were friends. We could have been, at least."

"I'm sorry… Anna just did it thinking she was helping. Then I played along, and then it was too late to say anything. I just hoped it would never come out."

"Yeah, well, nothing good ever comes out of lies."

_Sometimes you don't really have a choice_. "You're right." She looked at Anna at the table. "Sorry, I should bring that to my sister. She's a bit drunk."

"Sure. See you." Elsa quickly fled and joined Anna, giving her one of the two plates she had prepared. The alcohol brought back Anna's cuddliness and Elsa tried her best to deal with her affectionate touches discreetly. She ended up holding her hands under the table, but the redhead put her head on her shoulder. She hoped people would think she was just a bit tired.

The party carried on and Anna's head eventually cleared. She was back to her normal state when the countdown for the new year started. Rapunzel was doing it.

"4...3...2...1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone cheered and Elsa once again felt a bit jealous when she witnessed all the couples kissing around them.

She looked at Anna and found her eyes locked on her too. They stared at each other, thinking about the same thing, and Anna silently mouthed "later". Once the couples were done kissing, everyone began wishing each other a happy new year.

When everyone started taking out their phones to send texts to their family and friends, Elsa led her sister to the kitchen. She made sure everyone was busy before closing the door and she kissed her tenderly. Yet Anna had other plans and she heated up the kiss, searching for her tongue with hers. Elsa moaned as her sister's hands reached her leg at the slit of her dress. She slowly rose her hand on her bare leg and the blonde was already feeling all flustered.

"HOLY FUCK!"

Elsa quickly stood back and stared in horror at the two persons who had come inside. Finn and Olaf. One was embarrassed, and the other had a face of pure shock. Anna had wide eyes too, and Elsa was freaking out. _That's it. We've been caught._

"What the fuck Elsa? What is that about?"

"I… I…" she didn't know what to say. _Deny? Not likely to work, he caught us red handed. Pretend we're drunk? Act as if it was the first time and say you don't know what the fuck you were doing?_ She was thinking about her possibilities, but Olaf wasn't waiting.

"That's so gross. She's you sister for fuck sake. Is that why you're living together? You're fucking insane."

"Calm down, buddy." She noticed Finn had closed the door, most likely to keep it quiet, and she hoped the music was loud enough to cover their voices.

"What? How can you take it so calmly?"

"I… I knew."

"What?! And you didn't say anything? That's incest! Anna's not even an adult, and who knows for how long it has gone on?"

"Olaf… calm down. That's not so bad."

"Not so bad?! It's sexual assault on an underage girl! And her sister!"

Elsa didn't know what to say, or what to think for that matter. _Of course he sees it that way, what did you think?_ The fact that Rapunzel and Finn had accepted it had gone to her head. _And I thought we could maybe live in the open one day._

Anna spoke up. "I'm perfectly able to know if I'm consenting or not. And I'm actually the one who kissed her."

"Then you're as fucked up as her. Or she manipulated you into thinking it was ok. Ever head of Stockholm syndrome?"

"That's enough Olaf. They're both perfectly aware of what it means, but they love each other."

"Lo… love each other? Fuck, you're insane too. I'm out of here." He quickly turned around and left and Elsa just hoped he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Just… stay here, both of you. I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

The two sister stood there, not knowing what to do, and Finn soon came back with Rapunzel.

"He left with his girlfriend."

"I'm so sorry he reacted like that."

"It's not your fault, Rapz. We should have been more careful. And I can't blame him."

"Please Elsa don't… don't let his remarks get to your head."

Anna nodded. "I'm sorry he doesn't accept it sis. But… that's not a reason to change your mind, right?"

Elsa looked at her, puzzled. Apparently Anna still feared she would freak out and leave her.

"Anna… I told you, I'm done with fighting it. I'll be with you as long as you want me. And if he can't accept it, then I won't see him again." Her sister hugged her and she hugged her back, resting her head on hers.

"I just really hope he'll keep quiet."

"Don't worry, he wouldn't tell anyone. Maybe Cindy."

Elsa chuckled desperately. "She's going to be thrilled to know I lied to her again. Or maybe she's gonna think I didn't lie to her in the first place."

Rapunzel spoke up. "He just needs some time. It must have been pretty shocking for him, especially with the way he found out. I'm sure he'll come around."

"Maybe…" Considering his strong reaction, she highly doubted it.

"Let's try to enjoy the rest of the evening, ok? Let's not start this year being all gloomy and pessimistic." _Yeah, that's one hell of a start for a new year._


	62. Home Sweet Home

Anna woke up before her sister and she decided to maker her a surprise. They had left Arendelle the day before, pretending to their parents that they wanted to have a full day to prepare for school and it was now Sunday. She quietly left the bed and grabbed her nightdress to put it on. They had really taken advantage of finally being alone in their flat, and Anna remembered quite well everything they had done last night. _I_ _'m_ _so lucky to be able to do that with her._ Just thinking of it made her horny again.

Elsa had been worried ever since New Year's Eve, though. Being caught by Olaf, and his heavy reaction, hadn't been pleasant, and Anna was truly afraid it would endanger their relationship. Elsa had sworn it didn't change a thing, but the redhead couldn't help worrying her sister would go back to her dark thoughts about her desires for her. _Just when she was beginning to really accept them_.

She left the room and closed the door as quietly as she could to avoid awaking Elsa. Then she went to the kitchen and prepared their breakfast. She took out two bowls and made some hot chocolate. Next, she took some bread and spread nutella on it while the bowls were heating up, and then she served them two glasses of orange juice. She disposed all of it on two trays, and added two kiwis and spoons before bringing the trays back inside their bedroom.

She caught a strong smell of sex and sweat as she came inside and she went to open the windows. She also noticed the stunning blonde in her bed was still asleep and she put the trays on the desk. _She must have fallen asleep late, thinking about Olaf telling everyone about us..._ She hesitated between waking her up and letting her sleep, but she finally joined her in the bed. _I'll reheat the bowls when she wakes up_. Anna lost herself contemplating her amazing sister and played with her soft platinum hair between her fingers.

The sun began lighting the room more, and she noticed her sister's bra on the ground. She remembered quite well throwing it away yesterday evening, and she lowered the covers to watch her. Her breasts were rising and falling in a peaceful way, and Anna felt increasingly horny. She didn't know if it was because they had just discovered sex, and if it would pass once they would be used to it, or if it was because Elsa was drop-dead gorgeous, but she was really easily turned on.

A brilliant idea went to her mind, and she lowered the covers even lower. She watched her sister's long sexy legs and focused on her white panties. _She must have put them back_ _on_ _when I fell asleep_. She put her fingers on the hem and pulled them down quietly. Elsa moved a little when she raised her feet to take the underwear off, and Anna feared that she would wake up and ruin her surprise, but she didn't.

Her eyes went back up from her feet and she stared at her sister's beautiful intimate lips. She had shaven and only a thin line of blonde hairs remained above her slit. Anna spread her sister's legs gently and marveled at the sight of her lips spreading a little. Then she licked them in a slow motion, loving every moment of it. _I can't believe I'm_ _eating out my_ _sister._

Elsa started moaning, and Anna smiled, especially when she heard her moan her name in her sleep. The blonde was getting wet and Anna welcomed the slightly sweet taste on her tongue. It was faint, but she liked it, and the fact that she was wet because of her made her love it. She continued eating her out and Elsa quickly woke up.

"Fuck Anna! Oh god. Didn't..." she moaned again as Anna sucked on her clit "didn't you have enough yesterday?"

"Want me to stop?"

"God no!"

Anna giggled and increased the speed of her licks, toying around her clit and lapping her folds. Elsa's hips rose in pleasure and it made Anna really happy to see how much she could please her beloved girlfriend.

She put two fingers inside her wet and warm sister as she licked her and Elsa soon started screaming her name. _She's so loud_. She knew it was a bit silly, but the redhead loved how loud her sister was during sex, as if the intensity of her screams and moans was an indication of how well she was fucking her. She felt her inner walls contract and squeeze her fingers, but she didn't stop and let Elsa ride her orgasm as long as she could. Besides, she knew Elsa could have multiple orgasms in a row, and she was planning on doing it well.

Her sister's legs began shaking frantically and her back was arching. Anna looked up and stared at her heavy breasts bouncing a little as she moved uncontrollably. The redhead increased the speed of her fingers and sucked even more hungrily, desperate to make her come again, and her sister was screaming her name again and again. _I'm so, so lucky. She's a goddess_. She could feel her sister's thighs tightening around her face, but she didn't stop. Her heavy work finally succeeded and she felt even happier when Elsa came again around her fingers and against her tongue. _I could do that all day_. This time, she allowed her to rest and rose up to lay next to her.

The blonde was having troubles breathing, and she still twitched randomly. "Hihi, you're so adorable sis."

"God Anna... that... that was so great."

She snuggled against her and chuckled when Elsa quivered again as her body connected with hers.

"Do... do you want me to go down on you too? Or something else?"

"Na, it's ok." She felt horny, but she also really wanted to let Elsa rest and cuddle with her. Besides, they had the whole day and night ahead of them. "I just wanted to wake you up, in a soft manner."

Elsa laughed. "Yeah, that was a really awesome way to wake up."

"We could make it a Sunday habit. And you make the perfect breakfast." Anna licked her fingers as she said it, still wet from her sister's juices, and winked at her. It made Elsa blush. "Speaking of which, I prepared us breakfast in bed."

"Woa, you're really being the perfect girlfriend."

"I try to. You deserve the best, sis."

Elsa kissed her on the forehead. "I couldn't hope for more. You're perfect." Anna felt all warm and fuzzy at the words.

"I love you." Anna was never afraid to say it, and she loved hearing it.

"I love you too."

"Want me to go heat up the bowls again and get the trays?"

"Na, not yet. I need some time to recover. Come closer to me pumpkin."

"I'm just gonna close the windows, it's getting frisky." She stood up and closed them, before joining her again. She snuggled as close to her as she could and Elsa took her in her arms. She felt safe between them, and she couldn't dream of anything better than being right there with her big sister.

* * *

The next day, Anna started school at eight and she had got up early. Elsa only worked in the afternoon and she had asked her if she wanted her to get up too but Anna had told her sister to stay in bed and enjoy the extra hours of sleep. It was hard getting back to normal hours after two weeks of break, and she missed having breakfast with Elsa.

She prepared, and she was ready to go when she came into their bedroom to wish Elsa a good day. She came to her as kissed her on the lips softly. "See you tonight sis. I love you."

The blonde smiled and opened her arms, so Anna leaned on the bed to hug her. She hadn't expected Elsa to tighten the hug and turn around, and Anna ended on the other side of the bed, under the blonde. "Stay with me pumpkin." Elsa said in a sleepy voice.

Anna chuckled. "I'd love to. But I have to go to school."

Elsa grunted and tightened the hug again. "I don't want you to leave. Love you too much."

Anna smiled and allowed herself to stay with her for a few minutes. Elsa nuzzled against her chest and the redhead rubbed her sister's back gently. The doorbell soon rang and it meant Kristoff was getting impatient.

"Sorry sis, I really need to go." It seemed she had gone back to sleep, and Anna gave her a last kiss before leaving. She was smiling from one ear to the other when she met Kristoff outside. He didn't seem happy at all on the other hand.

"Huh. Hi Kris. Sorry I'm late."

"It's ok. Let's go."

_Wow. Cold much?_ They took the elevator in silence but she tried to open up a conversation once they were outside.

"So, how was Christmas this year?"

"Good. You?"

"Great!" She started telling her everything -well, almost everything- but he really wasn't talkative today.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What do you think?"

She was a bit taken aback by the question, but she tried to think about what could be on his mind. Then she remembered and it all made sense.

"Is it because we're supposed to have broken up?"

"What? No."

"Well... I really don't know then."

He stopped and let her aside on the road. She was getting a bit scared.

"Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me?"

"Huh... yeah?"

"About the girl you're dating?"

_What? What is it about? He can't have guessed anything._ "Huh... I couldn't see her during the holidays. But we texted."

"Sure."

"God Kris, what is it about?!"

"Are you dating Elsa?"

_Fuck! Where does that come from?_ "What? This again? She's my sister, that's gross!"

"Yeah, who are you kidding?"

"It's the second time you mention it! You're sick!"

"I'm sick? I'm not the one fucking my sister."

"What?! How dare you speak like that!"

"Drop the act! I heard you!" Anna suddenly went livid. _No, no, no, not again! Not Kris! He's my best-friend here!_

"Did you forget we're neighbors? My window was open yesterday morning and I heard Elsa. She was definitely having sex. And unless her new girlfriend is named Anna..." _Damn Elsa and her sexy loud screams! And fuck that window!_

The redhead felt her stomach fall. He knew. It was too late to deny, and he would see right through her lies anyway. So she stayed quiet, horrified about what it could mean. If he told anyone, it would become the new rumor in school. She would be bullied and harassed all the time. Even worse, the faculty could hear of it and warn her parents. And Elsa would freak out. She was already stressed enough about Olaf.

"I had all the clues in front of me, and it all made sense once I heard her. How could I be so blind? The clothes, the so-called closeted lesbian crushing on you, using me to make her jealous. The party at your place. I couldn't see which girl you had invited could be your secret crush. Of course, because it was your sister.

"Kris..."

"Don't you fucking deny it."

They stayed in silence for a while. "So... am I right?"

She just nodded and he cursed again. "Fuck. And being gay made me feel bad."

"It shouldn't. And I don't feel bad either for loving Elsa."

"Really? Are you not aware it's incest? And that incest is horrible?"

"Why?"

"Wh... why?"

"Yeah, why is it so bad?!" She was getting angry. "I'm tired of people thinking we're freaks. I love her, she loves me. What's wrong about it? So what if she's my sister? I love her even more than if she was just my girlfriend. I feel good with her, safe, at home. I completely trust her and yes, the sex is amazing too. So what? It's not like we're going to have retarded babies! We're not hurting anyone, and we just want to love each other in peace! We're not even rubbing it in people's faces, and we try to keep it hidden the best we can, even if it's fucking hard!"

Her anger had flared up as she delivered her speech, and she turned around, hoping nobody had heard. Fortunately the street was a quiet one. She tried to calm down and looked at her friend. He seemed to be a bit abashed.

"I... I don't know, it's just... taboo or something?"

"I'm not asking you to speak about it. On the contrary, I'd be happy if you could just shut the fuck up about that."

He cleared his throat. "I won't tell anyone. I just need more information."

"What?"

"Do your parents know?"

"Of course not!"

"So you're living together while being a couple. Do you think they'd agree? Even if you weren't siblings?"

"No. But I don't care. They wouldn't understand anyway."

"Did it only start when I helped you?"

"Yes. She's been in love with me for several years, but I only discovered it myself recently."

"So why did you have to seduce her if she loved you first?"

"She didn't want us to do it. Said it was wrong, bla bla bla..."

"Am I the only one to know?"

"Not really. Welcome to the restricted circle of people who know the Wynter sisters are weirdos."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. For what I said about it being bad. I... I'll just need to think about it." He glanced at his phone. "We're already late, we should hurry."

"Lead the way." They went back to their route and increased the pace in silence. _At least he didn't freak out like Olaf._


	63. Texting

They finished their walk to school in silence and arrived five minutes late. Fortunately for them, the monitor at the entrance today was a nice guy she sometimes talked too. He was twenty-four and he only did this this job because he couldn't find anything else despite his high qualifications.

"Hi Steve!"

"Good morning, Anna." He checked his watch. "You're five minutes late."

"I know. I'm sorry. I forgot my pencil case and we had to go back."

"Hum..."

"Please, you know I'm never late!"

"Yeah, yeah." He grabbed a paper and wrote something on it before handing it to her. "Hurry up."

She thanked him and smiled at him. _It never hurts_. Then she hurried inside with Kristoff behind her and she glanced a the paper. It said she was late because they had been with him for administrative issues.

She knocked on the door and came in. The teacher asked her if they had an excuse and she showed her the bill. Then they sat quietly and tried to catch up on the class, but Anna was too worried about the conversation she had shared with Kris to focus. She spent half of the first class imagining what it could lead to, and she really hoped he would keep it to himself.

She had put her phone in her pencil case and she glanced at it to check the time, but she noticed a notification about a new text from Elsa. _Maybe I should check it. What if it's_ _important_ _? What if she's in trouble?_ She look around her. They were at the back of the classroom, and the teacher was too busy writing on the board to notice, so she opened it.

**It's a shame you aren't here**

It didn't sound so alarming, but curiosity got the better of her and she furtively answered.

**Why?** She got another text immediately.

**I really need my girlfriend**

**What for?**

**I'm feeling really horny right now. I'm sure she would help**

_What the fuck? Is she sexting with me?_ She sent a reply.

**What? Where are you?**

**In bed. I was thinking of you. And then I got all wet ;)**

Anna couldn't believe it. Elsa. Sexting with her. She discovered new sides of her everyday.

**What are u wearing?**

**My black panties with the lacy hem. That's it.**

Anna felt increasingly aroused. "What are you doing with your phone!? You're gonna get caught." whispered Kris.

"I... I just need to send a few texts."

**I would slowly slide them down.** The redhead tried to focus on the class as she waited for an answer, but she couldn't.

**That's done. They're on my ankles. My nipples are so hard.**

Anna shook her head. _Don't answer, you're in class. You can't do that now. Even if you really want to._

Another text came in and Anna tried to resist. She did for a few seconds, but then she couldn't stop her curiosity and opened it. It was a picture and she definitely recognized her sister's breasts and nipples. _Fuck fuck fuck!_ She hastily closed it.

**I want to suck them**

**Yeah? What else?**

Kris warned her again but she just tsked at him. **I'd stuck two fingers inside you and make you scream.**

She waited for a bit and no text came back. Then, after two minutes: **That's it?**

_Gosh sis! I'm in school for fuck sake!_ She had to be effective and she knew how to turn her on easily. **I would lick my** **horny** **sister's cunt clean, and then I'd rub my own tight pussy against hers to make her come.**

"Anna! What are you doing with your phone in class?'

Anna's head rose up in alarm and she heard Kris whisper "Told you!". She panicked and tried to close the conversation, but she was shaking so much from the stress that she didn't make it before the teacher grabbed her phone.

"Don't you know it's forbidden?"

Anna was to afraid to say anything and she just nodded. _Don't look, don't look. She isn't allowed to, right? Please don't look!_

"Turn it off." The teacher handed it to her without looking and Anna couldn't stop breathing a sigh of relief. She couldn't even imagine how awful it would have been if her teacher had read her last text.

She turned it off and the teacher took it back before placing it on her desk. Her arousal had completely vanished with the event and she tried to be the perfect student for the rest of the hour, listening carefully and answering to any questions she could.

When the bell rang she went to her teacher's desk and shyly asked her if she could take her phone back.

"You know how it works. You'll have to get it back with your parents after school."

"Please, miss... I won't do it again."

"First you arrive late, then you use your phone in class. You won't get out of this without proper punishment."

"I... my parents aren't even in Corona. They're in Arendelle."

"Really?" she sounded surprised. "I thought you weren't in the dorm."

"I'm not. I live with my older sister."

"Oh. I guess she could come instead then."

"Oh. Ok. I'll tell her." _It's becaus_ _e_ _of her anyway, so she'd better come!_

* * *

Elsa finished herself while reading Anna's last text again and again and then went directly to the shower. She washed herself, thinking about what she had just done. _Seriously, sexting her while she's at school. What if she got caught? Even without that, it's distracting. How could she focus when I'm sending her these. I need to act more as her big sister, and less as her girlfriend. I'll help her with her class tonight._

She got out of the shower and dried herself. Then she came back to her room to dress, and had breakfast. The flat felt a bit empty without Anna here with her. She wanted to text her but stopped herself. _Don't distract her!_ She went back to their room and started studying for her next classes.

She was getting out of the flat to go to her university when her phone rang. She glanced at it and noticed it was an unknown number. _Maybe a scam_. She still answered it, just in case.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, miss. I'm the secretary from Corona high-school."

"Did something happen with Anna? Is she ok?" Elsa started to panic.

"She's fine, but she's in trouble. She was caught sending texts with her phone during class this morning."

"Oh." _Fuck, now she gets into trouble because of me._ She started feeling extremely guilty. _I never had any problem in school and now I'm_ _getting her in trouble._

"Normally we ask parents to get them back, but since they're not in town, maybe you could get it? And make sure she understands it's not something we accept."

"Yes, yes of course. I'll come and get it this evening." _Let's just hope mom and dad never hear of it._ She said goodbye and left home. _Anna is never going to shut up about this._

She directly went to her sister's school after she finished her classes. She had been in high-school herself not so long ago and she felt as if she was the one who was going to get into trouble. _Maybe because I deserve it_. She parked and left her car. It felt strange to come inside the school after driving Anna here so often and watching her go inside from afar.

She heard someone whistling as she walked by and she turned around. It was a young boy, most likely sixteen years old, and she glared at him, which made him lower his head and mumble an apology. _I forgot how dumb some teenagers are. Poor Anna._

"Can you direct me to the offices?" she asked him. Maybe he could be useful after all.

He looked up to her. "Yeah, totally. I can walk you there if you want."

She sighed. "Just tell me where it is, no need to bother."

"Sure. Just turn left there." He gestured toward a door. "And then walk to the end of the corridor. It's on your right."

"Thanks." It seemed to make him happy and she left, shaking her head in disbelief.

The door was open and she noticed her cute sister standing in front of the desk. Anna turned toward her as she knocked on the door and smiled at her. "Hi sis."

"Hey Anna." She was smiling too and she wanted to kiss her on the forehead but she remembered why she was here. She tried to act as best as she could and put on an angry face. "So I heard you're using you phone in class? Mom and dad are going to be so mad when I tell them!"

Anna seemed to get it and played along. "What?! No, don't tell them! I swear I'll never do it again. It's not even my fault. A crazy girl kept texting me!"

"Yeah and I'm sure you just had to answer. I'll keep you phone all week to be sure you don't do it again." Elsa was starting to like acting as the mean responsible older sister.

"What?! It's so unfair!" Anna pouted and Elsa tried hard not to smile.

The secretary gave her the phone and smiled at her. The two sisters left and Anna soon burst out laughing. Elsa nudged her with her elbow and apologized. "I'm so sorry Anna. You got into trouble because of me."

"It's ok sis. It was kinda fun actually. You sounded really mean in the office."

They got into the car and Elsa started it. "I sure won't do it again."

"The sexting or the acting?"

"Both?"

"Come on, the sexting was fun too. Just don't do it while I'm in class, maybe?"

Elsa blushed a little. "Yeah, we'll see."

Anna suddenly went serious and the blonde wondered if she had said something she shouldn't have.

"There's something else that happened this morning."

"What?"

"Kris knows about us."

"Fuck." She had plenty of questions but only one really mattered. "What did he say?"

"Hum... I think I convinced him it wasn't that bad. At least he won't tell anyone..."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault."

_First Finn, then Olaf and now Kristoff_. "Are we that bad at keeping a secret? Already four people know about it. Five if Olaf told Cindy."

"I don't know. We try so hard to hide it and be discreet. I guess the silver lining is that so far nobody shouted it from the rooftops." She made a pause. "Do you have any news about Olaf?"

"No." She had tried calling him ever since New Year's Day, but he had never answered. Finn had tried too, without luck. She hoped Rapunzel was right and that he only needed time to get around it. Still, she really feared he would warn their parents.

Suddenly something hit her. "Tell me he didn't learn it because of the texts."

Anna chuckled. "Don't worry, he didn't see your sexy pic. He heard you scream my name yesterday morning, though."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah... I told you you were loud. And it's fine. Except when the window is open."

"Damn I won't ever be able to look him in the eyes again. But I hope he'll stay your friend."

Anna sighed next to her. "I do too. It would be great if he could take it as well as Rapunzel."

Elsa nodded but she didn't have too much hope.

* * *

Kristoff acted a bit weird in the next days, but he ended up accepting it. He never spoke of it, and Anna didn't bring up the topic either, but they went back to their usual friendliness. Elsa couldn't say the same about Olaf, though.

It had already been three weeks when she finally got news of him. It was the day of her birthday, on January 21st. She was lying in bed, reading while waiting for Anna to wake up when she got his text. **Happy Birthday**. It was brief and simple, but it was something.

She decided to call him. She had given up on this after a few days, but maybe he was ready to talk to her now. The phone kept ringing and she though he wasn't going to answer, but he picked up at the last moment.

She didn't really know what to say. "Hi Olaf. Thanks for the text."

"No problem."

She waited for a bit, but it seemed he wasn't going to talk first. "So… huh… I've been trying to call you."

"I know. I didn't want to talk to you. I thought about you a lot though."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I think you need help. And I wouldn't be a decent friend if I didn't offer it to you."

"Huh… I don't think I need any kind of help."

"Of course. You don't even realize what you're doing is wrong."

"I used to. Then I got tired of it, and now I'm not so sure it's wrong."

"You should see a professional. A shrink or something."

"What!? Are you crazy?" She noticed she had woken up her sister and she was frowning. "Is it Olaf?" she asked, and Elsa nodded.

"No, but you might. Please try it."

"I won't do that. Ever. I'm perfectly happy right now. More than I have ever been."

"Elsa… you don't realize how fucked up it is. I… I won't see you again until you've decided to get help."

"Really? Then I guess we're done. Farewell Olaf." He tried to say something but she hung up angrily.

She didn't have to say anything and Anna hugged her. The redhead stayed quiet too. Olaf had been one of her best friend for almost her whole life, and it was strange to think they weren't anymore. They had argued before, but she knew they wouldn't come back from this unless he changed his mind about her relation with Anna, and it seemed really unlikely.

She was still brooding when Anna kissed her. "Happy birthday!"

"Yeah… it starts really well..."

"Come on, don't let him ruin your day. Let me fix it." She kissed her again, and again, and it seemed to do the trick. She would worry about him later.

"I think I've got the perfect present for you."

"Oh? Really?"

"Do you want it now or later at Arendelle with our parents?" It was Saturday and they were going back to Arendelle for her birthday. They hadn't come back since the winter break, and their parents were growing impatient to see them again.

"Hum… you made me curious."

"Ok!" She left the bed and searched through her clothes. Elsa was wondering what she had bought her, and she was even more surprised when the redhead got an envelope from her drawers.

She handed it to her and Elsa opened it, a bit puzzled. A paper was inside and something was written on it in her sister's handwriting. "Coupon for a romantic weekend at a ski lodge."

"That's such a great idea! Thank you!" They would be able to spend a whole weekend away from here, without anyone around them knowing they were sisters.

"Hehe. I already booked it. But I'm not telling you anything about it. Except that it's only in February. You'll have to wait a little."

Elsa showered her sister in kisses and Anna giggled. Then the blonde took her nightdress away in a swift motion. She knew exactly how to thank her properly.


	64. Ski Resort

The two sisters arrived in Arendelle at noon, and their parents welcomed them with long heart-warming hugs. Elsa and Anna had enjoyed being away from them for three weeks because it meant they were free to do whatever they wanted, but it seemed their parents had missed them a lot.

"Happy birthday Elsa!" they said once the hugs were over.

"Thanks." They always had a family celebration for birthdays, and she wouldn't have missed it.

"So, how was the trip?"

"Good. A bit long near the end. I'm eager for Anna to be able to drive. We'll switch the roles."

"Yeah... A little more than a year left." said the redhead. Elsa couldn't believe that her little sister would soon be an adult.

They came inside and brought their stuff upstairs in their separate bedrooms. _Sleeping alone after three whole weeks with her, that's not a really nice birthday gift_. She waited for Anna and they came back downstairs to speak with their parents. They often called them during the week, but they still wanted to know everything about school and their daily life.

They had been speaking about Elsa's studies for a while when her mother changed of topic. "So Anna, how is it going with your neighbor? Kris?"

"Huh, we're good friends."

She had tried multiple times already to know if something was going between the two and Elsa knew it was getting on Anna's nerves.

"Really? Nothing else?"

Elsa decided to end the discussion once and for all. "He's gay."

Both parents said "oh" and everyone got quiet for a while. "Well, plenty of fish in the sea, right?" finally said their father.

Anna nodded and Elsa wondered if all parents were that annoying and curious about relationships. They sat at the table and started eating. Her mother had prepared the same birthday meal she always cooked which consisted of Elsa's favorite food and they spent a nice time together. When it was time for dessert, her father left the living room and came back with a present while her mother brought a huge chocolate cake that was most likely already making Anna drool.

The blonde opened the present and wasn't really surprised to see a set of nice plates and cutlery. She had told her parents she needed some a few weeks back. It felt a bit strange to receive practical gifts for her birthday. _Guess it means I'm a grown up now._ Anyway, she had only one gift in mind: the one her sister had given her this morning. She knew it would be very long to wait until late February to get it.

She thanked her parents and started cutting the birthday cake, making sure to save a bigger part for her glutton of a sister. "What about you Anna? Don't you have a present for Elsa?"

"Oh, I already gave her this morning." The redhead was waiting impatiently with her spoon in her hand and Elsa couldn't help but smile. _Not quite an adult just_ _yet._

"Oh, what was it?"

"A trip to a ski resort. I booked us a weekend."

"Really? You should have told us, we could have make it a family trip."

_Not the kind of weekend we're planning to have, sorry!_

Her father added. "Maybe we can still make it." _Please no, don't ruin her amazing gift!_ She was so looking forward to it that it would really sadden her if it was taken away from her.

"I don't think it's possible. It was seriously crowded. And it's far from Corona but even farther from Arendelle. You'd spend the weekend on the road."

"Hum..." _Just let it go, dad_. "We could take a day or two off and do this later. Maybe when you've got a break from school."

"I can't cancel it. It's too late for a refund."

"Oh... maybe some other time then." Elsa was glad her sister had all the answers ready and it seemed their father gave up.

* * *

Elsa had been looking towards it ever since her birthday, but it finally arrived. It was Friday, and they wanted to leave as quickly as possible from Corona to arrive as soon as possible to their cottage. They had prepared their luggage in the morning and Elsa directly went to Anna's school to pick her up and leave immediately.

She was parked opposite the school and she started the car when she heard the bell rang. Anna soon appeared, almost running, and got inside. The blonde had been excited about this weekend for days, and she kissed her with ardor when the door closed behind her.

"I'm glad to see you're this excited, but don't forget we're still in Corona. We can flaunt our love to everyone only once we're there."

"Yep, sorry. Let's go!"

They left, and Elsa allowed herself to drive a little more over the speed limit, which she usually never did. "Do you have homework for Monday?"

"A bit."

Elsa grunted. She really didn't want to spend any time on homework during their weekend.

"It's ok, I can skip it for once." Elsa didn't want to consider this option, and acted as if she hadn't heard.

"Humpf. We'll be coming home late on Sunday. You should do it right now in the car."

It didn't seem to delight her, but Anna grunted and got to it. Elsa tried to help her while watching the road, and it occupied them for half of the trip. They spend the rest of it going over all the plans they had made for the weekend. Ski, of course, but also spa, snowshoeing, and a lot of cuddling under heavy blankets. Elsa had also booked a table in a restaurant, but she had kept it from Anna and wanted to surprise her.

They arrived at the resort at eight, and they were starting to get hungry. The three hours of driving, combined with the lack of sleep from the last night because of the excitement, had also taken a toll on the blonde and she felt tired.

Anna took her hand as they left the car, and Elsa couldn't keep it to herself anymore. She grabbed her sister's waist and kissed her right there. There were people around, and she didn't want to make them uncomfortable, so it was almost nothing more than a peck, but it felt amazing.

"Damn, I've been wanting to do that for a month."

Anna chuckled. "I remember doing way more than that in the past month." Their initial burst of passion and lust had calmed down, but they still had a pretty active sex life.

"You know what I mean. In public."

"Yep. It feels really good, right?"

"Yeah, no one's going to judge us here. Well, maybe some homophobic pricks, but fuck them, it's nothing."

Anna kissed her again briefly, and then lead her to the offices. She walked to the clerk and asked for the keys of their cottage.

"What's your name miss?" said the well-dressed young man behind the desk.

"Anna Wynter. I booked a cottage for two." Elsa was praying for things to go well. Anna wasn't really known for her sense of organization, and she really hoped she hadn't mixed up the dates or something.

"Yes, I see that. Hum..." he looked at them, a bit hesitant. "One-bedroom romantic cabin with spa?"

Anna said "yep!" enthusiastically and the clerk gave her the keys and the location of their cabin.

"Enjoy your stay, and don't hesitate to ask for anything you might need."

"Thanks! Goodbye!" They left and looked for their cottage.

"He was so surprised. Did you see how he looked at you?"

Elsa chuckled. "Yeah, I guess he doesn't often see young girls booking their romantic cabin."

They arrived in front of said cabin and Elsa already loved it. It was a small wooden cottage with a patio on the front. It was covered in a thick layer of snow and smoke was already escaping from the chimney. Anna unlocked the door and they came in. The cabin was only composed of the main room and the bathroom. A king-sized bed was placed in front of the fireplace, and candles were disposed everywhere. A spa was on the side of the room, and two chairs around a small table were next to the small kitchen corner. Everything conjured up coziness and romanticism, and Elsa was dying to get into the bed in front of a warm fire.

"I love it Anna. It was such a great idea."

"Thanks! And I do enjoy it too, so it's like the best gift ever."

Elsa chuckled and kissed her on the lips. "It's clearly something we'll do again."

"Yep! Let's eat now!"

They looked inside the cupboards and drawers and noticed a few things were at their disposal. They cooked together and Elsa added some logs into the fire to make sure it wouldn't die.

When they were done eating, Elsa couldn't stop a yawn from escaping her lips. "I'm really tired, maybe we could go to bed?"

"Sure! Let me change and I'll join you."

Elsa undressed in the main room and put on her nightdress. She had bought a sexier one with a deep neckline for the occasion. Then she made sure the fire was going strong and slipped under the covers. _Damn even the bed is awesome_. It was only nine but she was feeling like she was going to fall asleep soon when Anna came outside of the bathroom. She was wearing the same outfit she had worn on Christmas when they both had their first time, and Elsa's jaws dropped again at her sister's beauty.

Anna joined her on the bed and kissed her passionately, but Elsa had to admit she was too tired to do anything else.

"Sorry Anna... I really am dead tired."

"Oh. I thought it was only a way to lure me into your bed so that you could ravage me and make love to me all night long."

Elsa laughed. "Yeah... sorry to disappoint. Between last night and the four hours of driving..."

"It's ok sis. We'll have plenty of time for that. Let's enjoy the bed and the fireplace."

She joined her under the covers and snuggled next to her.

"I must look a bit stupid in this outrageously sexy gown though."

"Hum... I do like it. But I must admit it doesn't really suit the romantic mood."

"Yeah..." Anna got away from her for a minute and pulled her gown up her head, before throwing it out of the bed. She was most likely naked now, but Elsa decided to make sure and let her hands roam her sister's body. _Yep, definitely nude._ "Are you sure you're too tired sis?"

"Unfortunately, I am." She kissed her again and Anna curled up against her, resting her head on her chest.

"Goodnight then. I love you sis."

"I love you too Anna. And thank you. It's the best gift ever."

* * *

After a copious breakfast the next day, the two sisters went looking for the place where they could rent ski gear. They found it quickly enough and Elsa took care of the rental. They weren't particularly good at skiing, but they had done it a few times with their parents in the past, and Elsa had a soft spot for all winter sports. They started easy with a green trail and increased the difficulty as the day passed.

It turned out Anna was better than her older sister, and Elsa found herself lagging behind on a red trail. She fell a few times and couldn't see her sister anymore as she went down the trail at full-speed. When the blonde finally arrived at the bottom of the line, she spotted Anna waiting for her and a group of guys was speaking with her. Her jealousy instantly flared up, even if she was well aware it was stupid, and she went to her on her skis.

"Hey sweetie." She didn't waste time and kissed her softly on the lips. At least this time she could make it clear that Anna was hers only.

"Hey babe. You've got snow in your hair. Did you fall?"

"Yep." Anna helped her get rid of it and the guys left with a few awkward words.

"Did they bother you?"

"No. One of them was definitely flirting with me though."

"And you didn't stop him, hum?" said Elsa playfully.

"I wanted to see how you would react. And I'm not disappointed!"

"I wasn't going to pass on the opportunity." She kissed her again but decided to move on when she noticed a few reproachful glares around them.

They only stopped at noon for a quick meal and went back to it afterward, enjoying the snow under their skis, the sun on their skin and the proximity of each other. They decided to stop it at five as they were both exhausted, and they went back to their cabin.

"What do you wanna eat tonight?"

"We're going to the restaurant. We are expected at eight."

"Really? When did you take care of that?"

"Hum… three weeks ago? For once we can have a real date."

"You're so great sis!"

"Yep, I am." Anna nudged her slightly and Elsa left to go take a hot shower. She undressed and turned the water on. The mirror was soon covered in steam and the blonde enjoyed the hot water on her skin. She was letting it wash over her, eyes closed, when she heard the door open.

She opened her eyes and saw a smiling Anna getting off her clothes.

"What… what are you doing?"

"It's our weekend, I'm not letting you off my sight. And it's your birthday gift, so let me take care of you."

Elsa watched as her sister stripped in front of her and realized it still had the same effect on her. Her heart began racing, and she could feel a familiar tingling appear between her legs. She stared at her beautiful lover showing more and more of her body.

"You're so beautiful Anna."

The redhead smiled at her as she slid her panties down and then joined her in the shower. She grabbed the washcloth and put some shower gel on it before washing her sister. She started with her back and arms, and then followed up with her torso. Elsa could feel Anna's fingers really well through the washcloth, and every touch made her want to grind herself against her sister.

"I… I think my breasts are really clean by now." she said, panting, and Anna chuckled.

"Are you sure?" she kept massaging them, and then softly pinched her hard nipples, getting a moan from Elsa. Then she lowered her hands and began washing her legs. She insisted on her thighs, and Elsa begged her to stop teasing her.

"Gosh Anna… just... just..."

"Just what?"

"Just fuck me already!" She had rarely felt so aroused, and she was dying for some release.

Anna chuckled. "Not so fast sis." The redhead took her time and stopped her from rubbing her legs together. Then she rinsed her and put back the shower head above them.

"I guess we can't use the washcloth for your intimate parts. I'll use something softer."

Anna kneeled in the shower and Elsa spread her legs to allow her as much space as she needed. Then the redhead started licking her, and the blonde knew she would come in a few minutes only. "Le… let me see you face..." she tried to say between moans.

The redhead looked up and her big green eyes locked with hers as she continued lapping her folds. Anna pushed her against the wall and the cold tiles sent a shiver through her whole body. The difference of temperature between the tiles and the hot steam and water was strangely arousing, and she could feel herself close to come.

"I'm gonna… I'm gonna..."

Anna increased the speed of her tongue and Elsa made sure to look in her sister's big eyes as she came, moaning and screaming her name.

It took her quite some time to recover, and the water was till washing over them.

"Fuck, you're so good with that Anna."

"You know I love it."

"I think I should thank you properly." The blonde didn't wast time and stroke her sister between her legs. Anna pushed her pelvis to her, and the blonde gently put two fingers inside her, making her moan.

But she took them out and turned Anna around, pushing her against the wall. "Fuck it's cold!"

Elsa used one of her hand to squeeze one of her sister's small breast, and put the other on her tight ass. The redhead spread her legs and the blonde took advantage of it to finger her from behind. It wasn't enough and Elsa brought back her left hand to lift her sister's leg, allowing her an easier access. Anna began whimpering and Elsa started kissing her on the neck as she moved her fingers in and out.

 _Gosh I love her little moans and whimpers so much._ She increased the cadence and the redhead soon came hard against the wall. She had rarely seen her orgasm so strongly, and she didn't let go of her leg, fearing she would fall as she shook and moaned 'sis.. sis…." in pleasure.

Once it was over, she turned her around and kissed her tenderly, still supporting her with her arms. She felt all weak and fragile and Elsa helped her sit down.

"Are you ok Anna?"

She laughed. "Way better than ok."

The older sister turned off the water and sat next to her. Anna rested her head on her shoulder.

"Damn, we didn't even use the spa."

"Don't worry sis, I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to use it. We have the whole night ahead of us, and then tomorrow."

That was something Elsa could agree to. "In the meantime, we have to shower for real, and get prepared for dinner."

"Yeah… just let me rest for a while."

Elsa laughed and waited for her. Then they both showered, put on some light make up, dressed up, and left for the restaurant.

She had chosen a nice one, and the food was good. It allowed them to try and taste some local specialties and Elsa wasn't disappointed in her choice. But what she liked the most was being able to be herself in public and to have a real date with Anna. Just like the receptionist, the waiter had been a bit surprised at first, but he hadn't said anything and had served them without questions. Anna had spent a great evening too, and she thanked her profusely as they walked back to their cabin.

They did try their spa once they arrived, and didn't sleep that much during the night. As a result, they both weren't really up to skiing the next day, and decided to do some snowshoeing instead, only to realize later that it was as tiring as skiing.

They were both exhausted when they finally left their cabin and handed back the keys in the late afternoon. They were soon back in the car, already missing what they had just experienced.

"Thank you so much for the weekend, Anna. It was an awesome idea. I loved every moment of it."

"Yeah… it was really great. Do you think we could do it again?"

"Definitely. What about this summer? You remember when you said we should go on a road-trip?"

"Yep! We weren't already together when I mentioned it."

"Yes. But I think it's a great idea too. Let's do it."

"Ok! I'm in!" she answered enthusiastically.

They had been driving for a while when it started raining. "I guess it wasn't that good in Corona this weekend. I chose the date well." Elsa could see a storm brewing in the horizon and nodded.

Anna kept yawning next to her. "Sorry. Does it bother you if I take a nap? I'm so exhausted."

"Sure, no problem. I'll wake you up when we arrive in Corona."

"Thank sis." She closed her eyes and Elsa had no doubt that she would soon fall asleep.

She spent most of the trip thinking about everything they had done during the weekend and realized that it truly had been some of the best days of her life.

 _It's a memory I'll always hang up to_ Elsa thought as she drove towards the dark clouds ahead of them.


	65. Game Night

Life was great. Anna was perfectly happy, and she had been for a few months now. How could it be different? She was living alone with her sister, and Elsa had slowly but completely accepted that they were meant to be together despite what society could think. Everything was doing fine at school and she had never got grades that good before, maybe because homework had become associated with spending time with Elsa, and most of the time involved kisses and other delightful touches.

It was a Friday evening in late April, and the two sisters had invited some friends over to eat together and play some board games. It was a thing they had taken up on doing for a few weeks now. She was seated on the couch between Elsa and Rapunzel, and opposite them were Finn, Kris and his boyfriend Shang. They had met two months ago at the gym, and he was a nice guy if a bit older than him. At least he wasn't in high-school with them, and Anna thought it was a good thing.

In the last month, Kris had accepted that Elsa and Anna were dating, and he didn't flinch anymore when he saw them kissing. Shang had soon learned about it too, in the same way than Finn had. He hadn't been too freaked out and had even confessed having experienced a little with one of his own cousins when he was younger.

"Your turn Anna, and don't screw up!" said Rapunzel next to her. They had decided on a girls versus boys for this game, and they had discovered that the blonde was a sore loser during their first game night.

Anna did screw up, and the boys cheered and high-fived. "Damn! We're so gonna lose now! It's your fault!" It was funny to see her get so mad for games and the boys laughed even more.

Anna pouted and made her best sad eyes to her sister, who took her in her arms and kissed her on the head. Anna nuzzled against her chest and then playfully stuck her tongue at Rapz.

"Damn Elsa, stop encouraging her to lose!"

"But she's so cute…" Elsa said as she hugged her sister protectively.

"If you cuddle every time she messes up, she's gonna start doing it on purpose!"

"Don't listen to her sis, she's mean."

"I'm not, sweetie. She just wants us to think we're losing because of you but she's been doing mistakes all night long."

"What?! I'm doing everything I can to compensate for your mistakes!"

Everyone took a great deal of pleasure in making her mad now that they knew how much a sore loser she was, and the two sisters burst out laughing.

"Damn. Are you making me angry on purpose again? Ok let's get back to it. And Anna, stop eye-fucking your sister and concentrate a little!"

"I'm not..."

"Yes you are! Guys?"

They all nodded and Anna grunted.

"You'll have plenty of time to do whatever deep pervy things you two do in that bed of yours when we've won the game and left your flat."

"I can give you details if you want..." said the redhead teasingly.

"I'm interested!" blurted out Finn, and Rapunzel glared at him.

"When did you stop looking at me like Anna looks at Elsa, and started glaring instead?" whined Finn.

"Hum... when you gave me this." She showed her hand and waved her fingers, showcasing her engagement ring. Anna had been a bit shocked to hear they were getting engaged last month, mainly because they were just nineteen, but she figured they could make it work.

"Told you man," said Shang, "you should have waited. Now she's gonna take you for granted!" The two guys had quickly become good friends, and the whole group was now really thick. Anna liked to think that it was partly because they all shared their secret.

The game continued, and they ended up winning, to the great joy of Rapunzel.

"I lost on purpose to make you happy, darling." said Finn.

"Yeah sure, you're just awful at this!"

They started playfully bickering, and Anna took advantage of the free time they had to kiss her sister. It was getting more passionate when she heard Finn talk.

"As much as I like watching this," he was hit by his fiancée, "there is a young audience here." He gestured toward Kristoff, who gave him the finger.

"I don't think you can realize how good it feels to be able to do that in front of friends."

"Hum, exhibitionist much? Just send me a video if you want." He was hit again by Rapunzel and laughed. "What? We'll watch it together!"

"Don't bother, they can't understand." said Kris before kissing his boyfriend. "Living their love in the open, getting engaged and everything..."

"Don't worry Kris, your parents will get it once you feel ready to tell them" said Shang to reassure him. Her friend and neighbor had still not made his coming out, and a part of why he loved these game nights so much was because it allowed him to spend some time with his boyfriend without his parents getting suspicious. Still, Anna was sure it would go well. She had met his parents a few times, and they seemed to be decent folks.

"Anyone wants something else to drink?" said Elsa as she stood up. "Before we start another game."

"Yeah, I put a pack of beer in the fridge" said Shang.

"But then we need to switch teams! And let's separate the two sisters, they can't focus if they're playing together." argued Rapunzel.

Anna liked competing against Elsa and so didn't complain. She even got a brilliant idea. "Let's make it interesting then. Kris, Finn and myself against sis, you and Shang. And whoever wins can ask for a forfeit or a favor to his or her partner."

It seemed to satisfy everyone and they shook on it. They were in for a long night, and this time Anna wasn't going to play half-mindlessly.

* * *

Elsa finished preparing her sister's breakfast and brought it back in their room. Then she took her own tray and brought it too.

"Thanks sis!"

"You're welcome princess." It was the sixth and last morning she had to do that. _Damn game night and her bets._

"You look so hot in this outfit." Anna had been so into this thing that she had even bought her a kinky maid outfit she had to wear every morning. She didn't know what Rapunzel and Shang had to do on their side, but she was for sure never accepting again a bet like this with Anna.

She twirled around so that her panties showed to tease her sister. She took revenge where she could. Then she lay on the bed next to her and started eating with her.

"It's a shame we only agreed on six days. I could get used to it."

"Yeah, well, don't count on it too much."

"Aww, come on, it was fun."

Elsa smiled. It had been fun indeed.

"Yeah, yeah…"

They continued eating until Anna stopped. "I want to eat something else."

"Hum? Another weird request to make me suffer?" Elsa joked. She had to admit Anna hadn't been too hard on her. She just had to wear the outfit and bring her breakfast in bed for a week. And the blonde liked doing it.

"Yeah..."

"What do you want to eat?" After all, making her happy was a thing she always loved to do.

"A sexy blonde maid I have to thank for a week of good service."

Elsa smiled and her body reacted immediately at her sister's words. There were also some really pleasant compensations to please her sister.

"Come here sis, it's my turn to be of service." Anna took off their plates and disappeared under her skirt. It was going to be a good morning.

Elsa arrived just five minutes early at her university. Anna's thanks had taken up some time, and Elsa had naturally wanted to thank her too in return afterward. They had taken their shower together to gain some time. It was a thing they had started doing for a while even if it was sometimes counterproductive and cost them several minutes.

Rapunzel was waiting for her in front of the building.

"Hey you look good today."

"Hum… should I take it as a compliment, or does it mean I usually don't?"

"Don't fish for compliments. You know you're a hottie. What I meant is you definitely had sex this morning."

"Wha…?"

"Don't deny. Was it a part of the bet we lost?"

"Hum… somehow."

"Tell me more!"

Elsa chuckled. "I had to bring her breakfast every morning. In a maid outfit."

"Nice!"

"What about you?"

The blonde immediately blushed. "Sorry, can't tell you."

It really piqued Elsa's curiosity but her best-friend remained adamant about not telling it.

"Just to be clear, I really, really don't mind that we lost this game, for once."

"Hum hum..."

Rapunzel quickly changed the topic. "Anyway, you're going back to Arendelle this weekend?"

"Nope. Our parents aren't there."

"Really? Isn't it Anna's birthday? Finn and I bought her something with Kris and Shang."

"Yeah… it's a bit surprising. We'll celebrate next week though."

"Ok. What are you going to give her?"

"You remember when we went skiing almost three months ago?"

"Yeah."

"It was so great that I decided to book us another weekend. With summer approaching, I rented a beach house for a few days."

"Awesome!"

"Yep! I just hope the weather will be fine." Elsa watched her phone. "We should go, we're almost late already."

"Yep, see you tonight. My place this time."

"Sure, see you!

* * *

The next day was Anna's birthday, and since they weren't going to celebrate with their parents, Elsa had planned to take her sister to the restaurant in the evening. _There's no reason we can't celebrate on our own_. She still found it a bit strange, because her parents were generally very fond of this kind of family events. _I hope Anna is not taking it too bad._

She got up before her and prepared her breakfast again. _One last time, because it's her birthday_. She didn't wear the outfit, though. She put the envelope with her gift on the tray, and Anna was delighted when she read it. Elsa was once again copying her sister's ideas, but she apparently didn't mind, quite the contrary. It would allow them to spend another weekend together without having to hide their feelings in public, and both sisters desperately needed it.

Elsa spent the rest of the morning cooking, hoping she could do something good enough for the occasion, and Anna drew on the couch.

She had almost finished cooking when Anna came to her and hugged her from behind.

Elsa smiled at the contact and Anna soon whispered in her ear. "Watching you all morning made me horny."

The whisper sent shivers through her body, and Elsa turned around. "Well, I think we can take care of that while the meat cooks."

"I want you to eat me out right there on the kitchen table."

"As you wish princess" the blonde answered teasingly.

The redhead kissed her passionately, and Elsa put her hands under her legs and effortlessly lifted her up. She lead her toward the table without breaking the kiss, and put her on it. Anna was wearing a long dress, and Elsa took off the straps and lowered it. She didn't stop kissing her, but started massaging her awesome and sensitive breasts, and Anna had to put some distance between their mouths as she tried to catch her breath, panting.

Elsa's hands went to the bottom of the dress and started bringing it up, and Anna used her hands to lift herself so that she could bring it up to her waist. Then the blonde took the hem of her sister's underwear in her fingers and slowly pulled them down, revealing her exquisite body.

"Fuck sis, I want you so bad!"

"Don't worry pumpkin, I'm all yours." She watched her sister in front of her, wearing a dress that was now only hiding a part of her stomach, and wondered how she could be so lucky to have her. Then she put her head between her thighs and started licking her with delight, each of her sister's cute moans turning her on even more.

"OH MY GOD!"

The words were the same, but the voice and the tone were extremely different. Elsa looked up from her sister's wet and hot sex to see the face of their parents. Their eyes were wide in shock, and her mother, who had just screamed, was covering her open mouth with her hand, frozen in horror.

 


	66. Consequences

Elsa was sitting on the couch, trying to realize what had happened. She was all alone in the flat. She heard loud knocks on the door, but didn't know what to do.

"Open up Elsa! Damn!"

It was Kristoff, their neighbour. He didn't seem alright.

"Elsa! For fuck sake, are you ok?"

She stood up and went to the door to open it. The tall guy looked like he was panicking.

"Are you ok? I heard yelling. And I saw your parents leaving with Anna."

Elsa stayed quiet and he continued. "Did they see you? Did they understand?"

Hearing it shook her from her trance.

"They took her. She's gone."

"Fuck! You're in shock. What happened?"

What she had just told him finally made sense to her. Anna was gone. Their parents knew their secret. They had even witnessed it first-hand. And now her sister had been taken away from her. She suddenly burst out crying and Kristoff supported her with one strong arm.

"Calm down Elsa, I'm sure we'll find a solution."

What solution could there be? Their family would break apart and she would no longer see Anna. She couldn't stop her tears, and her friend hugged her. She cried all her tears on his chest for who knows how long, and then he lead her to the couch.

"Calm down. Just tell me what happened." He sat next to her and took her hand in his to comfort her. The gesture reminded her of her sweet Anna and she started sobbing again, remembering how close they were and how much she loved her. How would she live without her? Nothing would be the same.

"Elsa... what happened?"

She tried to remember. Their parents had come up in the kitchen while she was giving oral sex to Anna. Maybe they had wanted to surprise them for Anna's birthday. She wondered why they hadn't knocked. Or maybe they had and they hadn't heard it, too busy with each other. But wasn't the door locked? They had a dupplicate key, though. The flat was at their name after all.

She remembered well the faces of their parents. Complete shock mixed with horror and disbelief. And then the yelling had started. Elsa didn't really remember their words, but she remembered that she had said nothing, unable to utter the slightest word. Anna had tried defending her, so she guessed they had blamed her for this. And why shouldn't they? It was the logical thing to do. She had backed away while their parents screamed and her sister tried to put her clothes back.

"I... couldn't say anything. They started yelling, and blaming me, and ..." it also brought her back to the time she had hurt Anna when they were young. They had come to them too, and blamed her for everything. And still, she had done it again, more than ten years later.

"What... what did they do?"

"I don't know. It's... it's all blurry..." Anna and their father had argued for a long time, yelling and shouting. Anna had cried, too. And then they had forced her to go with them, and they had left.

"They took her. I didn't even stop them."

"What could you do? It's not like you could stop your parents from taking her."

"I... what if she thinks..."

"Don't be stupid. She knows you love her. And that you were just in shock."

She recalled Anna's face looking at her as their father took her away. She had tears in her eyes, and Elsa had still not moved.

"Kris... I can't... I can't live without her. What am I gonna do? We have never been separated from each other. Ever."

"Don't... do'nt panic. We'll figure something out."

"But what? I can't kidnap her from own my parents."

He sighed. "I don't know yet."

"I should try to call her."

"Do you really think they'll let her answer the phone? They must still be in the car right now."

Elsa didn't know what to do. "Let me try to call her." said Kristoff.

"Ok."

He took out his phone and dialed her number. They both waited but Anna didn't answer.

"Try again."

This time someone picked up the phone. Elsa hoped it was Anna, and Kris made her a thumbs up to tell her it was.

"Hey. Are you on speakers?" A pause. "I'm with Elsa right now. I'll take care of her, don't worry. Ok. Yes, ok. Tell me if you need anything. Sure."

Elsa desperately wanted to speak with her sister. To hear her voice. Kris seemed to understand and gave her the phone.

"Anna? I'm so sorry Anna. I should have stopped them. I love you. I love you so much." She heard Anna burst out crying, and then nothing.

"Elsa? Is that you?" It was her mother. "I'll call you once we're home. Don't try to contact Anna again."

Elsa didn't know what to answer, but apparently her mother wasn't expecting one, and the phone hung up.

"What did she tell you?" she asked Kris.

"She couldn't really say anything in front of your parents. I guess she told me what they wanted to hear. Apparently she's going to stay in Arendelle."

"What? But what about her school?"

"I... I don't know."

Anna in Arendelle, while she was in Corona. _That's what I wanted at first, right? But it was before I accepted my feelings for her. Before I learned she loved me too. Before we got even closer than we used to._

She could feel tears forming up again, and her friend saw them too.

"Elsa... we'll find a way, I swear. They can't keep you apart forever."

But no word could comfort her, and Elsa spent the next hours crying and remembering all she had done with Anna during the last months and years. She would miss her girlfriend for sure, but she would miss her little sister above all. Her heart was clenched and she was sure she had never been this devastated in her life. She was glad Kris was there with her, even if he couldn't really help. He stayed with her the whole time, and she thougth about her sister all alone in Arendelle, with no one around her who knew her secret, no one to confide in.

The phone finally rang, and Elsa picked it up immediately.

"Mom?"

"Yes. Elsa, I don't even know how to start. I though about it during the whole trip back, but I can't find the words."

"I... I know."

"What you did was terrible. You completely broke the trust we had in you. Anna keeps saying she was the one to push you, but even if it's true, you're the older one. You should never have started it. And she's sixteen, Elsa. Sixteen. And who knows for how long it has been going. You could go to jail."

Elsa wanted to defend herself, to explain as best she could, but she couldn't and she stayed quiet.

"You need help. Both of you. We need to make the situation perfectly clear, and then you'll both go see a shrink. We can't deal with something that big on our own. And Anna will stay in Arendelle while you stay in Corona. You won't see each other again until we're all sure you're cured. You understand, right?"

What could she say? That she didn't understand because she loved Anna? That she loved her completely and that she had no doubt this wasn't a mistake? They would never understand. It had taken her four years to finally accept her feelings weren't horrible, that she wasn't a freak. How could her own parents get to understand?

"Yes. Yes, I understand."

"I'm glad. At least you're willing to make things better. Anna is being stubborn."

Was she betraying her right now? Should she refuse and protest? What good would it be?

"I'll call you back tomorrow. Goodbye Elsa."

"Bye mom."

Elsa hung up. "She wants us to see a shrink. And Anna is going to stay there." she said to Kris, who had been trying to hear the conversation next to her.

"Fuck! Seriously? They will keep her there?"

"It looks like it."

"Fuck. I... I'm gonna call Rapunzel. I can't stay all night, my parents are going to freak out."

"It's ok."

"No it's not. Stay here." He took out his phone again. "Rapunzel? It's Kriss. Elsa is not doing good. At all. Their parents learned the truth. Yes. They took Anna way. Yes, back to Arendelle. Can you come here? Yes, ok, thanks. Bye."

"She's coming, and she says she'll stay the night."

A part of her wanted to protest, to say she was ok. But she knew she wasn't, and her bestfriend presence would help her.

Kris waited until she arrived, and went to the door to let her in. Then he said goodbye to her and left.

Rapunzel hugged her and Elsa burst out crying once again, actually wondering if she would ever dry herself of all her tears. "I'm so sorry Elsa."

She explained her everything, as she had with Kris, and her best-friend didn't leave her side. She cooked for them, but Elsa couldn't eat a thing, and they went to bed early, even though she knew she wouldn't sleep.

"Rapz..."

"Yes?"

"What if they're right? My parents. What if we truly need help? What if we realize afterwards it was a mistake?"

"Don't fucking say that ever again. You love her, and she loves you. There's no mistake in that. And Anna needs you to be strong and not to start going back to your mopey nonsense. The least you can do right now is fight for her. She's all alone in Arendelle and she needs your support. Ok?"

She sounded angry, and Elsa understood her point. "Yes."

Still, a small voice in her head that she had muted recently was getting louder and louder. What if they were right? What if she was indeed a monster? And what if she had perverted her own sister? How could she live with that?

"Elsa. I swear I won't let you fuck this up. So don't even try. We'll find a way."

"O...ok."

"Don't say ok like that. Remember what you shared. Remember that weekend at the ski resort. How happy you were when you came back. And how happy you made Anna. There is absolutely no way this is bad, ok? This is your way of being happy. And this is Anna's way too. So don't listen to anyone saying it's wrong. It only concerns you, and her. No one else."

"Yes. Yes you're right. Thanks."

"No problem."

"And thanks for being here. Goodnight Rapz."

"Goodnight Elsa. Try to get some sleep, and wake me up if there's anything going through that thick head of yours, ok?"

Elsa nodded and tried to fall asleep, but she couldn't, obviously. She tried remembering all the good moments she had spent with her sister and girlfriend to put away all the dark thoughts that were coming to her. Her head felt uncomfortable on the pillow, and the missed her sister's warm body against her.

After two hours of anguish and fear, she took out her phone and watched some pictures she had of Anna, and some selfies on which they were together. Tears soon came up again, and she sobbed silently on her pillow, trying not to wake up her friend. Then she remembered the locket on her heart, and took it in her fist. _I promise Anna, I won't let you down. I'll fight for us._


	67. Far Away

Anna couldn't believe what had just happened, and she was furious in the car. They were driving her back to Arendelle.

"You can't do this to me! I don't want to go back to Arendelle!" _I want to be with sis. She must be so scared and miserable right now. I need to tell Rapunzel as soon as possible._ She remembered quite well how shocked her sister had been. Their parents learning their secret was her worst nightmare.

"Of course we can. And we will."

"You can't! I swear I won't let you!"

"That's enough Anna! What Elsa did to you... I can't even name it. It's an abomination."

"I don't give a fuck about what you think. I love her, and she loves me!"

"Anna! Mind your language!"

"Or what?!" What could they do to her that was worse than taking her away from Elsa, honestly?

"We.. we... you don't want to discover it!"

"Yeah sure. I swear if you don't bring me back to Corona, I'll never forgive you. Ever."

"Yes you will, once you realize how wrong it was for Elsa to do this."

"For Elsa? Damn you're so stupid. You really think she took advantage of me? I was the one who convinced her it was ok."

"What?!"

"I told you already. I'm as guilty as her, maybe even more. And you might have walked upon her eating me out, but I can tell you I've had my share of her too."

"ANNA! Stop right now!"

The car stopped suddenly on the board of the road, and her father turned toward her. "I won't let you speak like that to us. We're your parents and you're going to obey us."

"I don't need you. Maybe you're my parents, but I live perfectly fine without you. And if you want to fuck up my life, I'll make yours miserable too."

She hadn't been prepared for it, but a violent slap hit her across the face. It was the first time her father had ever hit her, and he had done it pretty strongly. She immediately felt tears going to her eyes, half because of the pain and half because of the humiliation and the feeling of helplessness. _Don't cry. Don't fucking cry in front of them._ She tried to replace her pain and sadness with anger and resolve.

Her mother glared reproachfully at her father but didn't say anything, and he started the car again. She remained silent for a moment, mostly because she didn't want them to hear the sorrow in her voice. When she felt more confident, she spoke again.

"I'm the one who pushed her."

"How do we know you're not saying that to protect her?" asked her mother.

"Because she's been having feelings for me for years but never acted on them. And even when I finally learned about it, when I realized I wanted it too, she didn't want us to do it."

Her parents remained quiet and she realized how hard it must be for them. But she wasn't going to pity them after what had just happened. "I had to struggle really hard to get her to accept it."

"When did it happen first? How old were you?"

"I was sixteen. It was just before Christmas this year."

Her mother sighed. "We should have seen it coming. We should have done something. You've always been so close, we should have known something was wrong."

"It's not wrong."

"Don't start again" warned her father. "How could we ever have guessed it? There's no way any father would think his daughters are... are..." he didn't finish his sentence and she could see tears in his eyes when she looked into the front mirror.

"And we let them live together in a flat away from us... why did we do that?"

"Because we thought we could trust Elsa. Figures we can't. I'm so disappointed in her. She was so... so perfect. And then this happens."

_Yeah, then she fell in love and was happy. So disappointing. Fucking idiot._

"What... what are we going to do?" asked her mother.

His father shook his head. "I don't know. We can't fix it ourselves, we need to ask for professional help."

Her mother began whispering but Anna was right behind her and could her anything anyway. "We can't tell the police, Elsa could go to jail. We can't ruin her life like that."

"I... I don't know."

"Go to jail?" Anna had to speak up. "Yeah sure, for what? Having sex? I'm old enough to be consenting, and I totally was." She had checked that thoroughly and there was no way Elsa could be in trouble with the law. She could have been if things had happen when she was younger, but not when she was sixteen.

"I'm not sure it's that easy."

"Do you really think I didn't check it first? I'm telling you the law sees nothing wrong in that. And neither should you. It's a free country. Who's got the right to tell two consenting persons they shouldn't do something that only concerns them and hurts no one?"

"Hurts no one? You really think you're the hurt person right now? Do you even try to put yourself in our shoes? Did it ever occur to you that what you were doing would hurt us?"

"Oh, so I should feel sorry about you now. Yeah, having two happy daughters is so disappointing. Or maybe you just wanted to be able to tell your friends your daughters were married to rich successful men? You already were disappointed in me because I wasn't perfect like Elsa, and now you lose her too. It must be so hard for you."

"What? We never said we were disappointed in you! And we were perfectly fine with Elsa being a lesbian."

"Sure."

They were interrupted by her cellphone ringing. "Give me that." ordered her mother.

"What? It's mine."

"Actually we're the one paying for it. Just like the flat, just like your school, just like everything. So give it to me right now."

She was going to answer the phone, hoping it was Elsa, but her mother grabbed it before she could.

"Kris. Is it your neighbor?"

"Yes."

"Let's just ignore him." The phone stopped ringing, but then it started again.

"He's going to find it weird, especially if he heard you yelling at our place. You wouldn't want people to learn the truth, right?" _Let's pretend nobody knows._

"Ok. Pick it up. And just tell him you're going to be away from Corona. That you're going back to Arendelle."

"Ok." She grabbed the phone and answered the call.

"Hi Kris."

"Are you on speakers?"

"No." It meant he already knew. So he was most likely with Elsa right now. She wanted to yell at him to let her talk with her sister, but she couldn't with their parents here. But she was glad that Elsa wasn't alone. It was most likely really hard for her right now, and she needed support.

"I'm with Elsa right now. I'll take care of her don't worry."

"Yes, you do that." She could feel tears coming up. _How is she? Tell her I love her. Tell her not to freak out._ "I'm going to be away from Corona for a while. I'm going back to Arendelle."

"Oh, ok. Tell me if you need anything."

"Just, take care... take care."

Then she heard her sister's voice on the end of the call. "Anna? I'm so sorry Anna. I should have stopped them. I love you. I love you so much." She wanted to say something, tell her not to worry, tell her that she had nothing to be sorry for. That she loved her too. More than she could tell. But she just couldn't, because she had a huge lump in her throat, and she couldn't help but burst out crying.

Her mother quickly grabbed the phone and Anna didn't even listen to her. She was too busy trying not to cry in front of her parents. _Don't let them see you this weak._

"So this Kristoff was next to Elsa? Seems we can't trust him either."

Anna didn't answer and spent the rest of the trip silent. Her mother had kept the phone.

When they arrived in Arendelle, Anna went up to her room and locked the door. She jumped on her bed and finally let herself cry, holding her huge polar bear in her arms. It reminded her of Elsa, as she had been the one to give it to her, and she burst out crying as she hugged it close.

She didn't know how long it lasted, but she was interrupted by knocks on the door. She pretended she hadn't heard but she heard her father speak from the other side of the door. "Open up, Anna. We need to talk."

She tried to calm herself and rubbed the tears off her eyes. "Go away! I don't want to speak with you!"

"I just want to talk. Don't make us do it the hard way."

"The hard way? Because you're being kind right now? You took me away from my sister, and you even hit me!"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. But yes, it could be worse."

Anna got up and opened her door, but she stood in the doorway. "So, what do you want to speak about?"

"Sit down, we need to discuss what's next."

"How long do you plan on keeping me away from Elsa? That's all I'm interested in."

"As long as it takes to cure you and your sister."

"That's not going to happen."

"Yes it will. Anna… I want to keep this family together. We will all make it through, ok?"

"Listen to me dad. Carefully. If you keep me away from her, you'll never see me again once I turn eighteen. You won't be able to control me anymore, and I swear to you, I'll go and you'll never have any news from me ever again."

It seemed to shock him and she took pleasure in that. "And I'm not bluffing."

"Don't be stupid. What would you do on your own?"

"I don't know. I'll pick up a lousy job. I'm not saying it will be the perfect life. But I will be with Elsa and that's enough for me."

She saw fear in his eyes because he knew she was dead serious.

"We'll discuss that later. Stay in your room, I have to speak with your mom."

He left and Anna felt a bit better, feeling as if she had won her first victory. _If only I could tell sis not to worry._ There was no way they could keep her from contacting Elsa.

Her parents called her downstairs half an hour later, and she obeyed because she wanted to speak too.

"Sit down, Anna."

She did, and they sat opposite her. "We've talked with your mom. You will stay here and not speak nor see your sister again until it's over."

"What? Really? You expect me to stay here? I left all my stuff in Corona. My clothes, my laptop, my school stuff, my drawing supplies..."

"We'll pick them up and bring them back."

"And what about school? You're going to keep me as a prisoner in this house?"

"Of course not. You'll go to Arendelle high school."

"What about my art classes!? You're willing to fuck up my future because of that?"

"We… we'll see about that" answered her mother. "And I'm not giving you back your phone. And we've changed the wifi password. You're not to contact her, ok?"

"What? And what am I gonna do all day?!"

"I don't know. Homework? You'll find something. And we really don't like this new attitude of yours, so expect more punishment if you keep up like that."

Anna couldn't believe it. They really expected her to stay here doing nothing? To give up school in Corona? And to give up on Elsa?

"I'll run away."

"Anna… we want to help. You'll understand it later."

"No I won't. I already told you, I'll never forgive you." She was growing furious again. And frustrated. How could she be so powerless?

"We'll see about that."

"I hate you! I hate both of you!" She stood up and left upstairs. This time she locked the door and didn't plan to unlock it anytime soon. She was so furious that she kicked the bed and hit the wall with her fist. She ended up taking out her anger and frustration on the furniture, and finally crashed on the bed, exhausted and not feeling any better.

_Why? Why are they like that? Everything was so great… we were so happy_. She wanted to cry again and ended up taking her locket in her fist. _Only one year, sis. In one year, I'll be eighteen and they won't be able to do anything. Please don't give up on us._


	68. Negotiations

Elsa woke up the next day and realized it was at least nine, judging by the sunlight in the room. She had fallen asleep very late, tormented by the events of the day, and her sleep had been invaded with nightmares of her parents taking Anna away from her. _Except they were not just nightmares. It's real._ Rapunzel wasn't next to her anymore, and it felt weird to wake up here alone. She could still smell her sister's scent of the pillows, and she tried to fight the tears coming up. _No more tears. You need to fight this._

She got out of the bed and walked to the living room. Rapunzel was already here, and Finn had joined her too.

"Hey."

"Hey Elsa..." Finn came to her and hugged her. "I'm so sorry."

"Thanks..."

"How are you holding up?" asked her best-friend.

"I already miss her. But I still can't really realize it. I've been living in fear of this moment for almost four years. And it happened. I don't know what's going to happen now. And I'm concerned about Anna."

"So, when do we go back to Arendelle to kidnap her?" said Finn, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah... not sure this is the best way."

"We've got to do something though. First, did you manage to contact her?"

"No, my mother took her phone and told me not to try to contact her again."

"Well, maybe I could try."

Elsa considered it. "Kris did it yesterday and I think they understood he knew. I'd prefer if they didn't learn you know too."

"Hum... it makes sense."

"Maybe she'll find a way to contact me."

"Ok. I made some breakfast. Eat something in the meantime." said Rapunzel.

Elsa sat down and tried to eat, but her appetite had still not come back. She forced herself a bit.

"I'm sure Anna will find some way. She's shown us she can be pretty crafty and ingenious when it comes to you."

"Why don't you try to phone your parents? You could at least ask them how she's doing."

After all, they hadn't said not to contact them. Just Anna. "Let's try." She picked up her phone and called her parent's house. A small part of her hoped that her sister would pick up the phone.

She was disappointed when her mother answered.

"Hi Mom. It's Elsa."

"Oh. I wanted to call you."

"I wanted to know how Anna was..."

"She's fine." _Really? I highly doubt it_. "She's just stubborn."

"Oh."

"That's why I wanted to call you. We need your help."

"What?!" _Are you serious? You've just taken her away from me, and you're asking for help?_

"Your father and I hope you still like Anna, and that you want the best for her."

"Yes." _And no, the best for her is not to leave me._

"So... we're ready to compromise."

"Really?"

"Yes. We know she really liked her school in Corona. Her results proved it. And art is really her thing. So we might let her go back there."

 _Really? What's the catch?_ Elsa couldn't believe it.

"Not in your flat of course. She'll go to the dorm, and we're going to specifically ask that she is forbidden to leave the school. We'll pick her up on weekends if she wants to come back here."

"Ok." The blonde wasn't really pleased by that.

"She won't have her phone, and she won't have access to the Internet. But we're not stupid and we know she'll find ways to contact you, and that's why I'm offering you this deal: you have to swear you will never answer any attempt from her to contact you, and that you will do everything to make her understand your... things, have to stop. If you don't, if we ever learn you didn't stick to your end of the bargain, we'll get her back in Arendelle for good and make sure she has nothing else to do but her homework. I'm sure you'd prefer to know she's with her friends in Corona, doing things she like and preparing her future as an artist."

"Are you... are you blackmailing me with Anna's happiness? Your own daughter?"

Her mother sighed. "Yes. I guess I am. And it doesn't please me, but I have no choice because I know Anna and I know you. We will have a hard time convincing her, and she's stubborn as a mule. But you want her happiness, and you will help us. So, what do you say?"

Elsa had difficulties getting around the idea. Her parents were blackmailing her. Threatening to make Anna's life miserable. How could they do that to their own daughter? And yet she saw the logic behind it. It was the only way for them to be sure it would stop. She hated it, but she had to admit it was clever, if cruel. Of course she wanted her sister's well-being. And what good would it be anyway if Anna was hanging on to her in Arendelle? Maybe she could find a way for them to call each other on the phone, or to send some texts or emails, but they wouldn't see each other anyway if their parents didn't want to. She gulped, trying to evacuate the lump in her throat.

"Yes, ok. I won't contact her. And I won't answer if she does. But you have to promise me you'll let her come back to Corona. And that you'll go easy on her."

"Yes, of course. I'm glad you can still be responsible. Trust me, it's the best thing for Anna." _What do you care? You just threatened to make her miserable. I hate you._

"We found a psychologist in Corona. She'll follow both of you. At different times, of course."

"O...ok."

"Send me your university schedule, and I'll make the appointments. Goodbye Elsa."

The blonde didn't answer and shut down the phone.

"So... what was that about?" asked Rapunzel.

"They.. they're blackmailing me. If I want Anna to be happy, I am to make sure she thinks we're done."

"What?! That's insane!"

"I know. But what can I do? Is it better for her to be in Corona with her friends, learning what she likes but thinking it's over, or being locked away in Arendelle thinking we still have a chance, but not being able to see me anyway?"

"The second option" answered Finn immediately, and Elsa shook her head.

"Let's calm down" said Rapunzel. "For now, it's a good thing you accepted it. At least she's coming back here. Then, we don't know, maybe we'll find a way. After all, your parents will still be very far from here. Even if they try to control everything, we'll figure something out."

"I...I'll have to thing about that. I don't want them to find out and risk Anna being sent back alone in Arendelle."

* * *

Anna snuggled against her sister as she slowly woke up, enjoying her proximity. She was half-asleep, but she loved this moment when you're half-dreaming and half-awake. She nuzzled against Elsa's chest, and then realized something was wrong. Her sister definitely wasn't that big. She opened her eyes to see she was actually hugging Marshmallow, and everything came back to her.

 _I'm not in Corona. I'm not with sis. And my parents are monsters._ She wondered if Elsa was still asleep or if she was already up, and she desperately wanted to have news of her. _I need to find a way to call her. To reassure her. And to hear her voice. I haven't seen her for twenty four hours and I already miss her like crazy. How am I going to last one year?_ She didn't even want to think of something else than getting back to her when she would be eighteen. Vile thoughts came to her, like Elsa dating someone else, or being brainwashed into thinking it was wrong for them to date, but she used all her will to kick these thoughts out of her head. _No time for that._

She hesitated before going downstairs. She really didn't want to see her parents. _Maybe they're not up yet and I can use the phone._ She dressed up quickly and got downstairs quietly. Unfortunately, they were already there.

"Hey Anna. How are you this morning?" asked her father as if everything was normal.

"Sad, angry and lonely, all thanks to you."

"Anna... we're sorry. But it's a necessary thing."

"And I won't stand it to see you this disrespectful to your father" added her mother.

"You should get used to it. And enjoy it as much as you can, because once I'm eighteen you won't even see my grumpy self again."

"That's enough Anna."

"Yes, you're right." She walked to the front door but her father raised his voice.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To Ariel's place." _She'll let me call Elsa. I'll find an excuse._ "Unless I'm also forbidden to see my friends" she added angrily.

"Actually you are. You'll stay inside today."

"What?! And what am I gonna do all day without anything?"

"Go back to your room, or stay with us and watch TV."

"There's no way I'm spending the day with you two." She angrily climbed up the stairs and then added. "Oh, by the way, Elsa and I fucked on the couch you're sitting on, dad." She didn't stay to watch his face and slammed her door shut. _Take that, asshole_.

She sat on her bed and waited. Then she realized the day would be long as hell and took her head in her hands. _What am I gonna do? I'll go crazy in here. Don't fucking cry again._ She stood up and searched through every drawer and cabinet and finally found some pencils and paper. She grabbed them and started drawing herself and her sister. _At least they can't take that away from me._ Once again her thoughts went to Elsa, and she really hoped her friends were with her.

She was still drawing when her mother came up and opened the door. _Guess they have all the keys_.

"Elsa called us. She's ok."

Anna was glad to finally have news, even if she knew she couldn't trust her.

"You can't keep me from contacting her forever."

She sighed and sat next to her. Anna purposely put some distance between them. "Anna… I think we did this wrong. We overreacted."

"Oh, really?"

"It's… difficult for us too. We really don't want you to be miserable."

"Then let me go back to my sister."

"You know this is not possible. But we're willing to make compromises."

"Is that so?"

"We know how much you love art, and we're ready to let you go back to Corona. At the dorm. With specific instruction not to let you out."

"Hum…. ok." It would be easier to act from there.

"But we want you to promise you won't try to contact Elsa, ok? It's a deal we are making with you."

 _Fuck your deals._ "Ok."

"Anna, I'm serious."

"So am I. If you're willing to do that, I'm willing to make efforts too." _You wish!_ She had absolutely no remorse lying to her.

"Just in case… I want to warn you. If we ever learn you schemed something to see her, we're bringing you back here. Or worse, we're letting you there but bringing Elsa back here. And you know how important it is for her career to study there.

 _She doesn't give a fuck about this. She only wanted to go there because she thought she had to put some distance between us._ Still, Anna didn't like threats.

"Are you threatening me? Blackmailing me with what, Elsa's future career? We both know the only person interested by that in this family is you."

"Anna, don't start being aggressive again."

"I'm telling you, you'd better not cause any harm to Elsa. Because if you want to play this game of threats and blackmail, I sure can play too."

"What are you speaking about?"

"I don't know. Maybe I could tell everyone I'm in love with my sister. That we fuck each other. I'm sure you'd like your friends to know all that. In can see it so clearly: The Wynter family, household of incest. Their parents must have really fucked up their education. Or maybe they're not so clean themselves."

"What?! Are you crazy? It would hurt all of us! You wouldn't do that!"

"Really? I wouldn't care. We hid our relationship because we didn't want you to know. But it's too late now. I wouldn't like it, sure, but I'm starting to think hurting your reputation would be so worth it. And I'm sure dad's friends would love to know that too!"

"Anna, I came here to compromise and tell you we're being nice. And now you're threatening us and saying terrible things again!"

"It's ok. I already told you I accept your deal. I just want to make you understand you won't win in this game of threats. You really don't know me if you think I'll let you hurt Elsa. And I've got much less to lose than you now."

Once again Anna felt satisfied as she saw her mother acknowledging the fact that she wasn't going to let them boss her around. She stayed quiet for a while and then answered.

"No need to be so aggressive, Anna. I just want us to go back to what we were. A happy, normal family. We're going to make the paperwork to get you in Corona's dorm, you'll see the therapist, and then everything will get back to normal, ok?"

 _Keep telling you that._ "Ok, let's do this." She could compromise all she wanted, if it allowed her to go back to Corona without conceding anything but empty promises. When her mother finally left, Anna breathed out and tried to calm herself. Things were bad, but they were already getting better.

_Hang tight sis, I'm coming back to you._

 


	69. The Dorm

Anna was woken up by her mother on Monday. She had barely slept during the night, and it was hard to focus.

"Anna? I called your school in Corona. It's ok, they have a room left for you. Your father will drive you back there tonight."

"I could take the train this morning." _Anything to leave this place_.

"No. We want to be there to make sure everything is good."

"You mean you want to be sure I'm in the prison you want me to be stuck in?"

"Anna..." she said reproachfully.

"What?"

"Don't start again. Anyway, we want you to stay here today. Don't go out, ok?"

"Ok."

"Bye sweetie." She tried to kiss her goodbye but the redhead quickly turned around to avoid it.

She could hear her mother sigh and leave the room. When she heard the front door close too, she quickly got out of bed and rushed downstairs. She searched for the phone but couldn't find it. _Seriously, they even hid the phone?_ She spent half-an-hour rummaging through the whole house to find it, but finally gave up. She made sure to put everything back in order and then wondered if they could have taken it away. _And my own cellphone too._

She started wondering what other options she had, and went showering in the meantime. _I can't go to Ariel's place, she must be at_ _school_ _by now. Well, I guess I'll do it the old fashi_ _o_ _n way._ She dressed up casually with the few clothes that she had here, and tried to leave the house, but it was still locked and there wasn't any spare key. _Seriously?!_ She opened the window in the living room and went outside. _Don't blame me if we get robbed_. Then she climbed the gate and finally found herself outside.

_Ok, now let's search for a damn phone box, if it still exists_. She spent an hour walking around in the city, trying to find one, and finally spotted what she wanted. _Damn, it feels like I'm going back in t_ _ime_ she thought as she came inside. She had never used one but easily found out how it worked. _Please work, please!_ She inserted her coins and dialed their flat's number. It was Monday, and Elsa would normally be at home. _I'll have to wake her up though._

The phone rang and Anna was as excited as ever. _I'll finally be able to speak with her!_ _Funny how such a little thing brings me so much joy. Two days ago at this hour I was in bed with her._

She finally picked up and Anna couldn't stop all the words rushing through her mouth. "Sis? I love you! I love you so much! And I miss you! Please don't freak out, don't panic. It's ok, we'll find a way. God I want to see you so bad. Let me hear your voice!" She waited for a bit but then realized her sister had not spoken yet.

"Anna... I'm sorry but... I... I think we shouldn't speak."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"I... what we did was wrong. And I really need you not to contact me. Ok?" Her voice was fragile and full of emotions, but the words hit her like a truck.

Anna was struck dumb by her sister's request. The tone of the line took her back to reality a few minutes later, and she understood the time she had bought with her coins was over.

She walked aimlessly in the town, heart clenched and not understanding what was happening. She found herself back home after some time, and walked upstairs. She entered her sister's room and collapsed on the bed, crying.

_Why did she say that?_ They had been separated for only two days, and she was already giving up on her? Anna had spent these two days longing to call her, to hear her voice, and yet everything was crumbling down now.

Everything around her reminded her of her sister, and her smell was everywhere. _I miss her so much..._ She sobbed as the thought that maybe Elsa wasn't missing her came to her mind. She knew Elsa had huge issues with what they had been doing. But she had thought they were over this by now. That she had accepted it.

And yet if she was sure of something it was that Elsa loved her as much as she did. _So why would she give up on us so_ _fast_ _?_ It hurt her more than anything, knowing that Elsa was ready to give up their love for their parents' approval. _I hate them so much. How dare they make her think she's a freak? I fucking hate them._

And then everything made sense. Her mother had come to her yesterday and threatened her to send Elsa back here. _She must have done the same with her._ And they had been serious about keeping her there in Arendelle at first, instead of sending her to the dorm. _So they must have made a deal._ _I_ _g_ _o_ _back to Corona, if she push_ _es_ _me back. Damn. You can be so silly sis._

She felt better already. She would have to convince her sister it was stupid, but that was a thing she could do. _She loves me, and she thinks it's best for me to study what I want and to have a normal life._ It could have made her sad that Elsa thought everything else could compete with them being together, but she knew her well. _It's just the way she thinks. I'll make sure to tell her how I think._

At least, if it really was the case. Hope had immediately come back to her, and she didn't dare think about what she would do if it turned out there had been no such deal between Elsa and their parents. But she was confident in her theory, and she wasn't going to let it work.

* * *

Anna had packed the few things she had left in Arendelle and waited for her father to come back home. He arrived earlier than usual, and she didn't even greet him.

"So, are you ready Anna?"

"Yes. Let's go."

"I bought some snacks for the road."

Anna grunted. She wasn't going to be bought with chocolate and sweets. He tried to open up the conversation several times during the trip, asking her what music she wanted to listen to, wondering if everything was going nicely at school, and even telling her about his day when he realized she wasn't going to answer.

"Am I getting back my phone?"

"Not yet I'm afraid. We want to be sure there's improvement first."

She preferred not saying anything at that, and they spent the rest of the trip in silence. It was so different than all the other times she had drove on the same road with Elsa. She watched outside the window and allowed herself to remember all these good memories. _Why didn't I enjoy all these moments more? I took all of it for granted and now I miss them so much…_

They arrived at seven, and Anna took her things as she got out of the car. "I'll need more than this."

"I'll get your things from Elsa's place. I called her at noon to tell her to prepare everything."

"Ok." _Of course he won't let her bring them._

"Let's go to the reception and tell them why we're here."

"It's okay, I'll take care of that. You can go fetch my things while I find my room." She had almost said cell instead of room but she guessed she needed to play nice for a while. _I'm back in Corona after all, it's better than nothing._

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I don't need everyone to see my father making sure I'm well cared for."

"Ok, as you want. See you soon then."

She grabbed her cardboard box and went to the front office. "Good evening. I'm here for the dorm room."

"Oh, Anna. Yes, follow me."

The woman lead her to the dorm. "We're not used to housing new students during the year. So I guess I'll skip the welcome part. And the presentation of the school. You know everything already. And you know everyone too."

They climbed the stairs up to the second floor, and walked down the corridor. Some doors were open, and she could hear music coming from some of the rooms. She also recognized a few girls she had already seen.

They stopped in front of a closed door and the woman opened it. "Here it is."

Anna walked in and almost cried. It was ridiculously small and if it wasn't a ruin, it wasn't pretty either.

The woman may have understood her thoughts by looking at her, and she quickly added. "It may not seem really nice right now, but you can customize it. Put posters and everything."

"Yeah...ok..."

"Here is your key. The monitors have one too, of course. But we don't want to hear anything about thefts, so don't forget to close your door when you leave your room. We walked by the bathrooms as we came here. Any question?"

"Huh, no, thanks. I'll wait for my father here. He's going to bring me some stuff."

"Ok! Oh, I almost forgot! The rules are all written on a paper in your desk. And… your parents made special requests. There is no wifi in school but rooms are equipped with network jacks. Except yours has been deactivated. And you're not to leave the school. I guess they really want you to study hard."

Anna sighed. She had expected this.

"Well, don't hesitate if you need anything. Bye!"

"Goodbye."

Anna sat on the small bed and closed her eyes. _Only one year. 363 days, actually. And then I'll get back to her._

* * *

Elsa was working out when she heard the doorbell. She had spent the day at home, not felling good enough to go to college, especially after the call she had got from Anna. She had been so happy to hear her voice, and to hear her say she loved her, but she had been forced to tell her horrible things, and she had spent the day crying. She knew it must have been horrible too for her sister, maybe even worse, and it was destroying her from inside to know she was hurting her.

She went to the door and opened it to see her father behind it.

"Hey Elsa."

"Hi dad. Come in." He had called her at lunch to tell her to pack Anna's things. She had already been pretty sad before the call, but having to pack her sister's things had just made their new situation so real. She was really gone.

"How… how are you holding up?" he asked painfully.

She sighed. "Bad… I've been crying all day to be honest." It felt weird speaking to her father now that he knew her secret.

"I see…"

"What about you?" She couldn't even imagine how torn he could be. His whole world had been turned upside down, and his two daughters were not who he thought they were. _And they way they found it out… seeing your daughter having sex mustn't be pleasant, but seeing your two_ _daughters_ _having sex together…_

He sat on the couch. "It's… it's hard..."

She sat next to him and he continued. "I feel like I'm losing you and I fear I… I already lost Anna..." he sobbed and Elsa could see tears falling off his face and rolling on his cheeks. Her heart clenched in her chest. She had never seen her father cry, and knowing it was her fault just added to her misery.

Her own eyes began crying again and she suddenly hugged him. He hugged her back and cried loudly. "I'm so sorry dad… I'm so sorry..."

She took comfort in her father's hug and let all the tears left in her get away. They cried together until he put some distance between them and dried his eyes with his handkerchief.

"Damn I haven't cried like that for ages."

Elsa tried to calm herself. "I really am sorry… I don't know why I'm like this… I swear I did everything I could to fight it..."

"Anna told us… why didn't you tell us when it happened? We could have gone through this together."

"I was too afraid. And too disgusted. I didn't want you to know how fucked up I was."

"It's… it's ok, Elsa. We'll get through it, ok? You and Anna are the most important things in my life. I won't let this family crumble apart."

The words were so relieving that she almost cried again.

"You're going to put some distance between you and your sister, and the psychiatrists will find a way to fix it, right?"

Elsa didn't have the heart to tell him she doubted it and so she stayed quiet. But deep down she knew nothing would make her love for Anna disappear.

"I… I want us to be like before. I want you and Anna to be able to be together, to be the best sisters we always thought you were."

She nodded.

"She… she told us you've been feeling like that for four years?"

"Yes… that's why I wanted to come here. In Corona. To put some distance between us."

"But… why didn't you say you didn't want Anna to come here?"

"I… I guess a part of me loved the idea that we could live together. When I realized it was too much, I told her she had to go. But she was so sad… I told her I was in love with her, thinking she would go away."

"But she didn't."

"No…"

He hugged her again. "Don't worry, everything will get back to normal soon."

"I hope so." But Elsa didn't really know what she hoped for and what normal was. She wanted their family to be normal again, she wanted to stop hurting her dad, but she also couldn't forget how happy she had been during all these months living with Anna and being her girlfriend as much as her older sister.

"I'm glad you're wiser than Anna. She… well, she's still a teenager, and she's been really hard on us these last two days."

"Weren't you too?"

"I… I guess we were. We just don't know how to deal with all this. We weren't prepared."

"Please… go easy on her."

"I'll do my best." He stood up and breathed out. "Ok! I should collect her things and go now. I still have a long road to get back to Arendelle."

"Ok. Let me help you." They took her things and brought them back to his car.

"Bye, Elsa. Don't hesitate to call us if you're feeling down or if you want anything, ok?"

"Ok."

He hugged her one last time. "And know that I love you. Despite everything."

She struggled not to sob. "I love you too dad."

He broke the hug and drove away. Elsa got back home, and wandered aimlessly in the flat. It felt so empty now.. Her desk wasn't covered with her sister's drawings and books anymore, and their closet was half-empty. And, of course, Anna wasn't here anymore.


	70. Psychologist

Anna was woken up by loud knocks on the door. She stood up and groaned. She hadn't slept well. The bed was too small, and she needed a real pillow. She stood up and half-opened her door to see who dared wake her up so soon. It was Aurora. She was already wide awake and had a big smile on her face.

"Hey neighbour!"

"Hey..."

"I still can't believe you'll be living here now." She had seen her yesterday night, and it turned out Aurora's room was two rooms away from her, down the corridor.

"Yeah... me neither..."

"Come on, that's not so bad. Well, I guess it can't be as nice as being in your own flat."

Anna stayed quiet. She had started decorating her room with drawings, but it still wasn't feeling homely at all. And her furniture only consisted of a small bed, a desk with a chair, and a wardrobe. She had big windows, though. She had told Aurora her parents had forced her to come here because they wanted her to have better grades.

"Anyway, you should hurry if you don't want to have a cold shower."

"Why? It's still early."

"Sometimes there's not enough hot water for everyone. Especially if some bitch spends an hour in there. And breakfast is at seven twenty."

"Ok..." She was going to miss having breakfast with her sister too.

"Come on don't make that face."

Anna tried to hide her annoyance and grabbed her things before following her. There were several cabins, most of them already occupied, and they split up. It felt weird showering in a cabin like that, with other persons next to her. Some were speaking, and one even sang horribly, which made the others laugh.

They had breakfast next, and Aurora asked her something she really didn't know how to answer.

"So, how's Elsa by the way?"

"Hum?"

"Elsa? Your bombshell of a sister?" _Don't speak of her like that!_ She guessed she was. But she was _her_ bombshell, and she didn't want other people to speak of her that way.

"She's ok."

"I know I kind of fucked up last time, but do you think I could get another shot?"

"No. You're not her type."

"Oh! And what's her type?"

_Shorter, red hair, and related_. She went with Esmeralda's description instead. "Raven hair, green eyes, older than her, and one hell of a body."

"Really? Hum... I could always dye my hair."

Anna almost laughed out loud. "Yeah... good luck to meet the other criteria though."

"Does she only date brunettes?"

"Hum... yeah."

"Do you have pictures of her exes on your phone?"

"Nope. I don't have my phone anyway."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." It felt good to speak about Elsa, but she excused herself and left as soon as she could. She hoped Kristoff would come early today, and she waited for him in the yard.

He did arrive earlier than usual and he hugged her when they met.

"I'm really sorry for you Anna."

"Yeah... thanks. Tell me, how's Elsa?"

He sighed. "She really isn't good, as you can expect. I saw her right after your parents left and she was completely in shock. Rapunzel stayed with her the whole night though. Yesterday too."

Anna couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy knowing Rapunzel had slept in their bed with Elsa. _Don't be stupid, they're best friends! And she's straight. She does make some weird remarks about Elsa sometimes though... stop, don't get paranoiac! She only wants to help!_

"I'm glad. At least she's got support."

"Yeah... What about you?"

"I feel like I'm living in prison. And I only begin to realize how lucky I was to live with her before."

"Yep. It's going to be weird to go to school on my own from now on."

"Sorry. Anyway, did Elsa tell you if my parents made a deal with her?"

"What? No. What kind of deal?" So she told him everything about her weekend and about how her mother had tried threatening her to bring Elsa back to Arendelle. She also told him about the phone conversation she had had with Elsa the morning before, and it really surprised him.

"That's... weird. Maybe you're right."

"I hope so. I don't think I could take it if she really thinks we should... break up?"

He nodded. "I'm sure she has other motives. She loves you."

"Could you give her a message from me?"

"Of course. I was expecting you to ask for my phone actually."

"I wrote her a letter yesterday evening. She said she doesn't want me to call, but she didn't say anything about writing to her, right?" She would have done it anyway. "So could you give it to her?"

"Of course Anna." She handed her the envelope and he stuck it in his bag.

"So tell me again how much of a badass you've been this weekend!" He said cheerfully and they laughed together at what she had said to her parents. She realized it was the first time she had laughed since the moment her parents had walked on her and Elsa, and she was already feeling a bit better when the bell rang.

* * *

When the school day was over, Anna was almost glad she had to go to the shrink, because it meant she didn't have to go back to her prison cell so soon. She walked out of the school and wondered what prevented her from going to see Elsa. _I guess they'll get me back to Arendelle for good_...

She took the bus and all she could think about was to get off and take another one that would take her straight to her sister, but she managed to convince herself it was better to wait for another safer opportunity.

She arrived at the address her mother had given her and searched for the doctor she had to meet. A cute secretary asked her to wait in the waiting room and she did as she was told. She still didn't have her phone, and didn't really want to talk to anyone in the room, so she took a magazine and started reading it, but she was soon called inside.

She stood up and she had to admit she was feeling a bit stressed.

A middle-aged woman with short dark hair and wearing a dark navy skirt and suit welcomed her.

"Hi Anna. It's a pleasure to meet you. Have a seat, please." She gestured toward a couch and sat on an armchair just opposite.

"So the couch thing isn't a cliché?" she asked as she sat down.

The doctor chuckled. "I'm afraid not. I take it it's your first time visiting a psychologist?" She seemed kind enough, but Anna wasn't going to get charmed.

"Yes."

"So could you tell me why you're here?"

"My sister and I are in love."

"What do you mean by 'in love'?"

"Well... I love her."

"But why did you say you were _in_ love?"

Anna actually wondered if she was aware of her so-called problem or not. _Na, she's just manipulating you._

"Because it's not just like sisters usually love each other."

"Do you have other brothers or sisters?"

"No." _But I know dawn well it's not usual!_

"Have you ever been in love with someone else?"

Anna wondered for a few seconds, but it was obvious that she hadn't loved Hans. "No."

The woman in front of her stayed quiet and Anna wondered if she had to say more. "But I know it's true love." she said to defend herself.

"True love?"

Anna felt like she had to justify her love for Elsa, as if the woman doubted it was real. "Yeah. I always want to be with her. I always think about her. I feel butterflies in my stomach when I see her. And I always want to touch her or kiss her."

"Do you do it? Kiss her?"

"Yes."

She nodded. "Why do you think you love her? What's so great about your sister?"

Anna sighed. "She's so kind and generous. And smart. And she always understands me. We're really close. I trust her completely. There is a very strong bond between us. And she's really beautiful too. Like the most beautiful woman I know." She saw the doctor smile as she spoke.

"So there's physical attraction too?"

"Yes, of course."

"Sexual attraction?"

"Yes. I guess you know why I'm here. Our parents caught us having sex."

"And what do you think about that?"

"About being forced to come here?" She nodded and Anna shrugged. "I know for sure you're not going to make me change my mind. So I guess it's a loss of time."

"Really? Why would I want to change your mind?"

_She's starting to piss me off with all her questions!_ "Because society thinks it's wrong to fuck your sister."

"Indeed. And what do _you_ think?"

"I think it's bullshit."

"You can't see why it's considered wrong?"

"I... yes, I can understand. But it's not wrong in _our_ case." She waited for another question but nothing came. "I mean, I get why incest is considered bad. It's about the children you could have. They would be retarded or I don't know what. But it clearly isn't a risk in a homosexual relationship, right? So I get it that, from there, everyone considers it's a bad thing. But if you think about it, there's no problem about us."

"Do you think children are the only issue about incest?"

"I... I guess it's also related to rapes and everything. Children being abused by uncles or things like that..." Once again, she waited for a reply that wasn't coming. "But my sister and I are fully consenting. Both of us."

"When did it start?"

"A few months ago."

"You didn't have these feelings before? They just appeared?"

Anna sighed. "I've always been really close to her. Much more than sisters usually are. And in hindsight I know I sometimes had a really inappropriate behavior for sisters. I knew it was a bit strange, but I only figured it out when I learned Elsa was in love with me."

"And during your childhood, can you remember if she ever kissed you or touched you?"

"What?! What are you insinuating? No, she never took advantage of me! And she only got these feelings later!"

"You don't have to get angry, I'm just trying to understand everything. Are you completely sure it's not just strong sibling love?"

"Yes."

"What about sex?"

"Huh... what about sex?"

"Was it frequent?"

"Huh, yes, I guess."

"How often on average?"

"Huh... five or six times a week?"

"Was it good?"

"Huh... yeah." She felt a bit flustered, but she wasn't going to be intimidated. "Awesome, actually."

"Have you ever had sex with someone else?"

"No. But I can tell you it's pretty intense."

She smiled again. "I'm sure I don't need to know the details of that. I'll trust you, or we'll come back to it another time if you want to. You said it yourself, you're both girls. Did you have girlfriends before?"

"Not really. I kissed a girl once though. And I'm feeling attracted to both genders."

"Let's imagine Elsa isn't your sister. Would you say your relationship is healthy?"

"Of course. Even with her being my sister." Anna was growing annoyed. Where were they getting at anyway? "Listen... I know you're doing your job but... seriously, I love her. And it's not a teenage crush or a weird psychological disease. She's the one for me, that's all. I want to live with her, even if I have to hide it to everyone. I... I just want to be with her..." she suddenly felt so powerless.

"Do you miss her?"

"Yes..." she tried hard not to cry. She really did miss her. It had only been three days, but they had never been separated that long.

"Ok. I think we'll stop here for today. We'll see each other next week. And know that even if your parents force you to come, everything you say here is between us, ok?"

Anna nodded and muttered a goodbye before leaving. She only allowed her tears to fall when she left the building and she wiped them with a tissue. She took a deep breath and forced herself to go back to her dorm instead of going to their flat. _I need to make wise decisions. It will be easier to get in touch with her from here, so don't screw up just because you want to see her._ _And Kristoff must have given her my letter by now._ Anna really wished her letter would have the desired effects on Elsa.

That night, when she went to bed, she allowed herself to imagine several scenarios in which Elsa came back to her.

 


	71. Phone Call

Elsa had been distracted all day by her classes, but everything came back when she entered her flat and realized she was alone in there. She wasn't going to help her sister with her homework, she wouldn't cook with her, they wouldn't watch a movie snuggled against each other, and they wouldn't end their day kissing in their bed. She wasn't even going to be able to speak to her.

She came inside, dark thoughts invading her brain, and she wondered if it wouldn't be better to just move out and find another place. _I don't need two bedrooms anyway. I'm sure I could find some place cheaper and not so filled with good but nostalgic memories_.

She undressed, noticing that she would love to do that in front of Anna, and she put on her sport clothes. She was going to go out for a run when the door rang. It was Kristoff.

"Hey Kris. How's Anna? Did you see her?"

"Yes. She's... sad. She really misses you."

A small selfish part of her was relieved to know she was missed, but she was concerned about her sister.

"She's written you a letter." He handed it to her and she took it earnestly.

"And she told me about your phone conversation. It's unfair Elsa, you can't do that to her."

"What? You can't understand."

"I think I understand quite well. But I guess it's all written in there" he said showing the letter. "Bye Elsa."

"Bye. Thanks for the letter."

He disappeared into his own apartment, and she came back inside. She sat on the couch and waited before opening the letter. She knew its content would most likely complicate things, but she couldn't just ignore her sister.

She opened it and started reading.

"Dear sister,

I love you, and I miss you already. I think I have never enjoyed as much as I should have every moment we spent together, and I regret it so much now that we can't see each other anymore. Now that we've been separated, I can fully see how lucky I was to have you, and how happy we were during these last few months. It's sad that I have to go through so much despair to realize all this.

You know I'm better with pencils than with words, but I really want to tell you how much I love you. You're the nicest person I know, and you always know how to make me feel better. I know you perfectly, and I'm not afraid of letting you know everything about me. You're beautiful, much more than you can even imagine, and I want you with all my soul and body.

You're the one that makes me happy, and you're irreplaceable. I miss my big sister, and I miss my girlfriend, and no one will ever be able to take your place for any of these roles. I know you're still afraid because we're sisters, and you fear our parent's opinion. I know our mother threatened you. I can only imagine what she told you, but I guess it has to do with me being happy.

Just know that I won't be happy without you, wherever I am or whatever I'm doing. If you want me to be happy, just like I want you to be happy, you just have to tell me you love me and that you will wait for me. You may think I could live a normal cheerful life without you, but I won't. I need you in my life, and I really wish I could explain it better than that. Nothing will ever compete with you.

So please, I'm begging you, don't try to push me away. I have a plan for us. You just have to call Kris on his phone tomorrow morning, and I'll tell you everything. Also, I really want to hear your voice. I miss you so much,

Your little sister, and lover, Anna. "

Elsa wiped the tears on her cheeks and took the second paper in the envelope. It was a drawing of Anna and her at the ski resort, sleeping soundly in each other's arms in front of the fireplace. They were both so beautiful and looked so happy.

She took out her phone and called her best-friend.

"Yes Elsa?"

"I... I need your help."

"Sure. Want me to come to your place?"

"No... it's fine. But I need you to be honest and fair."

"Ok, I'm listening." She sounded serious.

"Anna sent me a letter. A moving one, in which she tells me she loves me and can only be happy if we're together."

"Ok. So what's the problem?"

"I... I don't know what to do."

"What choice do you have?"

"Either I tell her it's the same for me and I try to fight with her -she says she's got a plan by the way- or I continue pushing her away and I pray for her to find someone else and get a shot at a normal life."

"Could you really put her and yourself through so much pain?"

"I... I guess I could if it allows her to be happier for her whole life."

"Do you think _you_ will be happy if you two broke up?"

"I don't think so."

"So why would she get over it either?"

"But... even if it's true... what about our parents? They... they will never allow us to be a couple."

"I... I guess it all comes back to this. Would you choose Anna, or your parents? I'm afraid there's no way you can keep both."

Elsa stayed quiet for the moment. Why did it have to be so complicated?

"Do you even think you could go back to Anna being just your sister? I'm not sure you could get your family back together like before, even if you broke up with her."

"But my father... he was so devastated. Our family is so important to him."

"I'm sorry Elsa, but there's no happy ending to this. Maybe one day they would accept it, but right now you have to make a choice. So... Anna, or your parents?"

"Anna... of course."

"See? That wasn't so hard."

"I... now I just have to accept the idea that I'm destroying my parents' life."

"I know it sucks, Elsa. But you have to think about yourself too. You can't always think about others and try to make everything good. Sometimes life sucks and you have to take care of yourself. And you said Anna has a plan, I'm sure she can surprise us."

"Yes... I'll call her tomorrow. Thanks."

"No problem. And I'm glad you made this choice. I want you to be happy, and I couldn't stand the idea of you and Anna growing apart. She needs you, and you need her too."

"Thanks. Bye Rapz."

"Bye. And you know you can come sleep at our place if you want."

"Sure." She hung up and crashed on the couch. She remembered how devastated her father had been the day before, and how hopeful he had been that everything was going to get better eventually. _I'm going to crush his heart_. But Rapunzel was right, there was no happy ending, no wonderful way to keep everyone satisfied, and someone had to get hurt because of her. And if she had to choose between Anna and anyone else, she would always choose her little sister.

She spent the night thinking about what she would tell her and what they could do to make things better for them, and for the first time since last Saturday she woke up hopeful and not wanting to cry. She prepared quickly and rang at her neighbor's door.

Kris' father opened up. "Hello Elsa."

"Hi, sir. I was just wondering if Kris wanted a drive to school. I'm heading to the university and I could drop him on the way." This way he would be there sooner, and she would have more time to speak with her sister.

"Sure, that's nice of you. I'll ask him."

Kris came out a minute later, ready to go.

"I was planning on walking there, but it seems you can't do without me."

She waited for them to be in the elevator to answer.

"Don't flatter yourself, I just need your phone there as soon as possible."

"Does it mean you made up your mind?"

"Yes. I'm going to hurt people, but not Anna."

"Good."

Elsa drove over the limit and they arrived soon. "Well, I have never been this early. Thanks for the ride."

"Sure. Don't forget to turn your phone on."

He left and she decided to leave to and drive to her university. It would be too tempting to go see Anna is she was parked a few meters away from her.

She took out her phone once she was parked and called Kristoff. Anna picked up immediately and Elsa felt strangely anxious.

"Anna?"

"Yes!"

"I'm so sorry for what I told you last time…"

"It's ok, I understand."

"You know I love you, right? I… I just wanted things to be easier for you."

"You don't have to explain yourself. I understand you, it's ok. But I'm glad you changed your mind! I miss you so much..."

"I miss you too Anna… the flat feels so empty without you. How is it at the dorm? Do you eat well? Do you have friends near you?"

"It's… ok." Judging by the tone of her voice, Elsa had doubts about it. "I mean, it's small, and I don't even have the Internet. And I have to get up super early without my big sister to cuddle with..."

Elsa chuckled. "I miss our cuddles too." She just wanted to hug her tight and never let her go. _It_ _was a good idea to come here before calling her_.

"And it's lonely. I mean, there's people around. Some friends, even. But I want to tell you about my day and everything. I have so much to tell you about."

"I know! Me too. What about your homework?"

"Don't worry. It's not like I had anything else to do. But it was way better to do it on your lap and being able to steal a few kisses." Elsa closed her eyes and she could see her cute sister on her knees, resting against her chest while they did her homework.

"We… we need to see each other. I need to see you and touch you." said the blonde.

"Yes, we'll figure something out."

"But we really can't get caught. Our parents are going to send you back to Arendelle if they suspect anything."

"Yeah. I can't go out except on the days I'm going to the shrink. We could see each other briefly before or after the session. I came back a bit late on purpose yesterday and no one told me anything."

"You saw the psychologist yesterday? How was it? What did she tell you?"

"Hum… it was fine, I guess. She asked a lot of questions but wasn't too judging. But I made it clear that it was useless anyway."

Elsa smiled. "Dad told me you've been hard on them this weekend too."

"Yeah, they deserve it. How dare they separate us, seriously? And they've been so frustrating. Keeping me locked inside, blackmailing you, threatening me as well… dad even hit me."

"What?!" Elsa was shocked.

"Yeah. He slapped me on the way back to Arendelle."

"How… how could he do that?" Shock was slowly replaced by anger.

"Well, I guess I was a bit aggressive."

"But still… I can't..." At least now she knew she would be less remorseful about hurting them.

"It's ok, fuck them anyway. We don't need them, and I swore to them they would never see me again once I turn eighteen."

"Really? But we do need them..."

"Why? To be told we can't be together? So that they can separate us?"

"But… we need money."

"So what? I'll give up school and find a job. I want to be an artist anyway. Who needs diplomas for that?"

"What?! That was your plan? There's no way I'm letting you drop school." Elsa had thought about this possibility during the night. "But I can find a part time job. Plenty of students do it, and I really have enough time. It won't hurt my studies."

"I don't know… I mean it could help but I'm not sure it would be enough to support both of us."

"For now I don't want you to speak about leaving school. I'll work during the summer and maybe you can too. I'm going to search for a job as soon as possible. I'll save up as much money as I can until you're eighteen, and then it will help us until you've finished high-school. Ok?"

"Humpf."

"There's absolutely no way I'm letting you quit school. Once you're in college you can find a part-time job too."

"Ok, sounds like a plan." She heard the school bell ring.

"Damn, already?" said Anna. "I need to go sis..."

"Ok. I love you Anna. Hang tight, we'll be back together soon."

"Sure. I love you too sis… contact me again soon please."

"Of course. See you soon."

She didn't want to hang up and neither did Anna, and they continued sharing sweet nothings until Kris ended up taking his phone back.

"Ok, good, it's enough! I don't want my phone to get taken. Bye!"

"Bye Kris. Tell Anna I love her."

"I think she heard it the first ten times!"

She went to class with a smile on her face, and it was still on when she met Finn and Rapunzel for lunch.

"Oh, what happened to gloomy Elsa?"

"I called my sister! It's hard for her, but we'll get through it."

"Really?! That's so great to hear" said Rapunzel. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, it's not the best plan ever. We're going to wait one year until Anna is eighteen, and then we'll live on our own. I'm going to find a job right now and save up some money."

"Oh. Ok. You know you can both crash at our place too if you need" said Finn.

"Thanks. I appreciate that. But I think we can make it on our own. I have a full year to save up, and then only half a year until Anna is in college and can find a part-time job too."

"Sure. That sounds possible. Isn't it going to be too hard not seeing her for a full year?"

"I… we'll find a way." And even if they didn't, Elsa knew they would both wait, however long it would be.

When her afternoon classes ended, Elsa was ready to go find a job. But first, she had to buy something.


	72. Job Hunting

When Anna woke up the next day, she felt good. Not great, because she had spent the night in her ridiculously small bed in the prison cell that was her room instead of being in her sister's arm in their double-sized bed, but good enough. The call from Elsa last day had really boosted her morale, and she was really happy to have been able to speak with her even if it had been brief. Also, she was glad she had given up her idea to push her away and now wanted to fight with her.

What she hoped was that Elsa would call her every morning on Kris' phone so that they could at least keep in touch until her next shrink session. _Damn I'm going to suffocate her with kisses and hugs_. She had a smile on her face when she got out of her room and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

She hurried to get prepared and rushed outside once she had finished breakfast. Kristoff arrived soon and she ran to him.

"Did Elsa say she was going to call me?"

"Hey, good morning to you too Anna. I'm fine, thank you! What about you?"

"Raaah, don't waste my precious time and give me your damn phone!"

"Nope!"

"What? Why?"

"Because that's my phone."

Anna couldn't decide if he was pulling her leg or not. "Come on, Kris!"

"I got a gift for you from Elsa though."

"Huh?"

He took out a small wrapped box from his bag and gave it to her. Anna hoped it was what she thought but she didn't want to get her hopes up. A small paper on it said "For my sweet little sister. I love you." She easily recognized her sister's handwriting and melted at the words. She carefully took the paper away and put it in her purse. Then she opened the gift and was overjoyed to see it was indeed what she had hoped for. A phone.

She quickly put it on and went to the contact list. There was only one, "Best sis ever", and she immediately called her.

"Hey Anna!"

"Hi sis! Thank you so much for the gift!"

"Well, it's not completely free. You have to call me at least once a day in exchange."

"No problem about that!"

"Good! So, how was your night?"

They spoke for the few minutes they had left before the start of school, and then she hung up, after having promised to call her at lunch and tonight. Things were getting better already. They could make it work.

* * *

Elsa was glad to know she would be able to call Anna whenever she wanted. And she imagined it would help her sister fight the loneliness of her situation as well as occupy her on the evenings. She grabbed her laptop and sat on her bed. It was time to search for jobs if she wanted to be able to support them financially once Anna would turn eighteen.

She only had classes in the afternoon today, and she had decided to spend the morning searching. She went through the ads, and quickly realized the best thing she could do was to go back to being a waitress. The pay had been good thanks to the tips, and she had some experience in it now. Maybe she could even get a recommendation letter from her former boss.

She waited for a while and then decided to call the bar. She had nothing to lose in asking. She searched for the number on the Internet and called, hoping he would be there.

"Good morning, I'm Cindy. What can I do for you?"

"Oh." She had hoped she wouldn't be the one to answer, but this was her luck.

"Huh… is there a problem? Who are you?"

"It's Elsa."

"Oh." A blank. "How are you?"

"Huh, good. You?"

"I'm fine."

"How's Olaf?" She had got absolutely no news of him since the time he had told her she needed to see a shrink. Well, now she was.

"I guess he's ok. We've split up two months ago."

"Oh, sorry to hear that."

"That's okay. I found a really nice guy since then."

"Hum, glad to know that."

"What about you? Are you… huh… still with Anna?"

"It's huh… complicated."

"No shit."

Elsa couldn't help but chuckle.

"I still don't know if she's your sister, your girlfriend or both. Or neither. It seems I get a new version every time I see you. Anyway, I guess you didn't call to get news from Olaf?"

"Not really. I'm actually looking for a job as a waitress."

"Huh… are you back in Arendelle? Actually you're in luck, I'm looking for one."

"No, I'm still in Corona. But I hoped the boss could maybe write me a recommendation letter."

"Well, I'm the boss now! So I guess the question is, what are you willing to do to get one? Just kidding."

"Oh, really? Congratulations then."

"He still owns it, but I'm in charge."

"So… could you do it?"

"Sure. You did good, so I'll be honest. I'll just make sure not to mention you bang your sister and it should be ok."

Elsa didn't really know how to take it. If she joked about it, did it mean she was kind of ok with it? Or was it an insult?

"Sorry, are we not close enough for this kind of joke?"

"Huh, no, I was just a bit surprised."

"Well, I guess it's your turn now. You really took me by surprise last time. Although it did make sense about the fake dating. Seriously, you're one of a kind, Elsa."

"Thanks…. I guess?"

"Oh, before I get to that letter! Tell me, did you have sex in the locker room the day she visited you during your break?"

"What? No! We would never do that in a public space."

"Well, Olaf did catch you making out at the party."

"We were just kissing! And we weren't even together when I was working with you."

"Oh? I kind of thought you two always had been… close. Like really close. Like discovering your changing bodies together… practicing kissing..."

"Well you certainly thought about it. Sorry, nothing of that kind."

"Explaining to your little sister how to properly masturbate… showing her how a dildo works..."

"I'm getting a bit uncomfortable." She could feel her cheeks reddening and she was a bit horrified by what Cindy implied.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. But you owe me."

Elsa sighed. "I'm sorry for lying. Again."

"Yeah, I get it. Ok I'm gonna stop teasing you. Text me your e-mail and I'll send the letter to you in a few hours."

"Thanks a lot! Bye, Cindy."

"Bye! You should come to the bar one day when you're back in Corona."

"Ok, I'll do it. I don't go back often though."

"No rush. Good luck with the job hunting."

"Thanks. See you." She hung up and realized it had gone way better that she had thought.

* * *

Anna had an art class tonight and so she finished later. She went eating with the others just after it, and then she went back to her room. She sat on her bed and called Elsa with her new phone, hoping she would have some time to chat.

"Hey sis!"

"Hey pumpkin." Anna liked the pet name. "Had a nice day?"

"Yep, I had an art class tonight. What about you?"

"Good enough. I searched for a job and guess who wrote me a recommendation letter?"

"Hum… Your old boss from the bar?" Elsa had never worked anywhere else, so it was easy.

"Cindy, actually."

"Whoa."

"Yeah. And she's not with Olaf anymore, by the way."

"Serves him right."

Elsa chuckled. "He's a nice guy."

"Not for me. First he wanted to date you, so I hated him from the start. And then he was against us being together. So he can rot in hell for all I care."

"Well, Cindy wanted to date me too."

"Humpf. I guess I'm gonna end up hating a lot of people."

"But she did write me a letter. So I guess she helped us right?"

"That's getting complicated. Let's say it places her in the "neutral acquaintances" category then. So, does it mean you're planning on being a waitress again?"

"Yeah. I just hope I can get a job somewhere fancier than a bar. Maybe a restaurant or something. The tips would be better."

"Yeah and there would be less risks of people hitting on you!"

"Jealous much?"

Anna laughed. "Of course! I can't even see you, much less flirt with you."

They spoke about their days for a while.

"Hang on, I'm gonna change and get into bed." She quickly undressed and put on a t-shirt. Now that she wasn't sleeping with Elsa anymore, she had switched her sexy nightgowns for more casual sleepwear.

"Ok, good. Are you still there?"

"Sure. Hum…"

"Yeah?"

"What are you wearing?" _Is she doing what I think?_

"I just have an old short T-shirt and panties..."

"Oh… which one?"

"The small white ones, with the blue stripes."

"I see… they don't hide that much of your bottom if I remember correctly..."

"Yeah. Would you like me to take them off?"

"Y… yeah, I'd like that." _Naughty sis!_ She could hear her breathing getting irregular.

She commented every movement on the phone. "I put my thumbs on the hem and I'm pulling them down slowly around my thighs… it reveals my smooth pussy. I'm sliding them down over my bare legs. They're on my ankles right now."

"Damn…"

"What about you sis?"

"I'm in my nightdress."

"Take it off."

"Done."

"Are your boobs free? Give me details."

"Yeah… my nipples are hard and I'm playing with them." Anna closed her eyes and imagined the scene. She had no trouble picturing her sister's heavy breasts and she could feel herself getting really horny.

"I want you to put your hand in your panties sis."

"Hum hum. Done."

"Are you wet?"

"Yes… Yes I am."

"For your sister?"

"Yes."

"Slowly rub your pussy thinking about me. I'm doing the same thing." She could easily picture Elsa touching herself in her mind, and she rubbed herself to ease the arousal bubbling up inside her.

"I… I am… I'm so horny pumpkin."

_Damn her voice is so sexy!_ "Imagine I'm down there licking you."

"Yeah… yeah. With your big green eyes looking at me while you eat me out hungrily."

Anna ached her back and slid two fingers inside herself. She could feel herself getting so close already. "I'm so wet sis. I'm gonna cum thinking about you."

"Wait… wait..."

She could hear her sister moan and getting closer and it drove her mad. But she understood what she meant and she tried to slow down. _Or maybe I could push her a bit._

"Oh sis… sis I want you so bad… show me how much you love your sweet innocent little sister..." She used the same words that were on the gift, and she knew how much hearing her moan 'sis' turned Elsa on.

"Fuck! Oh my… Anna! Oh my god!" She screamed as she came, and Anna came too, moaning into the phone as the orgasm hit her in powerful waves. She made sure to be loud enough for her sister to hear it through the phone. As usual, she had no trouble hearing Elsa herself.

"Oh god! Anna..." The redhead enjoyed the waves of pleasure and tried to focus on her sister's moans as she quivered and shook.

It took them both some minutes to catch their breath.

"Well… that was intense." said the redhead.

"Yeah. I never expected I'd do that one day."

"Having phone sex with your sister?"

"Huh… having phone sex on its own."

Anna chuckled. "I guess we're in a kind of long-distance relationship."

"Except the distance isn't physical."

"Yeah… I really hope we can find a way to see each other soon. In the meantime, phone sex is good." And Anna was sure they could easily spice it up.

"I love you Anna. It may be long, but I'll wait, and then we'll be together no matter what."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. Damn you made me so horny. It was actually really good, considering we were each on our own."

"Yeah… right now is when I would hold you in my arms until you fell asleep… I miss hugging you."

"That I can promise you'll be able to do soon. Is it weird if I tell you I miss your boobs?"

Elsa burst out laughing. "Yeah, kinda."

"I mean, seriously, this pillow is fucked up." She turned around and tried to find a comfortable spot.

"I could give you one from the flat. You know you had a bed of your own in there? One you never ever slept in."

"Told you from the start we only needed one room. But you never listen to me!" she said playfully.

They continued their talk for a while, but her eyes soon closed by themselves and she fell asleep on the phone, heart full of love and hope.


	73. Reunion

Days went by and the two sisters took the habit of calling each other in the morning when they woke up and in the evening after class or before going to sleep. They had just hung up, and Anna was thinking about the next day. She was going to see the shrink again, and it meant she was going to see her sister, at last. Elsa was supposed to wait for her after her session outside the building, and she knew they wouldn't have much time, but Anna really wanted to see her and touch her.

She was fantasizing about this meeting when she heard moans through the wall. She listened carefully and quickly understood these were moans of pleasure. It was a bit weird to hear that but she couldn't really do something about it. _Damn I hope she didn't hear me as much yesterday_. The two sisters had continued their phone sex sessions and they were getting really good at it.

The moans changed into screams of pleasures and Anna wondered if her neighbor was alone. _That's a lot of noise for_ _someone on her own_ _. Could she be with someone..._ _?_ She tried to notice if there were two different voices but couldn't manage it. It also really surprised her that she could be a lesbian. Or bi. Her neighbor was a popular girl at school, pretty bitchy, and she wasn't so far from the stereotypical cheerleaders you could see in most American TV series. Curiosity was winning over her, but she couldn't really barge in to satisfy it. _I'll ask Aurora_ _tomorrow_ _, maybe she knows something._

She tried to mute the noises coming from the other room and fell asleep thinking about Elsa and their soon-to-be reunion.

She woke up the next morning and decided not to call her sister. She knew she wasn't going to college this morning, and she didn't want to wake her up. Instead she followed the routine that she was getting used to. She had breakfast with Aurora and brought up the subject of her neighbor.

"Do you know if Alison is gay?"

"What? No way!"

"Hum... "

"Where does that come from? Tell me!"

Anna laughed. Aurora really was into gossips. "I... heard her yesterday. I'd say she spent a really nice evening."

"Oh.. Maybe she got herself a new vibrator."

"Na... I don't think so."

"I think she's got a boyfriend. He's in college or something."

"Damn... you think she could be cheating on him? With a girl from the dorm?"

"Who knows? But I heard there were ways to get people into the dorm too... I mean, people get lonely and we're in high school after all."

"What? Really? How do I do that?" Anna couldn't believe it. _I need to bring Elsa in!_

"Whoa. Is there someone I'm not aware of? I thought you were single."

"I never said that."

"Damn, am I the only one who can't find someone? Did you ask Elsa if she wanted to see me?" She had been pestering her with this all week, and Anna hadn't even spoken of it with her sister.

"Yeah... you really made a bad impression. She doesn't want to see you again."

"Fuck! I really screwed up!"

"So, how do I get someone in my room? I really need this."

"You know, I'm single, we're both in need of some affection... I'm sure your mysterious boyfriend wouldn't mind if we had some hot action to spend the time during these long nights to come..."

"Aurora..."

"What? Are you sure you're straight? Maybe you'd love it. Gotta try first."

_If only you knew_. "The hot sister is out of your league, so you're falling back on the other one?"

"Hey, you're hot too! I really wouldn't mind experimenting with you. I'm sure we'd have a really nice time."

Anna glared at her and she sighed. "Damn, I really have no luck with the Wynters."

"Maybe you should change your technique. Anyway... how do I fucking get someone in there?!"

"I don't know! But I guess you could ask your neighbor. If she fucked with her boyfriend last night, I'm pretty sure she knows what you want."

"Hum... I'll try to ask her."

* * *

 

Anna tried to speak with her all day, but she was never alone and she wasn't going to barge into a conversation and say "Hey I heard you fuck yesterday, can you tell me if you got your boyfriend inside or if you cheat on him with one of the girls at the dorm?", so she waited.

And at the end of the day, she still had not asked her, but she had other things in mind. She was finally going to see Elsa again. She quickly left the school and took the bus to the shrink. She was a bit early, but she didn't have to wait too much for her psychologist to appear and tell her to come in.

"Have a seat Anna. So, how are you doing? You look happier than last week."

"Hum, yes." _I'm gonna see my sister again!_ She wanted to scream it and shake her by the shoulders.

"Any reason for that?"

"I think I got used to my new situation."

"Do you still miss Elsa?"

"Of course." She had agreed with Elsa that they were going to pretend things were getting better and that the therapy was working. "I mostly miss my sister though."

"What do you mean?"

"I miss my sister more than my girlfriend."

"So you make the distinction between the two?" she sounded surprised.

_Not really._ "Of course. I'm no genius but I'm well aware you're not supposed to fuck your sister senseless." She'd love to unsettle the woman, but she really seemed unshakable.

"So what do you miss exactly?" she replied, unmoved.

"Speaking with her. Telling her about my day, watching TV, asking her advice on my clothes and stuff."

"So you don't really miss physical contact?"

Anna feigned a sigh. "I do. I miss hugging her." _And fondling her breasts._ "And I wouldn't mind kissing her." _Everywhere._

"I see. Would you stop her if she wanted to have sex with you?"

Anna knew they had plenty of time, and that it would be suspicious if it seemed the change was too sudden. "No, why would I? I'd enjoy it, and she would too."

The conversation changed toward her parents and society in general and Anna answered every question but without too much enthusiasm. She also couldn't stop looking at the time to count the minutes left before she could see Elsa. Five minutes.

"You keep watching the time. Is there a reason for this?"

"Yes, my friends are waiting for me at the dorm for a group project."

"Oh, I see. Well, I think we've done enough for today. You can go if you want."

"Oh? Thanks! See you next week then."

"Goodbye Anna."

The redhead quickly left and went to the place they had agreed on with Elsa. It was really close but at least they wouldn't be just outside the building. _Please, be early!_

Anna arrived at the place and she spotted her sister from afar. She wanted to cry as she saw her. She was wearing a knee-length skirt and a tank top, and her long blond hair was flowing into the wind. She could feel butterflies in her stomach, and she stopped for a moment to observe her. She had almost forgotten how beautiful her sister was. The skirt revealed her marvelous legs, and the tank top had a low neckline that showed plenty of cleavage. The blonde turned around and smiled at her, which made Anna's heart skip a beat. _Those blue eyes... and this smile..._ The redhead felt like she was falling in love all over again.

Anna began running toward her and Elsa joined her halfway, taking her into a bone-crushing hug. This time Anna couldn't hold her tears and she started sobbing on her chest.

"I... I missed you so much sis..."

"Shhh... don't cry pumpkin." She kissed her on the head. "I missed you too. But we're together now, right?"

Anna tightened her hug and she didn't care if it was too tight. She wanted to be as close as possible to her. Elsa kept kissing her on the head and saying soothing words, and Anna wished this moment to never end.

"Anna... we only have a few minutes left..."

The redhead loosened her arms a little and raised her head to see her.

"You're so beautiful, Anna."

"Thanks." She smiled at her. "You're quite stunning too."

"I want to be with you. Forever."

Anna nodded. "We only have to wait a little. And then we'll do just that."

Elsa leaned towards her and Anna closed her eyes. Their lips met in a soft, tender kiss and both sisters didn't care who was around them or who could be watching. Anna tried to convey all her love in the kiss, until Elsa leaned back.

"I don't want you to get caught. You should go back..."

"I know... but I really don't want to."

"Trust me, if I followed my desires, I'd kidnap you, put you into my car and drive far away, someplace where no one would ever find us."

"I'd like that."

They both smiled and Elsa kissed her again, briefly. "I know it's hard but... I don't want to take risks."

"I know... I love you sis."

"I love you too."

Anna kissed her one last time and then left. She made sure not to look back because she knew it would be hard to resist, and she went back to the dorm. She stopped in front of her neighbor's door on the way back. _Well,_ _why not now?_ She could hear music through the door, which meant she was inside. She shrugged, and then knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again.

"Who is it?!"

"Anna."

"Anna? I don't know any Anna."

"Anna Wynter. I live in the room next to yours."

"Oh. Yeah, I know you." The door opened. What do you want?"

"Huh... can I come in?"

"I'm no shrink, and I'm not your friend."

_Don't worry, I already have a shrink, and there's no way I'd want you as a friend._ "I know, don't worry it won't be long."

"Ok, come in then."

Anna entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"So? I'm listening."

"Huh... I heard you yesterday evening."

"So what? You're here to complain about the noise? Or are you a prude?" she said with an annoyed face.

"No, no. I've got no problem about that."

"So why are you wasting my time?" _Damn, it wouldn't hurt you to be a bit friendly!_

"I was wondering... if it was your boyfriend with you... would you tell me how you got him in there...?"

"Oh! Little Anna is sexually frustrated! Who would have thought?"

"I... huh... yeah I guess you could say that." The other girl laughed.

"I didn't know you were with someone. Didn't you dump the big guy?"

"Yeah. I'm with someone else. And I'd really, really like if this someone else could visit me some day."

"Hum... there may be a way. What's in it for me?"

"Sorry?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm not going to risk it for nothing."

"Huh..." Anna had not anticipated that. "I don't know, what do you want?" She had nothing to give her, not even money.

"Hum... let me think... are you a math nerd?"

"No...? Why?"

"I have this huge math project to do. I don't understand a thing about it and it's going to take me the whole week. Maybe even the weekend."

"Well... I'm not really good at it but I know someone who could do it really fast."

"Can I trust you on this?"

"Yeah, she got the perfect grade in maths at her baccalaureate."

"Impressive! It's a deal then." She looked through her things on the desk and gave her a dossier composed of at least six pages.

"So...?"

"There's one of the monitors who accepts to let people come inside the school at night. For the right fee."

"Oh. Who?"

"I'm telling you, but you have to swear to keep it a secret. And to be discreet. He could get fired for this."

"I know. It would be terrible."

"Yeah, I wouldn't be able to get my boyfriend here anymore." Anna hadn't really seen it that way.

"Sure. So?"

"It's Steeve. You know him? The young one."

"Oh, yes. He's nice. I think he kinda likes me."

"If you say so. He works at night twice a week."

"So, yesterday and...?"

"Today."

_Damn, it's too late._ "Ok, thanks! I swear I'll be discreet. Thank you so much!"

"No problem. Just get me my homework for next week."

"Sure."

She left and entered her room. She had forgotten to ask her how much he wanted to let someone in, but she was ready to give anything to be able to spend one night with her sister. She just had to convince Elsa it wasn't too risky.


	74. Night Excursion

"And how are you feeling, otherwise?" asked the woman sitting in front of her.

"I'm ok, I guess. To be honest, I still miss Anna." Frankly, Elsa kind of liked these sessions. It felt good to be able to speak about her love for Anna, and she did need answers.

"Well, it's completely natural. After all, you had never been separated so long before, right?"

"Indeed. It's like... like she's a part of me."

"What about your sexuality?"

"Hum..." she wasn't going to tell her about the phone sex, though. "I... think about her when I please myself." Even talking about sex wasn't that difficult with her, in this place.

"Did you try thinking about someone else? Maybe watching pornography?"

"No. I don't really want to."

"But do you think you could?"

"I… I think so." They stayed silent for a while, until Elsa spoke up. "I... I wanted to ask you something."

"Of course. What is it?"

"When we were still together, I was really... turned on when she played the innocent little girl. Is it... is it normal? I mean..."

"Don't worry, it's just a bit of role-playing. People have all sort of fetishes."

"Ok. I mean... I did get these feelings when she was only thirteen." This had always made her sick.

"We went though it already, Elsa. Her body was changing, and you noticed it. And you were going through puberty yourself at this time. There was nothing wrong about that."

"That's... that's a relief."

"I saw you sister twice already, and what strikes me is that she is completely oblivious about incest. Well, she's aware that society disapproves, but she chose to ignore that and has absolutely no shame about her relationship with you. But, on the other hand, you seem to feel guilty. Why is that?"

"I have always been afraid of my love for her. At first I thought it was a disease. And when she told me she loved me too, I was afraid I had given it to her. That I had contaminated her. I often wonder if it's all my fault."

"Well, if it can help you, I can positively say that it isn't. You didn't influence her. And she was old enough to be consenting."

"Humpf... she wouldn't have been if we lived in some other country. That's a little weird, isn't it?"

"Indeed. But I do believe she was mentally mature enough to make this call. You don't have to worry about that either."

"Aren't you supposed to make me think it's bad to be with her? For now you've only been kind and understanding."

This made the woman chuckle. "I'm not here to make you feel bad about yourself. I'm here to make sure you're both in a healthy mental state."

"Does it mean it could be ok for us to be together?"

"Not really. I think there's a reason you're both in love. If it really is love. Maybe it has to do with this childhood trauma we spoke about last time." Elsa had told her about the accident when they were younger and how much it had impacted her.

"Even if it is... I don't think I would want to stop loving her. If it was possible, which I am not sure."

"Is this love worth it? Considering the fact you need to hide it? That your parents would never understand?"

Elsa thought about the few minutes she had spent with Anna two days ago. She had been so cute, so beautiful. And holding her in her arms had made her so happy, even though Anna had been crying. She knew these had been tears of joy and relief, and Elsa longed to see her again, if only for a few minutes.

"Yes. Yes, it is."

The psychologist smiled. "Well, maybe that mental disease of yours is love indeed."

The timer rang and Elsa was a bit disappointed. _An hour already?_

"It seems our time for today is over. I'm glad you're opening up. Your sister is behaving quite differently."

"Oh?"

"She's even started trying to make me think she's over you. But I'm sure you're aware of that."

"What? No. I mean, we can't even speak together."

"Of course you can't." _Is it sarcasm?_ "You're a worst liar than her. Goodbye, Elsa. See you next week."

"Goodbye, doctor." Elsa quickly left to hide her embarrassment, and hoped she wouldn't share her doubts with her parents. _She did told me everything would stay between us, though_.

She went back to her car and started driving. Of all the places she had sent resumes to, only three restaurants had answered positively. She had had an interview the day before, and it hadn't gone well. She was heading to another one right now, and really hoped it would go better. If she wanted to be able to live with Anna again, she needed money, and she needed this job.

Once there, she looked at herself in the rear view mirror. She rearranged her hair and put back some purple eye-shadow. Then she got out and straightened her skirt. _Ok, let's do it._

* * *

"So, have you find a way to smuggle your prince charming inside?"

"Yep."

"Oh! When is he coming then?"

"I… I don't know yet." Anna had been trying to find a moment with the monitor alone for two days, but she hadn't had the possibility yet.

"You so have to introduce me to him."

"I don't think I'll have time for that!"

"What, really? You're planning on having sex all night long?" She groaned and hit her head multiple times with the box of cereals. "Damn, I'm so fucking jealous! I need to find someone!"

Anna chuckled. Actually, she wasn't really looking forward the sex part. Well, she was, but what she really craved for was to be able to hug her for longer than five minutes. _Damn, what I wouldn't give to cuddle with her for a whole night._ Although she was sure that mind blowing sex would be good too.

"Anna?"

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"You have to give me every detail afterward."

"Not happening." _She would lose her mind if she knew Elsa and I are dating_. She had wondered how she would react if she knew. _Knowing her, first thing she'd do would be to ask for a threesome._

"Why are you so cruel?" she said plaintively.

"I'm not even sure it's going to be possible… I have one last thing to check."

She saw Steeve leave the room from the corner of her eye and quickly stood up. "Sorry, gotta do something! I'll be right back."

"Sure, I'll be right there. Not like I had something else to do. Like meeting with my secret boyfriend. Or asking my hot sister to go on a date with my desperate lonely friend."

Anna didn't stay to listen to her lament, and rushed toward the monitor. She caught him up in the corridor.

"Hey Steeve."

"Hi Anna. Is something up?"

"Nope. Huh… Alison told me we could huh… make a deal?"

"Let's go outside." he said in a low voice.

She followed him and he stopped in the middle of the yard. They could easily be seen, but no one was close enough to hear them talking.

"So? What did she tell you?"

"That you could let someone come in for a night."

"I see."

"I… I'd pay, of course."

"You do realize you have to be discreet about that?"

"Of course! I realize how dangerous it is. I… I just really want this."

"I understand. I was in a dorm during high-school too, and I know it can really feel lonely. Especially if you have a girlfriend or boyfriend outside of school."

"Yeah..."

"Still, I ask for twenty bucks."

"Oh. Ok. I can do that."

"And I don't do it for anyone. I need info to be sure I'm not getting into too much trouble if the guy get caught."

"Sure."

"Good. So, who is he? Is it Kristoff?"

"Huh...no. Not quite. It's a girl, actually."

"Whoa. That would be the first time I let a girl intrude into the dorm. Are you…?"

"Yes. That's actually why I'm here." _Time for some lies!_ "At the dorm, I mean. My parents figured it out. That I was a lesbian. They're really homophobic and they decided to put me here so that I can't see my girlfriend anymore."

"I see… that's why they're so strict with you. We're told never to let you leave the school. Except for some appointments once a week."

"Yeah, they force me to see a shrink. They think it's a disease."

"What? Seriously? How old are your folks? That's insane!"

"I know."

"And they're a bit stupid too. Locking you up in a girls dorm because you're homosexual? That's not a smart move."

Anna hadn't thought about that. "Huh… yeah. They think it's really rare."

"Damn. What about your girlfriend? Think you're gonna make it?"

"I don't know. It's hard to be sure she'll stick with me through that. We can't see each other, we can barely talk… that's why I need her to come here so badly."

"Fuck… ok, ok, you got me. I won't even make you pay. But don't tell anyone, ok?"

"Sure! Thank you so much!"

"I can't stand homophobic people. I'd be happy to help you."

She wanted to hug him in thanks, but she remembered she was a student and he was a monitor. And they were right in the middle of the school.

"I'll give you more info later." He said before leaving. _I've got to tell sis!_

* * *

 

Anna finished her art classes late and immediately called Elsa when she got back in her room.

"Hi sis!"

"Hey sweetie."

"What are you doing?"

"Watching the last episode of walking dead."

"What?! Without me?!"

Elsa chuckled. "Well… we can't really watch it together."

"But… but! You can't watch it without me!"

"Well, to be honest, it's less fun watching it alone…"

"Sis… you have to wait for me to come back home."

"Really…? It's in one year… I'll watch it again with you."

"That's not the same."

"You spend half the time hiding away from the screen anyway..."

"Yeah but I know you love to play the tough big sister in front of me. And you love comforting me too." she said teasingly.

Elsa sighed on the phone. "You do realize what you're asking me? I've got to wait a full year to know the end! That's like the greatest proof of love I can give you."

Anna laughed. "Thanks sis. I'll make sure to thank you properly then!"

"Well, I won't forget that."

"Anyway, I've got good news!"

"Really? Me too."

"Oh? Let's begin with yours then."

"I've got a job! In a fancy restaurant downtown. The interview went well and they want me to start tomorrow. It's just a few hours a week for now, but they'll have me full-time during summer."

"Congratulations! That's great. Did the boss flirt with you, though?"

Elsa laughed. "Na, don't worry. What about your news?"

"Hum..." Anna knew she had to tread carefully with this. "What would you say if I told you there was a way for us to spend a whole night together?"

"I'd ask you who I have to kill?"

Anna chuckled. She hadn't expected such a positive answer. "It won't be necessary."

"So, how do you plan on doing that? You know we can't take the risk of being caught."

"Yeah… there's a monitor at school who lets people come in when he works on night shift. For some money."

"I… I don't really like it."

"I know. But he's a nice guy. I told him my parents had put me there because they know I have a girlfriend and they don't want me to see her. He sympathized and will even let you in for free."

"Anna… it's tempting, really. I'd love to spend the night with you. More that I can say."

"But…?"

"But it's just too risky. What if he learns we're sisters?

"How would he know that? And even if he did… what's the worst case scenario?"

"Dad and mom would get you back in Arendelle."

"We'll find a way to communicate anyway. Just like now. What good is it to be in the same city if we can't see each other?"

She heard her sister sigh. "But what about your school?"

"Sis… I came here only because of you. I would be in Arendelle if not for you. I'm just here because I wanted to live with you. Sure, I like the art classes. But spending a night together is worth the risk."

She waited for a while, but she finally answered. "Ok. I know it's a bad idea… but I want to see you so much."

"Great! I swear we'll be careful, don't worry." She had not expected her sister to give up so easily, and realized Elsa was missing her more than she had thought.

"You really do love me, huh?"

"Yep."

* * *

 

A few days later, Elsa found herself waiting in her car outside of Anna's school at ten in the evening. She was really anxious and she was shaking a bit. _I never though I would do something like that._ She took a deep breath and got out, before walking toward the building. The gate was closed and the iron fences were really high, but she saw someone sitting in the little cabin behind the fence.

She walked toward it and pressed the button. The young man behind the glass seemed to hear it and his voice came through the intercom.

"Who are you?"

"I'm.. I'm Anna's girlfriend." It felt so weird, and yet so good, to introduce herself that way.

"Ok! The dorm is over there." He showed her with his hand. "And don't forget, you have to be out before seven."

"Sure. Thank you so much."

"No problem, Anna is a great student. Have a nice evening."

She nodded and came inside when the gate opened. She walked toward the dorm and made sure nobody could see her. _Fuck, I never did anything even slightly wrong in high-school, and now I'm breaking in a dorm to spend the night with my girl!_ A part of her was scared, but she had to admit it was also really thrilling.

She watched the windows and spotted Anna's. It was one of the only one with open blinds, and she had stuck a drawing to it. She could have entered the dorm by the door and walk to her room, but she didn't want anyone to notice her and so they had agreed she would climb up.

She beeped Anna's phone and the window opened. Anna's face showed up with a big smile, and Elsa quickly started climbing up to the second floor, holding the bag she had brought in the hook of her arm and hoping the girl living just under Anna wouldn't notice the noises. She finally arrived and came inside her sister's room.

"I can't believe you're here!" whispered Anna before hugging her close.

Elsa circled her slim waist with her arms and rested her head on hers. It felt so good, as if their bodies were made to be together.

"I'm so happy to see you Anna."

"Me too."

"Let me close the window."

"Nope. Not gonna release you."

The redhead chuckled and pushed them to the window. She closed it while Elsa was still hugging her and laughed. "You'll have to release me some time."

"Nope. I have to leave in nine hours, and I'm not spending a second of that time without you in my arms." She kissed her on the head and Anna nuzzled against her chest. "Well, it's ok for me."

Elsa rubbed her sister's back with her hands and started watching around her.

"Damn you have to live here..."

"Yeah..."

"It's so small. I like the decoration though." The walls were filled with her drawings, and she could see herself on some.

"Tried to make it feel like home. Come, let's sit."

Elsa sat on the bed and Anna sat on her knees. The blonde put a hand on her sister thighs and the other one on her waist, while Anna circled her neck. She could feel her sister watching her intensely.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nope. You're just so gorgeous. I want to kiss you."

"Well, that's something I can help with." she answered with a smile. Anna leaned against her and they kissed softly, lovingly. They parted after a while, and both sisters smiled.

"I brought you some things."

"Really? What?"

Elsa briefly let one of her hands away from her sister's body to catch the bag and Anna started opening it.

"Hum… chocolate!" She said as she took a whole pile of slabs out of the bad. "Thanks!"

"No problem." She kissed her again and started stroking her thigh with her thumb.

"And a pillow! I really needed that."

"Yeah… won't be as good as myself, of course. But I guess it will be better than what you have here."

"Don't get cocky sis!"

"There's also some books, and some photos of us. I thought you could put them on the wall or something."

"Sure! That's a great idea!"

"There's also a.. hum… photo of me. That you can't show to anyone else." She started blushing and Anna smiled wildly.

"Really? You printed me a naughty pic? I need to see that right now!"

"Nope! Once I'm outside." She laughed as Anna tried to catch it and pinned her to the bed.

"Humpf, you're too big for me."

Elsa was on top of her on the bed and she kissed her again. She had missed those lips so much.

"Let's cuddle" said the redhead, and they tried to find a comfortable place on the bed. Elsa ended lying on the back and Anna lay half on top of her.

They enjoyed each other's proximity and started catching up on everything. It was getting pretty late already and Elsa couldn't help but count the hours they had left.

"I don't want to sleep" said Anna. "If we do we'll just waste our time together… I missed you so much..."

"Yes… I want to enjoy this as much as I can, but we can't do anything to stop time. It will eventually come to an end, no matter how much we want it to never stop."

"Yeah…"

"But I hadn't planned on sleeping at all anyway." said the blonde as she started fondling her sister's legs.

"Oh. Naughty sis. Not at all?"

"Not at all." She kissed her again, more passionately this time, and their tongues met while her hand was leaving Anna's legs to rub her crotch through the jeans.

"Get… get me out of these."

"As you wish princess." She stood away a bit and started unbuttoning her sister's jeans. Then Anna lifted her hips and she took them off, revealing exquisite slim legs and red lacy panties.

"It seems you prepared for this." She said with a smile and Anna winked at her. She herself had chosen to put on some sexy underwear today. She left Anna's legs as they were and used both her hands to play with her sister's small breasts through the fabric of her top.

"Damn, you're such a tease sis!" Elsa pinched her nipples slightly and started kissing her in the neck. Anna's small moans of pleasure were turning her on incredibly fast and she could feel wetness forming in her own underwear. She took out her sister's top and realized she had lost her own tank top somehow, in the throes of passion.

She took some distance to appreciate Anna's beauty, clad in nothing but her panties, small nipples hard and pointing, and she realized that there was simply nothing that could drive her away from her. Her little sister took advantage of the time she had to launch herself at her and suck on her nipples.

Elsa couldn't stop a moan from escaping her throat and Anna put her finger on her lips. "Shhh. We can't make too much noise, ok?"

The blonde nodded, but knew it was going to be hard as Anna kept sucking and fondling her breasts.

"Let… let me take care of you pumpkin." She pushed her a little and pinned her back on the bed. Her mouth went to Anna's hard nipples while her hand traveled down and slipped inside her panties. Elsa marveled at how wet her sister was and started rubbing her clit slowly.

"Sis… sis… oh sis..."

Elsa was extremely excited and started rubbing her crotch against her sister leg, not even caring that she was still wearing her jeans.

She took Anna's nipple out of her mouth. "Damn Anna… you're so sexy. I…"

"Just… just fuck me sis. Fuck me good."

Elsa slipped two fingers inside her sister's wet cunt and put them in and out while she rubbed her clitoris with her thumb. She didn't stop rubbing herself against her leg, and she knew she was getting close to orgasm herself. The cute moans from her sister were maddening, and she took a bite of the pillow to muffle her own moans.

Anna arched her back and came around her fingers and between her moans and the feeling of her sister's orgasm, Elsa came too. They watched each other as they rode their orgasm, and Elsa felt lost in her sister's splendid eyes.

The blonde collapsed on the smaller sister, and they stayed quiet for a while.

"Well, phone sex was good. But really, it was nothing compared to this." finally said Anna.

"Yeah..." Elsa was still out of breath.

"Let me get you out of your jeans."

The blonde nodded and let her sister did as she wish. Her jeans were soon on the floor, and her underwear followed.

"My, my, you're so wet down there sis."

"Y...yeah..."

"Let me eat you out now. I really missed that too." Her sister's face disappeared between her thighs and Elsa clenched the sheets in her fists as she felt Anna's tongue lick her up. They were in for a long, exquisite night.

* * *

When Anna woke up, she realized she was on her sister's chest, and Elsa was gently playing with her hair.

"Pumpkin. Wake up. I have to go."

"Anna felt incredibly tired, but she opened her eyes. "Did I fall asleep…?" She had sworn she wouldn't let sleep take her away from her sister, but it seemed she had failed.

"Don't you remember?"

Anna just remembered having amazing sex with Elsa. _How many times did I make her come? Five? Six?_

"You fainted. I was really worried. But then you came back to your senses and we decided we'd better sleep a little."

"Oh. Yeah." It came back to her now. _Damn, that was really intense._ "What time is it?"

"Six and a half. I gotta go."

"I know…" she hugged her tightly. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too." She kissed her on the head.

"Why can't we be together like before… I hate our parents so much..." A deep feeling of sorrow was quickly taking over her joy.

"I… I know…"

"I have to live here… alone… and for what? We'll be together anyway..."

"Yes, we will. So hang tight ok? I'll never abandon you. Just a few months, and then we'll be together forever. We can do that, right?"

"Yeah..." she wiped her tears with her hand. "Sorry sis. I should be stronger."

"It's ok sweetheart. I know it's hard for you here. I… I'll come back next week, right?"

"I'd love that. Even without the amazing sex. I just… I just want to be with my sister, like we always have."

"Of course." She kissed her again and hold her against her. "I can stay a few minutes."

Anna wanted these minutes to last as long as possible, but there was nothing she could do about that, and they were over in the blink of an eye.

"See you soon, Anna." They kissed, and Elsa left through the window.

Anna hugged the pillow tightly, realizing it had her sister's smell, and she started sobbing. It was unfair, and she would never forgive her parents for what they were putting them through.

Her alarm-clock rang a few minutes later and she got up. She wiped her tears again, and tried to shake herself. She opened the door when she heard knocking, and saw Aurora outside.

"Hey A... ! Damn, you don't look so good. What is it?"

She came inside and closed the door. "It reeks of sex in here… did you see your boyfriend? Fuck, don't tell me the son of a bitch broke up with you after that?!"

"No...no… I just miss her so much already… I don't want to be locked in here..."

"Oh… huh…"

Anna started sobbing again and Aurora hugged her. "It's ok, it's almost summer break, right? You'll be out of this place soon."

Anna decided to go with the same lie she had told the monitor. It was the closest thing to reality she could say. "My parents won't let me see her. They can't stand the idea that I have a girlfriend."

"That's… that's really unfair, and stupid. Don't worry, it will get better, ok?"

"Yeah… yeah, you're right." She sniffed and tried to calm herself again. "It's just… it's just hard. She's just left ten minutes ago."

"Ok. And I'm gonna let it slide for now, but don't worry, I'll be sure to hammer you with questions about that later on!"

Anna smiled. "Thanks for your support. I'm glad you're here."

"No problem. So… how many times?"

"Hum?"

"Did you come?"

"I… I don't know. I fainted."

"Damn! Fuck! I need to find someone! Couldn't you just lie and tell me you only came once and that it was just ok?" she whined, and Anna giggled. She was feeling better already. _Eleven months to go. We can do it._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter today! I originally planned on making two chapters out of this, but figured it wasn't necessary.  
> A few months time jump in the next chapter!


	75. A long wait

When Anna woke up, the first thing that came to her mind, as always, was to count the days until her birthday. It was June 30th, and she had three hundred and two days to wait. The problem was that usually, right after this count down, she also counted the days until Elsa would come see her again. She had taken the habit of sneaking into the dorm once a week, and they spent the evening and the night together. Her sister had even started bringing the latest episodes of their favorite shows on a hard drive so they could watch them. It allowed them to spend some time together, and knowing that she would end up in her sister's embrace soon helped Anna deal with everything else during her week. It also almost always ended up with more intimate moments, and they both knew they wouldn't get much sleep during these nights. Their goodbyes were always hard though, and Anna usually ended up crying once Elsa was gone from her room.

Except this time, she didn't know when she would see her beloved sister again, for it was her last day of school, meaning the dorm would close the next day, and it really frightened her. In the best-case scenario, they would see each other in September, once school had started again. If her favorite monitor was still there, and if he was still willing to let Elsa in. She didn't dare imagine other scenarios, because knowing she wasn't going to see Elsa for two months, at the least, was frightening enough. And they wouldn't even be able to talk as much on the phone, because her parents would most likely watch her closely.

She grabbed her bag of toiletries and left to the bathroom. She came upon Aurora as she left her cabin, and they stayed together for breakfast. Her friend had asked her so many questions about her sexuality and her girlfriend that Anna had worried she would get mixed up in her own lies. She had tried to say as many true things as she could to make it easier, and Aurora globally knew anything. Except that her girlfriend was actually Elsa.

"I can't believe I still haven't met your girlfriend. You see her once a week, and you never introduced her."

"Sorry. No time to waste when she's here!"

"Hum… is she ugly or something? Like you're so ashamed of her that you don't want anyone to see her? Please, tell me she's ugly! It will make me feel less jealous!"

Anna chuckled. "Nope, sorry, she's super hot."

"Humpf, I'm gonna chose not to believe you on that. You could at least show me a picture. Or a drawing! You draw your sister all the time, I'm sure you have plenty of drawings of your girlfriend hidden somewhere."

Anna tried not to look as embarrassed as she was. "I told you, she doesn't want to be outted."

"Damn… Anyway, let's speak about something else. How excited are you about the holidays?"

Anna sighed. "I don't know… two months is such a long time..."

"Are you kidding? It will be over so quickly. I'll miss our art classes though. Are you going somewhere, with your family maybe?"

"Nope. I'll try to work and earn some money instead." She still hadn't seen her parents since the day her father had driven her here, and she wasn't looking froward seeing them again. They had tried calling her at the dorm multiple times, and had asked her if she wanted them to drive her back to Arendelle for a weekend, but she had always kept their conversations short and had never accepted to leave Corona. It seemed they hadn't taken her threats and promises seriously, but Anna was set on ignoring them.

"Ok. That may be a good idea. What about your sister?"

"She's staying here."

"Hum… maybe I'll come upon her at the beach… who knows? I could have another shot at this."

Anna knew there was no chance Elsa would fall for anyone, and she completely trusted her. But still, she didn't like knowing someone was into her.

"Don't count on it."

"Killjoy! Come on, let's go to class."

The nice day of school was light and they mostly hung out and played games. She said goodbye to Kristoff, because she wasn't going to see him for two months either and they parted ways after she made him promise to keep an eye out for her sister, and she packed all her things in the evening.

Her father came the next morning to pick her up, and she stubbornly didn't hug him back when he took her in his arms.

They were both in the car, driving to Arendelle, when he spoke up.

"Are you still mad at us Anna?"

"Yes."

He chuckled. "You really are stubborn. Don't you think it's time to move on? I'm sorry, for what it's worth. But you have to admit it was a difficult situation for us."

"I can understand it was hard for you to learn it. But I won't forgive you for taking me away from my sister. Ever."

"What choice did we have?"

"I don't know. You could have tried to understand? And accept it."

"That's... don't be stupid, that's not possible."

_Well then, it's not possible for me to get along with you.._

He sighed. "Anna… it pains me to see you so defiant and shut off. I want us to be a normal family again."

"How could we be a family again if you forbid your daughters to even speak together?"

"I… I just hope we'll be able to safely be all together in the same room soon."

"What are you afraid of? That I strip her naked and make out with her in front of you? Don't worry, it was perfectly fine for us to do that in secret."

"Anna…" she could see he was getting angry but he calmed himself. "How are the therapy sessions going on?"

The worst part of it all was that she had to imply things with Elsa were over. "Good. I… I understand it wasn't real love." It hurt her to say such words, but she knew it was for a good reason. "And that it shouldn't have happened."

"Good. Great, actually! Elsa told us something similar. Apparently she's really happy about these sessions. She said it was a relief to know she wasn't sick and that things could get back to normal."

"How is she?" she asked, faking curiosity.

"She's doing great! I forgot you had no news of her, I should have told you earlier."

_Oh dad, if only you knew the truth._ She knew it would be hard for Elsa to stand against them when the time would come, but Anna knew she would quite savor it.

"Do you think… I could get my phone back and call her? It will be awkward but I want to speak with her. I mean… if you want us to be a family again, I'll have to talk with her some time right?"

"Yes, yes you're right. I think we can do that."

"Good."

* * *

Anna had got her phone back, and she could call Elsa when she wanted. Her parents were working during the day, which let them enough time to talk. Being back there also meant she had access to the Internet, and they took advantage of it to see each other via Skype. She didn't call her in the evening, though, and settled for sending some texts. Elsa was working on evenings anyway, and she apparently made decent money. Anna hoped they would have enough to live on their own when she would finally turn eighteen, and she was glad that Elsa planned to work a full year in advance for this.

She was feeling a bit guilty as well to let her sister do all the work, and spent the first week of July searching for a job, but she hadn't expected this to be so hard. She wasn't an adult yet, and she realized it wasn't easy to convince people she could pull her weight. After several unsuccessful interviews, she ended up taking a job in a plantation as a seasonal worker. She spent her days picking up fruit and vegetables, and her back was killing her. The work was hard, but at least she took some comfort in thinking it would allow her to live with her sister soon.

Her parents congratulated her on her efforts, not knowing why she was really doing it, and she worked for the full summer. She knew she would spend her days brooding if she stayed at home anyway, and she figured she had better make something useful. This way, she was too dazed by labor during the day, and too tired to think in the evening. She had met with Rapunzel and Finn twice during summer, and had really enjoyed it. It felt good to know that Elsa's friends were her friends now, and it had been great to speak about her sister and their relationship.

Overall, she was glad when school started again. She had missed Kristoff and Aurora, and working hard for two months had showed her that school wasn't that bad after all. But what she craved for the most, obviously, was to see Elsa again, and she was overjoyed when Steeve told her they could continue with their secret meetings. Anna thought she would never forget the first night they finally saw each other again. They had been separated for way too long, and their reunion had been one of the best moment of her life.

The next months were more comfortable, as their parents went easier on them, thinking things were getting back to normal. Anna got the Internet in her room, and she almost always let her webcam on for Elsa. It was as if they were living together, and they even started again doing her homework together. The daily countdown was getting smaller and smaller, and Anna could see herself living with her sister soon.

* * *

Elsa was glad to work at the restaurant on most evenings, because it allowed her to not spend so much time in her lonely flat. Everything went fine concerning her studies, and she had friends around her to support her, but it was getting really hard to live without her sister. Summer had been a nightmare that she had thought would never end, and she now spent all her days longing for the night she would be able to sneak into Anna's dorm. Skype helped a bit, as she could see her and speak with her everyday, but it wasn't enough and she was craving more, way more.

Her laptop was on her desk with the skype conversation with Anna on. They had just finished with her homework, and Elsa had to go to work soon. She had taken the habit of letting the webcam on, and it felt like she had a window open on Anna's room.

"Well, I gotta go soon."

"Sure!"

She went to her closet and searched for her uniform. It was a simple black skirt with a white blouse. She took off her sweater and she heard her sister shout "Move the camera, sis. I need to see all of that!"

Elsa looked at her reproachfully but Anna answered with a combination of her best puppy face and pout. "Please sis… for your lonely little sister..."

The blonde laughed but did as she was told before going back to the closet. Knowing she was being watched by a naughty redhead, she took out her jeans extremely seductively and very slowly, making sure Anna would have the best view of her legs and underwear.

"Damn you're hot."

Elsa smiled and her cheeks reddened a little, but she took off her shirt. She unclasped her bra, still back to the camera, and threw it on her bed. Then she turned around and noticed her sister was quite flustered.

"Sis..." she moaned and Elsa got a bit puzzled.

"Anna…?"

"Don't stop..."

They had used the camera to this effect during the last weeks and they had soon realized it was better than phone sex. But Elsa really didn't have time for that right now.

"I have to go to work Anna!"

"I know… just… continue… I'm close already..."

Elsa was getting increasingly turned on, especially when she heard her sister's cute moans, but she took another bra and put in on. Then she buttoned her blouse.

"Don't… don't put your skirt on yet…"

Elsa walked to her in her underwear and blouse, and watched her sweet sister's face as she fingered herself.

"Damn hurry up or I'm going to need new panties." She lifted her blouse, hoping it would help her to come sooner, and tried not to focus on Anna's moans.

"Take your blouse off again..."

"What?!"

"Please… the bra too."

Elsa sighed and undressed again, but then her phone rang. _Dad. Fuck. I'm so going to be late._ Her parents called her regularly to have news, and she always had some trouble playing nice with them while she knew what was going to happen on Anna's birthday.

She muted the sound of her laptop and tried not to glance at Anna as she answered the call.

"Hey Dad."

"Hi Elsa. Hope I'm not bothering you?"

"It's ok, but we have to make it short. I''m leaving for work in five minutes max." She sat on the desk but noticed her sister was telling her to stand up. Elsa grabbed the laptop and took a seductive pose on the bed instead, showing off her assets. Anna seemed to appreciate the gesture.

"Ok. I just wanted to ask you if you planned on coming back for Christmas."

"Oh. Huh… I'd love to. But does it mean… what about Anna?"

"Well… we can't really spend Christmas without our two daughters, right? I think it's a good time for us to be all together again."

"That's a great idea. Maybe I could come back for the whole break?"

"Yes, of course." Elsa wanted to scream in joy. Two full weeks with Anna. With their parents, but still.

"I mean… it is over, right? The… feelings you had?"

Elsa glanced at the laptop and noticed Anna had undressed and changed of position. She was sitting on her bed in her panties, leg spread wide open, and she was fingering herself vigorously in front of the camera. Elsa gulped.

"Elsa?"

"Yes! Yes, it's over. I think we can get back to just being sisters." She could see the outline of Anna's fingers inside her panties as she played with herself and it was driving her nuts.

"That's so great to hear. I'm so relieved."

"Yeah." The sound was off but she could see Anna's legs shaking and there was no doubt, judging by her face, that she was having an orgasm right now. "Me too."

"Ok, I'm not going to bother you any longer. Can you tell the news to Anna? I'm sure she'll be happy too."

"I'm sure she will. Bye dad."

"Bye! And have a nice evening at work."

"Thanks. See you."

She hung up and turned the volume of her laptop up. Anna was still moaning and she just loved that sound.

"Anna..."

"Y.. yeah sis…?"

"Did you hear what I was saying on the phone?"

"Not… not really..."

"We're gonna spend Christmas together in Arendelle!"

"Really? That's… that's great" She was still having after effects of her orgasm and Elsa laughed.

"Yep. I really have to go to work though. See you tomorrow!"

"See you sis... Love… love you."

Elsa took a last look at her naked sister, still quivering and panting, and she decided she did have to change her underwear before going to work.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… only one chapter left! Well, two with the epilogue.  
> It feels so weird knowing it's almost over. I'm going to miss all that!


	76. Calm before the Storm

It seemed their parents really believed they had been "cured" of their love, because Elsa was supposed to drive Anna back to Arendelle for Christmas break. She still couldn't believe she would spend two weeks with her. _Funny how a year ago I would_ _have_ _f_ _ou_ _nd it so natural._ She woke up early and thought about what she could wear that Anna would like. It was mid-December, so she couldn't wear something too light. She knew how much her sister loved her bosom, but she couldn't really wear a deep neckline. _I also need to put on some nice underwear. You never know when Anna can get in the mood..._ She had to admit her little sister could be quite naughty sometimes.

She wondered for a while and finally decided to wear a knee-length skirt with black stockings to fight the cold and be sexy at the same time, and she took a gray sweater that fitted her curves closely. She added a blue scarf, a leather jacket, and black boots with decent heels and left her flat.

She drove to Anna's school and was surprised to see her already outside, waiting for her. She was so cute with her wooly hat and her big jumper that her heart skipped a beat. Anna ran to her and opened the passenger door with a big smile.

"Hi sis!" Elsa didn't have the time to answer before the redhead jumped on her and gave her an affectionate but eager kiss.

When their lips parted, Elsa could see her sister checking her out.

"Damn."

Elsa chuckled. "Like it? I wanted to wear something you'd like."

"I do like it. Very much." She got closer and whispered in her ear. "But I would also love to get you out of it."

Elsa felt all flustered and wondered how Anna could so easily turn her on.

"What do you say we stop by the flat before we go? I'm sure you're dying to see it again."

"Yeah! Totally!" Anna sat correctly on her seat and Elsa waited. "What?"

"Seat-belt."

"Oh. You'll never change, huh?"

"Not about you." She ruffled her hair and Anna gave her her best smile as she put on her seat-belt. "Oki sis, all safe now! Let's go!"

The blonde started the car and drove them back home.

"It feels so good to take this route with you Anna."

"Yeah... we'll get back to our routine soon. Only five months to go." She was going to say something else but suddenly stopped. "Sis... are those stockings?"

Elsa briefly looked down to follow Anna's eyes and noticed her skirt had risen up quite a bit and the top of her stockings were visible. "Yeah. I... I thought you'd prefer that over thighs." She could feel heat rising up to her cheeks.

"Did you want me to fuck you while you drive? Because that's what it looks like."

Elsa shivered at the words. "That wouldn't be safe."

"Yeah. Just like being so overly sexy right next to me!"

They laughed and finally arrived at their building. They were alone in the elevator and Elsa took advantage of it to cup her sister's ass. Anna turned around and winked at her but didn't say anything.

When they finally came home, Anna walked around the flat, observing everything.

"I miss this place so much, you wouldn't believe it."

"Yeah... it's not the same without you. It's so lonely in here." Anna turned around and took her hand between hers.

"Not for long."

"Yes. That's what I keep telling myself. But it's hard. It's getting really difficult without you..." she could hear her voice breaking. "I miss you."

"Awww, sis..." Anna hugged her close and she took comfort in it. The heels of her boots only increased the difference of height between them, and Elsa stroke Anna's hair gently against her chest. "Stay strong, ok? I'll be here with you in no time" added the redhead.

"Yes." She rubbed her sister's back a few times and then let her go, but Anna took her hand and led her through the flat.

They came inside the bedroom that was originally for Anna and the younger sister chuckled. "That's the only room where nothing changed."

"Well... we never really used this room anyway."

"Yep." She then lead her to their room and Anna sighed. "So many good memories in here."

"Indeed. Well... should we go then? Our parents are waiting for us in Arendelle."

"Hum... first... " she stood on her tiptoes and whispered in her ear, "I really need to make love with you in our bed. You know, for old times' sake..." She put her hand on Elsa's leg as she said so and raised it up under her skirt, playing with the top of her stockings.

"If... if you really want to reminisce we'd have to do it in the shower too... and on the kitchen table... and on the couch..."

"That sounds like a great plan, sis."

* * *

Anna's great mood worsened a little when they arrived at their parents' place. She was really happy to be able to spend her break with her sister, but knowing she would have to endure their parents' presence too was less pleasant. They had taken their time this morning, and they were now a bit late for lunch, but she figured they would have to deal with it.

Elsa parked in the driveway and they went out, and Anna struggled not to hold her sister's hand as they walked toward the door. She knew they had to lay low, but after so much time deprived of Elsa, it was hard not to make the most of their reunion.

Anna rang at the front-door and her father soon opened up. He smiled when he saw them and hug them both.

"Hello you two! I'm so happy to have you both here."

_Maybe it would have happened sooner if you hadn't separated us._

She kept quiet but Elsa spoke up. "Yes, it's good to be back too."

Their mother arrived too and greeted them.

"You haven't been here for so long, Elsa. Come in."

They went inside and noticed the table was already made and dinner was ready.

"Sorry, we're a bit late." apologized Elsa. "I woke up later than I thought."

"It's ok. But I told you it was a bad thing to work on top of your studies. You'll get tired, and you know money isn't an issue. Don't we give you enough for a living? We could give you more if you need it."

"No, it's..." started Elsa, but Anna quickly interrupted her. "Well, it was a bit short sometimes." If their parents were willing to give them more, Anna wasn't going to say no, especially if it could help once they were on their own.

"You should have told us sooner, instead of searching for a job! We'll speak about that later."

Elsa glared at her sister, but Anna just shrugged and winked at her.

They sat at the table and the dreaded question was finally asked.

"So... everything is good between you two?"

Anna noticed Elsa was a bit embarrassed and she knew how bad a liar she was, so she decided to speak up and tell them everything they wanted to hear.

"Yes. It's over. The shrink really helped a lot. I'm sure we'll be able to move past it."

"Great!" said their father. "You can't imagine how relieved I am. I told you things would go back to normal Elsa, didn't I?"

She only nodded and Anna could see she was concerned by their lies. She squeezed her thigh lightly under the table to show her support and hoped the situation wouldn't bring her sister down too much.

"Well, I'm sure we'll spend two great weeks, girls. I planned so many things for us to do!"

* * *

It was nice to spend the winter holidays with her whole family, but something heavy in her heart stopped Elsa from really enjoying it. She was glad they could all be united and spend time together, but she knew it was most likely the last time they could do it. Moreover, she felt bad lying to her father that much, and it hurt her to see him so happy to know he had just got his two daughters back.

The two sisters were extremely careful to hide their feelings, even when their parents left the house. They did steal a few kisses now and then, but only when they were absolutely certain there was no risk they could be discovered, and they never went any farther than kisses. They both understood how dangerous it was, and they didn't want to screw things up.

Still, even if they had to hide it, it was amazing to be so close to Anna for so long, and it really boosted her morale. She had been feeling quite down for a while, and being allowed to live with Anna helped a lot.

It was during the second week that Elsa got an idea. Neither of them really knew what to do for New Year's Eve, as Rapunzel didn't have her parents' house free this year, and Elsa figured she had a way to get Anna back in their flat for a few days.

She approached her father an evening during the second week, after Christmas.

"Hey dad."

"Yes?"

"I was thinking… I planned on celebrating New Year's Eve in Corona with Rapunzel and a few friends."

"Yes?"

"So… do you think Anna could come too? She hasn't got anything planned, and, well, most of my friends are her friends too."

"Hum… I don't see why she couldn't."

"Yes. I just wanted to be sure. You know… with everything."

"It's been pretty clear this last week that you're… cured, if I can say it like that. So there's no problem." he answered with a smile and Elsa felt bad once again.

"Thanks. I'll tell Anna."

Anna was overjoyed, of course, because it meant they could spend three days and three nights together without having to hide anything.

They left on the 30th, arguing they needed a day to prepare everything, but she hadn't expected the goodbyes to be so hard.

She hug her mother first, and then hugged her father.

"Goodbye, Elsa. It was really nice to see you back here."

"Yes… I… I really liked it." Knowing what she knew would come, it felt like a farewell and Elsa struggled not to let her tears roll on her cheeks. It could well be the last time she was in this place where she had spent all her childhood and youth.

He tightened the hug. "I really hoped it would get better, and I'm so happy we got through it. I love you Elsa, and I love Anna too."

It was too much and Elsa started sobbing. Her father parted a little and looked at her, puzzled.

"Are you ok Elsa?"

"Y… yes. It's just…" she tried to find a lie quickly. "I really missed this place, after all this time. It feels weird to leave again."

He seemed to buy it and smiled at her. "Well, you can come back her with Anna now. So don't cry."

"Yes. Goodbye dad." _I hope you'll understand some day_.

"Bye! And bye Anna!"

She turned around and noticed that Anna was looking at her with sorrow and concern in her eyes.

They got inside the car, and Anna took her right hand in hers. Elsa waved at her parents as they left, and she felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she drove.

"I'm sorry sis… I… I didn't know it would affect you so much."

She wiped her tears quickly. "It's fine."

"No, it isn't. Do you… do you want us to find another way? I… I could stay at the dorm. We can pretend we're not together, and you 'll still be able to sneak inside my room from time to time..."

Elsa wanted to tell her no, but the lump in her throat prevented her to speak.

"Fuck Elsa… I... I'll even let you go if you want… I never tried to put myself in your shoes…" she started crying too and Elsa stopped the car. "I always thought about myself and figured it was what was good for you too. I'm so selfish. I'm so sorry… I should have asked you what you wanted. I shouldn't always have pushed on and decided everything."

Elsa took her head into her hands and kissed her softly. Then she wiped her sister's tears and cleared her throat. "I love you, Anna, and there's no way I'm letting anyone stand between us. It will be hard for me, and it will hurt, but we're doing it." She kissed her again. "And you were right to be selfish. Because none of that would have ever happened if not for you. And our relationship is the best thing in my life. You're the best thing in my life."

Anna looked at her with her big wet eyes. "Are you sure?"

Elsa thought about this for a few seconds, but it was clear in her mind what she had to answer. She would miss her parents. She would hurt them and it would hurt her in return. But there was no way she would let Anna slip away from her. This time she would be selfish too and think about her happiness.

"I am."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: So, after all, there will be another chapter :p (+ the epilogue)
> 
> I didn't think this one would be so long. So this was not the end chapter (although it does look like an ending in a way…)


	77. The end of a long year

Elsa woke up with a familiar tiny body snuggled against her, and red hair in her face. And the best part was that she didn't have to sneak out quickly, fearing to get caught by Anna's classmates or even worse, an adult working at her dorm. Instead she squeezed her sister against her and breathed in. She smelled good, and Elsa wanted to spend the day like this. Or maybe the two days they had left ahead of them.

She waited for her sister to wake up and enjoyed her presence in the meantime. It felt awesome, and her heart was full of love and warmth. Anna's face was peaceful, and she was breathing calmly. Elsa stroke the smooth skin of her arms and realized how lucky she was to have her.

The younger girl opened her eyes a few minutes later, and stretched against her.

"Morning sis."

"Hi sweetie."

Anna leaned towards her sister and Elsa caught her lips with hers.

"Slept tight?"

"Yeah... the best night in a while. Since my last birthday, actually."

Elsa nodded. "I agree. No place like home, huh?"

Anna smiled. "Home is wherever I'm with you."

Elsa laughed. "That was cheesy. Isn't it a song?"

"Yeah." She pouted. "Can't believe you said I was cheesy."

"You're cute though." She took her sister face in her hands and kissed her again.

"So... what do we really do today? And tonight, more precisely."

"Hum..." Elsa had thought about it a little. "We could bring everyone here and celebrate together?"

"Yeah... who?"

"Rapz, Finn, Kris, Shang and us two. Maybe some other friends of yours if you want?"

"Hum... I could ask Aurora, but she doesn't know about us, and I'd prefer if we could act freely. Also, she'd spend the night trying to get into your pants."

Elsa chuckled. "She's still going on about me?" She had to admit the girl was stubborn.

"Yep."

"So... just the six of us? I'll call Rapz."

"Sure. I'll tell Kris. I hope he had nothing else planned. But right now I want to stay in bed for a while."

Elsa was more than ok with this, and she brought the covers back on them. They had to make the most of the few days they had ahead of them.

* * *

Kristoff was there first, of course, and Anna was glad to see him outside of school. They were still in the same class this year, but not seeing each other outside of it had parted them a little. Not mentioning that she had got closer to Aurora too.

The three of them went shopping together, and Kris' boyfriend joined them there. They were searching for the right snacks when he arrived, a smile on his face.

"Hey Anna! Long time no see!" He hugged her and effortlessly lifted her up in his big arms.

"Damn you're suffocating me." He put her back on the floor, laughing, and she looked at him.

"Did you get even stronger and broader since last time?"

"Well, the gym is one of the few place where I can see Kris. So we spend a lot of time there."

"Still hasn't made his coming out, huh?"

"Nope." He shook his head.

"Hey you know I'm right there?" said the tall guy in question. Anna didn't really understand why Kristoff was so hesitant about telling his parents, after all this time. He was gay, what was the big deal? It was not like he was fucking his sister. Then again, Anna had a biased view of the situation.

Rapunzel and Finn joined them later on, and they all settled in the living room with some music on. She hadn't seen them in a while too, but she was relieved to see nothing much had really changed since she had been forced to go away. The two were still always teasing each other, and Rapunzel was still the best supporter of her relationship with Elsa.

The redhead just hoped they hadn't grown used to spend Friday nights without her in the group, but Finn soon reassured her.

"It's really nice to have see you here Anna. It wasn't the same without you."

"Thanks." She was a bit surprised that it came from Finn, as it was the one she was the least close too, but it meant all the more to her.

"I mean, no one seems to be able to piss off Rapz like you during board games." He added quickly, and his fiancée hit him on the shoulder. Seeing this familiar gesture made Anna smile. Things were back in order. _Well, it's just a taste_ _of what's to come_ _. Still four months to go._

They spent quite some time catching up, and then celebrated properly. They didn't finish late, though, and Rapz and Finn left at one in the morning.

Yet Kris and his boyfriend waited a bit, until Kris decided to ask for what he wanted.

"Huh... I was thinking... could we... huh... sleep here? In mean, you've got a spare bedroom."

Anna didn't think and answered immediately. "You live literally one meter away."

"I know. But, huh..." he was starting to blush and Shang took over. "No way I can sleep in his room at his parent's place."

"Oh. Oh!" She suddenly understood and noticed that her sister was struggling not to laugh at her expense. She would make her pay for this. "Yeah. No problem. Right, sis?"

"Sure. Make yourself at home."

"Well...maybe we should get to bed then." Elsa had been wearing an exquisite blue evening dress and Anna was dying to get her out of it. "Don't worry if you hear noise. Elsa is definitely a screamer."

She watched her sister as she said it and rejoiced when she saw her cheeks turn red as beets. She hadn't had to wait to much for her revenge.

The two guys cleared their throat at the same time. "Huh, ok. Goodnight then."

Anna took her sister's hand and led her to their room. Then she took the straps of her dress in her fingers and slid them off. The dress fall on the floor and Anna took the time to admire her sublime sister. Then she unhooked her bra, and led her to the bed.

"Remember two years ago?" asked Elsa as she was taking Anna's dress away too.

"Hum..."

"You slept naked in my bed."

Anna laughed at the memory. She couldn't believe it had already been two years. "Damn I was really naughty without even knowing it. Did it go through your head that you could take advantage of it?"

"What? No!"

"Liar..." teased Anna. "I'm sure you were dying to fondle your innocent little sister..." she started kissing her in the neck. "... all naked next to you..." She got a moan out of her as she squeezed her breasts and bit slightly on a nipple. "... a bit tipsy and so oblivious about her true desires..."

She slowly removed her sister's underwear and whispered in her ear. "Now let's try to be a little quiet. I'm sure you don't want our friends to hear you screaming my name." She disappeared between her sister's thighs and started pleasing her. Anna had personally no problem about Kris and his boyfriend hearing them, and she highly doubted that Elsa could keep quiet with everything she had planned to do to her.

* * *

Months passed, and Anna found herself waking up and finally bringing her countdown to one. One day. One last day and she would be eighteen, which meant she would get back to her sister and they would start their new life together. Elsa had kept visiting her once a week in the last months, but she knew it was hard for her. Maybe even harder than for herself.

Her excitement and happiness must have been obvious on her face, because Aurora noticed it as soon as she saw her.

"Wow, you look radiant today. What happened?"

Anna didn't try to hide anything and smiled widely. "I'm turning eighteen tomorrow."

"Oh. I always forget you're a year ahead of us. Hum...I don't want to be a killjoy, but you do realize nothing really changes once you're legally an adult?"

"On the contrary my dear Aurora! Everything changes tomorrow!"

"Hum? You're intriguing me."

"Tomorrow my parents lose all power over me. That means I can go the fuck away from this dorm."

"But… but where will you go?" She looked perplexed, and a bit worried.

"Back to my sister's."

"Really? Won't she get into trouble with your parents?"

_Oh yes she will_. "Yep, but she's going to stand by me."

"That's… really nice of her. And a bit dangerous, isn't it?"

"Don't worry, we've got everything planned. She's worked for a year now and saved some money. And when I go to college I'll find a part time job too."

"I'm always amazed at how close you two are. She's ready to work for a full year, and more, only to let you live at her place?"

Anna realized how strange it sounded, and she knew Aurora had all the cards in her hands to understand that Elsa was actually the mysterious girlfriend who visited her every week, but at this point she just didn't care anymore if she found out. She had other things to think about.

"Remember she's a lesbian too. She knows our parents won't let her live her life free either."

"Hum… that makes sense. Still, your parents are so fucked. Homophobic as hell and both their daughters turn up to be queer? That's strong karma at work right there."

Anna laughed at her friend's remark. "Yeah, screw them. If they can't accept us, they have no place in our lives."

"Still, I'm gonna miss you here. Think you could squeeze me in your suitcase when you leave?"

"Sorry, no can do!"

The day was the longest Anna had ever lived, but it still came to an end. She called her sister before going to sleep, and realized with relief it was the last time she would have to do that.

"Sis! I'm so excited I won't be able to sleep at all tonight."

She heard her sister laugh and she felt butterflies in her stomach. _Damn I really miss her._

"I can't believe it's finally over. I'm going to treasure you and never let you go, I swear."

"Awww sis..."

"Couldn't you just come here right now? I'll drive there and pick you up. Who's going to say anything anyway?"

Anna chuckled at her sister's eagerness to get her back. It felt incredibly satisfying. "Come on sis, I'm sure you can wait another small day. Let's do it by the book."

"Humpf…"

"I hope it will go well… are you ready?"

"Yes. It's going to be hard, but I've prepared myself. I'll stay strong and won't budge."

"Good."

"What about you? Do you really don't care about shutting our parents off?"

Anna thought for a second. "No. I don't need them in my life if they can't accept and support us."

"But still…"

"I know it's harder for you. But I made a promise and I intend on keeping it. I told them. I warned them, and they didn't listen."

"You really can hold a grudge."

"Yes. And, well… your were always our parents' favorite."

"What? You can't say that Anna… they love both of us."

"Maybe. But you've always been closer to dad than I have. And mom is so proud of her genius daughter."

"I'm… I'm sorry."

"It has nothing to do with you. And I certainly don't blame you. It's just the truth, and I guess it helps me in our current situation."

"I really want to hug you right now."

Anna couldn't stop a smile from appearing on her face, even if she knew Elsa couldn't see it. "We'll share plenty of hugs tomorrow. And the next days."

"Yes… good night Anna. I love you."

"I love you too." Anna hung up and hugged her pillow. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but all she could think about was everything she would want to do in the coming days.

They next day, after her last class, Anna grabbed one of the many cardboard boxes she had made and left school with it, but a monitor stopped her as she was leaving.

"Hum… Anna Wynter. You're not supposed to go out today."

She knew she was going to love this moment. "Yep. But I'm doing it anyway."

"You can't. Your parents specifically said not to let you leave."

"I know. But I'm eighteen now, so I don't care about what my parents want or not."

The young man scratched his thin beard, looking puzzled. Anna didn't waste time and got her ID out. "See? I'm an adult now. So I can do whatever I want."

"Yeah… I mean… yeah. But you do know we're still going to phone and tell your parents?"

"Knock yourself out. You can also tell them that I won't ever come back to this dorm while you're at it."

"Watch your language, Anna. Being an adult doesn't allow you to be a smart-ass."

Anna smiled. "Yes, sorry. Still, I'm going out! Bye!"

The man shook his head and Anna walked by him. She felt free. Elsa was waiting for her outside, leaning against her car, wearing tight black jeans and a long coat. Her hair was loose and flowing into the wind, just like she liked, and she ran to her. She almost threw her box on the ground when she arrived and hugged her tightly. Her sister hugged her back and they looked at each other in silence. They didn't need words right now, and Anna lost herself in the blue pools. It was finally over. They were back together after one long year of suffering.

After some time, Anna didn't know how much, the blonde broke up the silence. "Let's go home?"

"Yes."

She entered the car and Elsa started driving. "Shouldn't we get your other things? You don't have that many clothes left at our place."

"We'll take care of that later. Or I'll bring some every day."

"Ok."

Anna didn't want to spoil the mood, but something had been worrying her since this morning. "I was wondering… what if they just throw us out of the flat? They're the owe paying for it after all."

"Yeah, but it's at my name. So if we pay instead there won't be any problem. And don't worry, Rapz and Finn said we could crash at their place for a while if we needed to."

"Good. That's a relief." At least they would have somewhere to go to if everything went to hell.

"Oh. I made you a duplicate key." She handed it to her and Anna squeezed it in her fist. Their parents had taken hers away from her exactly one year ago. _You really thought you could separate us, huh?_

Elsa let her open the door with her new key when they arrived at their flat and Anna walked in feeling like she was finally back where she belonged. Then she turned around and grabbed her sister by the waist. Elsa's smile widened and Anna kissed her softly on the lips. Then again, and again. The kisses were growing more intense when Elsa's phone rang.

"Must be our parents."

Anna parted a little but didn't let go of her sister. "Ready?"

"Yes."

* * *

 

Elsa felt incredibly nervous as she picked up the phone. She knew the conversation she was going to have wouldn't be pleasant at all. But she had prepared for this, ever since she had came back from Arendelle in December, and she was confident she could do it. Anna was holding her left hand, and it gave her strength.

She breathed in and out and took the call.

"Elsa? It's dad."

"Hi." She tried to make her voice as cold as she could.

"Do you know where Anna is? She left school without our consent. She didn't even answer our texts this morning to wish her a happy birthday."

"She's with me. At our place."

"Huh… what do you mean, your place?"

"She's coming back to live with me."

"Wh.. what? Why?"

Elsa took a deep breath. It was time to assert everything. Anna squeezed her hand tighter and Elsa looked in her sister's eyes as she spoke."Because we love each other. She's decided she wanted to live with me, and she's an adult now. You can't do anything to stop us."

"What?! Don't be stupid, let me talk to her right now."

"She made you a promise one year ago and she intends to keep it. She doesn't want to talk to you, or mom."

"We're coming right now to sort this out." He sounded more angry than sad, and Elsa was relieved because it made it easier for her.

"That was short." said Anna.

"They're coming here, hoping to sort things out."

"Well, we knew they would come. We just have to wait for them now."

Elsa nodded. She acted as brave as she could, and she tried to still her shaking fingers. Anna noticed it and took both her hands in hers.

"It's ok sis. You did great. They can't do anything to us now. I'll be here with you."

"I know."

They tried to busy themselves to think about something else, but it was weighing on their mind too strongly. The doorbell rang and Elsa jumped when she heard it. She glanced at the clock and noticed it had only been two hours. Even if they had left as soon as the call had ended, they would have needed to drive extremely fast to be here so soon.

The two sisters went to the door and stood behind it in silence. Elsa looked at her sister, and she looked back at her. The blonde nodded, and Anna opened the door.

Except it wasn't their parents behind it, but their four friends, smiling at them.

"Wha… what are you doing here?" asked Elsa.

"Well, we had to be here for Anna's comeback." answered Rapunzel.

"Also… are your parents on their way?" asked Finn, and both sisters nodded.

"Well, we'll be close to you to support you then. You know we're with you, right?"

Elsa hugged her best-friend and she saw her sister hug Kris too. "Thanks. It means a lot."

"No problem!"

They went inside and Elsa almost forgot what was coming for them for a while. It felt good knowing people stood with them. _We can't be so horrible if our friends think we're doing the good thing, right?_

The doorbell rang again half-an-hour later, and this time Elsa knew it was their parents.

"Ok" said Rapunzel. "We'll go open the door and then we'll wait in the corridor. Just know that we're here for you ok? And just say anything and we'll come back inside."

"Thanks."

Rapunzel winked at her and she left with Kris, Finn and Shang behind her. The two sisters stood up and waited while their friends left. Elsa heard the door open, and her startled father's voice.

"Wh.. Rapunzel? And Finn? What are you doing here?"

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Wynter. We were just here to show our support to Elsa and Anna. They're waiting for you in the living-room."

"What? You knew about this?! And you didn't say anything?!" Her father sounded really furious now.

"Yeah. We knew. We'll be just here in the corridor. To be sure there's no trouble." said Shang in a slightly threatening way. He was one of the kindest guy Elsa knew, but he was built like a tank, and even if Elsa knew their parents would never resort to violence, it was nice to know he was there. _Dad did hit Anna last year though…_ She really hoped it would not come to this.

She heard the door close, and figured their friends had left. Their parents soon appeared in the room, and Elsa prepared for the worst.

"What is this bullshit?!" screamed her father as he saw them.

"Anna, you're coming back with us to Arendelle right now! We warned you!" added her mother.

"No! I'm staying here. You can't do anything. I'm eighteen and you can't force me to do anything!" answered Anna, and Elsa didn't know what to do.

_Please, don't! Don't act like last time! Speak up and defend Anna!_ She tried to speak up, but just physically couldn't. Her throat was dry, and she was paralyzed.

"There is no room for discussion. We're bringing you back. And Elsa, we're so disappointed in you!"

"You can't do shit, dad! We don't have to listen to you anymore." Anna was getting angrier and angrier, and Elsa could do nothing but watch the scene.

"And what are you gonna do, huh? With no money, no flat, nothing?!"

"Well, believe it or not, but we have friends who support us, contrary to you! And we saved quite a bit of money since last year!"

"That's enough! I don't want to hear any of this nonsense. You're coming with us, that's it." Agnarr took Anna's arm in his fist and started pulling her.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" screamed Elsa, and they all turned toward her, a bit startled.

"Anna is staying here with me. And you're going to let her go right now." She knew how cold her voice sounded right now, and she didn't stop. "If you can't support us, you're going to have to forget us. Because Anna and I are not splitting up again. Ever. And now get the fuck out of our place and don't come back until you're ready to accept us as we are."

"Elsa, you can't..." her father started, but she interrupted him.

"Don't tell me what I can't do. I love Anna, and she loves me. That's it. Just go away now."

She looked at her parents and realized by their faces that they had finally understood they were serious and that there was no way they would back off.

They all stayed silent for a while, and Elsa wondered if they were going to try to take Anna away by force. She wouldn't get an answer to this, though, as their friends came back inside.

"I think you need to go now" said Rapunzel.

Her parents looked at her but Elsa didn't flinch, even when she saw a myriad of emotions going through her father's eyes. They finally left, without a word, and Elsa sat on the couch, feeling exhausted. Anna joined her and held her hands.

"It's ok now sis. It's done."

"Yeah."

"Do you want us to stay for a while? Or do you want to be left alone?" asked her best-friend.

"It's ok, you can leave. And thanks. Again."

"No problem. See you tomorrow." They all said goodbye and left.

"I'm sorry I didn't help you sooner Anna. I was… I don't know, I was paralyzed."

"It's ok, you were great." She kissed her softly, and Elsa smiled afterward.

"Come closer."

Anna sat on her lap, and the older sister circled her slim waist with her arms.

"I love you Anna."

"I love you sis."

* * *

 

The next day, Elsa woke up full of hope and happiness. She looked at the young woman sleeping soundly in her arms and considered how lucky she was. She remembered how bad she had felt all these years about the feelings she felt for her sister. How it had changed her life and made her the woman she was now. She completely embraced her love for her now.

She could remember so clearly their first kiss in the pool under the moonlight, and the day she had hurt Anna so much that she had ended up confessing her love for her. Then Anna had said she loved her too, and Elsa had been so stubborn to prevent it from happening. But now she knew Anna had been right to pursue her that much.

She played with her sister's hair as she remembered the day she had finally given up, fearing that she had lost her sister to Kris. And then their first time, at their parent's home, for Christmas.

She knew it would be hard at first to live without any news from her parents, but she knew there was no other way, because she would never give up on her sister. And, as they had once told each other, they needed nobody else in their lives than themselves. Elsa regretted nothing about the last years, and was ever so grateful for her sister's relentlessness and trust in their love.

She kissed her on the fore-head, as she had always done, and Anna moved around in her sleep, about to wake up. They had a long life ahead of them, but Elsa knew they would spend it together, as sisters, and as partners.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go, this was the end chapter. As I said earlier, there will be an epilogue chapter though.
> 
> I want to thank everyone who followed and favorited on ffnet or gave kudos on ao3. I can't believe I got so many of them… To be honest when I started writing this story I thought it would be nice if I had like thirty readers! I also never thought it would be that long. Damn, 200k words! I had most of the story in mind, but thought it would be over in like 20k or 30k words!
> 
> But most of all I want to thank all readers who took some time to review, comment or send PMs to offer feedback and support me or just tell me how much they loved the fic. Apart from the joy of receiving and reading these, it really helps to feel people are reading and are interested in reading more. I can't really know how many people read a chapter, and reviews were the only way for me to know if people read. I honestly thought about stopping a few times, and your reviews encouraged me to continue and gave me confidence.
> 
> This story took quite some time for me to write in these last four months, but I loved it and I'm sure I'll miss telling the story of my two characters! (Along with the regular reviews and discussions with readers ^^).
> 
> Anyway, see you in two days for the epilogue and a few glimpses of the future life of my favorite two sisters!


	78. Epilogue

"Sis... oh god... don't stop... please... oh my fucking god sis!"

Elsa looked up to watch her cute sister's face as she moaned exquisitely. She would never get tired of this.

"Go to sleep already! Some of us are tired!" shouted Rapunzel. She sounded rather angry.

"Or let us see! The sound leaves too much to my imagination!". That was from Finn, and it was soon followed by a "Outch! That fucking hurt!"

Elsa's cheeks turned red and she stopped licking her sweet sister for a while.

"Don't you dare stop now!"

"We can't... they can hear us..." she whispered as low as she could.

"I'll be quiet... come on...sis... you won't let your poor little sister so needy right?"

_Damn she knows all too well how to control me._ Elsa spread her sister's intimate lips with her fingers and licked her up. Anna tried hard not to make noise and it made her moans even cuter.

"Sis..." They looked at each other in the eye as Elsa kept pleasuring her and Anna put a hand behind her sister's head to push her closer to her.

The blonde smiled as Anna came and continued licking her to make the orgasm last. She only stopped when her sister's legs were tightly shut around her head. Then she got back to her and kissed her on the forehead. The tiny sister was still quivering from pleasure and it was truly a sight to behold.

"Sis... that was so good..."

"Come here sweetie." Anna rested on her chest and clutched her tightly, and Elsa stroke her back smoothly.

"That was so intense..."

"I saw that." It was a bit silly but Elsa was proud she could make her sister come so easily.

"I... I definitely have to thank you properly for that. But I'm too tired right now."

"It's ok." They were both whispering. "I wouldn't want our friends to hear me."

"You're such a prude sis. I'm sure I heard Rapunzel last night."

Elsa blushed again. She had heard her too, and it had been really weird. She wasn't going to put her best-friend through this.

"Next year we'll sleep somewhere else. Tents don't offer that much privacy."

"Yeah..."

They had all agreed to go on holidays together this summer, but none of them had much money to spend, so they had decided to go camping with their separate tents. It was just for a week, because both sisters had also decided to work as much as they could before school would start again. They had been back together for three months now, and the monthly allowance from their parents was still coming up on Elsa's account every month, but they weren't sure how long it would go on like that.

They had got absolutely no news of them since the day Elsa had kicked them out of their place in Corona, though, and Elsa liked it that way. It was easier to enjoy their new life and complete happiness without having to live with the guilt of what they had done to their parents.

"Sis... are you thinking about it again?"

"Yeah... sorry."

"You don't regret it, right?"

"Of course not! I love you so much, nothing could come between us."

"Hum..." Anna smiled playfully. "Tell me why you love me." She let her finger roam Elsa's body as she waited for an answer.

Elsa chuckled but decided to play along. "You're incredibly cute. So cute I could eat you up."

"Well, you kinda did it five minutes ago."

Elsa laughed again. "Yeah. And you can be funny too." The redhead started playing with the hem of Elsa's nightdress. "And incredibly sexy."

"What else?"

"Hum... I never get tired of your presence. I feel butterflies in my stomach every-time I see you. I just love when you sit on my lap."

"Something else?" Anna kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh, I could go like that for a long time. One thing though... I love that you're my little sister."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I want to protect you, to keep you with me. To never let you go. I feel like we belong together. We're connected. True love, as you said it once."

"Awww... I was being playful and now you're gonna make me cry."

"Sorry."

Somehow it earned her a deep passionate kiss. "Nothing to be sorry for. I love you too. And I love that you're my big sister."

They stayed quiet for a while, but neither of them really wanted to sleep.

"It was awesome to be here, right? No one knew we were sisters, we could act as a normal couple."

"Yeah..."

In the first two months, they had been so happy to be back together that nothing had been able to shake their bliss. But then reality had caught up with them a little, and they had started remembering that dating your sister wasn't so easy in this society. Even if the struggle with their parents had been dealt with, they still couldn't live their relationship in the open. They knew how fortunate they were to have friends who understood, but she couldn't really forget how Olaf had reacted. Most people wouldn't let them live happily together if they knew the truth.

"I... I wanted to talk to you about this." started Elsa.

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking and... what do you say we leave Corona once you graduate from high-school?"

"Hum... why? What about you?"

"We could go to another city and act as girlfriends. Without anyone knowing we're sisters."

"That would be nice. But what about our friends? And your university?"

"I... I made some research. There's a city not so far from Corona we could move to. It's a little less than an hour away. We drove past it when we went to Arendelle."

"Hum... you did think about it."

"Yes. There's a university here. There are plenty of classes. Including science and art ones. We could go there together."

"Oh. I _love_ that."

"And since it's not that far, our friends could still come see us. And we'd go see them too, whenever we want."

"And so we'd be girlfriends? In the open? On campus? I'll be able to shout to everyone that the blonde bombshell everyone is dreaming of is mine?"

"Yep. Kinda. And I'll be the lucky girlfriend of the super cute redhead freshman girl."

"Damn why did you tell me so soon? I still have a full year until graduation! It's gonna be so long!" She laughed as she said so and Elsa kissed her tenderly.

"Not this time! It will fly by with your amazing sister at your side."

"Yeah. You're right. Even if she's getting a bit in over her head lately." She stuck her tongue but Elsa leaned closer to catch it with her lips. As she did so her hand brushed her sister's small bare breasts and the blonde realized she was feeling really horny. Maybe she could be really quiet if she was extra careful...

* * *

Exactly one year later, the two sisters found themselves in a new city, sitting on a bench in a park. They had spent the day looking for flats, and had finally found one that fitted their needs. It was mostly similar to the one they had in Arendelle, because they had decided a second bedroom could prove useful when their friends would come over. Besides, their parents had never stopped transferring their allowance every month, so they didn't really have to worry too much about money.

Anna knew Elsa felt a bit guilty about that, but the redhead was perfectly fine with it. _If it can make them feel better about not accepting their daughters as they are, bring on the cash!_

"So, this is it, huh? We can tell everyone around us that we're a couple?" Anna had difficulties believing it. It was going to be so great.

"Yep!"

She looked around them. The park was not crowded, but she wanted to shout to everyone that she was dating her sister. No. Elsa.

"Damn I can't call you sis anymore then."

"Yeah... still wanna make it?"

"Of course. I'll call you sis at home. And in bed. I know how much you love that." She winked at her sister and noticed with amusement that she started blushing. "I'm sure I'll find another pet name for when we're with people!"

"So... no regret? At all? We're doing it?"

"Yes! Finally!"

"Good. Because I wanted to do something else. It might help with the pet name too. Stand up, please."

"Huh?" Anna was a bit puzzled but she stood up and watched Elsa as she put a knee to the ground. What was she doing?

She took out a small box from her purse and presented it to her. A ring was inside it. It looked just like in romantic movies. Except it couldn't happen, because... well... they were sisters. So what the hell was she doing?

"Anna... will you marry me?"

Anna couldn't believe what was happening. Elsa was proposing to her. Like, genuinely proposing. As if she wanted her to be her wife. _Her wife. Damn that would be so great_.

"A... Anna? You... huh... I guess you can say no if you don't want to."

"What? What?! No! I mean yes! Of course I want it!" Anna was completely lost. _What is happening? What do I do? Fuck I love her so much!_ "I do! I do want to marry you!"

Elsa chuckled and stood up. Then she hugged her and Anna kissed her tenderly. She couldn't believe what was happening. When the kiss ended she squealed and jumped like a little girl.

Elsa soon caught her, still laughing, and put the ring on her finger. She presented another one, exactly the same, and Anna put it on her sister's finger as well with a huge smile that matched hers. She had never felt so happy in her life.

Then she noticed people had gathered around them and started cheering and congratulating them. It felt so strange and so liberating. _People are happy we're together. They're not judging._

Tears of joy rolled on her cheeks as she hugged her sister closely. "I'm so happy sis."

"I'm so happy too. I love you."

"I love you too."

People started leaving and they both sat back on the bench. When the shock wore off, Anna tried to understand. She couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful golden ring on her finger, and she had to check every minute that Elsa had the same one. _This is happening. She proposed to me. This is real, right?_

"So... obviously... I'm afraid I won't be able to marry you officially. In the town hall and everything."

Anna nodded half-mindlessly. She still couldn't believe Elsa wanted to be her wife. _My wife! Fuck!_ _Sis wants to be my wife!_ _Holy fuck!_

"But for me it still means the same things. I want to live forever with you. I won't ever betray you, or do anything that would hurt you. I'll always stand by you. And I want to be able to tell everyone you're my mine. That you're my partner, my wife."

Anna tried to clear her head because she knew she had to say something. "Sorry, it's so... I'm so happy and... and overwhelmed. I want you to be my wife too. And to be yours."

"And well... we already have the same name."

Anna smiled. That was true. This way nobody would question it. And nobody would find it weird that they had the same surname.

"What did I do to deserve such a wonderful sister? And wife?" She really had trouble to get to the idea, and she knew it would take her some time.

"That's what I'm always asking myself."

They kissed again, and then Anna let her head rest on her sister's shoulder. Anna and Elsa Wynter. Not sisters. Wives. It sounded really good.

* * *

It turned out Elsa had really well prepared for this, and Rapunzel had known about this for months, of course. The two sisters had gone on their honeymoon trip in August, as Elsa had booked them an hotel for two weeks in a resort island. The two weeks had been so great, but what had come later as been as good.

She still remembered the first time she had mentioned she was married at the university. It had been on the second day of school. She was sitting with a group of classmates she thought could become friends, and she had seen Elsa from afar, walking with some other people. She had waved at her and her sister had walked to her with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Oh, I need to introduce you to my wife." she had said, and the faces of her friends had just been priceless. Then many questions had risen up and the two partners had answered everything with complete glee. The rumor had spread like wildfire and soon everyone on campus had known they were married. Nobody had ever questioned it. After all, they were living together, they had the same last name, and it was pretty obvious that they were in love. So who would even think they were sisters?

"We're having a party on Saturday. Wanna come?" asked one of her new friend as they left the building after the end of the day.

"Sorry, it's my wife's birthday on Friday. And we're planning on celebrating on Saturday." She had invited the whole gang, as usual, and she wouldn't miss it for anything. They saw each other often enough, but it was always a pleasure.

"Oh, okay. Another time maybe."

"Sure!" She searched for her sister and found her soon enough, standing outside her car on the parking lot, looking as beautiful as ever. Anna had still not passed her driving test, but to be honest she didn't really want to because she loved to drive with Elsa and it seemed it didn't bother her wife to driver her around, quite the contrary.

She kissed her as she arrived next to her, and Elsa took her in her arms. Anna stood on her tiptoes and started kissing her more passionately, letting their tongues meet each other. She hadn't planned to at first, but every-time she kissed her sister she just wanted to do it again and again.

Someone whistled and Anna stood back with a giggle. It was easy to forget her surroundings when she was in her sister's arms.

"Come on, you live together! Do you really have to rub your happiness in our face everyday?" whined a girl in a group of students that was passing by.

"Sorry!" Anna said without meaning it at all. They did have the habit of kissing a lot. Even if people could see them. It just felt so great to be able to do that.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's go!"

Elsa went back inside the car and Anna sat on the passenger seat.

"So, how is my spouse today?" asked the redhead with a smile. She also had the habit of saying the words spouse and wife every time she could.

"Great. So… huh… anything planned for this weekend?"

"Yep."

"Hugh… come on, give me more than that!"

Anna laughed at her sister's frustration. Elsa couldn't stand surprises for her birthdays. "Ok, I'm giving you some hints. Tomorrow night is all about us two. I bought something I'm sure you will love. Also, don't expect to sleep that much."

"Damn, it brings me back to those nights at your dorm."

Anna chuckled. "Yeah, those were really intense."

"Anything else?"

"We're having a party on Saturday. That's all I can say!" She had invited their four best-friends, and also quite a few of their new friends from college.

"Ok, ok."

Anna also had something planned for Sunday, but she still hadn't made the call she had wanted to make for two weeks now. _Tomorrow._

Except she didn't pick up the phone the next day either, and she ended up up against the wall on Saturday. _Ok, no choice. It's now or never._ She looked at her gorgeous sleeping sister for a while, and decided it was the best time to do it. With the night they had just spent, there was no way Elsa was going to wake up so soon. Still, she very cautiously took her sister's arm that was circling her waist and tried to get it off her.

Except Elsa only moved in her sleep and tightened her grip. Anna almost laughed at the motion. _Who's the sloth now, huh?_ After a few minutes of struggle, she finally got out without waking her and she chuckled as she saw her wife searching for her in her sleep and finally ending up hugging a pillow.

She grabbed her phone and silently left the room. _Ok. This is it._ She dialed the number and waited, a bit nervous.

"Yes? Who is it?"

"It's me, dad."

"What? Anna? Oh my god, I'm so happy to hear your voice! Iduna, come over here, quick! It's Anna!" he yelled and the redhead thought that it was starting well enough.

"How are you? I'm so glad you called us, I can't believe it." He sounded genuinely happy.

"It's huh… don't be so enthusiastic..." she kept her voice cold.

"What? Is there a problem. Are you alright? Is it about Elsa? Oh my god did something happen?"

"No, no. Everything is fine. We're both fine. And really happy."

"That's… that's a relief."

"I was calling because huh… I know Elsa misses you a lot. And... I wanted to know if you were ready to come see us?" Personally, she was still angry at them, and she wasn't ready to forgive them. But she knew how heavy it was for her sister, even if she tried to hid it well, and there was nothing she wanted more than her sister's happiness. So she was ready to swallow her pride and to break the promise she had made almost three years ago.

"Yes. Yes, of course. We wanted to cal you but… we didn't dare."

"Nothing has changed between Elsa and I. Do you understand?"

"Yes." His voice was neutral and she couldn't interpret it in any way.

"I mean.. we still are..."

"Yes. I understand. You don't have to put words on it."

"But you're still willing to see us?"

"Yes, we both are." Anna had thought she would need more convincing.

"Ok. Then I was thinking you could come at our place on Sunday. For Elsa's birthday."

"We would love that."

"And… I personally don't want to see you, just to be clear. I'm only doing this for Elsa. So don't fuck this up, ok? I don't want things to go bad or anything. It's her birthday and I won't stand if you make her feel guilty or sad." She would definitely never forgive them if this encounter didn't go well.

"We understand Anna. We… we just want to be back in your lives. We missed you so much. Both of you. Where… where are you living now?"

"Good. I'll text you the address. You can come at noon."

"Great. We'll be there. Do you want to talk to mom? She's right here with me."

"I'll see her on Sunday. Bye."

"Goodbye Anna. And thanks. Thank you for doing this."

"It's for Elsa." She hung up and shook herself. _That's done. What I wouldn't do for her… well, she deserves everything and more._ She went back to her bed and slipped under her covers. Elsa soon traded the pillow for her sister and Anna smiled as she was crushed against her wife's chest.

* * *

Elsa woke up on Sunday with a headache and feeling exhausted.

"Come on sis, wake up!"

"Hugh…" she groaned and tried to mute her sister's voice with a pillow.

"Hurry up!" said the cheerful redhead as she tugged on the pillow.

"I wanna sleep..." half-groaned the blonde.

"No time for that. You have to get prepared. I have another surprise for you today."

"I don't like surprises." She knew she sounded grumpy, but she really didn't want to wake up.

Anna laughed. "Don't force me to tickle you sis!"

"No.. not the tickles..."

"Hum… maybe something else then..." she could feel her sister starting to kiss her sensually in the neck.

"Hum..." she moaned.

Then she got lower and lower, and Elsa had to admit it was a nice way to wake up. It was getting really nice when Anna suddenly stopped. "Ok now it's time to get up and prepare!"

Elsa couldn't believe Anna was so energetic. They had celebrated her birthday with their friends last night and they had gone to bed at six in the morning. Not mentioning that they had almost not slept on the night before. Anna had worn such a lovely outfit… not that she had kept everything on her for very long.

"We could sleep all day."

"Nope."

"And cuddle."

"Nope."

If her sister refused cuddles, it meant something was definitely on. She stood up and eyed her suspiciously. "What did you plan?"

"Something you'll love."

She knew she wouldn't get her to spill the beans so she did as she was told and got up. They had breakfast, and then took their shower together.

"How should I dress?"

"As you want. Well, nothing too sexy."

"Hum… ok." Elsa really had no idea what she had planned.

"But hurry, you only have half-an-hour left."

The doorbell rang twenty minutes later, and Anna asked her to open the door. She came with her, though, and the blonde found it even stranger. Still, she did as she was told, and was shocked to see their parents behind it.

She immediately hugged her dad and he hugged her back.

"Elsa… I'm so happy to see you..."

She started sobbing on his chest and he stroke her back. She was half-aware of her sister and her mom speaking next to her. She couldn't believe it. She sniffed and tried to wipe her tears, and then hugged her mother.

It felt so good to see them. Especially because it surely meant they were fine with their daughters' situation. And most importantly, she knew how much it must have cost Anna to organize this. She got away from her mother and hugged her sister tightly in her arms.

"Thank you Anna. Thank you so much."

"It's ok. Happy birthday. I'm happy you like the surprise."

"I love you." She wanted to kiss her, but she struggled not to. Even if their parents were ready to accept their relationship, which she still highly doubted, she was sure they wouldn't appreciate seeing their daughters kissing.

She finally let her go and watched her parents. They were crying too, and Anna handed tissues to everyone.

"Let's go to the living-room" she said, and they all followed her.

Elsa sat next to Anna and tried not to be too close to her, but she took her hand, and their parents didn't say anything.

"So, tell us everything. We have so much to catch on." said her father.

They spent the day catching up on everything. They wanted to know how their studies were going, of course, and Elsa asked them about the rest of the family. They ate together and Elsa couldn't help but notice that her sister was mostly quiet. _She's still mad at them_. She could understand it, and it meant all the more to her that Anna had invited them to come.

She noticed during the afternoon that her mother kept glancing at their wedding ring, and she decided to clear the air. She needed to know if they truly accepted their relation anyway.

She hold her hand up and showed the ring. "We're married now."

"Oh." She couldn't really decipher her parent's emotion. Disbelief? Disgust? Surprise?

"When… how…?" started their father.

"In July. When we moved in here. And well, obviously it's not administratively true. But we mean it. And everyone we know knows that Anna is my wife."

"I… I see." He cleared his throat. "Congratulations then." She noticed how hard it was for him to say that, and her mother just nodded, but it still felt incredibly good to hear it.

She smiled at her sister, who gave her a small smile too and squeezed her hand. "Thank you. It means a lot."

They quickly changed the topic of the conversation though, and ended up talking until late into the night.

"Well, I'm afraid we should go now. We've got some road ahead of us."

"Yes. Of course." Elsa saw them to the door with Anna and waited for them to leave. _Please tell us you want to come back some day._

"So huh..." started her mother "… maybe you could come see us some day in Arendelle? Maybe next weekend?"

Elsa wanted to say yes but turned toward Anna first. She wasn't going to force her into anything.

"Ok, I think we can make it." answered the redhead with a shrug, and Elsa couldn't stop her smile.

"Great! See you next week then!"

They all said goodbye and hugged one more time, and then Elsa grabbed her sister by the waist and lifted her up. "I fucking love you so much!" she said as she carried her to the couch.

Anna giggled. "I know. That went better than I thought."

"It was awesome! Thank you! I know how much it must have cost you."

"It's ok. You're worth everything."

Elsa kissed her tenderly and lay her on the couch.

"Don't expect me to go see them every week though!"

The blonde laughed. "Don't worry. Once in a while?"

"That sounds ok."

They cuddled on the couch in silence, until Anna spoke up. "My in-laws don't seem to be so horrible after all. They didn't even flinch when you told them about the rings."

Elsa laughed at that, and then kissed her again. The last two years had been great. Really great. But she had never really managed to completely get the guild and sorrow of their clash with their parents away. Now, everything would be perfect.

"You're the best sister I could have ever hoped for. And the best wife."

"Just like you sis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! I hope this epilogue brought you as much satisfaction as it did to me. This time, though, it's over for good :(  
> Or is it? :p
> 
> As some of you already know, I have an idea for a sequel / alternate ending, that would pick up just before the epilogue. In the earlier chapters, a few readers told me they really liked Esmeralda and some even asked if it would be possible to have an anna x elsa x esmeralda pairing (aka Frozen Gipsy according to one of the readers :D) I really liked the idea, and have been thinking about it ever since.
> 
> I know a polyamorous relationship can seem a bit unromantic, or only smutty, and I wouldn't want to hurt the beautiful elsanna relationship that I loved so much to write in this story. So if I'm doing this alternate ending, you can rest assured that it wouldn't destroy it. At this point, it's pretty clear (and it has been for a while) that nothing could come between Elsa and Anna's love. It would still mostly be cute just like this one, and it would allow me to continue writing their story. But Esmeralda would add a bit of spice into the mix (and a plot! :d) It wouldn't be a smutty one shot or an unrealistic light get-together.
> 
> The few people who already know about this gave me mixed reactions. Some would totally love to read it, while others told me they feared it would damage the story. Also, I'm aware that it's been a while now since we last saw Esme.
> 
> So… tell me what you think. I feel like this story is a bit yours too, and I'd like to know if you'd be interested in this sequel / alternate ending or not.
> 
> Also, thanks for all the reviews/PMs on the end chapter! I'm glad to see how much some of you liked my story!


End file.
